


The Rise of Stephanie Douglas Forrester

by LaFort19



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 111
Words: 255,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFort19/pseuds/LaFort19
Summary: Stephanie Forrester II is a high powered CEO and a mogul to not be messed with in the business world but that doesn't translate into  her personal life. What happens when this take charge woman lives up to her namesake?





	1. Chapter 1

“He doesn’t know the difference between weeds or flowers, does he?” Thomas says as he flexes his hand into a fist repeatedly. Its clear that he is uncomfortable between the Logans. His increasing hatred for all things Logan only seems to increase.

“No, he just thinks everything is beautiful. I can think of only one thing that scares him…” Hope walks over and crosses her arms and shows herself to be closed off. Thomas almost wants to laugh inside because he finds it comical.

“It’s gotta be me, right?” He holds himself from rolling his eyes just barely. 

“Being taken away from the life he now knows and loves.” Hope seems to think this is the best environment for Douglas…

“But this is not his life, Hope…” Thomas is becoming increasingly short with his patience and Hope doesn’t back down. Brooke all but demands hope to retrieve a folder and present it to Thomas.

Brooke mentions the best option is for Hope and Liam to adopt Douglas and for Thomas to terminate his rights as a parent. Thomas can’t even believe that this is even occurring or that they believe he would ever do this. Douglas is his son and he loves his boy. 

Hope doesn’t question his love, but she does question the quality of love he can provide for his son. She questions if he is ready to be a single parent. In his mind he has already started being the day Caroline died. Brooke and Hope go back and forth on how this is the right decision that Thomas should make in order to make sure Douglas has the best life possible.

To Thomas they must believe that he has stupid written across his forehead. Grandmother used to chime that you can’t trust what a Logan says that’s how they stole her company from under her numerous times but damn them if they think they could steal his son from him. He knows that they have no legal grounds to take him away from Douglas so they had to draw up papers saying he would voluntarily terminate his rights. This is more like a shakedown to in his mind. 

Hope would have had a better chance succeeding still failing but a better chance had she done this months ago when he had the blinders on about her. He just slams the folder back on the table.  
“I will be back to get my son.” Brooke just looks on with her face blank but the smirk in her eye is hard for Thomas to ignore.

“He will have to see that this is the best option Hope.” Brooke puts her hand on her daughter’s shoulder in a bid to comfort her after the tense conversation.

“I just don’t want him to make this difficult mom. Douglas belongs with me I am the best option to care for him and if Thomas doesn’t see that then what are we going to do?” Hope turns and looks to her mother for answers.

“It won’t be difficult we just have to make Thomas see that you are the best option to raise him. He knows that you are the best person to give him the life he deserves that’s why he tried so hard to win you.” Hope just nods her head and gives her mother a hug. Hope wants to cry because she just doesn’t know how this will turn out. After the tense standoff with Steffy earlier and then dealing with her brother. She knows she let too much slip with Steffy when she made a mention of Douglas becoming a part of her family with Liam and Beth. She felt the sear of Steffy raining down on her, but Douglas will be her child and Thomas is going to do what is right.


	2. Chapter 2

Steffy's POV

“Finally, some damn peace.” I go to my couch and analyze what just happened. All I can say if I am damn tired. Hope has a whole lot of nerve coming in here and telling me what I should or shouldn’t do? I know she is afraid that Liam will do his wiffle waffle and that doesn’t jive well with her because she desperately doesn’t want to be her mother and be a single mother. It clear that she has issues that stem from it and frankly so do I but that doesn’t stop me from raising Kelly in the best manner possible. The sting of losing Phoebe still hurts every day because of what could have been, but it doesn’t negate the fact that I am going to give Kelly the stability needs especially concerning Hope.

She thinks she is so well-intentioned, but she is already trying to sideline the relationship Kelly has with her father. Saying her schpiel of Liam will always care for Kelly and he would never let her down, but he is going to be a family with her, Beth and Douglas. I about wanted to slap the shit out of her. She has the nerve to already other Kelly, and she chooses to not see that she does but even more so where the hell does, she gets off thinking that she can be a parent to Douglas. As much as I want to kill Thomas and I really do there’s no way in hell he is going to co-parent with Hope especially because she about lost her mind if she thinks her quickie marriage and separation is going to mean shit. 

I am not going to let her barter Douglas. She tried to replace Beth with Douglas and that isn’t okay. Thomas manipulating Douglas was wrong and underhanded, but it doesn’t give Hope the right to dictate that she is going to be able to raise Douglas as her child. Thomas has rights and frankly so does Douglas’s actual family. As I start to think of how confident she sounded with the whole thing I know this isn’t something that she could not come up with on her own. Brooke is planning something, and I am going to find out what it is. 

I go to my baby girl since she got up from her nap.

“Who wants some applesauce?” She really is the cutest and points to herself. I do our ritual of me eating my applesauce and her eating hers to help her build cognitive skills. Something as easy as applesauce is a great way to build on that. I almost forget the fact that I hate applesauce when I realize that she is getting better with her control. She has her face focused and determined and the oddest ways it reminds me of grandma and how focused she always was. 

She does make a little bit of a mess, but she has gotten so much better with her coordination from the first time she has done it. The repetition has done her some good. I know that she is firmly done with her food when she doesn’t even try anymore. I decide that I will read her something. I settle on Lord of the Rings. I know she won’t understand it, but I know how to make myself animated and she loves hearing the excitement I get when reading. I get to introduce her to a plethora of words which excites me. About an hour into the reading I can feel her drifting off to sleep in my arms. I settle her on the couch and let her sleep. I admire her and just watch her slumber. I never let my wander from her. I re-affirm myself to Kelly first and foremost.  
I don’t plan taking Liam back. I graze my knuckle on my baby’s cheek and feel the softness and her coo and it melts my heart like it always does and I take one look at the portrait of me and Liam and I’m like fuck it and chuck it. I have no plans of sticking around just to find out who Liam is going to choose but I hate that Hope thinks she can dictate who gets to feel what.

I won’t lie when I say I enjoy when she doesn’t get what she wants. She wanted clear answers on who Liam is going to “choose” and all he would say was he chooses his daughters and I was like it’s clear she knows she is on shaky ground. If Liam does want me back it is too little too late, but I do get a kick that Hope doesn’t get the answer she seeks. Call it petty I don’t care she came into my house thinking she runs it. I don’t fall on the alter of anyone let alone a Logan. I’ll be damned if she thinks I will get on my knees for her. The first thing I am going to do after I put Kelly to bed is to get rid of that damn picture. Its beautiful reminder of what Liam and I created from love but it’s also the reminder of the past and a past I am trying to put behind me. Kelly is the only reminder I need of the good times with Liam. 

I carry Kelly her daybed for a nap. I don’t want her on the couch, but I do want her surrounded while I do work. I go through the figures and look at the lines and avenues that are hurting our bottom line and of course Hope the Future is at the top of the list. The scandal that ensued with Flo is bringing trouble into my professional life too. Hope also not taking the action on her line is also a big contributing factor. I refuse to help a line that I never thought was good for the brand. I never liked the mission of its faux-wholesome narrative as an avenue for the company to make. It has led to some big misses for the company and I don’t want the company to be a hit with people like the Amish. The marketing is extensive, and it constantly gets dragged in feminist discourse and women’s studies. I have to make the hard decision that my dad doesn’t. He doesn’t want to rock the boat with his marriage to Brooke but that isn’t my concern. My biggest concern is our solvency and the cohesiveness of the lines. They have to make sense to the lifestyle we are trying to convey. Every woman should want to wear our goods and HFTF alienates too many.

I plan on summoning Hope to my office and two days’ time after I discuss this with dad and grandpa. I won’t let them sway me into keeping the line I will only show the evidence of how much the success of the other lines is hampered by HFTF. The successes in sales of the formalwear has been undercut by having to reinvest the money generated from that to fund HFTP. If we don’t eliminate this then we could possibly have to do layoffs and that isn’t something I even want because its something we don’t even need if we are being smart.

I think of Douglas and how he is doing... He has a douche bastard for a father and a delusional woman who thinks she can just have him for reasons I don’t know or care to comprehend. I fear a chess match is going to occur between the two and they will argue that they know what’s best for Douglas. Or worse manipulate and pressure him to agreeing to things that his mind cannot comprehend. He is only 5 and a half.  
Just like I need to fight for Kelly… I need to fight for Douglas because Caroline can’t. These are the times where I wish I could lean on Phoebe. Together we were unstoppable, and we had Thomas who was the most levelheaded brother. It would break Phoebe’s heart to see what’s come of Thomas because it breaks mine, but I won’t let him break Douglas’s heart more than he has already.

I know what I need to do, and I won’t let the Logans do what I think I feel is coming. I call Carter and ask him if he could do a favor for me…


	3. Chapter 3

Steffy’s POV

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Grandpa as always is my favorite person after grandma, and I want to cherish every moment I have with him since grandma.

“Well grandpa I know you are trying to live a life with less work I am afraid I am here on business, but I always love seeing my favorite guy…” I feel for the arms that have always held me with the utmost care. Dad walks in and I am still furious with him asking me to forgive Thomas for the hand he played in keeping me in the dark, but he is still co-CEO.

“Hello Steffy…” It hurts to see my father so unsure, but I am lost on how to navigate this. I still hug him because I get that he is in the toughest spot. His children are on opposite sides and he can’t choose one while saying he would always love us unconditionally. I do love that he is trying his best to stand by his son, and I understand that better as a parent, but it hurts me immensely as his daughter. My dad gives me the quickest kiss on my forehead, and I find myself smiling even though I want to keep my poker face.

“All right we gotta cut the family sentimentality and get to business.”

“You always live up to your namesake…” That’s a compliment I don’t take lightly I will be trying to live like Grandma but even better. She said I had the gusto to do what she couldn’t, and I refuse to let her down that foggy cloud is gone.

“Thank you, grandpa, if grandma was here, she would be apoplectic about these marketing expenses. I came here to tell you two I have made a decision in the best interest of the company. Hope for the Future needs to be scrapped.”

“Steffy, don’t you think that is rash…” I didn’t expect my father to say anything less, but grandpa’s face shows that he wants to hear me out before saying his piece which I can respect.

“Grandpa the vision you and grandma had of the company was to give any and all people especially women the idea that there isn’t one way to be yourself that our clothes could be identical, but the wearer makes it individual. HFTF boxes us in a mindset we should not be as a company in the 21st century. This line is a marketing nightmare. It continually sucks money from other lines successful sales figure to counteract the bad press and lackluster sales.”

“Steffy this sounds like an extreme measure couldn’t we wait and see if sales figures tick up before making such a decision?”

“Dad no do you realize in both instances that HFTF we have spent nearly 4 million dollars on marketing and favorable press versus 1.7 million dollars in sales. We are running at a loss for it when all numbers are considered. When you then factor the cut that our partners get, and the employees dedicated to this it becomes even more steep. Our formalwear division for teen to early 20s women has been a star for us, yet the money generated from that line has been funneled to reinvest into HFTF. This line has been running on old designs and soon girls will be moving on because they won’t feel that the collection grabs their attention. We are in the age of social media and HFTF content gets the least retweets, likes, comments among its target demographic but girls gush on Young Renegade…” I don’t want my dad or grandpa thinking I am targeting HFTF by pitting it against a line that I started.

I give them both copies of the sales figures and the numbers do not lie. I had finance triple-check the analysis because I know HFTP but didn’t feel the depths of the loss until I saw the ink on the page.

“Hope and Brooke won’t be happy about a decision like this especially now Steffy it will look like this is personal.” Dad knows that he can’t argue the analysis, but he is right that they won’t’ be happy but my concern isn’t making them happy.

“Dad this is business not the placation of Brooke and Hope. We have lost millions of possible revenues through other lines and dollars down the toilet for a media circus that is routinely criticized in women studies courses on corporate influence in morality.”

“When do you think you would be making this kind of decision Steffy? Are you thinking of laying off those in that division at Forrester?”

“No grandpa they can be absorbed into different areas but if any leave it won’t be a bother to me because that will mean less overhead.” Grandpa understands the harsh reality of the situation and so does dad, but he is in a more precarious position because Brooke will take it as a slight.

“You’re right Steffy, the sales figures and net loss analysis don’t lie. Are you thinking to replace HFTF with something else?”

“Yes, I want to tap into a possible collection with a brand that has a lot of cache in the target demographic that is on fire but its only an idea and something I want to handle before I bring to you two.” I always have to be on my game with them. They might be my family but they like more concrete things with dollars attached after Bill stole the company from right under them and I don’t blame them for that.

“I am excited to see what you achieve Steffy. I know whatever you are planning is going to be something that takes us to the next level.” Grandpa gets up and hugs me and I give him a kiss on the cheek. He mentions that he had a rendezvous with Quinn, and we let him go.

“Dad I wanted to talk about something else kind of alarming, but I can’t say for sure.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“I had it out with Hope earlier and no it wasn’t my fault. She came to my home unannounced and kept pushing me until I just had to go off. She mentioned that she planned to raise Douglas with Liam…” My father’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline.

“Steffy that is an absurd thought…”

“Not to her. I think she is delusional, but she looked at me like she knew she said too much and I know she isn’t smart enough to try to engineer something like this on her own…” I let my dad connect the dots.

“I think their has to be some misunderstanding to this.”

“Dad, Douglas has been staying on Brooke’s property and has a restraining order out on Thomas he can’t even get Douglas if he wanted too without an intermediary…” It’s actually a little smart if they want to try to say Thomas was neglecting Douglas.

“Brooke wouldn’t do that Steffy. Douglas is his son…”

“Dad she hates Thomas which for once I don’t blame her for his deception, but she is more than capable and frankly willing to make something like this happens if Hope says this is something she wants.” I get up because I have somewhere to be and I can’t be late for this. He gets on his phone and I can see that he is calling Thomas. I give him a pat on the shoulder, and I go.

I go to the offices of Walton and Franklin like Carter told me too.

“Hey Carter, tell me realistically is this something we can do?”

“I had Fiona my best lawyer in family court review the circumstances and her investigator digged up some information. She did hear that Brooke Forrester’s counsel has a suit to be filed in family court and this doesn’t leave here but our IT guy hypothetically hacked a computer for counsel and discovered voluntary parental termination documents for your brother concerning Douglas.” I want break something, but I keep my composure.

“Do they have a shot in hell?”

“Not really that’s why the attempt to have the parental rights document is the first option they are doing because its their best option. They will probably try to have him sign it but knowing Thomas that isn’t going to remotely succeed. The suit will be costly not just from a financial front but from a business front. The infighting from Logans and Forresters spilling over into the legal arena is not something Forrester Creations can afford right now. It will attract attention for the wrong reasons.” This is exactly what I just thought as soon as Carter mentioned that Brooke’s lawyers has a custody suit in the works

“Is it possible for us to have an emergency hearing on the hush hush?”

“There’s always a chance of the press catching wind of this but for the most part family court does try to shield the identity of the child involved so I can see a judge having this type of case sealed due to the people involved.”

“Carter when can it happen.”

“We already filed it on your behalf they were able to squeeze us for 4:30 so we need to get going now with traffic.”

He’s right his team has compiled evidence so quickly since I called him it’s only been 24 hours, but Carter says this is enough for a judge to grant me temporary custody. I don’t want to take Douglas from his father, but Thomas needs to do right by Douglas and shape up and take charge of his life again. I may not be able to forgive Thomas right now, but Douglas cannot lose another parent. I want to give him stability he hasn’t seen in a long while.

“Steffy you are doing the right thing by Douglas don’t doubt that.”

“I know but this is just so heartbreaking that I even have to do this. I just wish Caroline was here to love her son because it’s so clear he needs her.” I refuse to cry as I make my way to my car and drive to the courthouse. I get there ten minutes early and I got to the bathroom and splash some water on my face and give myself a pep talk.

All rise for your honor Lola Carmichael. I get up and shut my mouth until I hear my name. She asked me why we are here today…

“Hello, your honor my name is Stephanie Douglas Forrester and I am filing for temporary custody of my nephew Douglas Forrester to save him from a frivolous custody suit that my brother’s legal wife wants to bring forth.”

“Is this wife not the child’s mother?” The judge seems intrigued by the fucked-up parts of this case.

“No, your honor, my nephew’s mother passed away earlier this year and my brother made very impulsive decisions not thinking of the repercussions of how they would affect my nephew and he is now caught in the middle of the two. He is separated physically and legally from his wife and she believes has the right to dictate where Douglas should live. She wants to adopt Douglas and raise him with another man.”

“That other man being the father of your child.”

“Yes, your honor there’s nothing wrong with William Spencer but he already has two children who are both under the age of 2 and its already taxing for him now. I understand the undertaking of raising more than one child. I want to do right by my nephew while my brother tries to improve his life. If the courts do not find me to be a good alternative, I would gladly petition that Douglas be cared for by his grandmothers. Caroline’s mothers have told me they would gladly raise him no problem. I have been in concert with them inquiring the best for Douglas. We don’t want to uproot him because he just started school here, but his wellbeing is the utmost importance and we are willing to comply with whatever your honor thinks will benefit Douglas the most.”

“You don’t believe that he could flourish with your brother or his legal wife?”

“I believe in time my brother can be a good father to Douglas if he takes the time to work on himself to be a better role model for his son and for Hope I don’t doubt she cares for my nephew but she has only known him for a couple of months but she isn’t his mother and that is what she wants to be. She hasn’t consulted any of Douglas’s family about it she wants to coerce my brother into eliminating his rights to his child forever and have someone else do it in his stead. I don’t want my brother to be gone from his son’s life I just want him to get his life together so he can be the very best father to Douglas.”

“It is the court’s determination with the affidavit support from the child’s grandmothers that the child in the case Douglas Hamilton Forrester be released into the custody of his paternal aunt Stephanie Douglas Forrester for the rest of the child’s school year and court monitors will track the progress of said child and we will revisit the custody dispute at the conclusion of the child’s school year. This is a large undertaking Ms. Forrester but I believe you are doing your nephew a justice by standing up for him but also for his father. It is commendable you want your brother to do better in order to be better I hope he doesn’t let you or Douglas down.” Judge Carmichael gives me a head nod and exits the courtroom and I just sit in my seat and cry because Douglas can come home with me. I wipe my eyes and give Carter and Fiona a hug.

It enlightening to know I have the support of the court and of Karen and Danielle and I am surprised they said nothing to Bill, but I doubt if Bill did know he would have a problem with me doing this.

I make my way over to Brooke’s to pick up Douglas and I ask that LA County sheriff and the court monitor come along if anyone give me any shit. They will only come inside if they don’t release Douglas in my care.

I knock on the door and, but I hear screaming. I open the door and I see its Brooke and Hope on one side and Thomas and dad on another.

“No one is taking Douglas away from my son I mean no one!”

“What is going on here?”

“Steffy what are you doing here?!” Hope asks and she looks a bit annoyed and I do roll my eyes because I am not with the dramatics right now.

“I came to get my nephew…”

“They want me to give up Douglas.” Thomas knows I am mad at him, but his face is pleading for me to take his side.

“Steffy we are trying to do what’s right for Douglas and that is all!” Brooke says but I don’t know why she waste her breath she will never get me to believe it’s just that.

“Steffy this is the best solution for Douglas.”

“You mean for you and Liam to raise right?”

“Yes, it’s the best…” This girl really thinks that I believe that.

“Why is my dad saying you are trying to get Douglas from Thomas?” I already know but I want to see the web they weave.

“We believe Douglas would be best in the care of Hope and Liam and that Thomas should relinquish his rights to them.”

“Who believes? Did you ask Karen or Danielle what they believe? Who made you the judge?” Hope looks like she sucked a lemon and Brooke looks like she is going to have a stroke…

“I am sure they would if they knew everything…” Hope is trying to spin it.

“Oh, they know everything because I told them… They believe that Douglas would be best in my care and they signed affidavits saying so.”

“That’s nice of them but just a month ago Thomas himself wanted to raise Douglas with Hope!”

“So now you care about Thomas’s thoughts well a judge cares about mine and she has granted me physical and legal custody while Thomas figures his life out. Thomas, I don’t want you to lose Douglas but I do want you to be better so you can be the best father to him. He has already lost Caroline he can’t lose you too.”

“Steffy, Douglas should be with me and Liam he already has a relationship with me!”

“Hope are you delusional?! Do you think I don’t have a relationship with him? Do you think his grandmothers don’t or my parents don’t?! Douglas is loved by his family and you have no grounds and that’s why you trying to trick Thomas into giving you Douglas. Douglas is my responsibility until Thomas can prove to the courts it should be his now you need to bring Douglas to me because if you don’t, I have an LA county Sheriff and a court monitor outside ready to get him.” Brooke keeps her expression of a fish and I almost want to take a picture, but I am not that childish anymore

“Mom is she for real can she do this?!” Hope starts crying and of course she runs to Brooke to make her feel better and stop reality from sinking.

“I’ll have my lawyers look at this… Douglas is going nowhere!” I am not listening to anymore. I ask the sheriff and the court monitor to come and Brooke and Hope are stunned that I’m not bluffing.

“Where is Douglas Hamilton Forrester? He is to be released into the care of Stephanie Douglas Forrester immediately and those who do not comply will be charged with unlawful imprisonment of a minor.”

“I can go get him.” Hope pipes up and

“We will follow you. You have not complied so far, and we want to make sure you do not say anything untoward to the child.” The court monitor looks like she does not play.

“Steffy is all of this necessary. I believe Hope is the best solution for Douglas.”

“Brooke, I don’t care what you believe and neither does the judge. The fact that you deliberately tried to keep Douglas’s loved ones in the dark about what you were doing shows that you always planned this route of taking Douglas away from Thomas. Douglas has two amazing grandmothers who would have taken him in a heartbeat if they had ever been contacted and they are livid and wanted you charged with kidnapping.”

“I am protecting Douglas here and that is something we should all want.”

“No, you are protecting Hope’s worldview however the courts don’t believe that worldview to be valid. I’m done speaking about it.”

“Aunt Steffy!!!” My beautiful and courageous nephew says my name and I turn, and he jumps in my arms and I am so glad I lift weights because I bear hug him and plant so many kisses on him. I wish each kiss could melt off the hurt he has had to endure.

“Hi baby!” He grins at the affection and we are our customary kunik (eskimo kiss).

“The nice lady says I get to come over to your house.”

“Yeah baby that’s right you get to come be with me and Kelly. You know she misses her favorite boy!”

“She keeps saying duh but I know she means Doug.” This gets a laugh out of him.

“I miss her too a lot! Will I get to see people?”

“Yeah daddy will come and visit sometimes but he wants to be the best daddy for you, so he is going to go to a school for becoming the best dad. I know grandpa loves to see you too.”

“That’s cool but I wanna see my grandmas but they are so far.”

“Well how about I videocall them and they can tell you all about their day and you tell them about yours.”

“Hey buddy, you are going to have the best time with aunt Steffy because she is the best. I’m going to go that school just like you are going to go to your school and I want you to get good grades and I promise I am going to make sure I get good grades in my classes too.”

“Promise daddy?” Douglas looks so vulnerable wanting to believe in Thomas but being letdown so many times before.

“I promise buddy I promise.” I let Thomas get close and hug his son. Douglas put his hands around my neck and dad promises to be by later. Douglas is his car seat and I don’t know why this is such a hit because this absurd, but I put on Baby Shark and he starts reciting it line for line.

"Bye Hope!" He waves to her and I don't even glance I take him away from this house and I promised Karen and Danielle his happiness would be a top priority of mine.


	4. Chapter 4

“We need to make the courts see that Douglas has been thriving living here!” Hope just cries in Brooke’s mom trying to make her mother understand that they need to get Douglas back at any cost.

“I will get my lawyer to review our options Hope. We are going to do everything we can…” Brooke promises her daughter with a conviction.

“It doesn’t look like you will have much luck with that Brooke it seems that Danielle and Karen have stated it would be best for you to limit contact with Douglas and I don’t disagree.” Ridge makes himself known and then Hope is reminded that only Steffy and Douglas left but Thomas and Ridge are still there.

“You don’t get to decide if I get to spend time with Douglas! Douglas was happy here with me! I made him happy and safe unlike Thomas!”

“No, I don’t get to decide if you spend time with Douglas that power resides in Steffy with the backing of the State of California as stated in this ruling. She is his legal guardian until Thomas who is Douglas’s father picks himself up. I alone don’t get to decide what happens to him but believe it matters. If it didn’t your mother wouldn’t have tried so hard to get me to side for you.” Ridge has never wanted to just scream so loud in his life.

“A few weeks spending time with Douglas does not make you his mother Hope and I will tell you this now I will never sign any documents relinquishing my custodial rights of my son to you. I admit it was my mistake in trying to push a family dynamic on my son in the hopes that it could help him cope with the death of his mother. Caroline cannot be replaced, and I see that now. That was wrong of me and I do apologize to you for that, but I won’t allow you to think you can take my son for me.” Thomas is becoming more sure of himself as the support from his family is forming.

“Thomas, I want what’s best for Douglas, and you know he and I bonded. He belongs here with me I can provide him with everything he needs. Of course, Caroline cannot be replaced but I have a lot of love to give him.”

“Douglas has many bonds with people most importantly those who have loved him for years. Hope him living with you for a couple weeks pales in comparison of the collective love he has in his family whether its here or in New York.” Ridge is getting less impatient as they go into circles. His girl had the wherewithal to find out what Brooke and Hope were planning, and he thanks his daughter with having the deduction skills of his mother and Taylor because he has always kept his head in the sand.

“Hope, if you want what’s best for Douglas then respect the court order. My sister has loved Douglas since the day he was born and there’s no one more qualified to take care of all his needs than her.”

“Steffy is only a temporary solution Thomas. Douglas’s home is here. He loves being here and he needs stability and love and I provide him that.”

“Hope I am only going to say this once---” Thomas looks ready to go nuclear.

“I think we have all had enough for now emotions are riding high right now---” Liam tries to interject and just about everyone forgot he was in the room until he spoke.

“Liam shut up! Hope I am only going to say this once. You are never going to get me to relinquish my parental rights to you. We are legally separated, and you have no claims not even on my behalf. You are tried to trick and coerce me into giving up my son, but it is futile. Steffy was always his legal guardian should anything happen to me and then Caroline’s mothers and my dad and mom after that. Douglas is not an orphan and I may have not been the best father for the last couple of months, but I have been a damn good father to him up until a few months ago.  
I am the first to admit I haven’t done the best for him and I haven’t lived up to the promise Caroline asked of me, but I will. I have nothing to prove to you or even you Brooke because at the end of the day you are on the outside looking in and that’s what truly drives you crazy. I know you can’t admit that even just a little part of you wants to do this as revenge. I don’t doubt you care for my son, but he isn’t yours to have because I kept Beth a secret. You don’t get to gain a child because of my mistake. You don’t get to make decisions for him.”

“Thomas you wanted me to be there for Douglas and guess what I was! You pushed so hard for us to be a family because you knew deep down, I am what he needs.”

“Hope I made a mistake its obvious now but that chapter of my and Douglas’s life is over. He is where he needs to be while I work on myself. You have your child you should focus on her---”

“You don’t get to speak about Beth no after what you did!” Hope balls her hands into her fists and her fingers pressed into her palms so hard they leave marks.

“Hope have a nice life and be a mother to your child…” Thomas starts to make his exit and Ridge follows but before he does he goes to Brooke and see if she will take her rings and she just looks at him like he is crazy and something in Ridge just gives a subtle click he leaves the rings on a table in the foyer and goes with his son. He feels like things are shedding from him and he feels the world is not the same anymore. A seismic shift was happening, and he doesn’t think things can be the way they were. Thomas just looks at him with remorse. Thomas can tell that things are weighing heavy on his father. He may hate Brooke and all the Logans in general, but he does love his dad and he knows his dad is being made to choose between his kids and Brooke. For once he just hopes that his dad fully chooses them and sticks to it.

Thomas does have untackled emotional stresses from watching his father put his family through the wringer with the back and forth between his mother and Brooke the constant state of unease lead to a shaky foundation for the family. Feelings that Brooke’s children superseded importance than the children he had with his mother. There’s nothing wrong with having divorced parents and them co-parenting but the flip-flopping of his father just led to massive confusion for him, Steffy and Phoebe growing up.

“Thomas how did you get here? I don’t see your car…”

“I was too upset to drive so I took an uber here.”

“Come on I’ll drive you to my father’s. You are going to stay with us there until you figure your life out.” Ridge made his last remark as an order and Thomas knew better than to try and give any backtalk even if he as an adult.

The car ride is filled with deafening silence and Thomas just thinks to himself on how he got here. He feels ever since Caroline’s death that he has been untethered and no matter what he does it seems to make things worse. Sometimes he can be so focused and together and other times he finds himself being impulsive and not knowing why he would do these things. He doesn’t even know why he was so obsessed with the idea of a family with Hope. He remembers his past relationships with Dayzee, and Sally and they make his relationship with Hope feel like a puppy love kind of relationship. 

He still thinks of Caroline everyday and he knows she is somewhere judging him for these terrible takes. Most of all it hurts him because he knows so vividly of Caroline’s insecurity of being replaced. And he finds himself crying a little because he feels he is breaking her heart even though she is gone. She loved Douglas more than anything and would never want him starved of love, but Thomas had been so callus. There could be no replacement for Caroline, and he doesn’t know why he pushed so hard to replace her because it only hurts the bond she shared with their little boy. 

He thought of the good times when she would just give Douglas little cuddles out of the blue and how wide his smiles would be to receive that devotion from her.

He just thinks of how close he came to throwing it all away. For a second he was ready to throw it all away. He wasn’t worthy of taking care of the life Caroline created but he could already hear Caroline in his head telling him to stop being a moron and wake up. He was glad that Steffy was able to sniff out what Hope and Brooke could him even telling her. He cursed his sister the day he kept his mouth shut. His misguided attempt of trying to help only made her lose another Phoebe through his silence. 

Steffy is not even on talking terms with him and she still came through for him even when he crushed her. Even through her hurt she only thought of protecting Douglas from everyone and even stuck up for him to the judge. He knows he doesn’t deserve her support. She is acting like the older sibling more than he is protecting him even when he has done her wrong.

He knows after a day like today nothing can be the same and the only way to move forward is for him to actually move forward, he just doesn’t know how…

As Ridge and Thomas drive over to Eric’s there is unsettled tension going on at the Logan household.

“This is my fault!” Hope cries into her hands as she sits on the couch wondering how she could be so stupid.

“Hope this is not your fault! You have only tried to protect that boy ever since you met him.” Brooke goes over to console her daughter even though she has many things weighing on her mind the most pressing is her marriage to Ridge.

“I said too much! I couldn’t keep myself together and I should have known better!”

“What are you talking about?” Liam crosses his arms because he is confused but he knows something is up.

“It’s my fault Steffy knows. I let it slip that she needed to let the notion of you being with her because we were making a family of me, Beth, Douglas and you. And she went on about how I don’t get to decide the future for you and certainly not Douglas, but she is wrong. Douglas is my responsibility and I take that seriously.”

“Excuse me?! You told Steffy we were making a family with Douglas and Beth?”

“Liam we already talked about this! It is best for Douglas to be in my care and I had to make it clear to her that Beth is our child.”

“Hope take your head out of the sand! Steffy knows that Beth is our child! What I want to know is why in the hell did you say that we would be raising Douglas. I have already told you that it is incredibly challenging for me to be a parent to Kelly and Beth and I loved my cousin and I am going to look out for her child but I am not in a place to raise him on top of my two kids. As far as making any family Kelly is always going to be in the forefront of that and I’m really upset you have found a way to exclude her again.”

“Liam that was not my intention! Of course, Kelly is your child I know that. I can never forget that!” Hope shoots up off the couch and everyone can feel her anger rolling off her.

“Oh, that’s it.” For once Liam finds himself ready to hold his own.

“Liam let’s not say things we regret. We have all had a trying day!”

“You know what Brooke no! Hope is an adult and I am tired of having a conversation and having to sugarcoat anything at your suggestion. Hope you listen to me once and for all. Kelly is my child whether you like it or not Steffy will always be present in my life. She was my wife and Kelly is so important to me after everything that has happened. I have lost a child and for over half a year I thought I had lost another. She’s my miracle and no one will ever sideline her and make her existence less important than Beth’s—”

“Liam, you know I cherish Kelly—”

“I wasn’t finished! I am trying to care for both of my children, and I will not just try to go through a major custody battle because Douglas lived here for a couple of weeks. If you want to do that, I can’t stop you but don’t include me in that. You need therapy Hope not another child to take care of not right now. You don’t get how taxing it is yet and that’s not your fault because Beth was stolen from us but that’s what you forget Beth was stolen from us! Not just you and I have to sort out my own issues with you walking away and the hurt that I have gone through.”

“Liam…” Brooke tries to calm the tensions, but she can’t really say anything without looking like the bad guy.

“No Brooke, don’t Liam me… Hope has lied about making this blended family dynamic work. I have a daughter who doesn’t understand why her sister was separated from her. Where she has cried because she has had no contact with her in weeks all because of what? Kelly’s happiness matters a great deal to me, and I let her down by my inaction in order to placate Hope but like I said at Steffy’s I am committed to making sure my daughters are happy. Both of my daughters Hope both!” Liam just marches out of the house slamming the door and Hope thinks to herself if this is it…

“Mom, I never tried to exclude Kelly I was only trying to make Steffy see that her time with Liam was done and I said too much to her because she knew something was up when I mentioned Douglas. We need to fight her on this custody. If I could just go before the judge and make her see that Douglas has been taken care of wonderfully by me than she would reconsider her judgement.” Brooke looks at her daughter and for once she doesn’t feel as confident in the custody. 

They were so sure they could get Thomas to sign the papers, but it doesn’t look good for them keeping everyone of Douglas blood relatives in the dark and the affidavits from Karen and Danielle might as well be the nail in their coffins. It might as well be the biggest fuck you that they could give on Caroline’s behalf.

She’ll still have her lawyers investigate the best options, but they might have overplayed their hands and now she has her daughter crying in her arms and unsure of what she should say...


	5. Chapter 5

Steffy’s POV

I wanted to do something so special for Douglas given all the shit has had to go through lately. This tug of war between Hope and my brother would have this boy in knots if he really grasped what is going on.

I refuse to let anyone use him as a chess piece and I’m going to do everything I can to make him happy. Fuck Hope and Brooke thinking they could manipulate my brother into giving up this sweet boy. He doesn’t get to be tossed around and kept in the dark. He doesn’t deserve that, and I won’t let anyone hurt him not even Thomas.

“Hey babe…” I see Douglas eyes shift from watching the trails to the mirror and he just smiles at me. When he smiles, he looks just like mom…

“Yeah!” His giggle is infectious and just brings a smile to my face.

“You like those hiking trails?” I just look at him through the rearview mirror and he nods.

“Yeah its like it never ends Aunt Steffy it’s so cool!”

“You know I walk those trails like almost everyday how about we hike them together on the weekends! We can bring a camera and take pictures of all the cool plants and birds and let your grandmas see your adventures. Do you think they would like that?”

“Yeah, I used to do that at this big park with mommy. I don’t remember the park name, but it was huge, and it had a lot of people and mommy bought me my own ice cream cone.” My stomach clenches at the mention of Caroline and I think to myself its not something that makes him feel bad just a nonchalant mention, so I keep myself from influencing any kind of behavior upon him. I don’t want him to think he always has to feel sad at the mention of his mom.

“Oh, that sounds awesome sweetheart we can do that again and the trails don’t have any ice cream, but I will take you to my favorite ice cream parlor after and you can taste so many flavors. It tastes so good you will have trouble picking just one flavor!” I try to create excitement and it works because he looks at me like I blew his mind.

“Really?!”

“Of course! Every time I go, I take forever to choose because everything is so good…”

“Hmm I will have to see for myself…”

“You are such a funny one Douglas Hamilton Forrester…”

“Thanks Aunt Steffy! What are we doing to do today?” I love his eagerness. Douglas may look like us but that eagerness for adventure is all Caroline.

“So, I have a surprise Douglas, but I can’t tell you for maximum surprise-i-ness?”

“Is that a word Aunt Steffy?”

“No baby it isn’t but you know how I am!” We both just giggle, and I finally make it through this ugly LA traffic.

“Aunt Steffy this isn’t your house!” Douglas is just looking around and I wanted to be away from the house because I felt that Hope or Liam might show up unannounced and I don’t want to confuse Douglas further and sure as hell might not be able to stop myself from cursing Hope out after her stunts.

“You know Douglas you are such a smart kid! We came here because this is where the surprise is!”

He gets so excited and I tell him that it is important he doesn’t peak so I just carry him and make my way for the elevators at the hotel. 

“You’re not peeking right?”

“No Aunt Steffy I want maximum surprise-i-ness.” This kid is going to have a really good timing for jokes soon enough.

“That’s right Douglas!” The elevator finally goes to our floor and I set him down but hold his hand and we walk to the suite I booked. I slip the key in the door…

“Surprise!” Three voices scream out in unison…

“Prize…” Kelly was late and on the right track but not quite there but then again she is only a year and a half!”

Douglas opened his eyes and ran into the suite only to get hugs that he clearly had been missing.

“There’s my very best boy.” My mom wanted to set Kelly down, but Danielle had her arms open to accept Kelly.

“I’m just Ham-ming it up…” This makes me laugh so hard, but it makes my mom cry because this is something we always said as kids with each other and what Uncle Zach and mom said to each other.

“We’re always going to be Ham-ming it up!” She just holds Douglas like he could evaporate and plant with him so many kisses.

“Grandma you’re giving me more kisses than Aunt Steffy!” It’s clear he is loving all the attention!

“It’s only right that I give more kisses than Aunt Steffy isn’t that right Karen and Danielle?”

“Absolutely I believe its our turn to give you kisses!” Karen comes closer and Douglas makes a dash for it and Danielle passes me Kelly and all three grandmas start chasing Douglas around the suite and its so delightful to here his squeals of laughter because Kelly can feel the infectiousness and coos in delight.

“Gam…” 

“Yes Kelly, that’s grandma and Auntie Karen and Auntie Dani too.” It’s absurd this fancy hotel suite is basically turning into a makeshift playground for Douglas, but I guess just about anywhere can turn into a playground kids are ready to for some playtime.

Douglas gets makes a mistake and dashes to a corner and the granny squad start to close in. They creep in closer Karen and mom give him tickles while Dani showers him with kisses.

“This is way better than the videocall!”

“What video call?” Danielle goes to the sofa and sets Douglas in her lap while mom and Karen sit on each end.

“Douglas was missing his favorite people and I told him that he could facetime so he could hear about your day and tell you about his.”

“Yeah this is way better than FaceTime. How could we ever tickle your feet on Facetime?!” Karen presses her fingers to the underside of his bare feet and if Douglas is anything like me then he will be extremely ticklish!

“You like your surprise babe?” I ask my nephew if he is happy and I don’t really need an answer because he hasn’t stopped smiling since he heard surprise.

“Yeah maximum surprise-i-ness!

“Steffy you can’t teach him words that do not exist!” Mom playfully scolds me, but she can’t hold it for long because she is already laughing and so are the other granny squad members.

“I just knew if operation granny squad was successful then maximum surprise-i-ness would be achieved.”

“You seriously do not call us granny squad!?” Danielle’s face is hard to read because she has such a good poker face.

“Granny!” Kelly finds the most opportune times to say complete words because it makes me snicker that my daughter is a troll queen before her terrible twos.

“Yeah Kelly they are my grannies!” Douglas starts dancing in Danielle’s lap and her deadpan is so fucking hilarious I just start laughing.

“It looks like its settled… #grannysquad” I just start chanting Granny squad and Douglas joins me in the chant too and I have never seen such identical faces from women who look nothing alike and it makes me laugh so hard.

“Douglas honey are you hungry? It’s not a party without food!” The boy doesn’t even wait for Karen to finish before he is jumping out of Dani’s lap to the table and I had some of his favorite foods delivered earlier and my mom makes him a plate.

We all come to the table and set ourselves down and grab some food. Kelly is in her highchair and she isn’t quite hungry yet, so she just stares at us eating. Douglas gets full so quickly and I can tell the grownups wanna talk.

“Hey Douglas, you know I brought that PSP with me. Maybe you can show me your skills. I have it in my room.” Dani gets up and takes Douglas into her part of the suite to distract him while I speak with mom and Karen.

“What were the particulars for the judge’s ruling?”

“Judge Carmichael gave me temporary custody for the duration of Douglas’s school year. She wants progress reports, but the next formal date would be at the conclusion of the school year and she will make a determination on what to do. I really think the affidavits you and Danielle made really pushed for the judge to see we were a united front and she knew we wanted the best for Douglas.

“I’m just glad Thomas did not sign the papers. I am furious with him but who knows could have happened if he did…” When I told mom about this, she literally found the first flight out of Paris and met Karen and Danielle in New York. They flew commercial to go under the radar and for Bill not to know that they were in town. 

“I’m upset with Thomas too, but he has been so impulsive since Caroline died. Dani and I didn’t want him to leave but we could see him struggling in their home and then we thought maybe it isn’t the worst thing for him to move back to LA but its been really hard for us to not have Douglas so close.” My mom has that look in her eye and I know she is Doc right now and not mom.

“Karen could you describe you describe Thomas’s actions when you interacted with him. I’d like to learn more about them to understand his rationale as of late.” Karen starts to explain some out of pocket choices Tom has made. None of them sound extreme as isolated incidents but they also don’t sound like decisions Tom would make.

“Do you think there’s a scientific reason behind this and not just grief?”

“There could be… Steffy I want you to have Thomas agree to have a therapy session and describe what Karen has told us to the psychiatrist. I can’t make a diagnosis on someone I’m so close to because I can’t be impartial.” I listen to my mom. Normally she would do this herself but none of the Granny squad wanted anyone to know they were here. They will make themselves known when and if they want.

I can tell my mom probably has an idea of what Thomas could be suffering from and she just wants another shrink to confirm it.

“Let’s be done with this for now we have a party for Douglas, and it has to be the best party until Christmas.” Karen texts Dani and they come out. We all have cupcakes and start playing board games and I may love Douglas but when it comes to games everyone knows I play to win, and I have no problem beating a kindergartener whatsoever. 

Lo and behold I win every game we play and Karen is saying let Douglas win and Taylor just tells her I would crush Kelly into the ground too if she could play and that makes us all laugh but I shrug because she is right…

\------------------

In this story Taylor never shot Bill... Bill was never shot because the nonsense of having Taylor commit this kind of crime makes absolutely no sense even if she did think Bill acted in a predatory manner I don't think she would resort to shooting him she would just drag him for filth.


	6. Chapter 6

Steffy’s POV

I decided that I needed a fresh start and so did my family. I want to make sure that Douglas is always secure, and no surprises could shake him or worse anything that throws me for a loop. We stayed in the suite which was so good for both children soaking all of this attention. I make the decision to move into a new home that will guarantee no surprise visitors show up unannounced but also help me move on from losing Phoebe. I know that she is Beth and that she is Hope’s child but the life I thought I had in that house was with Kelly and Phoebe. Kelly is young enough where she will forget in time and Douglas just needs some new scenery and a place that will be his home for as long as I can give him one.

I look for condos that are close to work and give me everything I need. I review some of them with the ladies and get their opinion on the best options. Mom tells me to choose something close to Douglas’s school and Caroline’s moms agree so I put a call in to my real estate agent friend and ask her to investigate it for me.

I do take Douglas on that hike while the granny squad take care of Kelly.

“Aunt Steffy you do this every day?!” for the steps that are to steep for him I just lift him.

“What’s the matter you can’t keep up?” Steffy don’t be so competitive with a kid!

“It’s nice but a lot of steps are big…”

“When you get older the steps won’t seem as big that’s why you have to eat the good stuff like broccoli.”

“I have to eat yuckos to get over the steps.” He looks at me with a face that I wish I could frame.

“Yes Douglas. That’s just the rules. I didn’t make them up. The Chief Hiker makes the rules and I just follow them.”

“Is the chief hiker person real?”

“Douglas what kind of question is that of course the Chief Hiker is real?! I know the guy myself his name is Gus.” I’m pulling this boy’s leg but if it gets him not questioning to eat vegetables, I’ll take it. We’ll pretend the chief hiker is like the tooth fairy or Santa.

“Well if you say so I believe in Gus.” He seems unsure but he accepts it. I think he only isn’t picking a fight because he spotted a cool bird, he took a pic of and he is getting free ice cream out of this.

“Aunt Steffy I’m kinda tired.” He looks so sad like that would make me mad or something and it makes me want to punch Thomas in the throat.

“That’s okay! You can always tell me what you’re feeling, and you don’t have to be scared. I’m here for you baby and nothing is ever going to change that because you are my favorite guy.” I tap his nose with my finger to coax a smile from him and that did the trick. I open my arms and he come to me I give him a tight hug. I pick him gently and follow the trail back to my car and get him strapped in and I make a beeline for my door because I am sweating! I give him some water to cool himself down and take a sip myself to help calm me. The best part of today will be going to get ice cream. I can’t wait for Douglas to try it.

Of course, the LA traffic is just a nightmare. We just sing baby shark just about 400 times until we get to the ice cream parlor. It’s weirdly addicting that song it’s like going down a rabbit hole. We make it to The Frieze and Douglas starts to show his excitement with his feet. It’s been a while since I have been here, and I’m excited myself.

We go in and Douglas asks if we are eating in the car and I tell him of course not. After the seventh try I wanted Douglas to make up his mind but then I’m just glad I didn’t choose Baskin Robbins and have him try 31+ flavors. I get myself a cake cone with two scoops of cookies and cream which makes me so happy I could cry and Douglas wanted to separate flavors but him being little I asked them to charge me for two singles and we would be back for the second one.

“This taste so good!!!” Douglas is just dancing in his seat and he is such a precious child. He makes it so easy to love him and it breaks my heart the cards he’s been dealt.

“I told you! I know all the best spots you know! You know when I was your age my grandma Stephanie used to take my sister Phoebe and I here when she wanted to have a girls day with just us and we used to come here and it used to take us like 15 minutes to decide because everything we tried was so delicious.” I keep that memory of Phoebe pressed to my heart. We always wanted to get the same thing, but we would always have to come to agreement it’s why we decided cookies and cream would be our favorite ice cream.

“15 minutes! I decided mine in 3!” He puts fingers up to show me three like I wouldn’t understand.

“Yes, because you are such a smart cookie… You want me to buy some ice cream for home too? I can buy some cake cones too and we can have our own ice cream parties. It will be something just for us just like it was when I was your age.”

“Yeah! I can get ice cream all the time…” Douglas looks at me like he won the lottery and I look at him like he lost his damn mind.

“Um no… we will have ice cream sometimes baby like when we get a good grade on a test thing like that.”

“I hope I get a lot of tests then.” This little boy is too much for me got me laughing while my ice cream melts.

“When do we go home?” Douglas knows that the hotel is temporary and that his grandmas have to go back to their lives at some point.

“You know I was thinking about that! I was thinking maybe we should move into our own place and we can help me decide. We will go see some places and you tell me what you like, and I tell you what I like. Grandma Karen thought you were perfect for the job.” I decide that I should move out of the place that holds a lot of memories good and bad but I’m moving on from that. I am putting Liam in the past and that house is a reminder of our marriage and baby Pheobe and I want to leave that behind. 

I am not going to add dysfunction to my life, but I can’t think of anything more confusing for these kids to have to see. Douglas is more than capable to understand this, and I refuse to be like everyone else. He is going to have a stable home life and I am going to life a life that is as assured as possible.

“I can help?!” He looks so excited like it is a mission that he refuses to fail.

“Yeah of course you can help! We are going to make our home happen. Kelly is a little to young to help us decide but it’s me and you baby me and you.” I want to feel included the family I am creating because I want to make his life filled with as much joy as possible.

“Me and you and Kelly!” I put my hand out and he meets me for a high five.

The place will be a condo that will give people less access. People come into my house all the time and I shutter to think of Hope showing up and taking Douglas. I also don’t like Liam coming in whenever he wants. I am going to set up boundaries with us having a stricter co-parenting plan instead of taking it on the fly. I’m not hung up on him anymore so I can see clearly now. I wouldn’t keep Liam from Kelly, but he hasn’t been there as much as he could, and he also shows up unannounced a lot and I have changed my schedule to accommodate that but that’s done now. It’s not even surprising that Liam hasn’t even gotten into contact with me about see his daughter… typical.

“So, do you want to check out some places today?!”

“Can I still have my other ice cream?” Umm duh I already paid for it!

“Yeah babe you can eat it in the car. I’m going to buy some ice cream for home what flavor you want?”

“I want to try the flavor you and Aunt Phoebe liked…” How has this universe given me this precious boy?!

“That sounds like a plan!” I buy a quart of it and rush over to the hotel and put it in the freezer and we dash out of there before the granny squad won’t let Douglas leave.

My mom gave me a list of places that she has gotten appointments with and we start at the top of the list which is really close to Douglas’s school which is a check. The outside looks pretty and so far, it’s a hit for Douglas too. We find the receptionist and she tell me the leasing office is on the second floor and we make our way to the elevator and there’s one that’s open and I pickup Douglas and start to run.

“Hold the elevator!” I yell and I see this guy reaching over as the elevator closes and I look at him in the eyes with the meanest face I could muster.  
“Douche!” I managed to get that outside before the elevator completely closed.

“What’s a douche?!” I want the ground to just swallow me up. I press the button to get another elevator and set Douglas down.

“It’s French for shower.” What else I am gonna say?

“So, you called him a douche because he is clean?”

“Something like that babe it’s opposite day so it’s the reverse but you can’t say that word it’s something grownups use.”

“Grownups are silly…”

“Yes, we are Douglas.” The next elevator opens, and it takes us no time at all to get to the agent that spoke to my mom earlier.

“Hello, you must be Stephanie. And who might you be?” The lady was genuinely nice to Douglas and she has scored her first point with me.

“I’m Douglas.”

“Nice to meet you Douglas I am Ana. It’s so nice to meet both of you. How about I show you some properties?” We go back into the elevator and I explain my wants. I am looking for 3-4 bedrooms preferably and ask her if there’s anything available that fits this. She understands and takes me to the first unit.

“This home here has four spacious bedrooms with four and a half baths. We have a breakfast bar kitchen with all new Bosch appliances. The range is induction to help cook food faster. Extra storage fridge which is great for families.” I look at Douglas and it looks like he likes the condo so far. We get to the view and it is so beautiful, and it feels like LA never ends.

She shows me the master bedroom which is lots of natural light which is great to help wake me up in the morning because I need every advantage in the book. She shows me the next room which would be Douglas’s and he is so excited and I’m glad that I brought him. We check out more of the condo and see what would be Kelly’s room and a guest room. And I really like this space and I ask Ana about all of the access to the building. I have to make sure people can’t come in here because whatever is going on with Hope and Thomas will not touch Douglas. The cliff house is no longer a safe viable option for me with everything that has gone on.

“I have a couple more viewings, but I will definitely keep this in mind and apparently so will Douglas.” Ana has been gracious with us and doesn’t make a stink about not signing on a dotted line. This is an investment into the kid’s future, and I have to make the best decision.

We go to the next places on the list my mom compiled and even though I like the places just fine none of them made Douglas as excited as the first place and I know I can’t hesitate in real estate. I call my real estate agency and tell them I want the first place and to be aggressive in getting me the place at the best price available. 

We are back with the squad I’m trying to figure out what to eat tonight and Douglas is playing cars with Danielle and Karen is entertaining Kelly while my mom French braids my hair and I get the text from Rachel my real estate agent and I got the place and she shaved 300k of the asking price.

“Douglas, we got the place you really liked.” Everyone starts whooping and dancing and I’m so happy thinking about the next chapter of my life. Douglas and Kelly are the reasons I can push the past in my rearview and focus on the things they deserve and make me believe I can have more than scraps.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam is calling Steffy and she doesn’t pick up. He is upset because he goes to her house in Malibu to see Kelly and no one was home. He knows that she is in LA because she has been to the Forrester Creations building.

“Liam she is just making you feel guilty about Kelly.” Hope chimes in thinking about Douglas and how he should be back with them at the cabin. She is still chiding herself for giving too much info to Steffy. It’s her own fault that her boy is not with her. As Hope gets lost in her thought it tears her up inside that her son must be going beside himself that he isn’t home. 

“Steffy doesn’t do that Hope. She told me that she would have Kelly and she wouldn’t be home, but she wouldn’t tell me where she was going. I just figured she would be back now.” Liam was actually a little upset Steffy wouldn’t tell him where she was going. 

A buzzing fills the silence of the room and he looks at his phone hoping it would be Steffy but it’s Hope’s phone and she answers. It seems to be Eric on the phone and by what Liam hears he infers it’s about work and just leaves her be and goes to check on Beth.

Liam holds his daughter and Hope looks at him with an unsure look on her face.

“It seems that Eric wants to see me at the office.” Hope doesn’t find it that weird, but she thought Eric wanted to step away from doing so much. Then she gets excited because it most likely means that he wants to see her ideas about HFTF. She has been so excited to add to her collection. She believes her ideas are going to take FC to the next level.

“Is everything okay?!”

“Yes, of course Liam. I’m sure he wants to talk about my ideas for Hope for The Future you know ever since we got our baby back, I haven’t really been in the office.” This seems to satisfy Liam and Hope comes over to kiss Beth and parts from Liam with a kiss to his cheek.

She picks up her keys and is out the door in a flash. Liam picks up his phone to call Steffy and he is miffed she doesn’t pick up yet again. He doesn’t understand why Steffy won’t tell him where she is. He misses her and wants to see her.

Hope rushes over to FC and she goes straight for the CEO office and she is surprised when the door is closed. She looks at Pam, but Pam tells her she can just knock. She wants to roll her eyes at Pam, but she wouldn’t dare rock the boat.

She knocks on the door and the first thing she sees is Steffy behind the desk and she steps into the room. She spots Eric and Ridge and she wonders if she just walked into an ambush. Eric goes to close the door and that makes her more nervous.

“Hello Hope, I’m happy you were able to come in today.” Steffy’s voice is leveled and Hope just expected her to sound tired. 

“Umm hi Steffy, I had some new ideas for HFTF and it’s great that you are all here because I think it will really make a mark.” Steffy’s face does not change whatsoever and it sets the hairs on Hope’s neck.

“Hope have a seat…” Steffy just looks at her like she can see through her and it makes Hope on edge.

“I can get those ideas for HFTF, but they are at home. I didn’t know that it would be a meeting.”

“If you had new ideas for HFTF why you wouldn’t bring them?” Steffy just tilts her head and it makes her ponytail sway and Ridge and Eric are silent and I don’t like the fact she is putting me on the spot in front of them.

“I rushed out the house because I got the call from Eric—”

“Hope if you had ideas for HFTF why don’t you share with us what it is?” Hope looks like she is getting agitated about being put on the spot…

“Steffy why are you even here? Eric, I thought when you called that you wanted to speak with me.” Hope trying to save face on being called out and she hopes that Eric or Ridge will save her from the third degree. To Hope it’s clear that Steffy is being hostile because of Beth even though Hope should be furious that Steffy took her son from her.

“Yes, my father did call you so we could discuss the line Hope.” Ridge looks at me and it doesn’t seem he is going to help me at all. Steffy gestures to the seat and Hope finally sits down.

“HFTF hasn’t been a success for Forrester Creations and we have decided to end the line due to lackluster sales versus the marketing campaign costs.” Steffy hands her the report that showcases the performance of HFTF.

“You cannot do this Steffy! This a low way to seek revenge!” Hope kept her mouth shut because she was going to add that she took her Douglas away from her.

“Hope this is not a plot of revenge if you look at the report you would see the lackluster sales versus the investment we put out. Hope the Future has a net negative of $4 million dollars.”

“That must be a miscalculation because the sales have been fantastic for Forrester.” 

“Our internal numbers do not lie Hope. The line has not been a success and I am not approving anymore money for this line… it is a money pit that we can’t continue to fund.” Steffy is firm about this.

“You cannot be serious. Eric… Ridge you can’t stand for this. Eric you are the owner you have some say and Ridge you are co-CEO you can veto this. What would my mom think of this? Does she know your plan on doing this?” Hope thinks her threat can sway Ridge.

“Whether you like or not Hope I share the majority owner title with my grandfather, but I have controlling interest of the company because he trusts me with his legacy.”

“I also agree with Steffy… It is a sad thing to have to axe a line Hope, but it is worse to beat a dead horse. This line doesn’t just lose us money I have mistakenly given money from other successful lines in order to help the line get to the finish line and be a hit but that hasn’t happened.” Ridge calmly explains with to Hope but by the scowl on her face it doesn’t seem like she is willing to listen to anyone.

“We’ll see about this!” She tries to march out the room but Steffy voice hits her before she can leave the room.

“The press release is already out Hope and the division is shut down. This was a courtesy and I won’t reverse anything. You are more than entitled to take that report with you. It will be a help with your business acumen in the future on how to analyze what is a success and what isn’t. Also, you can leave the door open thank you.” When Steffy finished her clear dismissal of Hope the younger girl realized that she had the report in her hand. She needs her mom to see this because she is sure her mother can speak to Ridge or Eric about this. Steffy isn’t allowed to take everything from her it just isn’t fair.

The Forresters remain and Ridge and Eric just look at Steffy and Eric interrupts the calm silence in the room.

“You have Taylor’s face, but Stephanie’s will. It’s a sight to behold to see your hold your ground.” Eric is so proud of his granddaughter and he thinks back to his wife and how she would push Steffy and Phoebe. Stephanie loved all her grandchildren immensely, but her namesake wanted to be like her grandmother and Phoebe wanted to be a singer. So, she pushed those girls and while it still hurts to think about Phoebe, he loves that Steffy keeps her alive with incorporating music so heavily in her vision of the company. 

“Thanks grandpa, it means so much to have your support. Yours too Dad.” They just nod at her and explain that they will always have her back.

“How has the house hunting been? Brooke has been hounding me about where you were, but I won’t give you up.” Steffy was really on the fence about telling her dad and grandad about were she would be living but she thought her father agreed that Hope was obsessed with Douglas and wanted him protected so she caved. Thomas has texted but Steffy made sure to only allow video chat outside so Thomas couldn’t figure it out. Thomas right now is a loose cannon so she doesn’t know if he would spill her location and it somehow got back to Hope and Brooke.

“I made an offer on a condo and it’s been accepted. It was the place Douglas liked the most and I have an interior decorator completing the space so we can all just move-in. I’m ready for this next chapter and I promise you both that I will do the best by both of them.”

“We know Steffy…” Eric comes closer to her to give her a hug.

“All right let’s put a kibosh on all the sentimental stuff. I got some business to discuss. I want to think about LA Fashion Week. Technically it’s over but I want us to seize on the opportunity by generating our own buzz and not having to have the press decide on which show to go to. We need to tap ourselves back in for red carpets. They are walking ad campaigns and if we have the good relationship with the top stylists than we can really set ourselves apart.”

“When did you have the time to do all of this?” Ridge is impressed with his daughter’s foresight.

“I didn’t get a lot of sleep for a while dad, so I had all the time to think.” She doesn’t make mention it was when she had another child and Eric and Ridge know better than to step on that landmine.

“But we don’t have a line Steffy and I don’t know if I would be able to conjure up so many pieces in such a short matter of time.”

“Like I said Dad I had a lot of time the dresses are being made as we speak. I was in the designing process for about four months.” Steffy goes to her bag and pulls out her phone and shows them video of the dresses and one-of-a-kind pantsuits being made and they look at her like they are confused.

“Phoebe and Thomas weren’t the only creatives you know…” For the longest time he figured Thomas and Phoebe took after him and Steffy took more after Taylor, but he is glad he is wrong.

“These are incredible Steffy but what about a venue on such short notice.” Eric is thinking about the logistics of throwing a fashion show on short notice and he has to sit down from the idea of the stress of it all.

“I booked an appointment with the Persephone for tomorrow. I would love for you to go with me grandpa. Dad it would be amazing if I could delegate the pieces to you. I think it would be beneficial for you to give them the once-over and take them to an Atelier level.” Steffy knows her designs are good, but her father has so much experience with Haute Couture and she trusts him. He just nods and looks to Eric who does the same.

“It sounds like a plan. Steffy just forward me the information on when the appointment will be so I can have Heath take me there.”

“You got it.” In Steffy’s mind she couldn’t think of a time where so much has gone right, and she let’s her shoulders down for a sec and bask in herself for today.

Meanwhile Hope has made it back to the Logan property but instead of going for the cabin she goes to the main house and goes to see her mother. She needs her mother’s support to counteract Steffy and her vindictive agenda against her.

“Mom! Are you here?!” Hope is too upset for pleasantries.

Brooke comes down to see her daughter so upset and she knows something is up and it has to do with Thomas or Steffy.

“What’s the matter Hope? You sound upset!”

“Oh, I am more than upset mom! I am livid… pissed!”

“Tell me everything that happened?”

“Steffy is what happened! I got a call from Eric today and he asked me to go to the office and I’m thinking great I haven’t been to the office in a while because of everything that has happened and I wanted to run HFTF ideas with him but when I go into the office it’s Steffy, Ridge and Eric there. They told me that they want to axe HFTF. The line has been so successful for FC and it was clear Steffy coaxed them into it. Mom they looked ashamed that they had to do it. It was a mistake for Steffy to be co-CEO. Ridge wouldn’t have done this to me!”

“Steffy can’t just cut a line Hope. She would have to prove that it wasn’t successful.”

“She couldn’t mom! She kept trying to show me this phony report saying that it would show me that HFTF lost $4 million dollars but it’s a lie! People love the line mom you have seen it.” Brooke her mouth shut that aspect. She takes the report and reviews it and Brooke cannot dispute that the documents look valid.

“Hope it looks like there’s some validity for this happening. Hope we can always do another line!”

“Are you kidding me?! Steffy wants to take everything from me mom! Hope for the Future was my first baby and now she comes out of nowhere and takes Douglas. She had Beth for the for so long too!”  
“Hope I haven’t seen eye to eye with Steffy on much, but she wasn’t involved in keeping Beth from us. We can’t blame her for that you know that right?” Brooke is concerned with her daughter’s thought process. She isn’t Steffy’s biggest fan but Steffy would never steal a child knowingly and she wouldn’t steal a child with any ties to her.

“I know that but its frustrating! She has Douglas and I went to go see him mom and they weren’t at the cliff house and I don’t have any clue where he is. She is withholding him, and he is probably wondering where I am and if I abandoned him. I thought she might have been out of town but then I go to a meeting with Eric only to see her. She can’t hide Douglas from us mom. He calls me mommy and I don’t take that lightly. I promised to do right by him, and I meant that. What can the lawyer do mom?”

“Well he said that our best-case scenario would have been for Thomas allowing you to adopt Douglas. It became more complicated since Steffy has petitioned the court.”

“But it’s only temporary mom she eventually has to give Douglas back to Thomas, and I am going to make sure Thomas knows that Douglas’s place is here with me. It may take a while, but I am going to get my son back mom.” Hope goes in for a hug and Brooke is ready to give her daughter some comfort, but she is also concerned that being fixated on Douglas can lead to the destruction of her family with Liam and send him running back to Steffy.


	8. Chapter 8

Steffy’s POV

I am so excited to see the space at the Persephone. I am slightly overbooked today because Kelly is running a slight fever, so I am picking up Douglas from school today while mom stays with Kelly.

I pull up to the curb and Douglas is already running towards my car. I get out and go to give him a kiss and buckle him in his car seat and I make a dash for it to the Persephone.

“Hey babe, I have to get some work done so we are going on a field trip today and I need a special helper.”

“Where are we going Aunt Steffy?” Douglas gets so excited at the smallest things and it reminds me of Phoebe when we were kids. Always wanting to be out and about.

“It’s a fancy hotel called the Persephone and someone special is going to join us.”

“Who?!”

“Hmm how about your great grandpa Eric?”

“I love my GG he’s the best!”

“He’s better than me?!” I’m just ribbin’ the boy.

“I mean second best!”

“That’s what I thought!” The traffic isn’t that bad yet, but it could be because the Persephone is not that far from the hotel.

We get there and I give the keys to the valet and see grandad and before I know it Douglas rips his hand from mine to go to run to him and normally I would tell him to not do that but the sight of him in granddad’s arms is priceless. The happiness radiating from both of them is worth it. We make our way in and I see Tanya the woman I spoke with about a week ago and two guys and I immediately scowl at one of them. The other one looks similar, but he has red hair. 

“It’s the douche!” Douglas shouts his statement into existence, and I want to be swallowed by the earth.

“Douglas where did you learn that word?!” Grandpa sounds beside himself.

“It’s French for shower.”

“Well yes technically it is…” Grandpa just looks at me and knows I had something to do with it.

“The douche’s name is Jay Halstead and I’m his brother Will and I hear that you want to use our building for a fashion show?” Will is speaking but Jay looks at me with a smirk and I want to wipe it off his smug douche face.

“Yes, I’m Stephanie Forrester and this is my grandfather Eric—”

“And I’m Douglas!” He is so precious, but it may not have been the best to bring him with me.

“That’s right baby!” I give him a small kiss to his cheek and grandpa sets him down and I hold his hand.

“My granddaughter and I wanted to see if you would to let us use your hotel to host a fashion show at your property.”

“Not that it is isn’t an interesting offer but why us?” Finally, this douche Jay speaks, and he is still as smug as he was when he wasn’t speaking.

“Well I love the name in itself. I love the goddess Persephone and her transformation into a formidable opponent to people who underestimate her. This is synonymous with the vision my grandparents had when they created this company. For women to feel their most authentic selves and embrace it.” Granddad needs a second I put my hand on his elbow and Jay looks at me a little softer without that glint of smugness and I think to myself for a fraction of a second that he is really good looking but I don’t get caught up in it too long.

“Steffy are you with us?” Grandpa is snapping me out of my own thoughts, and I look at Jay again and he is even more smug than he was before.

“Yeah I’m here I was just thinking can I see your roof and your ballroom.”

“Of course, you can Ms. Forrester.” He takes us to the elevators… it’s been a while since someone other than Liam has flirted with me, but I can’t lie and say it doesn’t feel fun and a little bit dangerous. I can feel his eyes on me as we cross into the elevator. He makes sure to stand right next to me and some guests cross into the elevator and I make sure to put Douglas closer to me.

“You look like you like to break all the rules.” He whispers lightly in my ear and I look around and no one is paying any attention to this and I just look at him with a scowl and he gives me a smile that makes my frown drop it’s a genuine smile which makes him even more good looking and I shouldn’t be focusing on myself. I gotta do right by the kids I shouldn’t even be entertaining thoughts about this douche, but he made me shiver when he whispered in my ear and worse, he noticed my reaction. 

Me being the dummy I am can feel my face morphing into a smile which I do not want to do! It just makes him tilt his head to look at me some more when I face forward and try to make my face neutral again.

The elevator finally dings to the top floor and the roof is huge and the view is incredible. I start walking visualizing where the runway would be and how it would look during a sunset and I don’t even think I care about looking at the ballroom and I walk over to my granddad and ask him what he thinks. He likes the space and I ask him how it would look like during a sunset. I like the idea of a natural transformation of day to night which encompasses why I chose the hotel during a sunset and he thinks it’s a good idea. The Halstead brothers and the events coordinator look towards us waiting for our answer. 

“I want the show here I don’t need to see the ballroom. I think makes more sense of what I want to do with the show.”

“What is the prospective date you would want to showcase your fashion show?” This is the first time I had even heard the events coordinator speak and I don’t know if it’s been that she has been silent so far or that I just haven’t been paying attention to her.

“Next Friday would be optimal for me.”

“It looks like we may not be able to accommodate that we have a roof party on that day.” I knew short notice might not work and I hate being right about this. Douglas tries to make me feel better and hugs my leg and give him a little head scratch. I guess I’ll just have to find another hotel or just scrap the idea altogether and figure something else out with Foret Atelier.

“I’m sure we can find a solution and have the fashion show here.” I almost jump for joy when Jay the douche says this. I might just take that title away if we have the show here. The event coordinator looks at him and he just smiles at her and it seems this guy knows how to get what he wants and uses his charm to get there. Grandpa seems satisfied and we walk back to the service elevator that brought us up here. 

I go into the elevator first with Douglas and grandpa is to my left and of course the douche chooses the corner spot to my right and so many people come into the elevator as we keep descending to the ground floor and grandpa gets separated from me and Douglas again.

“I’ll make sure you get the roof for your show if you go to dinner with me. Just dinner I promise, and we can go wherever you want. If you say yes, then that’s my answer too.” I chuckle to what Jay says in my ear. This guy is as slick as melted butter. Douglas looks at me and I stick my tongue out at him and he does the same thing to me, so I bop his nose and he laughs at me. We finally get to the ground floor.

I thank the event coordinator for meeting with us and shake hands with the Halstead brothers and Jay makes sure to have a lasting impression that just about everyone notices even Douglas and the boy is just 5.

We walk out and I get my car from the valet and I ask Grandpa if he wants to let Heath have the rest of the day and I drive him back home.

“It seems that young man is enamored with you Steffy.” Grandpa notices quite astutely and I knew this question was coming I just didn’t know when.

“Yes, it seems so, but I can’t entertain things like that grandpa. I have two kids to take care of.”

“You are like Stephanie to a tee. You know when your father was about Douglas’s age and Thorne was about 3 your grandmother devoted her life to them which is admirable, but she didn’t want to make time for herself. I used to say Stephanie I want to take you out for a night on the town and she would say Eric I’d love that but not tonight. She said that many nights and I thought to myself. She made so many sacrifices for me to start Forrester not just the money or belief in me but raised our children so well. At that point Stephanie had put it all on the line for Forrester we had to be successful or we would be homeless.  
I couldn’t let her down but after a hard’s day work I would come back to our tiny 2-bedroom apartment and I said Stephanie let’s go out dancing and she said I’d love to but not tonight again. She had Thorne in her arms and she finally turned around and saw the dress I had made for her. She set Thorne down beside your father in their playpen and just started crying and said it was beautiful and she was overwhelmed because she didn’t know when we would be able to go out and I told her Ms. McClaskey said she would love to babysit and your grandmother had this smile out of this world. We went to a jazz club and we danced for hours until her feet hurt.   
The whole reason I’m telling you this story was your grandmother always tried to be everything to everyone but would never ask for anything in return and she was so young, beautiful and daring and she had a zest for life and almost allowed the concept of motherhood to tell her she shouldn’t enjoy anything else. Steffy you are allowed to have a life…be young and daring. It’s important to have that balance because it will make your life richer and therefore their lives richer for it.” Grandpa telling me this story really hits home to me because I have been in childcare mode that I don’t even think of myself too much anymore. It would be kind of fun to date, but I think the prospects might be a little slim because some guys are so weird about women with kids. But Jay wasn’t and I don’t know what is coming over myself.

“Grandpa I promise I will put myself out there a little more and have some fun that doesn’t involve baby shark or Sesame Street.”

“That’s the spirit… Steffy this isn’t the way back to my house…”

“Oh, I know I wanted to show you my new home and see what you think.”

“Well in that case I am honored sweetheart I’d love to see it. I am guessing I’ll be the first one.”

“Yeah the interior designer says it’s ready to move in so I’m excited. I know I can trust you to not say anything about where I live right...”

“Of course, you can Steffy!” I know I can count on grandad and I make my way over to the condo complex and it’s not far from the Persephone at all. I park in my parking space and we make our way to the lobby and I’m so ready to see the apartment and so is Douglas.

“Mr. Forrester! Fancy seeing you here. Hey Douglas, my man! Ms. Forrester.” He gives Douglas a high five and he is trying to make a good impression and I want to roll my eyes.

“Yes, it is funny running into you again young man. What are you doing here? It seems like we just saw you.” Grandad says exactly what I want to say except the young man part.

“Oh, I own this building so I’m here a lot as well as the hotel.” I can’t escape this man of course I buy a condo from this guy.

“Of course,” I can’t help myself.

“Did you have time to think over your answer for dinner?”

“She absolutely did, and the answer is yes.” I just look at my grandfather like he lost his damn mind and he just smiles, and I think to what we just talked about and I guess I’ll take the chance plus if it gets me the rooftop then even better.

“What are we going to eat?” Douglas pipes up and this Jay guy just starts to do that cough laughing thing people on tv shows do.

“You know Douglas I was thinking we should have a guys night. What do you say?” Douglas thinks about the offer seriously and he agrees.

“Give me your phone. I’ll see you tonight at the Persephone.” He hands it over and I put my number in there and text myself. 

“I’ll be seeing you Ms. Forrester.” He gives me one of those charming smiles that I guess makes women go weak and I just give him the stare grandma would give when she was convinced, we were up to something. It makes him trip over himself, so I count that as a win.  
“It’s time to go see our new home Douglas. You ready babe?” I don’t stick around to see what he does. We may our way to the elevators and I’m really excited to see my new home.

I slide the key in the door and open to a gorgeous new home and I am so impressed on how it turned out. The natural light really does shine through and the new wall color makes it feel warm and hospitable.

“Steffy the condo looks great!” Grandad really seems to like it and Douglas runs to his room and it turned out so much better than I could have ever thought. 

Our next chapter starts here for us and I have to get ready for a date tonight and secure that space for the fashion show.


	9. Chapter 9

Steffy’s POV

I drop-off Douglas and grandad at his house and make my way back to the hotel and I am dreading it because I’m going to have three women hounding me about this and I’m kind of nervous because of what Karen and Danielle might think.

“Is anyone here?!” I make my way into the hotel room and it looks near empty which is a great sign!

“Hey Steffy!” Danielle comes out of her room and she sees my confused face

“Hey Dani, where is everybody?”

“Oh! Karen is taking a nap and Kelly should be taking one too your mother is with her.” I guess the Karen’s nap is no more because she comes out of her room.

“Hey Steffy! Kelly is doing so much better. Her fever disappeared and she was pretty happy.” I’m so happy to hear my baby girl’s fever broke and she’s doing so much better. I feel guilty for being at work and missing out on these things’ mom says that is normal and that most mothers feel that guilt, but I just have to push through.

“Where’s Douglas? I’ve been missing him.” Danielle has been looking around since I walked in the door.

“So, about that he’s actually with my grandfather right now. They are going to have a guy whatever after grandad bailed me out.” I didn’t think too much of it when I said it, but I know I walked myself into some trouble and of course my mom comes from my room.

“What do you mean Eric bailed you out?” Karen asks the question, but all of the ladies look at me expectantly.

“I kinda have a date tonight thanks to grandad.”

“You’re telling me Eric set you up on a blind date?” My mom looks like she is going to laugh at me.  
“Well it isn’t blind technically its really a work thing. I have to secure a site so we can host it there and the guy happens to be the owner. It’s not really a date.”

“Oh Steffy, if it wasn’t a date you wouldn’t have called it a date the first go round. Now that we have established that this is a date you must simply model us some outfits and we’ll tell you what’s the best.” I don’t know how this situation devolved so quickly but I know better than to try and talk back to my mom.

I feel a little weird about getting opinions on outfits to wear on my date with Jay from members of Liam’s family and I hope this doesn’t turn awkward, but they didn’t outwardly show anything, so I guess it’s okay.

My first dress bodycon dress and it’s a little loud being red and all.

“What’s the attire for the date?” Dani asks and then I think about that and we never discussed that aspect.  
“I don’t actually know I want to keep it a little casual because it is a dinner about business.” I try to emphasize on that part and absolutely no one believes means I just roll my eyes. 

I decide I want to be done with this and pull out my silver sequined t-shirt dress and leather jacket and pair it with chucks. It’s fun and comfortable for me to wear and I still look cute. I come out and everyone is giving their seal of approval on this which makes me really happy. 

“It looks like this is a winner!” I give a twirl and showcase my whole outfit.

“Steffy you look gorgeous this Jay will not know what hit him.”

“Mom thanks but this is still a business dinner. I need to secure a spot for our fashion show with his hotel.”

“It doesn’t mean you can’t have fun. This guy is really attractive…” Karen pipes up and I feel awkward because Liam is her nephew.

“So this isn’t weird for you?” 

“Why would it be weird for me? Because we’re related to Liam. Liam let you slip through his fingers and if I treated Danielle the way Liam has treated you; I wouldn’t blame her for never wanting to speak to me again. I love Liam I do but it doesn’t blind me to how concerning his behavior is. You don’t get to be a sister wife while he waffles back and forth never making a decision. It’s not about Hope to me. He has done this with three different women to you. Liam has a pattern of doing this to you and you are too accomplished to wait around for him. You can’t put your life on hold for love that isn’t built to last because someone is not in it for the long haul.” I never known I needed to hear this from someone in his family. Bill would always say I have to fight Hope because I’m the better option but has Liam ever been the better option for me? I have to chase his ass and I shouldn’t have to do that. I hate feeling that desperate for love but it’s what I learned.

“Steffy I need to apologize to you. I know I have steered Liam to you one time too many. On a logical level I tried to prove that he should be with you because you are such an intelligent, caring, adventurous woman and so much more. But I don’t need to prove to anyone how amazing you are. You deserve so much more than to wait around like I did with your father. I allowed that to trickle down to you and I’m so sorry for that. I know that affected your outlook and the fact that it is Hope right now also doesn’t help. I promise I will support your choices instead of voicing what I think you should do because clearly, they were not right. You should be out living your own life free to do what you want. Don’t feel guilty about going on dates don’t get caught up like me and waste your youth chasing after someone who refuses to stick to their commitments.” My mom hugs me, and I never thought she would say something like this.

“I never thought I needed to hear this but you ladies talking to me has really helped me and I want to thank you for that.” I grab my purse and I get out of there and start to think about my date.

Meet me at the Best Buy on Olympic Boulevard- Steffy

We are having dinner at a Best Buy?!- Jay

If you want to go if you don’t, I guess I’ll just be stood up. - Steffy

When I got in my uber I did think of what happens if he doesn’t show? If he doesn’t show up, I won’t turn back to the hotel. I’m would be too embarrassed to say anything to my mom, so I’ll just explore some of the city and go back and say I didn’t like the date.

I get to the Best Buy and I stay by the side of the entrance and he isn’t here. I start to get worried that he did stand me up, but I see him coming out of the Best Buy.

“Jay!” I yell his name to get his attention and he just smiles and shrugs at me and I see Cheetos and Sprite in his hand, and I am so confused.

“I secured our dinner since we are having it at a Best Buy!” 

“Who said anything about having dinner here? I said to meet me here.”

“Oh! You know you are a weird one Stephanie Forrester…”

“Says the guy who buys Cheetos and Sprite as dinner?”

“I thought you were joking so I tried to one up you.” I can see he has a silly streak and I really like that.

“Now look at you! First of all if you were going to feed me Cheetos for dinner it should have been flaming hot babe!”

“Oh so now I’m babe I can dig that.” He is so infuriating! I didn’t mean it like that!

“Oh no you don’t I say that to so many people!” I really do though.

“That includes me now! Ha! How about we go to my car before it’s your fault it gets towed and you show me where we are going to have some real food. I came hungry.” I just shake my head and follow him to his car. I told him to meet me at this Best Buy because it’s close to my favorite hidden gem Rosalia’s.

“Did you get us reservations? We are never going to get a table with this wait…” 

“Steffy!” I see my girl Lina…  
“Hi Lina! I had that craving, so I had to come!”

“Hahaha I always tell you that you won’t be able to resist. How’s the family?!”

“Can you believe that Kelly is a year and a half and Douglas started kindergarten this year!”

“You have to bring them soon so I can take pictures! Let me get you a table girl.” It pays to be a reformed party girl in LA sometimes.

“What was that about waiting?” 

“Ha…ha…ha I’m glad because I was about to go eat my gourmet Best Buy food if I had to wait all night for a table.” Lina comes back to seat us and I give her a quick hug before I sit. Jay rushes to take my seat out and I think it’s unnecessary but cute and I think he might be nervous like me.

“So tell me what’s good on this menu?! You seem like regular here.”

“Everything is pretty good, but we have to get two orders of the Lobster Ravioli. One is not enough and extra sauce. I hope you aren’t allergic to seafood” It’s making so me so hungry thinking about it. It’s my favorite thing to have so I make sure I don’t have it often so I can really savor it.

“I am not. I have to ask this question… Why meet up at Best Buy?!” I have been waiting on him to ask this for a while now I am almost shocked that he asked the question.

“I don’t know it was fun! I thought it would add a little adventure to meet up in a place where we aren’t intended to be…”

“You do that a lot huh?”

“Not anymore… When I was old enough, I couldn’t wait to get out the house and explore what’s out there. The thing was so was my sister… So this is before technology was what it is now, and we used to just randomly look up places in the yellow pages and take the buses sometimes two to get there.”  
“When you put it like that it does seem kind of fun. Is your sister anything like you or complete opposites? My brother and I are so alike in certain ways and so completely night and day in other ways.”

“Yeah I could say the same thing for me and my sister. She was a creative and I was sharp-nosed so as she gravitated and found herself in artistry I wanted to be just like our grandmother. But we were both such free spirits. We used to send each other on scavenger hunts and solve mysteries we set out for each other. Most of all we used to love pranking our brother. He was Mr. Responsible and always so put together.”

“I feel for your brother! I can’t imagine having two siblings plotting your downfall. Does your sister help you run Forrester?”

“In a way she does but she died about 10 years ago in a car accident.”

“I’m so sorry I really didn’t know… I feel like an ass… shit.”

“It’s okay. I have made enough peace with it that I got to move forward. She would punch me in the throat if I shut myself off from living because of her. She was my twin. When she died a part of me died too but I also keep her alive by living my life with fun and adventure the way I know she would want me too.” It takes everything to not break down but sometimes I feel okay sometimes it still feels fresh. I don’t know why I’m sharing this with a guy I barely know.

“When we lost our mom, I didn’t know which way was up. She was everything good to me. I thought what kind of life she would want for me and it feels similar to what your sister wants for you.” He slides his hand over mine and it feels so good to be touched in a comforting way. I never expected to learn anything personal about him.

“I’m glad for that.”

“Me too.” He doesn’t let go of my hand and I’m not in a mood to rush it either. Our food comes and I get so excited I dance a little in my seat and he just looks at me and it’s kind of makes me lost. It’s not a piercing look its just him looking at me and it sends me off-kilter. 

“You will thank me Jay Halstead.” I don’t even wait for him before I am tearing my Lobster Ravioli up. It’s been so long. 

“Damn you were right this is so good.” I feel like a teenager again discovering good food with my friends. Every time something was good, we would laugh between bites wondering how something so good could put a smile on your face.

I’m so glad I didn’t overthink this because I am having such a good time that I almost forgot this was a business dinner. Jay pays for the check and refuses to let me get it even though it would just be a business expense. 

“I’m so full I don’t think I could eat anymore…”

“Don’t be a wuss come on. We have to have dessert and I am going to show you another gem you won’t believe.”

“I don’t even know how I am going to walk to the car!?”

“We aren’t going to the car. We are going to explore, and I will give you dessert before the night is over.” He snickers at me and I realized how it sounded after the fact but it’s too late.

“Whatever you wish Queen Stephanie.” Something about him saying my whole name makes me smile.

“That’s right. There’s no need to kneel right now though.” He lifts his eyebrow and doesn’t take the bait which I thank him for.

“What should I do?”

“Follow me.”

We walk down the streets for a couple blocks until I find my fav shave ice place. I keep myself calm but I’m so excited because I love Hawaiian style shave ice.

“Steffy… Aloha kuʻu hoa.” The shave ice is great, but the people are even better.

“Aloha Kani…” She just looks up and down at Jay and looks back at me and I know I will have to do some explaining eventually.

“What can I get for you and your little friend?” I want to laugh at her calling Jay my little friend when he’s taller than me. He knows to shut up. I order for the both of us and he pays for the shave ice.

“Thanks Kani!”

“We are not done Missy…” I just laugh and pull Jay’s hand and I hide my face with my dessert to hide my smile.

“How do you know all the best food spots?” It seems Jay is enjoying his shave ice.

“I don’t know. I like to try new stuff and just explore LA. It’s such a big place and I love food so it’s like a challenge for me to try as many foods as possible.” I realize this whole time we never talked about the fashion show and my hand is still in his. He doesn’t look at me like it’s a thing and just keeps eating his shave ice. I can’t lie that I like it and Jay is really easy on the eyes.

“We should explore more of LA together. You should show me all the hidden gems you know.”

“Will it get me your roof for my show?” I want a confirmation asap so I can coordinate.

“You can have anywhere in my hotel if you really want it.” I just look at him and he has ice on his nose and I just laugh and refuse to let my hand go. 

We just keep walking and getting to know each other, and I can’t believe I am having so much fun listening to him talking about his life in Chicago. It’s so cool because grandma is from there and what are the chances of that?! He gets so excited talking about the same places’ grandma used to talk about.

It starts to get dark and I should probably get home and I find that I don’t want too but I have to get back to Kelly and Douglas comes back tomorrow.

“I had a lot of fun Jay…” 

“I had a lot of fun too Stef. I had some of the best food I ever had with you.”

“We should probably get home, right?”

“Is that a question or a statement?” Jay takes my empty cup and throws it away and steps in front of me and just looks at me waiting for an answer.

“I should get back to my daughter. My grandad has Douglas for their boy’s night, but Kelly is probably expecting me.” I feel kinda stupid using Kelly as an excuse but I’m kind of terrified that I’m having such a great time. 

“I’ll take you anywhere you wanna go if you promise me one thing?” I don’t really like bargains if I can avoid them…

“We get to do this again soon and I don’t mean that promise that really isn’t a promise but like next week. I know you are a busy woman and you have kids but I gotta shoot my shot and take a chance.”

“You listen to me Jay Halstead… I promise we will do this again in a week’s time.” I stick my pinky with my other hand, and he accepts with a crooked smile.

As we make our way back to his car, I realize we never once parted our hands after we left Kani’s store and it makes me chuckle… he looks at me with a question on his face and chuckles too. It looks like I got another date but more importantly I got my ROOF!


	10. Chapter 10

Steffy’s POV

I feel so giddy and foolish at the same time. I moved into the condo and Douglas and Kelly seem really happy being in our new home. I am so happy that Douglas seems well adjusted. Of course he asks about Thomas, but I am happy I can tell him the truth that Thomas is getting some help. Mom was right to have Thomas examined and a doctor diagnosed him with Borderline Personality Disorder. Mom told me she came to that conclusion when she pieced together Thomas’s choices that he made. The doctor and mom feel that Thomas’s episode could have been triggered by Caroline’s death. I wasn’t so knowledgeable about this disorder, but episodes can last for such a long time and many times people can’t recognize that it’s not just regular everyday emotions with this disorder. Thomas has been spiraling and he didn’t even know why. So many of his bad choices are finally making some sense. 

He’s getting in-patient care right now just to finally have a break from all the stressors in life. I almost feel guilty for having such a good time with Jay and living my life when he is suffering. Mom said I can’t make myself feel this way because it can make Thomas worse. If he feels that he is a burden on people, it can push him away and make it more likely he makes more bad decisions. 

“Hey Steffy… Can we talk?” I look up and I see it is Hope in my office and I don’t have time for anything related to her today.

“Hope I am not in the mood to speak about HFTF… it’s been axed and it’s not coming back. There’s no way to sweet talk me and going to my father won’t yield any result so I suggest you don’t bother.” I don’t care to be nice to Hope after all the shit she has been doing recently. I tried to co-exist with her and tried to build a cohesive relationship and that failed. She tried to trick to scheme to steal Douglas from my brother. Thinking about Thomas makes me ball my fists because he was in the throes of an episode and could have done something so costly without ever knowing why.

“Steffy let’s be reasonable HFTF has been my baby and I deserve to see the mission of the line through.”

“What you deserve means nothing for my bottom-line Hope. The truth is HFTF has been a longtime drain on our resources. I won’t lose money on notions like that. I’m not doing this to hurt you… your feelings meant nothing in the process. I am only thinking of Forrester Creations.”

“So my feelings mean nothing?” I want to roll my eyes, but she wants to frame this as a professional meeting, and this is the one time I regret letting Aunt Pam go on her little Lemon Bar runs. She is cute for staff morale, but she is my pitbull and doesn’t allow anyone in without an appointment.

“No it doesn’t Hope. Personal feelings are not a basis for my decisions. Cold hard intangible numbers are and HFTF didn’t yield enough to cover its expenses which makes it a loss. Did you go over the analysis I gave you?”

“Yeah I went over it with my mom—”

“Hope you are a grown woman! That analysis isn’t a field trip form it’s the performance of your line. You are responsible for it. It should be you to pay attention and analyze the report.” She angers me by running to Brooke for everything, but she angers me even more than that because she can’t analyze the report I gave her which means she is financially illiterate. She doesn’t even know why HFTF was a failure.

“Steffy do not treat me like a child…”

“Then don’t act like one Hope. I thought you could learn from that analysis report but clearly you didn’t even bother…”

“Steffy just because I didn’t go to the best business schools doesn’t—”

“Stop it right there! Yeah, I went and got my degree but don’t be foolish enough to finish that sentence. There’s plenty of people who can understand a simple analysis report without going to college. You must have the willingness to learn. Clearly you don’t think so… You cannot just stamp your name on something because when you do you become responsible for it. You were held accountable for the failure of the line Hope. You are lucky you aren’t terminated yet.” She looks at me shocked.

“Steffy you already took my line and my son… you are going to take my job too? When does it end?!” Oh hell no!

“Let me tell you something… Douglas is NOT your damn son. Say it again and I’ll make you regret it outside this office. Your obsession stops here. I won’t let you use him in whatever shit you have going on with my brother. Second this so-called job you have isn’t part-time you have been negligent in your duties.”

“I have been trying to take care of my daughter Steffy. I thought you would understand that?!” I bite my tongue on Beth because how could she be watching her daughter when she has been so fixated on Douglas and Thomas.

“Hope don’t even start with that. Do not blame Beth for your lack of focus when it comes to this job. You pop in when you want and there’s nothing wrong with working remotely sometimes hell I do it! But you actually have to work. Coming every now and then ain’t cuttin’ it. You either bring your ass to work or you won’t be employed. I won’t waste money on a salary for no work.” If Hope wants to act like a grown woman then I’ll treat her like one but if she wants to run to Brooke, then I will treat her like the child I think she is acting like.

“So what are you going to do Steffy… You haven’t fired me yet because I wasn’t turned away at the gate.”

“I will be putting you on a performance plan—”

“Is that necessary—”

“Do not interrupt me ever again. I am the CEO of this company when I speak you listen… if you can’t follow that direction then I will have Pam escort you out.” I give her a stern look that makes her wither the way I intended.

“I’m sorry Steffy please finish what you were saying…” I am surprised that her tone doesn’t have a hint of attitude. She does have a defensive posture with her arms crossed but she is hunched in and not with her spine straight. God I am acting like my mom with all this body language analysis… but it does serve its purpose.

“I am putting you on a performance plan because you are lacking in the basic understanding of metrics we use to define what is or isn’t successful. It isn’t entirely your fault although you could have asked to be trained in this and didn’t partake in it should have been taught to you in the first place so you wouldn’t need to ask. You will not be coddled do you understand me?”

“Yeah I get it…”

“I also don’t want you running to Brooke when things get tough. If you ever want to be taken seriously especially as a businesswoman, you need to rely on your own intellect and instinct.”

“I really want that. I want Beth to be able to see that I am strong and independent. I always admired that about you Steffy. You could always pick up the pieces from the worst kinds of devastation…” She leaves out the unlike me part, but I wouldn’t dare rub salt in the wound because that would just be petty.

“You are right about that… my mother is a shrink and my grandmother was my inspiration and I learned how to pick up the pieces from them.” Without grandma I don’t think I could have moved on from Phoebe’s death. I don’t think mom would have been able either.

“I really owe you an apology well Taylor too to be honest. I was so gung ho about her being kept away from Kelly and Beth because of her punching Bill but ever since I know what its like to have kids I can understand her feeling the need to protect you better since Beth has been in my life… Douglas too…” I close my eyes when she utters Douglas’s name.

“Don’t say his name! He is not your child do you understand me? That child is my brother’s and don’t think I have forgotten your manipulation of him. You are so freaking lucky I am professional because I would…” I just calm myself with thoughts of mom’s stupid shrink exercises from when I was young.

“I love Douglas… Steffy I was only doing what I thought was right. Thomas is so dangerous… I was just trying to extract Douglas from that kind of situation.”

“Excuse yourself Hope! Thomas is sick! And your manipulation of him is also sick. Talk a look in the mirror with you tossing out who is dangerous. Your obsession with Douglas has no ends. Who did you consult with your concerns about Thomas? Did you speak with Danielle or Karen? How about my Dad? Hell even me?! No you didn’t what you did was scheme with your mother like thieves in the night badgering my brother into signing away his rights.”

“I just did what I thought was right!”

“What you thought was right was all the way wrong. Douglas has a fruitful family who is ready and willing on both sides of his family to give him the love, devotion and stability he needs but you decided it had to be you. Just like my brother was fixated so were you except Douglas was your obsession. The reason for it scares me though. I don’t know if it’s because you want to get revenge on my brother for keeping the secret of Beth or if Douglas is not the only one you are obsessed with…”

“What do you mean by that?!”

“I think you are obsessed with Thomas…” It is all really starting to make sense to me now.

“I love Liam! You are just saying that because you want Liam…” I smile for once I can definitively say there’s not even an ounce of truth to that.

“Little girl I don’t want Liam even if he has been pressing hard to try and see me. But don’t try and change the subject we were speaking about your obsession with my brother…”

“There’s no obsession with Thomas except the one he has for me!”

“Hmm if that’s what you think okay. But you like it don’t you… him chasing after you.”

“No he has been making my life complicated ever since he came back…”

“Yeah but why? You clearly entertain it and my guess is because deep down you like it and you are ashamed you like it.”

“Is that so?” She fixes her posture and still has her arms crossed and her defensive nature shows she is trying to protect herself nothing like the meek posture she had before. She is trying to hide but also strike.

“Yeah because for all your proclaiming of loving Liam you really want my brother…” Her face does a multitude of facial expressions and her skin gets hot and I can see her embarrassment.

“That’s preposterous. Liam is my destiny!” Brooke might think dad is her destiny but she married plenty and had babies with other men including granddad.

“Oh my god you sound like someone familiar… Life is what you make it and not dumb star-crossed bullshit like Romeo and Juliet if you model love like that I hope you know how the story ends.”

“Are you campaigning for me to be with Thomas? So Liam is free?”

“No I sure as hell am not advocating for you to be with Thomas. I don’t care if you are with Liam or not its really none of my business and no I don’t want Liam back. Like I said I moved on and the past is the past.” I have someone that is showing me what its like to have fun again and I don’t want the vortex of hurt and self-loathing that comes with dealing with Liam.

“Good because Liam and I are going to be together for the long haul Steffy.” 

“I think you should practice that in the mirror babe.” I get a text and see that it’s Jay and the smile he induces makes me feel like a kid again.

Hey baby I took Will to the Shave Ice place and your girl Kani keeps stating to her staff that I’m Steffy’s little friend! It had Will laughing at me for two minutes straight! They all call me little friend :/. -Jay

Aww honey you don’t want to be my little friend… Is Will up for the job? - Steffy

Don’t even joke like that. I would jump Will if he even dared… older brother or not I will kick his ass for even thinking of talking to my girl. -Jay

SO… I’m your girl?! Who said dat?! -Steffy

“You had me when you called me a douche. I’ll buy you flaming hot Cheetos for life. -Jay

I laugh out loud and Jay’s last text and I could just text him all day.

“Steffy are you texting Liam?!” I forgot this girl was even here.

“Umm no! I have a life outside this small web you know.” She seems to let go of the breath she was holding in waiting for my answer. I am so glad I let go because I can imagine a time, I would do the same thing.

“Oh good! So more about this performance plan thing you were talking about.”

“You can see Stacey in HR about it. I briefed her about the situation. She is pairing you with someone who can teach you the fundamentals of business metrics.”

“You’re not teaching me?” I look at her like she is buggin’.

“Uh no Hope. I don’t have time for teaching you on top of my job…”

“You seem to have enough time now?!”

“Hope the only reason you were able to get in was because Pam was not at her desk and when Pam is not at her desk it means I sent her to lunch because it’s my time for lunch.” She seems to notice my fruit salad on my desk now and she has the decency to look guilty.

“Oh sorry, I guess. We can talk more later about this.” I want to roll my eyes.

“If you have any concerns you can book an appointment with Pam, but I am giving you a verbal warning now respect my time.” I go right back to my seat and start eating my lunch again. She feels the dismissal and makes sure to close my damn door.

I miss you. -Steffy

If you miss me then you should come and see me. You know where I live… -Jay

You sure you won’t be playing Madden with Will. - Steffy

I’ll kick his ass out and make you dinner. -Jay

You… cook?!- Steffy

Not even for my life but I have a car and can pick up food from our place. 😉 -Jay

So it’s our place… I don’t know yet… I have to find a babysitter. It’s a school night maybe raincheck. -Steffy

Babe its no sweat I was just teasing you. If you can’t that’s okay could I at least walk you home and get a kiss? - Jay

You’re such a dork! I am going to ask Laurie to stay for extra time and we can have a late dinner when the kids are sleeping but I can’t be out too late! I have to take Douglas to school. -Steffy

Just dinner and maybe a movie, right? -Jay

Fine! -Steffy

That’s the least you could do I have an army of Hawaiian women calling me Steffy’s little friend. -Jay

“You know you are my little friend… my babe… -Steffy

😍-Jay

“Look who’s here?!” Pam doesn’t even knock or maybe she did, and I didn’t pay attention.

“Is that my favorite guy?!”

“Yeah Aunt Steffy it’s me… Douglas” He runs to my desk and jumps into my lap. It hurts momentarily and he doesn’t see my grimace because he sees my lunch and he is a well-mannered freeloader because he picks up my fork and starts eating. It’s such a Hamiltonian thing to do! Pam just chuckles and leaves us be.

“So you are going to just eat my food like that?!”

“Yeah! I got lemon bars and fudge brownies from Granty Pam.” That lady has been holding out on me… I didn’t know she had brownies.

“I’ll trade ya for the brownies kid.” I give him a kiss on the cheek, and he gives that giggle of innocence.

“Hmm I don’t think so, but I’ll give you a piece.” This little boy is so shrewd I’m equally proud and upset at the same time.

“So since you have all the goods! How about you tell me about your day at school?”

“I got extra credit today!”

“Oooh tell me how did you do that?”

“So they brought a lizard to class today and the teacher said if we knew we get extra credit if we know what specy (species) it was.”

“Let me guess you already knew?!”

“Yeah from our hikes.”

“I’m so proud of you baby! You did so good. Tell me about the rest of your day.” Douglas starts to relay his day in DETAIL, and I think it can’t get better than this.


	11. Chapter 11

I wasn’t planning on making any other POV but Steffy but sometimes I deviate from my own plans. This does serve the purpose of the story though so bear with me. Bridget will be a slight feature and I want people to imagine Bridget as Jennifer Finnigan rather than Ashley Jones. No offense to Ashley Jones because the writing for her and Jennifer Finnigan is day and night you think it was a completely different Brad Bell. But 2000-2004 is one of the best runs of Bridget with some exceptions even 1998 with a different Bridget but the common denominator is that Bridget absolutely had several major issues with her mother the biggest one of them isn’t even Hope’s existence it’s the constant lying that Brooke does that shaped her and Rick’s life. In this story Bridget has major trust issues with Brooke that were not just shrugged off like the writers have done on the show and her and Ridge never happened because no… just no. He was absolutely wrecked when he found out he wasn’t her father and worked with Taylor to minimize the psychological fallout to protect Bridget. I want to showcase a nuance of Bridget. Bridget keeps her distance from her mother for good reason.

Hope’s POV

I just left Steffy’s office and I don’t know how to feel right now. I’ve basically gotten a pinkslip and I want to scream. Steffy is being so unfair right now. HFTF is so important to me and she took that away and now I may lose my job. I have never done anything else and its scary to think what it would be like to have no job. I call the only person that I am sure will always be honest with me even brutal.

Hello… -Bridget

Hey Bridget, I just wanted to catch up with my favorite sister. – Hope 

I am cognizant enough to cringe when I say that because it’s not like I want to remind my sister of the circumstances of my birth. Especially because I know I am not her favorite sister I’m not Felicia or Kristen.

Hi Hope, how are you doing?- Bridget

So confused… I could use some advice.- Hope

I didn’t expect anything less…- Bridget

Sometimes I don’t know if Bridget is being short with me or that’s just her humor.

So I haven’t being doing the best lately. I kind of got a pink slip at work because Steffy…- Hope

Steffy what? Hope I can’t get in the middle of whatever you have going on with Steffy but I will say it isn’t healthy. -Bridget

But Bridget you are my sister! -Hope

And Steffy is my niece. You are both my family and you two need to figure it out without dragging other people into it and pick sides. It’s crazy you know that. There doesn’t need to be déjà vu with a Brooke versus Taylor redo because I will tell you from experience that the only real losers are the children involved. -Bridget

I realize that I don’t know too much about Bridget or Rick’s life growing up because of our age difference but I see that its more complicated than I could have ever realized especially for Bridget.

What do you mean by that? -Hope

Fighting over the same men is a recipe for disaster and the children involved are the collateral damage. There’s no stable ground for the kids… no emotional safety… -Bridget

I had no idea how it was growing up for you. If you don’t mind I would like some insight for Beth’s sake. -Hope

It doesn’t seem like it now but growing up Rick just loved Ridge. Wanted to be just like him even though he had our father’s name it was Ridge that he idolized. But our world had to shatter at some point it just seems inevitable when its our mother involved. Don’t get me wrong we have an incredibly privileged life with the comforts of homes but what Rick and I craved when we were younger was our family with Ridge. We thought we finally got it but lies have a way of always coming to the surface. Our mom uncovered that Ridge was Thomas’s father and not Thorne and kept it a secret because she knew nothing would have stopped Ridge from going to Taylor--. -Bridget

“Wait WHAT?! -Hope

I had no clue Mom ever did this and I have to pullover because I can’t drive like this. I find a plaza and park my car.

Yeah mom kept the secret because she wanted Ridge. She and Thorne schemed to keep them apart. When Taylor found out she was pregnant she went to go tell Ridge but she found him with Mom in a… compromising position. She nearly miscarried and she thought they would be happier together. What she didn’t know was Thorne and mom had been working together to manipulate them to keep them apart. There’s more to the story but you should ask mom because I realize that isn’t why we are talking right now. -Bridget

I can’t believe mom would ever do something like that. There most be more to the story but the way Bridget describes it shows she is pulling no punches and Bridget doesn’t lie.

I had no clue that happened. I’m in such shock. I had wanted advice because I feel Steffy is being personal with putting me on a performance plan at work… -Hope

I have never known Steffy to be personal about business she treats everyone fairly from what I have seen. -Bridget

So you are taking her side… -Hope

Hope I am not taking anyone side here. Steffy makes herself accountable to me because I am a stockholder and it’s my father’s company. -Bridget

You have stock in the company?! -Hope

Yeah my father is my proxy but he gave me some of his stock when Steffy got back the company from Bill. But that isn’t the point. I have always known Steffy to be above board when it comes to business. She takes Forrester Creations seriously and makes sure to keep me updated on it. She would never do anything that she feels would make Stephanie upset. Stephanie loved you Hope and I doubt Steffy would fire you unless it really is about business. -Bridget

So you have been speaking to Steffy recently… -Hope

If you are asking about if I know about what you and mom were up to with Douglas then yes and Hope I have to ask why did you think that it would work or that it is okay? -Bridget

I was thinking of Douglas… -Hope  
Were you really? When Felicia told me I was shocked because I have never known you to be like this but when I find out our mother was also involved it made more sense. -Bridget

Mom is concerned about Douglas’s well being too. -Hope

You sound like mom right now and Hope you need to think long and hard about how you want to live your life… Our mother has wrecked her life and the relationships within it countless times. I know that we aren’t that close but I don’t want that for you. When I found out I was aghast and so upset. If you had concerns about Thomas then he has a whole family ready and able to love Douglas. I love Douglas! I took care of Douglas when he lived in New York. What you did was sneaky and underhanded and you need to figure out how you can justify that? You have to take responsibility for your actions. If you don’t you will end up just like our mother. Always trying to justify actions that are unfathomable or shifting the blame on someone else. -Bridget

Thanks Bridget. I think you might be right. -Hope

Budge! Budge!... – I hear a voice in the background saying that 

Hey Hope I gotta go that’s Felicia and Kristen telling me we gotta go. I’m at Disney World for a belated birthday for Logan bye. -Bridget

I realized when the phone disconnected I never called Logan to wish him a happy birthday or that I was invited to this celebration but Kristen and Felicia were. Granted they live in Florida but it sucks that Bridget has her sisters with her and I’m not there. I kind of felt the detachment of Bridget not that she was ever mean to me or anything like that but maybe it’s the age difference between us but she has a big age difference with Felicia and Kristen and they seem so close compared to me and Bridget. 

Bridget said Steffy doesn’t make business personal so I have to buckle up and prove myself at Forrester. I still want to talk to her more about this performance plan and what it entails because I’m scared. Having a job at Forrester has been everything I’ve ever known and its scary to think I may not have. 

On my drive home I think about my conversation with Steffy all parts to it. If I take my anger out of the equation and listen to Bridget… she didn’t seem that bad. She’s giving me a chance to learn the ins and outs of the business. I should take it… it does annoy me when some of the people on my team used to say things and I never knew what they really meant but I guess it was my frustration because I didn’t know what they were talking about. 

I get home and find Liam with Beth and that brings a smile to my face. This is my family that I worked so hard for.

“Hey, Hope somebody missed you today…” I look at my beautiful girl and walk to her and ger her from Liam. I hug and smell her. I don’t think I will ever get use to sense of calm that it brings me.

“I missed you so much Beth! How was she today?”

“No complaints… she was a little fussy but that’s to be expected she is getting used to being here. How was your day?”

“It was interesting to say the least. I had illuminating conversation about my career at Forrester with Steffy…”

“You have seen Steffy? She hasn’t been returning my calls or texts!” I am shocked Steffy can’t do this to Liam. Kelly is his child!

“Is she keeping Kelly from you as revenge for being with me?” 

“Well uh no. Technically she has been answering me about seeing Kelly but she has given me times I can see her and she doesn’t really text me outside of that.” I fail to see the problem then if he isn’t seeing missing out on time with Kelly.

"It’s just Steffy is going through so much with the upheaval of losing Beth and taking care of Douglas I just want to make sure she is okay…” I can’t believe him!

“Steffy seemed just fine to me Liam. Yeah its hard to lose Beth and I don’t doubt she is going through it but you need to give her more credit than that.” You also don’t need to be jumping to go to Steffy when you want. I know he is mad that Steffy moved and hasn’t decided to tell him where. At first I was really upset because wherever Steffy is that means Douglas is too but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out she got out of there because too many people can just decide when they want to come over. It kind annoys me here because sometimes mom comes unannounced sometimes. I love her but I’m not a child anymore.

“It’s not that Hope. Steffy and I are friends and I want to just be sure that she is getting on fine for Kelly’s sake.” I wonder if he rehearses his answers because I can’t believe him. I used to think I’m so crazy that Liam is being stolen away from me but he does this little things that seem so innocuous on their own but it leads to a pattern. I admit I am not the smartest person but the years knowing Liam gives me points of reference. Steffy really doesn’t care to talk to him outside of Kelly and it makes him upset. He isn’t getting his way and he pushes harder. I know Liam’s quiet upset mood… he twists it as concern but he really is just acting like a detective finding out what he wants. 

“Liam, I’m not doing this dance again…”  
“Hope what are you talking about? I am worried about Steffy shutting lines of communication and you think what? That I am going to go back and be with her?” I hate the way that sentence makes me feel. I’m tired of feeling like it’s my turn.

“She didn’t shut down the lines of communication did she? You just can’t handle it that she doesn’t want to be buddy buddy with you. She has kept access open for you to Kelly… so is co-parenting with you Liam…”

“Steffy and I were friends before we ever became involved. Color me shocked that I just want to know how she is doing? I want to know where my daughter is living…” I can’t believe what I am hearing.

“Oh wow Liam that’s rich you know. Don’t expect me to agree with you. Steffy doesn’t need to rehash her whole day to you in order for you to be successful. I literally tried to tell you about my day but I couldn’t even get in a word edgewise about it. Once you heard Steffy’s name you tried to play 20 questions with me finding out as much info as I could give.” 

“Hope, I apologize if that’s how I made you feel. I just have concerns for Steffy and Kelly. I want to make sure they are safe.” 

“You have to joking. Steffy has a high-paying job and is from a prominent rich family she isn’t hurting to find a good and safe home Liam. Steffy looked fine when I saw her… practically glowing. She can take care of herself and Kelly just fine.” It pisses me off that today is when I am confronted with a lot of things in my life. Liam loves the fact that Steffy is so independent but hates when she is independent from him too. Liam sees me like the rest of the world like porcelain ready to break.

I don’t want to be treated with kid gloves but I do like the safety of it. People always think I can’t handle things and try to shield me from everything but it’s stopping me from who I need to be. Who I want to be for Beth.

“Hope I can’t believe you don’t understand where I am coming from? We just got Beth back. I just want to be able to know where Kelly is just as much…”

“She is where she needs to be… safe with her mother. Steffy will share when she is ready to share but stop pressuring her to tell you. She isn’t stopping you from being with Kelly.”

“We are getting nowhere here. Hope I am going for a drive…” He picks up his jacket and get ready to leave. He hesitates for a second probably wondering if I will try to stop him like I usually would but I won’t. As soon as I hear the door click I let out a breath.

I go through my day again and think back to my conversation with Steffy. She kept going hard at me when it came to Thomas. It wasn’t my proudest moment to manipulate him but I did what I had to do for Douglas sake. I can’t believe she said that she thought I might be obsessed with Thomas. I love Liam he is my destiny. I have fought so hard for him. Just because Thomas is obsessed with me doesn’t mean I am going to look his way.

I could always feel he was in the room even if I couldn’t see him. I would just get a feeling in my gut when he stared at me. He would look at me sometimes and not even speak it would be so unnerving when he did that. It made me self-conscious and he had no boundaries. I loved… I love Liam and he clearly never respected it. It would be like everyone disappeared when he stared at me like that. Stare at my like he’s a wolf and I’m his prey. Thomas makes me scared…

Liam makes me scared for completely different reasons. When I’m with Liam I feel this light-heartedness with him. He has a way of making me feel like a meadow of sunflowers. He also has the ability to make me feel so unsure of myself and it feels like the sunflowers wither. The way I battle Steffy for his heart makes me so weary and tired. Even today he thinks of her… not in a co-parenting capacity. Liam used to always talk about how him and Steffy were always friends before anything but I always feel that’s how Liam keeps his foot in the door.

Steffy really seemed to not care what Liam was getting into. I know it could be a long con for her but I didn’t feel that with her. We didn’t fight about Liam which hardly ever happens. We fought about other things but not the thing that has tethered us to each other these past years.

I always wonder when it comes to him on the day he will leave me again to go to Steffy. It makes me so upset to think about but it’s the only constant I know. I’m stuck in this cycle of always waiting for him to come back to me or waiting for him to leave me. 

Liam still has not come back yet so I decide to read to Beth until she falls asleep and I get ready for bed. I’m upset he still hasn’t come home but I refuse to call him. I get in my bed and it keeps nagging at me and I want answers…

Why do you love me? -Hope

I’m really scared to find out the answer because I don’t want to be let down again…


	12. Chapter 12

Thomas has been gone for about a week now and Steffy has settled into her new condo with the kids. The week has been stressful for her with this fashion show and making sure this atelier collection is a winner. Kelly has been easy to transition to the new home which was one of her concerns because she was so used to the surroundings of her last house.

Douglas on the other hand was no question. He loved decorating his room and he seemed really happy which was her top priority. They are in the living room with Kelly in her pen and Douglas doing his homework while Steffy does hers. She is putting the final touches on the atelier collection and coordinating with Sally and dad.

A few years ago Steffy made a finsta with the intention of creating buzz on social media and connect to the new generation and capture some market share there. It has brought her success, but she has to do it wisely and not make it look like a corporate shill account. Steffy makes it a job to feature other brands principally CDH and the former GC. No one knows it’s her including everyone at Forrester Creations they just know that her finsta insider has people on the inside that gives her scoops.

“Aunt Steffy can you check my homework please?” Steffy’s head comes back to reality from putting the finishing touches to the fashion show. She did have to delay the show by a couple of days, but it was going to more than make up for it with awards season around the corner.

“Sure babe… what do we have here?”

“If I get everything correct can I get ice cream?” Steffy starts to wonder if that was Douglas’s plan all along.

“You wouldn’t ask if you were confident you had them all right. So let’s see about that and then I’ll decide!” Douglas just shrugs to his aunt, but he really wants some ice cream. He hasn’t had any all week. He’s only been fed fruits for dessert and he wants a real treat!

Steffy starts to check over the math homework and really scrutinizes all of Douglas’s answers and the work he shows, and she believes he is going to get an A. 

“Hey Douglas, this looks good to me.”

“So does that mean I can have ice cream?” Douglas knows exactly what he is doing when he gives Steffy the wide-eyed look of innocence.

“I didn’t say all that now… I said I would think about it.”

“Oh okay…” He does pick himself up from the little desk Steffy set up for him to go over to her. Steffy lifts him up and puts him in her lap. Steffy does resistance training but soon Douglas will soon to be too heavy for her to just pick him up on a whim, so she favors doing this now. He contours to her like its second nature and she gives him a quick kiss to his forehead. 

She’s tried her hardest to show him affection and give him a sense of stability and she feels that he is happy but what happens after the year is over. It seems almost cruel to just focus on the now. She does think Thomas will be better, but Douglas has been moving from place to place so much she doesn’t want to add to it.

“I miss Daddy!” Steffy didn’t realize that they had been silent for as long as they did. She just got in her own head and Douglas must have been the same.

“Let’s try something babe.” She pulls out her computer and she doesn’t really know the protocol for things like this but she video calls Thomas hoping that he answers.

“Hey Bubs…” Steffy almost shrieks from this nickname. It’s been so long since she heard that name. It was something that the three of them growing up would call each other after hearing Uncle Zach calling their mom that.

“Whose Bubs?!” Douglas always wants to be in the know.

“It’s a long story babe but me, your dad and Aunt Phoebe and grandma and your great Uncle Zach.”

“That’s a lot of people to be called that… What about me or Kelly can we be a Bubs?”

“I don’t see why not babe you are a Hamilton too… What do you think Thomas?”

“I think my favorite buddy is of course a Bubs… How have you been buddy, or should I say Bubs?”

“I’ve been good Daddy… I made some new friends in school and my new room is awesome. Aunt Steffy let me paint my room cornflower blue.” Thomas looks into the computer for a sec just silent because Caroline’s favorite color was cornflower blue.

“That’s so awesome for you Bubs. I’m so glad to hear that. I miss you so much you know that right?”

“I know Daddy… I miss you too… Do they make you do homework at the school for dads?” Douglas curious nature has both Steffy and Thomas raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah they do… and my teachers say I’m doing pretty good. I still have quite a bit of work to do but I have answers that I had questions too and it’s so nice to have knowledge of them.”

“Yeah I love learning… I just finished my homework and Aunt Steffy checked. I really wanted some ice cream but---”

“Ice cream from where? Don’t tell the Frieze?!” Steffy already sees the tables are going to be turned on her.

“Steffy you have ice cream from the Frieze there? Man I sure wish I was home so I could have some… Douglas it’s the best ice cream especially the cookies and cream!” Thomas can remember the taste on his tongue.

“That’s the one we have Daddy!” Douglas starts to get unruly in Steffy’s lap and Kelly starts to look their way she was so unbothered with them when she was having fun with her toys, but they are making too much noise for her. 

“Bah!” Kelly voices herself but no one really understands because they don’t speak baby. She says some words but also expresses herself in ways that make no sense. Steffy just laughs and shakes her head.

“Are we getting on my niece’s nerves?”

“I think it’s us interrupting her talking to her stuffed friends too loudly.” Steffy laughs because Kelly has her boss face on.

“Maybe you should give them ice cream Bubs…” Thomas is just tilts his head with a devious smile and Steffy just wishes he were there so she could smack them.

“Yeah we should get ice cream with cones!” Douglas gets excited because if his dad says he can have ice cream then maybe Aunt Steffy will let him have some.

“I guess ONE scoop of ice cream cannot hurt. I’ll have two scoops for myself since Tom won’t be able to have any.”

“I think I should get two scoops he’s my daddy!” Steffy thinks to herself maybe Douglas should be a lawyer with how much he always wants to state his case.

“Umm well he’s my brother and I’m the grown up. Also I’m the only one tall enough to get to the ice cream so I think that I am going to be the boss on how many scoops everyone gets.” Steffy makes sure Douglas can see her face and shows him she is not the one.

Thomas just shrugs through the camera and throws his hands up in a gesture that resembles ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

“One scoop sounds great! Douglas exclaims because he knows one scoop is better than none.

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” Steffy gets up to go get the ice cream ready while Douglas rehashes his day with his father. She smiles even though no one can see her hearing Douglas so animated with his dad. 

It doesn’t take her long to get the ice cream. She pulls Kelly out of her playpen and sits her in between herself and Douglas so she can’t move much.

As soon as Steffy gives Douglas his ice cream he does something that melts her heart. He sticks his cone in front of Kelly. She doesn’t know what to do at first, so he licks it and she does the same. She gets so excited as she tastes it, she does it a couple more times. It makes Thomas laugh and Steffy almost cry.

“Douglas buddy that was such a kind thing to do you know that?” Thomas says this through the computer, and it makes his little boy smile. 

“I guess…”

“It really is. I’m so proud of you! I love you so much Bubs. I want you to have a good night and want you to continue being such a good boy for Kelly and Aunt Steffy. Can you do that for me?”

“I can Daddy… I promise…”

“That’s my Bubs. Have a good night I will talk to you soon.”

“Okay Daddy! Love you too bye!” Douglas feels so excited that his dad says he is proud of him. Steffy mouths love you to her brother and he does the same and then she closes the computer.

“I am so proud of you too baby! It made me so happy to see you share your ice cream with Kelly when you didn’t have too.”

“She’s my family. I’d share my ice cream with you too if you didn’t have any. Mommy used to say sharing is caring and caring is love. I love Kelly… She used to share her frozen yogurt with me sometimes, but ice cream is way better.” Douglas makes it sound so simple this lesson Caroline taught him.

“Your mama was onto something you know. I think that’s something we should do more… what do you say?”

“You got it Bubs…” Steffy laughs so hard that it scares Kelly for a second before she’s laughing too. Douglas dances on the couch eating his cake cone.

Steffy’s night winds down and she puts both kids to bed and thinks to herself of doing something but she wants to stop herself, but she can’t.

Hey! I know its kinda late but do you wanna come over and hangout? I put the kids to bed. -Steffy

She thinks to herself that she sounds ridiculous. He’s probably not going to text her back until the morning at the earliest.

I’m already in the elevator. -Jay

Have you been waiting all day for this? -Steffy

Well… umm I didn’t expect it, but I am always hoping to spend more time with you. -Jay

Before she can send back a text, she hears a knock at the door and it makes her giggle.

“My…my…my that didn’t take long at all…”

“You call or text I’ll whatever I’m doing to get to you.” Jay puts his hand on his heart like its almost an oath and Steffy just shakes her head as she lets him in.

“My own on demand boyfriend. I like the sound of that.” As soon as Jay hears this Steffy is backed into her wall pinned by Jay.

“So I’m your boyfriend now?”

“Well… we have been spending a bit of time together… I know I am not the most ideal person because I’m busy with my job, and Douglas and Kelly… I don’t know what I was thinking saying that. We are just—” He cuts her off with a kiss and gets closer to her. Her instincts kick in and she wraps her legs around his waist, and he finds the nearest surface to sit her on. It happens to be her kitchen island.

“I’ve told you I wanted you since you called a douche literally. I was ready to take crumbs.”

“Why?”

“Are you kidding?! The first time I saw I thought damn that is a beautiful woman basically telling me to fuck off. And then when we had that meeting with your grandfather and Douglas… I saw the amount of devotion you had for your grandmother and grandfather and Douglas. When we were on the roof, I saw you in your element. The whole world disappeared when you were visualizing where everything was supposed to be. I guess I was just liking seeing my crush working. Plus you know all the good places to eat so I was like hmm I can’t piss her off…” Steffy had teared up as soon Jay started talking about her grandad and grandma but being Jay had her laughing by the end of it.

She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a sweet kiss. No less in passion but the lust was replaced with appreciation.

“I want an us. If you are willing to not mind being my number one priority, then I’m all in.”

“I’m okay with that. I already know I can’t compete with Douglas and his dimples and Ms. Kelly is a boss in her own regard.” Steffy can’t recollect when she has been excited in her private life.

“Do you want to have a good eat now?” Steffy looks at him and he raises his eyebrows and smiles in such a lascivious way.

“Not like that… my goodness Jay!”

“Hey either way I win Stef. I get to eat something real good either way.” Steffy’s body flames when he says this… she just pushes him away and goes to her freezer and finds the ice cream and gets her ice cream scooper and cones. In no time at all she has two ice cream cones and offers one to Jay and he gladly accepts.

They go to the couch and get comfortable facing each other eating their ice cream and talking to each other about their day.

“Hey… you’re holding out on me Bubs?” Steffy turns around to see its Douglas in his racecar pajammies judging her. Steffy does have enough sense in being embarrassed that Douglas caught her being weak eating another scoop of ice cream but he is also out of bed.

“Bubs… you should be sleeping…” Steffy looks over Douglas and she sees he is tired and barely cognizant, but he came out his room for a reason.

“I woke up and I was thirsty. I just wanted some water… Hi Jay…”

“Hey Buddy… good to see you again!” It truly was good to see him again Jay really liked the kid. How could he not he looks like his Stef.

“Of course we’ll get some water.” Steffy puts the ice cream cone in Jay’s hand and Steffy wouldn’t know how much she would pay for that until later.

“Can I have ice cream tomorrow since you are having some now?” Every time Steffy hears Douglas he amuses her with his bargains…

“Fine, I guess you can have ice cream tomorrow…” She was hoping the little boy would forget about this tomorrow.

“We have to pinky promise on it. That’s almost as good as a contract that’s what GG says…” This is when Steffy realizes her grandad is to thank for this wheelin’ and dealin’ guy in front of her.

After she gets his water, she walks him back into his room and tucks him in again and he is out like a light.

Steffy is so ready to get back to her boyfriend and spend some more time with him.

“Baby, where’s my ice cream?” When she asked Jay about her ice cream, he stopped looking directly at her.

“It was melting so I thought it would be best to eat it.” All Jay could see is Steffy’s face void of any emotion which was terrifying for him.

“The hell you mean you ate my ice cream?”  
“I still have the taste of ice cream in my mouth if you want to make out or just grab some more out the freezer should be no big threat.”

“I can’t eat anymore I just made a pinky promise to give him ice cream tomorrow so it will have to be my last ice cream party until I get more ice cream form the Frieze.” Jay doesn’t look any bit sorry for taking the ice cream. In his mind its Stef’s fault for putting in his hand.

“Wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Jay just laughs at his own joke and Steffy wants to shove him for eating her ice cream, but she should refrain from so much sugar at night.

“Oh thank you Jay is that what you wanna hear?”

“Oh you are definitely welcome. It was my pleasure because that ice cream was so good babe… so good.” Jay emphasizes his point by licking his lips and Steffy cannot take anymore she gives him a love tap on his face and Jay uses that arm to bring Steffy closer and kisses her… slow and sweet and Steffy just melts in his arms.

“I know it can’t be a real date night, but I don’t want you to leave yet. How about we watch a movie and cuddle?” It’s been a while since Steffy’s gut does somersaults in anything other than business.

“I got the cuddles so where’s the movie?” When Jay sees Steffy’s smile it speaks to his heart. He always wants to put a smile on Steffy’s face.

“Let’s see… This has been in my Netflix queue it’s called the Holiday Calendar…” Once Jay realizes what kind of movie Steffy wants to watch he gets dramatic.

“Really babe… A Christmas rom-com.” Steffy shuts him after his comment with a kiss and he doesn’t say another word. They just watch the movie and Jay didn’t dare try to put any moves on Stef because she really wanted to watch the movie. He realizes he is the equivalent of a weighted blanket… but he’s Stef’s weighted blanket so he’s happy…

\-----------------------------

I also wanted to make an observation about Kelly. In this story Kelly has dark hair like Steffy’s family. It would be a very rare for Kelly to have blond hair with a mother like Steffy where both her parents are dark hair dominant. We know that Stephanie was a blonde but that’s a recessive hair color and with both her parents being dark haired as well as she it is highly unlikely she has this very blonde child with parents like hers and Liam having Bill as a father. He carries dark hair dominant genes. I know Phoebe was blonde but that was more of a creative choice because when the twins were growing up they were both dark haired like Thomas and both their parents. Also if anyone wants to see Jay Halstead in real life his name is Jesse Lee Soffer he was Will Munson on As The World Turns. 😊


	13. Chapter 13

Social media has been buzzing about the fashion show Forrester is hosting. Nobody has a clue on the theme or any kind of pieces. There’s been no leaks except the strategic leak Steffy let out about the location and the exclusivity of it. The unintended consequence of the show was people rushing to book rooms at the Persephone which made Jay’s brother Will want to propose to Steffy himself. The Persephone and it’s sister hotel Io have been fully booked even down to the last penthouse and bringing added revenue from people stopping in to eat at the restaurants and using the pool.

While things have been in high swing for the hotel it could be said that it was 10 times more hectic on the roof. Steffy is so completely paranoid about the dresses she has only allowed the models to walk at Forrester Creations in dress. Wanting to make sure no leaks get out that she hasn’t authorized, Steffy puts the whole atelier collection in the vault. The models are walking in decoy dresses on the runway right now.

Steffy has been doing her best to leave no stone unturned so this launch can be everything for them. Awards season is going to be going in full swing and Steffy is trying to position Forrester to be at the top of the heap. She has made sure to invite top stylists like Jason Bolden who has a nice cache of established stars but also of new upcoming actresses and singers and Steffy is looking to be greedy.

So much has happened to make this show come together. The good thing about fashion week being over was that she didn’t have to fight for models to do the show. Steffy was so glad that she chose a school in London because this show is coming really due to her friendship with Jourdan Dunn. When Steffy explained to Jourdan of what she wanted to do her friend said ‘leave it up to me’ and got her some of the most in demand high fashion models out there like Joan Smalls, Candice Swanpoel and Chanel Iman. All the models walking are the result of a blast Jourdan Dunn did in her private group chats and Steffy thanks her three times over for all her help.

“Queenie… I’ve got the dresses secure in the back staging area in the trunks.” Sally relays that information to Steffy. At one point those nicknames were laced with a hint of derision but since Sally has started working at Forrester she sees just how special and capable Steffy is. They’ve become friends of sorts it helps that neither are with Liam. For a while Sally thought she found happiness with Wyatt until he dumped her for Flo but now he is trying to get her back but she is focusing on her career and impressing Steffy with her designs.

“That sounds good. Can you please find out if the models are good with their hair and makeup?” Steffy doesn’t actually look at Sally when she makes her demand. She doesn’t have time for all the politeness and manners. Her team knows how she gets when she is in the zone.

“Hey Steffy, I think you got a message on your phone…” Hope found Steffy’s phone and figured she should give it to her just in case it was someone important.

“Thank you Hope… Did you give the final updated list of guests to security?” Steffy keeps visualizing the space as she hears the voice message on her phone…

_You are going to do great Bubs… love you oh yeah its Douglas. -Mom_

Hope sees Steffy stop and smile from whatever she heard and she hides her sense of jealousy at the thought that it could be Liam. They haven’t been doing so well since their fight. They live in the same place yet she feels so far away from him. And usually when she feels far from Liam more often than not he is feeling close to Steffy.

“Steffy you okay is it bad news about the show?” Hope does want to know if it has to do with the show but a little part of her wants to know if it is Liam…

“Oh no… it was a voice message from Douglas wishing me luck.” When Steffy says this it makes Hope freeze for a second. She is working on herself and trying to sort through her feelings with her therapist and seeing her attachment to Douglas was a struggle to cope with losing Beth. Even though Beth is not dead the fixation she had with Douglas doesn’t immediately disappear.

“Oh that was sweet of him. Would you tell him I said hello?” Hope really doesn’t want to step on Steffy’s toes when it comes to this. She is Douglas’s guardian and her boss and Steffy has been really open to trying to help her understand the going ons at Forrester even though she isn’t the person she is shadowing. It’s the only reason she is here today. The person she was assigned to shadow wasn’t on this project so she would have had no reason to be here if Steffy has told her no.

“I know in a professional capacity we have been working relatively okay but I don’t want to devolve into any fights about Douglas especially right now.”

“I promise I’m not trying to stir trouble. I think Douglas is such a special little boy but I am working through somethings with my therapist now to evaluate why I was so attached to Douglas.” Hope doesn’t mind speaking to Steffy about this but this isn’t the time or the place for them to have a heart to heart.

“Good… I’m glad you are working on yourself. You have to be the best possible mother you can be to Beth and she deserves nothing less. We have to get back to work though.”

“The answer was yes. I did give security the final updated list for attendees.”

“Good I have this to do list and I want you to execute it while I speak to the General managers for the hotel.” Steffy is looking at Hope expectantly and Hope nods and takes up the iPad with the to do list.

Steffy has to travel via the elevator to get to the General Manager of the hotel wondering if it’s possible to borrow employees to serve champagne to guests. What Steffy didn’t already know was Jay made sure to set aside staff for the event to make it a little easier for her to not worry and the General Manager looks at her with a smile that knows something Steffy doesn’t. She can’t focus on it too long and just says a sincere thank you.

Steffy wanted to keep a party atmosphere to set the mood before the show and it seems to be taking off. Guests are starting to come in and eat the hors d’oeuvres and dancing to the banging music. Steffy is anxious but she knows the show is going to be a hit because she is going to make sure the finale is something everyone will talk about.

Soon the show is starting and Steffy is on the mic talking about her collection.

“Hi welcome to the Forrester runway show at the Persephone. Tonight we will be showcasing our newest collection. This line is apart of our Foret Atelier collection…” That is all Steffy says before the music goes bumping and Jourdan Dunn makes her debut and all eyes are on the supermodel who is followed by Joan Smalls and the chatter of everyone is high and it looks receptive. Forrester hasn’t been known to use the most in-demand models so using models of this caliber offpeak to launch this collection is catching eyes.

Eric and Ridge have been watching the crowd reaction backstage and have been mostly speaking to themselves while Steffy and Hope made sure all the models had everything they needed and Sally on standby with any last minute fashion emergencies with the dresses.

“Do you need us to get anything for you?” Steffy asks one of the supermodels with a smile on her face.

“No darling… well yes as a matter of fact you can do something for me. I simply need to have this dress. My goodness this Forest Green is not something I would have envisioned on me before but now that it’s on I can’t help but love it.”

“Yes of course! I can do that for you. I just ask you give it that twirl when you go down the runway…”

“Oh darling there is no question… this dress most certainly twirl worthy full stop.” This makes Steffy give a mini fist pump and the model just laughs.

“Steffy I made my rounds all the models seem to be happy and it looks like it’s going well.” Hope has the iPad in her hands and Steffy just looks at her which kinda makes Hope feel off-kilter.

“Hope, I must say you are doing really well tonight. I know you are working hard with whatever I give you to do and I want you to know I appreciate that.” Hope hasn’t felt this accomplished in a professional setting in a long while and it comes at a time where she really needs it with how hard it is going home. She doesn’t know what comes over herself and hugs Steffy which surprises her but she wraps her arm quickly back and before they know it’s over.

“Thank you Steffy, It’s been hard with processing all this new stuff learning about business models and the work that goes behind runway shows but it’s been so rewarding. I am having a lot of fun doing this in a way I never have. I know that you didn’t have to say yes to letting me shadow you too but I really like doing it. I didn’t realize how much you can get up to in a regular day let alone now. So I just wanna say thanks.” Hope is learning to be more open with people. Her therapist is making her see that limiting her world also reinforces her coping skills.

“Thanks for the kind words Hope. I’m glad that I can help you on this journey to make you more business savvy. You have been doing pretty well with what has come your way. Monica has been relaying information on your sessions with her and says your enthusiasm has been high. You are going to need to keep that up because I’m sure soon we will be even busier.” They smile at each other in a way that haven’t done in years and they both seem to enjoy it.

The finale comes and Steffy and Hope go to the side to make sure they can see this. Steffy had made sure to emphasize to the DJ the playlist needed to be followed and the last song wasn’t really a song but a loop from Beyonce’s song Single Ladies. Naomi does not appear from the sides like the other models Steffy has a sliding door installed in the middle of the wall of the back of the runway. She starts walking when the loop of the lyric ‘Naomi Campbell walk’ booms on the speakers and jaws are dropping with the appearance of Naomi Campbell and she does her famous sashay on the runway. Once she gets to the end of the runway she gives her twirl of the world and for Steffy it seems to happen in slow motion and she knows by the reaction of the audience and all the clicking that this is a monster success. Hope looks onto feeling the excitement of everything coming to a close. Hope is trying to reach Steffy who seems to be in her own world tapping her because as the models are showing off their last looks in line Naomi is calling Steffy over to walk with her.

Steffy walks the runway with Naomi holding her hand and all the models are clapping for her and hugging each other. This feels very surreal for her and she doesn’t know how but she feels Jay somewhere which makes her smile even wider even though she can’t see him.

“Oh Steffy! I’m so proud of you pulling this off and I cannot believe you got Naomi Campbell to walk for us!” Eric is still in shock when he say Naomi Campbell in his favorite dress of the line. Steffy kept it a secret from just about everyone. Only people who knew were Jourdan Dunn, Ridge, and the hair and make up artist assigned to her. It was hard to try to get Naomi into the building undetected so Ridge and Steffy went to her. All alterations were made specifically by Ridge. It isn’t something Ridge does regularly but for Naomi Campbell he will get his pushpins ready anytime.

“Thanks grandad I wanted to really make a splash with this collection…” Steffy is excited that her grandad was so surprised and excited. She wants him to see the good direction she is taking the company as much as possible. Cement his legacy while he is still alive to be proud of it has been Steffy’s goal from day one.

“I don’t think there’s a pool big enough in LA for the splash you made sweetheart.” Ridge is so proud of his girl doing this feat and happy he could help in any way.

“Queenie, look there’s already news articles out.” Sally comes running from it like nowhere with her phone and shows her what Elle.com has posted about their runway show. The VP of PR for Forrester Creations had uploaded the feed so everyone could watch the fashion show in real time. Steffy feels almost euphoric on the good press.

Everyone is gathering around when people realize Steffy has something to say.

“I want to say thank you for everyone involved. When I made this collection in my head I had never thought it would manifest into this. This show couldn’t have happened without all of your hard work. I want to thank my team for putting extra hours in to make sure everything was perfect. I want to thank Jourdan for being such an amazing friend and getting her friends who are the most in-demand supermodels in the world to do our show. Truly ladies thank you so much for taking the time to help us launch this collection. I also really want to thank Naomi Campbell because she’s freaking Naomi Campbell and when Jourdan told me she said yes I almost tackled Jourdan thinking she was lying to me. This journey has binded us to each other in such a special way. This show could not have happened without everyone here contributing to it. Thank you for helping me make this a reality. As a token of my gratitude I have booked us the ballroom with food and drinks for the team so enjoy yourselves and I will see you on Monday!” Steffy received a big ovation especially when she revealed everyone can have free food and drinks on her in the fancy hotel.

She’s feeling herself coming down from the high of a successful show. Eric and Ridge tell her if she wants to go home she can and they will make the rounds at the party and host it in her stead and she thanks them.

“So it seems like you are off the hook Stef Stef. You wanna come party with us like it’s London 2009?” Jourdan references their hay day when their friend group hit up the bars and clubs. They didn’t get to do it often with Jourdan’s career and her son but when they did they brought the house down.

“I don’t know about that last time we did that I left my underwear at Nando’s.” This is an inside joke between Steffy, Candace and Jourdan. It makes Jourdan bawl out and Candace just shake her head.

“You still owe me 20 pounds for that you know!” Candace still will not let it go because she has been too embarrassed to visit that Nando’s again. When she lived in London it was the nearest one she had to travel three extra kilometers to the next Nando’s.

“Darling you simply must come with us now that I need to know this story.” Naomi Campbell speaks and Steffy thinks to herself she can’t say no to Naomi Campbell.

“Yes of course I’ll come…”

“Good.” That’s all the most legendary supermodel there says.

“Can I bring some of my Forrester girls along too?” Steffy wonders if they could come… it would be nice for them to get to have this kind of fun too.

“The more the merrier love… sort it out. Jourdan will send you the details.” The head tilt with the smile just showcases how devastatingly beautiful Naomi really is. She is the first to walk and the other supermodels go after her.

“Naomi Campbell wants us to party with her. I am going to run home and change! Steffy send me the details.” Sally practically runs to the elevator.

“Steffy I can’t go…” Hope seems a little sad to say it but she does. Steffy makes a gesture to walk with her.

“Why not?” Steffy really didn’t want to hear some bullshit excuse about it’s not really her vibe. Hope doesn’t have a vibe.

“I didn’t make any arrangements for Beth and at this time of night it would be hard to find a babysitter and my mom is out of town on some sister retreat. You know Liam is out of town in New York for Spencer so its just me right now.” Hope explains to Steffy that she has no recourse for this.

“Well how about we go fetch Beth and my babysitter can watch her. My babysitter was staying the whole night anyways just in case…” When Steffy tells Hope this it makes her smile a little bit that she may be able to come. Hope has never really ventured out to do stuff like this before and it does sound like fun to her to hangout and have some drinks.

“I brought my car here how about I meet you at my place and get Beth and then we drive together.” Hope is getting excited thinking about this becoming more and more likely.

“Sounds like a plan. I should make mention that my mother is the babysitter.” They get in the elevator and the silence grows awkward for Hope when Steffy just drills her with that look. She thinks back to phone conversation with Bridget on how helpful Taylor was in her childhood.

“If your mom doesn’t mind watching her… it was wrong of me to say she wasn’t safe to be around the kids.”

“My mom loves Beth… I’m sure she would have no problem taking care of her.” They get to the lobby and Steffy makes sure to thank the staff for their help with the show and the two ladies make their way to their cars.

As Steffy gets in she takes out her phone and texts her boyfriend. In her head it’s still a little weird to have a boyfriend after so long…

_Hey babe! Thank you so much for coming and supporting me. I want us to celebrate but I think it’s going to have to be tomorrow because Naomi Campbell summoned me to party with her…- Steffy._

_I want you to have so much fun because you deserve it. You killed it tonight and I’m so proud of you. We have a whole weekend to figure it out but tonight you get to celebrate with supermodels. I’m a little jealous that I’m not you. -Jay_

_You’re such a dork. I’ll talk to you later babe _😘. -_Steffy_

😊. _-Jay_

The traffic in LA is not that bad later in the day so it didn’t take long for her to reach Hope’s home. The only thing is Steffy really doesn’t like being anywhere near Brooke’s property but she is trying to make an effort with Hope especially when Hope told her she is in therapy and is doing well at work.

It has already dawned on Steffy that Hope will know where Steffy lives. She doesn’t care that much but she doesn’t want Liam just bumrushing her home just because he thinks he can. Steffy has changed and she will tell him but she really needs Douglas to feel secure in his surroundings.

She’s just waiting for Hope to get Beth and she feels she has been getting through losing Phoebe okay. She knows she is Beth and she has been getting her emotions in check. It was one of the big reasons that Taylor stayed in Los Angeles.

Hope opens the backdoor and sets up Beth in the back seat and then makes her way to the front to sit near Steffy when she gets a chime on her phone.

_You should go have fun. You need to make new friends… I’m not there and even if I was having friends makes your life feel more full… it makes you stronger. -Tami_

_I know I know that’s why I’m going to go. I’m not just saying that I really am going… I’ll talk to you later. I hope you have a good night. _ _😉_ _ -Hope._

“Who’s buzzing you at this time at night… Liam?”

“No… its my friend Tami… Can I be honest with you?” Hope asks and she hopes she doesn’t come to regret it but her therapist says when she keeps things in it only leads her to make terrible decisions that emotionally cripple her.

“Hope… I think you know what you can be… I want us to move on…” Steffy briefly looks at her before looking back the road.

“I’m not doing well with Liam and part of it has to do with you…” Hope really doesn’t like the way it comes out.

“What does your relationship have to do with me? Hope I have said it multiple times I don’t want to be with him.” Steffy doesn’t even raise her voice she barely even looks her way.

“I believe that but I think Liam doesn’t… I didn’t mean what I said the way it sounded. What I meant is that Liam doesn’t like that he feels he is being shut out from your life. We had a fight the same day you told me about my development plan. He was so concerned that he hadn’t seen you and that’s all he cared to ask me about. He said you don’t text him anymore and I asked him if you were keeping Kelly from him and then he had to admit that it wasn’t Kelly he wasn’t seeing you. I told him that all you had to do was co-parent with him. He gave some bull about you were friends before anything else and he was just trying to make sure you were handling everything well.

I told him he should give you more credit than that. I called him out and he didn’t like it that I pushed back saying I just couldn’t understand. But I did understand when Liam finds one situation getting tough he likes to run to the other. He uses friendship as a tool to set himself for the next inevitable relationship. I used to just think it was me being insecure but Liam counts on me being stupid but I realize he makes me insecure and I try to overcompensate. He told me that he should know where you lived because of Kelly but in my head I knew it had nothing to do with Kelly it was so he could know where you were. He didn’t like what I had to say and he left. I wouldn’t wait up for him because I had to be focused for work.” It felt so good for Hope to say this out loud. She doesn’t think Steffy would judge her for this.

“Good for you Hope. I don’t want the guy and I’m sorry that he is doing this to you. I know exactly what you mean. I picked myself up and said I just won’t do it again and I’m so much happier for it. I am not telling you what to do but you deserve more than that. I hope you work it out for yourself.” Steffy meant every word. When she made a definitive choice about what kind of relationship she wanted with Liam… none… she felt like she could really move on with her life. They are in the parking lot of her condo building and Hope gets Beth and all the stuff Taylor should need.

“I don’t know what the future holds but I know I am going to make myself have more fun and do things like this and not keep myself so sheltered.” Hope felt so much more confident at work and it’s making her feel more confident in her personal life.

“Yes girl! You gotta make time for fun! You don’t want to look back in twenty years saying you wasted your youth.” Steffy walks them to the elevator and they go up. Hope realizes she didn’t think to change at home because she was concerned with making sure she packed everything Beth would need.

“I forgot to change…” Steffy just looks at Hope when she says this and sees she is wearing her requisite sweater and jeans.

“We’ll find something for you to wear in my closet.” When Steffy says this Hope breathes a little easier.

Hope just follows after Steffy and she is a little nervous to see Taylor. She allowed Aly to really cloud her judgment on Taylor and the situation with Bill just made it worse and she doesn’t even like Bill but on some level she used it as a justification.

Steffy opens the door and Taylor is reading a book to Douglas.

“Hi Bubs!” Hope can see Steffy smile to Douglas’s voice even though she can’t see him.

“Steffy I had no clue Douglas was even a Bubs until tonight…”

“Yeah mom… it’s a funny story. Douglas probably can tell it better than me.” That’s all the opening he needs to relay Taylor the story but before he could finish.

“Hi Douglas… Hi Taylor…” When Taylor hears Hope’s voice she is surprised to say the least and she doesn’t say anything.

“Hi Hope!”

“How are you Douglas?”

“I’m great my Bubs is reading me a book.” Hope is really happy to see Douglas. She is still trying to recover from the trauma of the ordeal with Beth. Her therapist says she displayed transference from Beth to Douglas.

“That’s good to hear Bubs…how about you come with me for a couple minutes I’m going to a party and wanted you to help me look pretty.”

“You’re already pretty Aunt Steffy…” Steffy rolls her eyes at the compliment

“You’re good kid how about even more pretty…”

“Okay!” Douglas hops off the couch and follows Steffy to her room.

“Hi Taylor…” Hope is so nervous.

“Hello Hope…” Taylor has a mask of indifference which makes Hope even more nervous.

“I’m sure Steffy told you about possibly watching Beth while we were gone.”

“She did…”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable watching Beth. I apologized to Steffy a while back for how I treated you so unfairly but I never apologized to you. It was so wrong of me to do what I did. I had no right to decide whether or not you could see your grandchildren.” Even though Beth turned out to be Phoebe it didn’t change the fact Hope made Steffy’s life difficult by putting her in an impossible position which put Taylor in an impossible position.

“I respect you for coming to apologize. Steffy told me about your conversation but I must ask what prompted you to apologize now…”

“I was speaking to Bridget and she gave me some insight about how much support you gave her when she was young.” When Hope mentions Bridget it was the first time she sees Taylor smile.

“I’m glad you could do that and that Bridget helped you in some way. Bridget is a very special person to me even after all these years.” Hope can see that Taylor loves her sister and she knows that she can leave Beth with Taylor.

“Thank you for saying yes to looking after Beth.”

“I love Beth very much it really is not a problem… I’m always telling Steffy she needs to have fun and enjoy her time and get out there and now I am telling you to do the same Hope well within reason of course.”

“Thank you, Taylor.” Hope hands over Beth who’s still dozing away in her carseat and the bag that has everything she might need. Taylor gives Hope a hug and this is not something Hope ever thought she needed but it makes her feel lighter.

She tries to find Steffy’s room and finds Douglas on Steffy’s huge bed being tickled by Steffy.

“Hey baby… thanks so much for the help but I think grandma might be a little lonely…”

“I think I should go back to reading with her. Hi Hope… Bye Hope!” Douglas just skips out the room and Hope smiles to Steffy.

“How was your talk with my mom?” Steffy doesn’t wait for an answer so goes into her closet to pull outfits for Hope.

Hope makes her way to Steffy’s bed and sit. She takes off her booties and lies down. Her first thought is man is Steffy’s bed is comfortable.

“It went okay. We hugged and I told her what I told you and she was really accepting…”

“Try these on…” Steffy comes out with four dresses and Hope gets up from what must be one of the most comfortable beds she has ever been on.

The first dress Hope tries on is a no go but the second dress not something she would ever wear normally but she feels really sexy in it.

“Don’t you think it’s a little short?” Hope is starting to get a little self-conscious…

“Yeah it’s a minidress but you look hella good Hope. What’s your shoe size?”

“I’m a seven…” Yeah my booties don’t really go with this dress.

“I’m a seven and a half… hmm I know I will give you some pointy pumps and you won’t feel the difference.” Steffy runs into her closet and finds the shoes she is looking for and they fit Hope just fine. She can walk in them and not feel like she is going to fall.

“Don’t you two look like the prettiest disco balls?” Taylor can’t help herself but the girls look great.

“What’s a disco ball?” Douglas’s curiosity makes Steffy and Hope laugh hard because it dates Taylor which makes her scowl at her grandson.

“Mom we should be back late…” Both ladies wave bye to Douglas.

“All right girls… have fun…” Taylor goes and tickles Douglas telling him what disco is.

“What are you doing Steffy… we’re not taking your car?”

“Girl no… I am planning to drink my ass off tonight and so are you so we are going to get an uber, pick up Sally and go to Elevate.”

“Oh yeah that’s smart…”

They get in their uber and pick up Sally who looks great and they recap how well the runway show went and how amazing it is going to be party with Naomi Campbell. It seems that these girls are forming an unlikely friendship with each other taking selfies for instagram.

\---------------

In this story Taylor confronted Bill and she feels that he emotionally manipulated her daughter into sleeping with him. Taylor who was fed up with Bill gives him an uppercut punch and she leaves without a glance a second later. Bill gets a pounding headache and he trips over one of Will’s toys and hits his head on the edge of table. He can’t remember anything past Taylor punching him so people conclude Taylor punched him and saw him fall and didn’t rush to help and just left him there. Eventually Bill remembers much later after Taylor has been ostracized for about a year but Steffy finds out he knows more than he is letting on and forces him to tell the truth.

I linked the dresses that the ladies are wearing in my head.

Steffy’s Dress

<https://www.lulus.com/products/hilaria-fuchsia-sequin-bodycon-mini-dress/833862.html>

Hope’s Dress

<https://www.revolve.com/superdown-luz-metallic-dress/dp/SPDW-WD1212/>

Sally’s Dress

<https://www.lulus.com/products/over-the-swoon-black-off-the-shoulder-bodycon-dress/548702.html?VSSugg=True&%3Brrec=true&%3Brrec=true>


	14. Chapter 14

The girls make the time go by with Instagram stories and photos in their Uber. They get to the building and go to the 21st floor.

“OMG… How do I not know about this place already?! It’s gorgeous!” Sally is shocked that no one she knows has ever been here. Steffy just laughs at her and spots Jourdan.

“Hey!!!” Jourdan Dunn is not a woman who shies away from attention so when other people start looking at her, she does her boss walk over to Steffy and hugs the ladies.

Jourdan walks them over to their part of the lounge. Naomi apparently had the stuff corner off an area with velvet rope, so they aren’t disturbed by anyone else.

“Hello ladies glad you could join us…” Naomi is nothing if not a great host. She got the staff to give them menus from the sushi restaurant on the same floor.

“Thank you for inviting us.” Hope is really excited even though she does not know what to expect.

The supermodels have already started having shots of Cîroc and tell the girls they have to play catch up so they all down two shots.

“Aaaahhh! Whoo!” Steffy just shakes her head after downing her shots. It’s been a while since she has had vodka. Before she got pregnant with Kelly it seems.

“Now you simply must tell us about the incident at Nando’s…” Naomi sure likes to know everything and Steffy blushes from the alcohol or the memory she does not know.

“Well it all started on a night similar to this. I had gotten out of school and Jourdan, Lily, Joan, Karlie and Candice had finished a show for London Fashion Week and we all wanted to de-stress, so our girl group decided let’s go to a bar. I came straight from school, so I clearly was not ready for a night out. So Candice offers me a dress from her closet, but I complained I didn’t have the right underwear, so she sends her manager to a department store. I only had enough cash on me to get the bra, but Candice said she would buy my underwear and I pay her back.

So cut to later in the night we are bar hopping and having a great time and we are all getting properly drunk…”

“Speak for yourself sis. I was fine!” Jourdan makes sure that everyone knows it was Steffy that couldn’t handle her liquor. All the ladies just giggle while Candice nods.

“Anyways! Karlie was with us and she was definitely as drunk as I was. Joan and Lily were flirting with some guys while the rest of us play truth or dare. If we tried to pass, then we had to take a shot. This was the most dangerous game I played because it had the absolute WORST people to play it with. I thought I was going to vomit because I had to keep taking shots! So it’s my turn again and I stopped picking truth because it meant a shot. I say dare and Candice is so ready, but Karlie starts to yell ‘I GOT IT’ like four or five times. She starts to giggle, and whispers and we all are like what did you say? She’s so embarrassed to repeat so she says it low again and Jourdan is like ‘love, what are you saying?’ so she finally yells it out. ‘You should go streaking!’ and me being as drunk as I was said okay later.

We keep dancing the night away and all of our feet hurt from hopping from bar to bar, so we leave. It’s such a busy night we can’t hail a taxi, so we just walk. We cross the Tower Bridge and I say I’m going to streak here so I take off my bra and throw it over the bridge and into the Thames. Everyone starts to look at me and I said I have to do the dare, and no one could stop me! But they try their best. Candice and Lily are on either side of me holding my arms to ensure I don’t strip any further. We get hungry and we decide to hit up Nando’s. I tell them I have to use the bathroom, but Candice rightfully does not trust me, so she insists she and Lily come with me.

I don’t really remember how it happened, but I started taking off my underwear and Candice and Lily are trying to catch me in the bathroom, and I don’t even know why but I throw my underwear in the toilet and then flush it. My underwear is GONE, and we all froze. I can’t believe I had just flushed my underwear. The first thing Candice says is you owe me 20 pounds not dollars… POUNDS! And that’s when Lily is just laughing because she cannot believe how absurd we were because I flushed my underwear and Candice after the 20 pounds.” After Steffy relays the story everyone is just laughing including Candice and she does too because she doesn’t remember how she got off her underwear so quick and in heels, but she did.

The ladies dance in their section to the bumping music. And the drunker they got the louder they cheer each other on. It is Hope who gets drunker than Steffy and Steffy’s model friends are shocked that someone can be zanier than Steffy drunk. Hope kicks off her shoes and jumps on a table and starts dancing and all the girls are cheering her on. She spins her coordination is off and she falls off the table but thankfully she falls into the plush couches and giggles. Everyone has a great time until last call and then the manager politely kicks them out at 2am. In the elevator there’s more Instagram videos and so many group pics taken.

Naomi calls a car for herself and of course it’s not a car but a huge stretch limo to take us all home.

We get in and there’s water and Steffy practically forces Sally and Hope to start drinking it.

“I ask who are we?”

“Sexy Girls!” This was a mantra from Steffy’s hay day that Jourdan used to shout after a night of dancing and drinking.

“I can’t hear you… who are we?”

“Sexy girls” Everyone in the limo bellows this line and it makes us all giggle.

The ladies just chat amongst themselves and exchanging phone numbers with their new friends. Sally is the first stop and she gives everyone hugs and Steffy asks her to text her when she gets in, so she knows that she got inside safely.

Hope is so happy that she came out with them because she doesn’t even know of a time that she has had this much fun. The driver’s next stop is Steffy’s condo and Steffy and Hope hug all the ladies goodbye.

“Bye babes.” Steffy waves to the ladies once she and Hope are safely out the limo.

“Bye ladies.” The driver shuts the door and Steffy holds onto Hope. The both of them are buzzed but Steffy drank less than Hope did.

“Come on let’s go home.”

Hope doesn’t understand why their heels clicking on the marble floor of Steffy’s lobby is ten times louder now then it was when they left the building hours before.

Steffy uses her fob to access her floor and walks Hope to her door and opens it.

“Steffy where are you going? It’s like 3 in the morning?” Hope doesn’t know what to do but she just hopes it doesn’t end with Steffy streaking down the hallway because there’s cameras.

“I got something to take care of… If I know my mom, she is up… I’ll see you later.” Steffy tells Hope not to worry that she will be back soon, and Hope believes her and goes into Steffy’s condo and is greeted by Taylor reading a book.

“Did you have fun?”

“I had so much fun! Danced the whole night away I think.” Hope is not sure if she did dance the whole night away but most of the night surely… right?

“That sounds great but where’s Steffy?”

“She said that she would be back soon, but she had to handle something…” Hope is trying to relay the info Steffy gave her, but she doesn’t remember if she is missing any info. Her answer makes Taylor laugh.

“All right sweetie… You look like you won’t last much longer on your feet. Steffy set aside some products for you so you could take your makeup off.” Taylor has too much experience talking too drunk people it’s an automatic for her now.

“I’m too tired for that Taylor I’m just going to go to bed…”

“No… you have to take the makeup off now. You are already going to feel terrible in the morning I can guarantee that, but you will even worse when your skin feels gross. Come on let’s go to the bathroom I’ll help you.” Taylor helps Hope to the bathroom and has her sit on the toilet makes her close her eyes and starts to remove all her makeup with a cleanser and the foreo brush Steffy uses. Taylor uses a toner after to make sure she didn’t miss anything and puts moisturizer on Hope’s face.

“I feel so much better!” Hope is so happy that she feels better. Taylor just chuckles at the innocence of a drunk Hope.

“All right honey let’s get you to bed.” Taylor helps Hope up and to her room. Hope sits on the bed and she has to remind herself to ask Steffy who makes these beds. Taylor set out some pajamas for her and tells her good night. The great thing about the dress Steffy gave her is that it goes over her head… the bad thing about it is when you are drunk it gets stuck. Hope starts to get frustrated, but she makes herself calm down and when she does its much easier to get the dress off.

Before she puts on her pajamas she is feeling really daring. She locks the door to her room and gets the towel that Taylor gave her, and she sets it down on the bed and she climbs on. She starts her video and she’s naked focuses the camera on her body and starts touching herself. She has never known a time where she’s felt this uninhibited before and she pinches her nipple hard and moans. She doesn’t stop there she sets her phone down and the pop socket she has on it acts like a kickstand close her knees and opens her legs wide and fingering herself while touching herself lightly through out her body. Her moans get a little louder and she hopes Steffy’s walls are not thin with how much she probably paid for the place it better not be.

Her fingers start to pick up a faster pace as she imagines being fucked and it’s so crude, but Hope wants it like that. She pinches and flings her clit with her other hand when she feels the tension starting to heighten and she starts crying because it feels so good and then she cums so hard thinking of him but he’s so far away that it hurts… she does the dumbest thing.

She knows it’s dumb, but she needs him to answer her. She wants to feel desirable…

She sends the video with this as the caption…

_Thinking of you… are you thinking of me too? -Hope_

She doesn’t wait for a reply she puts on the do not disturb until 10 am so she can really sleep. She puts on the pajamas and she goes to sleep.

While Hope got her rocks off… Steffy had made her way to Jay’s condo and bangs on his door.

When Jay opens the door, he looks upset but when he sees that its Steffy he is tired but happy especially when she’s wearing a dress like that.

She doesn’t wait for him to say a word. He made her horny by answering the door with no shirt on. She just pushes him into his home and locks his door.

“Look I’ll be honest baby I came here because all night as I was having lights out fun, I kept saying I can’t wait to get home because I want my man to fuck me and fuck me good.” If Jay was at all sleepy, he wasn’t anymore after Steffy started talking.

“There’s nothing more that I could want than to do that but Steffy you are drunk.”

“No Jay I sobered up a while ago if you want me to recite the alphabet backwards, I’ll fail but I would fail it on a regular day because shit like that is annoying. I want you and I want you now. You said you would never deny what I want. This is what I want… you are all I ever want…” Steffy hates making declarations but if it proves how serious she is hopefully Jay will be convinced. She kisses him with every she has, and he holds her the way she likes to be held and she wants to be even closer to him.

She moves his hand so he can cup her pussy. He feels the wetness of her underwear and it makes him breathe hard.

“You see what you do to me?” Steffy is trying to tease him now. She cups him too and it seems she has the same effect on him too. She goes past the waistband of his underwear and pulls it down to his ankles and she falls to her knees with too much grace for a drunk person Jay thinks.

Steffy just looks at him in his green eyes while she sucks his dick. She likes the power he relinquishes to her. His eyes don’t stay open long when she cups his balls it makes him jerk. He braces himself on the nearest wall. She’s playful with how makes squirm. She uses her teeth lightly to scrape the veiny parts which makes pre-cum gush out of him which she spread all over his dick.

“God dammit baby… I can’t cum like this please get up.” He is trying his hardest not to cum because he knows he wants to be buried. Steffy’s confused she thinks he is talking about her consent and she gets ready to fight him on it pulls her into his room throws her on the bed. He slowly kisses up her legs and when he gets to her inner thigh, he can feel her body shaking in anticipation. He eats her out slowly and deliberately.

He wants to torture her like she did him. He wouldn’t make her cum unless she asked because he after all did have manners.

“Jay… please…”

“Please what?!”

“Don’t become stupid now its beneath you…” She doesn’t want to give his ass the satisfaction.

“I believe its you who’s beneath me…” He licks her inner thigh purposefully pulling back until he gets what we wants.

“If I don’t get what you should be giving me… I guess it means I won’t be giving you anything either. Your hand should do the trick just fine…” Apparently that’s all Jay needed to hear because he went right back to French kissing his girl’s pussy. He added some fingers to really heighten the experience and when he hooks them and sucks on Steffy’s clit hard it has her shaking and pulling at his sheets. As she still shakes is when grabs onto her thighs and slides her down the bed closer to him and slides his dick in her slowly which triggers a smaller orgasm and the spasms feel so delicious he fears he might come without even moving but he refuses to be a teenage boy again.

He holds her while he changes his position and she feels him deeper when she is on top riding him. He pulls her closer and pinches breast while he sucks on the other which makes her clench and unclench on his dick. She starts to ride him, and he moves down her body until he reaches to that special place. He thumbs her clit. Some hair goes over her face and she flips her hair back and pushes him down his shoulders on the edge of the bed he let’s his head relax instead of straining to look at the woman he desires.

She rides him so well that his grunting gets more pronounced and she rubs on her clit furiously so she can cum for a third time and she cums, but she wills herself to keep riding him until she feels that familiar gush of hot cum shooting in her. She likes the feeling but thank goodness she’s on birth control. Steffy falls back and she quivers as Jay pulls out of her.

“I’ll be right back babe…” Steffy wants to thank herself for bringing some of her stuff here. Her mother always taught her to never sleep in her make up not even once. She uses the bathroom and then washes her face and skips all her usual steps and just goes straight to moisturizing her face she’s tired and she just wants to be held by Jay.

She comes out and Jay gives her one of his shirts, underwear and a pair of her leggings she insisted on keeping there. She throws them on and gives him a minty kiss.

“I used your toothbrush… I hope that’s okay.”

“Stef we are way past that. We’ve had each other’s genitals in our mouths and kissed each other after we’ve cum. You can use my toothbrush.”

“I won’t make it a habit though. I still like the idea of my own toothbrush…”

“Fair enough… You wanna stay here or should I walk you home?”

“I wanna be with you…” The smile he gives her shows Steffy that’s the answer he was hoping for. They walk hand in hand into his bed and she cuddles into his body and uses his chest as a pillow. She knows at some point they’ll break apart but right now this feels just about perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

Morning rolls around at Steffy’s building and she wakes up and realizes she isn’t in her bed. She tries to lift her head and it is so heavy.

“I wouldn’t even try that if I were you. I got you some Advil and water Stef…” She hears Jay and she is so glad he not being loud because that would be torture right now. Jay being the good boyfriend he is tilts Steffy’s head slightly and puts the Advil and her mouth uses his squeezable water bottle so Steffy doesn’t spill anything in bed. She is able to swallow just fine, but the water was so needed because her mouth feels so dry.

“So it’s safe to say your night was filled with fun?” Jay really wants to know how it was to party with a pack of legit supermodels.

“That’s wasn’t the only thing my night was filled with…” Steffy doesn’t even open her eyes to deliver her dry response. She smiles a little and quickly realizes that is a mistake.

“So while you wait for the Advil to start working do you want to try something that might help. It’s a little bit unorthodox but my brother says it can help with hangovers…”

“I don’t know if I trust anything out of the mouth of a Halstead. You guys are too damn charming…” It’s hard to resist smiling but she does because she doesn’t want to feel the twinge of pain again.

“You loved my mouth not too long ago…”

“Yeah but not for talking…” Jay laughs a deep laugh. Their banter is a highlight for him. He can always count on Steffy to parry to his volleys.

“Well according to science orgasms can help mitigate the severity of—”

“Hangovers… I know some scientists believe that due to the presence of cytokines if the body has an anti-inflammatory response like the release of oxytocin it can potentially reduce the symptoms of hangovers…”

“How did you know that?”

“Baby, my mom’s an oncologist and psychiatrist by trade. Even though I’m in business I have an undergraduate degree in behavioral neuroscience. I know all about bodily responses…” Steffy still doesn’t move as she tells Jay a little tidbit about her very few people actually know about her.

“Well damn… you literally said what I was going to say.”

“I took away your ability to be charming there’s only thing left that you can do…”

“What’s that?!”

“You can show me what that mouth do!” Jay bellows out a laugh so strong her can feel it in his abs it makes his sweetie laugh too she doesn’t care if it makes her head feel like lead.

He keeps laughing into her skin… gently nipping at skin so soft he almost forgets her has a goal in mind. He slips a finger into her and makes sure he doesn’t do too much that will make her move frantically.

“I need to cum Jay… save the romance for next time please. Don’t leave me feeling crazy!” He can feel Steffy won’t last long so he tries to do what she wants and adds another finger and nibbles on her clit. She’s so sensitive she screams but it comes out hoarse. When he sucks hard on her clit, he can feel her cum. He wants it to last as long as possible he licks her with a speed, she isn’t ready for her and the moan she let’s out is all the ego he needs right there.

“Did that do the trick?”

“Well it sure is helping whether it’s a placebo effect or the real thing I don’t care because I feel good.” Steffy is able to get up better. She kisses her thanks to Jay and tasting herself on him is weirdly erotic, but she loves that kind of heady feeling she gets from it.

“You know I think you are just gorgeous and smart and funny…”

“But…” Steffy will roast his balls if he breaks up with her right now.

“But your breath really stinks babe. That dry mouth is not a joke…” Steffy laughs at him and punches him in the arm. Before she gets out of his bed, she just sits in his lap hugs him to her. She wants to soak him in like he’s the sun and she needs vitamin D. It’s weird how he doesn’t need to be told what she needs he just understands. She thinks it’s unfair how she can’t put him first. If she only had met him years ago.

But if she did meet him years ago who’s to say they would have been together, and she definitely wouldn’t have Kelly.

“I should go but I owe you a celebratory date you know.”

“After the celebratory date will we get to celebrate like we did last night?”

“If you play your cards right Halstead you make just be able to taste my milkshake again…” This statement makes him just chuckle.

“Better than anything from the Frieze.” He just looks up at her eye to eye.

“Good to know you won’t be eating all my ice cream again.”

“No I’ll just be greedy with this…” He just pats her pussy and stomach tightens when she can really feel his hand. It’s only then she realizes she never put her underwear back on.

“Mm… promise…” She gives him a kiss on the lips.

“Your breath still stinks…”

“You’re such an ass!” She pushes his back onto the bed, and she jumps off him to go to the bathroom. All she can hear is his laughter and she rolls her eyes.

She fixes herself as much as she can, but she doesn’t have much here so it’s really brushing her teeth. She will do her skincare at home. After she brushes her teeth she comes back out and he looks at her knowing she is going to leave.

“I’m going to go Jay…”

“I felt it coming but it still doesn’t lessen the suckitude…”

“First of all that’s not a word and second I know…” She holds her hand out and he takes it. They walk slowly to the door and he picks up her heels from last night.

“I’m so glad I brought a pair of fuzzy slippers here because I refuse to wear heels right now.” He laughs at her quirks, but he guesses they make sense eventually. He kisses her goodbye and asks her if she wants him to walk her to her door, but she declines. She leaves him with a smile, and he chooses to watch her leave until he can’t see her anymore. Since he is free today, he goes to his phone and texts his brother to hang out

Steffy walks back and she already knows her mother is up and ready to grill her on her whereabouts and she doesn’t know how she’s going to get out of it.

\---------

Hope’s sleep was a good one. She is dreaming a dirty dream which has been rare for her these days. She was lucky to dream at all, but this dream felt so vivid it woke her up, but her dream self does not feel like her real self. She felt like she didn’t get any sleep at all. She checks her phone to see if she ever got a message back about her video she sent and the first thing she sees is 10 calls from Liam and even more texts.

_Hope I have been trying to reach you. You can’t just up and go do what you want. You have a responsibility to Beth. I’m working and the first thing you do when I am gone is go out to clubs with Steffy and Sally! I’ve never known you to do such impulsive things without telling me first. -Liam_

_You have to be kidding me. I’m sorry if I didn’t answer your call because I was sleeping Liam there’s a three-hour time difference for goodness sake. I can’t believe this is the first thing you send me. I don’t even know why I try. Yes, I went out with Steffy and Sally to celebrate the new collection. It was literally a spontaneous get together to celebrate the collection like everyone else involved. I didn’t just leave Beth all alone while I went out. She was cared for! I am allowed to have a night to myself. I am allowed to have fun Liam… -Hope_

Hope is so pissed to see that this is what Liam chooses to respond too! She doesn’t get why he was so mad anyways. He has barely spoken any words to her since the fight.

_I wish you were here. Life is catching up to me and I can’t even have fun it seems. -Hope_

_What do you mean? It looked like you had lots of fun yesterday?! -Tami_

_I did and it felt so good to just have time for myself, but I feel like I have to be a certain way for people, but I don’t want to be a shell of a person. Liam blew up at me for having fun. Barely has spoken to me and the morning after I have had the most fun in a while I wake up to a barrage of texts and calls basically saying I was neglecting Beth… Is it so wrong to want to have time for myself? -Hope_

_You already know how I feel about Liam. It’s clear you love Beth and you give her your best but that doesn’t mean every hour outside of work is time devoted to her. You should be able to grab drinks or have dinner with friends. There’s nothing wrong with that. -Tami_

_My therapist says the same thing. I have to take time for myself or I could create an unhealthy co-dependent relationship with Beth, and I can’t have that. I’m trying to work myself out of it right now. -Hope_

_If you ever need a weekend away my door is open. -Tami_

_I know… Let me think about it okay and get back to you. -Hope_

_😉. -Tami_

_I’ll talk to you later I have to get this hangover under control. -Hope._

_That’s what happens when you hangout with international supermodels. -Tami_

Hope just laughs and gets out of bed. A shower should be perfect to help with the hangover, but she only has her clothes from yesterday. She hears a knock and figures it is most likely Steffy or Taylor.

She goes to open the door and sees that its Steffy.

“How are you feeling Coyote Ugly?” For a second Hope is confused on why Steffy would call her that until she has glimpses of last night where she was dancing on tables… She starts laughing because she fell off said table.

“Well I think I should take a shower to help my head.”

“I got you some underwear because I realized you didn’t have anything with you. You could find something in my closet to wear. My mom is making us breakfast. The shower will definitely help.”

“Is Beth up?” She can’t help but want to know how her baby is…

“Yeah, she’s in the playpen with Kelly now”

“Oh that’s great! Which bathroom should I use?”

“Well you can use mine since it’s connected to my room you can just go through my closet and find something that fits…”

“I meant to ask… where did you go after we came back?”

“Oh I had to get some medicine…” Steffy’s answer seems to satisfy Hope. Hope gathers her towels and new underwear and makes her way to Steffy’s bedroom and takes a shower. It feels so good to have the hot water on her skin. She thinks about her dream and fingers herself and get there herself. She did feel guilty for fucking herself in Steffy’s home but in her defense all the evidence will wash down the drain.

Going through Steffy’s closet and thought a dress would be the best bet so she settles on an olive-green dress that should go with her boots. She figures she’ll let her hair air dry and makes her way over to the smell of breakfast.

“Hi Hope!” Hope follows the voice and is met with three sets of blue eyes looking at her.

“Hi everyone…” Hope isn’t sure what to do but Taylor directs her to a seat with a spatula and puts breakfast foods on her plate.

“Aunt Steffy are we still going hiking? It’s Saturday and I need to get pictures of new butterflies. Billy and I are having a contest and I wanna win.”

“Yeah baby we can go after this… Mom can you watch Kelly?”

“Mm that’s going to be a no… I have an appointment I can’t miss…” What Taylor didn’t say was she has a brunch she’s going to with Karen and Danielle.

“Well Douglas how about we go to the park and have a picnic there and see if we can find some butterflies there?” Steffy was definitely not expecting her mother to be busy so it throws her for a loop.

“I guess that sounds okay… what are you going to do today Hope?” Steffy can tell he is slightly upset because he is like Thomas that way deflecting to hide his hurt.

“I actually don’t know I guess nothing…” Hope is realizing again she is by herself with her mom gone and Liam being in New York even though it feels like she is alone even when he is here.

“Do you want to come with us on our picnic?” Steffy asks Hope she really is trying to be kinder to her she just hopes she doesn’t get burned for it later.

“I wouldn’t want to impose… really…” Hope doesn’t know why she’s being so unsure. She has been getting along with Steffy in a professional setting just fine and last night alcohol was involved but maybe she envisions a fight may happen for a stupid reason.

“Hope, it wouldn’t be imposing you were invited…” Taylor is trying to show her that it is okay to say yes if she wants.

“All right I guess I will. It would b nice for Beth to have some time with her sister and cousin.” Hope decides to take the chance because she is remembering she can’t make excuses to shut herself out purposefully.

“Sounds great… I’ll make you girls some sandwiches before I go… I will be back in the evening…” Taylor gets a basket ready with everything they need while they get everything they will need for the kids. Between the two moms it seems they have bags for just about any and every situation.

“Hey Bubs… I promise we will go hiking tomorrow and get more pictures so you can beat your friend and I’ll even throw in a trip to the Frieze today how does that sound?” Steffy has never been above bribing children.

Douglas just gives her the widest smile and nods. She hugs him and showers him with kisses and gives him a little tickle and all is right with the world again.

“Well can grandma get the same treatment at least?” Douglas laughs and runs to his grandmother and gives her a hug and Taylor almost wants to take him with her and have Douglas be with all his grandmothers, but he is already excited about the trip to the park. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and says bye to the girls.

“We might have to come back and do a second trip with all of our stuff…” Hope surveys their stuff and a baby in a car seat is heavy already and they only have two arms.

“I’m not making two trips…” Steffy pulls out her phone and summons her boyfriend. What’s the point of having stupid muscles if not to lift babies in car seats?

There’s about two minutes that pass and there’s a knock on her door and Hope finds it weird because she figured Taylor would have a key but then again Taylor isn’t like her mom so it’s probably normal to knock.

When Steffy answers the door it’s some guy and he’s attractive probably a couple years older than Steffy and Hope is shocked beyond compare when Steffy ups and kisses him. She really is not looking back at Liam and Hope finally sees the reality of what Steffy has been saying.

“Hi… I have been summoned?” The guy’s voice is nice, and she can see Steffy smile and Hope sees that Steffy wears happy well.

“Yes so we are going on a picnic but I don’t want to make multiple trips so I thought it would be great to have your help. Oh before I forget… Hope meet Jay… Jay meet Hope.”

“Nice to meet you Hope…” He sticks his hand out and she shakes it.

“Nice to meet you too I’m sorry to make you come all this way…”

“Oh please… It didn’t take him much to get here Hope he lives here…” Saying that he lives here is an understatement.

“I just do what Stef tells me to do… Now what is it you need me to do?”

“I need you to help us carry our bags to my car. You can hold the car seats… thank you.” Hope observes that Steffy really does tell him what to do but he seems very amused by it.

“With babies in them?”

“Well duh! Jay aren’t you always bragging about how much you can deadlift? Two normal weight children under the age of two should be no problem…” This makes Hope laugh because Steffy does have an acerbic wit that sometimes you realize how funny something is long after she says it.

“Douglas… my guy… she’s so mean to me. How do you do it?” Jay says this with mock seriousness

“Bubs is the best… if she really was so mean she wouldn’t give you any of my ice cream…” Jay has nothing to say. He thought he could count on Douglas, but he was clearly mistaken.

“Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you’ve just been Hamiltoned!” Steffy sounds like Douglas’s hype woman. Douglas takes a bow and it seems like Steffy’s pettiness and jokester vibe is rubbing off on Douglas.

“Now I don’t even feel bad about eating your ice cream. I thought we were buds but its clear I was wrong.”

“Bubs before buds…” Douglas just shrugs and then starts to put on his shoes like nothing ever happened.

Hope has never been more jealous of Steffy than now. She has found this dynamic that’s so easy and fun and she can’t remember the last time she has felt that with Liam. Her happiness with Liam has always been fleeting because of his inability to make decisions and stick by them but also her own desperateness to hold on to Liam when he’s like sand. She wants to find easiness like this… maybe it’s not too late for her but she just has to be honest with herself and him.

Steffy just smiles and Jay does too. She goes and it meets him for a kiss and Hope wants that bliss.

Steffy passes him the car seat with Kelly in it and Hope gives him the one with Beth. Douglas makes his way over to Steffy and holds her hand while she gets all her stuff and Hope gets hers.

“Grandma didn’t put any juice in here?” This is simply not okay to Douglas.

“I’ll grab some juice boxes on our way out.” Steffy goes to the fridge and grabs six juice boxes and puts them in the picnic basket and they are off to the park.

Hope talks to Steffy in the elevator while Douglas talks to Jay. Kelly and Beth just look around probably wondering where they are being carted off too.

It doesn’t take them long to get to Steffy’s car. And they start securing the children in the back and Hope makes her way to the passenger seat and Steffy and Jay are outside saying goodbye to each other.

“Will I get to see you?”

“Well I’m going hiking with Douglas it’s a thing we do he captures like animals with my phone and shows his friends but this week they are having a contest on how can find the most butterflies. Normally it would be today but my mom threw me for a loop reminding me she has a life too so she couldn’t watch Kelly while Douglas and I did the hike so I’m going tomorrow. If you don’t mind getting bossed around by someone in kindergarten, we could go hiking.”

“Well I ate the kid’s ice cream, so I don’t mind taking some pictures of butterflies to beat his friends.”

“Well good! There’s going to be something in it for you I promise.” Steffy puts her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss worth carrying two kids in each hand.

“I’ll hold you to it Ms. Forrester.” He gives her that smirk that works on so money people, but she just tells him to buzz off with a smile.

Jay waits for Steffy to drive out the parking garage before he goes back home already waiting for it to e Sunday.

“He seems nice…” Steffy just looks over at Hope to see her smirk and Steffy just rolls her eyes.

“Jay is nice… he’s my buddy!” Douglas shares his thoughts on Jay without even looking up from the iPad Steffy brought.

“Yes Jay is really nice!”

“How did you guys meet?” Steffy is not sure where Hope is going with her game of 20 questions.

“Well she called him a shower in French on opposite day.” Hope is so puzzled from Douglas’s response and it makes Steffy laugh.

“Well you know the hotel we had the runway show at?”

“Yeah the Persephone…” In Hope’s mind she’s wondering if she met him at the show but that was only yesterday…

“Well he owns the hotel –”

“Wait that guy owns the whole hotel? He seems kind of young but then again, the vibe of the hotel is young. So can I stay there for free?”

“Slow your roll girl! Anyways I was looking for condos and my realtor sent me to the building I’m living at now and I was going to the management office and I see the an elevator open and I’m running to it with Douglas in one hand and I’m using my arm to hold Kelly. As I get there, I see him reaching over and the door is closing… I couldn’t flip him off, so I called him a douche…” Now it makes perfect sense to Hope and she’s laughing.

“But how did you find out that he owned the Persephone?”

“I had an appointment with their events manager and he and his brother tagged along. I was mortified I had to have Douglas with me, and my grandad was there as well. I find out he owns the hotel and I was pissed! This idiot closed the elevator on me, and I might have to beg him for his space. After that I found out he also owned the building I had just closed on my condo. He explained to me when he saw that I was coming her was trying to press on the open door, but he didn’t’ there in time. He’s been such a help with the show too. It helps that I got several of his hotel at capacity because of the buzz generated from the show.”

“That’s actually cute in the most absurd of ways.” Hope finds it funny and endearing at the same time.

“It wouldn’t be me if it wasn’t.” They both laugh as Steffy reaches the park and they get all their things and find a space to set their things.

“What should we do first?”

“Take selfies for the gram!” They take a myriad of selfies and Steffy tags Hope in the picture and she puts it on her own.

They have a great time at the park pushing the girls on the swings and Douglas playing in the playground with Steffy while Hope watched Beth and Kelly play with each other and it’s a good day for both sets of girls to bond with each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Hope’s POV

Today has been such fun. It’s so weird that I have had this feeling with Steffy. I’m usually with my mom or Liam. I wouldn’t have ever realized how actively isolated I was. Throughout this hellish ordeal of thinking Beth was dead I see things much clearer now because of this terrible and cruel event.

I ran to mom for everything. Talking with Bridget and seeing how her life and mine was so different I realized the heartbreaks in Bridget’s life made her strong. She’s able to pick herself up over anything that could ever happen to her.

I’ve had so much time for self-reflection through all of this. I’m forming more relationships now. My therapist has been such a good addition in my life. She’s made me see that it’s not too late to take charge in my own life and to build foundations. I’ve been reconnecting with Bridget and it’s so nice to really form a solid foundation with her.

“Hey you good?” Steffy is asking me and I didn’t realize she was talking to me before.

“Yeah I was just thinking. It’s actually Beth’s first picnic and she’s having so much fun and so am I…”

“I’m glad to hear that… We’re going to head out soon because I promised Douglas, I would take him to get ice cream… He’s been waiting for this all day.”

“It’s been so long since I’ve had ice cream. That sounds so great right now.” I get up and pack my things and so does Steffy and we go to a place call the Frieze.

I’m excited to be on this little adventure… I don’t do these things regularly, so I find to be so much fun…

The lady who owns the place is so sweet. She let me sample so many flavors and they are all really good. I play it safe and have what Douglas and Steffy are having. This cookies and cream is so good its ridiculous. It’s so smooth and creamy.

I take a picture of me and my ice cream and send it to Tami.

_Don’t tell me you’re eating ice cream from the Frieze?! -Tami_

_Yeah, I am! You know this place? - Hope_

_Yeah, I do! They have the best ice cream and it’s not even close. When you come and visit me you have to bring me some! -Tami_

_If it’s that serious I guess I will lol. -Hope_

_It is… -Tami_

We stay there for about half an hour and Steffy buys a quart of it to go and I make it a reminder to visit Steffy sometime soon to have some of that ice cream.

“What are you guys going to do now?” I’m so curious because I don’t wanna go home. Today has been too much fun even if its mostly kids related fun.

“I don’t probably have a dance off on the Wii. You wanna join us? It’s just someone else I’m going to be beat.” Steffy says this and I’ve seen people do it, but I haven’t played those dancing games, but they look like fun.

“Sure why not?! Why do you automatically assume you will win?” I am genuinely curious I could be amazing at this game?

Steffy just looks in the rearview mirror at Douglas and it’s like they have some inside joke and he starts laughing.

“You’re right Hope I shouldn’t automatically assume I’ll win.” I don’t know why but Steffy makes it sound more ominous than encouraging.

“I think I could be good at it. Who knows maybe I’ll give you a run for my money?”

“Bring it on Hope!” We make it back to Steffy’s building and Douglas guards his ice cream while we get all of our bags. Steffy’s boyfriend is not here to help us this time but it seems easier to bring stuff up rather than bringing it down.

When we make it back to her condo, we find Taylor has made it back before we did.

“How was the picnic?” Taylor gets up from the sofa and takes what Douglas gives her and she puts the ice cream in the freezer for him.

I set Beth in the playpen Steffy has for Kelly and Steffy does the same with Kelly.

“It was great mom… the kids had fun. Hope and I even went on the swings ourselves!” Steffy answered Taylor and I think to myself it was nostalgic to be on a swing again.

“Grandma what are we going to eat for dinner?” Douglas wonders curiously and so do I. I just assume I’m going to stay over again since Steffy made no mention of taking me home. Then again, I also made no mention of it and she could be waiting on me?

“Oh that’s a great question… What do you want to do Steffy?” I guess Taylor is taking cues from Steffy since it is her house.

“Hmm how about we take a vote? Whatever gets the most votes that’s what we’ll order?” I guess that’s the fairest outcome. I could eat just about anything…

“How about Chinese?” Douglas raises his hand when Steffy offers that.

“How about Pizza?” Douglas is so silly because he raises his hand again and so does Taylor.

“Baby you can’t vote more than once. We won’t be able to decide what to eat if you want everything.” Steffy tries to explain to Douglas that we can’t get an accurate vote if he votes for everything. He is such a precious child.

“Hmm okay but I can eat anything…” Douglas has this innocence in his humor that makes you want to root for him. He seems to be really happy here.

“I agree with Douglas I could eat anything too.” I hope Steffy hears the subtle reference that I want to stay. I don’t really want to go home to be alone. The cabin used to be a place of solitude but its now a place that stifles me.

“Okay if that’s the case… how about Vietnamese food? I know this really great place not too far from us. Let’s order that. I should have menus. They have some common staples of Asian food and we can try new stuff… how’s that sound?”

“Sounds great to me! You know I love Pho!” I’ve never had it before, but Taylor sounds she loves it maybe I’ll try some of that.

I just shrug and nod. I do want to try some new food and get variety… be adventurous.

Steffy looks up the restaurant and we all start picking things we might like. They say it will take about thirty minutes.

“When are we going to play Just Dance?” Douglas remembered about the game we were supposed to start playing.

“How about we start now and work up an appetite?”

“Yeah let’s do that!” Douglas seems excited and I’m ready to see just how “good” Steffy is.

Steffy starts to move her coffee table and turns on the video game… she starts stretching which confuses me but okay.

It’s funny that she chooses Just Dance by Lady Gaga and the music just starts, and I see that the moves are shown sliding on the screen. Steffy starts dancing and she hits every move and its crazy. I guess Douglas wasn’t joking and I start laughing.

“I spent an absurd amount of money on dance lessons so Steffy can be a pro at a game on a Wii.” Taylor just shakes her head with a laugh watching Steffy doing the choreography.

“Grandma only says that because she is not that good…”

“Hey!”

“The game said so grandma…” It makes me laugh so hard because I’m starting to see Douglas knows more than he lets on…

The song finishes and Steffy is so pumped with a smirk on her face and I already know I’m not going to be nearly as good at his game.

“When we have game night, we really go for second place…” Douglas hops off the couch and from arms of Taylor to choose his song. Apparently Steffy is good at the games they play and not just this one.

Douglas is pretty good himself he clearly plays this game a lot. I start to think to myself what am I going to dance too… I hear a chime and it’s my phone…

_How was your day? Do you feel better today? -Tami_

_Yeah much better! I’m still staying with Steffy. I didn’t want to go home and be alone, so I stayed here. And before you ask no I’m not going overboard with Douglas. It’s clear he has a home here and it’s filled with love. -Hope_

_I’m glad that you can see and admit that. -Tami_

_I still have things to workout but getting the help. -Hope_

_That’s all you can do… I know all about that. -Tami_

_Yeah, I know you are. It’s something we can do together. Everything is easier when we feel supported. -Hope_

_That’s right. Have fun… we can talk later. -Tami_

Steffy went to the lobby to get our food and it was my turn on the game and I chose Disturbia by Rihanna which was a big mistake.

Steffy makes it back in time to see my performance and wow I’m not good at this game but its weirdly addicting. Everyone bails me out and we all just start dancing like we’re crazy. It’s so weird that I’m doing oddly domestic family-style things with Steffy. Everything is always so serious at home and I’ve never thought to do things like this, and I don’t know why… it makes me feel good and carefree.

We share our food recapping our day and never would I have imagined this happening 3 months ago but it doesn’t make it any less special…


	17. Chapter 17

**Back to the Queen Bee it has been a while since we had a chapter in Steffy’s own mindset, but the wait is no more. **

Steffy’s POV  
  


I have spent the whole day with Hope and Beth, and it wasn’t really awkward and no fights about Douglas. I’m pleasantly surprised that it has been so easy to be around her. Moving on from Liam has been the best decision for me. I have let go of so much anger that I used to channel at Hope. I realize now that most of that anger was really for Liam and I channeled it at her because in my head I didn’t want to make it more difficult to reunite with Liam.

I have taken such hard looks at my relationship with him and the sense of desperation I used to wear like perfume makes me feel so sick. So sick that I could be so weak and learn to live with scraps. Talking with Hope yesterday realizing he only wanted to know where I lived to keep tabs on me. He wants to make sure I’m okay… Yeah okay that’s bull and him trying to grill Hope showcases so much more for me.

I know it’s so early with Jay, but he goes out of his way to make me feel like I’m the only woman he could ever desire. There’s no doubt no hesitation. Even if it doesn’t ultimately work out with him, I cherish feeling that I can be free.

Being with Liam is just a cycle of holding as hard as I can to him then letting him string me along again just to repeat the cycle. Jay treats me unbelievably, but I know its not really that its been so long that since I have been in a balanced relationship that it feels so foreign to not have to fight so hard.

It seems like Hope is trying to figure herself out and trying to be the best she can be for Beth. Liam only wanting to know where I was for the sake of having somewhere to run too once something happened with Hope makes me angry. I don’t want to be the shoulder he cries on while using friendship to get close to me… make me vulnerable and ready to accept the damn crumbs. Fuck that I want the whole damn sandwich.

I want to see Jay tonight… the sex was electric and there’s something that untethers from within me when I’m with him. I don’t know how to describe the feeling, but I feel free but also not alone. I have felt loneliness trying to juggle it all without someone even though I didn’t need anyone romantically. Jay is just so fun to be around like a breath of fresh air.

The sex is good but even without it he would make my life feel a little fuller even if he was just a friend but I’m so glad he is more than that. He also doesn’t ignore Douglas or Kelly’s existence. He knows that they come first to me but is okay with that. It’s not common for people to do this. They say they can handle it but when they get into a relationship with someone who has primary custody the time aspect becomes something that is a big deal and I don’t have time for that kind of drama.

I set Hope up again with the guest bedroom so she and Beth can be comfortable. I ask my mom if its okay if she could just stay the night at my place while I visit with Jay. I’m happy she said yes. I’m sure the reason she agrees is that she is so happy to see me break the cycle and move on and life my life.

I go to Jay’s condo and knock on the door.

“Hi Steffy, how are you?” I was not expecting Will to answer the door…

“HI Will, I’m doing great…How are you?”

“I’m doing so great I could marry you ya know? That fashion show booked us at capacity.” Will is a charmer just like his brother.

“Stop offering your hand in marriage to my girlfriend. I don’t care if you’re my older brother I’ll kick your ass…” Jay finally comes into view and I missed him so much its annoying to admit to myself.

I can’t stop myself from gravitating to him. It’s scary to feel this way but I’m done with being afraid.

“Don’t act up… redheads never really did it for me but he’s such a smooth talker you know…”

“Definitely let me know if you want to be with the better Halstead. Afterall I could always dye my hair…” He is so crazy winking at us. He makes his way out and it’s just Jay and me.

“I missed you so much you know…” I love having a man who tells me and shows me I’m his number one even if I can’t be the same way.

“I missed you too so much baby so much.” I’m ready to jump in and be impulsive. I kiss him and it’s not a kiss of lust. It’s a kiss of longing and I hold him tightly.

“Can you stay the night?” Jay doesn’t ask for much from me, so I do try my best… so I make the effort to make sure to be there.

“Yeah I brought some stuff for me to stay over. “I tell him, and I feel myself being lifted off the ground and being spun and I kiss him again.

“You wanna watch a movie and just hang out… for now at least.”

“That sounds great you dirty fox…” I’m already in my pajamas when I walk over to his couch.

“I was thinking more along the lines of us in bed, but the couch is fine too”

“No let’s watch the movie in bed. I probably won’t watch I’ll probably just cuddling and smelling you. I didn’t realize how much today took out of me.”

“If you want to go to sleep, we can babe…”

“No I’m tired but not sleepy at least not yet. I just want to be close to you. Don’t let it go to your big head, but you calm me.”

“Oh do I?!”

“Goodness you are so annoying I swear. Take me to bed Halstead.” I was so not expecting him to pick me up and throw over his shoulder. I slap his butt for this and all he does is laugh.

I’m fully expecting him to throw me on his bed and he gently lays me on it and gives me a tender kiss. I deepen the kiss and show him my appreciation for him. I’m so comfortable with him that I find it weird because he haven’t known each other for so long but it feels like we have.

Jay gets in and opens his arms and I hug him in bed just soaking him in.

“How was your day? I was your first like on insta you know?” This makes Steffy laugh because that is one sign of a devoted boyfriend in the social media age.

“I know you were. I made sure to like your post too.” It’s time for him to laugh too

“Today was so much fun! We had a picnic at the park and the kids had so much fun. We went for ice cream and yes babe it’s from the place you like. I crushed Just Dance like I always do! We ate some Vietnamese food and now I’m here with you… my day just keeps better and better I reckon. How was your day?” Steffy hugs Jay tighter and he kisses my forehead.

“Did a little bit of work and then Will and I played a pickup game of basketball. We came back up here and hung out. I had to talk him out of going to dinner with his ex, but I doubt he listens to me.”

“Do you not like her?”

“It’s not that I don’t like Natalie… she’s a great person but they don’t fit as a couple and I feel like he tries to make it work because he was so invested in the relationship. There’s always problems that pop up in their relationship and they can’t withstand the storm together.” That’s the same problem I had with Liam and I don’t want a repeat of that shit and it seems Jay is able to recognize things like that.

“I know its early, but do you think we can stand the storm together?” I let go of him so I can see his face. He’s silent which makes me nervous. Being vulnerable is not something I like being. I don’t want to hurt…

He just grazes his knuckles on my face. His gentleness right now makes my heart sing and my face wants his hand back.

“I know its early with us and I don’t want you to feel pressure to act a certain way baby. I’m all in for you… You are unlike anyone I have ever met. Its obvious that you are beautiful and wicked smart, but I love interacting with you. Picking your brain… watching you do things. You are so ride or die for your family and I love that. I’m the same way too. You have a great ability to bust my balls—”

“In more ways than one…” I can’t help my self.

It makes Jay laugh so hard I can literally it being so close.

“…in more ways than one. I’m an idiot because I’m going to say something that will probably send you for the hills, but I think I’m in love with you. I know its early, but I’ve never felt like this so fast. I just know I never want it to stop…” I just see his eyes being so honest and vulnerable and I see the look. It’s the same look I have when I put my heart on the line.

“I do think you can be an idiot and a douche sometimes too, but I think I’m in love with you too… You’re my douche…” I do feel the anxiousness and hope that he wants me as much as I want him and I’m happy that I know it’s not one sided

“I love being your douche…” He scoots my head back close to his and our foreheads touch and our silence is one so welcome.

I open my eyes and meet his green ones. I want to make a dress the color of his eyes and wear it. I kiss him and I want him to feel my love and soon I start to feel something that doesn’t necessarily have to do with love, but I know tonight I’m going to be loving my man all night.

“Seems like you’re excited to see me…”

“I’m always excited to see but especially now…” He makes me giggle and I feel like a teenager right now.

He laughs into my kiss and I start shedding my clothes and he is making me impatient right now.

“Don’t make me impatient Jay… Your clothes are still on!” That gets him in high gear to move faster and I am on him in a blink.

His hands on my body leaves goosebumps and the AC running makes me shiver. He kisses my chest and his lips so warm it makes me delirious.

“Jay…” I feel like the breath is being stolen from my body.

“I love you Stephanie…” Hearing Jay say my whole name brings tears to my eyes. I didn’t know that him saying my name could have such an effect on me. He brushes my tears away with his thumbs. He lays me down and starts kissing me everywhere. Each kiss feels like a fire. He knows what he does to me because he is laughing at me which I don’t appreciate. Instead of reprimanding him as was my right all I could do is giggle like I’m 16 again.

Hey kisses where I’m running the hottest and he knows just what to do it make me come but he stops.

“Touch yourself…” I open my eyes shocked as his words right now. It’s makes me a little self-conscious to do that with him watching me but it’s also kinda erotic. I close my eyes again to help me focus. Normally Jay is not intimidating to me, but I can see why people say that. He’s always studying and his eyes intent on me. I can feel it even with my eyes closed but I focus. I torture myself slowly with lightly tracing my skin. I pinch my left nipple and go where I really need and slip a finger in.

It makes me moan so loud because I imagine it’s his finger instead. Even though I want him… I want to cum more. I’m impatient because what I really want is the dick.

I get so frantic… I start rubbing my clit with fury and add another finger.

“Go slower…” Damn you Jay Halstead.

“No…” My answer is no more than a breathy moan… “…I’m doing what you asked but on my terms… you are such a…” I cum so hard that I scream so loud and all I can see is the ceiling. I feel everything and nothing at the same time.

“I’m such a what?”

“Douche.” I still see colors but I’m coming down.

“That maybe so but I’m also so turned on from watching you…”

“Baby don’t ask me to do anything else. I just want you now…” I sound more desperate than I want to be, but Jay doesn’t disappoint me.

I can feel him rubbing his dick on me teasing me. He’s close to where I need him to be, but he wants to kill me by frustration I’m sure of it.

I feel the first inch go in and I shut my eyes. It feels so good to have him in me again. Back where he belongs.

He starts whispering to me.

“Open your eyes… I want to see everything when I’m fucking you…” Something about the way he talks in bed drives me wild. I lift my head to kiss him and I keep my eyes open. Something about looking at him when we’re like this makes me pulsate. I know he can feel it and he starts thrusting and he elevates my legs slightly and puts a pillow underneath my butt and it makes me feel like he is deeper and I’m more full.

“mmmmm… Jay you feel so good… don’t stop!” He starts to fuck me faster and lift my butt off the pillow and my calves make they’re around his neck.

“Like that Jay… fuck me right baby… just like that.” I start to whine when he stops and moves me on all fours.

My head feels so heavy I can’t keep up and I rest it on the bed while Jay start fucking me from the back.

“Look up…” I don’t even know where the strength comes from, but I do look up and Jay has a floor mirror and I can literally see his effort in fucking me. I can see all his muscles flexing… the sweat on his abs. I can see him staring at me through the mirror. It’s his eyes that I can’t stop looking at. The intensity I can feel through the reflection makes me cum harder than I ever have, and I just can’t keep my head up anymore. Jay just fucks me through my orgasm I feel aftershocks and then I feel his cum. I love the feeling of having his cum in me. Thank god I’m on birth control though.

He falls beside me breathing like he has been jogging in cold.

“On everything good I love you Stephanie…”

“I love it when you call me by my whole name. It’s like its something only for you since no one calls me that usually.”

“Then I’ll say it more often…” He kisses my shoulder.

“I wish I could feel my legs because I need to get ready for bed…”

“I’m not sorry about that.” I want to smack his ass with a pillow.

“You’re such an ass.”

“I love your ass.” He smacks my ass and I will pay him back when he least expects it.

“That make you feel good?” I try to make my voice serious but it falls flat.

“Immensely…” Jay says this and soon realizes the sex really did take a lot of out me and turns me and brings me close. Even with the raw smell of sex and sweat I want to be close and feel Jay in the tender moments. He gives me kisses and says he loves me, and he keeps giving me things so freely I wouldn’t believe it if we didn’t just have this mind-altering sex. I have never felt so free then now to move on. To let go of self-loathing and desperation trying to hold on to something that broke me. With Jay I don’t need him to build me up I can do that by myself, but I know in my heart he will never make my hate myself… I don’t get the crumbs of what he’s willing to give. With Jay he makes me a whole damn sandwich. And he knows I want it to be corned beef on rye with sauerkraut and garlic pickles…

I’ve never been so happy to miss an elevator…

**It’s been a while since we have heard events according to Steffy. I took longer than I wanted because I didn’t save this chapter before my computer abruptly just froze but I tried to recreate another chapter with the same inspiration so I do hope you enjoyed it.**


	18. Chapter 18

Steffy’s POV

I feel arms around me, and I’m reminded of what happened to me last night. I don’t even open my eyes yet but smile is as wide as it can be. I told Jay I loved him, and he loves me. I can’t remember when I have felt this happy about a relationship. I need a shower to help me with some aches.

“Stop moving…” Jay’s up and doesn’t want me to move. I wonder how long he’s been awake.

“As much as I would like to stay right here with you, I have to get ready and go…”

“No…” He’s just so childish.

“You have to get up too you know… You said you were coming on our hike… It’s okay if you don’t want to come anymore but I promised Douglas I would take him. That kid remembers everything…”

“I said I would come…I’m coming.” He kisses my shoulder and he makes me feel appreciative. I turn around and kiss him…

“Don’t even say anything about my alleged morning breath…” I could feel the comment getting ready to bubble to surface.

“I love you…”

“Yeah… yeah you’re not slick. Get ready and come meet me in the lobby when I text you .”

“All right… Steph…a…nie!” I tell him I like it when he calls me by my name, and he chooses to be annoying.

I just flip him a bird and put on my pajamas and get ready to go. It’s still a little early so I know Douglas won’t be up yet which is good. It gives me some time to collect myself.

Jay insists that he walks me to the door and I just smile. He can be such a gentleman when he wants to be…

The walk back takes me longer than usual because I’m being foolish and recapping my night with him over and over.

I open my door and it seems like no one’s up yet which is great. Peace and quiet in a house filled with kids is rare.

“Oh hey Steffy…” So much for the quiet. I walk over to the kitchen and I see Hope fixing some formula to feed Beth.

“Hey…” I was not expecting anyone to be up not even my mother.

“How are you? Did you go to grab something from your car?” I only told mom about going to Jay’s, so I assume Hope has no clue or she is really fishing for some info…

“No… I just came back from Jay’s. I spent the night there…” I let that land in the air and Hope’s face is comical. Her face is a mixture of surprise and understanding.

“Oh! That’s nice right?” It is kind of funny to see her flustered.

“Yes it was really… really nice…” I just tilt my head looking at her and of course Hope blushes. She caught on the hidden meaning just fine.

“So how was it?!” It does seem a little awkward to be discussing my sex life with a woman who shares the same baby daddy with me but it’s not like Liam is our first link anyways.

“Do you really want to know?” This absolutely not something we have to talk about.

“Only if you want too… I don’t know I thought we were becoming friends… good friends even. Yeah you are my boss and I’m trying hard to do my best at work, but we’ve been connecting outside of work too right? You let me stay here when you could have just been like ‘see ya Monday’. I consider you my friend if that means anything…” I know it takes Hope a lot to say this because she is like a kicked puppy. Brooke raised her to be weak… to be bound to her.

“It does mean something. I know you are trying Hope and I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt. We’ve both done things I’m sure we regret to each other, but I have no inclinations to going back in time.”

“Me neither. I want to move forward and just live my life in the best way. Make friends and have fun…something I haven’t really gotten to do in a long time.” I come think of it besides Aly… I don’t know anyone Hope is actively friends with that she isn’t related too. She’s always with Brooke or her sisters. What a drag that must be…

“Well I guess I consider you a friend too. I don’t just let anyone into my home especially a new one which the guest list is really small by design.”

“I for one like it here… Why did you move out of the cliff house anyways?”

“To be completely honest… for Douglas as much as me. I know you are working on yourself with a therapist now but I had to make sure there was no chance that any harm could come to him. Everyone used to come to my house even when I wasn’t there, and I figured I need to know no one can get to Douglas unless I say it is okay. The other reason to close a chapter on Phoebe and Liam. I know her name is Beth but I raised her as Phoebe in that house and so many reminders of her there was crippling me. How could I be a good mother to Kelly? Hoping everything that was happening was a horrible twisted dream. Most of my marriage with Liam was in that house. I had too many reminders of him walking out on me. I also wanted him to see he cannot run to me and expect me to take him back or make his life okay.

That’s not my job… It still hurts… Zoe’s dad tricking and manipulating my mother to give me a child that obviously had parents willing and able to take care of her. But it hurts most of all that her name was Phoebe. Phoebe was literally my other half and I wanted to memorialize her teach my babies how wonderful, compassionate and amazing my sister was only to have my sister torn down and cursed in some plot of a money hungry desperate man. To taint Phoebe’s name in anyway is treason to me. It’s like Phoebe died twice. That house would always be a reminder that I couldn’t breathe… I couldn’t live… I couldn’t be what Kelly needs there.” It’s hard to express the hurt from that revelation. With mom’s help I have been getting past it as best as I can but I still want Reese to rot in jail forever.

I feel Hope’s arms around me and I hug her back. I can feel wetness on my shoulder and it seems she’s crying.

“I’m so sorry Steffy… I’m just so sorry… I wish I had been a little more sensitive to what you were going through. I admit I never saw it like that. I had just wanted Beth back so much when I found out about everything. When I lost my first baby I had never felt such despair. I’m sure it’s a similar feeling with what happened with Aspen. Then thinking Beth was dead I thought to myself maybe its not in the cards for me to be a mother. I couldn’t handle it but then it was a miracle and Beth wasn’t dead… I didn’t curse my children. I wanted to hold onto her tight and never let her out of my sight because I thought I might wake up from this and she’s still dead like my last baby. I kept her away from Kelly because I thought… it’s petty to admit this but I thought if Beth kept seeing you, she would call you mommy because that’s what you are… were to her.

She doesn’t know about any of this. She only knows her home was with you and that made me so mad. So mad I could scream… it was so unfair that this was happening to me. After the shock and thrill wore off of having Beth back the reality set in. You did so much to be there for me when I thought she was dead. I didn’t really think about how unfair it was to you. How much you must have been hurting… Even now you invited me to your home when you didn’t have to… I’m going to really try and be a good friend to you.” Hope and I haven’t seen eye to eye in a long time I do have enough mindfulness to be a little weary, but I choose to believe her for now.

“We have this friendship let’s not let anyone come in between it…” I stick out my pinky and we pinky promise on it.

“So how was it?!” I roll my eyes at her.

“Why once you start coming out of your shell you are incorrigible?”

“I don’t know. You are a very beautiful couple and he obviously worships the ground you walk on. He should be you know… awesome at that…” She whispers the last part and its almost comical.

“You mean at fucking me?! If that’s what you mean, then yes. I’ve been having the best sex of my life and last night was the best yet.” It’s funny to shock Hope… I give her a wink and she’s red probably all over from my answer.

“Oh my God Steffy!” I just laugh…

“As fun as it has been to shock you with the toe-curling sex I’ve been having I have to get ready. Douglas and I have to go hiking…”

“Oh okay do you think you can take me home before you go?” It’s the first time Hope has mentioned going home I assume it means Brooke is going to be back today.

“How about we drop you on the way there?”

“Sounds good to me… It’s just my mom is coming back today. I don’t want her to call the National Guard you know…” Brooke would go overboard if she didn’t find Hope in her little cabin prison. She’s a grown woman yet Brooke always wants to know where she is like a child. How stifling that must be?

“You should finish fixing that formula and get ready. I’m going to wake up Douglas and wrestle him out of bed.” Douglas is a pretty easy to get out of bed but he’s like me loves spending a little extra time in bed on Sundays.

“Yeah I should I’ll start getting ready too.” Hope goes to her room and I go to wake up Douglas in his room and goodness he looks so innocent and I want to protect that as long as I can.

I just graze his face with my knuckles, and I see his blue eyes flutter open. He gives me a smile and my heart flutters.

“Hi baby… you wanna wake up and go hiking or you just stay in today?” His eyes light up when I mention hiking.

“I’m up! I’m up! I’m up!” I pick him up and shower him with kisses.

“It sounds like we are going hiking! How about we go start getting ready? I want you to brush your teeth and wait for me before you go in the bath okay.”

“Okie…” I take him to his bathroom, and I smell eggs being made and sure enough I see mom is awake. I wanted to see if I would have to make breakfast or not.

“Hey mom… what do you plan on doing today?”

“Nothing… I think I am probably going to go home later though. Why?”

“Douglas wanted to go hiking to get more pictures for the contest he’s having with his friend. I was wondering if you could watch Kelly while we are gone but I can take her if you can’t.”

“That’s no problem baby… I love spending time with my grandkids. You take Douglas to his hike and Kelly and I will just watch a marathon of Sesame Street and Paw Patrol.” Kelly’s new obsession with Paw Patrol makes me go nuts but its just as bad as Douglas’s fascination with the baby shark song.

“Thanks so much mom! Breakfast smells like it’s going to be great. I’m going to go help him get ready.”

I find Douglas sitting on the toilet waiting for me. He is really good at bathing himself at this point I just sit on the toilet as supervision that nothing happens.

I let him do his thing and wait for him to finish.

I give him his towel when he finishes, and the towel engulfs him, so he doesn’t feel that coldness you get the second you step out the shower.

I walk him back to his room and let him get dressed while I got ready for my day.

I don’t take long because I’m really hungry. I come to find all the kids eating and Hope tearing into my mother’s French toast.

“You made French toast mom?” My brother and sister liked French toast, but I wasn’t that much of a fan.

“Yes I know… I know. I made you waffles!” My mom sets a plate for me with waffles and eggs and toast.

“Taylor this French toast tastes amazing!” If I was partial to it, I would agree with Hope.

“Yeah grandma it tastes really good!” Douglas just speaks with his mouth full.

“I’m glad I can get a majority approval on my cooking.”

We enjoy our breakfast mostly having praise for mom’s cooking and how much fun we had this weekend.

We set it up our bags and everything we need for the day and I let my mom know I’ll text her when I’m finished. I text Jay that we’re ready and to meet us in the parking lot. Three kids, two moms, and endless bags.

Jay comes running to us offering to hold babies in their car seats…

“Stephanie, I would have helped you.” He’s makes me smile calling me by full name. He knows how much I like it.

Hope and I give him the babies.

“Jay, can we use your SUV? We are dropping Hope off before we go on our hike…” It’s not a car he usually drives because it’s technically a company car but it’s still his.

“Sure, I was going to ask how that was going to work with your car. Hi Hope!” I look over to Hope and she looks all red looking at Jay when he says her name. I’m pretty sure she is thinking about him fucking me.

“Nice to see you again, Jay.”

“You okay? You look a little flushed.” Little does he know she is a little flushed…

“She’s fine Jay. The sun just makes her pink.” I supply with that answer and he turns to go find his car and I just look at Hope with a tilt of the head and she just laughs with a hand on her face.

Douglas decides Jay is cooler than me and runs to him and asks him if he’s coming with us and Jay says yes, and I can see from his body movements he’s excited.

“Oh my goodness… I’m so embarrassed.”

“Oh stop it. He’s not going to jump to that conclusion and even if he did who cares. We’re adults who cares who we fuck right?” Hope looks at me like she’s thinking about that. She probably just wants some from Liam. I hope she figures out what she wants to do about that.

“Steffy you are too much! You are going to make me look sick. Your boyfriend is going to think I’m weird or something…”

I just laugh at her and we make it to Jay’s car. I am check over the car seats and Jay is pretty good at that they are strapped in good.

“I didn’t know if I was just the Uber or if you wanted to sit in the front.” I give him a kiss nice and slow but right now he is definitely an Uber.

“You can graduate past the driver if you play your cards right. I’m going to sit with Hope.” He just shakes his head at me and laughs. I join Hope in seats behind the kids.

Douglas sees that I am behind him and starts to talk to Jay.

“What are you going to do with your day?”

“I don’t know yet, but my mom is coming back today maybe I’ll do something with her…”

“If you ever want to come over and just chill and have a glass of wine just let me know…” I do mean it Brooke can’t be the only person she hangs out with… it’s really co-dependent its so weird the contrast between her and Bridget. Bridget is so independent and forthright and not under her thumb, but Hope is so reserved and dependent. It’s almost like Brooke is holding her back from personal development. I feel like my mom right now with analyzing the dynamic between Brooke and her daughters. Its like night and day…

“I’ll definitely hold you to it. I really had fun at Elevate… I want to do stuff like that more.”

“We can… definitely! It seems you have a bit of a wild streak. I even took video of you on dancing on the tables.”

“No you didn’t! That was so embarrassing. I’m so happy I fell onto the couch instead of the floor I was so drunk…” Hope hides her face in her hands and I just laugh. She realizes that it is funny and laughs too.

“Ladies… we are here! I didn’t know you were living the lumberjack life Hope…” We just laugh at Jay’s comment.

“Thank you so much Jay for dropping me off. Bye Douglas… Bye Kelly…” I follow her out and help her with her stuff.

We get inside the cabin and I help her get settled.

“All right I’m going to go. If you need anything just text me. I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

I wasn’t expecting her to hug me, but she does and tells me thank you. I wave to her bye and I make my way back to Jay and I get in the front seat.

We make it to the hiking trail and Douglas is having so much fun and I’m glad Jay came with us. He is exclusively calling me Bubs now which I have Thomas to thank for this. I’m so happy it feels weird because I feel like it will come crashing down at any moment.

Jay doesn’t have the last name Spencer which is a blessing. It gives me more faith to not always jump to horrible conclusions on the fate of our relationship. I have to listen to my mom not everyone is like the Spencers. I have to have some morsel of faith he won’t let me down… he already has a head start.


	19. Chapter 19

Hope’s POV  
  


Being back in the cabin frankly just sucks. I’m all alone and even when Liam is here it’s been horrible. I feel I have to walk on eggshells around him. Since the dust up with Steffy he’s been kind defensive if he does speak to me or he uses work to shoot out of the cabin.

I am setting Beth down for her afternoon nap and I just think of how lucky I am to have my girl. She’s such a good baby it has been overwhelming to have a child full time, but I realize that Beth makes it easy for me because she is hardly ever fussy.

I decide to get my kindle and try to find a new book to read. I hear a knock at the door and before I can see who it is… they are coming in and I see it is my mom.

“Hi honey! I just came to check in on you.”

“Hey mom, I’m doing fine… how was your trip?” I try to make small talk but I’m kind of upset that she just pops in without waiting for me to open the door.

“It was great. I had such a great time with my sisters in Napa…”

“I’m glad to hear that mom.”

“How’s my granddaughter?”

“Beth is good she’s taking her afternoon nap right now…”

“Oh that’s good. I wanted to talk to you…” I’m kind of confused because it sounds serious. I haven’t spoken to her about anything concerning Liam.

“Okay… what do you want to talk about?”

“So I saw some of your posts on your Instagram…”

“Okay…” I don’t get why she is talking this way.

“Well I am little concerned…”

“Why would you be concerned mom?” I try not to get defensive because I have nothing to be defensive about but sometimes, she makes me feel like I’m the one that’s crazy or overreacting so I just listen to her.

“Well I’ve never seen you dressed like that before and I saw you with Steffy and Sally. You don’t really hangout with them…”

“Well mom I wanted to do something fun and we were invited to go to a lounge, so we went.”

“Honey you could have come to Napa with us… we would have loved to have you there…” Is she really serious right now?

“Mom I had work I couldn’t go to Napa with you and it was a sisters’ trip. I had fun and I don’t see why you have a problem with what I wore?”

“I don’t have a problem with it sweetie, of course I don’t! It’s just it didn’t seem like your style. I just don’t want you to be influenced by Steffy thinking you have to dress a way you are not comfortable with…”

“I wasn’t ‘influenced’ by Steffy. I wore what I liked and had fun. I don’t see anything wrong with that. I was completely comfortable with what I wore. I thought I looked great…”

“Of course you looked great… It’s just seemed to come out of nowhere you hanging out with Steffy and I don’t want you to be fooled.”

“How would I be fooled?”

“Hope you are very trusting and I’m sure you can see that Steffy is just getting close to you because she wants to get in between you and Liam…” I really don’t think Steffy wants anything to do with Liam that doesn’t concerning Kelly.

“Steffy doesn’t want Liam mom… I’m sure that I don’t have to worry about that.” After our heart-to-heart I know Steffy refuses to ever get back with Liam.

“Hope be serious… Steffy is only becoming friends with you to mess with your relationship with Liam. He is your destiny…” My destiny barely speaks to me no matter what I try to do.

“Mom I think you are being paranoid. Steffy does not want anything from Liam. She’s also my friend mom despite what you think…”

“I think you are being naïve Hope. She wants Liam and she will lie in wait just waiting for you to make a mistake.” She’s acting ridiculous… She just wants me to agree…

“Mom what would you want me to do?”

“I think you should limit your time with Steffy. It’s going to help with your relationship. Don’t allow her to be a factor. She just loves to stir trouble between you and Liam.”

“I am not going to ‘limit’ my time with Steffy… Beth is Kelly’s sister and Liam is the father of both girls.”

“Hope she can be the death of your relationship if she inserts herself in your life. She will pretend to be your friend just so she can sow discord between you both.” I bite my tongue because it seems like my mother is projecting a lot. Bridget has told me some stories about our mother and some of the things she has done to keep Taylor and Ridge apart. Steffy is happy with someone who isn’t Liam but it’s not like I’m going to tell my mom, it’s not any of her business.

“Steffy is my friend mom end of story. Beth’s sister is Steffy’s child. We will be connected forever by that link. I have a life and I’m having fun. Your concern is unwarranted mom and it’s frustrating. You tell me I could have gone with you and Donna and Katie. Why would I do that? I should be able to have fun with people my age…”

“You’ve never had a problem doing that before?!”

  
“I always just said yes because that’s what you expect not necessarily what I want mom. I want to have friends of my own. I want to be able to have drinks every now and then. I want to be able to do normal things like go on girls trips with people other than my mother and aunts.”

“I don’t know where this is coming from Hope. There’s nothing wrong with being close to me or my sisters. We are your family and we love you. I don’t know why you are being difficult…” Mom starts to cry, and I feel this is what she wants to do… break me down so I just say it’s okay but I can’t allow myself to crumble.

“I’m not being difficult! I’m tired I should go take a nap…” I still don’t know how to effectively hold my ground but I’m getting better at not giving in.

“Are you asking me to leave? I thought we could have some mother and daughter time while Beth was sleeping…” Right now I don’t care what you want.

“I’m tired…” I’m really tired of having this conversation.

“We’ll just have to pick this up some other time.”

“Yeah… okay…” I don’t even bother to say bye. I just go to my room and I have to figure something out. This won’t be the last time she does this and I really don’t know what to do.

I decide I need some company even if it’s not in person…

_How soon can we go for drinks? -Hope_

_Well sometime this week I guess but are you okay? -Steffy_

_I just had an argument with my mother. She had an issue with my Instagram post, and it blew up into other things but I just got tired of listening to her ranting so I told her I was tired. -Hope_

_She had a problem with you having fun?! It’s not like you’re a party girl going out all night… -Steffy_

_She told me if I wanted to have some fun, I was more than welcome to go to Napa with her and my aunts. -Hope_

_That’s the definition of fun _ _☹. -Steffy_

_That was my face. I told her I can do what I like, and she tried to backtrack and make it seem like I was overreacting and I was done. We can talk more tomorrow at work. I know you’re with Jay have fun. -Hope_

_😊 -Steffy_

The rest of my day is pretty serene. It’s just me and Beth. I read to her for a bit and she’s going to be out for most of the night. I decide to get some sleep. I can’t wait to go back to work because it means I can avoid mom for a while.

\----------------

I get us ready for the day. I want to do my best to avoid mom because I don’t want her to ruin my morning with another fight.

If I beat enough traffic, I can go to the company cafeteria and pick up a coffee before I drop Kelly off at the daycare and start work.

I wonder what I am going to do today and who I’m going to shadow.

“Hey Hope, you’re with me today. We are going to be going a little fast today because I have a real tight day with it being Monday, but it will be great for your development. Follow me to my office.” I follow Steffy and I’m ready with my notepad.

We get to her office and greet Pam who let’s us know everything that Steffy has to do today and it’s nonstop meetings with heads of different departments for hours on end.

The head of marketing comes into the office…

“Hi Stephanie, I have some breakdowns for what our campaigns should be for each person that will be featured in our dresses. We can review the outline I brought together and get some input on your thoughts.”

“Okay… go.” Oh shit does that how this goes?

“I’ve reached out to each of their stylists and their management teams about the ladies being brand ambassadors at least for the time they wear the dress. Every dress should have a theme not tied to the awards itself but given a background story. The custom pieces could be editorialized later perhaps in Harper’s… One of our talents booked has an upcoming spread I could reach out through their stylist and see if we can coordinate one of our dresses in the issue.”

“That sounds good, but I feel your team would benefit by working on this project with Marina and her team… I want you to bring them in and flex one person on each team to be the point person for this project. They will need to dedicate themselves only to this but ultimately it will be you and Marina who will have the final say so before it comes to me. I’ll share my thoughts when you present to me an outline and plan of execution. I want the names of the point people by 3pm. You can just send it to my email.”

“Understood I’ll reach out to Marina as soon as we conclude.”

“I want you both to write the next things that I say. Parsons, FIT, FIDM, SCAD, RISD, Kent State, Pratt, Academy of Art Cal, Drexel, Otis…”

“Why do you want us to write the name of these schools?” The head of marketing’s name is Melanie. I’ll be honest I had only heard of a couple of these schools the rest are new to me.

“We will be creating 30 looks for the night of the Oscars when we factor the after parties like Vanity Fair etc. Each school will get three. It builds rapport amongst people in design if we put our looks in their museum. Up and coming designers will see Forrester originals there and know its accessible for jobs. Also makes feel good stories in the community that publications will definitely write about it. I want another person from your team and Marina’s to head this up. The plan will need to be in place, but we will not execute until the day after the Oscars. I want an outline on that as well with touch bases each week. For the next eight weeks I want you and Marina to present to me together because this season your work will overlap more than usual.” Whoa they are going to have a lot to do…

“All right I’ll get that underway today and get you those names. Is there anything else you want to do?”

“We will be doing a lot of looks this awards season… We will be giving all of our dresses to fashion schools around the country, so I want you to keep going down the list by groups of 10 for the school donations. The Oscars tend to be at the end so those schools will get the Oscars look but we have the Golden Globes, SAGs, Grammys, AND BAFTAs as well. So I want the rest of the Top 40 schools to be divvied up for this. Yes I foresee us supplying that many dresses…” This is an ambitious task and Steffy is anything if not ambitious.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll run through it with Marina and email you an outline of what we come up with and see your thoughts on it.”

“Good… What can I do for you and your team to feel supported?”

“Can I get automatically approved overtime for these projects. I may need to use those hours to help with the extra workload.”

“Take as much time as needed within reason. I know this is a large undertaking. If you run into any walls know that you can come to me and we’ll figure something out.” Steffy gets up so I get up and they shake hands and I shake Melanie’s hand too before she leaves.

Steffy goes to her mini-fridge and pulls out a fruit salad to start eating.

“I have thirty minutes between my next meeting. I usually have a snack. You’re welcome to look through my fridge or go to the cafeteria and get something to eat.”

“I’ll take some of that fruit salad it looks good.” Steffy hands me a fork and we share this huge whole platter.

“I’m so hungry. I didn’t have breakfast this morning.”

“Me neither. Is this how your Mondays usually go?”

“Yes it’s meetings all day with every head of department and lead designers…”

“That was extensive for marketing and PR, but this could be a really big thing!”

“Yeah I’m pretty ambitious I have my yearly outline of what I want Forrester to do for the next two years… now it just needs to be executed well.” I can’t believe she has concrete plans for the next two years, but you would have to be with a job like CEO.

“I didn’t realize how much you do behind the scenes its really cool. I like being able to see the decision-making process and how it gets done.”

“It’s a lot but I like winning and I love my grandparents more than anything. I refuse to fail them so there’s no choice but to be innovative. Are you okay though yesterday you seemed really unhappy in the texts you sent me…” Steffy does look concerned and we’re friends now so I can tell her right?

“My mom tried to make me feel like I was crazy for going out and having fun. She said I could have gone with her and her sisters if I wanted to have fun. I kind of blew up at that. I want to have fun with people closer to my age group. I don’t want my mom to monopolize my time, but she doesn’t see it that way. It’s almost like she doesn’t want me to be independent.”

“I’m not trying to trash your mom, but I think she’s does what she does and smothers you because she failed epically with Bridget and keeps you so close because she’s afraid of you leaving with her. She doesn’t have a good relationship with Bridget and probably sees you as a do-over.” I didn’t think of it in those terms, but it makes sense. My therapist has suggested that I do more things that make me happy and not necessarily what makes the people in my life happy. Doing stuff for myself. When I do things for myself it makes my mother mad.

“Why should I be punished for her failing Bridget? I just want to live my life Steffy. I had so much fun this past weekend. I couldn’t even remember doing something like that.”

“I didn’t say it was fair just that it’s what I think she’s doing… You have to set your foot down. It’s a co-dependent relationship which means you are in it too. You have to figure out what you need to do. What do you want?” Steffy asks me and I don’t know I don’t think.

“I don’t know I have missed out on so much. Sometimes I feel like I am playing catch up.” I don’t know how to explain it clearly.

“Hope you don’t have to feel like you are playing catch up. You can create your own milestones in life.”

“I don’t mean it in like going out and stuff like that even though I have been missing out. I mean with handling myself. Being able to anything coming my way.”

“I think you are on your way. You did the hard step in admitting it and you are working on it. You’re seeing a therapist and that’s important.”

“Needing a therapist in the first-place sucks…”

“I don’t believe that Hope. If everyone was able and/or willing to go, see a therapist they would lead fuller lives. Being able to cope with life’s difficulties with help is a good feeling. There’s nothing wrong with support even if it’s professional.”

“I guess I have to look at it like that. But never mind my drama. This thing with donating the award season dresses to design schools is really cool and unexpected. How did you come up with idea?”

“As you know I like to win. I want to build cache in the new age with younger demographics especially the ones that want to be designers. It’s a great recruiting tool to get people to apply here without having to pay for anything extra.”

“I would have never thought to do something like that. It’s cool those dresses can inspire young designers.”

“My point exactly. It just has to be executed well. Everyone needs to do their part in making it happen. This plan means nothing if we don’t execute well. My next meeting is coming up in two minutes. I need to get ready.” When Steffy says this I think she is just going to pull up another file but she literally does 40 pushups and then goes back to her seat like nothing happened.

The head of E-commerce comes in and we hear a breakdown of their plans for the FC and other platforms that carry. I learn what SEO is all about. The rest of the day is just more meetings with the top people and lead designers. It’s a lot of knowledge that comes in the room and a lot of strategizing going on. I write things down… well as much as I can. Steffy is not expecting minutes from me but these are my notes that I can learn from to be more sound in how things work in business.

It’s really fun to see how these things work and feeling more involved. It makes me more invested in my job… seeing that I can contribute more. I had my lunch break and saw Beth. It was a productive day for me.

My drive home was pleasant enough except I don’t know what I am going to have for dinner.

I just hope mom is not waiting for me at the cabin. Beth is laughing for no reason which makes me smile. I think to how lucky I am to have such an easy going child. I open my door only to her a voice.

“Hello Hope…”

“Hello Liam.”


	20. Chapter 20

Steffy’s POV

I have seen that grandad has been having a sense of melancholy lately when he is alone. It must be hard being faced with mortality especially after what happened with grandma. He’s done so much self-reflection and I know it’s been hard for him on how much he hurt grandma after promising her to bet on him.

I wanted to do something nice for him to cheer him up. Grandma forgave him but he obviously does not forgive himself for what he put her through. It’s nice to see that he has enough courage to explicitly say that he was wrong instead of skirting the issue aside. He doesn’t make himself out to be a hero. He’s been encouraging me to not let anyone treat me the way he treated grandma and I’ve been taking his advice.

I started a chat for a surprise for grandad and I wanted to keep it exclusively hush hush so I only told three people. It was hard to coordinate but grandad’s surprise is in my office.

“You know Steffy the atelier collection has surpassed even my wildest dreams. Your father told me that we have 3 dresses from our collection being requested and 4 actresses wanting custom gowns for the critic’s choice awards. I say brava my darling brava.” Our collection has been so good.

“I thank you for the praise grandad but I have a bone to pick with you.”

“I would hate to be on your bad side… you’re my favorite you know!” I chuckle because he is such a shyster.

“First of all you say that to every grandchild you have grandad! Second Douglas told me what you said!”

“Pray tell what did my favorite great-grandson say that I said?” Of course he does it again with his favorites!

“Apparently you are telling him pinky promises are as good as contracts…” I gave him a playful serious face.

“Well Steffy I believe in that wholeheartedly. My Douglas is a tough negotiator and I told him he needs to make sure people don’t break their promises. I told him he had to a good boy for you and I made pinky promise and told him it was like a contract. Has he been anything less than the good boy I asked of him?

“Well no he is the best…”

“You’re welcome… So I want to get back to the momentum of the show.” Oh he’s good… he’s really good

“Yes I want to keep our foot on the gas pedal. If it goes well with the Critic’s choice awards then I forsee us getting more people for the Oscars, SAGs, and Grammys. The more exposure to a multitude of demographics will be huge for us.” I just hope we have enough designs by then. Thomas has reassured me he is making a Prêt-à-Porter line just for award seasons and the general public. I want to brand it for special occasions like galas, fundraisers, award shows. It will serve to drive our high end aspirations that can be sold to the masses. I have dad working on some Haute Couture pieces based on what the actresses seemed to gravitate too. I have some other ideas that I am keeping close to the vest but I know it will help us dominate.

“I can see the gears grinding I assume you will just keep surprising me.”

“Grandad you know how it goes by now…”

“Yes I do! So what is so important I had to come into the office today?”

“Well I wanted to see your take on something I’ve been working on…”

“Hmm do you need a designer’s eye?”

“You could say that I have my newest collection I want to call it Eric’s Angels…” We get closer to my office and I know that this going to be something grandad loves more than the atelier collection…

“Well Steffy, I think that’s a little gauche and on the nose… I don’t see our primary customer buying into this kind of idea for a collection…” This makes me laugh because granddad is so cute.

“I think it will be a success if we get the right three people to really wow you!” We are at the door and Pam just winks at me.

We walk into the office and it looks like it always does but I ask grandad to close his eyes while I set everything up and beg him not to peak.

“Eric, I think you are going to really like what Steffy has come with! It’s so lovely if I say so myself…” I love Aunt Pam.

We walk into the office and it looks like it always does but I ask grandad to close his eyes while I set everything up and beg him not to peak.

“Well if that’s the case I will give it a chance but Steffy you set a high bar for yourself after the show you know...”

“I think she did! What do you think Budge… how about you Kris?” Aunt Felicia’s voice cuts through dad and he opens his eyes and sees my aunts in the Charlie’s Angels formation.

“Eric’s Angels reporting for duty!” Bridget is so cute…

“My beautiful girls!” grandad walks over to his kids and they group hug. I just hug Aunt Pam and so glad she noticed how down grandad has been lately and I wanted to find a way to just cheer him up.

“So dad… Did our Steffy J outdo herself or what?!” Aunt Kristen is just smiling from ear to ear so happy to have made her dad happy.

“I don’t know how she does but she did. Everyone tells me everything here and she got three Forresters into the building and no one knew!”

“Dad you seem to forget we know this place in and out! We may not live here anymore but we sure know how to get in and out!” Felicia is so head strong…

“I do remember the headaches you used to cause with teaching Bridget hide and seek here. Imagine her adult sister teaching her nothing but mischief!” This makes all of us laugh.

“What can I say dad? Stephanie used to force Kris and Fe to play with me it was only right for them to twist it and give you grief.” It’s so wonderful to see them have such a bond even though Bridget is their literal kid sister.

“Used to give me heart palpitations with those games!” Grandad must have gotten some of those grays from hide and seek at FC. Aunt Felicia used to tell me and Phoebe stories that would make us laugh so hard.

“Dad, we wouldn’t be your kids if we didn’t give you a good scare every now and then.” Bridget who seems like she would be the most innocent of the three is just as bad as Felicia. It’s Kristen who used to let him out of his misery.

“I’m so pleasantly surprised to see my most beautiful, accomplished, self-assured daughters.”

“Well Steffy J created a chat group and told us she wanted to do top secret surprise so of course Felicia was like there needs to be theme and came up with the ‘operation Eric’s Angels’ and we ran with it.” Aunt Kristen explains the whole idea which was a bit of coordination involved in order to get the maximum factor of surprise.

“I had some time I could use from work and I was already out of town for Logan’s birthday so we thought let’s just go to LA now since we were already together.”

“I saw the pictures on the Instagram! Steffy was showing me. I’m so glad Logan looked like he had the best time but I think the trip was more fun for you three. The videos cracked me up! I watched them several times because it was so funny.”

“We did have such a good time. It was so nice to have time with my sisters! It was so great we could show up for Logan to have a great birthday. It had been so long since I saw my sissies. I’m just glad Tony came too because it was great to walk the boardwalk just us. We must have taken dozens of photos.”

“Did you see that I liked all of the pictures you posted! On all of your accounts.”

“Yes dad we did. The actual next morning I log on to Instagram to post a photo only to see 156 notifications thinking I’m somehow going to go viral and I see it’s my dad liking all of my photos that I’ve ever posted.” I laugh so hard at Felicia because that is such a dad move!

“I may have been a little overzealous…”

“Dad, come on you did it on our instas too!” Bridget just looks at him like he can’t be serious right now.

“What can I say?! I am a fan…” It’s crazy freaky how they can simultaneously aww at the same time.

“Dad we love you so much! We love you so much we came to steal you!” Kristen gets up and her sisters follow.

“Well I don’t mind in the slightest you stealing me away!” Grandad is so corny.

“Oh God… you are such a dad!” Bridget teases while she hugs him. She’s the baby of them all even though she had a child of her own.

“Dad we’re going to take so many pictures so you can add them onto your insta so we can flood you with likes.” Aunt Kristen is so happy to tell dad that when she sees how big his smile is.

I give my aunts hugs and Aunt Pam does as well and they are leaving. Grandad thanks me and I’m just happy that he’s happy.

“Steffy that was such a kind thing to set up for your grandfather…”

“I wouldn’t have even thought to do it if you didn’t tell me about your observations you know… so you deserve some credit for that too.”

“Oh well thank you for that.”

“You know I heard from a little birdie that you have been making brownies yet I haven’t seen any?”

“Oh well about that Steffy! The brownies are usually something I make for Dougie because he likes them so much. You love my lemon bars though…”

“I do love them but I would love to have both you know!”

“All right next time I’ll bring you some. But you cannot tell Dougie. He believes its his special treat because I told him that.”

“You know the last time he saved his brownie until he got home to have with his ice cream?”

“Well that’s good because I told him they pair really well!” I love how Aunt Pam is so earnest.

“He would not let me get close to those brownies at all!” That boy has a sweet tooth just like me.

“It’s nice to know my baked treats are well liked especially by Dougie…” I know it makes her proud the person who loves her treats the most is someone who carries her name.

“I do have a question completely unrelated to my famous treats… Why did the girls call you Steffy J?”

“Well because Aunt Felicia used to call me Stephanie Junior if I was with grandma. She used to love having fun teasing grandma. Aunt Kristen came for a visit and heard her and she liked the nickname Steffy J. Bridget was still a child then and used to say Steffy J all the time because she heard Kristen call me that and then it was something that stuck between the three of them.”

“I can already see Stephanie in my head! Oh my goodness I’m late! Steffy I know we usually take simultaneous lunches so no one gets in without my screening them but Charlie got us reservations at this cute little bistro. Do you mind if I take a long lunch?”

“You know what Aunt Pam? You deserve a romantic day with your man. You can take the rest of the day off and just have fun and that’s an order.”

“Oh my little Steffy you’re so good to me! I feel bad for leaving you but I have something for you.” She goes to brings back to tupperwares of brownies.

“Now you can have some but save some for my favorite boy. He asked me to surprise him with something new so I made him Brookies…” My mind thinks and thinks and I realize its brownies and cookies mixed together.

“You really have been holding out on me?”

“He’s just so cute and what can I say?!” She just hugs me and goes. I decide I should take a break and them pick up Douglas and go home to sketch.

_What are you doing right now? -Steffy_

_Well I was working but now I’m texting the most beautiful woman. -Jay_

_That’s cute. How about you tell the most beautiful woman where you are so she can get what she needs…- Steffy_

_What do you need? -Jay_

_To have her man fuck her right. -Steffy _

_I’m at the Charon. Damn baby you are going to make me hard. Will’s looking at me weird already. -Jay_

_Well I am going to need you hard. If you succeed I’ll let you try some desserts… -Steffy_

_I love your dessert. _ _😊 -Jay_

_You’ll be doing that too but I also actually have treats. My Great Aunt is an accomplished baker. She made Douglas brownies and brookies but she let me have some and I’m willing to share if you do your part. -Steffy_

_How does Douglas have the inside track on this? -Jay_

_He wears her name and she is unashamed to tell everyone Douglas is her favorite relative never mind that I am her boss… -Steffy_

_Well the kid is pretty cute so… -Jay_

_I’m cute too. -Steffy_

_You’re more than cute. -Jay_

I go to sit on the couch and put my phone on the video function and send a sexting video of me fingering myself to fuck with Jay. It’s so much fun. I make sure that the lighting is perfect. And I press send.

_You know I’m really going to get you later for sending me that. I had to bite my tongue to not moan. You make me want to whip my dick out and rub one out. But that would be awkward because I’m in my conference room with my brother! Stephanie you are trying to kill me. -Jay_

_Send me a room number. I should be there in half an hour… don’t be late -Steffy_

It gives me this rush of power to make Jay feel this way. It makes me feel so sexy. He makes me feel sexy in a different way… in a desired way.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The series will have some guest POVs that are around Steffy's orbit. I feel when you have a fic with a soap opera as it's base you have to do a bit of worldbuilding so please bear with me. I hope you like the chapters anyway

Hope’s POV

“Oh I missed you so much Beth! How’s my baby girl?!” Even now he finds a way to make me feel unimportant. It’s not that it’s a problem that he loves Beth. It’s the way he can make it seem like I don’t exist that makes my blood boil.

“How was your trip?”

“It was fine…”

“Okay…” I don’t know what to say to that without starting a fight.

“I wanted to see if we could have a talk. I’m going to put Beth down she looks a little worn out from her day.”

Liam goes to her room and sets her down.

“What did you want to talk about?” I want to get this over with because I don’t have time to listen to Liam’s expositions.

“I am concerned about you…” Know I see what this is going to be.

“Why are you concerned?”

“It’s just you have been all over the place lately. First it was the Douglas thing. Apparently, you and Steffy are such great friends at least that what Instagram is showing. It has your mother concerned and frankly it concerns me too. Are you trying to close to Steffy so you can get access to Douglas? Don’t you think that’s a little excessive?” 

“You have barely spoken to me at all for quite some time now even before you left on your trip. Now you are so concerned that I am only hanging out with Steffy to be in Douglas’s orbit. You make me sound like a pervert. For your information Steffy and I are trying to build a friendship because our daughters are sisters because you are their father!”

“So much for that when Steffy doesn’t even tell me where she’s living now. I have a right to know where my daughter is living… Do you know where she is living now?” He is talking about I am obsessive…

“You have a problem Liam. Yes, I know where Steffy is and no I am not going to tell you. She said she will tell you when she gets a chance. You haven’t even been here for her to tell you.”

“We shouldn’t have secrets in our relationship Hope. If you want this to work you need to understand that Steffy will always be connected to me and even Beth--”

“I already know that Liam hence why Steffy and I are making a concerted effort to have Kelly and Beth be connected to each other. But I won’t betray Steffy’s trust. She wants Douglas to be fully settled in his new home before letting people know about where they live.”

“Yet she told you…” The way he says this makes me feel on edge like he’s mad at me because he hasn’t received the privilege. I was only at Steffy’s place because I was lonely and she offered. Loneliness that was brought by him being so icy to me.

“Yeah she told me…”

“Hope your behavior lately has been erratic with this back and forth with Douglas… the situation with Thomas which I tried to be understanding about but it wears on me. Now this with withholding where my daughter is when you know. I should be able to see Kelly…”

“No! You should be able to see Kelly when it has been decided by you and Steffy. Steffy doesn’t owe it to you to let you see Kelly when you want too. She has a job and you have to respect her time. You can’t just roll when you want. It’s not the house in Malibu for you to show up when you want to see Kelly. You have to co-parent and not be a drop-in. She has a life outside of you and it should be respected like she respects yours.”

“Steffy and I are friends outside of being co-parents. I care about her well-being. I want to be there for her because this situation has been hard on her too.”  
“I care about Steffy’s well being too. If you really care you will respect what she wants and not go demanding what you want.”

“You know what I don’t have anymore time for this. I have to pack I’m going to be gone on business for Spencer again. I really hope you listen to what I had to say. You should really be more understanding of your mother’s concerns. She is only trying to protect just like I am trying to protect you.” This is isn’t protection… blaming me for things is not protection. Making me feel bad about making friends is not protection. 

“That’s what you love to do! You run away when things don’t go your way. It’s why you try to keep Steffy close when you are with me and me close when you were with her. You use ‘friendship’ to try to keep us from moving on. It’s like a dog pissing on his territory hoping no one comes in to change that. You waffle between us. You’re always telling me we share a great friendship… ‘I want to make sure she’s okay’… I can’t do it… I can’t be some weird sister-wife waiting to know if this is the day you leave wanting to be with Steffy because everything is not roses with me. I also don’t want to wait in the wings while you decide to be my ‘friend’ when you waffle between the both of us like you do.” 

“You are being unreasonable right now. I have to go and you choose now to try and pick a fight. I don’t want to keep repeating myself but Steffy will always be in my life. I’m here with you and I don’t know how to prove it to you anymore. I can’t handle your insecurity where Steffy is concerned because you are seeing things that are not there. I’m trying my best for my daughters and that’s what you seem to overlook.” How noble of you? He’s such a piece of shit. Always trying to twist it into it’s my shortcomings. He’s gaslighting me. I never saw how he tried to manipulate me before and I almost want to cry because I feel so stupid.

“Okay Liam…” He looks confused at my answer for a second and then goes to the room and get his stuff.

“I think you’re being like this because it gets really lonely here with me gone. Maybe you should move into the house with Brooke in the mean time while I’m gone.” I’m a grown woman and he has the audacity to ask me to be baby-sat by my mother.

“How about no? We’re done Liam.” I don’t need anything else but you gone.

“What do you mean we’re done? Hope whatever you’re trying to do now can it wait?”

“You don’t need to wait for anything… I said I’m done with this. You’re Beth’s father and we will find a way to co-parent but us I don’t want to be with you anymore.”

“You’re dumping this on me when I have to leave. Hope we should really talk about this…”

“I don’t need to talk anymore… I know what and who I want and it isn’t you.” 

“What do you mean who?”

“I want to be someone’s number 1 at all times. I never want to feel I’m being set aside. I don’t want to feel that I’m drowning because I’ve been left behind. I just want someone who loves me and doesn’t run when it get’s tough. These are things you cannot give me and I am not wasting my life anymore. Liam I am done.”

Liam is just in shock and the alarm on his phone goes off and he has to go on his flight. I stand my ground when he tries to come close. I stick my arm out for him to keep his distance. He leaves the cabin with his puppy face which used to have such a profound effect on me. I used to think I can be Liam’s hero when he showed me that face.

When I hear the door shut I feel something in me loosen I don’t know what it is but it feels freeing.

I don’t feel peace for longer than maybe 10 miinutes. I hear a knock and I see it’s my mother and I know Liam told her.

“Hi Sweetheart. I was just on the phone with Liam… what’s going on?”

“I don’t need to speak on my relationship with you.” I wish she would just stop.

“Hope I told you this is what would happen if you started hanging around Steffy… she is going to go after him now. She probably has been filling your head with nonsense to get you out of the way.” Mother has created her own narrative to try and understand maybe I don’t want to be...

“Steffy hasn’t done anything. I don’t want to be wasting my life wondering when is he going to leave when everything is not perfect for him. It’s tiring feeling like I am always about to lose. I’m tired of being told I am insecure when I challenge someone on their behavior. I won’t let anyone try and break me and do with me what they want. I am not someone’s puppet. I don’t care if it’s you or Liam… I won’t”

“Hope I love you and I only want what’s best for you. Liam is your destiny—”

“Liam isn’t my destiny! Unless my destiny is too wait for a man who never can make a decision. Wasting my adult life wondering when is the day he leaves. That’s a destiny I am leaving behind and not looking back.”

“I think you are being irrational Hope. You are not seeing clearly and what is clear is that you are being led into a place that is not good for you. Your so-called friend is helping you destroy your relationship. A relationship she wants.”

“You know what… I’m leaving I can’t do this with you. I don’t even know why I live here. You don’t respect boundaries but then again this is your property you can do as you please but I won’t stand for it.” I go to get Beth and pack some of her things because I can’t stay the night not another night here.

“Hope you cannot be serious right now. You can’t take Beth out she’s sleeping. Where are you even going to go at this time of night?”

“I have a job which means I have money. I’m going to be at a hotel where you can’t bother me.” I pack everything I need for me and Beth and I see my mom at the door.

“I’m not letting you leave when you are like this Hope.” Mom just shuffles her arms and looks at me hard.

“If you do not move I will call the police right now and tell them I’m being imprisoned by you. If you think I won’t try me!” I’ve never stood up to my mom like this before. It feels so good to feel in control of my life. I am not going to let anyone stop me from what I want and who I want to be.

She looks so shocked probably because I am not acquiescing to her and it must throw her for a loop.

“Hope I can’t let you leave and driving like this. You can really hurt yourself.”

“Oh stop it! I can chew gum and walk at the same time. You cannot let or not let me do things. I may be your daughter, but I am not a child. If you do not move, I will call the police!” She must be able to see now I am not playing because she moves.

I walk so fast to my car and get out of there. I just drive until I’m out of the property. I don’t know where to go and I’m just crying silently. 

I need to see you. -Hope

I can’t keep texting as soon as the light changes I just go to the first place I can think of.

I end up at Steffy’s building. The security at the desk remembered me and he sees I’m a mess but he calls Steffy and she says its okay for me to come up. 

When I get into the elevator I’m scared of what will happen now

When the elevator opens I see Steffy waiting for me. I just start crying harder and she hugs me and takes some of my bags and we walk to her apartment.

When I get there I see Taylor on the couch and she sees me.

“Oh sweetie are you okay?!” She gets up and hugs me I guess I need all the hugs I can get. Steffy asks her if she could put Beth to bed. 

“How about we talk in my room?” I nod I feel so exhausted at this point. This day has been so taxing. To think I started off my day pumped to turn into this…

“What going on with you?” Steffy asks me gently…

“I ended it with Liam… He was at the cabin for a little bit and we got into a fight and I told him I was not going to wait around for him to waffle. He got mad at me that I knew where you lived and wouldn’t tell him. He said it was about Kelly but it was a lie it was about you. I’m not leaving him because of you. I know you don’t want him. I am leaving him for myself. I haven’t been happy. I have flickers of happiness and excitement when I’m not with him. I feel like I can breathe. If it wasn’t for you and Tami I wouldn’t have a mind to leave.” 

“I’m glad you can find some solace that you do deserve better. You can stay here as long as you need. It is a full house so it will be a bit of a change. I don’t want you to take this the wrong way but do you want to take some time off? Like a week to just re-charge and get your mind right…”

“Yeah I would love to go somewhere and just relax but I can’t because there’s Beth. I would kill to have a vacation to decompress from everything but I can’t…”

“How about hiring a nanny for the week?” It’s not such a bad idea but introducing babies to a new face and I’m also leaving could be too much.

“I don’t know… Only person I trust with Beth is you. She knows you and she could be here with Kelly but you have to work. I know you bring Kelly to work…”

“How about this… my mom is taking a sabbatical right now… She can watch the kids in the day and I’ll watch them when I get home? Hope I think you really need to take some time for yourself. Beth will be here when you get back. Then you have to figure out the rest of your life.” I’ll be in a better head space.

“But work I can’t just take off… I need the money.” It sounds stupid but I really do need it. All my accounts have my mom attached to them. I don’t want her keeping tabs on me. Only my checking account for my direct deposit is mine. 

“Hope you have paid days off. You can take those okay. You still get paid…I’ll talk to HR and have them process four paid sick days for this week so you can have a full week’s worth of pay.”

“Yeah okay! Where should I go?”

“I don’t know visit another city… get out of LA and set your mind at ease. Think of someplace that will put you at ease… where you can have some fun…” I can think of one place but I ended it. I can’t go running to him can I? Is it worth repeating a cycle? Does it make me weak to go to him? I feel ashamed sometimes that he makes me feel so good… What would Steffy think of me if she knew what I was about to do?


	22. Chapter 22

Steffy’s POV

I have started my to do the preliminary foundations for the next phase in my two year plan. I have designed some sketches and I am nervous to reach out and get feedback. I want to do something that Forrester hasn’t ever done before but I think it can be huge for us and up our cache.

As with everything I haven’t brought in my father at this stage because for him I know I need to have all the ducks in a row before we can get grandad’s thoughts. I sent Pam to go pick up our lunches. I felt like eating out so we called an order for risotto from our favorite place. It’s been a while since I have spent time with Aunt Pam that has nothing to do with work but we are going to spend a long lunch together to catch up.

I hear the door open and I am really going to have to put security because people coming in with no appointment is my biggest pet peeve.

I look up to see it’s Brooke and I really do not have the time for this woman. Dad is most likely going to divorce her after the whole fiasco with Douglas but you would think I would see less of her…

“Steffy we need to talk!”

“Brooke what on earth could we have to talk about?”

“My daughter for one. I don’t know what your game is by pretending to be her friend but you have her acting reckless…”

“I don’t have her acting any type of way Brooke. I don’t control Hope’s life. I’m not pretending to be her friend… I am her friend. I haven’t seen Hope acting reckless…” What Brooke really meant was disobedient but she is a smart woman she knows how to pick her words.

“Hope left my cabin last night and she took Beth with her. She is not acting like herself and I know you put her up to it. I don’t know why you would stoop so low to manipulate my daughter so you can swoop in and steal Liam.” Brooke has really deluded herself into this train of thought. Hope really hit the number on this.

“I’m not trying to steal Liam. I have already said numerous times that I don’t want to be with Liam. If their relationship suffers it won’t be because of me. I have two kids to worry about I don’t have time to chase Liam. I have closed that chapter of my life.” I could be petty and mention like she did with dad or Nick going after them time and time again leaving two different sets of children vulnerable.

“Speaking of… Douglas should be with Hope. We have given him a safe haven where he was thriving…” Hope and I have already had this discussion end of story. Hope has no expectation of getting Douglas especially after Judge Carmichael rendered her ruling. Brooke is using Douglas as a way of hurting Tom…

“I have already spoken to Hope about Douglas. I have the State of California saying that Douglas is staying with me end of story. You using Douglas as a way to punish my brother only serves to hurt Douglas which means you don’t care for him the he should be cared for. And you know what Bridget happens to agree.” I’m not going to let her near him to sow discord. When I mentioned Bridget her face changed for a second and then went back to its hardness.

“You think you are going to get everything my daughter has don’t you… I won’t let it happen. What lies have you been feeding Bridget?! Hope is missing Steffy and I am holding you responsible when I go to the police.”

“Hope may not be at the cabin but she isn’t missing. She took paid time off and went somewhere. Don’t ask me where because I don’t know. As for Bridget she was given that information by Caroline’s mothers and Aunt Felicia.” Hopefully she won’t ask about Beth. Brooke would have an aneurism if she found out my mom is taking care of Beth right now.

“I would like to see a record of that! I need to make sure my daughter is okay. I need to speak with Bridget make sure she hears our side of the story.” Like Bridget would even return your phone calls.

“How about no? You do not have access to employee files and you are not an employee of Forrester Creations anymore.”

“Your father is my husband!”

“And yet it seems you are headed for another divorce. Brooke, I don’t know what you came to achieve here today but I don’t have any answers you want. Hope took time off and if she wants to get in contact with you then she will. I don’t control her life… it seems that you don’t as well and I know it’s hard for you. You can’t keep your hooks into her and it drives you crazy. She wants to be independent like Bridget. She doesn’t look to you for the truth. You would hate it if she turned out like Bridget because then it would mean you failed twice. Don’t blame me for the failures with your daughters. You need a mirror for that. You also need to get out my office because you are stopping me from doing work. If you need to see me then refer to Pam for an appointment. I will call security if you do not leave now.” Brooke hesitates to leave but she finally turns away but slams my door on the way out. She doesn’t get what she wants so she slams doors.

Hey heads up… your mother was here and was sorely disappointed I didn’t know where you were. She wanted to get the police involved so I told her you took paid time off. -Steffy

I’m sorry that she did that but thanks I would hate to turn on the television and see that I was reported missing -Hope

Are you relaxing? -Steffy

Yes I am so happy I’m visiting my friend Tami and its been really fun. I’m just glad to have some time with myself. How’s Beth? I wanted to FaceTime with her later. -Hope

She’s good! She’s enjoying her time with Kelly. Did you get the pics my mom sent? When I get home I’ll set up so you can see Beth. -Steffy

I did they were so precious… That sounds good. I know you’re at work so I’ll let you do that. I can’t wait to get back… I’m really excited about the stuff you have in the pipeline. -Hope

All right! Yeah I can’t wait to launch these plans. Have fun. -Steffy

“Steffy J I’m back!” Ever since Aunt Pam heard my aunts calling me that she has picked up the habit. Then I really thought about when they were kids Pam probably called Grandma Steffy.

“I’ve never been so happy to see you Aunt Pam but I think that’s the hunger talking I’m always happy to see you!”

“Oh I am famished too dear!! I hope the risotto isn’t cold!” We get situated with our food and the first bite is always the best and it’s still hot which makes me want to cry it’s so good.

“So how has life been for you?! I know its been really hectic with work and I am demanding more of you lately Aunt Pam.”

“Oh that’s all right sweetie. You know I do like to keep myself busy and you keep me busy! But I must say I love it. I like the faster pace it makes me feel young you know. But life outside of work has been good too. Charlie and I went to that Malay restaurant and it was so good! I mentioned that I was referred there by my niece and they were so excited when they heard it was you. Charlie and I went two times after that when I didn’t feel like making anything. It’s been our date night place. We can’t get enough!” Aunt Pam and Charlie are so cute together.

“Aunt Pam I’m so happy for you. I’m glad you find the work rewarding. Sometimes I do wonder if I put too much on you. You would tell me right?” Aunt Pam is older and I don’t want extra stress on her at her age.

“Oh sweetheart I would tell ya! You’d know I’d mean business if I didn’t make you any desserts! I like being able to do something with my life. In a way I feel like I’m playing catch up. Outside of this I never really had jobs. My job was to take care of my mother. There was nothing exciting about that ever! Being able to be your assistant has been a highlight in my life. When I wake I’m so happy to get up for work. I know I’m no spring chicken but I do my best to do a good job.”

“Your quality of work is bar none Aunt Pam. You are the only one I trust with my professional secrets about everything. I love seeing your point of view on where I want to take the company. I’m glad you seemed to find a place you thrive in and it makes my ego grand that it’s with me!” It’s true I tell Aunt Pam everything that I want to do she is my executive assistant and she helps how to navigate things… helps me stay organized and she is the best bodyguard in the business. No one gets in unless she let’s them in.

“Haha… you’re so silly!”

“I’m glad you loved the Malayasian place. If you and Charlie ever need ideas you let me know…”

“I do have an idea! I want you to bring me to a place Charlie and I haven’t been to yet… and you bring that Jay of yours…” Aunt Pam wouldn’t be the Douglas she is if she was anything less than subtle.

“You want to have a double date?” It makes me laugh but I don’t dare express it.

“Yes why not it would be so much fun. I want to meet the person who’s making my favorite pal so happy. When you said he was from Chicago I just said to myself this is meant to be!” I smile at that because I already see Aunt Pam getting along with Jay due to that connection.

“All right let’s set that up. I’ll let you know the best days for Jay and I by the end of the day.”

The door opens and I see it’s dad and he’s eying our food clearly jealous.

“Is that wild mushroom risotto?” Why yes it is… Sherlock.

“It just so happens that it is…” I tease dad because I made him love it!

“Would you ladies be willing to share. I’m just a father and nephew in need of that risotto.”

“Oh Ridge… is that begging I see?”

“Come on now Pam no need for that… Name your price?” I can’t help but laugh.

“Ridge I wouldn’t be what Steffy needs if I didn’t have the foresight to see this would happen.” Pam digs into the bag and gives dad his own risotto. He gives her a kiss and pulls up a chair… We just laugh at dad as he goes to town on the risotto. He must have been hungry because he leaves no grain of rice.

Our lunch turns into a working lunch soon because dad didn’t know there would be risotto. He came to show me his sketches. They look absolutely stunning… this is definitely going to be a hit I’m sure of it. Pam makes sure to take impeccable minutes because it helps me stay focused.

Dad tells me he’s finished with all his sketches and now that he sees it’s something that I really like. He goes and sends all his notes to our head seamstress. She has a huge team and she has divvied up her team by dress. Dad already approved the overtime to make sure all of these designs are impeccable.

I wrap my day up and Pam and I head out for the day. I promised Hope she could FaceTime Beth when I get home but I did cut out a little early so I could see Jay.

This day was a successful one if I must say so. I don’t even know if I will watch a movie when I’m with Jay. I might just go straight for what I really want. I get home and rush to his place to spend as much time as I can before I have to go home. Mom picked up Douglas today because I thought I might have to stay later. I knock on his door.

“What did I tell you about knocking? You have a key for a reason…”

“I know but I wouldn’t want to scare you!”

“Oh look how considerate you are babe…”

“I really am!” I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a dirty kiss with lots of tongue. I’m letting him now he doesn’t need to pop any corn because we are not watching a movie well not at least until I get some dick.  
He pushes me into the wall and starts to fuck me up against it. The heat coming from him and the coldness from the wall really heightens everything I’m feeling. I beg him to fuck me harder. He makes sure to thumb my clit and that’s what does the trick. As I’m experiencing this bliss his lips dragging on my skin feel even more potent when I orgasm. When he’s finished he slips out.

“Honey please carry me I can’t feel my legs…” I really can’t feel them at this second.

“My pants are at my ankles! How am I going to carry you like that Stef?” I shrug at his response.

“Slowly…” He laughs against my skin but he does carry me bridal style slowly into his bedroom and just as we reach the bed he trips. I am just happy he dropped me on his soft bed instead of the floor. He falls on top of me and I laugh and he laughs into my stomach and his pants are still at his ankles.  
“The things I do for love I tell you.”

“That reminds me we are going on a double date on Friday night. I hope you aren’t doing anything…”

“Stephanie I could have had plans.” He tries to make a serious face but I’m like your pants are at your ankles…

“I hardly call playing Madden with Will while Douglas referees as plans…”

“Well…uh…”

“Yeah we will be going on this double date. Don’t worry I’ll have you back by 8:30. Also pick up your pants you look ridiculous.” I just laugh at him but he gets up quickly to fix his pants. He walks me to the sofa in his bedroom and I sit on his lap wanting to be close to him and ask about his day. The sex is out of this world but it’s moments like this that make my heart sing. I realize I have to start heading off so Hope can Facetime with Beth and I give a good night kiss to my boo.

When I get home it’s a full house. I can smell dinner being made and the babies speaking a language they only seem to fathom. Douglas is mom’s little helper.

“Bubs!” Douglas runs to me and goodness I am so happy to see my guy.

“Hi baby! How was your day?

“It was fun. I got invited to a birthday party in two weeks can I go?”

“I think that would be okay. Do you know if we have to get a present?”

“I don’t know it’s at a place called Chuck E. Cheese though. I have the invitation be right back.”

“He’s been waiting for you to come home and ask.” I hug my mom and hope I don’t still reek of sex.  
Douglas comes back and sits next to me on the sofa and it doesn’t say to bring a present so I won’t bother. I don’t know the kid anyways.

He tells me about his day at dinner and everyday I’m so happy he seems so well-adjusted. Mom says he’s doing well too so I have hope that Douglas is where he is supposed to be.

Mom leaves us to go home and Douglas decides to do his homework in his room so I set up the FaceTime session so Beth and Hope can see each other.

I can see maneuver the computer so Beth can see Hope and vice versa.

“Hi Beth! It’s Mommy!”

Beth can’t really do much because she is a baby but it’s really just Hope’s time to see her little girl. I am looking at the background of where Hope is staying and It’s not a hotel. I remember she said she was with her friend Tami.

But where she is staying is familiar to me. She’s in the living room and I notice the painting behind her and I don’t believe in coincidences. This painting that mom got years ago from dad on a trip in San Francisco and this is how I know Hope is staying at mom’s house in San Fran.

She thought she was so damn clever didn’t she?

“Thank you Steffy for setting this up for me. I appreciate it…”

“That was no problem! How is it visiting your friend?” I can see Hope’s face flushes a little.

“It’s been really good to catch up. I really needed this to recharge. I’ve been having fun being with Tami again.”

“How long you been fucking Tami?” Hope resembles a fish on a hook clamoring for air.

“Steffy! What are you talking about?! That’s crazy I’m not fucking Tami…” Girl now I really got you.

“You’re right about that! You’re fucking Thomas… Did you think I wouldn’t notice you are staying at my mom’s house in San Francisco?” I just tilt my head waiting for answer.

“Well umm… It’s not what you think it is…”

“What I think is the person you ran to is the person you want to be with. I said you were obsessed with Thomas and I knew I was right. Hope being the person you were I know you were scared to want him but something obviously changed…” I smirk at her.

“Well then it is what you think. I want Thomas… I’m not scared admitting it anymore. I can be who I want with him and I know I’ll be the only one. I promise I’m not trying to do anything concerning Douglas.”

“I’m glad you finally admit it. I knew you wanted him. I know you wouldn’t do anything regarding Douglas not that you stepped out of Brooke’s shadow. Even if you tried I would squash it quickly.” I mean that no one is going to be getting their hands on Douglas on my watch.

It is nice to see Hope actually be happy and not her old version of happy. I am evolved enough where I don’t root for her failure. Our biggest issue is clearly behind the both of us. It definitely looks like their fucking from the type of smiling she does. She has no poker face whatsoever.

I do laugh because she put Thomas in her phone as Tami so snoopers like Brooke and Liam wouldn’t think twice to check their messages. Knowing Thomas the way I do they were definitely doing nasty sexts and it makes me laugh that Liam the waffler has been waffled to the trash.


	23. Chapter 23

Hope was unsure about taking the flight. She went back and forth with herself whether to go on the plane or not. Would he even want to see her after everything? Did he still love her?

These are the questions she keeps wrestling herself over but she has to take a risk. You never know until you try. 

Hope forces herself to get on the plane. She knows where he is but she hesitates. You have to take a risk Hope is what she thinks to herself. She tired of living with second guesses. 

Tired of being a sheltered kitten. She’s going to put her heart on the line and she does.

She knocks with less gusto than most people she knows but she knocks nonetheless. Hope feels the nerve leaving her it was a mistake to do this.

The door opens and she is trapped. She can’t run away now…

“You finally came to your senses…”

“Yes I did… I want you… I want us… please tell me it’s not a mistake!” Hope tears up putting her heart on the line. Too much doubt surrounds her and she wants to be brave she just doesn’t know how.

“I told you I would wait and you came to me baby…” Hope’s tears magnify when she hears this. She feels it going to be right this time. She can admit to herself she feels things for Thomas. 

When he kisses her she decides to not run away from it. She relishes in it. He pulls her closer and shut’s his door. 

Hope has never felt such passion before someone who makes her feel like she’s close to the fire. She used to be scared of it but now she wants to feel the lick of flames. Thomas wraps his hands on her butt and pulls her up. Instinctually her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around his neck. His lips drags from her mouth down to the column of her neck and he bites. It hurts but Hope likes that it hurts.

Thomas walks to his bedroom never once stopping his ministrations on Hope. She feels like she’s going crazy she tries to rub herself on any hard parts of Thomas.

“You’re leaving a trail of wetness on me you know.” Thomas just looks at her and drops her. She closes her eyes bracing for a hard fall but she only feels the softness of a bed. She feels the shame catching up to her from what Thomas said. She doesn’t know what came over her.

“I’m sorry…”

“Why be sorry? What you want me to spank you or something… if you want that I can make it happen. But if you’re sorry you should be sorry you wore underwear. I’d rather feel that pussy bare baby…” Thomas talking dirty to Hope makes her feel like mush. He gives her a smile that could only be described as shark-like. It does things to Hope she felt such shame.

“I wouldn’t mind if you spanked me every now and then like playful stuff. Or like when you know from behind…”

“Do I know what? Say what you mean when you’re with me. I’m not one of them you knew that when you decided to come here.”

“I liked it when you spank me when you’re fucking me doggy!” Hope is shocked at herself talking like that but Thomas brings that out of her.

“If they only knew the type of fiend you are in bed. You just need someone who understands what you need don’t you?” He crawls on the bed like a leopard towards her and Hope feels her stomach flutter.

“Yes… I do…”

“What do you need Hope?”

“I need you… daddy…” Hope wants to cry now because she let her craziness slip and she can’t look at Thomas anymore. She’s so embarrassed and she just ruined her whole trip.

“Hope… look at me… baby look at me please…” Hope turns her head back and opens her eyes. 

“Don’t feel embarrassed by that. We all have kinks baby don’t hide yourself… you don’t need to hide yourself from me. If you want me to be your daddy then that’s what I’ll be.” Hope feels that Thomas is just trying to make her feel better.

“Okay… I want you to be only if you don’t mind…”

“Mind… Does this feel like I mind…” Thomas presses his dick at her entrance and it steals a breath from her.

Thomas has gotten less patient as he has gotten older he doesn’t even bother to pick Hope unhook her bra. He just helps move her arms out and flip the cups. He tells he’s going to make her come like this. It’s torture his nipping and biting one of her tits and tightly rolling and pinching the other while fingering her sends her out of her skin. She follows the rhythm he sets.

“That’s right fuck yourself on my fingers Hope. If you don’t make yourself cum from this I won’t eat you out.” Thomas keeps his relentless pursuit of no mercy on her breast and thumbs her clit hard while she’s fucking herself on his long fingers.

“I’m gonna cum… oh my god… oh my god…” Hope just keeps saying the same thing. Thomas doesn’t stop the focus on her breast but he does remove his fingers slowly from her pussy. She slaps her pussy hard and it gives Hope an aftershock that makes her moan his name. He puts the fingers he used in her mouth and she imagines it’s his dick and she really goes to town.

“Since you did what I asked I guess I should deliver my promise.” Hope doesn’t even know if she can handle anymore but when she feels Thomas’s deep lick lapping. Hope feels Thomas’s enthusiasm and it makes her eyes roll.

“I wanna try something?”

“What do you wanna do baby?”

“Lay down on your back.” Thomas complies with Hope’s ask and he likes that she is being more assertive. She sits on his face and Thomas just loves it. Hope has never done this before but she’s always wanted to try it and with Thomas she feels that she can without shame.

“Just like that… pinch my clit again it felt so good…” Hope starts to cry from the euphoric feeling. Her moans get loud and she screams when Thomas fucks her with his tongue. She makes sure to prop herself on the headboard because her legs might give out. She feels close and says stop and he does.

“Babe… I could feel you close.”

“I was but it I wanna cum like this.” Hope changes her position and they are in 69 position and Hope starts to lick his dick and hold his balls and the rush of horniness that rolls through Hope when she hears Thomas’s moan makes her even more wet which Thomas just licks up. He goes back to work and Hope tries to give as good as she gets. 

She feels Thomas getting close and he warns her that he is going to blow and she makes herself like a Hoover and sucks hard. She swallows his come and she can taste the mix of herself and him satisfies her in a way she’s never felt.

She cums again and Thomas still keeps taking what he wants. When he’s done he kisses her pussy and Hope feels cherished even in moments of debauchery. 

Hope gets up and is not even sure how she can walk but she goes to find some KY Jelly. She comes back to the bed and Thomas is just there naked. He’s so tall and he works out like it’s a job. I want to lick evey inch of him. 

I get some lube and I warm it up in my hands try to spring his dick back to life and he moans for me. 

I take the moan as encouragement and I think I had too much encouragement because he’s hard and ready for more than a handjob.

“Get on your back” Hope race to do what Thomas tells her its something about the way he speaks send chills through her and makes her more willing to do certain things. Things no one else can give her. 

“Open your legs wider… wider…” Hope has pushes her shyness aside at least as much as she can. Thomas fingers pump into her a couple times. He lines up his dick and then proceeds to slip in her slow. 

Hope just licks her lips and moans she missed the feeling of him in her. His dick feels so deep in her…

“Baby I’m going to lift your leg okay…” Hope just nods and he caresses her leg it brings it up to rest on his shoulder and her eyes roll back even deeper. He holds her leg and starts fucking her hard. All that can be heard in the room is the sound skin slapping skin and Hope’s moans.

“Tom… it feels so good. Fuck me harder please!” Hope finds her clit to get more sensation and it feels electric. Thomas goes even faster and she brings her other leg up wrap her ankles together around his neck and her fingers are so rough with her clit it makes her cum so hard her legs give out but Thomas holds her up and keeps fucking her through her orgasm. When she feels his cum in her it makes her feel deliciously dirty. She savors the feeling.  
He falls on her catches his breath and she wraps around him. Hugging him to her and she hasn’t felt this content since the last time he fucked her.

She’s never told anyone because she was scared of what people would think. Thomas calls to a side she never knew was within herself. Something wild… something she has never allowed herself to be. 

“If the world only knew what a freak you are… Sending me that video. You know how I like it when you fuck yourself thinking of me. I love watching you moan when I clearly know its me you’re fantasizing. I missed those videos made me come so hard. You know damn well I was thinking of you.”

“I wanted you so bad, but you left Thomas you left me alone.” Thomas separates from her and Hope feels the loss of him inside her and it makes moan. 

“I wasn’t going to watch you with him Hope. I told you that was one thing I wouldn’t tolerate. I would wait for you to come to your senses but I didn’t want to be an audience to that.” Thomas was clear to her the last time they had sex. 

“I was confused but I listened to you in the end. I listened to myself. I promised you I would visit and you know I need you. I need you more than anything.” She kisses him deeply and he pulls her to him. They are just staring at each other. Thomas’s dark eyes focused on her used to make her shy away from him. She knew he wanted to do things to her that no one ever has. She makes her feel a yearning. A yearning to shed the old Hope scared of her own shadow. 

“Does anyone know you’re with me?”

“No, your sister helped me out with giving me sick days because of what happened yesterday…” Hope feels vulnerable because she is hurt and dealing with a lot.

“What happened yesterday you only texted me that you needed me…” He holds her face and wipes her tears and gives her a gentle kiss of support.

“I fought with Liam yesterday. I told him I was done I didn’t want to be with him anymore. I wanted to be with someone who is clear to me I’m always his #1. Doesn’t make me insecure and then say its me doing that. He told my mom and he was telling me I was confused and that this will send Steffy into his arms which is funny. Your sister is clearly not looking back and could care less about Liam and frankly so am I. I only want you. I can admit it to myself now. You’ve even been there for me just as a friend when I spoke about my troubles with Liam.”

“Well I told you I don’t like him and what he reduces you too. Does anyone know we’ve been talking?”

“No… I changed your name to Tami because I knew if anyone went through my phone they would bypass our conversations and our other things.”

“That was smart. I knew your mother would get snoopy if she knew anything…”

“I made sure no one could go into my phone though. I’m scared though…”

“Why are you scared?”

“What happens when I go back to LA. I have to go back to work Thomas… I can’t live there anymore. My mom would try to keep us apart and it’s the little things. I don’t feel the cabin is my home if she just comes over when she wants. I also can’t buy a place. My mom is on all my accounts except the one I get my paychecks but I guess I could look for apartments when I get back.”  
“Hope you know we’re married right?”

“Well technically yeah but I can’t live in San Francisco…”

“I’m not asking you too baby. I’ll be back in LA soon enough. I’m going to keep working on myself but I set up an account for us when we got married in the event we buy a property. Use that money to find a place you feel is a home. I’ll be honest I hate your mother so if it limits contact with her even better for me when I want to fuck you uninterrupted.” The last part makes Hope get red and Thomas just chuckles at her.

“So I can buy a place and you won’t mind?” Hope knows that to buy a place is a major commitment. It’s hard for her to believe that Thomas would let her do this.

“Why would I? You said you wanted an us. You decide what you want to do. Either you are all in or you’re not. So what is it going to be?” Hope had already decided what she wanted to do before she got on the plan.

“I’m all in…” She kisses Thomas with all her heart. She hopes he doesn’t break it like it’s been broken before.”

“Then I am too. I told you no one can come between us unless you let it. Don’t let these losers have any power over you.” It’s not quite the words Hope would use but she’s learning to put herself first.

“I want to do that. I’m just scared when I go back that people will make it difficult for us.” It’s Hope’s nature to worry of what other people think.

“Fuck that… Hope I am going to ask you one last time. Is this what you want? If this is what you want no one can’t get between us besides us. Fuck Liam… he’s a dunce… fuck your mom no offense but if you want to listen to them I can’t stop you. But anyone stopping you from having a life outside of them aren’t the people whose opinions you should care about.” Hope shakes and it’s her instinct to cry. Thomas has this ability to be frank and it confuses her because being with Liam for so long she hardly gets something so concrete.

“I want you Thomas. I won’t let anyone get in between us. We’ll build our life together and… fuck everyone who gets in our way.” Hope speaking like this makes her laugh. Thomas steals a kiss.

“That’s what I love seeing. You wear happiness well… only time I want you to worry is when your contemplating how rough I might get when I’m fucking you. You might have to wear turtlenecks to hide the hickies.” To Hope it almost seems Thomas enjoys making her red and it makes her so wet fantasizing just how red he could make her.

“Stop making me horny… my vagina is so sore…” Hope is not used to having so much sex in succession. She’s only done that once and it happened to be with Thomas.

“Oh Hope… we’re not in a science class you don’t have to speak like that. It really gets me when you say vagina.” Thomas rolled is eyes when Hope had used the word.

“What do you want me to say? You want me to say that fucked my pussy so good I can still feel it pulsating. You want me to say it makes me crazy that I want more of your dick even though I can’t handle anymore…”

“When you talk like that you make my dick so hard baby…” Hope really can’t envision having more sex at the moment so she gives Thomas a blow job that has him grunting her name when he came putting a smile on Hope’s face. She really likes being sexual especially with Thomas. She likes fire and she doesn’t have to be ashamed of it with him.

“I would return the favor to show my appreciation, but I’ll let you relax. Some rest should help with the soreness.” She kisses his shoulder to convey her thanks that he is being considerate to her.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask it but you may not get an answer.”

“When are you going to come home? When are you going to come back to me?”

“I’ll be honest. I don’t know I have to do right by my son. He’s really happy with Steffy. I promised him I would get help and I am now. LA was filled with stressors and I just had to get away from that for a while. My mom owns this house and referred me to her colleague that specializes in the condition I have.”

“If you don’t mind could you tell me more. I don’t want to pressure you or anything but I want to be everything for you like I know you want to be for me.” Hope’s earnest personality is what has always attracted Thomas to her.

“Well I have a condition called Borderline Personality Disorder. It basically means that its been difficult for me to regulate my emotions. They believe my triggering event was Caroline’s death. Even though Caroline and I weren’t a couple anymore we were close. We co-parented Douglas well. Her death was so unexpected and I began doing things differently. At first it was small things and then I had the impulse to move back to LA. In hind sight I shouldn’t have done that but I was operating under the mindset uprooting my kid from his life and his friends in New York was okay because he has family in LA and he can make new friends. I’ve been doing therapy and it’s helped so much to have this clarity again.”

“I’m glad you’re doing better honey. I don’t want you to hurt… it’s must have been a relief for you to have answers. Therapy has been helping me being able to cope with life. It’s made me admit things I’m not proud of like Douglas and things that I am proud of like not being ashamed of loving you. I’m getting better at speaking up for myself and doing things that I want and not what I think others want for me. I want us to keep supporting each other.”

“I’m your husband I’ll always support you…” Hope chuckles at Thomas’s declaration because they are technically married but separated.

“I should probably withdraw my petition…” She hides herself in his chest.

“That would probably be a good thing. It will help with buying a home… you’ll have access again to that account I told you about.” Hope is nervously excited to buy her first home. A home she will raise Beth in… maybe have more kids. She doesn’t know what will ultimately will happen with Douglas because Steffy is taking care of him so well. What happens if he doesn’t want to leave her? It’s not her business to decide any of that… She thinks the way Thomas keeps fucking her she will probably end up pregnant at some point when she gets off of birth control.

“Send me some pictures when you start going… We are going to have some fun while you’re here. How do you feel about rock climbing… indoors of course…” Hope tells him it sounds like fun and she’s going on a date… with her husband albeit separated but nonetheless they are doing everything backwards but Hope thinks about it more and realizes that they get to determine what they want to do.

“I’ll run you a hot bath to help the aching. You’ll be better off when we go rock climbing…” Thomas gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom and Hope hears the water running.


	24. Chapter 24

Steffy’s POV

Is it weird I am excited about my double date with Pam and Charlie. It will be Jay’s first meeting with an adult member of my family excluding grandad but that was a work thing and mom because she is my go to babysitter.

  
Grandad still pats himself on the back and takes credit as matchmaker for us which makes me laugh. I keep it casual with a floral maxi dress some wedge sandals a leather jacket and a crossbody bag.

“I still find it fascinating that Pam just wrangled you to this double date.”

“She and grandma were more alike than people give them credit for.” I doing the finishing touches to my makeup.

“I know that’s right! So is Jay going to be a gentleman and escort you or is he meeting you in the lobby?” Oh mother of mine…

“He will be meeting me here. I would very much like it if you do not embarrass me.”

“Steffy when have I ever embarrassed you?” I roll my eyes because mom has made it her mission to go above and beyond in that department.

“Look Dougie… doesn’t Steffy look pretty…”

“Yeah mommy… you look extra pretty today.” I freeze when Douglas calls me mommy. Naturally the psychology kicks in and says this is some transference but it does throw me for a loop I don’t know how to proceed.

“Dougie, grandma needs to help Steffy with one last thing. Stay here okay…” Douglas does what mom asks and we both leave the room.

“Steffy don’t freak out it’s a natural response for Douglas to feel that way. We don’t want to invalidate his experience. He is dealing with his trauma in the best way he knows how.” I know all of this mother.

“I know all of that mom… What happens when the school year is over? It’s clear Douglas loves it here and I have done my best to make it a home for him but it’s only temporary until Tom gets better.”

“Douglas has probably thought about saying this numerous times before but only had the courage to speak it now. It’s imperative for his emotional well being he doesn’t feel rejected. We can sort out titles he gives out to people later.”

“All right it sounds like a plan however it feels like we are delaying the inevitable.”

“I don’t think so but this is not the time to speak about it. Jay will be here any minute. Let’s put a clip in your hair to make it look like we did something.”

“Mommy now you look even more pretty.” Douglas comes running to me for a hug and most likely reassurance he didn’t do anything wrong and I tell him thank you for his kind words and kiss him on the cheek.

“I agree on all counts…” It’s Jay sitting on my couch and think to how he got inside.

“Dougie Fresh did you open the door for Jay?” I call Douglas by the nickname Jay gave him and he loves it.

“No he didn’t Stephanie… When I didn’t hear you call out for me I thought to use my key and I announced myself to Dougie Fresh. Hello Dr. Hayes…”

“People only call me Dr. Hayes when they need a session or consultations. You can just call me Taylor.”

“I’ll try but I don’t think I’ll be successful Dr. Hayes… I mean Taylor.” I laugh at Jay’s manners. It’s been ingrained in him.

Kelly and Beth are still sleeping from their afternoon nap so I can’t say bye to them.

“All right baby… I’m going to go now but I know it’s Friday I promise we’ll be back and go to Jay’s home later.” Douglas loves watching these losers play Madden. I just think he likes to be included in things. Hopefully they play some Mario Kart too because I definitely would kick ass and it’s something Douglas knows how to play. I do get a lot of work done in these contests.

“You promise…” I give him a kiss and give him a nod.

“You know I will be with your Granty Pam maybe she has something special for you…” She usually does…

“Yay! She promised me Rice Krispy Brownies…”

“Wait what?!” How does Douglas know way more about her baked treats than I do. I see her five days a week?!

“Let’s go babe… bye Doc… bye Dougie…” Yeah, we have to get going but I will be finding out about these contraband treats.

We make our way to Jay’s car and I’m weirdly excited…

Aunt Pam has been excited about this all week and her enthusiasm can be part annoying but also make you excited too. They get to the restaurant and she isn’t surprised to see Pam there with Charlie. She likes to be earlier than early.

“Oh Steffy J you look so pretty! You must be Jay! Nice to finally meet you.” Aunt Pam talks a mile a minute. When Jay sticks out his hand to give her a shake. She bats it away and explains she’s a hugger and she gives him a hug.

“This is my #2 guy Charlie!” The hostess brings us to our table.

“If Mr. Charlie is #2 than who’s #1?” Jay wonders because Charlie doesn’t seem offended.

“Let’s see my dad, my uncles, my brother, Douglas, my cousins… it’s whoever is in the vicinity who’s related to her…” Aunt Pam agrees with my assessment.

“I’m very much a F.O.E. person…”

“You have foes?” Jay is probably wondering how the conversation is veering before we even get apps.

“Babe no… not that kind of foe. My aunt is very current on acronyms. Family over everything…”

“Oh that’s a cute one. Never heard it before…” He’s so cute. God I want to just fuck him right now.

“So I here you’re from the Windy City son… You know my Pammy is too!”

“Yes sir born and raised Chicagoan and proud of it!” His hometown pride makes me smile because I know grandma would have gotten a kick out of it.

“Sounds like my kind of guy!”

“You’re my kind of gal. I think I am the biggest fan of your desserts even more so than your family. I think they are divine Ms. Pam…” Jay is really scoring points with Aunt Pam.

“Oh dear that’s so nice to hear! Tell me what’s your favorite?” He can’t have many choices it’s between the lemon bar or the fudge brownies.

“Well all of them are next level but my favorite lately has to be between the brownie rice krispies and the red velvet/fudge mix brownie…” What in the fresh hell is going on here. How in the hell has Jay tasted these when I didn’t even know these existed? I realized this is why he got us out the condo because his bitch ass knew I can crack Douglas like a pistachio. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had a pistachio brownie…

“How could I forget the pistachio dark chocolate brownie with the salted caramel drizzle my goodness. I swear it’s a punishment when I only have one bite left and there’s no more to eat.” I fucking hate life right now… of course this would be my life. My damn boyfriend who literally just met Aunt Pam has had more of her baked goods than I have.

“Oh thank you for the compliments Jay. Baking is a passion of mine…”

“Yes it certainly is. I am just wondering how everyone knows about these treats except ME?!”

“Oh well Steffy… it’s just Douglas always says ‘Granty surprise me!’ everytime I ask him what he would like for me to make him. So every Saturday I try something new and give it to your mom to give to Douglas when we have brunch…” Aunt Pam says it like it’s the most simple thing in the world. I guess she didn’t know it was such a secret.

“What I don’t understand is how do they get funneled to you?”

“Well on Saturday nights when you and Dougie Fresh come over. You’re so focused on work you don’t even notice. It’s basically Douglas’s price of admission to play a couple of rounds. He usually says he wants to play Mario Kart and Will and I do just about anything for the goods.” He makes it sound like illicit drugs.

“So you guys have been hustling Douglas?” They have been eating my baby’s treats that was made for him with love and devotion.

“Hustling Douglas baby you gotta be kidding me! Douglas gives us one square to share between the both of us. He’s a shrewd operator who does not compromise on his asking price. I should bring him to my business meetings.” Grandad and dad are going to get a kick out of this.

“Serves you right to not even share your share with me…”

“Sorry babe that’s probably the only thing I won’t share with you. Get your own however you can…” Oh now that I know the games being played I will be…

Aunt Pam is literally loving every second of this hot take because her desserts have caused a scandal. She just smiles as she just enjoys every bite of her Hokkien mee.

The dinner was super fun with Charlie’s stories and Pam and Jay talking about Chicago. Jay insists on paying and I know enough by now to not fight it and neither does Pam. I guess her treats really get her free food.

We hug and part and I know I am going to have some fun tonight when I make myself watch the games these boys play.

When I get back to the condo I see Douglas is waiting for us and mom is just amused. This woman who birthed me left me in the dark.

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” I never knew why I didn’t get suspicious over Douglas bringing his backpack. At first I thought it was so he could do homework but now thinking he uses it to hide his contraband. I tell them to hold on so I can change because I’m wearing wedges.

I tell mom will be back in a couple of hours and she sees us off. Perk of Jay living in the same building is that it doesn’t take us long to get to his home. We get to his condo and Will has clearly started without anyone else.

“Hey Dougie H. Fresh what’s up?!”

“I’m good Will…” Will looks at me and I tilt my head and he looks to Jay. He doesn’t know I know but he knows to shut his mouth to no incriminate himself.

They settle into their game while I cuddle Douglas and lightly scratch his scalp.

“Mommy I think you forgot to bring your work. It’s okay to work I don’t mind…” This boy is something else trying to get me distracted and Jay better not say a damn word. I want to see how far it goes.

“Oh you know I made sure to finish so I could give all my attention to you Bubs…” I give him a smile. He looks to Will and Jay and Will looks like he is a little miffed but Jay says nothing.

“That’s great Bubs…” Douglas doesn’t sound like its so great.

“Is there anything you want to tell me Douglas?” He looks back to the Halstead brothers but Jay just looks down and scratches his neck.

“Like what mommy?” He avoids looking at me but he’s going to crack in less than two minutes…

“Holding out on me… and sharing with these bozos instead of me?” I do try to keep it light so he knows I’m not mad at him for real.

“How do you know everything?! My Granty said they were for me and she made you extra lemon bars. I save my treats for everyday at school. She makes me six squares. I share one to play the game and then save each one for my lunch mommy I promise! I’ll share with you if you want mommy!” I have the best idea for revenge.

“That’s so sweet baby! Give me a square. I’m sure I can have the square Will and Jay eat for myself. Isn’t that right honey?” Jay has the good nerve to keep his head down and Will knows I know now.

“Yeah of course babe you can have our square.” Will looks at him like he’s crazy.

“Thank you honey and I’m sure there’s no reason Douglas can’t play Mario Kart right now!”

“Of course not!” If Jay wants any of this again he will do whatever I want.

“Douglas what flavors are on the menu?”

“Granty made me S’mores Brownies and Cookies and Cream Fudge…” These sound so bomb and it makes me happy that Jay and Will look mad they aren’t going to get any.

He goes in his backpack and pulls them out and I enjoy eating them in front of them. I even give Douglas a bite of each. Aunt Pam must have blowtorched the marshmallows on top. It’s almost not fair that these taste so good.

“Mario Kart anyone?” I just laugh like I’m Maleficent and I enjoy finally getting in on these treats.


	25. Chapter 25

Steffy’s POV

My week has been going great. Aside from getting a surprise visit from Brooke and a barrage of phone calls from Liam about plenty of things not related to Kelly it has been great. 

“Mommy we are going to be late!” It’s my fault for setting a specific time for going to the park. I don’t know if Douglas realizes you don’t actually need a specific time to go to the park… you kind of just go. 

This boy has been itching to go this whole week and sometimes I regret promises I make because I could have slept in a little longer. I hear a knock on the door and it’s probably Jay because he’s early for everything. He has a key but he always knocks to be polite.

I open the door and see it’s Hope and she looks quite happy and I know for sure she was having loads of sex with my brother… gross. 

“Hi Steffy! I should have probably called before I came but I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to see Beth.” I let the girl in.

“She’s in the playpen. I was getting ready to call you. I wanted to see if you were back in LA.”

“I came in last night or early this morning I guess…” Does she really think I would not say anything?

“So how was your vacation? Did you get everything you need out of it?” Hope blushes from my question and I now have confirmation that they did.

“Yeah I did… It was nice to get away and clear my head. I was doing things I have never done before… I went rock climbing… indoors but I still did it. It was a great idea to just get out of town. Did my mom stop bothering you after that visit?”

“She did but she went through other people to try and find out what I know. I told my dad that you asked to take some time off and the request was approved. I’m glad I didn’t figure out where you were before I talked to him. He would have known I was lying. Everyone just assumed that Beth was with you so no one knows she was here besides everyone in this room and my mom.”

“Thanks Steffy for your help. I really am grateful that you and Taylor could watch Beth for me. You know I did go to see Thomas and I had to think a lot about things. Somethings that won’t make people happy but is the right decision for me…”

“Like what?” I want to know where this is going to go because if it concerns Douglas I will obliterate anyone who dares to try even Thomas...

“I’m going to move out of the cabin. I need to put some distance between my mother and I... I can’t expect to be taken seriously if I run to her for everything. It will also help me make a clean break from Liam. I ended it with him but he’s not the type to get the memo until he wants too. I do need help though. I hate to ask anything of you because you’ve done so much for me already but do you think you can ask Jay if he has any condos free for sale. I’d love to take a look…” This boggles my mind because Hope doesn’t have enough money independently to buy anything. Brooke was her source of income for many things. I would believe she has enough money to rent though.

“Hope you just told me you didn’t have enough money for things like this? I’m not trying to be rude but what Jay sells is out of your budget…” I have to be real with her.

“Yes on my own yes but Thomas is helping me. We have an account together that he set up for us to start our life together.”

“Yeah he told me about that but Hope you’re legally separated regardless of the week you spent together…”

“We withdrew the petition yesterday… together. I know it seems like its so sudden but it really isn’t. I’m not my proudest to admit but I didn’t really stop contact with Thomas all together. He has been helping me by being there for me. We are both getting help for our issues and I trust him. He wants me to find a home to get away from my mom’s influence and to have boundaries with Liam. I need a building like this because I don’t want to deal with Liam the way you had too. I don’t want him to show up when he wants without a set schedule.”

“You realize Liam will flip when he finds out that you are not only with Thomas but married to him.”

“I don’t care… I’m ready for whatever. I’m sick of having people decide how I should be living my life. I love your brother and he loves me and no one is going to stop me from being with him.”

“What does this mean for Douglas?” I need to know what the hell they are thinking when it concerns this child.

“I don’t know Steffy. Ultimately its not up for me to decide. I love Douglas I do… but I recognize it’s not my decision to make its something the judge will decide. I know he’s happy here and so does Thomas. It was something Thomas refused to talk about with me and he set a strict boundary. He told me that better not be a reason I want to be with him.”

“Mommy you’re making us late…” I can see Hope’s face light up a little when she hears Douglas’s voice but when he runs to me she sees the reality of the situation.

“I know baby but we have a guest and it’s only the park we don’t need an appointment for that.”

“I guess but Jay is waiting for us he told me so… Hi Hope…” Hope looks at me and I look at her back with my face to not be messed with.

“Hi Douglas. You’re going to the park sounds like fun.”

“It would be if my mommy hurried up…”

“Excuse me, who am I?” This boy is going to learn…

“Not the one… I’m sorry.” He’s damn right he better apologize.

“Apology accepted. Go tell Jay I need him to come here.” Douglas goes to find my phone and text Jay that he is needed.

“So… he’s calling you mommy?” 

“Yes at first my mom thought it was transference but now since it hasn’t stopped she believes it’s more than that. I look nothing like Caroline… so it’s her theory that setting up a foundation and stability for him ensures he is more confident that his life is stable.” She looks down for a second and looks up again and smiles at me.

“I’m glad you could give him the stability he needs Steffy really. He’s a special boy and I’m glad to know that he is truly happy.” Hope tells me this at the same time someone is knocking on the door. It must be Jay.

I go to open the door and he’s already on me before I open the door all the way. He’s hugging me tight and I still get that rush of love every time he’s kissing me.

“Hi Jay!” Douglas always wants in on what he thinks might be fun. I see him jogging to Jay and waiting for his turn.

“Hey buddy!” Jay just hugs him and it brings a smile to my lips. I’m so glad they get along and that Jay is so supportive of me. Jay picks him up and starts walking to the living room.

“Oh hey Hope! I didn’t know you would be here. Are you coming with us?” Jay looks at me confused because he thought it would just be us and the kids.

“Hi Jay, actually no I just came to pick up Beth. I actually going to a painting class with her.” Hope looks at me and I’m guessing its about her living situation.

“Oh sounds cool.”

“Baby…”

“Yes Mommy?” Douglas speaks but I actually meant Jay…

“We’re going to leave really soon. How about you go get everything you think you will need and put in your backpack hmm?”

“Okay…” Jay lets him down and he walks to his room.

“So we kinda need your help with something.” Jay just looks from the two of us really confused.

“Okay…” I gesture to Hope to explain herself.

“I was wondering if you have any condos for sale. I’m looking to move as soon as possible…”

“Yeah we may have some options available. It really just depends on your budget… I can have the property manager reach out to you. I’ll have Stephanie give me your contact info. You tell my property manager what you are looking for and she will find you the best option available.”

“Thank you so much! I really appreciate that. I know its weird because we haven’t known each other long but I’m just looking for somewhere safe for me and my daughter and I see how safe it is every time I come to visit Steffy.”

“Are you in trouble?” I love Jay because he gets so concerned about people.

“No not that kind of trouble… I don’t think… I just want to start fresh and move on with my life and I need some distance and boundaries and I need a place secure where I won’t be bothered.” I rub Jay’s arm and he looks at me and I just nod my head.

“All right we’ll do our best to help you out. Stephanie I’m going to help Douglas pack up.” He leaves me with a soft kiss on my lips. 

“I hope I didn’t make it weird for you…”

“I don’t think so… Jay loves closing sales and if his any of his buildings get another sale then he wins. I can ask him for anything and he will give me what I need but this isn’t really an ask. I am helping facilitate a sale and that’s that. I will say Hope you are lucky my brother is using part of his inheritance. You had better not be playing with him because we might be friends but I will crush you if you use my brother… That’s Ashford money being used to help you get a house. It will be the ultimate disrespect if you hurt my brother using my grandmother’s money. Do you understand me?” I don’t care if it sounds like a threat. I won’t allow anyone to use my brother or my family. Brooke has hurt my mom in a myriad of ways over the years but using Sharon Ashford’s money to hurt my brother would be a low blow. I will destroy Hope if she hurts my brother.

“I didn’t know it was your grandmother’s money… Steffy I promise that I want to build a life with Thomas. I won’t do that to him… I love him and I’m not ashamed to admit it anymore. I just want to start fresh and so does he and we want to do it together.” I accept the answer for now but I will reserve my judgment for later when Thomas comes back. 

“I can’t dictate your life and I don’t want to but whatever that is better not touch Douglas in a negative way and if any kind of battle with custody happens I will shut it down immediately.” They can do whatever to each other but I’ll be damned if it touches Douglas. She nods and I hear footsteps and I get Kelly while and put her in her stroller and Hope gathers Beth. I don’t want her to feel I am trying to antagonize her but I do want her to feel the realities that will happen if she hurts my family.

“Are you ready babe?” My man’s voice never ceases to make me giddy inside.

“Yeah I have everything we’ll need.” Jay goes to the door and holds it open for us so we can go through easily.

Hope brought her car so she won’t need a ride. We get to the parking lot and I tell Jay to help Douglas and I’ll be right there. I walk Hope to her car and want to clear the air.

“I hope you aren’t offended by what I said. I know I don’t hold back…”

“I know that all too well but I have been coddled enough my whole life. Steffy we have been the closest we have been in years and I love it. It’s amazing to have friends again. The same ferocity you showed me today protecting your brother is the same ferocity I know you showed my mom. I appreciate the friendship we have built so far and I’m not doing anything to mess it up but I will say I love your brother… hell I’m in love with him and for the first time in a long time I know how to separate the two. We’re good I promise…” She hugs me and I feel we are on the same page.

“All right I’ll see you Monday. Where are you going to stay in the meantime?” I do wonder where she’s going to stay if she isn’t going back to her mother’s cabin.

“I’ll just check into a hotel…” 

“Hope if you need somewhere to stay remember you can always stay with us.” I mean that… the girl sets herself up to be lonely sometimes.

“I’ve already asked so much of you Steffy I can’t do that anymore.”

“I know how to say no. I exercise that word regularly… if I didn’t want too I wouldn’t have offered. If you want to stay with me know that there’s room with us and you don’t have to be alone if you don’t want to be.”

“Okay I’ll meet you back later. I’ll text you when we finish.” I give her a hug and nod and I head to my car.

“Baby you know we are so late.” Jay seems annoyed and I’m just taken aback because he hasn’t acted that way with me yet.

“I tried telling her but she said we can’t be late going to the park.”

“We can totally be late to the park… Now we are missing out!” He just backs out of the parking garage and starts to drive and I don’t know what has come over him.

“What’s so special about being on time to the park?” I don’t get how they are crying about the park.

“They are giving out snow cones at the park today! We are missing out on the best flavors. Those soccer moms are vultures babe. They get more snow cones than they have kids. It’s not even fair but it’s kinda their turf so no one says anything.” I laugh so hard because who knew Jay had a grasp of park politics.

“Douglas baby I can get you shave ice that’s so good you would say forget the park altogether.” It makes me smile to see Jay cringe.

“We are not going there… I refuse to drive us there.”  
“We don’t keep secrets in our family Jay… and we also have to listen to mommy. She says her word is the law. We can’t break the law Jay its really bad. So we have to go…”

“Yeah you heard the boy my word is the law and we wouldn’t want you to break the law Mr. Halstead.”

“It’s bad Jay… I don’t you to get punished.”

“Oh buddy I’m counting on it…” Jay is disgusting I get his innuendo as soon as he said it. I look in the rearview mirror and see Douglas face in shock.

“I’m going to have punish you good. I have to set an example for Douglas and Kelly.”

“I’ll go there but I’m not getting out of the car.” It works out better for me because I won’t have to unbuckle any children. 

“Fine!”

Our day turned out to be so fun. Getting our shave ice was only the start to our magical day. We did go to the park and then we stopped by a nearby museum for kids and Douglas had so much fun. Kelly just loves to see anything doesn’t take much to impress her. Sometimes I worry that this will be boring for Jay and he will realize he doesn’t want to be in a relationship with me but he’s like the biggest kid. 

It really warms my heart that he’s so good with Douglas. With Thomas working on himself it’s nice for him to spend time with an adult guy. Thomas is frequently in contact with Douglas but FaceTime can only do so much. Douglas is full of energy and as much as he has fun with me I know it’s different when he is hanging out with Jay.

I find myself really doing too much imagining a life with more kids. Seeing him interact with Douglas and Kelly makes me feel gushy. I wouldn’t have them now I don’t think its too early for that but I can see myself getting there with him.

It isn’t until we are back in my condo and Douglas goes searching for something that I tell him something I’ve been meaning to say for a while.

“I think you should meet my ex… Kelly’s father…” I didn’t finesse this the way I wanted and I cringe a little.

“Okay babe…” He just pops a kiss on me without missing a beat. Douglas comes back and wedges himself between us too sit showing us a video he watched in class.  
Douglas separated the closeness of space between Jay and I and Jay puts him extends his arm on the back of the couch reaches for the back of my head and cradles it and I close my eyes asking myself how did I get so lucky.

“Mommy pay attention! Your eyes are closed!”

“Sorry sweetheart…” I just hear a gentle sigh but I pay attention.


	26. Chapter 26

Having come home from a long business trip for Spencer Pub… Liam wanted to just relax. When he saw that he had a message from Steffy he clamored to hear his voicemail. It’s been so long since he’s heard from her. It gets on his nerves that when he comes to see his daughter that Steffy no longer joins them. When he first was introduced to Steffy’s newer living conditions he had waves of uneasiness.

The front desk controlled access to who can and can’t get in. He had gently told Steffy it would be much easier if he had a FOB key so he could get in. She had said she didn’t see why he needed one. She said when a visit is planned she will let the front desk know… It frustrated him that Steffy was being difficult with him. He used to come by the house anytime he wanted to see Kelly and now everything has too be pre-planned and his life doesn’t really run like that. He liked being able to drop by and hang out with Steffy and Kelly. Now Steffy is not even there. Telling him she is going to be going back to work full-time at the office so now he is stuck with Taylor most of the time. It is super awkward with the amount of times he accused her of trying to kill his father.

She just looks through him and he can never gage what she is thinking. He wonders why she is there so much because she was supposed to be living her life in London or Paris or whatever Steffy said that one time? A text interrupts his thoughts as he’s trying to get his luggage from baggage claim. His dad is always trying to push him to take the jet but he always refuses. He is trying to lessen his eco-footprint as much as he could.

_We have a situation. You need to come to the house ASAP! -Brooke._

To Liam it must mean something is going on with Hope. He’s found that his patience has run lower when dealing with her. He thought everything would be smooth sailing after finding out about Beth being alive but it has made things more difficult.

First it was the whole thing with fighting Thomas about Douglas. It’s hard enough for Liam to think about raising two kids in different households with a fulltime job but then a third with Hope having joint custody of Douglas was too much to even think about. Having Thomas in his life now was enough he didn’t need to see him even more. His hate runs deep for Thomas and he doesn’t know why Ridge refuses to see it even Steffy to a point. He understands that they are in a tough place but he doesn’t really want Thomas to be around Kelly if he can help it.

Liam goes over the obsession that Thomas has subjected Hope too. It sucks that he’s Steffy’s brother because he wants to punch his lights out. He can’t believe someone would use their kid to try manipulate someone to keep them in their life. It’s so desperate and Thomas is only getting worse. He gets incensed thinking about Hope and Thomas in any kind of relationship. She is so naïve when it comes to people. She always wants to believe the good in someone and it’s up to him to keep his eyes out.

Liam shutters to think of Hope getting Stockholm syndrome and being with Thomas. It makes him sick to his stomach he has to close his eyes.

Even though he and Hope have not seen eye to eye lately they are meant to be together. This trip has given him some perspective and he knows that he can walk back a lot of the misunderstandings that happened the last time he and Hope were together. She hasn’t been herself lately… he was colored surprised when he say the pictures on Instagram of them and Sally together looking like they were having fun. He was sure that Hope was trying to get close to Steffy so she could see Douglas which in his mind is not healthy. Their last conversation was alarming… Hope was saying she was done with him and he knows now that she is just not in the right state of mind. She is acting unlike herself like when they first lost Beth.

It must be why Brooke needs to see him. They have to find a way to get through Hope and get her back to her old self. If not her sake then for Beth’s. He makes his way over to the main house to meet with Brooke and he wonders what has her out of sorts. He opens the door to see Brooke sitting in her living room doing nothing.

“Thank God you are here! Liam so much has happened since you have been away!” Brooke has been beside herself with the week she has had.

“What’s going on? Did Thomas do something to Hope?” Liam practically growled when he mentioned Thomas’s name.

“Umm I don’t think so. He hasn’t been here for a while. Ridge told me he went to go seek help and he hasn’t been in LA for a couple months now.” Brooke knew she couldn’t lie about this because she could easily be disproven. Liam lets out a breath and just sighs. If this is not about Thomas then what could it be?

“Then what is this about Brooke?” Liam starts to worry because he has no clue what this cryptic shit Brooke is talking about.

“Hope left the cabin and hasn’t been back!” Brooke is close to tears.

“WHAT?! Hope’s missing? Where’s my daughter?! Why am I being told about this now. Have you gone to the police?” Liam starts pacing the living room wondering what the hell is going on?

“Liam calm down! I didn’t say that! She isn’t missing I just don’t know where she is… Last time I spoke to her in person she got so angry with me and was unlike herself. She threatened to call the police if I didn’t move. I tried to reason with her after you called me and told me she said it was over but it set her off. She just wouldn’t listen and said she was not living in the cabin anymore.”

“So if Hope isn’t there where the hell is she?” Liam is exasperated… Hope just took off which only heightens his concerns of her behavior as of late.

“I thought Steffy had something to do with it. I feel she is influencing Hope… manipulating her into acting out because she wouldn’t act like that.”

“Brooke just stop… Steffy wouldn’t do that to Hope not after everything that went down with Beth. Steffy has more heart than you give her credit for…” Liam says this and Brooke bites her tongue. She needs allies on her side and alienating Liam won’t be good for her in the long run. However she feels about Steffy she knows she can’t unleash it to Liam…

“I confronted Steffy about Hope’s whereabouts because I thought she might know something because they have been getting ‘close’ as of late. She claims to not know where Hope is but she isn’t missing. She had officially asked for some paid time off and it was approved and she went somewhere for a week. I had Ridge look into it and he confirmed that Hope did ask for time off. I just don’t know where she went. I looked at our accounts and no money has been used. Do you have accounts with her?” Brooke sounds desperate to hear an answer.

“No we don’t because of her accounts with you. So she has no money unless she gets some from accounts you can see. If she isn’t using the money from there than how is she doing anything? If she doesn’t want to live at the cabin she will need money to get an apartment…” said Liam. He’s wondering how is Hope navigating with next to no money if she isn’t using joint accounts with her mom.

“Do you see why I think Steffy knows more than she’s letting on. I asked begged Ridge to ask her if she knew anything and he said she didn’t only that Hope specifically asked to take time off. I don’t know where she is but I know she is reading my messages but she doesn’t reply. Have you heard from her at all?” Liam can feel Brooke’s desperation as she asks him. He feels a little shame that he was being vindictive and didn’t care to speak to Hope during his time away.

“I actually didn’t speak to Hope at all. I had no idea she would have moved out. I wanted to give her time to cool down after our blow up of a fight. I hadn’t seen her that mad ever and I knew she wouldn’t want to speak to me.” Liam hopes that Brooke’s accept this version of the truth. He wanted to have Hope simmer in doubt and apologize to him for suggesting they be apart again. She pulled the plug on them before and he wanted to teach her a lesson. He didn’t think it would come to this.

“I suppose you are right. It’s like we are dealing with a whole other person. She is angry and lashing out which is something I didn’t think would occur because she got back Beth and I thought things would be great again. You two should be getting married not possibly being broken up.” Brooke says this but to Hope they are broken up at least that is what Liam thinks.

A phone starts buzzing and Brooke knows its Liam’s phone because she has her ringer on just in case Hope calls.

“Is it Hope?!” Liam just looks at Brooke after her outburst and looks to his phone…

_Had a fun time. Next time you’re in town we should do a repeat… -Leila_

Liam sees Brooke coming closer to see if it is Hope…

“No its Nancy from the East Coast division. My dad wanted me to be point on a new project of hers.” Liam has already started his lying so he can’t really stop now. He doesn’t really view it as cheating because Hope said that they were over.

Steffy has only started to speak to him again and its only about Kelly. He finally got to visit her new apartment and he hates it. It has a security desk and approved guest lists. When Steffy told him that she wanted him to meet her boyfriend he nearly flipped the desk in his hotel room. Steffy told him she was dating but she never said anything about being serious with anyone. It drives him up the wall to think of anyone with Steffy.

He tells himself its because she is in a vulnerable place and people will try to use her for their own personal gain. He’s going to make it his mission to find out everything there is to know about this guy. He’s probably some gold digger trying to cash in on Steffy. He won’t let anyone get close to her or Kelly if he can help it.

“Liam?!” Brooke rouses him out of his thoughts on what Steffy is up to.

“Sorry Brooke I just got so in my head about everything with Hope and Beth and I’m just so worried. I just need sometime to reach out to her and see what’s going on.”

“You need to tell me everything you find out because this is my daughter.”

“I promise Brooke!” Liam just goes to the cabin and he can’t believe that Hope was serious. He thought when he sent Brooke to speak to her that she would back down and everything would go back to normal. Nothing seems to be going back to normal. Steffy is dating some random guy and Hope is God knows where with his kid and he has no clue.

_Hey Hope! I’m back in town and I’m at the cabin and wanted to talk some more. -Liam_

_I’m not at the cabin. I decided to move off of my mother’s property and live on my own. -Hope _

Liam is shocked that Hope answered so quickly but it makes him smile because he knows it means that Hope isn’t lost to him.

_I wanted to talk things out and get back to a good place before all the craziness went down. I miss you -Liam_

_Liam I don’t want to go back to that. I meant what I said that we are done. We will co-parent Beth but that is the extent of our relationship -Hope_

_Hope you can’t just do these things impulsively. We need to talk this out. -Liam_

_Liam we spoke the day you left and I told you I was done. You decided to insert my mother into the discussion which I don’t appreciate but more importantly it doesn’t matter because I had already decided that I didn’t want to be in a relationship with you anymore. I am trying to be accommodating we need to figure out a co-parenting schedule. I am working full-time and so are you. We can set a date to meet and discuss what that plan will look like. -Hope_

Liam is irate that this is happening. He cannot believe that Hope won’t come back to him. She has never acted this way even when they were on the outs before.

_Hope we can’t squander our future. We need to talk about us. -Liam_

_Liam I am not squandering our future. Our future won’t be a romantic one but it will be one where Beth is our priority. That’s it. I made up my mind and I’m not changing it this time. It doesn’t matter who you try to ask to speak for you. I don’t want to be in this relationship anymore. I’m moving on from this chapter of my life and so should you. -Hope._

Liam is sure that Hope knows nothing about Leila. It is something really new but its only casual and when he’s in New York. Maybe he wasn’t so careful and she found out and that’s why she’s upset. Maybe she’s just giving him away like she tried to push Steffy on him when they lost Beth. 

_Fine Hope! Let’s meet and discuss. -Liam _

Liam knows the only way he will get Hope to listen to him is if he sees her in person. He knows he can convince her not to give up on him. Liam is feeling out of sorts because Steffy wants him to meet her new boyfriend and Hope is deciding she doesn’t want to be together anymore. He thinks to himself it won’t stick and that they will be together again and soon.

_Thank you. Let’s meet at Sunset Harbor Café on Tuesday at 6p? -Hope_

Liam smiles at Hope’s question mark. He takes it as a sign that they might not be over. Hope is probably warring over the decision. He knows Hope better than anyone and he knows she is trying to save face now. She’s in over her head and she wants to prove something to everyone but there’s no need for that.

_Sounds good. I’ll see you then. -Liam_

Liam texts Brooke letting her know Hope is fine for the time being and he will be seeing her soon. Brooke clamors at the opportunity to see her daughter but Liam tells her that’s the last thing they should do. If she shows up it could make Hope more upset and not willing to listen to them in the long term…

_Hey Steffy, if you are free this week I thought we could take Kelly on an outing together. -Liam_

_Hi Liam, you can spend the day with Kelly on Thursday if you are free. I have work I can’t take off to spend the day together. Things need to be planned way ahead of time for me to even be able to consider it. You don’t need me anyways to spend time with Kelly. My mom will be at my condo if you decide to come that day. You should let me know soon if you plan on doing that so I can make arrangements… It would be a waste for you to go and my mom isn’t there. -Steffy_

When he sees Steffy’s text he has to find his zen because he wants to throw his phone. Steffy yet again finds a way to not accept his invitation and to top it off if he does go to see Kelly it would be Taylor he has to meet with. He can feel Taylor’s hate burn through him every time he’s near her.


	27. Chapter 27

Steffy’s POV

It has been a good week for me at FC. Things are really coming to their own with our ambitious rollout. Grandad is super excited and dad has finished all of his designs. Thomas claims to be almost complete but nothing is complete until it is complete.

“Hey Queenie!” I hear Sally’s voice and I wonder how she got into my office.

“How did you get in here?” I didn’t even notice when she slipped in.

“Oh Pam said that I could… she said she would be right back that she forgot something for you in her car.” My aunt will get this reprieve this one time because I’m sure it’s a dessert she forgot to bring in for me.

“Oh okay! I didn’t mean it the way it came out. I was just surprised that anyone was here and I didn’t notice.”

“Are you thinking about a certain somebody?” Sally is trying to crack me like a peanut.

“If that somebody is Zara Lopez then yes. Where are you with the design for her custom dress?” I have given Sally a lot of free reign on designing but this is a big deal making a custom gown for a celebrity. We need to be ahead of schedule because Zara will need personal fittings and we have to go around her schedule.

“I’ve got the final design ready for view.” Sally looks confident so I feel slightly relieved.

“In that case I am feeling a whole lot better. When am I going to see it?” I want to know what it looks like.

“After lunch! I’m starving I came here to get you. And no… I don’t want any cafeteria food. Not that it isn’t good but I want to go out for lunch. I also want to talk about Wyatt…” I feel for her. Ever since the whole thing went down with everyone finding out about Flo’s connection with the scheme of Resse Buckingham, Wyatt has been trying to win Sally back.

Sally isn’t some prize to be claimed and if she were, she damn well wouldn’t be the consolation prize. Wyatt dogged her and he wants her back now.

That’s a dick move and I’m more objective than I used to used to be. It must be a Spencer trait or something. Wyatt is proving to be more like Bill and Liam than people give him credit for.

I feel he broke up with Sally because he wanted to be with Flo in the first place and used any excuse he could find to do it. Instead of just being honest and leave he made it Sally’s fault on why he couldn’t be with her. He couldn’t handle lies in a relationship. How rich considering he ran to Flo like he did track…

“Let’s go!” I can’t wait to get out of here and really speak to Sally on what I think… I pick up my bag and we get ready to leave.

“Steffy J are you going out to lunch today?” Aunt Pam already ate but we always take breaks simultaneously so I can always have her available.

“Yeah I am but I’m going to probably work from home after. You can chalk up today to a half day and enjoy the rest of it.”

“Oh that would be great sweetheart… I wanted to try this new recipe in my Instant Pot. If Charlie likes it I’ll bring you some!” I just smile because she’s always trying to take care of me. I wouldn’t be as efficient as I am without her.

“Give me some Aunt Pam!” I hold my arms out and she shoots up into the hug and she’s so different from grandma but so similar too.

“You girls have a good day you hear!” We leave her as she starts to get her stuff ready…

“You and Pam are so cute you know that.” Sally just looks at me with a fondness in her eyes. She’s probably thinking of her own family.

“She’s so good to me and I love her. I know my grandmother is happy wherever she is that her sister is living a full life and found people who appreciate and love her.” Grandma had to leave Aunt Pam behind which assuredly was a hard thing to do. I couldn’t imagine a world where I would have had to leave Phoebe. I know she loved her sister so much but the abuse of her father was too much. There’s choices that people should never have to make and things like that should be at the top of the list.

“I love Pam and her lemon bars…” I don’t make any mention of the other treats my aunt makes because I’m not letting anyone else in on that little secret. She’s my executive assistant not the resident baker for Forrester Creations.

“Hey where you guys going?” I turn to my left and see Hope at the corner with her notebook in hand. She isn’t shadowing me today so I haven’t seen her much.

“We are going out for lunch…” Sally says this before I could.

“I wish I could come with you but I should stay and shadow Marina’s team. It’s been a great experience to learn about this.” It impresses me that Hope didn’t just try to up and leave with us. Sally already knows the ins and outs of running a company so I know she is an asset to FC but its good for Hope to be more well rounded even if she won’t be doing all these facets in an everyday setting.

“That’s really good to hear Hope. I’m glad this project is helping you.” I nod to what Sally says because I believe that too.

“I’ll see you guys later!” Hope just walks away with her notebook.

Sally and I decide its best to take our cars individually because I’ll be going home after and she has decided she would most likely go back to FC when we are finished. She still has other gowns to design. We drive to Basilic Grill and good thing it’s not too busy we can’t get a table.

We order some apps and its been a while since we could catch up on things not related to work.

“So you said you had to talk about this situation with Wyatt?” I wonder what my ex-husband wants with Sally. It makes me so mad how he just discarded Sally like she was nothing…

“He wants to get back with me and Steffy at first I thought of the nerve of him but he’s been charming me. What would you do?” I’m glad Sally did not ask me this question six months ago.

“Sally, he broke your heart because someone told you albeit my brother in confidence and you decided not to tell him. My brother’s love life wasn’t Wyatt’s business. He used it as an excuse to break up with you to be with Flo. Instead of him being honest and saying ‘hey I have unresolved feelings with my ex that I need to figure out’ he made it seem like you were untrustworthy. That’s gaslighting and I say this from experience don’t waste years trying to minimize yourself to fit some idealized version of what someone else wants you to be. The first thing he did Sally when he broke up with her was to try and get back with you… What does that say to you?” I reserve my feelings about Flo because this shit ain’t about her. Sally is my good friend even after the shit that went down with Liam which is more about Liam than it says about her.

“I have been wracking my brain on what to do. The breakup with your brother really hurt me you know. I loved him so much but I totally got why we left you know. And then the whole thing with Bill I was so raw and I needed someone he was there. I fell in love with him and I started to depend on him emotionally which is so hard for me. I’m always waiting for someone to show their true colors and I don’t trust easy and my walls fell because he was everything I needed at the time. When he broke up with me over that I even tried to fight for him and I felt pathetic. He was with his throwback sweetheart. I felt it was inevitable but it broke me when he broke up with me because he said he couldn’t trust me. I’m an all or nothing type of girl when I’m in a relationship Steffy. When I do find myself comfortable and passionate I just let myself be you know…” I know all about that. I’m the same way which is why my dumbass held out for Liam so long. I kept saying to myself I have to fight for him because I let myself be so vulnerable with him it must be worth it… But that self-reflection hits you like a bitch.

I was out there chasing after Liam so hard and fighting with Hope for years and even Sally for a while for what? A man incapable of sticking to a decision. Liam makes commitments and breaks them… Sleeping with Bill will always be my lowest point but the descent was horrible. Liam would never listen to my opinions. He did what he wanted with no regard to my feelings. He would nod but it felt empty like he was placating me. Liam has the uncanny ability to always want to fight for people but when you are in the trenches with him he doesn’t fight with you. He finds his next rescue and I thought to myself… I don’t need this I will save myself and I’m so much happier for it.

I met a man who loves me passionately and never takes me for granted. When Jay showcases how lucky he is to have me I feel that I’m valued in our relationship. Not for my what I look like but for how he sees on the inside.

“Some guys are coming to our table… oh God… they’re cute but so creepo…” Sally tries to warn me two guys are coming and I roll my eyes and get ready to tell them off.

“Funny seeing you here Stephanie!” When I hear his voice I roll my eyes but my heart flutters too like a dumb teenager would.

“Sally don’t you remember the Halsteads… They are the owners of the Persephone!” I give her a look and she cringes for a sec and covers it good.

“Oh my goodness! Hi! Your hotel was so beautiful and our show was such a success.” Sally sure knows how to schmooze when she needs to but this is not one of those times. It seems when Sally focuses more she remembers that Jay is my boyfriend and she is red.

“I was just getting some food to go when I saw you here just wanted to say hi.” God he’s such a dork…

“You never just want to say ‘hi’.” He’s up to something and I want to know what.

“That’s all I did want to do but I wouldn’t be opposed if you wanted to give me a kiss or two…”

I can hear Sally making small talk with Will…

“Are they always like this?” I’m guessing she wants to be a jerk! Haters are gonna hate!

“If you mean sickening why yes very much so.” I really don’t appreciate Will being a hater too… he is always speaking of my honor in soliloquies. It makes me Sally laugh and I have a devious thought and it makes me smile. I can see Jay smile from the corner of my eye and I’m sure he thinks the kiss he planted on my cheek was the reason. If it serves that reason I’ll oblige my boo.

“Get a room geez!” If you want to play like that Sally we can do that.

“Excuse me I believe we are in a room…” My lovely dork is standing up for us and I appreciate I tilt his head to give him a kiss on the lips. He deserves it.

“Get one without us in it… This is a regular scene in my life.” As Will unleashes his snark it makes Sally laugh… a real laugh that I haven’t seen in a while…

“All right… all right… Babe I’ll see you later since Will is being a Mr. Grumps… It’s probably because he’s just a wee bit hungry. Let’s get you fed William...” Jay makes us both laugh and Will just looks at him like he’s going to kill him.

Jay just kisses me goodbye and it’s just us girls again.

“So I just had the best idea…” At least one of my best…

“Should I even ask?” Sally looks almost worried but she is just as dramatic as I am.

“I am going to set you up on a date with Will… I felt that chemistry when you were tag teaming on the sass.”

“I don’t know about that?” She must be kidding me right now. I know for sure they would get along really well and they already have a headstart.

“What’s holding you back?” I really want to know because I won’t set up Sally if she really doesn’t want too.

“You are going to laugh when I tell you the reason.” Okay so its not a reason like that so I am good to set them up.

_Hey, I am going to set up your brother and my friend Sally. All I want to hear is yes. If Will says yes then I promise you can have two conditional summons for sex _ _😉. I can’t be in a meeting or chaperoning on a field trip but you can have me anywhere you want me. Except in the woods because I’m not getting mosquito bites even for you… -Steffy_

_I’ll force my brother to go but I won’t have to do much because he keeps talking about how ‘cute’ she is… -Jay_

“So what dumb reason do you have?”

“Well don’t laugh but natural redheads don’t typically date other natural redheads…” I just roll my eyes because she is being silly. I say the only thing that comes to mind…

“So just pack extra sunscreen… You’re going on this date end of story.”


	28. Chapter 28

Sally’s POV

It feels scary to go on this date. My nerves have been shot so I asked for Steffy’s help. I know I would get more done if I’m not the one trying to get myself ready. I can’t back out of it if other people are getting me ready. I knock on Steffy’s door. We left work a little early so we could get me ready.

“Hi Sally!” I’m surprised to see Hope answer the door but maybe they set up a play date for Kelly and Beth to play together. They are sisters after all.

“Hi Hope… Hi Beth!” It’s still disconcerting to call her Beth because most of her life so far… she was Phoebe. I wonder how Steffy deals with it… I would be a wreck. 

“I hear you have a hot date tonight?!” Hope’s fishing but its not like I can escape it I’m already here.

“Something like that. I’m a little nervous and I knew if it was up to me, I would have talked myself out of it.” I just realized that Wyatt is all of our ex and he was married to both of these ladies and even had a baby with Hope. It should be weird and awkward, but I think we passed that a long time ago.

“You came to the right place. I think its great you are going out and dating…”

“I hope so. How about you? Are you trying to get yourself back out there?” I have hung out with Hope a lot lately, but she made no mention about any men. 

“Well I am completely done with Liam for sure. I find myself going back in time at the moment. I’m focused on making better choices for myself and my family.” I’m glad for Hope… The shit Steffy used to tell me about Liam makes him sound like night and day but I knew it had to be true with the merry go round her life has been.

“Amen to that. I want to make the right choices too and I’m going on this date even if Steffy has to drag me kicking and screaming.”

“Don’t tempt her. She would definitely do it…” I laugh at Hope’s joke and of course Steffy comes in at that exact moment.

“Are you ready? Did you bring the dresses?” Steffy hasn’t even said hi to me before launching into 20 questions.

“Yeah I brought them in here…” I pull out my tote and hand it over.

“Sally you know better than that. Now we are going to have to steam them! Hope I need you to steam these. I have to do Sally’s make up and hair.” It makes me laugh that Steffy is in CEO mode about this date.

“Let me just put Beth down really quickly.” She goes into a room, so I guess Hope is staying here until she figures out what to do. It’s kind of weird that we are so comfortable around each other at this point. 

Steffy and I go to her room and soon I see Hope coming in with a steamer.

“Which dress do you think I should wear?” I’m so nervous I would take hours to decide what dress I should wear.

“All the dresses are lovely Sally. I think whatever you wear you will look beautiful…” Hope is being too diplomatic it doesn’t really down my choices.

“Don’t listen to her... Wear the royal green it really sets with your hair. Also its easy to take off if the date goes really well” Hope just rolls her eyes at Steffy’s first comment by the end of Steffy’s speaking her face looks stuck with an Oh face.

“I’m not looking to have sex Steffy!”

“I didn’t say you were but who knows what could happen. It’s best to have an easy dress that will accommodate that… just saying.” I just close my eyes and let her put the eye primer on.

“You do what you want Sally…” Hope just keeps on steamin’ which is the best scenario.

“The color really does bring out the hair and eyes. You should play it up at every turn. Do you think I wear so much tan because it’s my favorite color? NO! It goes so well with my dark hair and blue eyes…” She does have a point. 

We do end up going faster because 8pm is rapidly approaching and Steffy is finally finished with my hair. Steffy told Will to meet her in the lobby and before I go, I remember to borrow one of Steffy’s shoes that would go so much better than the Chuck Taylor’s I wore to her condo.

I just wait in the lobby and I hear a soft rumble of my name and I turn and it’s Will and he looks so handsome. The only thing that makes me laugh and want to die at the same time is we are wearing the same color. He seems to have the same thinking of me because he remarks the same thing...

“I promise I am not some stalker! I was told that green brings out my hair by the ladies in the boutique and I was given no other choice.” I just laugh because it seems that Steffy is not the only one out there dishing out orders.

“I was pretty much told the same thing!” I feel so much better now that the ice has been broken.

“Shall we?” He sticks crooked arm out like a gentleman from the 1800s. It seems Will might be as silly as me.

“Don’t mind if I do…” I walk arm in arm with him and we make some small talk about where we are from. I learn he’s originally from Chicago. We get in his car and I don’t even know what restaurant we are going to but I don’t even know if I can eat I’m so nervous.

“Did you always know you wanted to be a fashion designer?” He’s a straightforward kind of guy but I guess you have to be on first dates with people. We reach the restaurant really fast and its Italian food and I’m glad because that’s easy for me to choose what I want to eat.

“Yes and no… I grew up around that world. I’m named after my great aunt and I used to visit her and my grandma at my aunt’s design house and I knew I was in love. She always played dress up and it made me feel so special and I knew I wanted to make people feel as special as she made me feel. I told my dad that I wanted carry on the Spectra name, and he told me I needed to do something practical. It wasn’t until my Aunt Macy… her daughter died that I said fuck it I’m going to do what I want and that’s to honor Sally and Macy by making it in this world.” I didn’t expect to just unload so much to a guy a barely now but when he gives me an easy smile and reaches for my hand… it makes me feel less stupid.

“That’s an awesome way to remember them. You wanna know something funny?”

“What?!” I can’t believe I’m giggling. I don’t giggle!

“I used to be a doctor. Technically I’m still certified but I used to be a plastic surgeon and then one day I woke up and asked myself why the fuck am I doing this? Dealing with people I would hate if they weren’t paying me for what? Then I moved back home and did emergency medicine. Then I cared too much and I was burned out. Then I was thinking about my ma. Her father… my grandfather had this construction business and she was the bookkeeper and I told my brother that’s what we should do and he was dumb enough to agree with me and it brought me to LA and even to this date.” I curse myself for being pale because his smile is even wider now because of the blush I’m sure he sees.

“So can I call you Doc?” I do my best to look flirty and I know it does the trick because I hit him by surprise.

“Sure you can. What should I call you?” I laugh for no particular reason.

“Madame Spectra!” It makes him howl a laugh and he says its fine by him. “I’m just kidding you can call me Red which is somewhat ironic considering…”

“Considering you’re so red in the face I totally get it…” I get up a little from my side of the table and give him a shove, but it only makes him laugh at me. This is so ridiculous, and I laugh too.

“Touché…”

“Et je le referai…” I don’t know what he just said but it sounds hot.

“So you speak French too. A doctor that speaks French hmm… what other hidden talents do you have?” Him speaking French is cute.

“I know as much as French 4 in high school can take me.”

“Oh that sucks to hear. I wanted to hear some more.”

“Je suis desolee, Dame Rouge.” Why did I take Spanish in school?!

“What did you say?”

“Hmm I think I should keep some mystery to me. I could only reveal that on the fourth date…” He’s confident… I really like confident. I just do the face that Steffy says is a smolder and I see it makes him nervous. OMG Steffy wasn’t full of shit this actually works.

“So you think you will be getting past date one… How presumptuous…” I take a sip of my wine and raise my brow. I want to laugh at myself and the front I’m putting up.

“There’s nothing wrong with dreams and a little hope you know…” He takes a sip of his wine and I find myself liking his boyish smile, but it changes, and I want to ask him if everything is okay.

“Hey, I think there’s some guy walking towards us…” I turn to what Will is looking at and I see it’s Wyatt and I find myself mortified. The good food I ate is starting to feel like it may come up.

“Hey Sally, didn’t know I’d find you here… How have you been?” I know Wyatt quite a bit and I can see his jealousy that he pretends is just casual conversation…

“I’ve been fine Wyatt thank you for asking. What are you even doing here?” I don’t even bother being polite. I want to know how in the hell did he know I would be here?!

“Well I didn’t I was picking up some food for my mom. She asked me to pick it up because I was in the neighborhood.” The mention of Quinn makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I don’t understand why that lady has always had it out for me.

“Oh okay, I guess. Well have a good night…” I want to go back to my date with Will and I hope this isn’t too awkward for him.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while I wanted to catch up. My god I’m being rude man… Hey I’m Wyatt.” He sticks out his hand and Will just looks at me and shakes it and I want the ground to eat me up.

“Hi I’m Will…”

“Wyatt, Will is my boyfriend and we were trying to enjoy our date so if you’ll excuse us.” The look on Wyatt’s face would have meant something to me even just a month ago but I’ve worked through wanting him to take me back.

“I had no idea…”

“It’s not like we take out Billboards on Sunset Boulevard.” I just roll my eyes and I dare to look at Will and instead of finding a face of confusion or worse disgust… what I see is a smile like the cat that got the canary.

“Well I guess have a good night Sally.” Wyatt is still wearing his shock, but I am realizing it doesn’t register to me.

“You as well. You ready to go Doc?” I can deal with apologizing to Will later.

“Yeah babe… let me just grab the check…” Wyatt starts walking away and I see that Will is ready to say something.

“So I’m your boyfriend now?!” Men can be so annoying…

“Didn’t you say something about hopes and dreams?” I just give a quirk of a smile.

“Touché… Dame Rouge… Can I at least know if I’m getting to date 2?”

“Oh well duh doc. For someone as seemingly smart it is taking you a while to connect the dots.” I’m Sally fucking Spectra and after tonight I know I’m back in the game almost like I never left.

After the restaurant we go to the Frieze and get ice cream and share our scoops of ice cream with each other. He goes in for a kiss and it makes me gasp because his lips are cold, but his hand is warm. And I feel that feeling in my gut… that feeling of we are definitely going on a second date.


	29. Chapter 29

Steffy’s POV

I am so glad Douglas got invited to a sleepover and my mom agreed to watch Kelly. It’s been a while since I could spend the night with Jay but I am glad to have a day where it’s just us.

When I wake up I don’t see him. He has to be here somewhere he’s not wearing his favorite watch. I get up and throw on his shirt from yesterday and it smells like him. It makes me smile to have him so close to me. I go venturing in his house until I get to the kitchen and I see him making breakfast.

I step really quietly and wrap my arms around him.

“I love you, thank you for making me breakfast…” I’m so appreciative and I laugh at him making food shirtless sexy but no efficient if he plans on making bacon.

“Who said I was making you breakfast?” He looks over his shoulder trying to prove something…

“The serving size…”

“I went to the gym I need extra fuel…” Okay Jay you want to be smarmy fine.

“Oh okay well I’m just going to go home and eat there then.” I let my arms go and start to walk away.

He turns off the range and comes after me. The bastard knows I’m ticklish…

“You’re not going anywhere Stephanie!” He kisses me deeply and I wrap my arms around his neck and just enjoy the moment.

It’s very rare to have time that isn’t dedicated to work or the kids but I know I have to try for Jay. He never complains at all but he’s dating me and it shouldn’t always mean an hour here or two hours there. I know he loves me but that can take a toll even on the best of people and Jay is the best of people.

“When I have you over I swear I feel like I’m never going to eat…” He’s such a silly guy.

“How do I stop you from eating?” I really want to know what am I doing now?

“You’re so beautiful its mesmerizing I can’t imagine doing anything but loving you when you’re near.” He says it like a passing thought and it makes me tear up a little.

“I hate you so much you know that right…” He just looks at me with that boyish smile and I never wanted something to go so right until now.

“I hate you so much too!” He kisses me just briefly and he just hugs me and the hug feels so much more intimate than the kiss.

“What should we do today?” It’s so rare that I don’t have something planned even informally.

“I really don’t know. I’m usually the one tagging along. It’s surprising that Douglas and Kelly won’t be with us. They are great but I won’t lie having you to myself even for a little while really makes me happy. Please don’t hate me for saying that…” He actually looks worried.

“Jay you know I value your honesty above everything right? I want you to able to tell me these things. I want us to work because I haven’t felt this happy in who knows how long. You don’t have to feel guilty about wanting to be wanted. I know its complicated for me but baby I can put you first sometimes.”

“So its not douche-y to think that way?”

“Jay you are such an amazing man. To be honest I’m surprised that you even wanted a relationship with me because of my complicated life. You have been such a welcome surprise and I never want you to feel like I’m not as invested in us as you are. But worse I don’t want you to become disinterested because you feel like I’m unloading an instant family on you.”

“Hey, I don’t feel that way! Dougie Fresh and Kelly Kel are fun to be around but sometimes I do feel selfish. I usually feel foolish soon after.” When he tells me how he feels I just give him a kiss. I know it isn’t easy but he’s still here and that means more than I can express.

“Jay, I love you more than you could ever fathom because the amount you care about them. But I know that there’s an us separate from everything else in my life. I want to nurture it because I’ve never had something like this and I’m too selfish to let it wither. I can get babysitters to watch the kids so we can have some time to ourselves but I can’t get another Jay…” I want him to feel that I’m all in and want this relationship to go all the way.

“God Steffy… I love you so much it’s so scary to need someone. I want us to go the distance to I promise to be honest. I really just don’t want to sound childish asking for things…”

“Baby there’s nothing wrong explaining your needs. I want you to feel safe enough where you can come to me… that you can trust me with whatever you need.”

“I love you… I created this breakfast but now its cold.”

“I think I am going to be a fan of cold breakfast from now on.” He fixes me a plate and we just talk about dumb shit that happened to us within the last couple of days. It’s mundane but I don’t think I have ever been happier doing something mundane.

I told Liam to meet up tonight. I want to get it over with. It seems now that I have chosen to really distance myself from him it makes him want to bother me more. I would never keep Kelly from him but he’s using her as an excuse to see me. If he wants to be present I won’t put endless obstacles. But I was stupid before. I let him come anytime he wanted without thinking about it. I was still holding onto hope that he would come back to this version of his family. I knew I had to put some boundaries but I was scared because I knew it would be shutting a door on my past and braving the world on my own.

Then I think of all of the great things that entered my life when I did. There would have been no chance to meet Jay otherwise. Open myself up to him and find myself so in love with him. There’s just one roadblock and its Liam. He has already shown that his miffed that I suggested this dinner tonight but I won’t anyone come between me and Jay if I can help it.

Our day passes by so quickly well it does when you have two rounds of sex and catch up on tv. We start to get ready for this dinner. I don’t make myself look extra special or anything like that it would be weird. Jay drives us to the bistro I asked Liam to meet us at and they have us seated almost immediately. Jay gets a call and apologizes to me but I tell him its okay and to take it. I know how work can be so its no sweat to me. Waiting for Liam is a little nerve-wracking but I’m ready to get this over with.

I see Liam coming through and he’s smiling and I don’t really understand but okay…

“Hey Steffy! It’s felt like its been so long since I’ve seen you.” He goes to hug me but it feels awkward in a way and he motions to sit right next to me and my eyes bug out.

“Liam actually that’s where Jay is sitting…” The look on Liam’s face morphs for a quick second and that’s what I was expecting to see.

“Where is Jay? Did he know what time we were supposed to meet?” I want to roll my eyes but I refuse to let him think he has gotten to me.

“We came together. He had to take a call but he should be back any minute…”

“Well it does give us some time to talk. Have you been noticing any changes in Hope?” Liam has got a lot of nerve but that’s never stopped him before and I used to enable it.

“Yeah I do…” I just keep myself neutral. It’s not like he needs to know that she’s living with me and he would never ask because its not something he would be able to fathom.

“Okay so I’m not the only one! I’m concerned Steffy… she isn’t acting like herself and she’s doing so much out of character. Brooke and I don’t know how to reach her.” Of course he drags her mother into it.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with Hope. She’s been doing much better at work. She’s been learning and trying to earn her way there. It’s far better than what she has done in the past.”

“I just mean there’s something that’s not the same. I can’t pinpoint the change in her. It’s like I left and came back to a new person.” No Liam you don’t want to see people who don’t match what you believe them to be. Hope is full of surprises… one of them being my brother but I bite my tongue because that will be her bomb to drop.

“Well I for one welcome it. She’s starting to pull her weight at FC and nobody gets empty checks on my watch. How are you and Hope?” I know where Hope is but I want to see where Liam is…

“We are just going through a rough patch. So much has changed with Beth being back… I’m sorry I didn’t meant to be insensitive…” He looks apologetic but it angers me that he thinks I can’t handle things. I’m not some weak little duck he needs to save.

“Liam I’m doing well for my circumstances you don’t need to walk on eggshells where it concerns Beth. I know who she is and who she isn’t. But anyways I heard Hope moved out…”

“Its just temporary. She just needs some time and space to gather herself and we will be getting on with our lives. You know we should plan a day where its me, you, Beth and Kelly…” he doesn’t say it but I feel the words ‘like old times’ flirt their way into the air and Jay picks the best time to come back.

“Hey man… nice to meet you I’m Jay…”

“Likewise… I’m Liam…”

We start to talk… Well it’s me mostly but I talk about my relationship with Jay and that it is serious and he will be featured more heavily in my day to day life and that means he will be more featured in Kelly’s life.

I know Liam enough that he doesn’t like this turn of events but he knows what’s good for him and doesn’t say much but nod. The dinner is awkward for me but having Jay’s hand rub my thigh is reassuring and I’m able to get through it mostly intact. I have to use the bathroom and I excuse myself.

I go to the bathroom and pee and as I am peeing I feel like the tension is also leaving me too and I feel I can breathe better. I wash my hands and set back for the table and I can feel the tension is filled in the air.

Liam looks so sure of himself and Jay just holding himself in. I’ve seen that face before. It’s his face of keeping calm in public but inside he is fuming.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah I think Jay and I bonded and nothing will change that.” I don’t like his phrasing but I accept it for now but I want to ask Jay what’s going on but he just looks at me and I know to wait for later.

Jay picks up the check before Liam can and it’s a definite fuck you power play. Something was said and my silly boyfriend is fuming and I feel bad. I tell Liam good bye no more no less and I reach for Jay and its almost like he doesn’t want to hold my hand… the grip is not the same and I gasp a little because the rejection hurts.

I get in the car and it’s just silence and I’m too scared to break it because it’s making my head hurt.

“Baby did something happen?” I want to know but Jay just keeps his face on the road. He barely moves except for blinking and the turns he has to make.

“We can talk when we get home…” Jay has never acted like this with me and I feel the food I ate not agreeing with me anymore.

When we get to our building I just follow him to his condo and he says nothing until he’s inside.

“Do I need to be worried that you will run back to him?”

“No. I said goodbye to my past and being weak and begging for crumbs…” I want to shoot Liam right now.

“Please tell me now I’m not wasting my time. I can’t compete with a history like yours and its cemented with Kelly.”

“Jay there’s no need to compete. Yes I have Kelly with Liam but I’m with you because I love you and I never feel punished with you. You have my heart and whatever Liam said to you can’t break that. I’m where I WANT TO BE! He’s upset I’m moved on with someone who is clearly better than him. He thought I would just wait in the wings but I’m no understudy and neither are you.” I want him to understand I’m never going back to Liam. Liam can’t manipulate his way into my life again.

“Stephanie, I think we should pause for a sec. I just need some time to think over these things. I just need a sec to breathe and figure out some things.” I want to cry because this break up feels so unexpected and it cuts me. Looking at Jay makes it harder to breathe. I felt the tears running as soon as he said my name.

“Please Jay, don’t let anyone come in between us… I want to be with you and only you.”

“Please just give me some room to breathe and think…” He just looks at me and I know I can’t change his mind.

I try to move on and it still seems I get the shit hand. Why does this always happen when I put my heart on the line.

I just turn around and move on auto-pilot and keep the tears in. I’m glad no one is there to greet me in this full house so I can escape to my room and I cry in the shower where I know no one will hear.

I get in my bed and hug my pillow and think how do I regroup from this...


	30. Chapter 30

Jay’s POV

I feel like an idiot and I think to myself did I just break up with Stef? I had the most overwhelming urge to run to her and calm her, but I really did need to think.

I can’t believe I let that little worm get into my head. He’s such a slippery motherfucker no wonder he had Stef for so long.

When he told me that he and Stef had an unbreakable bond and that they always end up back together I wanted to deck him, but I was in public. I just realized I gave that fucker the satisfaction. He wants to break us up so he could have Stef just wait for him. Isolate her and keep her in the wings as she said.

I can’t believe she wasted years on him and so did Hope for that matter. He pitted them against one another to fight for his heart and I never had Stef do that. But I sure did break it just like that fucker.

She practically begged me to not let Liam win and what did I do… I played right into his hands. I don’t know if I can deal with years of dealing with the guy. He’s Kelly’s dad and he will always be in the picture.

I hear a knock and I know Stef has more pride than to comeback unless it’s to kick me in the balls. I look through the peephole and I see its Douglas and he’s by himself which means Stef doesn’t even know he’s here.

I open the door and he just walks right in.

“Douglas does anyone at all know you came here…” I ask him gently. I don’t want him to think I’m mad. He obviously trusted me enough to come here.

“I came to get you. Mommy is crying and I don’t know what to do…” He just starts bursting into tears and I fucking feel worse now. I got this kid crying and he doesn’t even know why…

“Oh Douglas there’s no need to cry now tell me everything. Does Stef know you’re here?”

He just shakes his head no…

“Bud, I need you to talk to me… please. I can’t help if I don’t know.”

“So I heard mommy coming back and then she went to take a shower. I waited for her to finish I wanted to snuggle and read a story. I went to knock at her door, but I could hear sniffles. I open the door and mommy was crying and I thought if you came it would make it better. You always make mommy better…” Looking at Douglas try to catch his breath in between his tears makes my heart break.

Liam might have said some stupid words to me but I’m the one that broke Stef’s heart. Trying to preserve my own led to my breaking hers and possibly Douglas’s.

“Okay let’s go check on mom and get you back because she will really start crying if she finds you gone…” He just nods and I pick him up. I rub his back on the short trip there. I take the keys he lifted from Stef’s bag to open the door.

I place him on the sofa and ask him to wait while I talk to Stef…

I open her door and I can hear her whisper cries. And she must feel light from the hallway and she sees me.

“I’m all in baby. There’s no one else in this but us. Only way I leave is you telling me to go.” I find myself on the side of her bed on my knees with my head on her lap.

“If you ever do something like this again, I will burn your balls, let them char and then heal and after you think you are good as new, I will cut them off. Do not play with my heart… I can’t deal with that again.”

“You won’t have to I promise baby. Although you might cut off my balls anyways…”

“Did you cheat on me?” I look her in the eye its like looking into lightning.

“Well no… but something did happen tonight, and you won’t be happy…”

“Explain yourself…” She folds her arms as she says this, and her arms pushes her breast and I get distracted for a minute and she flicks my forehead.

“So after our fight. Douglas saw you crying, and he went in your purse and took your keys and then ran to my house and knocked on my door. He told me I had to come and make you feel better because he saw you crying, and it sent him into tears, and it broke my heart—”

“I made my baby cry?” I see her face morph into crying again and I can’t take it…

“No I made your baby cry. He wouldn’t have cried if I didn’t do this to you so its on me not you. It won’t happen again. I won’t ever intentionally break your heart and I sure as hell won’t do it to your kids. I know putting your trust in me means you are also putting their trust in me. I know Douglas has been through a lot of hurt and I refuse to be apart of that.” I get up to sit on her bed and just hug her. I put her through some stuff in the span of hours and I promise myself I won’t be an idiot and decide things without discussing things with her first.

“Can you get Douglas please?” She asks me in a whisper, and I realize how tired the crying probably made her and I feel guilty again.

“Dougie Fresh someone wants to see you…” He pops off the couch and goes to Stef’s room.

“Mommy I know you’re mad, but I had to get you help.” He’s crying again and I keep my mouth shut.

“I am mad because you can’t ever leave anywhere without me knowing especially by yourself at nighttime. I know Jay lives close but still baby you can’t just do that. I would go crazy if something happened to you…”

“I know I’m sorry, but you were crying, and Jay made it better right?!” He wants to be rewarded for helping but what he doesn’t know is I set this whole thing in motion.

“Yes he did but you’re still in trouble though but I’m glad you’re okay. I heard you wanted snuggles and a story even though you should be asleep…” I just see Stef hold on to Douglas and give him affection and I think to myself what it would be like to have kids down the line with her.

I just sit on the couch in her room just watching them. She’s so loving and focused on him and she has never looked so perfect to me.

“I’m thirsty…” I have noticed by now that Douglas gets thirsty a lot, so I volunteer to get them both water.

I make my way to the kitchen and I see Hope and it looks like she’s making a bottle.

“Hey Hope…” I have gotten to know her a little bit, but Stephanie is always there as a buffer.

“Oh hi Jay… I didn’t even realize you were here?!”

“It was very impromptu. I have been tasked to get Dougie and Stef some water. Were you able to get in touch with my property manager on places?”

“Oh yes! You have some really great buildings. I have to make a decision soon but I’m just waiting on my husband. I showed him the places I liked the most and I’m waiting to see what he likes.” This family dynamic is way more complicated than me and Will, but it is somehow working so I just go with the flow.

“Sounds cool just don’t wait too long. I would hate for you to lose out on a good property.” I’m not really trying to sell her because our units have been really hot commodities as of late.

“That’s what I’ve been telling Thomas… hopefully he figures it out soon. I want us to get something rolling by the end of this week because he’s coming home soon, and I want us to have our place ready. Steffy has been kind to let me stay here but issues will arise when my husband comes home, and I don’t want Steffy’s house to be the site of WWIII.” It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to catch on that she’s talking about Liam. I can’t believe Stef and Hope were in a battle for years for that twerp. His face is just so punchable…

“We definitely wouldn’t want that!”

“I’m going to head off. Beth needs her bottle and my husband is expecting a call from me. Have a good night Jay…”

“Bye Hope.” I go to get the cups and get the waters and make my way back to my lady.

“What took you so long?” Stef looks at me and I see Douglas fell asleep.

“I just ran into Hope. I asked her about her house hunting. I was telling her she can’t think about it too long because these units go fast.”

“Yeah… my brother was talking about that with me when I spoke with him…”

“How’s it going to work when he’s back? What’s going to happen with Douglas?” It’s complicated as hell with Douglas calling Steffy… mommy. The boy has been through a lot the last thing he needs is to be bounced around again.

“I honestly don’t know. I’m just going to abide by what the judge says. I am always going to be really present in his life either way but its hard to gauge it all. I’m doing my best to do right by him, but he trusts in me and I don’t wanna let him down but ultimately it’s not my decision you know…” I’ve been thinking how much this affects Douglas I sometimes forget that she is affected by this too. What happens when the school year is over?

“Baby this has to be hard on you… You don’t have to keep it in you know?” I want her to know that she can count on me in every way. My temporary insanity is gone.

“It is hard because I love him so much. I just want to do what’s best for him but it’s the highlight of my day to come home and hear what he did at school… what he did with his friends… just listen to him. I love Kelly… she is so precious but its so nice to articulate with a child. I love knowing he’s okay or happy. All the shit he’s been through this year is tough on anyone but he’s just five.” She is the strong one but who holds the strong one up?

“We’ll just take it day by day okay. It will be figured out and we live for the now okay...” I don’t know what else to say.

“I love you… sometimes you can be the biggest butthead and sometimes you can be the biggest sweetheart. Thank you for being here and not leaving when it gets tough. You have no clue what that means to me.” Her eyes cut to me and it conveys more than her words could and I know there’s no other choice. She is it for me…


	31. Chapter 31

Liam has been going over how did his life get to this point… Hope is gone and has vowed she was done with him and Steffy is whole other story. She is with another man and it’s serious. Serious enough where she has introduced him to Liam. Liam didn’t believe her when she said she was out there dating but it seems with some distance on her part he didn’t know what was going on in her life anymore.

Steffy looked so at ease with this Jay character Liam’s seems to think and Hope is out there and he doesn’t even know where she lives. He’s just glad that she isn’t with Thomas… If she were with Thomas it would send him over the edge. Hope is so easily duped by Thomas would make him out to be some enemy and turn Hope against him. But Thomas is gone and he hopes he keeps on staying away for everyone’s sake.

“Liam!” Liam here’s his name and he sees his brother’s irritation and he wonders how long he has been there.

“Sorry dude I was just zoned out thinking about things. What’s up?” Liam hopes for some distraction after his night meeting Jay.

“Well I found Sally was on a date with someone else by accident and she just kinda got under my skin. I thought for sure we would be back together…”

“Why would you think that Wyatt? You dumped her for Flo remember…” Liam doesn’t mean to sound sharp but it’s hard considering when he talks about Flo his anger goes through the roof.

“I know I did but I broke up with Flo because of that horrible secret. I couldn’t be with her after I knew she had a role in allowing everyone to think Beth was dead.” Wyatt did think it was twisted even if Flo had thought it was just helping a friend at first. She eventually knew the truth and she kept her mouth shut until she was confronted with the truth.

“So you thought Sally would just take you back because you broke up with Flo… Dude you told her you couldn’t trust her after holding her friend’s confidence. Even though it was fucking Thomas of all people you made her feel like she stabbed you in the back… She couldn’t have known Thomas’s obsession with Hope at the time.”

“You are just preaching to the choir but I thought after we had our talk that we were on a road to getting back together.” Wyatt looks so earnest Liam almost feels bad for laughing.

“You literally told her you wanted to get back together after you told her the news of Flo. She had to watch your relationship with her at her damn job Wyatt and then you dump Flo wanting to get back to with her. You can’t really blame Sally for wanting to be done can you?”

“It seems the pot is calling the kettle doesn’t it?” Wyatt knows he is being somewhat unfair to Sally just expecting things to go back to how they were. He was even thinking of proposing to her but that idea seems seriously stupid now finding out she has someone new in her life.

“Oh touché brother. I basically sat through a date with Steffy and her new guy. It’s apparently serious and she thought it was important for me to meet the guy who would be around Kelly.”

“Wait what?! Steffy’s dating someone else?” Wyatt hasn’t really seen Steffy in a while and when he has it’s been strictly business.

“She is not only dating they are serious enough where she will have him around Kelly. I met him yesterday…”

“Oh shit… How do you feel about that? What do you even know of the guy?” This is all news to Wyatt and he cares deeply for Steffy. There’s always a little part of him that wishes he could go back and change some things when they were together. He also loves Kelly so he wants to make sure she is safe.

“He seems to be on the up and up. He is some hotshot real estate developer with his brother. I googled him and he had a feature on Bloomberg. Like this guy is a big deal.” Liam pulls out his phone and shows his brother the profile of the Halstead brothers and Wyatt feels like he’s seen a ghost.

“Are you kidding me?! That’s the guy I saw with Sally!”

“Wait you mean he’s two timing Steffy. This guy right here?!” Liam starts to get upset but it makes him so happy because he can definitely get Steffy to see this guy is not right for her.

“No the redheaded one! You’re telling me that Sally and Steffy are dating a new set of brothers. How fucking rich!” Liam deflates a little bit when Wyatt points out it wasn’t Jay that he saw. It is a little weird that Sally and Steffy are dating a set of brothers considering. Something clicks in Liam’s head he hopes there isn’t some third Halstead because he worries about losing Hope for good.

“Wait so Steffy is dating this guy and Sally is dating his brother. Wow the irony here is thick and rich don’t you think?” Wyatt finds this slightly humorous… it’s a little absurd that things would shape like this.

“Yeah to say the least… I don’t put much stock in Steffy lasting with this Jay guy?” Wyatt finds Liam’s words to be a little cryptic and he wants him to elaborate.

“What do you mean by that? Did Steffy not seem to be into him. It would be weird if she wants you to meet him if the relationship is going nowhere…” Wyatt is trying to connect the dots but He never knows if Liam is being purposefully obtuse or just him.

“Well I might have said something?”

“Liam what the hell did you say? Did you embarrass yourself in front of Steffy… bro you should be focused on Hope or whatever right… Where’s your head?!” Wyatt doesn’t know what is going on with his brother but he is trying to get to the bottom of it.

“Well I did say something to her boyfriend or whatever he is while she was in the restroom…” Wyatt feels himself getting angry and he remembers a time where he wanted to rip Liam limb from limb when he interfered in his relationship with Steffy. They have gotten past it but he feels a sense of déjà vu.

“Liam what the hell did you do?”

“I may have said that Steffy and I share a great love and are bonded in a way that doesn’t happen to many people and love like ours stands tests of time. Kelly is a testament to that love living on.” Wyatt feels like he’s been slapped because Steffy is a person he roots for. They most likely would still be married if he had just listened to her and not allow anyone else in their relationship.

“Liam you’re such an asshole you know that right? I can’t believe you would try to sabotage Steffy’s relationship but that’s what you always do isn’t it?! When she puts one foot in front of the other is when you try to swoop in and wreck her.”

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

“Liam are you fucking serious you did that throughout my relationship with Steffy?! Believe me I’m over it and it’s in the past but you don’t get to fucking wreck Steffy’s happiness. Your jealous it’s not with you.”

“Wyatt that’s not true… I was just telling this guy of the dynamic of Steffy and me and showing him what Kelly means to us…”

“Save that shit for someone who might believe it. I’m your brother and I see through your bullshit better than this guy can. You don’t get to throw Steffy away time and time again and bulldoze her life when when you feel like it. When things are not going well with Hope you go running to Steffy and it’s not right. It must drive you crazy that she isn’t just waiting for her turn.” Wyatt can’t believe that he actually thought he might take Liam’s side on this.

“You sound like him… I just wanted him to know what he was getting himself into…” It drives Wyatt crazy when Liam leaves open ended sentences. It’s what manipulators do when they gaslight you.

“What did he say to you because I can’t imagine a guy related to the one I met yesterday just let you get away with what you said.”

“Well no… he took some jabs at me. He said and I quote ‘stand the tests of time… which time would that be? Which marriage would that be? You never put her first and it burns you now because you clearly see that I’m not letting her go. Your jealousy reeks like Axe on a teenage boy. Spare me with your bullshit. You hate it she clearly moved onto someone who won’t walk away from her. And it bites you because in your bones you know she won’t run back to you anymore…’” By the time Liam is finished he eyes look like daggers and Wyatt realizes he’s doing the same thing with Sally.

And he just thinks to himself he doesn’t want to end up like his brother. Dangling two women he cares for between his fingers. He’s realizing him being so mad at seeing Sally moving on with someone else grated him to the core and for what he can’t explain… his father did this with Steffy and Katie and his brother did this to Steffy and Hope.

Wyatt thinks of his mother and how she has been just discarded by men throughout his life including by his father and is this just some crummy trait they got from Dollar Bill or some weird entitlement... Being the biggest bastard you can muster.

“Liam you’re so mad because someone called you on your shit and you hate it because somewhere you know he’s right. Steffy’s not coming back and now that you realize it you are trying your hardest to make things go back to how they used to be!”

“You’re my brother you should be on my side…”

“Liam I was married to both those women and they both don’t deserve the minefields that go on with you. You can never make a decision it’s astounding that they even dealt with you in the first place. You had them battling each other for years because you couldn’t make a choice but you did this to Steffy with more than Hope. Her hurt is magnified isn’t it? I am glad she is happy and took herself out of whatever situation you want both of them to be stuck in… this whole time you never once mentioned Hope who is the person you are with…”

“Hope said it was over between us. She moved out of the cabin and she is somewhere in LA with Beth.” Liam is forced to admit everything happening with Hope when his brother mentions her absence.

“She can’t be too far because I still see her at work…”

“She just moved out of the cabin. She hasn’t even told me where… She has been using nannies to hand over Beth to me. It’s really concerning her mom and I are worried.”

“Worried over what?!”

“She is fragile and she shouldn’t be alone right now. It’s overwhelming with her just having Beth and being back at Forrester…”

“She seems to be doing fine to me. I wouldn’t have even given it a thought…”

“She didn’t seem to be sullen or sad?” Liam wants to really know if Hope could be happy without because he’s miserable.

“No she looked very happy to me. I’m not trying to bust your balls or anything but she didn’t seem broken up about being broken up.” Wyatt doesn’t want to make his brother feel bad but he also doesn’t want to add any type of fuel to the fire.

Wyatt never thought he would be like Bill or Liam when it comes to relationships but here he is having feelings for Flo and Sally knowing he would hurt both of them by doing what his brother has done with Steffy and Hope. As upset as he was seeing Sally with someone else… he roots for her finding happiness even if it’s not with him.

Wyatt finds himself doing what his father and Liam haven’t. He won’t dig his feet in and play on these women’s feelings. He’s going to leave the past in the past and let them move forward with their lives he just wishes that his brother could do the same…


	32. Chapter 32

Hope’s POV

I feel like Thomas is keeping something from me. I have been trying to get his opinions on getting a condo and he keeps trying to put it off and its starting to annoy me. Three of the units I liked have been scooped up by people and there’s only two properties left.

She knows Thomas has felt her annoyance because he asked her to come to San Francisco or the weekend so they could spend some time with each other. He asked Taylor if she could watch Beth for a weekend while I visited him and of course she said yes.

It’s weird that Taylor and I get along so well. I guess it shouldn’t be weird she was always kind to me when I was a kid, but I guess the weird part is her being so loving while I’m on the outs with my mom. She’s a super chill mother-in-law and she is nowhere as intense as she could be with me.

“Beth, you are going to have a good time with your grandma Taylor.” It helps that Beth has spent so much time with her when we all thought she was Phoebe so it’s not out of the ordinary or out of Beth’s comfort zone to leave her with Taylor.

I have been driving company car since moving out. I know it seems paranoid, but I feel like my mom would always know where I was if I was driving the car she gave me. Like I can never escape her gaze and it unnerves me. I get to Taylor’s house park to the side, so I don’t block Taylor’s car. My flight is going soon but I have plenty of time to get to the airport even in LA traffic.

I ring her doorbell and just wait with all of Beth’s essentials.

“Hello Hope, Ms. Beth… come in ladies…” Taylor even now is so chill and it calms my nerves.

“Thank you again for watching her Taylor. It means a lot to me.”

“I couldn’t tell my son no… it seems you two really need to catch up…” She just takes Beth from my arms and goes to her sofa and sits.

“Yeah I have been so busy with work. I did want to go back sooner and see him but I just haven’t had the chance.”

“Do you need me to drive you to the airport?” Taylor just looks at me and I always think it’s uncanny to look at an older version of Steffy. Anytime I see old pictures of Thomas when he was young in his mother’s arms it’s like seeing Steffy.

“No that’s okay I had scheduled an uber to come for me. I didn’t want to interrupt you more than I had to…” I am still used to walking on eggshells after everything I did to Taylor and Steffy last year. My mom always made me believe that Taylor was the destroyer of her happiness and by extension Steffy would do the same for me. I had to stop thinking about the us versus them and think for myself. Getting closer with Bridget has helped me shape my own opinions about trusting my own instincts. Also actually being around them has dispelled a lot of notions in my head.

“That’s nonsense honey. You’re family and we have gotten past that. I told you I forgive you and I’ll say it again. I talk with your sister quite often you know, and she tells me things.”

“Bridget told me that you were close…”

“Yes, we are, and I used to tell her like I’m telling you now… you don’t have to walk like there’s pins and needles in my house. I don’t know what your mother had it in your head of the kind of person I am. I can get ugly if anyone goes after my family. Steffy calls it being ride-or-die… You are a part of that family and so is Beth.” I go over to the couch and give her a hug…

“Thank you for that. It’s kind of what I wanted all my life to have a family where I just belonged with no strings attached. It kinda fell apart every time it seemed to come together.” I keep thinking of the endless promises my mom made me. Sheltering me in a way that made me unprepared for the world and it didn’t give me a sense of family. It gave me only isolation and dependence.

“Well it seems like you are going to be stuck with us Hamiltons…” Taylor’s smile makes me giggle.

“Next time I go on a trip I’ll insist you drive me to the airport. My uber is coming in two minutes.” I lost track of time, but my phone vibrates to tell me that my driver is close.

I hug her and tell her goodbye and jog to the car and get my luggage.

My uber driver is driving to the front of Taylor’s house and once he gets there, he insists on getting my bag and opens my door. Once I get comfortable inside, I roll down the window and wave bye to my baby and Taylor as we start to move.

I just listen to the radio and try to relax. I am going to give Thomas a piece of my mind for not being as involved as I thought he would for our place. He had seemed so excited before that it makes me wonder if he was still excited.

I didn’t think to ask Taylor anything, but she surely knows what going on in Thomas’s head right? She didn’t make it seem like my trip would be one of bad news.

Thomas and I have been good… really good even.

We have been having FaceTime sex even though it’s not our usual thing it’s still been hot. I always make sure to wash my towels staying at Steffy’s because I would feel so mortified if she saw the evidence of what her brother does to me.

I get wet just thinking of how hard I finger myself when I hear Thomas’s voice. I have to bite my lip, so I don’t moan in this uber. I have to text my husband…

_I’m in this uber and I’m thinking about the things we get up to on FaceTime… -Hope_

_Just imagine what we are going to do when you get here. Those orgasms will pale in comparison when I’m done with you. -Thomas_

_You promise? -Hope_

_You are just being cute now because you know damn well what’s going to happen when I see you… -Thomas_

_I miss you so much. I can’t wait to be in your arms again… I love you -Hope_

_I love you too baby. We have some things to sort through… -Thomas_

_Okay… I’ll talk to you later I just got to the airport. I’ll text you when I get past the security check point. -Hope_

_All right babe -Thomas_

My driver helps me with my bag, and I give him a good tip for all his help and thank him. After I get my bags checked in and I feel this anxious energy go past me. I feel unnerved again and I don’t know why.

I look around and I feel like my heart might shoot out my chest. I see Liam a couple rows to my right also going through the security checkpoint too. He doesn’t seem to notice me because he isn’t bumrushing his way to get to me. After I go through the scanners, I make sure to put my hoodie on and tuck my hair in. He’s probably going back to New York for a Spencer thing, so I know he won’t be on my flight but hope he isn’t close to my terminal.

I make my way the JetBlue terminal and just try to relax. I don’t have to wait long before they start asking us to board and Thomas bought me a first-class ticket so thank goodness, I’m in the first grouping.

I’m finally in my seat and I let a breath I held in out. I’ll be with my husband in less than two hours and it brings me some peace.

The flight takes less than an hour to reach and I start to feel giddy I will get to see Thomas soon. It’s cool to FaceTime but it’s a whole other thing to be with him.

_Babe, I’m here at the baggage claim. -Hope_

_I see you! -Thomas_

I turn and start to look for him and he’s not hard to spot. He’s so tall he always stands out in the crowd.

“Hey…” The first thing this guy says to me is hey. It’s so stupid but I feel like mush.

He gets close and I get ready to kiss him, but I still feel just the nothingness of still air and I see that he swoops in to get my luggage and I feel a little disappointed.

I just look down at my suitcase and he tilts my head up and kisses me and I put my hands around his neck and hug him to me. I get emotional too much because I can feel tears running down.

“Oh baby… I’m excited too there’s no need to cry…” He just wipes my tears and kisses the place my tears used to be. I had put my ring on before the flight and I don’t plan on taking it off again.

When he lifts my hand to kiss it, I know he sees it and the smile on his face create a euphoric feeling for me.

We just start to walk and once we hit the outside, I feel the sun on my skin, and it feels so good.

I start to tell Thomas about my week and how its been so hectic and I ask him if he finished the designs that Steffy asked of him and he says he has but its almost cryptic in a way and I get a little suspicious.

“Are you hungry?” He asks me and I feel a little more at ease again.

“Yeah I am… I’m famished for a hunger only you can help with…” I am trying my best to not feel awkward at my flirting. Thomas just looks at me amused.

“Damn girl, I meant for actual food, but I think I can help you out when we get to the car…” Thomas looks devious and it makes me nervous with anticipation.

“Where’s the damn car?!” I’m not joking I feel feverish. I just look at Thomas and hope he sees that I’m serious.

“Up ahead…” He points out his car and we start to walk a little faster.

“Get in the backseat…” He basically orders me and he goes to put my luggage in the back of the car and I’ve gotten accustomed to wearing dresses more when I am with Thomas because I crave having sex a lot with him and dresses and skirts just make it so much easier.

He closes the door and we just look at each other and one look from him can soak my panties…

“Lie down…” I do what he says he tilts my body as he takes off my underwear slowly and I start to feel goosebumps on my legs. He kisses my calf and it makes me moan. I’ve been missing this feeling. He kisses everywhere and it’s not enough, but he knows that. He is teasing me to see how long I last but I’ve been getting better at this game.

“I know you want me Thomas. Show me how much…” I close my eyes I feel him where I need him most. He doesn’t rush which makes it all the more alluring. He sucks on my clit and I crumble in moans and a few tears.

He just licks and sucks all the evidence of my arousal and kisses my clit. My mind is in a fog but I feel my underwear being put back on me, so I lift myself do it the rest of the way.

“You good?” Thomas clears the fog with his question, and I can’t find words yet and I just nod yes. He helps me out the backseat and I get in the front passenger seat.

“I’m more than good honey but now I’m really hungry. What are we going to eat?” It still makes me fuzzy to speak to Thomas in terms of endearment… I hope the feeling never goes away.

“That’s up to you. What are you in the mood for?”

“I don’t know really… I could eat just about anything I think. I think I want maybe a burger and fries… Is there a Smashburger here?!” I get excited because it’s been a while since I’ve had a burger.

“Yeah there is. I guess we are getting burgers…” I want to know what Thomas has been up to since I’ve been gone. It can’t just be designing dresses. Something has him distracted and I want to know what. I don’t think it’s someone else because he was REALLY happy to see me.

We get to the Smashburger and I tell Thomas I want to eat at home so we get our stuff to go and it doesn’t take us long to reach and I just want to be alone with him so we can talk.

I eat a couple fries and try to work up my nerve. Thomas appreciates honesty so I know I can’t beat around the bush.

“Thomas you promised we could talk when I got here. I’m a little concerned about our home. You told me I could pick places for us to live and I did that. I wanted to get your take on the places too but it’s like you’ve been distracted lately. The majority of the places I sent you are now off the market. Do you not want to live together anymore?” I get a little emotional because sexually we are on fire but is he happier living here while I’m in LA?

“I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I definitely want to start our life together but you are right I have been distracted. No I don’t like being away from you it kills me sometimes. I come home expecting to tell you about my day and then I remember I have to FaceTime to do it. Believe me I do enjoy our video chatting but it’s nothing like this…” he gestures to us. I feel a sigh of relief that he feels the same way I do but it doesn’t answer my question.

“Then what is it? I can find other places if you don’t like them. I just want you to give me a little more…”

“Hope I don’t care where we live. I told you as long as you’re there then that’s all I need… but…” This is what I was afraid of. The shoe has to drop.

“But what… Thomas when you talk like that it scares me a little.”

“So I have been doing some freelance consulting work on a couple of landmarks here for an engineering firm and they offered me a job…” Thomas got a job?!

“Wow Thomas I didn’t even know you were looking?!” I am kind of excited but kind of disappointed that he didn’t confide this in me. I’m his wife and I knew he was keeping something from me.

“I wasn’t actually. So I’ve always down consulting but my friend from college asked me to consult for her father’s firm and so I did. I thought once I finished consulting with them, I would be done. But the guy out of the blue says I should start my own firm and that he would give me some funding.”

“Honey, is that something you want?” Thomas looks so excited. I remember him talking about getting his master’s degrees in architecture and structural engineering.

“Yeah I think so… when that guy said I should be running my own firm I thought to myself. I make quite a bit just being freelance imagine the mark I could make if I headed my own company. I wanted to see you in person to talk about this opportunity.” This would mean that Thomas wouldn’t work at Forrester anymore.

“I felt like you were keeping something from me… is this why you couldn’t settle on a house? Would you be based here in San Fran?”

“Yeah I couldn’t settle on a place with this in my head… if I decided on doing this. My best home base would be in New York or Chicago… I won’t do it if you don’t agree to it baby. We are a team first and foremost and I would never dream of going through without knowing what you think…” I nervously eat more of the fries and this was not what I was expecting at all.

I almost expected him to say that he was having an affair that’s something that I’m used too from my years with Liam but it’s so weird to be involved in my husband’s professional endeavors. It’s the most pleasant kind of weird that it makes me happy that he’s asking my opinion like it’s one to be valued.

“Why can’t you be based in LA? I could still have my job at Forrester, and you can have your firm based there?” I don’t know if I want to leave home…

“Well I have been talking to my sister and she thinks—”

“You told Steffy before you told me?” I know he is close with Steffy, but we promised no secrets and he is telling other people before me…

“Well yeah babe I had to tell her about the possibility of tendering my resignation so she could have options in a professional setting if I choose to leave…” I kind of feel like an ass because what he says makes sense.

“Oh… I’m sorry it’s just with Liam it always felt like I was the last person to know about stuff in my relationship. It would always seem like my mom knew more about my relationship then I did.” Some of my insecurities from that relationship are bleeding into this one and it’s not fair to me or Thomas. He’s nothing like Liam.

“I told you when we decided to stay married that it’s us always. I had to tell my sister because in the end I told her if I ever got an opportunity to work somewhere else, I wouldn’t blindside her there and we could initiate a formal exit strategy. It’s easier for me to have a home base on the east coast and flyout when needed versus being in LA. There’s more work on the east coast… I’ve been talking to Steffy and she said she would speak to you when you get back about possible roles for you on the east coast… So you could still work at Forrester even if you moved…” Thomas really did think of me when he was going through our choices and I love him for thinking of me and not that I would just put my professional life on hold.

“If we did decide to move to New York when would that be and how would that work for Douglas?” I am not even sure how that would work for Beth and I can’t imagine Liam being receptive at all.

“Well I’ve spoken to Douglas and he’s happy in LA and Steffy has brought him a stability that he hasn’t felt in a long time. I’ve decided to give her physical custody of Douglas and I will travel every two weeks to see him on the weekends. He could possibly spend some parts of his summer with us. We’re still trying to work it out on the assumption we do move. I know this would make your life complicated with Liam but maybe you should go through official channels like an arbitrator or family court than trying to reason with him. He hates me and he would never allow you to move but he hasn’t even tried to see Beth since you moved out…”

Thomas is right anytime Liam has scheduled something with Beth something always comes up at the last minute after I had made all the preparations with her nanny. He’s only seen her once and he’s doing the same thing with me he tried to do with Steffy, but he won’t get what he wants.

“Yeah he’s only seen her once over these past months and I wanna be with you and start our life. If we move to New York than I would be close to my sister too. We’ve been getting closer as of late. When would we have to move?” I wonder how long we have before we have to leave. It’s going to be stressful

“The good thing is I’ve been thinking four to five months. I can get all the legal stuff hammered away in LA and it would give you enough time to get some more experience and Steffy could get you the help you need with whatever role she ends up giving you.”

“We can’t live with Steffy for five months… she was nice enough to already let me and Beth live there while I thought we would decide on a home but we’ll be leaving…”

“Hey, we are still buying our home. It will be good to have a home there too so when I visit with Douglas I don’t always have to stay with my family. Also we are going to comeback to visit you know for holidays and stuff. Plus we can live there in the interim. I’m coming back with you after we get this time to ourselves. If you can get this done, we can have someone decorate our home and it be ready for us when we get there. We can pick one of the remaining places you liked in put in our offer.” He shuts me up with a kiss and I am so grateful but there’s still a pit in my stomach knowing the fallout to come involving my mother and Liam.


	33. Chapter 33

Steffy’s POV

Ever since our little hiccup things have been looking up with Jay. I don’t feel any awkwardness around him or any feeling that he might hold back. It’s been so good he’s been coming for dinner every night. It’s nice to have a routine with him included. I don’t feel like I have to keep him so separate.

“Mommy when is Jay going to come?! I want to show him my baseball card that my GG Jack gave me!” It’s so nice that my grandad Jack came to visit my mom. He hasn’t seen Douglas or Kelly in a while and they were so happy to see him.

“He’s going to come for dinner babe… so I imagine really soon.” I’m still cooking dinner and I decided to make Spaghetti Pomodoro with the chicken sausage Douglas loves so much. Kelly will be having mostly a carrot puree. I plan to feed her the spaghetti too but she plays with more of the pasta than consuming it. My phone vibrates and I go to see if its anything important.

_Hey babe can Will come to dinner too? He can’t really cook and he’s kinda over take-out at the moment. -Jay_

_Well Will picks the absolute worst places for take-out… I would get tired with those choices too. And yes, I guess he could come to dinner. You are so lucky I didn’t finish dinner already or I would give him your dinner and stick you with a fruit salad. _ _😉-Steffy_

_I can’t believe you would do me like that. I’m glad I caught you earlier than because I dodged a bullet. I’m so hungry. I almost ate but I wanted to save myself for dinner. -Jay_

I start to add more pasta because of the late addition and I hear the door unlocking and I narrow my eyes.

“Jay! Will! I’m so glad you’re here! Mommy can I show them my stuff?!” Douglas used to be so happy to be my cooking helper in the kitchen but Jay and Will are like the new novelty toys… shiny and out the box. He really just used to sit on the counter and watch me cook and I would just boop his nose every now and then while he watched some nature documentary.

I have to lift him of the counter even though I know he wants to jump but he knows he would get the business if he dared to even try.

“I guess so…” The boy takes off before I even finish my sentence… “… so you were standing outside the door as you were waiting for my response?” I just cross my arms and Will just smiles and leaves the kitchen.

“I can neither confirm or deny this…” Jay is such a loser but its sickening how charming he can be. He comes over to hug me and he just plants kisses on my lips until my deadpan expression morphs into a smile.

“You know I hate you right?!” I’m trying to muster as much disgust as I can but I look ridiculous with this wooden spoon filled with tomato sauce on it. As I’m waving it back and forth some literally splatters on Jay’s face and I hear the tiny giggles of sweet Douglas. Kelly is in her highchair laughing without a clue why.

“Oh you think this is funny how about—” I see Jay reaching for anything he could find but I will curse him out…

“Jay Halstead if you even dare of thinking to have a food fight here it will be the biggest mistake of your life, I promise you that…” If this man messes up my kitchen, he will be making love to his hand for the foreseeable future.

“I wouldn’t try it Jay… she is not nice with punishments. I still can’t have ice cream… I don’t want you to not have ice cream too.” That’s right listen to the five-year-old giving you sage advice.

“Yeah Jay wouldn’t want you to not have ice cream too. We all know you love Steffy’s ice cream…” Goodness Will is disgusting…

“Mommy gets the best ice cream… we get it from the Frieze… Anyways do you want to see my cards?” Douglas young mind thinks they are talking about actual ice cream.

“Sure Dougie what do you have there?” Jay has never seen this card collection he just may cry. He’s favorite sport is baseball.

I can see Douglas opening his 2-inch binder filled with his baseball cards separated by the team. It’s a collection he got as a present from grandad Jack and he loves to show it off.

“Whoa Douglas is that a Mickey Mantle?” Haha it’s priceless to see Jay and Will so excited over Douglas’s cards.

“Yeah it is! He played for the Yankees it’s my grandma Karen’s favorite team… she’s from New York. I used to live there too.”

“Do you have more cards like this?!”

“Douglas has loads of them… he has every Cubbie. My grandfather Jack’s dad was a traveling salesman who loved to smoke and used to bring back cards from every city that had a team back then. That’s just Douglas’s Yankee binder he has loads on his shelf.” Its amazing to see what collector’s items they are now. When my grandfather was growing up his dad used to use the cards as a distraction from the depression and the wars. Grandad always kept them in good condition because he knew how lucky he was that his dad bought him presents. Back then presents for no reason was rare. He would go long stretches without seeing his dad. Back then it was tobacco and candy companies that started putting baseball cards to increase sales. So grandad would get cards from his dad’s cigarette packs and candy boxes.

Started building his collection from his dad’s bad habit. Didn’t really know it was a bad habit then but something good came of it. When he was old enough started buying his own cards too and the collection just grew and grew. It’s weird how this craze has led to these auctions where cards can be worth a million dollars. To think it was literally gifts from cigarette companies back in the day.

“Dougie Fresh this collection is extensive. You know the Cubs is our favorite team?!” It’s so cute to see grown men geeking over a kid’s collection.

“It’s my Granty Pam’s favorite team. It was my great grandma favorite team too… You know her name was Stephanie like my mom. She used to live in Chicago with Granty Pam.” It still hurts to think of Grandma not being here. I wipe some tears because it’s still hurts to think about it. She was always there when I needed her.

“Did I make you cry?! I’m sorry!” Douglas is always trying to take care of everyone else but that isn’t his job.

“No baby don’t feel bad. I’m glad you remember those things. Sometimes when you love someone so much you remember so many things about them and what they mean to you.”

“Like my mom?” Douglas is a really well-adjusted that can take the punches but that’s a horrible thing when you are 5.

“Yeah just like your mom Caroline. I have so many memories of her too. I miss her a lot too and that’s okay because it means we love them so much. You don’t have to feel bad for talking your mom and GG Stephanie they definitely love being remembered! You wanna show them the rest of your collection. I’m sure they are going to be very jealous.” I try to make him feel better so he doesn’t cry. He gets very embarrassed crying in front of people. Will and Jay are in the living room they gave us some privacy so I could talk to him alone.

“Okay then I guess I don’t feel bad anymore. Hey guys do you wanna check the rest of my collection?” I hear Douglas words getting fainter as he walks away from me. I can hear the collective yeah from our dinner guests.

I have finished making the dinner and I make funny faces at Kelly and my number #1 girl giggles. I yell that dinner’s ready. I feed Kelly her carrots. I always have to make sure she eats her dinner before I offer her any of the pasta because I know most of that will be on me and her.

It makes her happy to flick things on my face and hair especially it’s like my child is my personal troll.

I always have to feed her before I eat dinner because the girl is suspicious as hell. She does not like eating separate food, so I have to fool her, but I think she is just entertaining me. I sometimes have to eat a little bit of her food because she always thinks I’m up to some funny business.

She is having a healthy helping of the banana puree I made for her as something sweet and some carrot puree for something hearty and healthy.

The guys come in and I pay them no mind because they are in their own world right now. Douglas is eating up all the attention which allows me to focus on Kelly and make sure my girl eats. Jay is sweet enough to help me and put food on Douglas’s plate for him to eat.

Us eating together has become almost a lockdown routine and it brings a smile to my face. Jay addition to our table has been pretty seamless. He ate with us sometimes but now that he has become a staples Douglas talks even more which I didn’t even know was possible. I come from a family of talkers, but the boy has everyone beat. He can create a story out of just about anything. His curiosity feeds his mind and loves to ask questions. It’s one of those things I love about him.

His care for Kelly warms me too he treats her so well. Always sharing with her and playing with her even though he could be doing anything else.

“Ms. Kelly you have done so good I think you can have some spaghetti…” I get a serving half a serving spoon full pasta and she starts digging in with her hands. She actually is deciding to eat it color me surprised.

SPLAT.

I spoke too soon I feel Kelly’s hand on my cheek and my face feels slimy.

I hear Douglas laughing at me and I just turn and give him a look and I’m trying to hold my laughter but when he laughs harder, I crack and start laughing. Everyone at the table is laughing at the toddler size handprint on my face.

Kelly is so bad I can hear her laughing and she pulls my hair I turn to inspect my hair and I see freaking spaghetti pasted to my hair.

“Kelly! You can eat the rest of your food by yourself! I have to get this food out my hair…” This just makes everyone else laugh harder. I get up to go to the bathroom. By the time I think my hair is presentable again I come out to see everyone is done.

Douglas has settled to play blocks with Kelly and the Halstead brothers are just talking amongst themselves. I don’t hear what they are saying but I’m sure they are making fun of me.

I eat my food it still tastes mad good with it being cold. I do get a little peace though because these kids are wild especially Kelly.

I get a little bit of peace and quiet to eat my food. I look up and see Jay just looking at me. He makes a beeline for the chair next to me just smiling me and I get that warm feeling in my gut… hopefully it’s not indigestion.

“How you doin’ baby?” Terms of endearment should not turn me into mush. I have meetings with the toughest of businessmen all the time I should be able to handle him calling me baby.

I don’t answer him I just keep eating but my smile through my chewing. He just kisses me anywhere he can find… my arm, my hair, my cheek and I giggle.

“I hate you… why won’t you let me eat in peace?!”

“Now why should I let you do that?”

“Because…” I have no argument but why do I need one… a girl just wants to eat.

“Because what?”

“You’re so annoying…” I just roll my eyes because he’s acting like a child.

“I’m aware…” He just smiles and kisses my cheek again and I get flustered.

“Why won’t you let me just eat in peace…

“I was just missing you and wanted to come see you…” Why does he have to be so annoyingly lovable?! Charming bastard. 

“You make it hard to be annoyed at you…” I try my best to focus on my food.

“I’m sure you can find a way…” I just look at him and see that smile… the same smile when he introduced himself to me.

“God you’re so annoying!”

“Stephanie you know I always expected you to be better with your words. You seem that you would be… what’s the word… grandiloquent?”

“Grandiloquent?!” What a dork

“Yes it’s a word!”

“Aww how the turntables…”

“Did you just make an Office reference?”

“And what if I did?” I am feeling particularly fun right now. I finished my food so I am just enjoying our weird flirting…

“You prove yet again that you are my dream girl…”

“You prove yet again you fight to hop on my last nerve…” I throw my hair over my shoulder and just stare at him with my patent-pending Steffy stare down.

“Oh sweetheart that’s not the only thing I want to hop on…” He gives me his own stare and god he’s turning me on. The tension in the air is thick and I could just have sex on my kitchen table…

“Mommy I’d like to revisit the terms of my punishment…” I feel like I’ve been doused with cold water when I’m interrupted with whatever Jay and I were just doing. He just coughs and I look at Douglas. He has an uncanny ability to cockblock me.

“Douglas you cannot renegotiate the terms of your punishment… If you want any dessert, I can cut you up some pineapples.”

“But I even wrote a letter…” What that letter gotta do with me?

“Hey buddy, there’s this saying that says ‘quit while you’re behind…’ I think this is one of those times. How about you go back to playing with Kelly and Will and I bring back the pineapples and we play some Uno?” Jay is being more reasonable than me.

“I guess… I like playing Uno.” This boy is too smart for his own good.

“Thanks for the assist…”

“Do I get brownie points?” Jay is always on the hunt for something.

“Do I look like my aunt Pam? I will say if you play your cards right then you might just get lucky tonight…”

“Why are you doing this to me? This is why no one wants to play games with you. You try to make them believe they can win only to crush them later.”

“If you don’t have the will to win you won’t… If you really want me Jay… I’m sure you can find a way to beat me….” I get up from the table and start to confidently strut out the kitchen. “… also since you offered can you be a dear and cut up some pineapple and wash the dishes… You’re so good to me…” I don’t let the man get a word edgewise I just walk out.

I walk to the living room area and find Kelly wedged between Douglas and Will.

“So I heard we’re playing Uno! I can’t wait…” I hear the collective groans from them both and it’s like music to my ears.


	34. Chapter 34

Steffy’s POV

Game night was a hit yet again. Of course I won which felt awesome. But it’s back to business. Douglas's status is a little more settled which makes me feel a bit more at ease for him. We have a hearing in a month to check-in our status and I feel more confident with the inspection by the case worker assigned to us.

She was aloof throughout the inspection so that did throw me off for a little bit but I get it. They can’t seem like they are showing any kind of favoritism or bias.

Thomas could possibly be moving but even if he wasn’t he’s made a choice that put Douglas first and I’m glad to see my brother’s progress. He told me regardless of his status Douglas should stay with me. It was a painful decision for him but he acknowledged that he hasn’t seen Douglas this actively happy since before Caroline died.

Thomas is most likely going to tender a resignation from FC and it’s going to leave a big hole because I have been depending on him more lately. With grandad being fully retired from designing we are down an experienced designer. I know we will be fine in the long run after some adjustments but it was nice to work side by side together. I remember when we were kids, he would always say this can be us in the future.

Life has handed us some shitty hands but we have also lucked out in a lot of ways. My Monday meetings are long and tedious but they are so effective in hammering out my vision and delegating the objectives we need to execute perfectly for making our mark with award season. I don’t need things to be seamless… in fashion that never happens but I do need us to be the best prepared to handle any setbacks.

Aunt Pam let’s me know through the intercom that my 2pm is here and I tell her to let them in.

“Hey Steffy!” I look up from my work to see Hope…

“Hello Hope, how are you?” She goes straight for one of the chairs in front of my desk.

“I’m doing good! Thanks for letting me stay while I could figure out what to do about my housing situation…” That’s certainly one way to put it.

“It was not a problem. I have the room and you needed to figure out some things. So… did you figure things out?”

“Well yes and no. I know I took that time off to go visit Thomas and that would affect my performance. But I’m back and ready for work. Thank you for forwarding our info to that interior decorator. They were able to finish our place. So I know about Thomas’s situation and I wanted to show you my commitment in working for Forrester Creations.”

“Hope I doubt you want to quit working here and I doubt my brother would ever ask you to do such a thing. If he did then he would be raked over the coals by me and my mother…” Did I miss something because I could have sworn Thomas and I were thorough with our multiple exit strategy scenarios?

“No he didn’t but I just still wanted to say that. Can I be candid?” I know the lines can be blurred with being friends with the boss but I appreciate her respecting professional boundaries for asking the question.

“Does it require me to day drink?” I try to diffuse the situation with a joke because she looks uncomfortable but this makes her laugh.

“No definitely not and if so, I would join you! It’s more on the personal side. Thomas creating his own firm would be so good for him. I know how you two can butt heads sometimes. Your both leaders… you were raised like that and I can see that he wants to do more, so I love the idea of him following his own path and creating a legacy for himself. But I feel too much pressure in deciding whether it will take off the ground on my decision. I have never had to decide something so monumental before it doesn’t just affect me you know. I am finally establishing myself here in the way that I want. I feel the most agency I’ve ever felt in my life but moving I don’t know.”

“Why does it have to be one or the other? Have you and Thomas not talked about this?” I don’t see why the choices have to be so extreme for her.

“We have talked but I can tell that he’s so excited and he was telling me that having a home base on the eastern side of the country is more convenient. How would I continue my training? I like my life how it is now. I don’t want to disrupt that. I’ve been so happy as of late…”

“How do you know your life on the east coast wouldn’t be as happy if not more?” There’s a bigger reason but she doesn’t want to say what is yet.

“I don’t want to jump into a new situation yet again but I also love Thomas so much I couldn’t stand it if he started to resent me if I told him I don’t want to live in New York or Chicago and start over. I don’t want to take a risk” Girl that’s it?

“Hope are you kidding me?! You left to go to Italy which is a whole ocean and continent away. You took a risk in being with Thomas even though you know there will be many consequences that comes attached to that. I don’t think it’s about the risk… what’s the real reason?” Girl don’t make me a damn detective…

“I like my life here okay! Thomas said it’s easier to be there but I finally am making headway in my life the way I want. I don’t know anyone there! But this is good for Thomas…”

“Who cares about what good for Thomas right now? I know my brother better than anyone and he would definitely be upset at you if you thought that about him. This is a decision that affects more than him. It affects Beth and Douglas. He wants your input because he obviously values it Hope. If he wanted a Stepford wife, he could literally go down Rodeo Drive and get one. Is it easier to run his firm in Chicago or New York but it doesn’t mean here is impossible. Have you told him any of this?”

“We’ve talked a lot about the prospect of moving but I haven’t spoken to him about maybe staying.”

“Hope why are you telling me this and not your husband?” This is a conversation best suited for the people in this marriage not me.

“Because…”

“Hope you know how my Mondays are… don’t make this like pulling teeth…”

“Because you’re like my best friend… this is what best friends do! I like it when you, me and Sally go out and have fun. I haven’t ever had this kind of fun before I never let myself. I don’t have that wherever I move to. I don’t have my girlfriends. And yes, I will have Thomas and Beth but that can’t be all my life and I know if I move to somewhere else... I know myself… the new place will make me retreat into myself and everything will be about my family and that’s it.” There’s a lot of information to digest but I think Hope just said I’m her best friend. If you told me this even just a year ago, I would have laughed you out the room.

“Hope you should tell him that. Thomas would understand if you were just honest with him. Don’t make plans and kick the can down the road because this will only fester. He would start his company here if he is clued in. My brother loves you Hope he is not going to be upset if you tell him. He will be upset to find out and it not be from you.”

“I know you’re right it’s just that doubt. It’s an insecurity that developed with Liam… every time anything remotely difficult came up he would always run to—”

“He would run to me. Believe me I used to think the same thing about you. I’m glad we were both able to pick up the shreds of our self-worth off the floor and tell ourselves that we deserve more. Imagine if we didn’t, we would still be destroying our dignity by scorning and cursing each other… arguing about who’s better for Liam.”

“Yeah only took years but I’m so happy to be at that end of the tunnel. I am just worried about what will happen when Liam finds out about me and Thomas.”

“Well if anything like what he tried to do to Jay and me I’m sure Thomas will send him to the hospital.” Jay hasn’t said what Liam said exactly just along the lines of baiting him to make him look bad.

“Oh my God what did he do?”

“Well I had asked Liam to meet me so I could introduce him to Jay and the dinner was going fine and then I had to use the restroom. When I come back Jay’s demeanor completely changed. I couldn’t really calm him down and he didn’t want to be. Liam said something out of bounds, and it upset Jay enough that he looked like he would pummel Liam. Liam on the other hand looked happy like he was waiting to be proven right. He hasn’t made an effort to see Kelly in months because I wouldn’t be there. He is always saying he has to go to New York for Spencer but what happens when he is in LA?! Only seen Kelly once fucking asshole. I know he tried to use our connection via Kelly as a way to rattle Jay. But I know Jay must have said something that got to him too because Liam was overconfident which means he’s trying to overcompensate. Liam is too weak for verbally sparring with people like Jay… Wyatt is more suited for that, so I know he used my daughter because it was his last resort.” I’m still so upset that he used Kelly in his dick pissing contest.

“Are you and Jay okay?!” It’s nice to see Hope concerned about my relationship status now that she is not involved in it.

“We are fine if anything it brought us closer. I told Liam at that dinner that Jay is serious, and he will be around the kids more and it sucks to say he’s been around Kelly more than Liam has. I’m not trying to replace Liam with Jay, but Kelly is getting attached to him but it’s almost like it’s a balm for her because Liam is doing God knows what and where. Douglas loves it… another person to talk to and hang out with.”

“I’m glad the kids have been transitioning to your new dynamic well. Liam hasn’t really seen Beth either. I told him that I wouldn’t bar him from her but he had to consult with me beforehand so I could make the proper arrangements he kept trying to make sure I was there with him and I told him I had to work. It was the same bullshit you months ago so if I didn’t come, he all of a sudden was so busy he had to cancel.” Not surprising same bullshit he says to me when he can’t magically visit Kelly anymore.

“You know what fuck Liam and the horse he rode in on. We should have a girls night out…” I’m already going in my phone to text Sally and see what she is doing…

“We should go to Elevate again. It was so much fun last time. Are you texting Sally?” Hope needs to calm herself because if she keeps on dancing on these people’s tables she might be permanently banned.

“Yeah she says she’s game. It seems she cancelled a date with Will for tonight to hang out with us…”

“I can’t wait to ask Sally about her and Will?!” Hope looks so excited for this girl talk.

“Yes that should be a fun talk… I’m going to enjoy it so much I actually have a meeting with her scheduled next. We were supposed to be talking about a role within the company for you on the east coast but seeing as how that’s not going to happen anymore, we have to stay on track with your development program. On Thursday we are going to have a sit down and speak about the plan and gauge how effective it’s been for you.” I do have to have the delicate balance of still being about business at the business.

“It sounds ominous I’m think I’m ready…” I do know how to keep people on their toes.

“If you feel you have been doing well then you have nothing to worry about.” I know I’m being aloof but I don’t want to give anything away.

“That should be my cue to go and get back to work. This talk has been really good for me thanks Steffy.” She gets up to leave and she starts to walk towards the door.

“Oh and Hope… I guess you are in my network of best friends too…” I don’t smile as I saw it but it seems to make Hope happy. When she opens the door Sally looks like she was about to knock.

“Hey Sally…” Hope and Sally just hug each other, and Hope tells her she will see her later and shuts the door behind her.

“Oh Steffy, we gotta talk!” Sally looks like she has a lot on her mind and I almost think to myself I thought I was named after my grandmother but people are acting like I’m my mother. I could have been a lucrative therapist it seems. I just start laughing when Sally says she has a story for me.


	35. Chapter 35

Jay’s POV

I’m on that Mr. Mom status well not really because Taylor is here too and so is Douglas’s dad Thomas. It’s could be kinda weird but dude seems really cool.

“Hey man, I’m Thomas have heard so much about you from like five different people… You’re pretty popular in my family right now…” I shake his hand and he doesn’t do that dumb try to break my hand handgrips that some guys do to try and intimidate you.

“Hopefully all good I hope…” I’m somewhat joking but also not…

“Not at all! I’m kidding everyone has high praise for you. I wanna thank you for helping my wife find some properties for us to live. Your buildings are really next level…” I’m glad they found a place and I get a slice of it too.

“Thomas, I told you honey… you all could have lived with me it’s really no problem!” Taylor yells this from the kitchen. She was nice enough to tell me that I have to come and meet her son and she would give me free food which I can’t turn down because it’s Stephanie’s mom. Douglas asked me too and he seemed really excited for me to meet Thomas.

“Yeah that’s what I want to do move in with my mother…” He just rolls his eyes. I couldn’t imagine trying to have sex with Stef in her mother’s house. I’d be so paranoid.

“What did you say?!” Taylor is still yelling but the question makes Thomas bug out.

“I said thanks for the offer.” He just shrugs and it makes me chuckle because I feel him. I couldn’t imagine living with dad at this point in my life.

“Douglas always talks about you. I almost feel like we met before…” I don’t really know how to handle meeting Stef’s brother without her here. She ditched me to go drinking with her friends.

“Man me too. Since Hope told me you were a developer I saw some of your buildings and man you’re really good at what you do…” Man you can fluff my ego anytime way better interaction than dealing with that dick Liam.

“You like buildings?” It sounds weird to say unless you do.

“Man yeah! I studied architecture and structural engineering. I’m leaving Forrester in about four months to launch my own firm.” Whoa Stef never told me this! Her brother is people we look for when we are researching properties.

“Are you going to stay here? It would be easier for you in the east like New York or Chicago…” It’s true… he would be better off living on the other side of the country.

“That’s what I told my wife but we had a talk and she was honest and told me she didn’t want to move and I respect that. I don’t make any moves without her so I’m going to make my home base here and flyout when needed. It will be good for Douglas too in the long run…” That’s respect. Being with Stephanie I know now what it means to not make any decisions that effect our relationship without her.

“Respect that. How do you feel about Mohamed Hadid’s house?” I want to know the take of a structural engineer on this house.

“It gives me shudders every time I visualize that monstrosity. Like dude if you look at aerial shots it’s fucking slanted. It’s obvious that it wasn’t on the up and up. It’s completely unsafe for any construction to be done on it let alone for someone to live in it. It’s obvious so many people were bribed and strong-armed for him to get that much of the property constructed as much as he did... It needs to be demolished end of story.”

“I feel the same way… I don’t understand this. He’s giving such a bad name to developers with that structure. Who’s your favorite?”

“So many architects to choose from but from this era. I would say Dame Zaha. She was the fusion of the modern architects that still knew the appreciation of a pencil and a sketchpad. Her buildings made a gorgeous portfolio that wasn’t boring. To me she was a maverick because one building would be so different from the next. Hard to give her just one signature. The heavy use of geometry on her buildings just showcased one of the reasons why she was so brilliant.” The Dame is so respected in the world of architecture for blazing her own path and there’s so much respect for her. It’s such a shame that she passed.

“Yeah I absolutely love her designs. You could look at four different structures and one would think it was four different people who developed those structures and then they find out it could only be one person to fool you so assuredly.”

We talk so much about architecture and real estate we don’t even hear anybody else. It’s so cool to get animated with someone who likes and understands this stuff. He understands it in a way I don’t and it’s great to just pick his brain. He isn’t condescending about it either. I didn’t study this… everything I know about comes from grandpa’s construction business he could lord it over me but he just talks to me like one enthusiast to another.

We lose track of time just going back and forth asking each other who we like… favorite structures.

“HELLO!” We are both startled and we look at the source that interrupted us. It’s Douglas with a face that morphs into Steffy’s face of annoyance.

“Grandma is upset with you both. It’s been time for dinner and she kept calling you but you didn’t come so she sent me. So we have to go because my food is getting cold and I’m more afraid of grandma than any of you.” I think we just got scolded by a kid but he has the full backing of the older version of Stef so we both get up and are kind of kinda walking slow imagining what fate we will meet.

“I’m so glad you gentleman could join us…” Her face is definitely not impressed.

“Sorry mom I guess we just got caught up in it all…” Thomas looks at her sheepishly and I decide that’s the best course of action for me too…

“I’m so glad you could make a new friend like you’re at the sandbox…” Doc is laughing at us and I’m a little bit affronted. I am an adult!

“Excuse you mom we are two grown men!” She just rolls her eyes at me…

“I made the chicken just the way you like it honey…” It’s so funny to see Taylor acting like this. It’s uncanny how much of Stephanie acts like this… This makes Douglas laugh and frankly me too. This family literally finds any excuse to troll the other.

“That isn’t even remotely funny but thank you!” I have to hide my laugh in a cough.

It’s really cool interact with Stef’s family it’s actually better that she isn’t here right now so I don’t rely on her being a buffer. I have to push myself but I find with them I don’t have to try that hard. I have quite a bit in common with Thomas. I’m around Douglas nearly everyday and Taylor comes often enough to babysit for Stef and I to go on our dates.

I love Stef so much it really makes me happy that we are such at ease around each other’s family. I don’t have much outside of Will and dad. I want us to take a trip to Chicago so she can meet dad and the process of having us meet each other’s family would be complete.

“Doc, this dinner really tastes good” My mom always taught me to pay respects to the cook when you eat their food.

“Yeah mom you really out did yourself.” Thomas agrees with me that his mother’s meal is off the hook.

“Yeah grandma it’s really delicious!” Douglas sounds so happy to be eating his dinner.

“Well thank you gentlemen for the compliments.” Doc just chuckles and eats her food and shares with Kelly every now and then.

Stef is missing out right now because her mom really outdid herself. I wonder what kind of mischief is LA being plagued with right now…


	36. Chapter 36

Steffy’s POV

So on one hand I am definitely going to get shitfaced on the other hand I’m missing out on a family dinner and it’s a school night. I try not to feel to guilty because I need to live my life. I called up some friends and we are going to paint the town just hopefully not with our vomit.

It was a hard day at work today so I more than deserve this. I of course do the girls makeup because their shit always creases. I teach and teach but they always make the same mistakes. I swear they do it on purpose, so I have to do it!

“So where are we going?!” I don’t even know why Sally is screaming because she isn’t even drunk yet.

“Umm why are you so loud?” Hope says what I am thinking out loud and it only serves to make Sally laugh

“Because...” We are literally waiting for Sally to finish and she just doesn’t.

“Because?” I put the finishing touch to my lip gloss as I wonder what the hell Sally is going to say.

“That’s it… So where are we going?” This girl never ceases to make me laugh.

“Well I’ve been anxious to go to this new spot called Potions and Poisons and it looks fun.” I have heard nothing but good things about this place and they have Karaoke which is absurdly fun especially after a couple drinks.

“I know by now to trust these hidden gems you find…” Sally just twirls as she talks and I am wondering if she has pre-gamed already.

“I like the idea of Karaoke!” Hope is also kinda acting the same and I really want to know if they started drinking without me.

“Are you two okay?!” We start to walk to our Uber and I know something is up.

“Yes! I might have brought a flask… and Hope and I might have finished it…” As long as it wasn’t on the clock I don’t care and Sally would never be foolish enough to do it.

“You two just make me want to roll my eyes. We are meeting some of the other girls there.” It doesn’t take us long to get there since we left from work.

It’s been a while since I could just decompress from the stresses of life and the closer we get to go time the more I will be in that high productivity mode that prevents me from having nights like this for the foreseeable future.

We get to the bar and I see Lina, Kani and her whole crew from her shave ice shack already there waiting for us. I give them hugs and I introduce the girls to each other and we get there before it gets too busy which is great because we get a Karaoke room.

We all talk about the happenings in our lives while we do shots and try to figure out who is going to be the first to Karaoke.

“How are and your little friend doing Steffy?!” I can always count on Kani to put me on blast and have everyone looking my way.

“We’re good… I’m in love and I’m loving all of it. You know he hates that you call him my little friend…” Jay insists on going to Kani’s to buy his ice so he has to deal with it.

“It’s nothing but good fun. He comes so often he has replaced you as my most consistent customer.” I know he and Will love going there but I didn’t know it was that much.

“We can’t have that can we?!”

We have two more shots of Ciroc and everyone keeps chickening out of doing the Karaoke I just decide that I am going to do it myself. I haven't a clue on what I am going to sing but going through the machine I find the most hilarious song I adore.

Abba’s Dancing Queen syncs up and I sing my heart out. This is one of my favorite songs and disco makes me feel so happy and light especially when the alcohol hits just right. Lina joins me on stage and we sing together and I get so animated with it and I try to think the last time we hung out and it’s been so long.

When the song finishes I let her have the mic and I go for a seat. Hope and Sally want to take a pic and why not we look bomb.

Hope takes like 10 selfies of us… she can be a little extra but it’s all good… have to find the best pics to posts.

“We look so pretty. I’m going to post this one and this one...” I faintly hear her but I’m pretty buzzed.

We stay there for about two hours and we decide to go to Elevate to end our night. It’s just as fun as it was the first time. I think it has become Hope’s favorite pastime to dance on tables and Sally joins her and I think please don’t break these people’s tables. I just take like a thousand pictures with the gaggle of girls that I have assembled over the past ten years.

I get lost in the music and just dance until my feet hurt and let myself go. It’s like 1:30 in the morning and I think we have to call this night a wrap. We all still have to go to work tomorrow. I have to yell last call because Elevate won’t be closing for a while and I don’t want us to drink ourselves into regret.

I call for a big car to take us all home. I have to voice text Jay because he is going to have to take care of me. I don’t want to drown in vomit so he has to watch me.

_Babe I’m really drunk you’re going to take care of me right? -Stef_

_I’ll always take care of you sweetheart. Are you okay enough to get home okay? Your mom left already I can’t leave the kids alone but I’ll send Will down… -Jay_

_I lub you! -Stef_

_I lub you too.-Jay_

“Sally girl sit down!” Kani says this but she doesn’t even sound serious. I see Sally have a bottle Dom and I wonder if she took it out of the fridge of this car. I don’t want to pay for that.

“Sally where did you get that bottle?” I ask her because I don’t want no surprises later.

“I took it from Elevate!” Sally looks at me like it’s so simple.

“You stole a bottle of expensive alcohol?!” I’m loud even to myself it kinda hurts my ears.

“No we paid for it… so I took what was ours duh!” Sally is a mess how did she get that out without anyone noticing… I don’t want to even know.

She proceeds to open the sunroof and starts shouting to no one in particular I’m sure.

“Hey LA! Guess what I’m getting some good dick tonight what about you?!” How embarrassing is she going to feel when she finds out that Kani is recording her and has sent this to all of us.

I text Jay that yes I’m going to need Will to help us because his girlfriend is off the wall drunk right now.

“I LOVE YOU STEFFY!” Hope is literally sitting next to me and it hurts my ears so bad when she screams. She just hugs me and doesn’t let me go. I don’t know if it’s because she really wants to hug me or if she is using me as a prop.

“Love you too…” I pet her and ask her for her phone.

“Good.” I know this girl is going to need help more than the rest of us. I text Thomas like I’m Hope and ask him to help her home because she won’t make it in one piece. He texts back saying he will be in the lobby waiting for her.

I feel for this driver. There’s eleven women causing a ruckus but he takes all of us home. I give each one of my girls a hug before they go home and ask them to text me that they made it to their homes safely.

It’s just us three left and I expected for Sally to have tired herself but she looks like she is determined. Maybe it’s about the dick she has advertised to all of LA. Hope is still awake but clearly will be sleeping as soon as she finds a pillow. The driver goes to her place next and I can see my brother shoot up from his seat when he sees the big Suburban Limo and walk down.

Hope hugs me and Sally and makes her way towards my brother. Sally rolls down the window.

“Hope you better get some dick!”

“Okay Sally!” These two are ridiculous. I can see Hope telling Thomas to kiss her and he gives her a peck and that doesn’t seem to satisfy her because she doesn’t move. He goes to give her another peck when she starts French kissing him and I’m disgusted and have an overwhelming urge to vomit. Last thing I need to see drunk is the precursor to my brother having any kind of relations. Eww! Thank goodness the driver starts to drive.

“You know I called Jay and he is sending Will to round us up…”

“Good I want to see my Gingy. I love my Gingy…” Sally looks so happy and if I didn’t know her so well I would chalk it up to just being buzzed but I know her better than that.

“We’ll see your Gingy soon!”

“Don’t call him that! It’s our name for each other. You don’t have red hair so no!” She’s being petulant but I would be tempted break someone’s face if they called Jay baby.

“I’m sorry I won’t call him anything but Will!”

“Are we close?! I need Gingy!!!” As I hear Sally talk more and more I realize I am definitely not as drunk as she is. Then again she has been drinking the champagne she took from the club.

We finally get home and as much as I love hanging out with Sally I am ready to dump her off so she can be loud in his ears.

I thank the driver for dealing with us and leave him a hefty tip for dealing with almost a dozen drunk women. He helps us out of the car and I see Sally take a breath and steady herself. We see Will and she starts running like a bat out of hell straight to him.

I just start walking through my lobby and I see Sally kissing Will all over his face. He smiles at me as he tries to hold her up. I just keep walking shaking my head because Sally is looking ridiculous… she is clearly loving the attention Will is giving her.

We get into the elevator and being in an enclosed space with them makes me think am I this gross with Jay?

“Mmm… I missed you know!” Sally why must you be so loud?! She slides down the wall of the elevator.

“I missed you too… come on stand up…” Will tries to reason with her and I just crack up inside at the sight of him trying to pick her up but she keeps telling him no.

“I’ll stand up if you give me what I want…” She looks devilish and the elevator seems slower than normal

“What do you want?” I already see the rabbit hole Will is going down… so naïve.

“I want that good dick… I want Gingy babies! Are you gonna give me Gingy babies?” She starts to jab Will’s thigh to emphasize her point and I almost hate myself for recording… almost.

“Ow… ow! If you get up from the floor… I’ll do whatever you want…” Will looks at me and raises his eyebrows when he sees me recording and I just smile and shrug. Sally is his mess to deal with…

“You didn’t say yes?!” I don’t know if her eyes are glassy because she is drunk or if she is going to start crying…

“I promise we’ll have Gingy babies one day…”

“With each other?” She sizes him up and I wonder how do you bargain with someone as drunk and fiery as Sally?

“Yes honey with each other… I love you.” She gets up after he declares his love for her and finally the elevator opens to my floor and I’m so ready to get out of there.

“I need to pee!” Instead of Sally declaring her love for Will she says this and I just laugh because I have the most absurd of friends. As the elevator is closing I can hear Will laughing and begging her to hold it.

Jay is waiting for me at the little sit down area by the elevators and I get a little emotional seeing his stupid cute face.

“Babe, you okay?!”

“Your face is stupid…” He does that douche face with the dumb smirk. I poke the smirk and it makes it deeper.

“I know sweetheart its so stupid…” He is just entertaining me. He knows me well enough by now he just turns his back and bends a little so I can hop on his back so he can give me a piggyback ride. I’m so glad I wore a jumpsuit or some camera would have a shot of my ass.

“So stupid and cute it makes me mad… I hate it!” I don’t know what comes over me but the words come tumbling out.

“I’m sorry you hate my cute face…” I hate this smug bitch. I hate him so much!

“I love you… hurry up I need to pee…”

“Almost there baby…” He starts to sprint with me on his back and I wonder how long I can hold it.

I’m not going to make it to my personal bathroom I make it to the guest bathroom and I feel so free letting everything out. I start to remember I have makeup on and I want to cry. I just want to sleep but I have to take my makeup off… I hate myself

“Come on sweetheart… I’ll help you get ready for bed.” He takes me to our room and we go to the bathroom and he undresses me and himself and we step into the shower. He puts a shower cap on my head and starts to remove my makeup. I love him for taking care of me. We are both naked and it could quickly turn sexual but he just washes me everywhere and I cry because I have never felt so cherished before.

“Don’t cry sweetheart… there’s no need to cry… I love you…” He coos me like I’m a baby.

“It’s a happy cry… I love you too.” I just let him finish… and he gets my towel and dries me down and gets my robe. He knows how much I hate the chill after a hot bath.

I realize as he is doing it… he knows my whole nighttime routine and I don’t have to do anything. He just puts on my moisturizers and lotions. He just tells me to relax and I fall asleep to him putting lotion on my hands.

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload it's just taken me a longer time than I thought to devote to writing. I hope you all liked it. I like to make it easy to imagine the girls doing this in real life so I attached some pictures of what the ladies would wear out for a girls night. Hopefully it makes it easy to visualize them while you are reading.**

Steffy’s Club Look - <https://www.lulus.com/products/hype-dream-forest-green-backless-wide-leg-jumpsuit/542442.html>

Sally’s Club Look- <https://www.lulus.com/products/anything-for-you-royal-blue-velvet-bodycon-dress/546872.html>

Hope’s Club Look- <https://www.lulus.com/products/karmin-burgundy-velvet-lace-up-bodycon-dress/667792.html>


	37. Chapter 37

It’s a busy day at Forrester gearing up for award season. Steffy had to hire extra seamstresses due to the demand of dresses for the season. Everything is mostly going according to plan. So far the hiccups have been minor and easily fixed.

All of the girls had a good time at their girls night out but it’s back to work for everyone and no one can be the weak link during crunch time. Steffy has a full plate right now with her father personally overseeing the construction of each dress. It really cuts into the time he can devote as a Co-CEO but it’s nothing Steffy can’t handle.

“Kara, I want prints of all the press releases before they go out. Nothing is approved until I sign off on it.” Steffy is walking to her office as she hands a list of things she wants answers on. Kara is her liaison she uses for press with fashion publications and media outlets. Hope happens to be shadowing Steffy today. Writing in her notes and following Steffy on her rounds.

She notices that Steffy is very active in every facet of the business and everyone is always on their toes when she walks in the room. Hope used to think it was Steffy always trying to meddle in her autonomy but she is realizing that Steffy likes to feel every pulse of the business and lend help when needed. She now wishes she took it more seriously but she is making up for lost time in shadowing the CEO of the company.

“Elia, we are going to break for lunch but when we get back I want spreadsheets of our operating capital for potential outside collabs for next year fiscal Q1.” Steffy relays herself confidently to her analyst and doesn’t bother looking back and just leaves. She had promised her aunt that they would have lunch and catch up and talk about everything not concerning business.

“Hope, you can go to lunch too. If you need me I am going to be with my Aunt Pam for lunch. I’ll be reachable but when I am available again I want to hear about the contributions you want to make in our push for award season.” Steffy just looks at Hope expectantly and Hope nods her ascent.

“I can’t wait! I’m going to go over my proposal and finish my final touches.” Hope has been excited to possibly have some ideas for the award season launch.

The women go their separate ways and Hope makes a beeline for the communal workspace so she can get back to work.

“Hope!” Hope turns to the sound of her name and she would recognize that voice from anywhere…

“Hello, mom what are you doing here?”

“Well I used to work here you know… I came by to see you actually. Since you moved out I have been wanting to see you but it’s so hard to get in contact with you…” Hope wants to roll her eyes at her mother’s answers. It’s clear that since Hope has decided she ignore Brooke that she wouldn’t take the hint and give her sometime… she comes to her work to confront her.

“We are not doing this here! Let’s go in here if you really want to talk…” She needs to get her mother in and out and back to work. She hasn’t even gone back to her desk yet and she has a lot of work to do if she is going to try to impress anyone.

“How have you been honey?” Brooke actually looks like she cares and it makes Hope falter for a second and she finds herself wanting to tell her mother how happy she is… but Bridget’s voice in her head is telling her to focus and read between the lines.

“I’m fine mom. I asked you already and you didn’t give a real reason. What are you doing here?”

“What other reason besides wanting to see how my daughter is? I wouldn’t have to do this if you would answer my texts or calls you know. I just want to check up on my baby…” It grates Hope when Brooke calls her a baby. It’s doesn’t feel like a term of endearment it feels more like condescension.

“Well as you can see I’m perfectly fine. I’m sorry you had to waste a trip down here to see…”

“I don’t feel the trip has been wasted and if you ask me I don’t think you are fine…”

“No one asked you if I was fine! I need to get back to work so whatever this was… was great but you need to go…”

“You are not fine Hope. I am gravely concerned for you. I love you and I hate to see you struggling like this…”

“What are you talking about? I am not struggling Brooke.” It hits Brooke like a freight train when her daughter calls her by her first name.

“You clearly are honey. I was on your Instagram yesterday and I quote ‘when your sister-in-law makes sure your make-up doesn’t crease… #besties’. I have told you Steffy does not have your best interests at heart. She is making a play for Liam and you are letting her. She is brainwashing you and I’m worried for you. Why would you call her your sister-in-law? Granted your are technically step-sisters because Ridge and I are married… still but sister-in-law means you would have to be married to her sibling…”

“I am not an idiot Brooke. I know exactly what sister-in-law means and so you do the critical thinking…”

“No Hope! He brainwashed you honey. We can get you the help you need. I am going to have him arrested… this is Stockholm syndrome. How come you didn’t tell me Thomas is back and terrorizing you?” It almost makes Hope laugh when her mother jumps down this rabbit hole of thinking.

“Thomas is not terrorizing me at least not in anyway I don’t like…” Hope knows this will rile up her mother and she can’t help herself. “… Thomas is my husband and that’s that. We are happy and we’re staying married no matter what you think.”

“I cannot approve of this—”

“I don’t care if you approve. I love Thomas and he loves me end of story. He’s my husband and it’s staying that way.”

“I can’t believe Steffy brainwashed you and sent you to her crazy brother to have Liam for herself. We can tell Liam and he can protect you…”

“The person I need protection from is Liam. He is the one who made me feel like shit. I was never enough for him and it wasn’t Steffy it was Liam. He doesn’t know how to make a decision and I don’t want to live my life like you waiting for my turn. That destiny bullshit doesn’t work for me sorry not when it’s broke me for years. I let myself be disrespected for what? Being less than enough for what? I don’t want to be you… manipulating any and everyone to get my way at any cost. I am in love with my husband and I always will and he puts me first!” Hope feels a confidence she has never had when she has spoken to her mother.

“Thomas is obsessed with you Hope that isn’t love! It’s dangerous and can get you killed if he doesn’t get his way. I’m going to help you honey. We can get a judge to get you a restraining order because it’s clear if he has contact with you he can brainwash you into believing things.”

“My husband isn’t brainwashing me. He respects me and loves me which is something I haven’t felt in a long time and I’m not letting go to appease you. I sure as hell am not going back to Liam. You need to leave because I have so much work to do… I can’t spend my day fighting with you.”

“Liam is your destiny… just like Ridge is mine! You have to fight for your relationship. Steffy could be with him right now lying about you. She is not your best friend she is using your kindness and naivety to get her way!”

“I know I am naïve but I have enough sense to catch onto to things. I don’t care for Liam in a romantic sense anymore. It must drive you crazy that I love Thomas because you hate each other.”

“He’s manipulating you… isolating you from everyone. It’s how people like him operate…” Brooke is so upset that her daughter can’t see what she sees.

“Don’t you mean people like you?”

“I would never do the things Thomas did!”

“So you didn’t conspire to keep Ridge in the dark about Thomas being his son? You didn’t trick Taylor into thinking it was best for all parties involved? You didn’t wreck Bridget and Rick’s life over and over again? The whole reason I’m here is you have no impulse control and you do nothing but lie to protect yourself and damn anyone else. Use your children as pawns to get the men you want…”

“Who told you that? If you would let me explain you would see that whoever told you didn’t have all the facts.”

“Bridget was the person who told me… Does she not have all the facts? Don’t you want to wreck my life like you did hers? I guess I should count myself lucky that you didn’t get pregnant with Oliver’s child like you did with Deacon. Maybe if we had married then the universe would have had a laugh and make your pregnant. Oh wait you couldn’t tell it wasn’t Ridge right? That’s funny because I would definitely know the difference of having sex with my husband versus literally anyone else.” Hope doesn’t mind being brutal and her mother slaps her. They both gasp and Hope can taste the blood on her lip and she laughs. She balls her fists and throws a punch at her mother that sends her back several feet. Her boxing classes seems to pay off for her.

“Hope we are both doing things I know we will regret. Honey we just need to talk. We should go somewhere and just talk…” Brooke tries to make her daughter see her point of view.

“I have work to do… I’m not going anywhere with you!”

“What is going on here?!” They both turn to see Ridge upset. Hope realizes that she and her mother were in Ridge’s private design workspace.

“Your son! It always boils down to that doesn’t it…” Brooke is seething making her disdain palpable to everyone.

“What does Thomas have to do with anything?” Ridge gets defensive because he and Brooke have been in a stalemate about his son that has left him no choice but to divorce her.

“He is brainwashing my daughter and ruining her life…”

“Hope?” Ridge looks to Hope for answers.

“Ridge I am fine. My mother was upset that I was hanging out with Steffy yesterday because she believes that Steffy has ulterior motives into being my friend. I couldn’t possibly be anyone’s friend unless they wanted to hurt me I guess. She has found out that Thomas and I decided to stay married and are happy.”

“This is the reason for this shouting match that everyone in the hall can hear?” Ridge is getting even more upset at his wife’s antics.

“You say this as if it’s not a surprise?! Did you know about this?!” Brooke can’t believe that Ridge is not reacting in a way she would like. He knows that Thomas is manipulating her daughter.

“Yes I knew. I had dinner with them and they told me…” Ridge offers her an answer in a calm manner.

“Are you kidding me?! Why am I finding about this now?! I am your wife!” Brooke starts to get loud again.

“Oh please you are getting divorced! I asked him not to tell you because I knew this is exactly what you would do. You come to my place of work to antagonize me about the decisions I make in my life. You do not want me to live independently of you. It’s so clear now… all the setbacks I have in my life you are right there to baby me and keep me under your thumb. You hate that I’m with Thomas because it’s a choice you had no say in. I have said this one times too many I refuse to be with Liam. Even if I wasn’t with Thomas I won’t allow to let my self-confidence wither more by being with Liam.”

“Hope you are clearly just troubled because Thomas is just manipulating but I will fight for you. I know you can come out on the other side stronger and return to the family and the life you built with Liam.”

“When will you get it?! The family that consists of you deciding how I should live my life. Liam has wrecked the life we built over and over again. You are the one that needs professional help if you think I would allow you to tell me who I should love. No one gets to decide that but me. I’m staying with Thomas…”

“Hope, we can get you professional help to break the hold Thomas has on you. I cannot allow you to let Beth grow up in an unhealthy environment like that…”

“Be careful of how you speak of my son Brooke!” Hope and Brooke momentarily forgot that Ridge was there but he makes himself heard.

“Ridge I can handle this. If you really want to know I actually do see a therapist and I’m learning to depend on myself so I don’t have to run to you. I’m finding my happiness on my terms. How dare you think I would ever allow Beth to grow up in an unhealthy environment? That’s rich from considering what you have done to all of your kids! I am done with you…”

“Hope I know that it isn’t really you speaking. It’s what Thomas feeds you. I am going to do what I need to do to protect you and Beth. If that means that I have to take care of Beth while you can find help then I might have to do that…” Brooke let’s her ultimatum hit the air and both Hope and Ridge are shocked that Brooke would utter something like this.

“You are threatening to take my daughter to have your way. You will never be around my daughter again. You really need to leave now before I call the police…”

“You should listen to her Brooke. This won’t end pretty if you keep trying to come for my son.”

“Ridge just because you don’t believe Thomas to be the danger he is doesn’t mean I will sit back and let him destroy my daughter. You should know better.” Brooke opens the door and huffs her exit and slams the door closed.

Hope stems the tears in her eyes as best as she can and Ridge takes a breath. They both just stand there in a moment of silence to gather themselves after what just happened.

“Are you okay Hope?” Ridge doesn’t really know what to say. This situation is complicated for him and he feels he needs to tread lightly.

“I’ll be fine Ridge. I apologize for all of this. You don’t need to get caught up in whatever fight my mom and I have with each other.”

“Hope, I care for you and you know that. I just need to know one thing…”

“What is it?” Hope wonders what Ridge could want to ask her. She is somewhat afraid that he might side with her mother. It’s his wife and who knows what will happen with their marriage.

“Brooke’s threat does that change how you feel about married to my son?” Ridge is out to protect his children. They may be adults now but he is trying to make up for lost time.

“No! If anything it makes me want to fight harder for the life I created for myself. I love Thomas and only Thomas and I decide how we proceed with our relationship. Not my mother… not anyone…” Hope blinks those stagnant tears from her eyes and speaks with confidence. Her mother’s threat is not going to make her back down.

“Good because knowing your mother the way I do… once she sets out to do something she will always see it through. I advise you to meet with a lawyer and watch your back.” Ridge offers his advice and it really hits Hope that she does have to watch her back and her mom is probably telling Liam that she is with Thomas.

Hope apologizes to Ridge again and makes her way to her desk and realizes she has nearly no time left on her lunch and she has to present her ideas to Steffy. She feels unprepared and that’s the last thing she wants to be seen as…

“What am I gonna do?!” Hope sighs in frustration and picks up her stuff from her desk and makes her way to Steffy’s office.


	38. Chapter 38

Steffy’s POV

My lunch with Aunt Pam was great and it was nice to talk about mundane things like her taking a new pottery class. Just having time to think about anything else besides work makes me feel more invested in my job.

I’m waiting to hear about Hope’s presentation and it starts to get on my nerves that she is late. I don’t have time for people not to be here when it has already been discussed. I am working on tight windows since dad has been doing much of the overseeing on the dresses. The last thing I need is a new logistical nightmare.

Hope had better have a good fucking reason to waste my damn time. I hear the intercom buzzing and I answer Aunt Pam

_Hope is here for her meeting. -Pam_

_Send her in.- Steffy _

I’m ready to give Hope a lecture when I see her face my words die in my throat. It looks like she has been crying and I wonder what the hell could have happened. It couldn’t have been Thomas I would have heard something and she wouldn’t be this calm.

“What’s wrong?”

“My fucking mother. Steffy I have to apologize I didn’t even get a chance to look at my work because I got ambushed by my mom and it quickly turned into a shouting match that Ridge had to get in the middle of.”

“Are you okay?!” This is the first time that I have seen that her lip is split and I have never known Brooke to hit any of her kids. She loves dishing out slaps though.

“Yeah my lip is throbbing. I fucking decked her after she slapped me. I should thank your brother again for talking me into the boxing class to help channel my focus and unused aggression.” She seems to be fine after her encounter with her mother. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I knew when Brooke found out about them staying married she would have a lot to say.

“I’m glad you didn’t let your mother push you around. I have to ask do you need an extension on your work? I don’t mean to sound insensitive but we are running on tight windows with everything this quarter. Execution is everything…” I have to be about business because right now time is money.

“I have a rough outline of my ideas. I didn’t get time today to put my final touches but I am in a place to present what I do have…” She sounds sure of herself and she knows by now I won’t tolerate anything any bullshit in professional capacities.

“All right then go…”

“I had an idea of to continue on expanding our footprint. I have been working with Kara to build relationships with outside companies to increase new segments of people. I reached out to some companies to see how FC could align and I thought of having a co-branded party at some of these events. I didn’t get as many companies as I would like but I did get positive reception from two. For the Oscars I heard back from Amazon Prime.

They liked the idea of being tied to a prestige brand that has Americana value and a legacy. They would like to visit a possible venture with us create a private label just for their platform. The other company I heard back from would be for a Grammy party and it would be co-branded with Sephora. I thought it could be called Forrester for Play. It’s their first time doing anything like this and it ties with Fenty Beauty and I thought this is fantastic because we already have some clients who are ambassadors for the brand.

The logistics are what I was going to need help with but I never had the time to go further because my mom kind of got in the way…” I am pleasantly shocked that Hope came up with this idea.

This is actually really good foresight and another way for us to saturate ourselves into making our mark. This isn’t a cheap endeavor but the profits from Young Renegade and the athletics line I had Sally head can more than pay for this. If it ends up going well who knows what money it can generate.

“Hope I must say that I am impressed by this. This is a really great idea and I think you have found the niche of what you should be doing…”

“Not really I had a lot of help! I just thought back to the fashion show and seeing you in action.”

“Hope I’m paying you a compliment the least you could do is take it. I think this idea is great. You don’t have to execute everything by yourself. I don’t run the company by myself. I have people who can do what I need them to do well. You had a mind to really be bold with getting us strategic partnerships that make us get ahead. I am really glad you thought out of the box.” I mean what I say. She did a good job and it deserves some compliment. I see that she is taking her chance seriously and doesn’t want to mess it up.

“Thanks Steffy it means a lot. The performance plan was something I balked at the first time you brought it up but it gave me a chance and the kick in the butt to really be present in my job and to use it as a learning experience. I have learned so much since it started and I’m just really happy for the experience and relationships its brought into my life.” I am touched that Hope is being candid.

“Thank you for seeing it that way. Performance plans are not always seen that way but I am glad you took it as an opportunity to grow. You are doing well I want you to capitalize on that success. I am going to place you with people who can really help you take this idea to the next level. They are great with the logistics of event planning and it will give you an education on how to do your own in the future. I will want weekly updates. We have most of the awards season down. We have a couple left but the most important ones are coming up.” We have started our 2020 campaign strong with great showings at award shows so far but those were just precursors to biggest ones.

“Thanks Steffy I really appreciate that.”

“So since we got that out of the way. I’m actually going home soon. Do you want to talk more about Hurricane Brooke?”

“Well long story short she was spying on my Instagram and saw a picture I tagged you in. I may have said sister in law and then she connected the dots which set up a huge fight between us. I told her I wasn’t going back to Liam and she kept saying that I was only acting this way because Thomas brainwashed me. I couldn’t possibly not want to be with Liam unless someone was forcing me not too. She was just raving mad that I wouldn’t capitulate to her. She slapped me so I hit her back. She thought talking in endless circles would eventually get me to crack but it didn’t which just made her even more mad. It got loud and heated and your dad came and tried to diffuse things and stand up for Thomas which made my mom more upset because she couldn’t stand the fact I wasn’t listening to her. She threatened to take Beth away from me unless I left Thomas. I told her I would call the police. Ridge thinks I should hire a lawyer.” This is a lot to digest. The staff must think we are such trash for having family infighting in such public ways. It’s embarrassing.

“He’s right… Your mother hates my brother and she doesn’t want you anywhere near him. She will use anything in her disposal to get you away from him and that includes using Beth as a way to control you. You need to figure out a way to not let it happen. I am sure that she will enlist Liam in some way. I should probably call my lawyer too because Liam is stupid. He will probably try to petition the court for something concerning Kelly too. When he makes stupid decisions he goes all out for them.” I know Liam enough to realize he will use Kelly as a prop in order to secure Beth and Brooke will be more than happy to help him if the end result gets her a docile daughter who runs to mommy for everything.

Brooke doesn’t give two shits about my daughter and it’s just the price of admission to her. She would be making the biggest mistake of her life if she thinks that she is going to barter my daughter in this nasty game to control her kid.

“This is such a mess do you think she has a chance of winning? I hate to think of Liam of signing himself on board. I don’t want to lose Beth...” Hope looks like she might start crying again.

“Are you going to leave Thomas? That would make things so much easier for you…” I need to know her intentions because this is something I need to know.

“I love Thomas. Steffy I’ve never felt this way before. He challenges me to be the best version of myself which makes me believe I deserve more. I deserve to have more self-respect, confidence in myself and my abilities, to make my own decisions. Most of my life people have tried to shield me from things because they didn’t think I could handle anything. And I let them because I was conditioned for people to make decisions about my life even when I wasn’t a kid anymore. I refuse to let my mother dictate my life. I shouldn’t have to choose between my husband and my child. I am not a bad mother and if I ever thought Thomas was a danger to her I wouldn’t be there. I’m not fucking leaving him and for her to think that I would and using Beth to achieve it made something snap inside.” I’m glad Hope realizes this and that it doesn’t have to be told to her. It’s easier for you to see the truth when you discover it instead of it being told to you.

“If you are serious, I can give you the number of the family attorney who works for Carter. If you really want to ensure Brooke doesn’t have any sway over you. I suggest you get a protection order for her to stay away from you. My dad was a witness to her threatening to use Beth against you right? Have him make a statement. You need to take a picture of the split lip. It will help as evidence that she can be violent towards you.” If Hope wants to do this she needs to start that shit now. Not have Hope she can work around this and get her mom to see the light.

“Will you help me?” Hope is learning to lean on friends more so a lot of the times when she asks things it still has the uncertainty you might to tell her no. I wouldn’t tell her no but it seems she is still trying to figure that out.

“I’ll help you Hope but you have to know this is the point of no return. If you do this it won’t end pretty…” I want her to know exactly what this shit will entail. She would be going up against her mother which can have psychological effects for her and her co-dependency. Even if she is actively trying to break it there will always be some part of her that wants to diffuse everything and run to Brooke.

“I just want to be happy and move on with my life. My mom has made it clear she doesn’t like me like this. I have the family I want and I’m not letting it go because she hates that I don’t listen to her.” Good for you Hope. Standing against Brooke is not easy but if she wants to live her life the way she wants it’s going to have to be this way.

I pick up my phone and I ask her to stand up and go to the closest wall and I take pictures. This whole time we’ve been talking she never once cried but when she hears the click of the camera is when she starts to bawl. I just hold her because I feel for her. This shit is difficult to watch but I’m actually happy for Hope. She is not backing down from the person she is becoming to revert back someone she doesn’t want to be.

“It’s okay sweetie… Let it out…” I hold her tight as I tell her this. We need to let this out so she can focus and move forward.

“I think I’m good now. What should we do now?” She asks me this but its not like I’m an authority on shit like this.

“We should go to Carter and see the resident family attorney. We can also have Carter push for a protective order when we show him the pictures. After we meet with him he will most likely tell us that we need to go to the police and make a report. The more proactive we are in documenting this the easier it will be to get the protective order I imagine.” It just seems to make the most logical sense but we can’t waste anytime. Knowing Brooke… she probably is already rounding up her sisters and dramatizing everything.

“Yeah that sounds like the smartest thing to do. Will you come with me?” I just hold this girl’s hand because she needs somebody in her corner right now.

“Do I let your make-up crease?” She just laughs and wipes some of her tears.

“No you don’t…”

“Then you should know I got your back. Now let’s go get this stuff over with.” I start to get my things ready and I text Jay telling him I’m going to be a little late because I got to handle some things.

He’s so understanding because I made a promise to him that our relationship would not take a backseat in our lives but he just says handle it and he’ll be waiting for me. It feels so good to not worry that he is going to run off and talk to someone and victimize himself and make me look and feel guilty.

I get my stuff and I ask Aunt Pam if she could get Hope’s stuff so people don’t have to see her like this. Pam’s been worried ever since she let Hope in but she didn’t say anything or interrupt us. Once Pam brings Hope’s purse. I walk through the secret entrance that not many people know about. It’s a great way to get away without being seen by many which right now.

I had already texted Carter that I need him to clear his schedule and I need a family attorney. I never explained to him that it wasn’t for me but I definitely will need him for another matter myself. I already feel Kelly could be collateral damage and I won’t let my baby be used in some custody war.

I drive to his office and the ride is silent. I can’t feign any small talk right now and if Hope wants to talk I’ll let her be the one to say something.

Hope just follows me because I’m guessing she has never been here before. All the times she probably has seen Carter he has come to FC.

“Steffy that text sounded ominous…” Carter is looking at some files but when he sees Hope he gets out of his chair.

“Carter, we need your help. Hope was assaulted by Brooke earlier and threatened to take her child away. What do we do?” Just gotta lay it out all there. That’s the one thing dealing with lawyers as long as I have… they always want to hear no beating around the bush.

“Hope are you okay?! Have you gone to the police?”

“I’m fine now Carter but this is not okay. My mother hit me because I wouldn’t do what she wanted. She wanted me to vacate my marriage and get back with Liam. That is not something I want for myself and she shouldn’t be able to use my daughter to make me go back to someone who makes me feel broken…” It seems Liam makes the both of us feel like we are less than.

“Okay. This is what we need to do. First, I assume you took pictures already which is good. Was there any witnesses?”

“My dad heard the arguing and tried to intervene but it was after the slap but he was there for the threats…” I only started speaking when Hope didn’t say anything but I realize that she needs to be the one to do this not me.

“Yeah that’s what mostly happened. She slapped me when I wouldn’t do what she wanted. After she hit me, I defended myself and punched her. I only did it once and she went back to only verbally assaulting me. She threatened to take my child away if I didn’t leave my husband.” Hope is speaking clearly and not leaving anything out which only bolsters her case.

“Okay this is what we need to do. If we want that protective order especially one that will include Beth we need to establish that she is a physical danger. We can do that by filing a police report for battery. The split lip you’re sporting is evidence of that. People heard you fighting which will bolster that so her attorneys can’t just say you had someone do this to you and are blaming her for it. Once we get the report filed we will need to get a emergency protective order. If it is approved which it should be then we can have it extended to Beth as well through family court until we can have a restraining order hearing. Hope once this happens your life will never be the same are you ready for that?” As Carter explains these things to her I just give her hand a little squeeze. This can be overwhelming for anyone but for a person who has been co-dependent with the person she is severing that dependency with it can be induce panic attacks.

“I can’t let her run my life… I can’t let her try to use my daughter against me for a life I rejected. I can’t be the person she wants me to be. I have to be strong for my daughter… so yes Carter I’m ready.”

“All right then let’s go to the nearest police station and get this underway.” Carter tells us this and directs us to where we need to go. He’s already giving the family attorney details so she can get the ball rolling on her end.

I tell Hope I’ll be with her as long as she needs and she won’t have to be alone.

It’s good we went with Carter because he has friends who help us out quickly. Hope has to tell her story for the police report and the cops from the domestic violence unit are decent enough to treat her with the care she needs to get this out.

I have to answer some of their questions to because they are calling me a corroborating witness since Hope disclosed what happened to me. They also ask for my father’s info because they need to speak to him as well because he is eyewitness to the threat Brooke made.

“Hope it is a brave thing you are doing to come with us. People seem to think we only deal with intimate partner abuse but that isn’t true. The statistics with abuse verbal, physical and/or emotional amongst co-dependent relationships is pretty staggering especially when one of the participants tries to extract themselves. Escalation unfortunately usually happens when one tries to break free. It is the other person’s way to regain their footing to keep the dynamic intact. You should really thank yourself for not letting yourself go back to that. Having a support system will be vital. You are sure to feel misplaced guilt but its really years of conditioning that will tell you what you are doing is wrong. It’s irrational but a very real emotion you may feel. This is when that support system will really be needed.” As the Detective… Ed Green is his name says this I give her hand another squeeze.

“I know I’m lucky. I have my husband and my best friends to help me through this. I don’t live on my mother’s property anymore which if I still did I would be a lot more terrified. I finally know what it’s like to breathe on my own… fail on my own… have success on my own and after knowing how it feels I can’t imagine going back…” This makes me smile for her. Carter tell us that he is getting in contact with one of his associates to file the emergency protective order and they already have a scanned copy of the police report and pictures of Hope’s face. Which has started to show the visible handprint as time has gone on. The police said they had to take their own pictures as well. It’s bad to say but it’s good that Hope is bruising so whoever is the judge can see the total effect of Brooke striking Hope.

After we get the protective order approved, Carter tells us this will be the basis for the restraining order he is filing on Hope’s behalf. He tells us since the judicial day is almost over that the Emergency Protective Order is the most we can get but he has gotten Hope on the docket for tomorrow since EPOs don’t really last that long. He does tell us that Brooke is going to be served soon so Hope needs to get her ducks in a row because she will have to be in court for this.


	39. Chapter 39

“We need to talk right now!” She doesn’t usually need to come down here but she needs to be heard right now.

“I thought ever since you became an executive assistant you wouldn’t come back down to the reception area…” Donna finds herself surprised and intrigued her former co-receptionist would be here.

“I wasn’t but I had to come down here and speak to you after what I saw today.” Pam still finds herself unsettled by what she saw.

“Pam this sounds really serious maybe we shouldn’t be out here talking.” Donna is kind of shaken when she sees how dour Pam was. She knows that her relationship with Pam is not adversarial anymore but they certainly aren’t best friends. For Pam to come to her in this state must mean its really serious.

“You know I lived in a household where I could not speak out. Stephanie was really forgiving to me because she grew in the same household and knew the circumstances but I still blame myself even though I knew I could do nothing. She protected me like an older sibling would until she couldn’t anymore. My father used to beat her like a drum and no one went against John Douglas.”

“I remember some of the circumstances of your childhood but what sparked that today? Pam you look so frightened when I first saw you.” Pam hardly ever talks about the abusive childhood she grew up in so it makes Donna wonder what could spur those dark moments from her past.

“I saw Hope earlier and she had a split lip.” Donna gasps when she hears those words fall from Pam’s lips. Brooke had been texting her for a couple of hours now that Hope stayed married to Thomas and Donna starts to see red. Tears springing from her eyes because Hope is in a situation that’s not the best and its turn violent. She starts to get upset that Pam is just telling her this and not going to the police with what she saw. Hope might be scared but she deserves to have advocates do something instead of gossip.

“My sister just told me that she is still married to Thomas. I know he’s been—” Donna is interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

“Thomas didn’t hit her and my nephew never would. He had some pretty severe PTSD with Caroline’s death but he would never physically hurt Hope. He loves her and I’ve seen them together and she loves him back. Hope’s lip wasn’t split this morning and Thomas has been working from home since he got back into town.” Pam is quick to defend her nephew… she won’t have people trying to pin something else on him.

“Who in the hell hurt my niece?!” Donna is getting upset because she is just finding out that someone physically assaulted her niece and she might have to be the one to break it to her sister.

“It was Brooke…” Pam feels dirty she has to say it but she can’t be silent about abuse not after everything she has gone through. It’s hurts her deeply to see a parent hurting their child after how she grew up.

“Pam you clearly are mistaken my sister would never lay a hand on any of her children!” Donna starts to get upset because how could Pam ever say such a disgusting lie to her face.

“I’m telling you it was Brooke. Hope face was fine when Steffy released her for lunch. Brooke came in the building to speak with Hope and everyone close to Ridge’s work studio could hear them arguing. Your sister threatened to take Beth away from Hope because she won’t leave Thomas. She came out of that room with a bloody lip and your sister stormed out of the building.” Pam is trying her best to make Donna see that it really was Brooke that did this. Donna knows that Pam has no incentive to lie and she wouldn’t about something like this.

“Why would Brooke do that? How could she do that? Hope has been through so much over the past year… I don’t understand how could my sister hit her?!”

“Donna… I can tell you from experience that Brooke has an unhealthy attachment to Hope. Hope is her do-over daughter and she holds that girl so close to the vest that Hope couldn’t breathe unless Brooke authorized it. Can you look at that relationship and tell me that is healthy parent-child relationship?” Pam knows this can go two ways. Donna can get defensive about her big sister but she has also seen the ugly sides of Brooke.

“I just can’t believe this… I’m not saying it’s not true. I know you wouldn’t come down to just saw something so horrible but how could Brooke hurt Hope and cause her to bleed.” Donna doesn’t know if she is talking to herself or Pam at this point.

“Hope had to go to the police station… she is probably getting some type of order to keep Brooke away from her and her family.” Pam feels Steffy might get upset with her for saying this but she has to have a little faith that Donna is looking out for her niece.

“Oh my goodness I can’t believe it could come to that… Of course I want Hope to feel as safe as she can be but it’s sad to think this is what my family is coming too…”

“I know this puts you in a real uncomfortable space but I’ve already said too much and if Steffy knew I said anything she would be very upset with me. I thought you should know because Hope is your family and I know you love your sister but I think you would put Hope’s safety first and let her have the power and agency in her life to make the decisions she needs to make.” Pam can only think of her sister and her fight when their father used to beat her like they did bad dogs in her day.

“Why would Steffy be upset?”

“Because along with Sally… Steffy is Hope’s best friend?! Don’t you check Instagram or Tik Tok?” Pam is super into social media and keeping up with her nieces and nephews.

“Well I have an Instagram but I really only have it so I can like everything my son and his wife post…” Donna didn’t realize she was missing so much due to her tunnel vision. She scrolls Instagram and sees multitude of photos of Steffy and Hope so happy and candid in their pictures with each other. It’s clear that they have a friendship and not one based in rivalry. It seems ever since they dropped Liam that the issues between them seemed to have dropped too.

She doesn’t hate Steffy like her sister seems too so she is kind of glad that Steffy can be there for Hope as a friend because her sister resorting to hitting Hope must really rattle Hope to the core… it rattles her to the core.

“I have to go and see my sister…”

“You can’t tell Brooke!” Pam feels like she made a mistake…

“Not that sister!” Donna gets her stuff and just leaves she needs to speak to Katie. She asks her to meet her and Katie asks if their sister is coming and Donna tells her no. She needs to speak to her sister without any interference from Brooke.

Donna feels her nerves are shot as she drives to meet Katie. She doesn’t even know how she is supposed to tell Katie about this.

As soon as she parks her car she shoots out and asks for the most private booth that the hostess can offer. Her fingers shake wondering how is she going to tell Katie what she has learned.

Katie finds her sister with her head down and her drink completely gone. She wonders what kind of bad day her sister could be having.

“Hey Donna… what’s going on?!” Katie just gets in the booth and wants answers.

“So I was at work today just doing my job and I learned got some really disturbing news and I honestly am at a lost for words.” Katie starts to furrow her brow because her sister sounds so shaky.

“Please Donna just tell me?! We can figure everything out but you are starting to worry me…” Katie starts to hold onto a breath and reminds herself she needs to breathe.

“Pam saw something today that made her so upset that she came down to see me. You know Pam is Steffy’s executive assistant. Hope had a meeting with her today and when Hope showed up for the meeting she had a bloody split lip.” Out of everything Katie was expecting to hear it certainly was not that and she is horrified.

“Brooke has been texting me all afternoon telling me that Hope is staying married to Thomas and then this happens! Poor Hope we have to band together and protect her Donna. This is not okay!” No one gets to hurt her niece and think they will get away with it.

“Thomas didn’t do it Katie. He’s been working from home… I guess his home with Hope. I saw Hope this morning we had a coffee together before she started work. Her face was fine when I saw her. Our sister paid a visit to speak with Hope. People could hear them arguing from the hallway. Pam told me Ridge witnessed some of it but he arrived after our sister struck her daughter.” The words start to sink in more and more as she gives her sister the news. She doesn’t even try to hide the tears anymore.

“Brooke hit Hope?!” Katie is in shock because she could never in a million years think her sister would do such a thing.

Donna just nods and puts her face in her hands. She doesn’t understand how someone could hit their child she never could. Their mother never raised them like that… she always told them they have to look out for each other.

Katie is at a loss for words and she can understand why her sister looked so shaken before.

“What do we do?!” Katie is leaning on her big sister to help her out. This is not something she is used too.

“Brooke has been texting me all afternoon telling me she needs a sister meeting at her house. I told her I can come after work.” Donna now sees the text for what they are. Her sister is trying to spin a narrative and it makes her even more upset. If she doesn’t tell the truth Donna isn’t sure how she will react.

“Well let’s go and see what she has to say for herself!” Katie is livid and wants Brooke to answer for these accusations.

“No! We will listen to her but we will not say anything about us knowing. Do you understand me?” Donna looks her sister in the eye while she holds onto her wrist trying to convey that she means business.

“Why?! She can’t just do that and think it’s okay!” Katie does not understand why Donna is acting this way.

“Because! Hope needs to be the one to stand up to Brooke not us! Hope needs that agency in her life. Everyone is always fighting her battles expecting her to be weak. She is stronger than we give her credit for.”

“I get what you are saying but how can we sit by and let our sister just hit her child?”

“That child is an adult and she is at the police station filing a report. She isn’t taking this lightly. We are going to follow her lead on this… Do you hear me Katie?” Donna has the urge to protect Hope but she recognizes that may not be what Hope wants.

“I guess you’re right. If Hope is doing that then we need to give her the space to protect herself… But I want to what the hell our sister has to say for herself.”

“You and me both sister.” Donna throws down some money and they hightail it out of there and go to Brooke’s house. Each sister wanting to hear how Brooke is going to tell them this news.

Donna has to calm herself because she can’t remember the last time she has been this upset truly.

Katie has always been the more rational sister but as she drives it seems her nerves are pretty rattled too but she can’t afford to stress herself too much. She can’t put strain on her heart… her brother’s heart.

When they get to Brooke’s place they just ring the doorbell and look at each other… hoping that neither cracks at what their sister has to tell them.

When Brooke opens the door she smiles when she sees them and the smiles on Katie’s and Donna’s faces don’t seem to reach their eyes.

Both Donna and Katie see a little bruising on Brooke’s jaw and Katie can’t help but smile a little knowing that Hope was able to defend herself.

“Brooke what happened to your face?” Donna wants to almost grunt at Katie for not beating around the bush but it’s not just the two of them.

“I wish it was under better circumstances that I called you here but I needed to see you two…”

“Brooke this sounds serious… who did this to you?” Donna finds herself playing along when she started to dissect Katie’s line of questioning.

“There’s not an easy way to say this. This is because of Thomas!”

“Wait what?! You are telling me Thomas punched you in the face?!” Donna gets up from her seat and bites her tongue.

“Not technically but he might as well have!” Brooke clenches her jaw and she thinks her sisters will agree with her.

“Brooke what does that even mean? If Thomas didn’t hit you then who did?” Donna is getting fed up but Brooke seems to think that her sister is upset because of her face.

“Hope hit me! But she would never do that… this is not my daughter and being married to Thomas is changing her. We had the biggest fight today and now I’m wearing some of it.” Brooke says this and pulls back her hair so her sisters could see the full damage.

“So you’re telling us that Thomas directed Hope to punch you and she just did that? That doesn’t sound like Hope…” Katie let’s her face look innocent as she starts to grill her sister.

“Well no! I went to Forrester Creations to talk to her…”

“Brooke why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Donna wants to know why her sister wouldn’t make a beeline to visit her as well.

“It wasn’t on my mind I was really concerned of Hope as of late. She hasn’t been acting like herself. She moved out of the cabin. She doesn’t speak to me and Liam has been out of sorts since she told him she was done. She wouldn’t leave Liam not after everything they have been through! I told her I was concerned for her well-being and the choices she’s making. All of a sudden her and Steffy are best friends. That’s a joke! Steffy is using Hope to drive a wedge between Liam and Hope so she can swoop in and steal Liam for herself…”

“Brooke, I find that really hard to believe that Steffy is still hung up on Liam…”

“Why would you say that? It’s clear what she is trying to do… She is playing the long game…” Brooke is not understanding why her sisters cannot see what she sees.

“Well I had dinner with Bridget—” Donna starts to speak but can’t finish her sentence when Brooke hears her daughter’s name

“Bridget’s in town?!” Brooke gets excited and thinks maybe this time can be the time that she and Bridget can work out their differences.

“Well yes she is or was… she came to see her father with her sisters…”

“Hope is her sister!” Brooke gets so tired of Bridget being so distant with Hope. Brooke believes it’s her job as her big sister to be there for her.

“Brooke are you kidding right now… you ask too much of Bridget you know that. You had a damn baby with the woman’s husband while she was freaking married to the guy! It’s not even the only man you did that to her with. Bridget has been incredibly gracious through it all. Yeah Deacon is trash for his part but don’t act like she shouldn’t have any issues with you or Hope’s circumstances. And by all accounts she may not be best friends with Hope but she doesn’t treat her like dirt.” Katie is done with coddling Brooke about Bridget and she doesn’t even know why she ever did. Katie has been through it several times with her sister and it’s a tall order to forgive but she cannot fathom doing that to her child. She unlike most understand what Bridget has gone through.

“I was trying to say that I had lunch with Bridget and she told me that Steffy could care less about Liam and that she has a boyfriend and that it’s serious. Which wouldn’t even matter because she also told me Hope is happy with her life with Thomas. She said it was the most grown up she has seen Hope.”

“I know my daughter and she would have never hit me.” Brooke doesn’t understand how her sisters don’t see how Thomas is warping Hope. Hope is their family.

“All right tell us everything from the beginning then…” Donna crosses her arms but she sits down again.

“I relayed my concerns with Hope about her friendship with Steffy. She didn’t like it and it got heated. At first it was it was only verbal but it escalated and now I have this bruise…” Donna is floored that Brooke won’t admit that she hit her daughter first and Katie just shares the look when they here the doorbell ring.

“I’ll get it…” Katie can’t stand to look at Brooke right now so she volunteers to get the door. As she opens the door she sees a woman she’s never seen a day in her life.

“Hello are you Brooke Logan?”

“No but I’m her sister.” Katie tells the woman this as Brooke approaches.

“Hello, I’m Brooke Logan… may I ask who are you and what are you doing at my home?”

“You have been served…” The woman just gives Brooke the documents and her sisters are wondering if this from Hope

“What?! What do you mean served?!” The woman just shrugs and tells her to read the summons if she really wants to know and just leaves.

“Who’s suing you?!” Donna almost feels happy for Hope because she believes it must be her.

“Let me read it…” Katie is the one with the most experience with reading legal documents and she also is really nosy and doesn’t want her sister to try and spin this.

“It says that Hope is accusing you of battery and a formal hearing has been scheduled for a restraining order. It also says that an Emergency Protection Order has been issued until the court can make a ruling. You can’t have any kind of contact or approach Hope at her residence, work or places she frequents within a 300 feet radius.” Katie on one hand is happy that Hope isn’t just sitting back and letting this be okay but she also feels for her sister who’s crying and being told she can’t have any contact with her child.

“Did you hit Hope?” Donna finally asks the question she has wanted to know for hours.

“Technically yes…” Brooke clearly is still keeping things from her sister.

“Before or after she hit you?” Donna should have become a dentist she thinks because this is like pulling teeth.

“She hit me after I hit her but I didn’t hit her hard. I just was frustrated she wasn’t seeing it and our talk was going nowhere.”

“Brooke, we do not hit our kids! Our mother bless her soul would read you the riot act if she were still here… you need to get some damn help.” Donna just gets up and leaves she can’t be there anymore. She got the truth out and she sees Katie is right behind her.

Brooke is left with these papers and thinks to how Thomas has been so quick to get her daughter to the police and do this to her. He is poisoning her to her daughter and she can’t take it sitting down.

_I need your help! You can lose Hope for good after what I learned today. -Brooke_

_I don’t know Brooke. Hope has just been in her own world I don’t know how to reach her anymore. She just I don’t understand her giving up on us. -Liam_

_Liam, I don’t think she really gave up on you. I need to tell you what she and I discussed today. She is just in a bad place and we have to have a united front if we want to save her. -Brooke_

_Okay I’ll be there soon! -Liam_


	40. Chapter 40

Steffy’s POV

It’s been a long ass day and I just dropped Hope off at her condo. I asked her if she needed me to come up but she says no she’s okay. I just wonder how my brother will react when he sees Hope’s face. As the hours have gone by her face has started to show the bruising.

When I get home I’m a little later than I thought I would be but I need Jay to be my distraction after today. I walk through the door and he’s just in the living room on his laptop.

“Hey baby…” He shoots up off the couch to come greet me and I manage to smile when he calls me baby.

“Hi honey… where’s everybody?! I’m surprised Douglas hasn’t bumrushed me yet…” I give him a kiss and he doesn’t do pecks when we are home unless the kids are present. The passion makes me feel like I’m on fire.

“I asked your mom to watch them when you sent me that text. Pam came over and took them and she told me you were having a tough day. I read between the lines and figured you might be a little overwhelmed. Was that okay?” He’s so thoughtful and careful and my heart just throbs more for him.

“God I love you!” I kiss him and let him wrap his arms around me. I feel so cared for in this moment… he makes my life easier. I can feel his chuckle deep in his chest.

“I love you too more than I could ever explain…” I just look at him and he cups my face with his hands and gives me a gentle kiss.

“Can we go on a date? I don’t care where just make me forget about this day for a little bit.” I’m eventually going to have to tell Jay since we don’t keep any secrets but I just want to have some peaceful time with my boo.

“I’d be honored to take you on a date… I’m guessing you want me to do all the logistics while you get ready and all that…” He knows before he asks but instead of making fun of him I just nod and give him a quick kiss before I go take a shower. I take all my makeup off and decide I’m just not going to wear any and pick out a simple dress and wear some forces and call it a wrap.

“I’m ready! Where are you taking me?!” I am getting excited thinking of the time I’m going to get to spend with Jay and it doesn’t involve food in my hair or sneaking in a kiss because someone makes faces.

“I thought we should keep it simple. Let’s go for dinner and a movie…” He comes to me and slips his arms around me and his chest covers my back and his head rest in the curve of my shoulder.

“Best idea I heard all day…” I twist myself and wrap my arms his shoulders and his hands meet each other at the small of my back. I never get tired of kissing this man.

I just stare at him for like a ten second stretch and he just smiles and my heart feels a little lighter right now.

“You ready my love…” He gestures and extends an arm to me and I laugh because he’s such a dork.

“My love that’s new…” This is not a usual term of endearment from him.

“It’s what you are to me… the words might be new but the meaning isn’t.”

“We need to leave now or we won’t make it past the door.” He’s as smooth and cool as the other side of the pillow.

He just laughs at me but we do make it out of the condo and I wonder what we will eat for dinner. I usually pick the restaurant but tonight he’s the one doing everything.

“How was your day baby?” I just need the distraction and I do love to hear about his day.

“It was good. Will and I are thinking of expanding our business into other cities…” This is not what I was expecting to hear.

“Oh yeah…” I try not to act weird but so much can happen with shit like this.

“I can see the gears turning. I’m not leaving here and I’m definitely not leaving you.” I let out a breath when he says this.

“Okay tell me more. I do love hearing about your day…” I love everything about him except when he farts that’s just vile. He is thoughtful enough to usually take it to the bathroom.

“You’re making me blush babe! Will and I have been talking about slowly taking our operation outside of LA and we tried the San Fran market and its been successful for us so we thought trying another market might be good for us. We don’t want to expand too much and have too many liabilities. What do you think?”

“Well it’s smart if the test idea ended up being successful then maybe choosing two more locales wouldn’t be a bad idea. I just strongly suggest not New York City.”

“Why not NYC?” So this was a place on his list.

“Well it’s going to be hard and really expensive in this mark. The amount you would have to pay in marketing just may not be worth it when you can’t calculate the rate you will be able to sell the units if its going to be a high-rise building and forget it if it’s a hotel. Just too much competition in the hotel market there between established conglomerates and iconic hotels from the past. It would be an uphill battle that can cost you for the foreseeable future.” He would have a better time just being a realty there instead of being the one to build them.

“Damn I didn’t even realize you know so much about this. Why am I finding out about this now?” This makes me smile that he sees just how intelligent I am.

“I’m an onion… I have many layers…”

“You definitely have that onion breath in the morning though—” I pinch his thigh as retaliation.

“Well see how many kisses my onion breath self gives you…”

“I was just kidding but how did you know about this?”

“I help Thomas with his consulting work sometimes but my grandma… I told you I used to want to be her… My grandfather was the creative guy making designs but my grandma was the cunning sharp mind. Her dad was a bastard but groomed her to be his heir. He had wanted a boy but he dealt with the “humiliation” of having a daughter as the firstborn. After Aunt Pam was born he gave up any hope of having a boy so he tried to carry on his legacy through her. He made his money in buildings. Her real education came from him. Back then women could go to college but it was mostly treated as finishing school for women to get prospects in marriage. She wanted to study architecture but was denied on the basis of her being a woman. Her dad threw a big stink but it was one of the first times his money couldn’t do anything for him. The president of the school was firmly sexist and racist and pretty all around horrible. She was a beautiful woman and had many prospects and she met grandad and she emptied everything her dad gave her and ran away to California with grandad and started their business.”

We get to the restaurant and I am really surprised I haven’t been here and he is looking incredibly smug and I let him have his win and give him a kiss on the cheek. They seat us and we order.

“Why did your grandma runaway? I imagine she would have gotten more money if she stayed in Chicago…”

“Well grandad told her that California is a better place to start a design house because she didn’t want to live in New York it was too close for comfort. She had eloped and my grandad was from a working class family. A man like that would have never accepted my grandad as his heir’s spouse. It was already going to be a scandal that they eloped and he has not been consulted. It’s not something that was normal back then. She was also pregnant with my dad which would have actually made him really happy and he could have overlooked the elopement because she delivered a boy and would have another just a few years after… to finally have an heir and a spare.

She didn’t want her children to be raised anywhere near her father. He was physically abusive to my grandma. Beat her all the time… back then you could hit your kids as discipline but he took it to another level. Beat her because at the end of the day she was not a son… In all the time I knew my grandmother I had never seen her without long sleeves. I lived most of my life in California and still. It was a behavior she learned to do from when she was a child to hide the bruises. He never hit her face because couldn’t have her face marked in anyway. He didn’t hit Aunt Pam the way he hit grandma. Grandma would be damned if anyone was going to hurt her sister.”

“Damn that’s so rough to even think about it. It makes me sick to hear someone could treat Pam and your grandma like that. I’m so glad that she was able to getaway from that horrific situation and lead a full life.”

“Me too. She was the strongest person I knew even before I knew all of that. I cried sometimes I still cry knowing there was this man who could hurt my grandmother and aunt in such a way. You know my mom is a psychiatrist I saw all these people trying to unload their baggage from their childhoods. She never told me about those cases but sometimes my sister and I would be on the couch and my mom would get in the middle of us and just hold us tightly. She wouldn’t speak just sit there and hold us.” I lived a sheltered kind of life never knowing that this kind of trauma and abuse could live in the world.

Jay just holds my hand and hugs me and that’s the only thing I need right now. Today has been so long and thinking of those memories that grandma told me about what to watch for.

“You want to tell me about your day?” I wonder how long it was going to take him to ask.

I tell him about everything that happened today and I can see him get upset but he doesn’t see anything just let’s me speak which I appreciate because I just want to get this out.

“I think I am going to have a custody suit soon. I know Brooke and I know she is going to use Liam and Liam is going to use Kelly. I can’t let Kelly be a pawn.”

“I’m here for you babe. I’ll support whatever you need to do. We’ll handle this together. It’s good you have your lawyer look into this because Liam is a fucking twerp and a weasel. It’s clearly not working with trying to co-parent with him on your own… it’s not my place but maybe it’s best to let the courts settle this. He’s always cancelling at the last minute he shouldn’t be able to do that and act like it’s okay.” I totally get Jay not trying to step on any toes but I value his opinion.

“We make decisions together. I really do appreciate you input on things babe. It’s nice to have that sounding board. I won’t lie I kinda used to go a little crazy being alone with kids all day. Like don’t get me wrong I love them to pieces but it gets overwhelming sometimes. I feel more like myself when I’m with you. If there’s something you need or want to say I would rather know than not know…”

“Okay… honestly I was just in it for the free food!”

“That’s it free food?” I shove his ass for his smartass comments.

“Well that and the nookie…” He tries to kiss me but I laugh so hard when he says nookie.

“What is this… 2009?”

“But you knew what I meant though?!”

“Yeah I knew what you meant…” I kiss him and I feel like such a teenager. “… get this food boxed babe. We can watch a movie at home…” I start to get up because I’m so turned on.

“Stef where are you going?!”

“I’ll be in the car. If you hurry up I’ll give you a bj on the way home.” As I walk away, I can hear him loudly calling for server and damn myself if I don’t strut out this restaurant.

Stephanie ya got this boy so sprung he don’t even know what to do with himself.


	41. Chapter 41

Brooke has been strategizing ever since that process server gave her these papers. She can’t believe some paper is telling her that she has to stay away from her daughter. Her flesh and blood… she carried Hope in her womb and some stupid judge who doesn’t understand their bond is out there deciding this. 

She wishes she knew where she could find Thomas because she wants to give him a piece of her mind. How dare he try and trick her daughter and isolate her where she can’t reach out to her. How can she protect her daughter if she doesn’t even know where she is? She needs Liam to hurry over. They need to figure out who to get Hope back.

Liam let’s himself in and he finds Brooke sitting on her couch not even noticing that he is here.

“Hey Brooke?!” Liam’s voice startles Brooke but she is happy to see him. She needs him to make her daughter see.

“Oh Liam… such a terrible thing happened today?”

“Oh my God what happened to your face?!” Liam is aghast to see Brooke’s faced bruised.

“Well there’s no easy wat to say this but Hope did this to me. She punched me in the face…”

“You’re telling me that Hope did that to you? Brooke I’ve never known Hope to ever hit anyone… why would she hit you!”

“Liam when was the last time you spoke with Hope?” Brooke wants to know because its clear he hasn’t interacted with her lately.

“If it’s not about Beth then she doesn’t really seek me out. I have been trying to get our relationship back on track but she won’t even entertain talking about our future.”

“Well I found out some things today which have been roadblocks for you. Hope is living with Thomas…” Brooke leaves it at that so Liam can connect the dots.

Brooke gets happy when she sees Liam pinching the bridge of his nose. It shows that he is just as upset and she is.

“What do you mean she is living with Thomas? Brooke… he’s not even in town as far as I know.”

“Oh no he’s back and somehow he has Hope under some spell because she is living with him. Hope has not come back since the day she packed her bags. I don’t even know where she is living but I do know it’s with him. Liam… I’m afraid for her.”

“Did he do anything to her?”

“Hope has been very aggressive lately… I think it could be a symptom of a bad home life. She must feel like she has no control there and she’s lashing out at the people she loves most. Think about it she punched me today when I just wanted to talk to her and she walked out on you. Liam you are the love of her life. Thomas is manipulating her and isolating her and I’m sure Steffy is helping him.”

“I really don’t think Steffy is helping coerce Hope. I definitely believe that Thomas is a scoundrel and would do anything to turn Hope against us but I really doubt Steffy would knowingly help him.” Brooke does concede that Steffy wouldn’t knowingly set anyone up with someone as dangerous Thomas but Steffy is doing her the most to manipulate her daughter to get Liam for herself she is sure of it.

“Even if she isn’t helping Thomas she is definitely helping herself.” She can’t say too much to Liam because she doesn’t want to unknowingly drive Liam to Steffy.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m just saying Steffy knows her brother is dangerous and she is just letting Hope flounder. She might use it as a pretense to get rid of Hope at Forrester like she has always wanted.” 

“You could be right about that. Hope was very anxious when she got the development plan Steffy set out for her. She was so upset when she got it. She couldn’t believe all her years at Forrester and Hope for the Future could be shelved by Steffy.”

“We need to protect Hope from herself right now even if she can’t see it. But most importantly we need to protect Beth.”

“My god Beth! Living under the same roof as that guy. What in the hell is Hope thinking?!” Liam starts to pace thinking about how long has his daughter been under the same roof as this lunatic.

“Liam its clear that he has some hold over her. It could be Stockholm syndrome or some other type of brainwashing but she isn’t like herself. We argued like we have never argued before. She said she wasn’t leaving Thomas and she would never return to you again. When those words fell from her lips I just knew that he must be whispering lies in her ear. You are the father of her child… you love her and he is just obsessed with her. Her punching me shows that she isn’t well and you are Beth’s father you need to protect her especially when Hope isn’t in he mindframe to do so. You know how she is… fragile and anyone could take advantage of her naivety.”

“You’re right. I have to protect Beth from Thomas and Hope will see that he is dangerous and not suitable to be around my daughter. But how can I make the court believe that Beth should be with me?”

“You have to show that you are an upstanding and involved dad. That shouldn’t be hard because that’s what you are.” The words fly out of Brooke’s mouth but Liam resists the urge to put his hand on the back of his neck. He can’t remember the last time he has seen Beth let alone Kelly. He’s just been so busy with Spencer and all the traveling… helping Leila with the shit happening in her life too.

“Yeah it shouldn’t be… I have to show a judge that Beth belongs with me at least temporarily while Hope gets some mandated help. I need to show them I’m suitable so I need to speak to Steffy to speak on my behalf at a hearing to have the courts see I’m a good dad to Kelly.”

“I’m sure Steffy wouldn’t have any problem helping you!” Brooke face resembles she ate a lemon but she doesn’t keep it up long because she feels the twinges of pain in the area of Hope’s punch. For once Steffy’s interference just may pay off for her. Steffy will want to make impression for Liam like she always does. 

This is the first time in a while that Brooke feels things just may swing her way again. At least she can win on this front. With Ridge signing the divorce form it left her crushed… she needs something else to focus on so she doesn’t break from the disappointment of her husband not taking her side and believing his son has dark impulses that he cannot control.

“I’ll get in contact with her tomorrow… I should get going I have to have dinner with my dad and your sister.” Brooke says nothing as Liam leaves and Brooke gets upset again thinking about how her sisters reacted. It was not a good move for her to hit Hope but she was just so frustrated that her daughter wasn’t listening to her. It kind of just happened and Brooke couldn’t take it back once it did.

While Brooke tries to contemplate how her day ended like this Hope is in the elevator wondering how she is going to tell her husband.

When she opens her door she can smell the whiffs of food in the air. Thomas is cooking dinner and she is later than she thought she was going to be. The police were being thorough with her. 

She can hear his footsteps and then she remembers it’s date night and Beth is with Taylor. She was late to date night and she starts to get emotional.

“I’ve been waiting for you all day. I’m going to have to talk to Steffy about keeping you after hours… What the fuck happened to your face?” Thomas was chuckling when he first started talking but when he sees the state of his wife he gets so upset. 

When she sees his reaction she can’t help but breakdown all day she has been trying to hold it in and be strong but when she sees Thomas she just wants to run to him and hope he makes everything okay.

He holds the opposite check and examines her face.

“Who the hell did this to you Hope?” Thomas knows he is being intense but he can’t help himself someone physically assaulted his wife. The question makes her cry harder squeeze herself to him. He walks her over to the couch and lays her down. He goes straight for the kitchen to get an icepack. He comes back and sits on the floor while he gently places the icepack on her cheek. He knows it hurts her when she gives off a hiss but he will thank her for it later.

“I just had the most horrible day Thomas.” It’s the first time Hope has spoken to him and her voice is so shaky like she might cry again.

“Baby what happened?”

“I had this presentation to show Steffy and when I was trying to put my last touches on my project my mom appeared claiming she wanted to talk...” Hope proceeds to tell him the rest of the story which only serves to make him more pissed when she gets to the part of her mother slapping her.

He knows the animosity between him and Brooke is mutual but it shouldn’t touch Hope literally and figuratively. No one should be battering his wife just because they hate him and he was glad that his dad interrupted because who knows what could have happened if he wasn’t there. It riles him up to think of someone hitting their child even if Hope is an adult. She never deserved to be hit the only consolation was that Hope socked Brooke. He’s glad his wife didn’t let herself be run over.

“I’m sorry you had to endure that today but I am so proud of you for standing up for yourself and going to the police and filing the report. I know it couldn’t have been easy but you did it anyways.”

“Steffy was with me the whole time which made it a little easier. I forgot it was date night…” After everything that transpired today she just wants to eat dinner and be close to Thomas. She wants him to make her feel good again. 

He finishes making them tacos and he tells her to stay there and relax. He brings their dinner to the living room and they eat in silence but they stay close together. Hope is enjoying the closeness to her husband. She tells him she wants one thing tonight. Just for him to make love to her… she needs him to show her his love now more than ever and tears stream down her face and he kisses them away and promises her he’ll love her all night if he has too.


	42. Chapter 42

Sally’s POV

Hope and Steffy filling me on the drama that went down at FC really shocked me today. I can’t believe that Brooke thought hitting Hope was going to get her to fall in line. Brooke is lucky all she got was a punch. I would have been so upset I would have tackled her ass like a linebacker. Hope insisted she is fine so I’m glad for that.

I am so glad that I didn’t end up like Hope or Steffy and end up having a baby with a damn Spencer. I very well could have with Wyatt. I never thought I would ever thank Flo for anything in my life but thanks to her I got to see that Wyatt is just as garbage as Liam. I still think she is trash for what she did but sometimes you have to be saved by garbage to never end up in the trash heap.

I won’t lie I felt craven for a little bit with trying to win him back but looking back I feel so foolish. To chase a man after he did me wrong and then tried to pin the blame on me. His holier-than-thou ass is looking a fool with Flo turning out to be a big time liar and it serves him right.

The nerve of him to try to run back to me with his tail in between his legs. I am not anyone’s second choice… I love myself too much to be some back-up chick and that’s what made me even more upset. He only told me about Flo in the hopes that we could just pickup where we left off. He kept going on about he couldn’t trust me when it should have been me not trusting him.

He literally chose any reason he could think of to justify him leaving me instead of being a man and just be real he hid behind some flimsy excuse to run to Flo.

Thank you, Flo… for opening my eyes to Wyatt. I don’t have to deal with his spinelessness or his damn parents anymore. Quinn and Bill would fight each other to get the crown of worst in-laws and I dodged a big bullet. I let myself be blind to it for so long and tolerating Quinn and Bill’s shit for so long. Bill almost killed me and it doesn’t faze him. I couldn’t imagine having a baby and bringing them into a dynamic like that.

If Steffy didn’t set me up on that date with Will… I could have settled for having Wyatt instead of being lonely. I’m glad I loved myself enough to say no because Will has been the ultimate surprise for me.

We’ve only been dating about three months now but it makes me giggle to think of what I want for the future. I never knew how much my previous relationships were lacking until I met him. He literally has no clue about fashion design but he’s like my biggest cheerleader. He listens to me about my day with this attention and I’m find myself stopping sometimes because my days aren’t all that different. I do design but my work fascinates him and he fascinates me.

I couldn’t have ever thought of me dating another redhead but being with my Gingy is wonderful.

“Are you even paying attention to the movie?” Speaking of my Gingy… we were supposed to be watching a movie and I didn’t really care. My head is in his lap and him running his hands through my hair is so calming it sends me into another world.

“No I’m not but don’t stop what you’re doing…” His little scratches to my scalp makes my leg want to twitch it feels so nice.

He just laughs at me and he stops. He just taps on my shoulder and I get up to look at him.

“It’s better for your posture in the long run…” He’s such a nerd...

“But I was so comfortable!” I even pout to get my point across.

“Yeah but you’re going to be comfortable like this because you won’t have neck pain…”

“I get it Dr. Will. You can finish your movie you know…” I don’t know about anything that happened with this movie so it makes no sense to try and watch the rest of it.

“Nah, I’m good… let’s do something where we both might pay attention.”

“Well that’s easy but I’m guessing you meant a date rather than sex.” My mind went first to hitting the sheets and I already know my pale skin shows him exactly what I was thinking and he just smiles like the dumbass he is.

“Well I am up for that if that’s what you want…” He does that thing with his eyebrows and I roll my eyes.

“Umm not right now… There’s this open mic thing I used to go to in Huntington Beach. It’s fun and chill. It could be fun!”

“Well it’s not like I’m doing anything else. I’m down…” Slowly but surely Will is learning exactly how I am. I do want to spend time with him and we go back and forth doing things the other may not necessarily like. It’s certainly not what I have done in the past. I used too just pretend I liked whatever they liked because my friends stupidly did the same. I’m sure he will like the open mic. There’s amazing talent in LA and there’s also amazingly horrible sets that do make for great comic belief.

“You know we could do something you liked after? I like doing new things with you.” Will is actually fun to be around. He has opened me up to some of the nerdiest finds in LA it makes me giggle.

“What is going on in that head of yours?” He laughs at what I laugh at and it’s so infectious it makes me laugh more.

“I was just think of your nerdiness…”

“In my defense nerdiness has made a comeback!” I love it when Will looks like he is getting ready to debate someone.

“Your nerdiness makes me really happy. I think it’s the cutest thing.” I speak in a baby voice that I know irritates him which makes me smile wider.

“You know one of these days I’m going to get you back for that horrid voice. Research shows that speaking to babies in that voice does absolutely nothing for their development.”

“I rest my case. Let’s get ready Dexter!” He actually guffaws when I call him Dexter but he doesn’t have a comeback.

It’s weird but exciting that since Will and I have started dating I basically live with him. It’s not something we talk about but its nice to have someone to come home too. Yeah, he has a toothbrush and a drawer at my place but I’m sharing a closet at his place. It doesn’t seem to stress him out so I wonder should I feel stressed?

“Hey Sally! Are you okay?” Will voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah… I just had a lot on my mind that’s it.” I just want to leave it at that but the way he is looking at me makes me pause.

“I’d like to know what has twisted you up in knots…”

“It’s really nothing… Are you ready to go?” I try to find my purse but Will gets in my way. He is deceptively fast.

“Hey, I don’t wanna push you but I would like you to trust me enough to tell me what’s going on with you… in your own time babe…” He just rubs my arms up and down and starts walking away and think to myself why am I doing this? Why am I overthinking everything? He isn’t Wyatt I don’t have to shrink myself.

“I trust you Will… I really trust you I was just second guessing myself. I started freaking myself out because I was wondering to myself if I was over staying my welcome here... I don’t want to cram your space and I don’t know if we are moving too fast.” My insecurities are popping up at the wrong time and I never used to be this way but fighting for a lost relationship can do that to you.

“Hey if you feel we are moving too fast then I can slow down to the speed you want Sally... If we are being honest… I like waking up to you every morning. Even with crust in your eye and drool on your pillow it’s the most welcoming sight. When we get up for work I like making you your morning coffee. You like it the way my dad like bourbon straight up… as is. Sally I love you and I definitely love you enough to do what you need me to do…” Ugh I hate that I have to thank Steffy for pushing me to go on that date with Will because I wouldn’t have known how good I could have it without her meddling.

“Gingy you mean that? So if I said I wanted to move in you would have no qualms about that?!” I decide to press my luck because grandma didn’t raise a girl who plays it safe.

“You basically already live here… I live closer to your job so if you want to make it official I’m all for it.” It’s so easy to want to disbelieve everything that’s just been said to me but I look in his eyes and I know it’s the honest truth.

“Okay…”

“If I knew it would be that easy I would have done this before…” Did he want me to move in sooner? It brings a smile to my face at the idea of co-habitation.

“You wanted me to move in sooner?” It makes my heart smile so big to know my feelings are as serious as his.

“Are you kidding Sally?! I’m in love with you… Like I’d pummel anyone at the playground if they pulled your pigtails kind of love.”

“You’re such a dork. I’m in love with you too. I should trust it. I can’t allow my prior relationships stop me from enjoying us.”

“I won’t let my prior relationships do that to us either. I just let myself go when I’m with you. No hangups, no second guesses just letting the love be unencumbered.”

“Is it hard for you too?” He makes it look so easy I want to know if I’m just being neurotic.

We get our stuff and head out the door. I almost forgot I had talked about going to the Open Mic until he said he was getting his wallet… We get to the car and I realize he didn’t answer.

“To answer your question… no it isn’t hard for me too. That day I met you for the first time in the restaurant when you and Steffy were having lunch and we struck up our own conversation… I smiled so much that my cheeks hurt. Then my brother tells me if I don’t on this date then he’s in the doghouse so as the big brother I was like why not? Go on a date with the woman who kept a smile on my face even hours after our encounter… what a chore?!” As Will explains the whole rundown of the things that lead to our date it makes me happy. Steffy pushed me to move on after I said I was.

“So you went on the date so your brother could have sex?” I’m just ribbing him which is always fun.

“I’m sure that’s why my brother wanted me to go on the date but I had been talking to my brother about the beautiful redhead all afternoon and then he gets a text and says I’m going to go on a date with her. I hadn’t had many successful dates since moving here.” I feel like he’s being an open book and even though we talk so much we don’t really speak about our exes maybe because it doesn’t matter for us but it matters…

“Did you have any serious relationships before…” It’s nice to be able to ask Will things and not have to worry how to phrase them or frame it like I’m a lawyer.

“Yeah a few but I almost got married but never made it down the aisle…”

“Whoa! You almost got married?!”

“Yeah it’s in the past it was my longest relationship but it didn’t work out. It was a relationship where we could never get on the same page. Natalie’s a good person but it’s like when two puzzle pieces can’t fix no matter how hard you try. I am glad we didn’t end up married it would have been horrible. The relationship always had an expiration date but you know my family’s Irish Catholic it’s frowned upon to get divorced. I would have stuck it out and I would have never left Chicago… never stop practicing emergency medicine and certainly not fall in love.”

“How can you be so certain you are in love?” I don’t disbelieve him but he was in a relationship for years and almost married the woman. I want to know how this is different…

“I’ve never felt this before. I won’t lie maybe being in love can feel different with different people but it never felt this easy. I don’t feel this overwhelming stress around you if anything you take it away. I haven’t ever felt that way Sally… I don’t know how to explain it. The night a few weeks back when you were drunk begging me—”

“Excuse you I was not begging!” How dare he?

“Excuse me yes you were! There’s video evidence of it so… yeah! Anyways that night when you looked me in the eye begging me to be the father to your gingy children was probably one of my happiest days on this earth.”

“One of your happiest days was dealing with me drunk as a skunk…” I just laugh at him.

“Drunk as a skunk or not I never mind seeing you but I had it in my mind that I do want kids with you… one day in the future. I could see myself doing that if it was with you…”

“So we are going to have our red-headed kids?”

“Well yes and no…”

“I don’t know what that means…” Sometimes he is just such a nerd.

“Genetics is not so cut and dry even with us being both redheadeds. We both clearly incomplete dominant redheads. There’s different mutations for red hair. We do have higher chances of having children with red hair but we could also have a child that resembles Jay… when he grows out his beard it’s ginger but the hair on his head isn’t.”

“I thought with us both having red hair it’s a wrap… That’s what I learned in bio class in high school.”

“Punnett squares are useful but they are primitive and genetics has come so far and scientists and doctors understand it more.”

“So was that bullshit I learned in school?”

“No it isn’t but the whole thing about science is that it’s about discovery babe. More evidence the more informed we can be about our answers and in our health. It’s a good thing we are both incomplete dominant redheads versus people who are ‘pure’ redheads. Skin cancer is higher for redheads and ‘pure’ redheads have the highest risk. Genetic diversity is important for health and can be the first line of defense for diseases especially those that are genetic…” It’s really sexy to see Will in his element.

“You know you talking like that makes me horny. It’s so hot hearing you talk about things you know. It’s weird to feel turned on and learn at the same time…”

“I do aim to inform and perform…”

“Gingy, oh my goodness your foreplay needs work! But I won’t lie I am turned on by your nerdiness. Let’s get this Open Mic over with so I can have my way with you later.” I am really enjoying this turn of events and I actually want to thank Wyatt. Our crummy ending would have never made me appreciate fully how wonderful Will is and how lucky I am to find him.

I know enough to know that Will wants to be the real deal and most importantly I want him to be… I don’t even know how my life can get any better than it is right now...

**I am really upset that the show is trying to do away with Sally Spectra and is going about it in the most horrible fashion. Katie can't keep her trap shut for anything and Sally reuniting with Wyatt possibly because she is dying is the biggest type of disrespect Brad Bell can do to her character. Such a strong and vibrant woman either being killed by Brad Bell or worse they use this storyline as a tired trope of having her "steal" Wyatt by using her sickness that she miraculously recovers from but keeps secret and then it is exposed only for him to leave her yet again for Flo. Stop butchering Sally in order to prop up not only Flo but Wyatt as well. There needs to be more women writers because all of the women on the show are only shown that they are nothing without men and it's so scarce on the show that Brad Bell has to have multiple triangles on the show when it's been hung to dry. Sorry just over having Sally have a storyline like this while Steffy is shown to be a heaping mess that can't stop crying. I'm really over it all the butchering.**


	43. Chapter 43

Steffy’s POV

It’s finally over! Awards season is done, and we have had such a great run and I’m so incredibly proud of everyone involved. We have gotten such good press for a strong showing with a slate of designs that were worn. We have so many purchase orders that we are having to search far and wide for some fabrics. It’s a great problem to be in demand. I don’t know the last time we had such a strong return on investment. It has really upped the value of the company and I know our Q4 is going to be our best in nearly two decades. It makes me feel great to know that this aggressive showing will make the company more profitable than Brooke’s Bedroom. Even when it is accounted for the value back then versus now.

I want it to be known that Brooke is done here and so is her input. I know Dad is hurt but I’m glad his divorce went through. Thank goodness they had been married enough times that they had a prenup that kept everything separate. I haven’t seen Dad much outside of work but I guess he has to have his own life. Grandad said he moved out, so I reckon that Dad is fine living on his own. I just worry sometimes if he gets lonely.

He’s come over for dinner several times and we love having him but each time he leaves pretty early not even Douglas can keep him there. I try not to pry too much into his personal life, but he does tell me he is fine.

“Hey baby… are you paying attention?” I see three pairs of eyes staring at me and I realize I don’t have a clue of what’s going on?  
  


“Sorry everybody I was in my own head thinking about work! What happening?”

“Well Dougie said he was hungry, and you didn’t want to make anything tonight and we were throwing out choices and you didn’t say anything.” As Jay explains everything I just Kelly in his lap and Douglas cuddled into his side and for a selfish second I wonder why I couldn’t have met him sooner and Kelly be his…

“Well why can’t you make anything?” I wonder why Jay didn’t offer…

“Mommy, Jay did offer but his food isn’t as good as yours…” Douglas has this way to make feel people look foolish and unprepared and it’s clear he spends a lot of time with mom because that’s certainly her influence.

“Flattery will get you everywhere baby!” I reach over and kiss Dougie’s cheek…

“Come on! I don’t get a kiss too?!” Jay is downright petulant sometimes and I love it.

“I don’t think you deserve one… what are we going to do about dinner?” I want to know because I’m getting kind of hungry myself.

“How about we go out to eat?! How about we go to Benihana’s?” Oh no this fool did not?!

“What’s Beni Hannah?” As soon as Douglas asks, I know this is going to be where we go…

“It’s a restaurant where they make your food in front of you!” Jay just ruffles Dougie’s hair and he knows he has won. He just looks so smug and I resist rolling my eyes.

“Mommy can we go please?!” Douglas pleads with me and I have to decide soon because the boy is hungry and the nearest one is in Santa Monica.

“Jay!” Kelly uses her very limited vocabulary to get some attention.

“Its obvious Kelly’s vote is with me isn’t that right Ms. Kelly?!” He just kisses her face and I just look at the girl no resolve! Fooled by his charms like everyone else.

“I vote for Jay too…” Douglas cuddles more into Jay’s side and that cocky motherfucker knows his idea is the winner.

“Douglas, we know mommy is the boss? What do you say mama?” Jay does not play fair to sic the kids on me.

“I guess we are going to Benihana’s. We should get ready since we are all hungry. Jay baby can you pack a bag for Kelly please. If we go, I’m going to need to feed her first before she eats some of the food they have there.”

“You got it baby. Dougie go get ready… you are going to have so much fun I promise!” Jay gets Douglas on board and the boy shoots up off the couch and is getting ready.

“You don’t fight fair Jay Halstead…”

“Like you’re one to talk Stephanie Douglas Forrester…” This bastard really knows how to push my buttons.

“I don’t even know what you are talking about?”

He gets close to me like he’s telling me a secret and I think he’s going to kiss me.

“Says the woman who will fog my mind by massaging my dick to get her way… I think not my love…” He whispers in my ear and he gets me bothered.

“I never said I fought fair baby. I play to win, and I usually do…” I can’t lie having my babe describe my exploits makes me laugh.

“I definitely don’t mind you winning. Kelly do you mind mommy winning?” It’s so sweet to see them interact.

“Jay!” It’s her favorite new word but it’s great that it’s only one syllable. It was hard when Liam stopped visiting and worse when I was proven right with him trying to beat me to the punch and use Kelly as a pawn to get control of Beth. But I was happy Carter’s team moves with quickness. The judge established a custody agreement. Of course something always happens on his days where he can’t take Kelly. Giving me excuses but I’m not protecting him now he’s burying himself and who knows what he thinks.

Jay living with us helps but a balm on it, but she knows Liam is missing. He was so involved before which gives Kelly memories which means she has something to miss. I hate the fact my baby has to be strong because her father is… someone who always gets sidetracked with something… I’m glad I woke up myself but I did do a disservice to my child. I didn’t want abandonment to touch her life, but I refuse to compromise myself in order for Liam to give a damn.

“That’s my name baby. You did so good…” He gives a sweet kiss on her cheek and his stubble makes her giggle and it’s these moments.

I go to give my man a kiss and try to help Douglas but when I try, I feel these pudgy baby hands trying to push me and this baby is giving me some attitude! I still kiss because I work out and I’m stronger than this baby and she is sure as hell not going to stop me.

When I open my eyes, I see that smug ass face shining through and makes Kelly do a little dance and I roll my eyes.

“Looks like Kelly doesn’t want to share me… is that right Ms. Kelly?” She hears him say her name and she has googly eyes. The girl crumbles like potato chips.

“Can you please pack her food please babe… I hope there isn’t a wait… it must always be busy there…”

“You leave that up to me baby…” I assume he is going to try to get us reservations.

“Okay…” I get up and go to Dougie’s room. When I get there I laugh because he has two outfits on his bed. I guess we never told this boy the occasion… he is just so cute.

“Hi babe, look at you being so cute. What you are wearing is fine for Benihana’s honey…”

“Oh I didn’t know so I was thinking but if this is already fine then I’m ready mommy!” He runs to me and Dougie is a healthy 5-year-old so he has got some weight to him but I can still lift him easy.

We go to the living room and I find my other roommates ready.

“Baby do you want to switch?” He is so thoughtful. He is more equipped to holding Douglas longer than I am if Douglas wants that.

“I don’t know if that’s okay with Kelly so…”

“You wanna go to mommy Kelly Kels?” Of course the girl nods even though she doesn’t know what she is agreeing too.

“Douglas do you wanna walk or Jay to carry you?” The boy can walk, and he usually does want that so I figure I should ask.

“Piggyback!”

“I got you bud!” So we make our switch and Kelly doesn’t give much fuss which I am grateful for. She even doesn’t mind me today and she makes me so happy I give her a kiss and my girl gives me a smile on her mother can get.

When we get to the car we get the kids settled and I get in the passenger side and Jay likes to drive one handed most of the time so our hands tend to meet at the armrest and it feels ridiculous that I love feeling that giddy feeling when hold hands or lock fingers. Sometimes he picks up my hand and kisses it and sometimes I find that Douglas does the same thing to Kelly and it’s such a beautiful sight to see the babies care for one another like this. It makes Kelly giggles and I feel happy that our love blossoms goodness that everyone feels happy and safe. When you have love so good you realize how much emotional trauma you endured in the past.

For so long I felt tortured by love and I felt incomplete without it even though it only served to hurt me in the end but then I think to what I have now and I feel it makes me more successful in more aspects of my life. In the past I wanted to be the best at my job because I had the motivation to prove something and my job was the only thing, I felt I could succeed in. Having Jay makes me realize I can be more successful because I’m in the right mindset to succeed but I have more things in my life besides my job that gives me the same kind of happiness.

“What’s going on in your head babe?”

“I’d rather here you and Dougie chat it’s relaxing me, and it puts Kelly to sleep like nothing else.” I can’t help but joke at their expense but sure enough they both look at my baby and I know she is lights out.

“Well let me tell you about my day then Jay!” Douglas starts his exposition and I close my eyes and hear the boy give every single detail of his day and Jay entertains him by asking him questions and shows his engagement and I just smile.

It takes us about half an hour to get to the restaurants. And they had a table for us when we got there. Jay apparently requested we get somewhere as private as possible and no one would be joining us because he paid for us to have a private table. I definitely wouldn’t mind sharing because that’s kind of makes the experience more fun, but it was good thinking just in case Kelly has a fit and screams which would not be enjoyable for people who didn’t ask for all of that. Kelly doesn’t usually throw tantrums but she’s teething so she can’t help herself sometimes.

We have Douglas sit right in the middle because we want to make this experience for him. I haven’t been here in a while but I do remember my go to order and Jay shows Douglas everything he can choose because said ‘duck the kids menu my guy is getting the real menu’ which helps me out because Douglas will have leftovers for days. Jay asks for extra meals and I look at him like he’s crazy but he explains he’s being nice and ordering food for Will and Sally to deliver when we get home and I think that’s really thoughtful of him.

I give Douglas some of the sushi and he liked it but I don’t know if it’s the most delicious thing he ever tasted like he exclaims which I think must come from the fact that he was so hungry. He immediately said the salad and the onion soup were the most delicious and I can’t see Jay’s face because he’s talking to Douglas while I’m feeding Kelly but I can feel his smugness it radiates like a second cologne.

When the chef comes, I see all three of them are so excited and I’m so glad I listened. The showmanship the chef does really makes us happy and it’s great we had a family date night and I think to myself I want to do this more.

Jay warns Douglas to not eat so much of his food or he won’t have any room for dessert and I recently lifted Douglas’s no ice cream rule and he is so excited to hear that ice cream is a dessert he can have. Douglas does the most Douglas thing and asks the chef for his autograph and it shocked the chef but it made his day. We thanked him and we have so much food left over because Jay argues that we should have it as leftovers for the rest of the week and Douglas is a traitor it doesn’t take much for the boy to switch his loyalties… he can be bribed with food and treats and I just shake my head.

After we pay the bill and thank the staff for the hospitality, we buckle the kids up and head home.

“You know I have no problems with a ‘thank you Jay this has made my day’” I was about to say something slick but Douglas starts talking before I get a chance.

“Thank you Jay, this has made my day!” I just start snickering that Douglas is unintentionally trolling. I could just kiss him.

“You are very welcome Dougie Fresh! I wonder if mama feels the same?!” He knows that just lost at his own game but Jay is nothing if not persistent.

“Thank you Jay, it was a great idea to take us here. I love you baby.” I reach over to kiss his cheek and his sweet smiles for me make my heart pitter patter.

“Mommy is Jay going to get a treat for his idea?” Douglas is his hype man and he does his job well…

“Douglas, I know I’m getting a really good treat tonight! I can’t wait!” He’s downright disgusting and it gets me hot and bothered.

“Mommy, I spoke with my Granty and she said she made something special for me early.” I just remembered I brought the brownies in but I forgot to tell him. The boy is like a bill collector I swear.

“Pam made us desserts I can’t wait!”

“I don’t know about us Jay ,but she definitely brought some for me and my friends. It’s my friend’s birthday party in class tomorrow and I asked Granty Pam for them.”

Aww Jay looks sad that he might not get any and it makes me laugh to see this man pout.

“Yes baby, I brought them in she made a batch of Rocky Road and a batch of red velvet cheesecake for the party.” They looked so good and I had to remember it was for children, so I stopped myself.

“Yay! I can’t wait for everyone to taste them!”

We make it back home and Jay carries all the bags while I carry Kelly and hold Douglas’s hand. We go to Will’s place to give Will and Sally their food.

They were so happy, and I definitely peeped they must have been getting their freak on because Sally girl you look like you were having a good time. I make sure to leave before Douglas the detective start asking questions. The couple thanks us and we go home.

Douglas looks at the desserts for the party and I know the boy wants some even though his stomach will protest anymore food. He does steer himself for the living room eventually.

“Did Pam really not make any more brownies?” He pouts but when taps her hand on his face he smiles again.

“Shush… My aunt may have made us some brownies but it’s in our room for safekeeping.”

“I love Pam so much I swear. She always looking out for us.”

“Well let’s see if you can keep your mouth shut then.” If he let’s the secret out it’s his brownies not mine that will be eaten.

“I won’t even say a word will I Kelly?” I roll my eyes and go to the living room. This food definitely hit Douglas because he is half asleep on the couch.

“Mommy I’m tired…”

“I know baby let’s get your teeth brushed and put you to bed.” I pick Douglas up and help him get ready to sleep. It didn’t take us long because he didn’t even ask for a story or even to be tucked in. When I get back, I see Kelly in her little napping bed we have for her and Jay on the couch.

“She was getting sleepy, but I figured you’d want to put her to bed.” He’s just there minding his business watching tv and I go to him and kiss him. He drops the remote and before I know it my legs around his waist and he’s kissing my neck.

“Babe, we should stop and save this for the bedroom and well not here. Let me put Kelly to bed and we can pick up where we left off. In the meantime you can try to find the snacks.”

“You’re not going to tell me where they are?” He’s on top of me huffing and puffing and I do my best to not laugh in his face.

“Where’s the fun in me telling you where they are. You’ll have a greater appreciation for them if you find them instead of me telling you.” I give him a dirty kiss and slide my leg into his groin, and I feel him hard and I do my best to agitate him. I’m successful because I hear him grunt, I push him off me and pick up Kelly.

He says he will get me back and I think to myself I can’t wait…


	44. Chapter 44

Steffy’s POV

When I wake up I look at Jay getting ready for his day and he just looks at me funny.

“Babe you not getting ready for work?” He climbs back into bed and plants a kiss on my lips and it makes me giggle.

“No I told you I was taking a four-day work week this week. I wanted to take a mini break after the hectic season we had. I want to sleep in today. In a perfect world you would be right here with me.” I would love for us to spend the day together while Douglas is at school. Kelly is going to have a playdate with Beth with my mom I have a day to myself well most of it until I have to pick up Douglas.

“Damn today is Friday isn’t it… half the time I never know what day it is and clearly today is one of those days. If I had half a mind I would have moved the meeting I have today to yesterday because I didn’t have as much work yesterday. We could have a day to ourselves.”

“What do you have to do after?!” I miss having some us time even though we have our date nights it would be nice to spend the day with each other.

“I have three meetings but I get out around noon. I can tell my team not too schedule any last minute meetings so I could spend some time with you. You could get some more sleep too.”

“That would be so great honey. I would love to spend some time with you where it’s us.” It’s hard to squeeze time where we are alone I’m glad to have help.

“I’ll make it happen baby I don’t care what it takes. Do you need me to take Dougie to school?”

“Thank you but no Thomas is coming over to get Douglas and he is going to spend the weekend with him.”

“I’ll miss Dougie but do you maybe want to getaway for the weekend then. We can take Kelly of course but maybe we can drive somewhere and have a mini vacation.” When Jay speaks it gives me an idea and it makes me so happy but it is incredibly dorky.

“That’s actually a really great idea babe. A weekend getaway sounds amazing!”

“You make it sound like my ideas are good far and inbetween.”

“I didn’t say that babe you did.” As I say this the doorbell rings and Jay just tells me to go back to sleep.

He closes the door so I can’t hear him interacting with my brother but they have become fast friends since their little dinner.

My door opens and I see Douglas with his backpack ready to conquer the school day.

“Hi mommy!”

“Hi baby! You ready for school?”

“Yes! I’m going to miss you this weekend. You have to promise you won’t have any fun without me.” He pouts and this boy just makes me smile.

“I promise I will make myself miserable until you return my love.”

“You can be happy but just no fun!”

“Okay Captain… how about next weekend I will save all the fun and surprise you.”

“Is it better than going hiking?!” I don’t think Douglas finds anything better than finding stuff on the trail so he can show off for his friends but I know how to impress him.

“Baby it will be 500 times better than the hiking trail I promise.”

“That’s a big promise! I don’t think I can wait a week…” Douglas tries to bring his negotiation face but I’m not Jay I don’t crack.

“You will have to honey just focus on today and don’t forgot the brownies. And I’m sure you want to take your leftovers from last night.”

“Yeah I’m going to miss you while I’m gone.”

“I already miss you honey… but we can FaceTime if you want and I promise next weekend we will have so much fun when I show you the surprise.” I just hug him it’s going to be the first time that we haven’t slept under the same roof since he stayed with grandad for that night when I went on my first date with Jay.

“I love you…” He kisses my cheek and I ruffle his head and he goes…

After a couple of minutes I get back into bed and I hear the door open again.

“That was Thomas I’m guessing?”

“You got that half right… Your mom was here to collect Keke too so we are alone.”

“Hmm Keke that’s a new one…”

“She seemed to like it so it kind of stuck even your mom was heart eyes over the nickname.” Everyday it seems like Jay cements himself more into the family and it makes my heart sing.

“What time did my mom want us to pick up _Keke_?” I try on the nickname and I decide I like it.

“She said we could come around 4:30…”

“That sounds good to me… I was thinking about that getaway you were talking about and don’t laugh but let’s go to Vegas this weekend and I wanted to go to Disneyland next weekend.”

“You want us to take Keke to Vegas babe?!”

“Yes just listen please… Vegas has a lot of family friendly things we can do and its fun.” It’s not like I’m going to take the baby to the club.

“I don’t know maybe we could go to San Diego and take her to the pier and shit like that. I’d like to save Vegas for a trip for us adults.” He does make a point but I hate to concede anything to him because of his smugness.

“Fine we’ll go there I guess... Do you want to drive?”

“How about we take Amtrak?! We don’t have to do any of the driving and Keke would be more comfortable in a bigger space and closer to us than the car.” I never really think to take the train but that’s a really good idea since flights make Kelly uncomfortable because of her ears popping.

“That’s a really good idea. Maybe we could take Amtrak to Anaheim too? I wanted to have a surprise for Douglas next weekend and he’s never been to Disneyland before and I think he would love it…”

“I’m totally game but one day we have to go to Disney World and see how they compare?” Jay talking so casually about the future makes my dumb smile appear.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave I wanna do bad things with you…” He can be seductive when he wants to be and he’s leaving me in a bind.

“Hurry home after your meetings. If I have to satisfy myself I would feel really bad for you.”

“You know you’re evil right?”

“You say the sweetest things Jay Halstead… now get out…” He kisses me one last time and he’s gone.

One would think I really could sleep in but they would be wrong. Now that everyone is out the house means it’s laundry time. I get to do the laundry of all my roommates. By the time Jay gets back I might just be done with them. My day off is really just me catching up on the home stuff.

I didn’t realize so much time passed by because the door is being opened and I hear my honey’s voice and I run to his voice and jump in his arms.

“You’re happy to see me!” He just laughs but he just doesn’t know…

“I am I missed you so much… I finished everyone’s laundry and was watching some tv. I don’t even mind that you’re late because you here.” I hold him tight to me. I’m such a tactile person him being close feels like endorphins are exploding in my head.

“I know baby… I’m sorry I lost track of time but we have some free time we can spend with each other. What do you want to do for lunch? Did you even eat breakfast?” He just starts carrying me to the kitchen.

“No I didn’t because I knew our lunch wouldn’t be far off so I wanted to share my meal with you.”

“Do you want to eat some leftovers?”

“Sounds yummy…” I leer at him and he is just as wicked as me.

“What am I going to do with you Stephanie?”

“Whatever I want you too…” He laughs at me and I kiss it away.

“And what do you want me to do?”

“Well I folded all the laundry… I mean all of it I deserve a reward.”

“Well I need to reward that then.” He carries me to the bedroom and we just look each other in the eye and just giggle at each other. I’ve never felt so connected to someone before.

He lays me on the bed traces his fingers across my leg and it makes me shiver and when he chuckles it turns me on. It’s a chuckle that’s low in his chest and my eyes flutter close and he kisses my inner thigh and it makes me moan.

He unsettles me so much. He makes me want to crawl out of my skin from all the teasing but I also never want him to stop. When he kisses my bikini line I shake my head in frustration and he stops teasing and licks my clit and I pinch my nipples.

He being the bastard he is starts spelling his name with his tongue but then he keeps going and spells Stef and my smile threatens to split my face. My legs can’t stop themselves and lock his head in place. His laugh when he sucks like hoover creates this delicious vibration and I feel my legs give out and I just enjoy my orgasm. My honey knows exactly how to please me and I think how happy our weekend is going to be.


	45. Chapter 45

Steffy’s POV

Jay keeps warning me that I need to pack light and that we are only going to be gone a weekend but it’s so hard. We almost get into a fight when he keeps saying this or that won’t be needed. He’s so annoying! When I look over at his luggage, I think he is talking all this stuff and he didn’t even start packing anything.

“You are doing all this talking about what I should and shouldn’t pack yet you didn’t even start.” I huff at him because I’m annoyed.

“Baby I’ve been done for an hour. We are only going to be gone for two nights. I have two outfits, two pairs of shoes, two sets of pajamas and swim shorts just in case. It shouldn’t take more than five minutes for me to choose.” I just narrow my eyes at his answer. He comes to hug me and bury myself in the embrace because I love being in his arms.

“I’m going overboard?”

“Just a little… it’s a weekend getaway not a full-fledged vacation. We have to pack Keke’s stuff and pick her up. You know how your mom is about punctuality and she will blame me for it. I was late to dinner once and now it’s my downfall.” He is right I lost track of time and who knows what the traffic will look like on a Friday…

“Well you shouldn’t have been late but I do need to hurry up.” I follow Jay’s example and settle for simple outfits. And pack clothes for Kelly and I have her bag ready.

We race to get to my mom’s house on time because I don’t need a lecture and potentially miss our train. We have to get Kelly quickly and skedaddle.

When we get to my mom’s house, I’m already out the car before Jay turns the car off. I ring the doorbell and it takes a minute but my mom greets us at the door.

“Hmm 4:29 and here I thought you’d be late…” She just laughs at Jay… he looks at me and his face screams I told you so.

“Hi mom…” I give her a hug it’s felt like so long since I’ve seen her. As she hugs Jay, I see Kelly in the living room and it’s like it’s just the two of us. Looking into my baby’s eyes is like looking into my mom’s eyes. I know its kind of shallow and selfish but I’m happy that Kelly resembles my side of the family. I love her looking like us… science didn’t let me down. Her beautiful dark hair… vibrant eyes. I love that Douglas and Kelly look like mom. She is the fabric that holds us together and its beautiful to see mini-me’s of her walking around.

Kelly is happy to see me and I missed my baby girl. I want to be strong, happy and assured for her.

“Mom have any plans this weekend?”

“I’m going upstate to meet an old friend but that’s about it. Are you two doing anything?” I’m glad mom is just out here living her best life and not letting it stop her.

“Well we decided to have a little getaway… We are going to San Diego…” Jay can’t help himself he’s so annoying.

“Aww you have to take Keke to the zoo! She’ll love being there.” So mom is definitely loving the nickname.

“That’s on our list and the pier… but I think we’ll probably do some walking and stumble upon some fun activities.” The spontaneous part inside wants to see what might fall into our laps by just being on the prowl.

“Yeah I’m pretty psyched!” It makes me so happy to see Jay comfortable with my family. I wonder about the day I meet his dad.

“Well you two are going to have to take pictures. I want to see how my granddaughter at the zoo and the pier and just about anywhere she goes!” I love how mom is telling us this versus asking.

“Definitely will do I promise mom. We should go because we have to get to the Amtrak station.” I hand Kelly to Jay and I give my mom a hug and kiss and we go.

I reach for Jay’s free hand and my mom escorts us out her house and I’m so excited for our trip. I kiss his shoulder and he whispers his love for me. Kelly looks at him with a smile and I guess she thinks he’s speaking to her but then I realize he just might be and I laugh.

After I get Kelly settled in, we travel to the Amtrak station. We could have taken an uber but we just decide to park in the extended parking section.

The Amtrak is really nice. I don’t know why I never really thought of taking the train. I think I want to try this more and travel to some other places in Cali. They don’t have seatbelts on trains, so we take turns with Kelly in our laps. I feed her a snack and almost on cue it makes her sleepy.

We talk about mundane things and order some snacks and it felt like no time past at all even though we see a beautiful sunset on the train and we are here in San Diego. I’m really glad that Jay convinced me to not over pack because it’s only two of us and we quite a bit of things to carry. If I had packed the way I was thinking. We would have had a lot more stuff to carry and Kelly’s stroller is unavoidable.

It’s easier for us to navigate with one carry-on bag and a bookbag with our laptops. Jay is really good at planning this getaway because he had already called for a car. I was just going to wing it and do it when we got here.

“You don’t have to say it because I know it’s going through your mind and you’re welcome.” I hate the fact we know each other so well because he can perfectly time when he is going to be smug. He points to his cheek and I go to give him a kiss but I use teeth and give him a little love bite. My tongue touches his stubble and it excites me.

“Come on Stephanie, let’s keep it PG there’s children around.” He actually gives me a tsk and I just roll my eyes.

We get into the car and I think we should just settle ourselves in the hotel and maybe order room service or one of us get some takeout.

When we get to the hotel I’m so impressed with Jay. He chose a baby-friendly hotel that had a crib available for Kelly. Ever since having her I don’t really like traveling because sometimes accommodations can be really lacking for traveling with infants and toddlers. The Loews hotel is so pretty and I assume the only reason we are staying here is because Jay doesn’t already have a hotel in the area.

The front desk girl thought she was cute flirting with him and I still marvel at how much a smooth talker Jay can be doesn’t notice when women are flirting with him.

I know it’s kinda evil but I roll up. Kelly is up and wants to be out of her stroller. I have her in my arms and I park that stroller and stroke his back with free hand and I know Kelly is going to want to be with him.

“Keke you’re up!” He kisses my baby and I innocently look at the girl and her smile quickly faded into understanding. He is having fun tickling her and Kelly’s giggles and hides into his chest.

“Here’s your room keys Mr. Halstead. Thank you for staying with the Loews Hotel.

“Baby can you get the keys…” I just smile at the girl as she gives me the keys and I tell her goodnight and I walk away triumphant with Kelly’s stroller.

“Girl looks like you played yourself. That man had a whole ass family and wifey pretty too…” I walk slowly enough I catch her coworker cackling at this desk agent and I hold my laughter in but it’s so hard.

“I think Keke’s diaper needs to be changed. She’s not laughing at the faces I’m making…” Jay declares this as we step into the elevator and he might be right. He still tries to make faces and she has a little smile but not those laughs like she usually does.

When we get to our suite everything has already been setup for Kelly and I’m so happy because it’s one less stress to think about.

I get us settled and give Jay the diaper bag and he distracts Kelly with his stupid faces while he changes her diaper. I was thinking of staying in but I’m thinking she doesn’t look tired. I want to find some San Diego cuisine.

“Do you want to stay in or do you want to stay in?” I want to gauge if he’s tired himself.

“It’s only 8:30pm… I’m with the Queen of trying new restaurants and you’re rubbing off on me babe. Let’s find something to eat out. Keke looks refreshed now that she has her new diaper.”

“Let me do some research and maybe we can walk there. Have a romantic stroll or whatever.” He rolls his eyes at me and goes back to playing with my mini-me.

I start to look for places close to us and the places that are close would be within walking distance and there’s nothing close except the restaurants at the hotel.

“Babe, I found some places that seem good but they aren’t in walking distance. There are the hotel restaurants but we can take a quick uber. I walk towards them and sit next to him. I feel his arm snake around me and it makes it so easy to rest my head on his shoulder. I scroll at the places but I want to try this City Tacos place. Had pretty good reviews and many recent so why not.

“Yeah sounds like it could be fun. I am pretty hungry and I’m a sucker for tacos.” I’m glad he agrees because I was going to eat tacos regardless where we went

“All right let me feed her and then we can go.” Feeding Kelly hasn’t been as difficult on vacation as it is at home. But then again, she really only gets wild when I try and give her a little bit of the food all of us eat.

I’m so excited to go get these tacos. The place is less than three miles but it would take like an hour to just casually walk there and that’s not appetizing at the moment.

They have highchairs so we don’t have to keep Kelly in her stroller which is great because I want her to be able to interact with us instead of being stuck.

There are so many good options to choose from but I decide I’m just going to get several tacos and not over do it because I don’t want to bring leftovers home. Jay likes the sound of the surf and turf burrito and so do I.

I want to start planning a little bit of our day tomorrow and I think about going to the zoo first and then the pier and he agrees that sounds like the best option. I can’t wait for Kelly to see all the sights. I know she won’t remember this when she is older but I like introducing new things to her because they make her engaged and happy.

Jay gives me a breakdown of some funny gossip he apparently shouldn’t know going down at his job and it makes me laugh. I trade him a story for a story for the most outrageous things his staff has done. I’m used to dealing with crazies and internal wars but its fun to hear about commonplace everyday run of the mill workplace disfunction and not corporate takeovers from the inside.

I don’t know how many times I just laugh at myself when I don’t believe how my life has turned out. When Kelly was born, I was in such a different headspace and I did the most to try and keep what I thought would be my perfect little family. The family that was meant for me wasn’t that. I fought so hard for an illusion. The family I’m building is something I never envisioned. I never thought of thinking about the future in my personal life. I never had a foundation to think about those things. I’ve been married before but I’m seeing that the foundation to last wasn’t there.

It certainly could have been with Wyatt maybe because he has slightly more sense than Liam but eventually, I would have had to fight for him with someone like Flo or who else knows but I have a man who’s about me and only me. Love and protect me like an equal would for their partner and not a damsel. 

He’s so good with Kelly and Douglas and my parents and grandad. I wouldn’t appreciate this relationship as much if I didn’t have such shitty ones before.

“Hey sweetheart are you okay?!” His voice snaps me back to the present...

“Yeah I’m fine why?” He looks like a concerned chipmunk due to the burrito he’s chewing.

“You’re crying or were and I know it can’t be because I’m eating like a slob because you are used to that…” He never stops making me laugh…

“You complete me… not in some dumb cliché way but you rise to the occasion. You love me and not by just saying the words. You show me countless times. You prove it without even trying because I don’t ever doubt that you have my back… I feel it in my bones and I guess it brings tears to my eyes but the best kind.” I’m literally crying over my tacos and Jay’s mouth is full of burrito and Kelly’s got her fingers holding my index finger and this is our perfect moment.

Jay puts his burrito down and wipes his hands and reaches for the hand that Kelly is holding and puts his hand.

“I’m not really a poetic kinda guy. Like I read the stuff but I can’t create beautiful sonnets and recite them to you. The first time I saw you as the elevator closed and right before you called me a douche… I looked into your eyes and it struck me like lightning. I was immobilized but I felt my heart through my fingertips. I had seen someone approaching and I was reaching for the door open button on the elevator but seeing you froze me still. When I found my faculties again, I tried to press the button but the doors had already closed.

When you called me a douche all I heard was Will laughing. I needed to know who you were so I asked my property manager to tell me and I don’t usually take interest from prospective buyers. I just wanted to see you again. The first time I whispered in your ear it was a gamble. I’m not usually so forward but I had too. When I saw you on the roof making these plans… how you were with Douglas and your grandfather I was just hoping you weren’t married. I said to myself if she’s single then go for it.

When your grandfather basically told us to go on that date, I was so happy. I was so nervous I’d fuck it up. Will had to calm me down a couple times. When we went on our second date, I was still nervous but cautiously excited then I just started to fall in love. I talk to my dad and Will about it and my dad laughs he’s not the sappy type but he loves the way you make me feel.

I love falling asleep next to you and waking up with you. Eating dinner with you… feeding Keke… playing with Douglas… I love it all. I have a pretty small family but you gave me a family… your heart. You have my heart… Stephanie Douglas Forrester the second and one day you’ll be my wife if you’re inclined when I ask you.” His hand is still over mine and Kelly’s and she just looks at the both of us and I just am speechless over his speech.

“Really?!” I feel his hand loosening… “You just had to put in the fact that I’m a junior. You want me to be your wife if I’m inclined…” He makes me blush and I’m not wearing any makeup so it really shows.

“One day I will ask you and I will make it special and you won’t see it coming.”

“I’d marry you tomorrow…”

“Umm how about no… your mother would blend me into a smoothie if I did that. I know you Stephanie… you like being spontaneous but not with this. I know you really want those who love you most to share that day with you and I do too… I want my dad… my friends… my brother to see a reflection of my love to you.” I almost cry again because all the times I got married to Liam and Wyatt were exactly like that. I made hasty decisions tried to chase it and they were my worst decisions. I don’t have to do that with Jay… I have no doubts so there’s no need to rush. We have each other and I think to Aunt Felicia’s old nickname and I tweak it in my head now… Steffy & Jay.


	46. Chapter 46

Steffy’s POV

Last night was almost magical. It’s amazing how two people can go through the same situation and have different outlooks on it. The tacos were as good as the company I was with. Jay’s speech about me really touched me. After we put Kelly to sleep I couldn’t imagine doing anything else but make love to him. It was slow and he showered me with so much affection I thought how can someone drown without water. But he never lets me drown. I tried to show him the same devotion he gave me.

I know I love with everything I have and it usually backfires on me but not this time. I found the love of my life by accident. I had only wanted a new place to keep Douglas safe and stable and give me more peace of mind. I never thought I would meet the one I never knew I needed. My love for Douglas brought me to the man who promises to love me forever.

I wake up before anyone else and I just take a little time to look at bae. Sleeping like he has no care in the world. Looking so innocent but downright sinful. I trace my fingers around his face and he gives me the most gorgeous smile and I’m staring at the eyes that stop me still.

“My lady…” He whispers those words to me and we just stare at each other. His smile brings a smile to my face and we just bask in our happiness. He grazes his knuckles on my cheek and I feel so precious. It’s so light… like a feather.

“My gentleman…” I whisper too. I don’t want to speak too loud. I want to enjoy this moment for as long as we can before Kelly wakes up.

I scoot closer to him because even a foot apart right now seems like too much. I kiss his collarbone and he wraps his arms around me and I have my head on his chest and I smile into his skin.

“How are you feeling?” I don’t know what to tell him. I’ve never felt this way so I don’t know how to describe it.

“I don’t know… I would say euphoric but I’ve never felt this before. So happy that my cheeks hurt. Even when you’re close it’s not close enough. I wanna fuck you every hour. Have you fuck me so good it puts me to sleep. I feel like that what does someone call that?” My answer makes him laugh and I feel the rumble.

“I was definitely not expecting for you to say that I guess we can call it the Jay Special!” I don’t like his answer slap his ribs and laughs so loud. “I feel the same way though I told you I’m not a poetic kinda guy but you know how to explain how I feel better than I can.”

“I love you Jay Halstead…” I gesture that I need to get up. Our fantasy has to come to an end at some point. I have to check on Kelly because she somehow hears everything. I can hear here saying mama on the baby monitor.

I slip out the bed and go to tend to Kelly. We have to get a move on because we have lots to see while we are here. Sure enough she is up and her smile just lights me up. I start getting her ready for the day. She doesn’t care for me cleaning inside her mouth but she deals with it. It doesn’t take too long to get her ready for the day and fed.

Jay uses that time to get ready and it makes it easier for me to get ready when he can just watch her. I do my best to get done quickly. I didn’t bring any makeup so my routine takes me less time than usual.

I put on my maxi dress and adidas and I’m ready to conquer the day.

“Do you think we should rent a car or just keep getting ubers?” I think about Jay’s question and renting a car would give us more freedom to do things on a whim and see more sights without worrying about waits.

“I think renting a car is a great idea. We could see more and wouldn’t have to depend on other people and waiting outside for however long it takes for someone to pick us up.” We could see way more stuff if we did that.

“You’re welcome for the GREAT idea Stephanie!” I just laugh at him because he always does that and I always roll my eyes and laugh. “But seriously they have a Hertz here. I’m going to see about getting a car. Could you order some breakfast sweetheart.” He comes to give me a kiss and it’s so quick I can’t even enjoy it. He kisses Kelly on her forehead before leaving.

“Oh a kiss is all it takes to make you mush huh?” I just talk to my girl…

“Mama luh” She’s vocalizing more and finding meaning to things from her experiences which makes me so happy.

“Yes Mama loves Jay. He makes me feel like mush too…” Thinking about him makes me extra happy and it makes Kelly easier to deal with because she is extra excited too.

“Mama…” I just poke her cheek and it makes her giggle. I almost forget to look through the menu to order breakfast for me and Jay.

I her the click of the door and I turn to see Jay back and he looks like he was successful.

“Did they tell you how long breakfast might take I’m starving babe…” He makes his way over to the couch and picks up Kelly sits her on his lap. She just about done with her actual breakfast maybe she will eat some of my eggs. She’s excited to be held and I know life was meant to be like this but how come I couldn’t meet him sooner. I could have had my baby with him…

“I called about 15 mins ago and they said it would be about 25 minutes so I guess 10 minutes left hopefully. I’m hungry too.”

When we hear that knock we are so happy. He hands me Kelly and I just hug her close and rub her back. As the food is being wheeled in I feel like I’m getting hungrier. I can hear the door shutting and Jay bringing the cart closer to the couch.

I feed Kelly some of the eggs and she likes it since she isn’t decorating me with the food which is a blessing because I am not in the mood to clean myself up again.

Sharing a meal together even without any words is so intimate it brings a smile to my face. The breakfast as good and definitely what both of us needed. I am ready to go to the zoo and see some sights.

We get all of our stuff ready and set ourselves off for the day. The traffic here is way better than LA which makes getting to the zoo a breeze. Kelly is already perking up because it’s a place she knows she hasn’t ever been too.

Kelly usually gets excited at anything but she is just so interested in seeing the exhibits. I’m making Jay take video of her interactions.

The zoo is ginormous and usually Kelly gets bored and moves onto the next thing but the more we see the more she loves it. We have to take a break to reapply her sunscreen and I make sure Jay and I do the same because the sun makes you age like a raisin. 

I let her walk for a little bit with her hand in mine and she’s just having the best time. Jay is the perfect Instagram boyfriend. Giving us a photoshoot… I’m spamming mom’s inbox with all these photos. I don’t even give her time to look at one before another is coming through.

I’m having such a good time but my feet are starting to hurt a little. Jay notices and asks if it would be easier for him to hold Kelly and I say yes. He finds a way to push the stroller and her I get to relax my arms which are definitely sore.

We spend about another half an hour there and I tell Jay I’m in the mood for lunch. They do have food in the zoo but I want to try another one of the places I found from last night before we decide to go to the pier. I change Kelly quickly before we leave.

Having the car is such a blessing because thinking about ordering an uber from this zoo would have been torture. It’s super crowded here and probably would have been a monster wait.

I have Kelly drinking her water while Jay and I figure out what we are going to eat. I’m really craving pizza and he’s the type of person who will just eat anything so pizza it is.

We find a pizza joint near the pier and we are having our lunch while I feed Kelly hers and he seems to be enjoying the pizza.

“Had you ever been to the San Diego Zoo before today?”

“Nope… I’ve only been to the Lincoln Park Zoo… growing up my mom took us there a lot. It’s one of the only free zoos in the whole country so like once a month we used to go before it got too cold it’s pretty awesome but this zoo is something else. Have you been here before?” It’s so great to find out little things about Jay and his life.

“Surprisingly no. I know the San Diego zoo is like a rival to the Bronx zoo and all that but I’ve only been to the LA zoo. Every year in elementary school we had field trips there for science class. LA zoo is big but it’s nothing compared to what we saw. I’m so glad we came baby.” He looks like a kid that earned a sticker in class and I love how happy he is.

“I’m loving our getaway and it seems so is Keke.” She was definitely ready for lunch after all she saw and I don’t blame here. We finish our pizza and we just walk to the peer and I have an idea to take baby girl to the water.

I take her bitty shoes off and she loves the way her feet feel in the sand and the water at her feet. I let her run a little bit and Jay I filming us and her giggles just make my heart grow. She loves the water and for a second I almost feel like Phoebe is here with me and it makes me smile wider.

Kelly is running faster and I make sure to stay closely behind but she’s having so much fun. She keeps running from dry sand back to the wet. Probably trying to figure out why they feel different but still stick to her.

We spend about an hour at the beach mostly just watching walk around until she makes herself tired. She just kept on walking like she wasn’t tired and she proves it everyday that she is my child.

When she plops herself in the sand I know she’s done. I was surprised by how long it took to tire herself out but it could have just been excitement that pushed her on.

I go to the shower and rinse off as much sand as I can off her feet. I’m glad I made her wear overalls so I don’t have to worry about her chafing anywhere else.

I just want to go back to the hotel and relax and Jay seems like the only one who could just keep on trucking. I get a little sleepy in the car and I decide to take a little nap.

Next thing I know Jay’s waking me up because we’re back at the hotel. He’s already got Kelly in her stroller and she is tired herself. I just want a real nap uninterrupted.

I already know I do not want to go out again tonight. I just want to stay in and sleep until further notice but I still need to eat dinner because I hate being hungry in the night when I have to use the bathroom.

“Hey babe I’m going to order us something and pick it up. I know you’re tired… go to sleep. Kelly’s taking a nap too. When I get back with the food we can all eat dinner but it looks like you need rest.” My man is so good to me because I do need rest. I take a little nap in the bed it feels so good.

When I wake up I feel Jay’s arms around me and I wonder if he even left yet. I still feel tired I couldn’t have been asleep too long.

“I’m so tired Jay…”

“I know baby just relax. You can eat anytime…” He kisses my neck gently.

“When are you going to get the food?” I’ll have to drag myself out of bed and eat something.

“I already got it babe. It’s been about an hour since you feel asleep. I fed Kelly while you were asleep she’s playing with some toys.” Has it really been a whole hour.

“I’ve been asleep that long?”

“Yeah you have to eat something. And you can take a relaxing bath and just go back to sleep.” I’m thankful he’s speaking low because it giving me a nice peaceful vibe.

I’m still a little sleepy so he helps me to the sofa and I’m eating my dinner. It’s a simple chicken alfredo but it taste like the best food right now. I wake up a little more but I’m still tired.

A relaxing bath did sound good but I decided on taking a shower so I could be in and out and back to bed. When I hit that bed it felt so good. I feel bad I didn’t pay much attention to Kelly but she seems to have gone asleep too.

This getaway is one of the best vacations I have had in a while.


	47. Chapter 47

Thomas’s POV

This weekend has been so great to spend with Douglas. He’s been so happy to hangout with me and I haven’t seen my boy this happy in so long. I decided to give him a surprise… and take him to the Aquarium in Long Beach and he looks like he is having the time of his life.

Every time we go into a new room his eyes get so wide trying to take all the beauty in and I know this was the right choice. We spent two hours there just seeing everything we could see and he was just taking as much pictures as he could.

When we get back to the condo, I see Hope reading a book while Beth is in her playpen and she just looks at me and smiles. I never thought we could end up here but we are here.

“Did you guys have fun at the aquarium…”

“We sure did, didn’t we Douglas?”

“Yeah… It was so much fun. I took a lot of pictures… I can’t wait to show my friends!” I see him run towards his room. 

“You must be happy to have that time with Douglas…” I know Hope still treads lightly on the topic of Douglas but we have moved past it.

“Yeah… he’s the most important being in my life. His joy makes my heart full…”

“I know he is…” She comes closer to me and gives me a kiss… one not so PG she’s insatiable sometimes.

“You have a lot of nerve doing that knowing that I can’t do much right now. I might just have to punish you later.” I whisper this in her ear because there’s no way I want my son to hear any of this.

“You promise? I’m not wearing any underwear…” She gives the look of innocence but she’s anything but…

“You know I keep my promises. You’ll regret this later.” I get up because there’s children around and I’m not trying to battle a hard-on right now. As I walk away, I can hear her laughing and I think to myself… you’re laughing now but I’ll have you weeping tonight.

I go to my son’s room and I find him on my phone sending photos and I assume it’s either to mom or Steffy.

“Whatcha doin’ there bud?”

“I’m just texting mommy… I mean Aunt Steffy… sorry Daddy…” I see Douglas getting shy... Douglas is a shy boy around people he doesn’t know. He’s being timid and it hurts my heart. I already know about him calling Steffy his mother.

“Why are you sorry buddy?”

“Because…” He’s not even looking at me… I just want my son to be able to look at me.

“Because what bud?” I want him to have the space to be able to speak freely.

“I called Aunt Steffy… mommy. I don’t want you to be mad at me…”

“Douglas you are my guy always. I’m not mad at you. Why do you call Steffy… mommy if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I know my mommy was named Caroline. I don’t know how to explain it but when I look at mommy, I mean Aunt Steffy it feels like a hug… I can feel her arms around me when I think about her. I probably don’t make any sense. Don’t be mad at me please I’ll stop I promise.” I never want to be the reason Douglas feels distressed and his explanation of what Steffy means to him makes a lot of sense.

“I’m not mad at all. I understand Douglas more than you know. A long time ago your grandma… my mom was in an accident. I thought she was dead and so did Steffy and your aunt Phoebe. For years I felt a part of my heart empty. Then one day I saw my mom again and I could feel her embrace before I actually got to feel her again. It was the first time in a long time I just felt okay again… my heart wasn’t so broken anymore.”

“I feel like that daddy! Everyday when she comes to wake me up, she puts her hand on my cheek and even when I don’t want to stop sleeping, she waits for me. She just sits there and when I open my eyes she smiles and gives hugs and kisses. We have dance parties and go hiking. She always reads me a story always. Even last night when I was here. She told me a story.” Listening to Douglas makes me realize how lucky the both of us really are. My sister has my back like she always has even when I've screwed her over. She’s given Douglas a stability that I simply couldn’t and he fell in love with it. 

She gave him a home and that’s where he wants to be… I had already made the decision for Steffy to be his legal guardian and I can’t lie to myself and say I’m not jealous that I wish I was that for Douglas. I know she treats him no different than Kelly and I know my boy is loved. 

One small part of me wants Douglas to live with me full-time but that’s the selfish part of me. The other part of me wants Douglas to be as happy as can be and it’s clear that’s with Steffy. 

I gave Steffy legal guardianship over Douglas but that was under the assumption that I might have been moving. I’m not moving anymore and I don’t want to be a setback for my son again.

“She’s pretty amazing huh?” I just rub Douglas’s back and he just hugs my waist.

“She’s the best… Is it bad I call her mommy?” I just pass my hand through his hair.

“Does she not like it?”

“No… she answers me and never with a frown. We even had a talk about my first mommy and how it’s okay to miss her and then she gave me a hug. Grandma said that it’s fine to feel like this but she said some big words that I don’t remember…” Leave it to mom to analyze the kid but she wouldn’t unless she had too so I guess it’s a blessing in disguise.

“If she’s okay with it then so am I. I’m going to do whatever it takes to always see you happy and smiling and I know she would too.”

“Thank you Daddy… I liked staying here too I missed you when you were gone…” My boy…

“I missed you too so much. You mean the world to me and I’m glad I get to see your face again” I missed him so much and FaceTime helped but it’s no substitute to this.

I decide that I want to see Douglas more but I don’t want to disrupt his daily life. Maybe I can pick him up more from school but I should talk to Steffy about this.

Steffy should be here any minute to get Douglas so I help him get his things ready. Douglas has always been a neat child, so it doesn’t take long to pack up his backpack.

We go out to the living room and I think of what snack I can get for him while he sits on the couch. Hope talks to him asking how he liked being here and Douglas being the talker he is goes into detail about the weekend he’s had.

I hear someone knocking on the door and it has to be my sister. I go to open it and sure enough it is Steffy, Jay and Kelly. I hug my sister and she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

“Mommy!” I can hear Douglas before I see him running to my sister and it feels like it’s in slow motion, I see her smile for him and it reminds me so much of seeing mom when I was a kid.

“Hi baby!” They just hug and she holds his face like it’s been a year since she seen him and it strikes me in the heart. Seeing the love on display… I can see more through my child’s eye.

“I missed you! Did you miss me?!” Douglas is always asking questions especially when he's happy.

“Boy you know I did!” She just gives him a kiss on the cheek and pokes his dimples and it’s like no one else is in the room to them. 

“Hey man what’s up?!” Jay gives me dap as much as he can with Kelly in his arms and they look good together. 

“It’s all good! When you’re ready to talk business let me know. I did see that place and I have a couple of suggestions but we can talk at a later date.” He just nods and I nod to that.

“Steffy!” I can hear my wife clamoring to get to my sister and it’s so weird to see them being best friends but when I see the excitement on Hope’s face to see her, I’m glad she has people besides me. 

I give my son a hug and they don’t stay too long and I’m giving my sister a hug goodbye and the door shuts.

“It was so good to see Steffy!” I’m really happy she has friends she truly enjoys being around.

“Yeah it was…” I don’t make a move towards her and she looks at me a little puzzled…

“Thomas is there something wrong?” Her confusion seems to be genuine but we’ll see about that…

“Did you think you would get away with it?” I step closer to her slowly to build up anticipation…

“Get away with what?” She still seems to not connect the dots. I get closer and her breathing gets more labored.

“I told you there would be repercussions for telling me you weren’t wearing any underwear…” Her confusion turns to surprise and then morphs into wonder…

“You did promise me a punishment… I wonder just how bad it can be?” Now she’s playing games…

I’m so glad she put Beth down for a nap twenty minutes ago because I plan on taking my time. When I get to our room she’s lying on the bed with naked and it makes me smile. I start to take my clothes off and she watches. 

I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of her looking at me with that lust in her eyes.

“Open your legs…” She does what I tell her but she’s getting a little out of hand. “…I didn’t say you could touch yourself. Keep those hands at your sides. 

I just let minutes go by and let her irritation build up but she knows better than to do anything. It’ll be worth it in the end and Hope always likes the end result. 

She doesn’t say anything but her body can’t stay still. I get on the bed get in between her legs and just blow on her clit and it makes her moan loudly. I don’t do anything else and she’s trying to inch her pussy closer but I evade her. I kiss her inner thigh and I can feel it tense. 

I give her a couple of licks and she keeps whining.

“Thomas give me more please…” I know she’s getting frustrated but I don’t plan on changing course now.

I have to temper myself because I’m hard as the diamond on her finger. I finally give in and waste no time eating her out and she moans get louder.

“Make me cum daddy… make me cum… please don’t stop…” I can feel her getting close and I stop and I think there’s tears in her eyes.

“Why the hell did you stop?!” She lifts her head slightly to look down at me. Her fury adds to her beauty right now.

“I said I would punish you not reward you…”

“Thomas you’re not being fair I was so close…” 

“Were you being fair earlier tempting me knowing I couldn’t do anything about it?” Ahh I got my answer… instead of pretending to look innocent she looks devilish and man I love her.

“Didn’t you say you love it when I don’t wear underwear? How can you fault me when I had you in mind?” She gets up and starts crawling towards me…

“So you want to use my words against me… I see then it seems like I have to take matters into my own hands.” 

“And just how will you do that?!” As soon as I say this, she pushes me to lay down flat on my back and climbing on top of me and I just smirk. I know she hates it but I never did play fair.

She pumps my dick a couple of times before she sinks on it. It’s almost like she’s choking on air… she tries to catch her breath. Her breathy moans make me twitch. I put my hands on her hips to help guide her and thrust up.

This shocks her eyes open and she gasps.

“Touch yourself baby…” I want her to enjoy herself as much as she should. She sometimes still gets shy but she knows what she wants.

One of her hands pinches her breast and the other is at her clit. She starts to moan louder and damn me if it’s not the sexiest sight. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum… Daddy fuck me harder so I can cum…” I hold onto her hips tighter and go faster and she’s screaming and I can feel her body shake. I flip us so I’m on top and I’m fucking her deep I can feel her body pulsing and her pussy just clenches me like a vise and my orgasm hits me like a freight. I fall on my wife. I didn’t mean to put so much of my weight on her. I try to get up.

“No baby let’s stay like this for a minute please.” She wraps her arms and legs around me and keeps me close.

“Was it worth it?!” I want to know how this ranks.

“All I can say is dammnnn Daddy” I just laugh at her as I move and she whines when I slip out of her but I keep her close. We just relax and smell the room which reeks of sex. It makes me feel quite satisfied.   
“I’m so glad I didn’t wear any underwear.” I love it when she gets cheeky.

“I concur…” As I answer we can both hear a cry that rings out and it’s Beth through the monitor. I’m so glad she chooses now to wake up from her nap and not when I was balls deep in Hope.

“Looks like we did a right place… right time round.” She gets up and puts on her Maxi dress and goes to the bathroom before going to Beth. I just think to myself we are going to have some more right place… right time later.


	48. Chapter 48

Steffy’s POV

“So how was your weekends?” I’m having lunch with Hope and Sally in my office. Douglas chose Aunt Pam as the person he wanted to take for career day. I won’t lie and say I’m not a tad bit jealous but big ups to Pam. She works hard and Douglas has a soft spot for her and I’m sure she is going to make everyone.

“Well I doubt either of you want to hear about the fantastic sex with the guy who happens to be your brother and your ex…” I make a disgusted face into my food and it makes them both laugh.

“If it brings Steffy to a face like that then definitely go on.”

“You both are disgusting…” I could throw up thinking about Thomas having sex.

“But for real who’s the best in bed between the three of them?” Sally will not quit it. She did have sex with two of them…

“Sorry Steffy but it’s your brother…” I just look at Hope deadpan and Sally is just meh right now.

“Thomas was better than Wyatt for me but I had nothing to compare with Liam. Steffy out of the Spencers and a Halstead brother who stacks up the best?” Sally is all up in my business.

“Do you really want to know? Don’t you have your own Halstead brother dicking you down on the regular?” Sally is so fascinated in our sex lives it amazes me what happens when she latches onto an idea

“Well duh I want to know Steffy…” I just roll my eyes.

“It’s not even something to think about Wyatt is better than Liam but Jay is Da Vinci. He’s the best I’ve ever had. With Liam I knew I would be chasing my own pleasure. With Wyatt he’s a better lover but it felt awkward sometimes. I don’t know how to explain it but with Jay whether we’re having sex at home or some random place like a fitting room in a clothing store it’s sets me on fire.”

“Whoa! You’re fucking in fitting rooms?!” Out of the two of them I thought it would have been Sally to say this but it’s doe-eyed Hope.

“Yeah I can be an adventure fiend and nothing riles me up like sex in random places…” It is so fun because the thrill of getting caught heightens my orgasm.

“Aww that could have been an awesome drinking game!” Sally always is ready for a good time

“You’re incorrigible Sally…” I roll my eyes at her.

“Yet you did not disagree. We should play!”

“Play what exactly…” Now Hope wants to be modest and low which means she’s hiding something.

“Our most random places to hookup. Don’t act like you’re so innocent Hope. I know looks can be deceiving…” Sally makes me laugh but looking at Hope she is hiding in her food which means Sally and I are right.

“Well technically I went first so you two have to spill…” This game is going to be very interesting…

“Hmm so I had this job when I was 16 at build-a-bear and my boyfriend at the time was picking me up and it was before they had cameras. He fucked me on a display of prop bears. Even to this day I giggle when I see teddy bears. I’ll never name any of my kids Edward so I don’t have to worry about laughing at the kid’s nickname.” I just think to myself this is a development. I just laugh until I start wheezing. I can hear Hope laughing too.

“Well I might have had sex in Douglas’s principal’s office…” I am in shock but knowing it was with Thomas it is much less shocking.

“You can’t just drop that bomb without a backstory!” I honestly can say I don’t really want more details but I don’t think my wish will be granted.

“There was this showcase at the beginning of the year and they had family members come… Steffy you were there. Thomas and I kept fighting and you said work it out or don’t bother coming back so Thomas told me to follow him and we went to the first opened door we could find and I wasn’t wearing any underwear… Thomas just lifted my dress and fucked me on the principal’s desk. I came so hard I hit my head on the nameplate. When we got back I was happy to sit down because Thomas’s cum was trailing down my leg.” I vividly remembered that night and I’m just chuckling because they worked it out by fucking it out.

“Back to you Steffy…”

“Hmm well I got eaten out behind an exhibit at the London zoo.” What can I say college was fun...

“I am going to put that on my list… Let’s see I’ve had sex in the gym sauna here.” Come on Sally…

“Been there done that!” I feel like that Sauna has seen a lot of cum do down the drain.

“Me too.” Hope chimes in with a giggle and I see that my brother is making her into a freak.

“It’s your turn Hope…”I let her know after she kept just eating her food.

“But I had sex in the sauna too…”

“Doesn’t count because we all did it… it means you can’t say it now because it’s already been earthed.” Sally is right.

“Well let’s see the ruins of Griffith Park Zoo…” now I’m wondering where Hope did it

“Damn y’all are nasty but lol me too…” Hope and Sally’s face look like they ate a lemon.

“I guess I’m not as freaky as you too.” Yeah okay Sally if you really believe that…

“Umm we don’t fuck on piles of teddy bears that we plan to sell to unsuspecting kids!”

“They were props! Anyways the tree behind the Electric Fountain…” Damn Sally has some good ones.

“Well there was this one time my mom was having this party after she and Ridge just broke up and Thomas was in my mom’s house looking for Ridge well he wasn’t there. Anyways I was feeling particularly bold and mean I was still going back and forth of my relationship with Thomas and my co-dependent relationship with my mom. I know Thomas hates my mom so I took him to her room and I gave Thomas a blowjob and as he was ready to cum I took her bedroom slippers smeared his cum in her slippers. A couple of days later she made a mention to me that she didn’t know why her white slippers felt so crusty.” I am absolutely dying at the level of deliberate pettiness from Hope. It takes us a couple of minutes to recover.

“Remind me never leave my shoes around you. The 13th hole at the Los Angeles Country Club while it was daylight.”

“Wait what?!” Sally looks like a gaping fish… Hope just looks like she wants to know more.

“Well Jay and Will were trying to land with this uber rich guy for one of their San Francisco penthouses. They were asking for $32 million. Anyways I hit a fore on the 13th hole. The guy insisted on buying out the course so it was only us four and I made poor Jay ‘help’ find my ball.”

“Steffy you were on the golf team!” Hope does remember things about me…

“I pretended that I was only okay. I made this mention of wanting to knock down the barrier of the duplex penthouse to have more square feet and he was offended because he was interested in the adjacent property. I wasn’t going to buy it… I was tired of Jay complaining about this guy but I told Jay if I secure this deal for him he is my butler for life he said deal. They dealt with the guy for at least three months. I pretended to not be as good but still competitive, so he didn’t think I was throwing the game. Anyways I made sure he won by one stroke on the last hole. I made sure to bogey anyways he ended up buying both the properties and so they didn’t have to payout a commission on both properties . I rode my boo for all he was worth on the 13th hole and he’s my butler until I say otherwise. Douglas gets a kick out of it. He uses it more than I do.” I still laugh thinking about that day. If the man wasn’t such an arrogant asshole I wouldn’t have had to intervene in the first place.

“This is probably the weirdest yet funny sex stories I heard. I am going to bust Will’s balls for not being able to close. I’ll ask him if he needs me to play golf with him. Let’s see Will and I got stuck on the Ferris Wheel literally at the top so I climbed in his lap riding him which made the cart rock he kept going back and forth between enjoying the moment and terrified too much movement might kill us. Needless to say we are both here.”

“In an escape room we were given an hour and we used 56 minutes of it to you know complete another task…” I am absolutely floored at how Hope For The Future turned into Hope needs a fuck any and everywhere. Okay Thomas I see you.

There’s a knock at the door and we all get up to see who it could be and it’s some guy I have never seen before.

“Are you Stephanie Douglas Forrester?”

“Yes I am…”

“Do you know a Hope Logan?” This guy looks normal he’s even in a suit but I don’t have any business for this time

“I go by Hope Hamilton Forrester now what is this about?”

“You ladies have been served…” The man just leaves after handing these documents and I am shocked Liam has nerve to file for an emergency hearing when he hasn’t seen his daughter in months by his own doing.

“Can you believe that fucking weasel! He is trying to say I’m endangering Kelly… and parental alienation.” Never in my life have I wanted to rip someone’s throat out.

“It says the same thing for me and Beth…”

That’s it I’m calling Carter and my family attorney to look at this shit because I just cannot deal with this. I just had the time of my life and Liam wants to drag me back to unhappiness so I can what? Go crawling back to him. He’s an idiot and one that is going to wish he never did this shit in the first place. He probably has Brooke in his ear cheering him on. I am going to enjoy my attorneys rip that waffling bitch apart.


	49. Chapter 49

Steffy has been so upset for the past few days not even sex with Jay could calm her down for long. She can only turn it off for the kids. She doesn’t want her anger to flow into them but Jay knows he has to be there for her.

As much as he thought he hated Liam it pales in comparison to how he feels now. Jay wanted to settle this the way they would in Canaryville.

Steffy has been on the phone with multiple people in her family for the past week including Bill. She gave him an earful when she called him. He was wondering what business Junior wanted but he was always delighted to hear from her. He wasn’t as delighted to hear why she was calling him.

Steffy has had to work home for the past few days because she can’t fathom to leave the house right now. But today is the emergency hearing and Steffy has a lot of support on her side. She doesn’t know what possesses Liam to do this. Carter advised her not to speak to Liam because reacting in anger only hurts you.

“All rise, the Honorable Judge Lola Carmichael presiding.” The bailiff announces Judge Carmichael and the judge was surprised to see Stephanie Forrester on the docket.

“As I understand you Mr. Spencer are contending that your child’s mother is endangering the child and is guilty of parental alienation…” I hope Judge Carmichael can see through this charade.

“It is our contention that Ms. Forrester is not doing enough to protect the privacy of Kelly.” Steffy can’t believe Justin has entangled himself in this mess. Steffy thinks too herself Brooke’s bitch ass is smug because she thinks it will help with Kelly but she is wrong.

“Do you have any evidence you can corroborate this?” Judge Carmichael doesn’t know where this is going but to see Stephanie Forrester here surprises her. She’s been receiving progress reports from the case worker for young Douglas and they have been strong for Ms. Forrester.

“Yes your honor… Ms. Forrester took the child out of the county to San Diego with no notice to Mr. Spencer. He found out via Instagram that his daughter was somewhere else. This is no way to conduct an effective co-parenting situation. Also the fact his daughter was posted on social media platform showcases a lack of duty in protecting Kelly’s privacy.” Liam’s attorney seems so sure that they will get a motion in their favor…

Steffy is seen by the judge to be whispering to her attorney confused and upset at the accusation.

“You honor, my client actually sent an email to the case worker and was assured that the case worker sent an email to Mr. Spencer. She had already done her due diligence with letting the case worker know. As far as putting her daughter on Instagram. She doesn’t see why this is such an issue when Mr. Spencer has done the same.” It’s clear that the judge sees how upset Ms. Forrester was at the accusation that she was being reckless with her daughter.

“Is this true counselor? Did anyone bother to check their email one specifically designated for this reason? If you are putting pictures of your daughter on social media yet object your co-parent doing the same there’s no grounds to accuse anyone of endangerment.” Judge Lola wants to know if her time is being wasted right now…

“Well… there must have been a miscommunication.”

“Well it can be cleared. The caseworker is here they can testify. Please come up…” This judge is not having it today. She wants to get to the bottom of this now.

The bailiff swears in the caseworker and the judge wants to ask some questions.

“Hello Ms. Prentiss… you have been assigned to this case… can you please relay to me from your observations of these two parents and the alleging of endangerment and parental alienation…”

“Well sure your honor, Ms. Forrester had emailed and called my office to ask me if it was within the custody agreement to take her daughter to San Diego for the weekend. I had told her that the custody agreement said that the child couldn’t go 250 miles away from her residence without reasonable and ample time for it to be considered. Since San Diego is only 120 miles, I told her she didn’t actually need approval for that per the agreement but she still wanted to do that just in case. Since it was a trip and it had been decided earlier that it is best to go through an intermediary, I was the one who emailed Mr. Spencer. I did it exactly four minutes after I got off the phone with Ms. Forrester.” The judge finds out that Ms. Forrester didn’t even need to alert the case worker about this trip which makes her a little upset that this is one of the petitioner’s reasons for bringing them into her courtroom. To say her temper was through the roof would be an understatement.

“Can you elaborate on your observations on them as parents? On the charge of parental alienation what is your opinion?” The judge is being curt and Steffy and Liam don’t know what to feel.

“Mr. Spencer has missed 14 out of the last 15 scheduled visits. He doesn’t have a proper domicile to even take care of his children.”

“I have a home! You can’t say that!” Liam shouts this out and everyone in the court is shocked at his outburst.

“Counselor, you need to let your client know that you are his advocate and he does not speak unless he is directed to speak by me. One more outburst from you and I’ll throw you in jail for contempt...” Judge Carmichael already sees what is happening in this case and she is tired before it really started. “… Ms. Prentiss please continue.”

“As I was saying he doesn’t have a proper domicile to take care of them. The home is his brother’s home and has not been outfitted for small children. There is not a nursery set up for either child. They don’t have rooms. Mr. Spencer has the means to provide a domicile and have it outfitted for the safety of his children but it hasn’t been done. It doesn’t seem to be a priority…”

“I HAVE TO WORK!” Liam can’t help himself… he’s feeling attacked.

“You need to shut up and let me do my job...” Justin pulls Liam down and back in his seat and pleads to the judge there won’t be any more outbursts from his client.

The judge gestures to the caseworker for her to continue.

“As I was saying he has the means yet hasn’t done what is necessary to have his children stay the night. The 1 visit he made out of the 15 scheduled was cut short by his volition. I have given him resources to find places and companies that can do the outfitting if he cannot do them himself, he doesn’t contact me back. This is not a case of parental alienation. The charge is serious and is misused frequently by a parent usually the noncustodial but typical cases involve the possible coaching of children but the child in question cannot be coached to do so. She doesn’t have speech patterns to make statements of this degree.”

“Ms. Prentiss what would be your recommendation in this case?” Judge Carmichael knows she has the final authority, but case workers see more than she ever could do to their involvement in knowing the subjects. She wants to make the most informed decision she can.

“No one can make him care but in my experience as a case worker I have seen this time and time again. This is a case where a child is being weaponized. Before the courts where involved the only visits, Mr. Spencer followed through where when Ms. Forrester was present. When Ms. Forrester went back to work full time after her maternity leave so did much of his interest in seeing his daughter it seems. I reviewed the text from the both of them and it had numerous cancellations and if I were to add those in it would be 2 visits out of 39 proposed visits that he followed through with. It’s my recommendation that Ms. Forrester be granted sole physical and legal custody with supervised visits for Mr. Spencer. He needs to take his role as a father more seriously and not use it as a means to be emotionally manipulative.” As the case worker finishes Liam has a look on his face that he cannot believe that someone could have the authority to tell him what kind of relationship he can have with his daughter.

“Thank you for your time on this matter Ms. Prentiss. Please stay there. Since I have been assigned the case for Elizabeth Spencer can I have Ms. Hope Logan and her representation seated… Ms. Forrester I will render a decision for your case after I have reviewed prepared statements by loved ones of your daughter.” Steffy is kind of confused but she stays to support Hope. She goes to Jay and he holds her close and tells her she has the caseworker on her side and she did everything she could to keep Keke happy.

“If it is not too much trouble for the court but my client goes by Hope Hamilton Forrester not Hope Logan.” When Brooke hears the attorney she wants to scream.

“So be it for the record that the mother is to be referred as such from this moment.” The judge cues this for the court reporter to indicate in the records.

“Justin please let me testify…” Brooke asks Justin to call her as a character witness. She won’t allow Thomas to getaway with basically branding her. The thought of her daughter going by any name connected to Taylor burns at her. She sees something in the hearing that makes her pause but she needs to focus because Beth and Hope need to be saved and it’s her job to do it.

“I haven’t prepped you for this Brooke and Liam has done nothing but leave me unprepared for this.”

“Justin, I know how to act. I need to save my daughter from her predicament. She is staying married to a deranged man who will only escalate with her.”

“Your honor, I would like to amend my witness list. The maternal grandmother would like to testify. As the petitioner I would like the chance to question her before the caseworker shares her findings in this case.”

“I’ll allow it if there’s no objection by opposing counsel. Do not take it as a precedent to revise witness lists before getting approval from the court.” Judge Carmichael is stern because she expects more from Justin, she’s known him to be an exceptional lawyer but it clear his case is drowning.

“We don’t have a problem with Ms. Logan testifying.” The family attorney representing Hope and Steffy is a professional but she is petty enough to let her comment get to Brooke knowing that her divorce had been finalized.

Brooke gets up and goes to the witness box and is sworn in by the bailiff.

“Brooke can you please give insight on Liam’s role in your granddaughter’s life?”

“He is a present father to my granddaughter.” Judge Carmichael cannot believe this woman believes that…

“What is prompting to you speak on behalf of Mr. Spencer and not your own daughter?”

“My daughter has chosen to stay with someone who is obsessive and dangerous. It is not a good environment for my granddaughter to grow up. I have shared my concerns with my daughter and she has chosen to overlook this and continue this relationship. My daughter is a grown woman so I can only let her know my concerns and hope she chooses what is right for her. But my granddaughter is a minor and needs someone who will see her needs taken care of.”

“And that person is Mr. Spencer?” Justin already feels himself losing but he still needs to do his job.

“Yes he can provide for my granddaughter and I also volunteer myself as a suitable guardian for my granddaughter…”

“Those are my questions for this witness…” Justin just thinks to himself he really does not need to be in family court this is not even the type of law he practices but Liam had been adamant.

“Hello Ms. Logan… you have relayed that you believe Mr. Forrester is a danger to your daughter and granddaughter?”

“Yes, I am afraid that he has brainwashed my daughter into being with him. She would never be with him under normal circumstances…”

“You are afraid for your daughter, yet your daughter had to get a restraining order against you?” This question makes Judge Carmichael’s eyebrows fly to her hairline.

“That was a misunderstanding!”

“Did you not commit battery on your daughter? The police have photos and I can get them into evidence as soon as I can get the officer involved in the case here.”

“She punched me! She would have never done that before. She is probably needs to release that aggression because she is trapped in her relationship with Thomas.”

“Did she punch you before or after you hit her?” Justin is seeing his mistake in not vetting Brooke…

“Technically I slapped her before. I did it in frustration because she wouldn’t see Thomas for what he is…”

“So you concede that your daughter hit you in self-defense after you struck her…”

“I’m not a danger to my daughter!”

“The approved TRO begs to differ with that Ms. Logan. Did you give your daughter any threats in that event where you hit her?” Justin remembers why he loved corporate law when opposing counsel asks Brooke this question.

“No I would never threaten my daughter!”

“But there was a witness present saying that you would take Beth if Hope wouldn’t leave Thomas… Are you calling Ridge Forrester a liar?” Brooke knows she is in a corner because she can’t lie on Ridge. If she wants to get him back, she can’t do this.

“I said I would have to take Beth’s interest into account if she was staying with someone as dangerous as Thomas.”

“So Mr. Forrester did not lie… So you batter your daughter and threaten your daughter by using her child as means to get what you want for her. Why would that make you a suitable person to take care of Beth?”

“I love my family more than anything. I can take care of my daughter until she gets the help, she needs to deal with the trauma she has gone through.”

“Trauma… Trauma like being left home alone all night where she had to act as a caretaker for her younger brother when she was a tender age child herself?” Brooke can’t believe the lawyer is bringing this up.

“That was a big misunderstanding with my sister who was watching them.”

“Wasn’t that just one of the documented cases that resulted in two of your children being removed from your home by social services?”

“I love my kids!” Brooke feels she shouldn’t even have to answer these invasive questions?

“Your love sounds like neglect and you want the state of California to give you or an absent father custody while your unfounded accusations affect your granddaughter. Beth is under the care of her mother and stepfather and Ms. Prentiss have found them to be suitable caretakers for her. Do you disagree with her findings?” Justin can already see the car crash but Brooke hasn’t and he can’t object to any of it because he knows they will immediately be overruled.

“Then she has been fooled!”

“I’m done with this witness… I would like to call for a revisement to my witness list. Your honor I understand that late additions are worrisome but if Ms. Logan puts her name as a suitable caretaker, I would like to call her daughter to the stand.” Brooke thinks once Justin questions Hope that the judge will see that she can care for Beth.

“Mr. Barber do you have any objections to that…” Judge Carmichael asks Justin as a formality. Liam whispers to Justin that this is a good thing if Hope has to take the stand.

“No your honor…”

“I call Bridget Forrester to the stand…” Brooke felt like she was choking on air when she heard Hope’s attorney announce it would be Bridget testifying. She didn’t even notice that Bridget had been in the courtroom this whole time.

As the bailiff swears in Bridget Forrester her mother can’t help but to look at her.

“Hello Bridget… your mother is asking to be considered as a potential guardian for Beth do you think that is a wise choice versus her mother Hope?”

“Absolutely not… I’ve spent time with my sister and her child. She is a good mother to her child and I’ve known Thomas since he was born. He wouldn’t hurt Beth. He had some PTSD to sort through… due to the death of his child’s mother. I live in New York and that’s where Thomas and his family resided before they moved here. He loves my sister and she shouldn’t be punished because of the delusions of my mother.”

“Why do you think they are delusions?”

“Objection… Dr. Forrester is not a psychiatrist and there’s no grounds for this line of questioning.” Brooke is floored that Justin finally says objection to something.

“Sustained…” Judge Carmichael says this but Fiona knew it would be inflammatory…

“I’ll rephrase… Bridget you are a successful doctor surely your mother raising you would have an effect on you…” Fiona knows she will get fireworks with this question.

“No I’m successful despite her. My childhood and my brother’s were nothing but broken promises time and time again. My mom used us to leverage relationships with men. My mother didn’t even know who my father was… I would find out later that the man who I thought was my father was my brother… I used to defend my mother to everyone even though as a child that shouldn’t have been something I had to do. I love my dad I do but it’s was my stepmother’s influence and belief in me that allowed me to get through the toughest times in my life. When my younger sister was born, I was unfortunately also her stepmother unwittingly. I had found out on the day of her birth that my mother who I defended most of my life had been having an affair with my husband. She wanted me to just forgive her which is incredulous and with sometime I did but she betrayed in the same way again but thankfully no child has been conceived from her betrayal. It made me sick that my mother could betray me her child. She shouldn’t be allowed the chance to use Beth as a way to pivot her way back into my sister’s life after she battered her. She has had this pattern my whole life and your honor I’m in my early 40s. She’s toxic.” After Bridget finishes her answer Brooke feels that she could cry with how her daughter describes her.

“Thank you for your time doctor…”

“Any questions Mr. Barber?” Judge expects more from Mr. Barber but he was seriously lacking in preparation for a hearing he asked for.

“No, your honor…” What the hell could he even ask Bridget that would help Liam.

“Call back Ms. Prentiss please.” Judge Carmichael wants to see the assessment of the caseworker with this child but she has no hope the father was any better.

The caseworker goes back to the witness box and waits for the judge.

“Please provide an assessment for this child…”

“Mr. Spencer hasn’t provided an adequate living space for this child either even though he has the means to do so. It doesn’t seem to be a priority for him. He has had 9 scheduled visits and he has shown up for none of them. The child Elizabeth has home with her mother and stepfather. The home is adequate as it has been outfitted to ensure safety precautions for young children. I have seen Hope interact with her child. She is an involved mother who takes her role seriously. I would recommend full legal and sole custody be awarded to her and supervised visitation for the father. He doesn’t have priority for his child. This emergency hearing today is evidence that he didn’t think of his child’s circumstances, yet he has never raised any to me even though he has all of my contact info. Weaponizing children so a parent especially women to be coerced in anyway is dangerous and I hope the court can this blatant attempt of intimidation because in the end only the child suffers the most.”

“Counsellors do you have any questions for this witness.” Judge Carmichael hears a no from both Justin and Fiona, so the witness is allowed to step down.

“Normally I would take a recess to deliver a ruling after mulling over testimony but these cases don’t require that. Mr. Spencer, I find men like you morally reprehensible and using my court as a tactic for whatever reasons do not fly with me. You have the gall to call an emergency hearing in the name of protecting your children whom you never see and do not provide for. You have no home, yet you have the means to supply one for the benefit of your children. You show that you do not care to respond to the social worker assigned to this case. You disregard for your children is well-documented. In the cases of both your daughters it is best for you to have supervised visits until you can prove to the department of children and families that you. I am granting legal and physical custody to these women. As far you Ms. Logan I don’t want to see your face in my courtroom again. That is my ruling…” Judge Carmichael just shakes her head as she leaves her courtroom.

One would think that Steffy and Hope feel like celebrating but that is far from the case. They had been questioned as mothers but this chapter has been concluded.

When Steffy is leaving she just gives Brooke a look that would burn Steffy had lasers for eyes. She knows that Brooke is the reason Liam called for this hearing. She had felt in her bones that something like this would happen for weeks.

When Hope leaves, she doesn’t even look her mother’s way she just clears the court.

“Justin, you could have done more you just let that judge steamroll over me…” Liam doesn’t understand how Justin could basically just sit there.

“Liam grow up. You are an absent father who left me ill-prepared. I had asked you countless times if there was anything damaging yet you lied each time I asked.”

“You are a lawyer! You should be able to fight for me…”

“I’m a lawyer not a miracle worker. You are a deadbeat and if you don’t give a damn who the hell am I going to get a court to side with you be real…”

“You are supposed to be my father’s best friend yet you just let them stomp all over me and my character…”

“Liam your father wrote an impact statement for Steffy not you… Let that sink in before you tell me that I didn’t fight for you. You want everyone to believe that you are right when you give them absolutely no reason to trust you. You couldn’t even be truthful when I asked you. If you want anyone to blame get a mirror. You damn lucky your father is my best friend because I wouldn’t have touched this case otherwise. Grow the hell up because Hope and Steffy sure as hell ain’t drinking your sugarless Kool-Aid anymore.” Justin is done being here. This was a damn courtesy and that little weasel thought he could talk to him like he was one of his little friends.

Liam is just left there after everyone has left and thinking to himself that this was not how the hearing was supposed to go.


	50. Chapter 50

Steffy’s POV

I am shocked that the Judge made a ruling so quick but Liam has been such a horrible as of late It’s been a couple of days since the hearing and I’m still asking myself if it was real. The more I go over it he was only involved in Kelly’s life when I was attached. It makes me sad that her father doesn’t love her enough. I have definitely felt that way when I was a kid. I love dad so much but the hurt that came from him choosing Brooke and not us used to hurt my soul deep. It was like we weren’t enough for him. So much of our childhood Phoebe and I used to think it was us against the world because of our dad’s flip flopping.

He was involved in our lives but he wasn’t as present as he could be trying to juggle between two families back and forth. As much as I feel for mom’s pain with dad blaming her for so much like when she was married to Prince Omar… we were the collateral damage.

I promised my daughter her priority would be the central part of my life. I wouldn’t allow anyone to disrupt her happiness and stability. It’s sad that Kelly has been missing time with her father but it’s worse that Liam uses her to barter spending time with me. I won’t subject myself to that cycle of waiting for him to choose me only to leave me again. I had always felt on edge and not enough because he would breathe that into my existence.

Judge Carmichael’s ruling has been such a blessing because I know Brooke was using Kelly to get Hope to fall in line by trying to get her hands on Beth. Kelly deserves nothing but the best and a father who wants to be in her life… not to be used as a damn pawn by an Eggo using her to get to her sister.

It makes me sick to even think that Liam had the audacity to challenge my parenting skills. I love Kelly more than life itself and he hasn’t seen her in so long and I am not going to push him to be a father. I’m so damn tired trying to make him care and he shows me time and time again that he doesn’t. All the cancelled plans used to just stress me out so much. Kelly definitely notices that he is gone. I wish I could say he’s not acting like this because I don’t want to be his anything. He should love his daughter enough to just love her.

Taking myself out of the equation has only helped my life but Liam has tried to sabotage my progress but even if Jay and I weren’t together I had already decided I deserved more and wouldn’t allow him to keep coming in and out of my life. Having other people see that I wasn’t crazy was a validation I never knew I needed.

Hearing the judge’s words helped me so much… I feel like I can breathe easier now. I had to tell the security staff to have a memo that he isn’t allowed enter the building without prior approval. People might think it’s paranoid but Liam is definitely a person who doesn’t see things the way they are.

He throws his role as a father but is lacking in stepping up to be one.

“How are you feeling?” Jay voice breaks me out of my thinking…

“I feel that other people can finally see that I don’t go overboard. When I wanted to find a new place, I needed to leave a toxic situation behind. I was done with Liam only being involved in her life because he could stay close to me. It wasn’t good for me and it only set her up for heartbreak. I just wanted to believe the fact that he is Kelly’s father would make him a presence in her life regardless of the fact I didn’t want to be with him. He used my daughter to stay close to me. He played my emotions to make it seem like things were my fault. And I believed it so often… I just didn’t want to feel like a shell of myself so I told myself I will co-parent but I don’t want to hate myself. I couldn’t even recognize myself and how could I raise my daughter with a father that used my house as a revolving door. He used to go on these binges of being really involved in her life only to leave… I couldn’t allow him to break her heart and finally I feel there’s people out there who agree that shit is wrong and won’t allow him to do that.”

“I will say I am happy that you did that I wouldn’t have met you… you’re my world and I’m glad that Keke’s life can move forward in a clearer way. I do detest Liam I don’t hide that fact and the less I have to deal with him the less chance I have of being arrested for beating his ass. I don’t wish for Keke to ever feel abandoned by someone who is supposed to love her. I wish he wasn’t the type of father he is. I’ll do my best to do right by her because I love her Stephanie… I really do…” It means a lot to me that he is stepping into a role that he doesn’t have to because he isn’t my husband.

“I know you do and it makes me happy knowing I don’t have to do it by myself.” I just hold his hand. I was definitely not looking to have any kind of relationship after Liam but this one fell into my lap and it just has turned into more than I could have ever hoped for.

“You’ll never have to do anything alone again unless that’s what you want. I do respect your boundaries and your independence. But know we are a unit and I love you. I love Keke… I love Dougie and I love our life together.”

“I love you and our life too. I just want to relax at home with them and have you make dinner… Do you want me to ring the bell?” Ever since I helped Jay close that deal he has hated that bell but it has come in handy so much.

“That bell is has been my undoing… I swear Dougie is on a power trip sometimes…” Douglas has become one with the bell.

“It gives me the brightest smile when he uses it to be honest!”

“I should have stipulated that only you could ring that damn bell. I thought that bell would have been used in more explicit setting to be honest…” I just laugh at his answer…

“Douglas is an extension of me and Jay you should have known better to make a deal with me without creating parameters to the deal.”

“If we are going to be honest, I was in shock we were fucking on a golf course in broad daylight. When Will asked me how the hell I got grass stains on my clothes I had to lie and tell him tell him your tripped and I fell hard on the fairway.”

“That’s what you told him?!” How did I not know this until now? This just makes me laugh which is much needed after everything that has happened.

“Yeah but he didn’t care too much to ask after that when you got that guy to cough up the dough for both of those properties. That bluff with knocking down the wall to adjoin the properties made me take a step back. In my head I’m like my girl got that Big Dick Energy…”

“I get that Big Dick Energy just about every other day.” This makes Jay blush as he turns the corner. We are so close to home at this point.

“Baby don’t even do that right now. You’re going to make me pull over and make me want to do some things.”

“You don’t have to pull over…” I’ve always been a risk taker and I reach for his zipper it shocks him for a minute his hand leaves the steering wheel but I duck my head. It is the funniest thing to see him squirm while I give him a blow job. We most certainly would not be doing this once we get home. My dad is watching the kids but as soon as we get back he’s on a flight to New York.

I had planned for us to do New York Fashion Week on the hunch we would need to capitalize on a strong showing. He has been going back and forth since we started the process. He’s going to walk the runway and showcase the new collection for some of our ready to wear lines.

After Jay blew his load, I put him back nicely and patted his jeans and he seemed like a happy camper.

“Stephanie Forrester, I swear they don’t make them like you...” Jay looks blissful as he parks the car.

“It’d be wise to not forget that.” I just hop out of the SUV and don’t even bother to wait for him.

He does catch up to me and we get in the elevator together and I’m a sucker for his smile. We just hold hand like teenagers and I think to myself I definitely need to wash my mouth as soon as I get inside because I cannot be kissing any of my family after sucking Jay’s dick.

As soon as we get home I just run to the bathroom and I hear Jay saying I can’t hold it anymore and I just had to pee and I am so glad he can think on his feet. I actually did have to pee but that’s not the reason I’m running like FloJo…

“Sorry I just had so much water I couldn’t keep it in anymore. Dad thank you so much for coming over we really appreciate it!”

“It’s no trouble sweetheart… they are my grandchildren and it is always a pleasure to spend time with them. Douglas my boy I will be sure try that bakery while I am there. Who knows I may bring you back a little treat…” Dad just gives a wink to Douglas and gives him a final hug and then makes sure to give Kelly some love too.

“Thank you dad so much…” Jay and I didn’t need to go on this lunch date but dad insisted saying he’d like to spend some time with the kids before he left for New York. I just hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

“You are always welcome… I’ll call you when I land. I won’t see anything with the worksite until tomorrow there with the time difference but I’ll call you most likely 10am local so I don’t have to bother you too early.” My dad shakes hands with Jay which makes me laugh because dad is so formal but he respects and likes Jay a lot and sees that he makes me so happy.

“Nice seeing you Ridge…”

“Likewise Jay…” I walk dad out and as soon as the door closes Douglas starts talking…

“Grandpa isn’t married to Brooke anymore…” I don’t know if it’s a question or a statement so I just decide the truth is the best option.

“That is true baby they aren’t together anymore. Does that make you sad?” I hope Douglas isn’t because the last person I want to talk about is Brooke’s bitch ass but I love Douglas more than I hate her.

“I guess not… I thought grandpa was sad but he seemed okay… is that bad?”

“No… not necessarily sometimes hard decisions are made but it’s for the best and grandpa felt that the best decision for his family was to not be married anymore to Brooke. Does that make sense?” I don’t know how to speak about divorce to a five year old.

“Yeah I guess…” Douglas looks like he’s smiling as I just watch him with his coloring book. I wonder to myself did he not like Brooke too…

“Douglas is there something you want to tell me?”

“Hmm not yet mommy…” Douglas tells me everything and I hate myself wanting to know this tea and then I have to remember he’s five years old…

“So you will tell me eventually? Brooke didn’t hurt you did she?”

“No she didn’t mommy I promise. I know if someone does something bad to tell you.” So it can’t be her hurting him.

“So you will tell me whatever it is soon…” Does Douglas know that he’s driving me crazy?

“Someday… unless you figure it out…” What does that even mean? He gets up and goes to his room and I’m trying to figure out what everything means.

This whole time of me talking to Douglas I see Jay and Kelly doing their own thing. She just keeps running to him and listening to him…

“Keke can you say mommy is crazy?!” I really don’t like him right now. I feel like I’m living in the twilight zone and he is being petty.

“Crazy!” I’m hating that she is quite good at repeating words at the moment.

“Keke, can you say petty?” I go up to the both of them and just ask my daughter to give me something!

“DOG!” Of course my daughter has completed the trifecta. I see that it is rag on Steffy day.

“Yes… Keke you did so good…” These are the times I detest Jay. He asks Kelly to give him a high five and she does so lovingly and gets a kiss on the cheek from him. She is a little traitor… see if you get a cake on your birthday Kelly…

Jay keeps laughing at me and I know how to get back at him.

“Douglas… honey where’s the bell?” His smile has evaporated and I have my turn to laugh and my girl laughs with me!


	51. Chapter 51

Jay’s POV

This week has been chaotic for Stephanie. She has been more on the neurotic side trying to launch this show from three thousand miles away. Even though her dad insisted that he should do it, she has been having trouble just letting it happen and it’s driving everyone at home a little bananas even Kelly which combined with her teething hasn’t made for a good week.

She’s such a good mom and is usually so present but it’s been somewhat of a challenge to get her to focus and I feel somewhat dickish for even having to do this. She’s just trying to do the best at her job and be everyone’s superhero but she’s spreading herself too thin and she isn’t sleeping and the kids can feel it and have been cranky themselves.

“Hey, we need to talk…” She looks at me concerned because a phrase like that never usually has anything good attached to it…

“What’s wrong?!” She looks frantic and out of sorts and that’s just not her…

“This is… I’m concerned…” I point to all of the reports and laptop in our bed.

“Whoa! My work… this is something you knew about me when we started so what is right now?”

“Stephanie stop I’m serious… You have been like this for a week and it’s not you…”

“What’s not me?!” She looks like a shark and I know that she can get into it with people but it’s usually not directed at me.

“Being so out of sorts… I know it’s hard to be out of control but you need to let your dad handle it.” I have to put my foot down because I can’t see her work herself into the ground not when she doesn’t have to.

“It’s my job!” She looks like she might cry and it breaks my heart…

“It’s his too and he can handle it. He’s done more of these than you. He can handle doing it solo babe. You look one step away from throwing the laptop against the wall.”

“Do I really?” When she passes her hands through her hair I feel she is finally getting it.

“Babe it’s two o’clock on a Sunday and you’re in bed still in pajamas…” I never thought I would have to state the obvious with someone who plays chess three steps ahead. When she looks at herself it’s like the realization just came to her.

“This is gross… How long have I been like this?”

“Well you’ve been frantically working for about a week but today is the first day you started doing this but you need to snap out of it because it’s touching the kids and that’s why I have to stop this now…”

“What do you mean?” She doesn’t realize what’s been going on lately because she’s been so plugged in company mode.

“Dougie has not been as talkative as he usually is and Keke has had a temper lately.” It’s hard not to notice when you also live here.

“She’s teething and maybe Douglas doesn’t have many stories to tell because it’s been a boring week for him…” She knows it sounds week even to her ears.

“She’s never fussy… ever, she might whine a little bit but that’s it. I’ve stayed home three days because she was not having it and don’t jump on me I don’t mind staying home for her or Douglas because Will has my back just like your dad has yours.”

“You’ve been staying home for her? But the nanny…”

“I sent her away with pay when Kelly kept crying when I was going to leave… It’s okay they just need a little attention… some affection. I think they are worried that you are upset with them so Douglas has probably been quieter to not feel like he’s annoying you and Kelly is just trying to figure it out as best as an toddler can.” I don’t mean to make her feel guilty but she starts crying and I just come around to hug her.

“I’ve been dropping the ball…”

“Baby you are as about close to perfect as possible but even you need help sometimes and you have me to help lighten the load here but your dad is also ready and able to help you on the work front. I think you need some you time. I know the fashion world is as cutthroat as it gets but you won’t accomplish anything like this and everyone suffers…”

“I can’t believe I forgot today’s Sunday and I missed hiking with Douglas and I missed last week too…” The week is starting to catch up to her and so is the guilt.

“I took them both out last week and today I guess you didn’t notice we were gone…” I just want her to fill in the blanks that life has been happening without her but it would be so much better if she were here with us.

“When in the hell did you become this swiss army knife?” She pulls me in for a kiss and this is not the time to remind her she hasn’t brushed her teeth…

“Honey, I’ve always been like this you just been slow on the uptake…” This makes her laugh and I just want her to not put so much pressure on herself especially since she doesn’t have too.

We hear a knock on our door and before either of us say anything the door is opening and it’s Dougie and Keke walking into the room like it’s theirs. I guess its debatable that every room in the condo is their room when they walk into it. She runs to me and it’s astonishing to feel in love with someone so young and perfect. I just don’t want to let her down. The bed is too high for her to climb so she just wordlessly demands to be picked up. I wonder where she gets that from…

“Hi mommy…” It’s been a tough week for Dougie because she is his favorite person and between Thomas and I we have been trying our hardest but we aren’t the same. We don’t hug him the same… smile at him the same so we are not it…

“Hi Bubs… I heard about your hike did you have fun?” He climbs into the bed and make himself comfortable in between her arms…

“It was okay…”

“I’m so sorry I made myself so busy that I didn’t go… do you forgive me baby?” She gives him a few kisses to make him less upset with her and I know Douglas can’t last. She rocks him side to side just hugging him and apologizing and I know he’s forgiven her.

When Stef reaches over to me, I see her getting close to Kelly and planting a kiss on her cheek and all is right again.

“Stinky! Mommy stinky!” Keke literally turns into my arm and I rub her back and I keep my mouth shut because I know what’s good for me and want to have sex in this decade…

“What?!”

“I didn’t want to say anything but mommy your breath is a little bit… eww…” When Douglas shrugs at her I almost laugh but I wouldn’t dare…

“Jay… if you know what’s good for you…” Don’t worry babe I know my place…

“Daddy… mommy stinky eww… I no like… Daddy!” She jabs my arm for me to pay attention to her but I’m just crying and I just look at Stephanie and she looks like she might cry too. I just pick her up and have her stand on the bed and starts to stamp her feet in excitement for what reason I haven’t a clue... When she slaps my face in an effort to wipe away my tears I’m brought back to the moment.

“You’re being weird Jay! Mommy do you want help brushing your teeth?!” Douglas is so earnest that you almost overlook the unintended insult.

“Thank you very much baby but I think I got it. You can keep me company if you would like…” I’m still a little frozen even though I’m hyperaware of everything going on…

I feel the hand that’s caressed my face at least a thousand times ground me again and I hear her whisper it’s okay… but she doesn’t elaborate…

“No… me daddy!” Keke pushes her mom’s hand off my face with all the might a toddler has which isn’t much but she’s claiming her territory…

“I’m hers…” I hug her close to me. I know I would burn the world for her and I wouldn’t even think twice.

“Well excuse me then let me go fix my stinky breath…”

“Ice cream!”

“Keke, honey no ice cream right now…” How do you reason with babies?”

“Duh… bell…” When Dougie gives her that wretched bell swings it so hard it’s so loud in my ears and it’s just ringing and ringing…

“Ice cream! Daddy ice cream!” I look for some help because we are supposed to be a team…

“That’s what ya get… Don’t look at me I need to go fix my breath remember…” Oooh it’s like that okay Junior… I see how it is…

“Mommy I have Scope in my bathroom. I can go get you some?” Douglas stop digging ditches…

“Douglas keep talking and I’ll eat all your brownies…” Douglas crosses his arms but my lady don’t bluff she would eat those brownies.

“That’s what I thought. I run ish here… you just live here!” She really did just quote Training Day… she’s just too much. My baby is getting back to her old self.

“We will see about that… I will tell my Granty Pam to only make her praline crackers and ginger snaps in perpetuity …” He waits until she’s in the bathroom to whisper that to me and Stephanie underestimated my little dude. Everyone knows Pam is Douglas’s bazooka and if you strike a nerve he’s gonna hit you where it hurts… your sweet tooth.

I can’t wait to see her face when she gets the two things she hates most in the world as treats.


	52. Chapter 52

Steffy finds herself breathing much easier when FC got rave reviews for their first New York Fashion Week in years. She was making herself go crazy to make everything go without a hitch from LA when it wasn’t needed. Ridge pulled out all the stops and the friends she lined up delivered more than she could ask for.

It has been a couple of weeks since the show and she still finds herself feeling happy it went without a hitch. So happy that she has found herself sketching items for the Fall/Winter looks for Young Renegade. She knows she isn’t the most creative out the Taylor and Ridge’s kids but she isn’t a slouch.

Thomas is winding down his time at FC so they will be down one highly skilled designer but Steffy’s happy for her brother. She has noticed her dad has been more motivated in his sketches and it seems Thomas’s departure has made everyone have to step up their game and it’s something FC is benefitting from.

Steffy can’t afford the period of transition to be a downturn. She didn’t anticipate Thomas leaving in her plan but she always has a backup plan and Ridge has been more than happy to be a part of them. They have hashed out a plan with Sally and the other head designers of each division and things have been running pretty smoothly after some asshole was snooping. At first Steffy thought it was a leak and she doesn’t like leaks that she isn’t behind.

It seems that the person find out about Thomas being in San Francisco for an extended amount of time and surmised that he must be trading his sketchpad for an iPad and that’s when she laughed. It was annoying to see some fashion click-bait blogs do sketchy stories with made up sources claiming it’s been an internal struggle for power and Thomas leaving what is essentially his birthright. Steffy has rightfully been annoyed that these bullshit articles were cropping up and it wasn’t until Thomas did a lengthy Instagram post calling out the articles and fake sources that they died down.

Steffy is just happy that the orders just keep coming and it’s Saturday. Pam had requested Douglas for the afternoon so they could bake together which Steffy granted. She practically begged her aunt for anything besides praline crackers but she gave her ginger snaps which she hates worse than the praline crackers. She doesn’t understand the back to back on things she doesn’t like. Jay just laughs at her and says he wouldn’t want to impose on eating something made especially for her.

Sally had the idea of them having lunch at Smashburger and it’s been a while since Steffy had it so she liked the idea and Hope was just always done to hangout.

“Oh, I can practically taste the fries. I’m going to need extra barbecue sauce. I swear they must hate me.” Steffy does this every time she comes... She must always have copious amount of barbecue sauce to eat her…

“No, they are probably just annoyed you take all the barbeque sauce which leaves them none to put on the burgers…” Sally is speaking with her chest which makes Hope laugh…

“Hey that only happened once! And it’s not my fault that I ordered before you.” As soon as Steffy says this she is powerwalking through the parking lot to make sure she is before both Hope and Sally and Sally starts marching ready to start a fight. Hope follows them thinking to herself she can’t believe this is her life.

“Are you two really going to fight over barbecue sauce?!” Hope is just wondering if she will have to referee.

“You would say that…” Sally just stares darts at Hope and Hope is baffled that they are truly having a fight about a condiment.

“You are just mad that she didn’t side with your argument…” Steffy adds her two cents which makes her laugh and she’s the only one…

“Steffy was wrong for giving me the smallest dollop of sauce for my burger after having several containers. And you said you didn’t want to choose sides!” They are truly having a fight about their last fight and the tale of the barbecue sauce.

  
“I didn’t want to get in the middle of that and if push came to shove you could have always used ketchup… I like ketchup…” Both Steffy and Sally looked at her like she was crazy.

“I ordered a barbecue burger there’s an expectation it comes with barbecue and ketchup ain’t cuttin’ it… I’m sure Steffy would agree…” sally waits for Steffy to back her up and when it never comes she turns and wonders when in the hell does Steffy have nothing to say and she says the source of Steffy’s silence.

“What makes you think you can speak to me?” Steffy is raging but she is not going to start screaming in this parking lot and have people filming her…

“I had no clue you would be here… I just wanted to apologize to you about everything. It was never my intention to hurt you… You have to believe that…”

“Excuse me don’t begin to tell me about your empty ass sorries. Let me just look into my bucket and see how many fucks I have left to give… oh looks like I ran out… You have a lot of nerve telling me what I should and shouldn’t believe…”

“I honestly had no clue the situation would turn out like this…” Flo is trying to defend herself but she knows she is outmatched when its three against one.

“That’s right you had no clue because you didn’t fucking think… you had the knowledge and power to change things yet you chose to keep your stupid mouth shut. Your tears mean nothing to me… I don’t have a dick for you to hop on.”

“You know what I wasn’t the only one who knew okay?! Your brother knew and he kept his mouth shut too!”

“Oh and you think because my brother knew that somehow means that your responsibility should be less? Bitch you knew the longest out of anyone and had so many chances to say something yet nothing motivated you enough… There’s enough blame out there for everyone who knew but you literally lent your name saying you were the mother. You’re fucking sick to think I should forgive you…” As Steffy is unleashing on Flo both Sally and Hope see Wyatt approaching and things are starting to really escalate.

“Hey… hey how about we just calm down… I know everything is a little charged—” Wyatt is interrupted before he can make his grand speech.

“Oh, shut the fuck up Wyatt…” It’s Hope that has enough… she is not about to let Wyatt go on some diatribe that amounts to nothing but wasting their time.” Wyatt looks shocked that Hope would ever speak to him like this. He always thought they had a good history despite the hurt they both went through in their marriage.

“Yeah shut the fuck up Wyatt!” Sally still gets so mad at herself to think she groveled to this punk and this witch is who he left her for.

“Wyatt you know better than anyone what it was like for me… and you have the audacity to try and make us see her side of it. Are you kidding she knowingly helped keep up an illegal adoption which kept me away from my daughter. I went around thinking I was the reason both my kids didn’t make it. The cruelty of having me close to my daughter and never knowing how close I was. Steffy went through her own fucking hell too and you want us to calm down?! There is no calming down… we both had children taken from us multiple times and we are the ones that need to be calm… Oh Thomas wouldn’t let me tell oh yeah bitch well he didn’t know for that long what could Thomas really do? You had MONTHS to say something and you didn’t… it’s always someone else’s fault that you just couldn’t say anything huh?!” Hope balls her fists in an effort to not strangle Flo as she gives her a piece of her mind.

“Hope I never meant to hurt you… I wish I could go back in time and not allow myself to listen to Reese.”

“Ladies I think it would be best—”

“No one asked for your fucking take Wyatt… This literally doesn’t concern you… Flo can’t hide from her choices and you can’t shield her from them...” Sally just doesn’t understand this man and his righteousness. She didn’t see it then but she is so glad she dodged a bullet when he dumped her.

“I don’t need Wyatt to speak for me I can speak to myself. Yeah I kept quiet but there was plenty of people who knew including your husband. He said he wanted it to be kept quiet so he could have you and it seemed to have worked. He sure came out winning don’t you think? You wearing his whole ass name. I heard about that Hope Hamilton Forrester! He got what he wanted and everyone else is suffering…”

“You conniving little bitch… If you really want to know about my husband… he is the first one to say he fucked up and he was mentally ill when he made his poor decisions but Thomas didn’t cook up this scheme what’s your excuse? He didn’t know from the beginning it was a sham. You literally lied to my mother-in-law’s face. She wanted to help you because she thought you were down and out but of course your dumbass did it to help a man… addicted to gambling and used that money to pay off his debts. All you do is lie… you do it so much it must blend in with the truth that’s why you can’t ever take the full blame! You lied to Steffy’s face knowing damn well you were not a mother. If you were a mother especially a mother who has lost a child would willingly inflict that on us. My husband isn’t a saint but he’s doing the hard work to change for the better and build a life for us. He is my family…”

“I am your family!” Flo’s frustration starts to blow over she just wants Hope to see that they can still be in each other’s lives. They were building a friendship that Flo enjoyed.

“No! You have no sense of the word! Steffy is family… Sally is my family. You are a product of mistake when my Uncle didn’t wrap it up.” Hope’s anger pushes her to be crass but she can’t find it in herself to feel bad because it’s fucking Flo.

“If I ever see you again I will pummel you into the ground and I won’t stop…” Steffy has completely lost her appetite and doesn’t bother with getting anything.

“I would stomp your face after she was finished with you…” Hopejust stares hard at Flo and sees through her which chills her.

“And I’d gladly join…” Sally pulls Hope out of there and they all forget about the lunch they were supposed to have. When they get to the car they realize Steffy isn’t on the driver’s seat but it’s weird since it’s her car.

“Sally you need to drive because I’m not in any condition too after that. I just want to go home and order something.”

Sally just listens and does what she can. She is really only on the outside looking in when it comes to this situation. Everyone was tricked by Flo but Flo was a blessing in disguise for her but she is a nightmare for Steffy and Hope both and she’s the reason both of them are just looking out the window blankly.


	53. Chapter 53

Douglas’s POV

It’s been very funny to see mommy not liking her special desserts my Gam Gam has been making for her. She’s the best… well second best because my Bubs is first best…

“Gam Gam, I think we should make French toast cookies and Panettone cookies instead of the praline crackers…”

“Oh Dougie I’ve never made those before sounds like a challenge…” When I look at my Gam Gam Pam Pam I laugh because she can do anything…

“But you’re the best!” I mean it I love her with all of my heart.

“Well sweetheart with motivation like yours I guess I can! You sure Steffy is going to love these?” Hmm I’ve been having too much fun making mommy stuff I know she doesn’t like but she’s too smart she will figure it out quicker if we keep giving her the same stuff. So Gam Gam and I will keep making stuff I know mommy won’t like because it’s fun. We’ve only been doing this for a week now but me and Jay have been laughing every time mommy sees the container.

“I think so…” I don’t like lying because my first mommy said it was bad to do but I’m stretching the truth because she might like them but big chance she won’t…

“You wouldn’t ever lie to me would you Dougie?” Gam Gam is staring at me I don’t think I can make it…

“No I couldn’t… you have to promise not to tell!” I stick out my pinky because GG Eric says it’s as good as a contract…

“Deal but you should never keep secrets from me…” I love my Gam Gam and it’s hard to keep so many secrets but I’m only telling Gam about this one because she asked.

“Okay… sorry… well we’ve been playing tricks on my Bubs and waiting for her to notice but she still hasn’t so we just keep going until she does…”

“Who’s we?” Gam Gam is not being mean when she asks… she’s never mean to me not even by accident.

“Me and Jay… oh and Kelly… maybe I guess. She laughs with us so I guess Kelly too…” That’s everything so now she knows the truth. I wonder if she’ll tell on me…

“Oh Douglas I’m so disappointed in you…” It makes me so sad to hear that. I just look at my shoes. “… I’m so disappointed you didn’t tell me sooner! I could have researched so many more treats she would hate but you didn’t give me any notice. No more of that mister!” Gammy tickles me and I’m happy again. I should have told Gam before she’s smarter than me and Jay…

“I promise I won’t do it again!” I really do but I have to tell Jay we have a new partner because it’s only right.

“See now that I know the objective I know how we can survive another week. I know Steffy hates French toast so we can’t call them French toast cookies but we can say they are a twist on sugar cookies. She hates Panettone so we will call them cookie bars…” She’s so smart I should have said something sooner!

“You know everything Gam Gam… Today you look extra pretty so I guess you are Glam Glam…”

“Aww shucks honey… you know just what to say to a lady. I’m going to a fancy restaurant Steffy made reservations for me and Charlie. I would feel bad about this if we weren’t having so much fun!” I give my Granty Pam a high five…

“Sounds like fun!” I love restaurants!

“I sure hope it is. So tell me Douglas how did this whole thing start?!” I knew she would ask questions but it’s okay we are partners.

“Well it was this one day Bubs was working instead of going hiking with us so Jay took us. When we got home Bubs was still on her lappy top working. Kelly and I came in and climbed into the bed and Kelly said something like ‘mommy stinky… eww’ and her breath was umm… not the nicest. I offered to brush her teeth for her but she said it was okay. I offered my mouthwash to her but she something about houses and I waited for her to go to the bathroom and I whispered to Jay I would ask you to make praline crackers and gingersnaps. He told me that I should do that and it’s our secret until she figures it out. Our first week has been fun. I ate my yummy brownies and she looked at me like she had questions but she didn’t say anything.” It was so much fun because Granty makes me more batches now and mommy is jealous. Jay even gets his own brownies now and she was stuck with the praline.

“It sounds you did good really good but if we want this to work you have to commit more…”

“What does that mean?”

“It means like putting in a lot of effort… To throw her off the trail when she asks for a trade and I know her Dougie… she will… I want you to do it. Give in to the trade… Dougie you’ll crumble like Ruffles. I’ve seen her break people ten times your age honey. The less questions the better.” I really listen because she’s right I know I won’t last before I confess everything.

“I got it Gam Gam. I promise I will do everything you tell me. I think it will work!” This plan is better than what Jay said. He said he would rescue me but mommy can break him too. I’ve already seen it a lot and he not that much better than me and he’s old!

“That’s my boy! Let’s get these yuckos done and out of the way so I can make you some yummy treats and make everyone jealous! #TeamDouglas.” I start clapping because I’m so excited.

“Forever and ever?”

“Of course my sweet boy!” Gam Gam kisses my cheek and I give her a hug… it’s nice.

“I love this plan!”

We make all of the treats and I tell Gam Gam we should go to a restaurant together and have food. She likes my idea a lot.

We finish all of the baking it took hours for us but we finished! I’m so excited to see what happens next. Granty Pam teaches me more lessons on how to navigate mommy and her staring and the questions. She says I just might not crumble and I feel like I have won a batch of chocolate chip cookies!

Someone knocks on the door and it’s probably mommy… and it is.

“Hi Bubs… did you have fun today?” Mommy looks excited and I know she is looking at all of the treats we made…

“Yeah we made so much stuff!” Gam Gam said don’t talk too much to help myself.

“Well it smells amazing in here. You ready to go baby?” Mommy takes my backpack and starts to take all the containers with the treats. Gam Gam made sure to label everything which is good because she says mommy is known to play fast and loose with loopholes. I don’t know what that means but I just nod.

“I had so much fun Gam Gam…” I give her our secret smile and wave her goodbye.

Mommy tells her bye too and thanks her for her stuff but I’m the one who should be thanking Gam Gam.

We don’t take long to get home and I’m so excited to see what will happen today when mommy opens her containers.

When we get home we find Kelly taking watching Peppa pig with Jay. He’s a big kid because he likes Peppa too I think.

He looks at me and I blink twice because that’s our signal.

“Aunt Pam had made us our own treats. It loos like these are for you Jay, here’s some for you Douglas and these look like they are mine…” Mommy give us our containers and I’m waiting for her to open hers and see what happens.

Jay doesn’t even wait for a minute he’s so excited for his smores brownies and chocolate chip cookies…

When mommy takes a bite her face says it all she hates it and Jay pretends to be laughing at what Peppa is saying but Kelly didn’t even laugh. He’s not the best partner but he isn’t the worst I guess.

“Douglas what did Granty Pam say this was?” No she’s getting suspicious… I have to think back to what Gam Gam said.

“She said it’s a remix to a sugar cookie… we put cinnamon sugar in it too!” We also put maple in it too but I’m not going to say that…

“I’m just going to try the other one… What is this one called honey?”

“She said it’s a cookie bar…” I sit right next to mommy and make myself not nervous. Which is hard but so fun…

I know she doesn’t like it either because Gam Gam knows exactly what mommy hates.

“Douglas what did you make for yourself?” Why does she keep asking questions?

“Red velvet brookies with white chocolate and chocolate chunks and vanilla cheesecake brownies with chocolate drizzle…” The sour face mommy makes shows she is jealous.

“Do you want to trade?” This is the test!

“Okay…” She switches them for me and she looks like she is waiting for me to eat them and I like french toast so it taste good to me!

She’s so happy have my treats that she doesn’t ask questions but she might know everything soon because she is looking at Jay…

“Jay do you want to trade with me?”

“No thank you babe…” Jay doesn’t know what he’s doing…

“What do you mean no?! What’s mine is yours remember?”

“Except for this… I don’t want to share!”

“You gave Kelly a cookie?!”

“Kelly doesn’t have anything she can have one cookie!” Kelly really is just going to drool on the cookie and laugh on it.

Mommy just starts staring at him and I have to think fast because Jay will ruin everything. I find my bell and shake it…

“Jay you have to give mommy one cookie…” He looks mad giving her the cookie but he has no choice because I used the bell...

Mommy’s FaceTime starts ringing and it’s Sally and mommy says she will take it in her room.

“Douglas what was that?! You can’t just offer my cookies?!” I want to roll mt eyes.

“Gam Gam told me to beat mommy is to do it quietly. You have to lose the battle to win the war. I think that’s how she said it but it makes sense. If mommy thinks she is winning she won’t have a clue that she really isn’t…”

“You told Pam about our prank?!” He looks at me like I did a bad thing but Gam Gam saved him and he doesn’t even know it.

“Yes and she was right… If we want to keep this going we have to be smart!”

“All right I will listen to you for now but you better give me one of those brookies. Giving away my cookies like that…”

“You can have half. 1 cookie to 1 brownie square is not the equal…” He has way more cookies than I have brownies. I hear mommy coming back.

“Fine give me my half brownie. You gave Stephanie a whole brownie for one of her cookies which is smaller than my cookie…”

“She’s my mom… You’re just jealous... Anyways she feeds me all the time and you only make three things good so…” I try to make it sound good and I know she heard everything and I wink to Jay.

“Aww honey we know Jay isn’t the best cook but he can order things just fine!” Mommy’s funny.

“But you always tell him what to order…”

“That is true… When he is right he is right…” Bubs ruffles my hair and I get my cuddles.

“Yes when Dougie is right, he is right…” I know he is talking about the plan!

“Dougie!” Kelly has finally gotten past calling me duh and it’s nice. I’m glad she can’t tell mommy anything because she would definitely blow everything up.


	54. Chapter 54

Steffy’s POV

I’ve had some downtime since getting all of the projects I want us to do off the ground. Having such a light load is quite confusing to me but that’s what I have been striving for so long. It’s weird to not just see success but to feel it. I guess I had never had a chance to enjoy it because something was always happening in my private life. Being so happy at home and at work hasn’t ever happened for such a sustained time but it’s real… and I now I have the person who has my back against anyone even myself.

_Steffy J you have a visitor… _Pam’s disembodied voice snaps me back to reality and I wonder who the hell is bothering me.

_Aunt Pam I don’t have a meeting set up for now… is it important? _Can’t a girl get a moment’s peace… when I get home, I am going to be met with toddler who has recently discovered her love of running at random times. Jay encourages it by chasing her. I unknowingly made a Tik Tok monster in Douglas. I made one video and now he needs to Tik Tok my brother all the time of him doing random things like brushing his teeth.

_Steffy let me in! _I hear Hope’s voice and she doesn’t sound distressed I’m tempted to just say no to the whole thing…

_Hope you didn’t schedule anything… _

_Steffy I brought lunch… _Hope isn’t convincing enough because lunch could be anything…

_Aunt Pam is it any good? _I’ll keep her ass out if it’s wasting my time...

_The bag says Marino’s… _I mull over Aunt Pam’s response…

_Fine let her in… _She’s lucky that she brought Marino’s because I do like them.

The door opens and I give her a stare and she raises her eyebrow at me and it looks like little innocent Hope is getting better at not being intimidated.

“Whatever you brought better be good because I was to be left alone…” I want to enjoy my solitude but a good meal is worth a bit of interruption.

“You know damn well I brought something good or you would have made Pam turn me away at the door…” Touché Hope touché…

“Did you get her lunch too?”

“Of course I did if I didn’t, I know she wouldn’t even entertain using the intercom to tell you I was outside.”

“It seems you did learn a couple of things…” Looks like Hope did pay attention to the finer details about getting access to people.

“I knew enough… no one gets to you without going through Pam. Anyways I thought it would be nice to have lunch. I invited Sally but she said she needed to take a working lunch but I couldn’t find her…” Sally makes me laugh… I know exactly what that girl is doing right now and I’ve been known to partake in a ‘working lunch…’

“Sally could care less about food with this working lunch…”

“What do you mean?!”

“Let’s just say Sally is working up an appetite…”

“You mean she left work to go have sex?!” Why does Hope look so scandalized?

“As opposed to what… having sex on the conference room table?” She looks shocked that I know about it but there’s absolutely nothing that goes on here that I don’t know about…

“Wait what?!”

“Fucking my brother seems to have made you lose some brain cells…”

“How did you find out? You didn’t install cameras did you?!” So she really did do it and I just stab into my lamb cavatelli.

“You just told me… I did have my suspicions though. I did have Charlie sanitize every inch of the room…”

“Damn it… I walked right into that! In all fairness your brother doesn’t fight fair…”

“I would believe that more if you hadn’t confessed to having sex in the sauna…” She tucks her hair and looks down at her food which must taste yummier as she tries to escape my stare. I do have fun watching her squirm.

“What can I really say? Thomas is quite addicting and I have no urge to quit.” When Hope smiles into her food I can understand her happiness. We have connected in such a way I had never thought would be possible after both of us chasing after Liam for so long. I feel happy for her that she seems to be in love and my brother seems to share that same happiness with her.

“I can’t argue with that but please do not fuck on the conference room table or just don’t fuck in the conference room period… The last thing I want to do is think about investors in the same space as my brother’s jizz…” It’s a disgusting thought and it’s the last thing I want to think about when I am negotiating deals.

“That’s fair and it is unprofessional for us to be doing that… I will say though I felt absolutely electric when he made me cum on the edge of the desk and it’s quite sturdy…” Ugh I do not want the visualization…

“Hope please don’t ruin the meal you brought for me…”  
  


“Oh right he’s your brother…” She doesn’t even pretend to look sorry about that…

“I will say I’m glad you seemed to have bounced back after that event with Flo…” It took a lot of love from my family to not find a way to strangle that bitch but I don’t want to dwell any thoughts on her. She’s a piece of trash that I just want to stay in the garbage forever.

“It was rough… I imagine it was for you too. Thomas noticed how upset I was and we talked and he kept apologizing for his part in it. But I always feel so different with his sorry…”

“What do you mean?” I wonder if this means they will have some conflict down the road…

“I know about the BPD and the PTSD is what drove Thomas to be reckless and impulsive and I forgive him for that. He takes ownership for the hurt he caused me and doesn’t say things like my disorder did that to you. He’s made these major steps by getting the help he needed… he inspired and pushed me to get the help I needed with going to a therapist to deal with my issues from all of this and the other shit from my life. Thomas does not tell me what he thinks I want to hear… I used to get hurt by it but now it’s something I appreciate because I can trust him. With Flo I don’t feel it… She doesn’t take full responsibility for her part. Reese is an evil dick who stole Beth and put a dead baby in my arms. She enabled him by lying on the birth certificate and then just kept lying over and over. To you… to me… to my aunts… my mom. I may not like my mom and her manipulations but the one thing we can agree on is fuck Flo. As soon as she utters sorry, she always throws a but in there and that’s what drives me crazy. She talks about how we were getting to be close yet she never told me the truth. She keeps saying we’re family but everyone could see my pain and she had so many times to speak the truth and she didn’t. I feel she wants to be forgiven but I don’t feel I can because she knew from the start and sat by and let that man kidnap my baby and she knew exactly what happened and chose to keep her mouth shut…” Hope saying this stirs my own feelings about the situation and Flo deserves nothing less than a jail sentence but I see why my dad did what he did…

“I know how you feel each time when she makes an excuse, I just want to deck her. I don’t doubt Zoe, Reese and even Thomas told her not to tell but her ass was protecting her own skin. When she put her name on legal documents, she knew she was committing a damn crime. It was convenient for her to not say anything because her dumb self knew she would be arrested if that stuff same to life.” Flo might hoodwink Wyatt with her tears but that bitch will never get my forgiveness and she will never work here again…

“I never even think of that. She was going on about having more family and I fell into it. It was nice to have someone near my age because Bridget as nice as she is… she has a whole other life experience. I know I will never have what she has with Felicia and Kristen but with Flo there was a chance you know. I really tried to make her apart of my family and that’s what hurt the most. I had been betrayed by someone who I trusted. Even after she found out we were cousins she kept the secret because you’re right it was convenient for her. If she had admitted her mistake long before all of this. I would have been more likely to forgive her and help her out of that situation. I know what it’s like to make dumb decisions for a man that don’t give a damn about me but in the end. My pain wasn’t enough of a motivator for her to tell the truth.” I know what it’s like to have family you would think would love you and they find a way to hurt you more than anyone else ever could.

“Hope you don’t that kind of trash in your life. She looked out for her self-preservation and you need to look out for yours…”

“Yeah I’m hearing you… Besides I have the family I chose. I have Thomas of course but before that I had found support with you and Sally. I have more adventures in the last year than I have had in my entire life. I’m having so much fun and I’m glad I’m having it with you… Plus you know all the coolest models.” I’m touched that my friendship means so much to her. I know I am an awesome friend but it’s nice to hear it every now and then…

“I am having the best time helping corrupt you but I’m happy we’ve most past the hurt and distrust. We have something tragic that binds us and only we can understand what the other feels because we are the only people, we know who have gone through it…” The whole web of lies with Beth hit us the hardest.

We talk some more about some of the office gossip because what else are we going to do… I hear a knock and since Aunt Pam didn’t say anything via the intercom, I assume it must be her.

“I figured you girls would be done with your lunch. I have some nice treats.” I can see in the container that it’s colorful and I get excited because Aunt Pam has been giving me the nastiest treats lately and I look at the stuff she makes for Jay and Douglas and I don’t even know what to say.

“Aww thanks Aunt Pam! What do you have in there?”

“Oh I was in such a festive mood… I made fruitcake cookies! I figured you must have liked the Panettone cookie bars so I decided to keep it in the family.” Hope looks at me while Pam explains why she made this awful cookie…

“Aunt Pam you really didn’t have too I do quite enjoy the simpler treats…”

“Oh no Steffy don’t be so modest. I had to just impress my little foodie!” I really don’t know how to disappoint my Aunt because she loves baking but not even Julia Child could make this taste good to me…

“You’re so sweet to always do this for me Aunt Pam. I appreciate this so much…” I’m just going to wait for her to leave and then try to trade these when I get home. Jay is really cruel about not bartering with me but my precious Douglas actually loves me and seems to like everything Pam makes.

“Oh thank you Steffy. Now I insist on you trying some girls… Go on tell me what you think?!” Aunt Pam looks so earnest I know I can’t hurt her feelings because this is a passion of hers. I look at Hope like she better act like she likes this damn cookie.

“Aunt Pam this is really moist… I don’t know how you are able to do that…” That’s the nicest thing I can about the cookie and it not be a lie…

“Yeah Pam… Steffy is right it really is moist!” Hope’s been chewing for so long and I guess she finds it as nasty as I do.

“I’m glad you girls like it. I did some research and tweaked some recipes just to get it right!” Aunt Pam looks so proud I know I can’t burst her bubble. She practically skips out the office…

“Steffy fruitcake cookies… that’s horrid. Why would she think you liked them?”

“Pam has been making me some specialty baked treats and I have been suffering through it because she’s my family… The silver lining about it is Douglas is willing to trade me for his snacks…”

“Aww that’s so sweet of Douglas to do… To trade you a yummy snack for this which frankly is absolutely disgusting is so thoughtful and frankly merciful…” I didn’t think too much of it until Hope just said that. And it strikes me as odd to be honest. Douglas is learning too many tricks from grandad… he’s always looking to make a deal with just about anyone with the exception of Kelly.

He’s basically giving me his treats with not asking for anything in return and as sweet as Douglas is, he would never pass the opportunity to make a deal… I’m going to have to do an experiment when I get home tonight and Aunt Pam just gave me an opportunity with these fruitcake cookies…


	55. Chapter 55

Steffy gets home to her condo with her fruitcake cookies in hand. She wants to see what happens this time when she asks for a trade. Douglas has been too accommodating to her while Jay has been anything but…

When she does get home, she gets the same déjà vu she has been experiencing lately. Douglas Tik Tokking himself doing homework and Kelly is being chased by Jay. It warms her heart to hear Kelly’s giggles and see Jay’s happiness at being the cause.

Douglas on the other hand is going overboard with Tik Tok but she knows she can’t complain because she has been known to go on story binges on Instagram and Douglas seems to be following after her.

“Hi mommy!” Douglas comes running to Steffy and Kelly follows suit and Steffy feels so loved in that second to get hugs by them.

“I missed you two so much today!” I give them so many kisses… Jay approaches us with that smirk and I roll my eyes.

“Are those for me?!” Douglas gets so excited when he sees the container with the cookies and Steffy wants to if her plan works.

“Actually they are mine! Aunt Pam made them for me and I was wondering if you wanted to trade some of my fruitcake cookies for some of your brownies?”

“I LOVE FRUITCAKE COOKIES!” I was not expecting that kind of excitement and I almost feel bad for thinking Douglas had ulterior motives…

“I didn’t know you liked them so much baby…”

“Granty Pam made them for me for Christmas…” Steffy heart softens Aunt Pam did whatever she could to make Douglas’s first Christmas without Caroline a loving one and Steffy can see why he has such a strong connection with these cookies.

Steffy offered trades to Jay but he just simply laughed and said no thank you. This gets on her nerves but it was what she had expected in the first place.

Douglas follows Steffy to the kitchen and they go to the fridge where Douglas has his brownies and she makes her trades with him. Steffy decides for herself that she won’t eat them yet because she wants to wait for a craving.

“Hey I’m going to go take a shower and change guys…” Steffy tells her family about her plan and normally she takes a longer time to get everything done but she he has been missing her family and wants to spend sometime with them so she speeds through her routine.

“Douglas you really did a good job at convincing Stephanie I am proud of you…” Steffy hears Jay talking to Douglas and she melts as she realizes Douglas probably doesn’t love fruitcake cookies but was being kind and indulging her…

“It was easy and I like fruitcake cookies a lot. I like everything my Granty Pam makes.” When Douglas answers Jay back Steffy just stays where she’s at and listens to them.

“She didn’t even expect a thing! Looks like we got another week down.” Steffy hears them giving a high five to each other and she decides she wants to hear where this is going because it’s clear Douglas is not being as altruistic as she thought.

“I don’t know what to ask Granty Pam to make her next week. Maybe some kind of toffee cheesecake! Mommy will definitely hate that and then she’ll trade me and I will be her hero again!” Steffy doesn’t understand Douglas’s rationale when it comes to these dessert trades…

“Kelly can you believe mommy still hasn’t figured it out yet?” When Jay laughs Steffy wants to bust him so badly but she actually hasn’t figured anything out yet…

“It’s so funny… I love this prank Jay I wonder how long we can keep doing it…” Steffy starts connecting the dots and she must say this is very elaborate and she really didn’t notice.

“You volunteering to give her some of your stuff is what’s keeping her from finding out…”

“Daddy real bad!” Steffy hears her daughter but she can’t see her daughter’s action and the context but she imagines it’s about this prank…

“Why is daddy bad Kelly?” When Steffy makes herself known both Douglas and Jay are wondering how much she heard…

“Daddy play game… Dougie good!” Steffy is at a crossroads because Kelly is not a person she can extract the truth from and she knows Jay is breathing a little easier…

“What are you so good at? You know I love playing games…” There’s absolutely no game played in this house that I will be beaten at, so Douglas say he is better than me.

“Mommy game… eww cookie…” Kelly is trying her hard to tell her mother everything but she’s still a baby…

“Jay what is Kelly talking about?” Steffy asks Jay a question while Douglas gives him a look that says he better not…

“I don’t know babe, Kelly can have such an imagination…”

“Daddy bad boy… plank mommy… eww cookies…” Once Kelly speaks her mother understands perfectly what’s going on…

“Jay if you would ever like to have dessert again than you better speak now…” Jay knows exactly what his lady means it has nothing to do with any baked treats. Douglas is trying to convey a face of not giving up but he knows it’s no use…

“We have been pranking you with desserts we know you hate…” Douglas puts his hands over his eyes when Jay just lays it all out for Steffy…

“You did what?!” Steffy still doesn’t know how they could pull this over on her.

“We kept waiting for you to figure out it was us but you never did… until Kelly snitched on us…”

“Kelly didn’t do that Jay! You are the one that crumbled like potato chips not me! All mommy said was no dessert and you couldn’t wait. What’s a few days with no dessert?!” Douglas’s innocent mind would be thinking of actual desserts which makes Steffy snort.

“Douglas sorry I had to save myself…” Jay tries to reason with a five-year-old who is just not having it.

“You were the one who said we could really do this!” Since Jay wanted to tell all Douglas has no problem getting him into trouble…

When Jay starts to sputter and has no retort Steffy just looks at him and he looks at anything but her.

“Luh you daddy!” Kelly stands on the couch professing her love to Jay and he forgets about the conversation and the fact that Kelly can articulate their pranks. When she gives him a kiss on the cheek, he just hugs her and he thinks to himself he can never be mad at her…

The sight warms Steffy’s heart that she almost is willing to overlook this prank but almost doesn’t count…

“So what’s our punishment?” Jay wants to know if he is going to go through a drought with sex or food…

“What do you mean our?! This is your fault!” Douglas stands his ground he didn’t take it seriously until Jay convinced him and Jay is the one that got him in trouble it’s not fair…

“Oh believe that both of you will be going without desserts for this prank for a while…” Steffy pins Jay with a look and he stares back at her and it looks like a détente is forming.

“I don’t think that’s fair mommy… you love pranks and Jay was the leader… he even told me to ask my Gam Gam Pam Pam to make them because he knew she would say yes if I asked for it…”

“Is that so? And why didn’t you tell me?” Steffy starts scrutinizing Douglas and she knows he will shrink under her stare…

“Because… it was funny and it made granny squad laugh…” Both Jay and Steffy look at him incredulously and Steffy sees this network just keeps growing.

“Dougie, you promised to tell me if you told anyone else?!” Jay has the audacity to be offended that Douglas told his grandmothers.

“It’s whatever Jay they took bets on how long it would take for mommy to figure out but since you told her they all lose and I win… Grandma Taylor said one week, Grandma Karen said two weeks and Grandma Dani said three weeks. I bet that you would tell and I was right… They bet $100 each! That means I get $300! Mommy do you think that’s enough to get an ice cream cone for me and Kelly?! Maybe just one scoop though… it’s probably expensive” Douglas doesn’t have real concept of how money works yet to think $300 might not be enough to buy two scoops of ice cream…

Steffy knows she can’t even punish Douglas for this because he got the okay from four adults but she can bluff her way through anything…

“Douglas, I don’t know the next time you will be able to have ice cream because of this stunt…”

“Well… well if I don’t get ice cream good luck with getting anything yummy from Granty Pam because she loved tricking you too!” He hops off the couch to go to his room and tell everyone that Steffy has finally found out…

“He had promised not to tell and then he told me he only told Pam… He sold me out…” Steffy looks at Jay like he is crazy because he literally just sold out Douglas because of few words from a baby…

“Really Jay you are getting hype because he told his grandmothers when you literally just confessed to me what both of you were doing…”

“I didn’t appreciate my girl dry snitching on me but I can never be mad at her.” Kelly looks at him because she somehow knows he is talking about her.

“That’s because Kelly is #TeamMommy everyday…” Steffy looks so proud at her girl…

“Daddy tea!” Kelly’s quick response wipes the smile off her face and she just stares at the baby like she stares Jay and Kelly just laughs at her.

“Yes Keke… Daddy team…” Jay shakes his head side to side with that smirk Steffy hates to love.

“I can’t believe Douglas made $300 off a prank and I’ve been purposefully eating disgusting things because of you…”

“I’m mad I’m the one going without and Douglas made money…”

“I’m going to talk to my Aunt Pam about this dessert coup you two pulled on me and I want the stuff like you guys get again!”

“It won’t be useful… Douglas will have no incentive to tell Pam to do otherwise unless he gets to eat his desserts uninterrupted…”

“No… Aunt Pam loves me and she will start making me brownies again…”

“Stephanie don’t make her choose between you and Douglas…” Steffy thinks Jay is crazy for his assertion.

Douglas has made $300 and got one over on her… The prank is over and Aunt Pam will stop making her toffee products…


	56. Chapter 56

Steffy’s POV

I found out about this prank that Douglas and Jay pulled and the other people who conspired against me. Douglas had a baking date with Aunt Pam and this is the perfect time for me to ask her to make me something good. As soon as I get there to pick up Douglas, I see them thick as thieves laughing…

“Glam Glam I was the strong one it was Jay who gave up. I kept doing the stuff you told me…” He giggles and of course Aunt Pam would be the one to coach him on how to handle me. I can’t believe my family has been conspiring against me… even if it is cookies and brownies.

“Looks like you are having fun!” I announce myself to Douglas and he turns around and smiles…

“We are! I was telling Glam Glam about Jay…” Douglas can be one of the most literal people I have ever met.

“Glam Glam what a cute nickname… What fun nickname do you have for me?!” Douglas is so cute with her…

“Mom…” He’s so deadpan with me and just about everyone have a cute nickname and I’m the boring one. There’s nothing about me that’s boring! I just stick my tongue out at him and he laughs. They have been baking up a storm. Now that this prank is over, I should be getting the good stuff again.

“Looks like you have been baking a storm…” I can’t wait to taste some.

“Yeah we had a lot of fun right Glam Glam?!”

“That’s right my love!” There’s no one who can make Aunt Pam as excited as Douglas…

“Did you make anything special for me?!” Those brownies look mighty good I want some for myself.

“Douglas was such a dear and made the best recommendation! He thought you would just love some cheesecake!” Yes finally something I like! I am so glad that this prank is over…

“I love cheesecake… thank you for recommending that honey…” I’m so ready to dig into it…

“I’m glad you feel that way Steffy! I made you oatmeal raisin cheesecake with a toffee drizzle!” As soon as Aunt Pam says what kind of cheesecake, I just think Douglas is a little shit because the smile he gives is nothing short of a shark…

“Oh that sounds great but I was thinking more along you know brownies…”

“Steffy you just said you love cheesecake… why do you want brownies?” I don’t know how to answer her question.

“You know how I like variety…”

“Oh don’t you worry about variety I have more of those panettone cookie bars you love so much…” This is killing me and Douglas just keeps smiling and I know he put her up to this.

“Aunt Pam I have to be honest I detest the snacks you have been giving me the last few weeks… I just didn’t want to hurt your feelings…”

“Oh Steffy I know you did… It’s been fun watching you squirm. Thank you on trying to spare my feelings though. I’ve been making progressively worst things hoping you would crack but you didn’t” I really hate my family right now. This ruse was really thought out at least on Douglas’s end not so much by Jay which is probably the funniest aspect of it all.

“Well can I have some brownies as a reward now…”

“Well it seems that my Dougie hasn’t been having his desserts because of someone. If you want brownies you should ask him, I made them for him. I made you cheesecake!” As Aunt Pam says this, I see Douglas folding his hands as if he’s ready to negotiate and I think to myself am I really doing this…

“Name your price Forrester…” I feel foolish trying to make a deal with a boy in kindergarten, but this is where I am…

“I want my yummy desserts 7 days a week… examples include brownies, cake, pie, ice cream and similar items. Items not included are fruit salad.” This boy is getting on my nerves with this outrageous demand.

“1 day…” I am not trying to entertain this and I already feel like a joke because Pam is laughing at us.

“6 days…” Is he really serious?!

“2 days…”

“5 days…” He tilts his head and stares and I feel like I have just been hit with a miniature version of me.

“3 days and that’s my final offer!” I am done with trying to negotiate with this extortionist…

“Deal I’ll have my people call your people…” This boy is something else I swear.

“Douglas what are you even talking about I am your people…” He just shrugs at me and climbs down the stool and goes to hug Pam. She packed all his treats and packed them into a tote. I just really hope to never see anything with toffee, raisins or praline again.

“Aunt Pam please tell me you have something else besides that cheesecake for me…” I don’t like begging.

“Dougie do you think Steffy deserves something else…”

“I don’t know about deserves but we should be nice…” I almost suck my teeth because I’m at the mercy of a five-year-old with an axe to grind.

“You have such a kind heart Douglas. Steffy you can have some fudge brownies I guess.” I am mildly offended because Douglas and Jay get these over the top brownies and I get regular fudge but I’m not pushing my luck.

I quit while I’m behind and just take the tote and Douglas and leave my aunt’s house. As soon as we get home to the condo, he runs to his room barely saying hi to anyone…

“What’s got him so worked up?” Jay comes to give me a kiss but I know he really came to see what Pam made for him. His brother is not far behind.

“Me getting hustled…” I just give him the tote and he finds his labelled Tupperware and he and Will go back to the sofa and I just look at them eating.

I see Kelly sandwiched in between them and I hear Jay explaining that they are eating marble brownies with graham cracker crumbles and I hate everyone. I just leave them because I know he won’t offer me any.

I go to check on Douglas and see what had him in such a hurry with my phone.

“So I need some help…” I see his FaceTiming someone but I can’t tell who it is from my distance.

“Well I can only try to do my best but you’re my favorite…” As soon as I hear the voice, I know it’s grandad.

“Well I think I need a lawyer…” What in the hell?!

“What on earth would you need a lawyer for Douglas?”

“Well I know you said pinky promises are as good as contracts but you also told me contracts are only as good as the words within them.”

“Douglas why do you need a contract?!” This little boy is so serious and I have to hold myself back from laughing.

“Well I made a deal and I made sure it was in front of a witness like you told me but I need writing because Bubs is smarter than me and she would find loopies…”

“Do you mean loopholes?”

“Yeah those GG! She promised me three desserts a week but I need a lawyer to help me so no taksies backsies.” I really want to laugh right now but I just keep listening and grandad is just listening to him…

“Oh she did huh?”

“Yes and I want to make sure it’s in perpertooie…”

“Do you mean perpetuity?”

“I said it right once, yes I want to make sure it’s forever…”

“Well sounds like I’ll have to get started on that for you. I will email Steffy a contract soon. Give me the rest of the afternoon son…”

“You’re the second-best GG…”

“Well I reckon I should be the first with all this help I’m giving you don’t you think. Who am I competing with to be the best…”

“Sorry GG but my Bubs is the best but I love you a lot. Did you get my Tik Tok with my Gam Gam?” That boy might be a pain with all this hoopla with his desserts but he melts my heart.

“I sure did it looks like you had lots of fun!”

“I did! I’ll send you some more later I promise… Love you GG”

“I love you too Douglas… I will most certainly be waiting for my time…”

“GG it’s called Tik Tok… you’re silly!” He ends the call and gets up from his little desk and is shocked to see me there.

“So my grandad is your people… you realize he is my people too?” I sit on his bed and he joins me…

“Maybe but he will be emailing you with the contract and we both sign it and have a witness. I would like Kelly to be there.”

“Kelly why not Jay?” I would expect him to choose his literal partner-in-crime.

“No he would take your side…” That’s actually smart considering Jay did rat on him but I did withhold sex from him.

We leave his room and go to the living room to join the others and we have a good time watching a movie while waiting for our takeout…

I sign the godforsaken contract in front of three people and I see Douglas getting these high fives from Will and Jay and I just roll my eyes.

Jay and I are in our bedroom after the kids have been put down for bed winding down our own night.

“So I was thinking?” I’m just staring at him on his laptop doing some last-minute work…

“What were you thinking?” He sounds intrigued and ugh it does things to me…

“Getting back at you for the prank with no sex hurts me quite a bit too.” I want him bad and I have to concede and I don’t mind letting him be right…

“So what you’re saying is you’re sorry?” Of course he gloats…

“Let me show you how sorry I am…” I shut his laptop off and I ride him with all the pent-up energy I have been holding onto since the last time we had sex and I steal his breath away. I love the face he makes when he comes…

We fuck a couple more times throughout the night and I know I’ll be feeling it in the morning and I just am happy I don’t have to show up to work tomorrow because I doubt Jay will be letting me out this bed for a while.


	57. Chapter 57

Hope’s POV

Being with Thomas was something I never expected but one thing I thoroughly enjoy. The volume and quality of the sex has made me blush more than I ever have before.

My husband is an intense man and sometimes it can intimidate me but that nervousness gives me such an excitement that I can’t explain. I would have never thought to be so crazy and have sex in public places but now I get excited.

Steffy called a meeting and I was invited because I’m now permanently on the events team. Thomas is leaving soon but he’s still a head designer and even though we are married we are not on the same team, so we are not near each other. I do still get sad when I’m not close to him. I guess we are still in that honeymoon phase.

When he stares at me when others are doing their presentations it’s hard for me to focus. He has this way of looking at me and it hypnotizes me and everyone else just seems to disappear and it’s just us.

He just smiles at me and turns his head back to the power point and I frown that he’s not looking at me but then I feel a buzz in me and I choke on my gasp. He just looks at me smiling like the devil he is and challenges me.

Thomas had ordered this vibrator egg with an antennae and he has been very generous with his use of it. I’m standing in this conference and my leg shakes and I know my face is getting hot. Every time I think he is going to turn it off he just switches the setting… sometimes it’s dull and I’m okay other times it is so intense I bite my tongue to not moan.

To do that in front of all these senior staff members would be so embarrassing. Thankfully as soon as the meeting is over, we are told to break for lunch and I immediately go to Thomas’s office because I can’t wait for him to fuck my brains out.

He never turned the vibrator off but he was merciful enough to put it on the lower setting so I could somewhat walk normal but I must have looked crazy to anyone who saw me. I wait for Thomas sitting in his office trying to find a comfortable position but the bastard puts the egg on a higher setting.

_It seems my sister wants to talk to me about something… I’ll be there soon… maybe -Thomas_

I keep shifting trying to find a comfortable position but every time I do, I cause more friction and I let out a moan and thank goodness I’m in his office and not at that meeting.

I hear the door and I see my husband just walking through and he doesn’t even bother to kiss me he just stares at his handiwork.

I’m so wet for him and I leap up from my seat thinking where on the desk should I go…

“What are you doing here?”

“Thomas are you kidding me right now. I need to fuck me right now and finish what you started…” I am practically begging my husband to have sex with me…

“I’m afraid I can’t do that my dear wife…” What the fuck?!

“Why the hell not?!”

“We have anti-fraternization rules to uphold here just because we are married doesn’t mean we should break them…”

“When did you care about rules?! You fucked me on the conference room table…” I hate him and he spites me by upping the intensity on the vibrator and I moan loudly which makes him chuckle.

“That I did and I feel terrible about breaking the rules so I made a vow to myself to be better next time so I’m sorry Hope but I won’t be fucking you in this office…” He’s such a fucking liar he did not feel terrible…

“Sooo what? You are going to drive me crazy until we get home?” I don’t know what I see in him…

“That’s exactly what I am going to do and I see that look in your eye. If you dare make yourself cum, I promise you that you will regret it…” I feel a gush of wetness from Thomas’s threat and the vibrator. He gets out his seat and comes to me and gives me a hug and kiss on the head and I don’t need this… I need his dick…

“Please daddy… I can’t hold on much longer…” I really don’t know how I will and then it just stops and I feel no relief. I have so much pent-up frustration from all of this stimulation.

“No Hope you need to learn some restraint! Now I have a lot of work to do so if you’ll see yourself out…” I scoff at my husband.

“Why can’t you have shred of mercy on me?” I have hope if I keep talking I can persuade him.

“Why should I have an ounce of mercy? When I fuck you later, I will make you cum so hard you won’t want to leave the bed. I don’t plan on us leaving at all Hope. Beth has a date with grandma all weekend long… Save the daddies and the begging for later I promise you’ll need it.” I just look at him and he cups my breast through my maxi dress. My nipples are so hard it’s so easy for him to grip them through my sheer lace bra. I can’t help but whimper when pinches and twist them. I kiss him hard and with my tongue and he kisses me back with a passion that sets my body on fire and I don’t know how I’m supposed to last until we get home.

I straighten up myself to look presentable as I leave his office and soon as I close his door, he increased the setting and I have to hold the doorknob until he shuts it off.

“Asshole!” I’m glad no one is out in this hallway to hear me or worse see my state.

I walk back to my desk and try to get some work down and even though the vibrator is off I still feel it within me and on my clit every time I move. Thomas makes sure to catch me unawares with turning it on and off when I least expect it. I’m always just anticipating the next time he turns it on. I’m in the communal workspace and there’s music in the background and no one pays attention to anything but their work…

It makes me laugh that my husband is playing with me in public even without being there. I can’t help but wonder if anyone here does the same and it makes me blush…

_Steffy and I are going for drinks later do you want to come? -Sally_

_Oh man I’m sorry I can’t come… Thomas and I already planned to have a weekend to ourselves. We got Taylor to watch Beth for us. -Hope_

_I have an idea of what you’ll be doing during that ‘weekend’. Have fun… if you don’t show up to work on Monday, I’ll assume it’s because you can’t walk… -Sally_

_I could only hope _ _😉 -Hope_

I’m feeling a little cheeky but this weekend is going to be electric I just don’t know if I am ready. I have two more hours of torture trying to work and not moan in a room filled with people. I don’t know how I did it because Thomas certainly didn’t make it easy.

Since he came to the office today, we came in the same car and that fucker is my ride. I already know he’s going to torture me some more on the way home.

_Are you finished with your work because I am done with mine… -Hope_

_Yeah, I wrapped up everything… I’m just buzzing to get home… -Thomas _

_You are horrible… -Hope_

_I’ll show you just how horrible I can truly be… -Thomas_

I am so ready to get out of my seat and get all my stuff. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

“Hey Hope, do you have a few minutes to spare? I thought we could take about the event next week…” Normally I would never object to speaking with Henry. He is my boss and head of events at the company…

“Sure Henry. What can I do for you?” As I speak with Henry the vibrations start and I lose my train of thought for a second.

“So Randi needed to take some personal time and I thought you’d want more responsibility so I thought you could take her place on the team for this project. If you agree she said she would email you everything she has worked on so far… Is this something that interest you…” Of course this is something that interest me but I don’t know how to speak without a moan seeping through. I take a breath and steel myself to speak.

“I would actually love that. Thank you for keeping me in mind.” Henry has been hard to impress because he didn’t want me on his team, he thought I was an empty nepotism placement on his team. So him thinking of giving me a shot to prove myself and not just shadow is a big deal for me.

“Sounds great… we’ll get that info out to you. Hope are you okay? You’re all red in the face hun…”

“Hey Henry!” I can hear Thomas before I see him because I am trying to do everything in my power to not make a fool of myself in front of my boss.

“Hey Thomas! Does she seem a little red to you?” As Henry speaks Thomas turns to look at me and he just winks at me and I wish I could step on his foot without looking crazy…

“You know she has had this minor cold… we even had to send Beth to my mother’s just in case…” Thomas lies as easily as he breathes… I wish I could breath without it being a gasp.

“Oh Hope you should remember to drink enough fluids!” Henry is trying to be thoughtful and I appreciate it if I was actually sick.

“Henry don’t worry I’m going to make sure she gets plenty of fluids…” Thomas holds me tight to his side and I shudder a little bit in his embrace. Henry tells us goodbye and the vibrations stop.

“We need to go home now!” I can’t take this anymore… I feel like a cat in heat… I need him and he won’t let anything happen in the building as a way to torture me some more.

“Hmm I would hate for us to run into anyone else…” As Thomas says this, I make sure to walk fast and not let anyone stop me.

I wait for him to get to the car and he takes his sweet time and I’m just happy to have some relief…

It feels like forever for us to get home but we do and I can’t even make it to the condo. I start kissing him in the elevator and when I hear the ding I run out and go to our home.

“Don’t even think about making me wait any longer asshole…” I’m done with him and all the frustration he has let buildup in me.

All he does is laugh at me as he takes off his button down. Every time he takes off his clothes, I just get so heated. Even though we have a lot of sex he just takes my breath away. I get so distracted in my mind I don’t realize it until I’m in his arms that we are moving. He is taking us to our bedroom and on the bed.

He takes pulls on the vibrator gently and it glistens in the light he sees the state of my constant arousal.

“Thomas, I don’t want anything else right now except to be fucked.” I don’t need to be teased with his mouth or his fingers I have been waiting all day for him to fuck me and damn it I should get it now…

“Should have made that a vow huh?”

“Enough with the talking and more action now!” I get on all fours because I absolutely love him fucking me from behind. When he riles me up like this, he knows I want it rough.

I hear him putting some lube on his dick and I feel him stretching me and I just let out all of my frustration from today. I push back because I’m losing my patience. I fuck myself on his dick until I can feel him thrust deep and at the angle that make my eyes roll.

“Oh God fuck me faster daddy… You promised me some things earlier I hope you deliver…” My face is cool against the pillow but I feel hot everywhere. He spanks me hard twice on my ass and I rub my clit and I’m screaming into the pillow as my orgasm just runs like a current through me. I can feel Thomas pulsing through me and his cum filling me up and I feel everything like it’s technicolor.

He slips out of me and I twist up so I’m lying on my back.

He takes my nipple in his mouth and nibbles on it and it gives me after shocks. He just stares at me and I can’t focus on anything else but him. He traces his fingers across my body and kisses the space between belly button and pelvis. He knows it’s my sensitive spot…

“You never show me mercy do you?” I close my eyes and try to catch my breath.

“Where would the fun be in that?” He just has a way to be so charming even with no clothes on.

“I love you Thomas…” I bring him closer to me and just kiss him slow. Show him my love rivals my lust.

“I love you too… I’ll give you half an hour catch your breath… you’ll be needing it…” Thomas leaves me in our bed and goes to the desk to work on his firm he is launching. I take this time to use the bathroom and get some water.

I get back into my bed and decide to get as much rest as I can because I know our sex gets more intense with each round.


	58. Chapter 58

Steffy’s POV

I have been waiting for this day for such a long time. Jay and I get a weekend to ourselves! My mom agreed to watch Kelly and Douglas is with Thomas.

Jay and I are living that Amtrak life. I simply love using it now but maybe it’s a novelty thing…

“Are you excited?” He doesn’t even look my way but he knows me too well…

“Yes! Love the kids but it’s nice to have just a weekend for us… I get all of you and you get all of me…”

“That is most certainly something I am looking forward too…” He’s so cute with all his freckles. I could just kiss them all…

“I love you… what are you doing?” I don’t understand why he needs his phone right now…

“Douglas asked for us to TikTok. We’re doing it because I already made the account..” So much for kid free. Who am I kidding I was going to call Douglas as soon as we got off the train.

We make a cute video and send to Douglas and within minutes Douglas is sending his own TikTok. I miss that guy even though he has extorted me before.

I pull my phone out and FaceTime him and he answers his phone immediately…

“Hi Bubs…” I know this weekend is for us but I never really take into account how much I miss these kids when I know I will be gone for more than a day…

“Hi Bubs, are you having fun?”

“Yes baby we are, did you like our TikTok?”

“It was okay too much kissing eww…” Just for being slick I pull Jay into a kiss and he makes faces and pretends to retch.

“Steffy what are you doing?!” I hear Thomas in the background and he finally comes into view…

“I was just loving my boo!” I look into Jay’s eyes as I say this and they see…

“They are so pretty together! Thomas aren’t they?” I see Hope jumping and down being the romantic she is…

“Eww no!” Douglas high fives my brother when he hears his answer. Hope just slaps his back…

Jay grabs my face and kisses me again and we just stare at each other while hearing a chorus of chatter.

My brother is a horrible influence with his over the top reactions that make Douglas and Jay laugh. All of them are acting Douglas’s age.

“You two look so cute… I don’t care what they say…” At least Hope has the decency to be polite.

“Oh please Hope pump the brakes okay… Come on now this is not The Notebook…” I didn’t expect us to be a front row to the Thomas and Hope show…

“You should be more like Jay…” I hope this does not devolve into a fight.

“Oh you mean like this?” He goes to her and dips her into this dramatic kiss and everyone is laughing except Douglas…

“Eww… eww… eww!” Douglas voicing his displeasure should be a meme.

“Come on Bubs I’m eww too?!” Thomas looks as amused as I do.

“Especially!” Jay and I snicker at this as we are the resident icky people and both him and Kelly voice their displeasure.

“We are pretty gross huh?!”

“Yes daddy… please just stop forever…”

“Well in that case we are going to be gross in the kitchen… let us know when you finish talking. Bye Jay… Bye Bubs…” my brother leaves and I wave him bye…

“You having fun with your dad?”

“Well I was until that… You going to bring back anything for me and Kelly?” Douglas can always smell presents.

“I’ll think about it… we just wanted to check in on you and tell you we miss you.”

“I miss you too… love you… I’m going to go eat my lunch but don’t forget to TikTok me!” Douglas and TikTok is a marriage no one asked for but we have to deal with…

“Little man always makes me laugh… but I am really glad I get you to myself…” He boops my nose and I almost want to chastise him for treating me like I’m Kelly but it makes me giggle.

I take a nap on his shoulder which is becoming a ritual at this point and it feels so blissful.

I feel a gentle nudge and I open and I see Jay’s sweet face smiling and I think to myself I haven’t ever seen something as beautiful as this.

“Come on sweetheart we’re here…” I just grab onto Jay because I’m still trying to wake up.

Everything looks so peaceful and still in Santa Barbara. We head to his hotel the Elara. Being with a hotelier definitely has its perks.

I can get used to staying at his hotels especially since I never have to pay…

When we make it to our suite I’m in awe… It’s so gorgeous and it doesn’t even feel like a hotel at all. It’s almost like you could just live here.

“Babe… I don’t think I ever want to leave. It’s beautiful here” I just walk around getting familiar with everything.

“The only reason it’s beautiful is because you’re in it…” He’s corny and charming but his line does it’s job and it makes me smile.

“I love you…” I just kiss him and we can’t stay here because if we do I know we aren’t ever leaving the bed…

“I love you too… What do you want to do?”

“I want to go do dancing…” I feel so giddy and carefree…

“All right let’s go then”

We get to this restaurant that has a dance floor and I want to dance before I eat. I can’t believe I have never asked Jay if he had any moves. The only type of dancing we have ever done has been dry humping at the club.

“Do you know how to Tango?” I like learning things about him and I wonder if I will ever get tired of it…

“Yes because I am an idiot…” Now I have to learn more because this means there’s a story behind it and Halstead stories are just a mess and a half of insanity.

“You have to tell me…” I want him to tell me before we start dancing.

“I was trying to impress this girl… Lina… and she was all about dancing. And I thought I was all about her… I begged my dad to get me lessons to impress her. He told me he would only give me half and if I really wanted too I would find the other half. I mowed so many lawns and I took these Latin dance classes. My dad was pissed because he expected me to quit and I probably should have…”

“Why do you say that?! I thought it was really cute to go through all that trouble…”

“Well yeah you would think that but Lina ended up going steady with a guy named Randall Lincolns. I was so upset because dude had two left feet and I smelled like grass for her…” He sounds so ridiculous but it’s one of the things I love most about him.

“Well I should be thank Lina because thanks to her I have a man whose going to dance the night away with me…”

“Yeah I guess… everytime I smell grass I’m reminded of Randy Lincolns…” He grumbles but leads me to the dance floor and the band is playing music for a tango.

I look into his eyes and the air shifts. I look into his eyes and see that determination… that passion and we make our own story to the music. Each time our legs intertwine even in the smallest of ways I feel a pulse...

I want to get closer and kiss him but dancing like this feels more intimate… more sexual and he does this move with his hands going down my side and me wearing a halter top made it easier for him to touch the side of my breast and it throws my concentration for a loop because this is the sexiest foreplay I have ever had.

He doesn’t even lose a beat and we just glide on the floor until the song is done. I have to catch my breath not from the exertion of the dancing but how it made me feel.

The music changes from slow and sexy to fast and sexy and he’s showing me that he is just as good at the Merengue and I’m really getting lost in the music but even better I’m getting lost in him.

Each new song that comes on we challenge each other to do better than the last song. I feel myself sweating and he’s not far behind and the intensity we attack each other with is similar to how we are in bed and I can see the analogies people make with good dancers and fucking.

My calves are burning and have been for the last two songs but I didn’t want to tap out and let Jay win but even when I lose I win.

“I won’t last another song…” I look at him and he just stares with those bright and clear green eyes. I almost feel embarrassed that we are making out in the middle of the dance floor but he’s holding me like I’m a mirage. Kissing me with a force akin to our dancing…

“I need to take you back or I might fuck you right here…”

“No…” I almost shock myself with my answer “… Order me some food and I’ll be back…” I do enjoy confusing Jay as much as he confuses me.

I find a store and I buy some materials that will be coming in handy tonight. When I get back to the restaurant I see Jay and our food. I grab his hand and he sees that I mean business and he doesn’t say a word.

It’s night and the beaches close but we are going to have a romantic dinner at the beach even if it gets us arrested… hopefully it won’t

I bought a cheapass candelabra and candles from the Rite Aid and a towel some other things I thought he might get kick out of.

I set up our romantic dinner and light the candles so we can have some light and he is smiling at my effort.

“I bought a bottle of a highly recommended brand…”

“Ooh sounds nice babe show me…”

“It’s the Sprite blend from the house of Coca Cola…” I do my best Barker beauty impersonation and Jay laughs so hard he’s on his back.

We eat our food which consists of me eating my food and half of Jay’s while he huffs about me being greedy.

I can taste the garlic on my tongue but it doesn’t stop me from climbing into his lap and kissing him. I remember how his hands felt on me and it makes me shiver.

“First at a golf course now on this beach. What am I going to do with you Stephanie Forrester…” I bite his lip as he speaks to me and he brings me closer to him.

I kiss the side of his face and bite his earlobe and whisper the first thing that comes to mind.

“One day, put a ring on it…” There’s no pressure but Jay is who I never new I needed… in every way and it’s the best kind of curveball I have ever been dealt with.

My comment brings a whole other side to him because he’s racing to take off his pants… I can’t wait I slip two fingers and work my clit to help take the edge off but if anything it’s worse. I get myself in a frenzy fucking myself on my fingers and rubbing my breast.

I see him ready for me and I slip my fingers out and he gets closer. He gets closer to scrutinize me. As my eyes watch his and he slips into me that punches the air out of me…

“Mmm I knew you’d be wet as ever after that dancing… I—” Before he can speak anymore I slip the two fingers I fucked myself with into his mouth and he sucks and licks it clean.

My body shivers from the cold and my stomach twists from Jay being relentless. He lifts my leg and goes deeper and I don’t know if I’m moaning or if I’m screaming… It’s so good I just keep saying his name like he’s a prayer.

I’m cumming as I feel the rush of his cum just shooting in me. He falls on me and I hug him close. His body keeping me warm and I feel my orgasm staying longer.

I feel him taking refuge in the space between my should and my neck and I just run my fingers through his hair. Jay feels extra warm but it’s weird because I only feel it on my right side.

When I open my eyes I bug out…

“Jay baby get up! get up…” I don’t know where this strength came form but I push Jay off forcefully and he’s in the sand with his pants at his ankles. “The towel is on fire! Oh my god!” I pick up the non burnt end of the towel rush into the water to put out the flames.

I get back to Jay and he doesn’t look happy he’s still sitting in the sand naked from his waist to his ankles.

“What the fuck babe?”

“The towel was on fire you didn’t get up fast enough… I’m sorry…” I try to kiss him and make it better but I can barely focus on anything else besides his still sitting in the sand.

“I did not ask for a seaside exfoliation of my dick!” The more we talk about it the more laugh worthy it becomes.

“Come on baby I’m sorry I’d rather this than your pale booty on fire…” I can’t help myself and I now he’s mad.

“This is not remotely funny…”

“Let’s just go skinny dipping and get the sand out…”

“Fine you go first…” He’s still mad I can tell but less so with the implication I will be getting naked.

“That’s fine we can play follow the leader. Where’s my underwear though?” I can’t find it anywhere…

“You got sand on my dick… I’m damn sure not giving you your underwear…” I suppose that’s supposed to make me mad but I just shed my maxi dress and I hear him running and he picks me up and we are in the water. We can’t keep our hands off of each other and I think to myself why should we? When we are at home we have to be cognizant of the children but I get to be free and wild here…

We get back to the sand and share the unburnt towel to dry off and put on our clothes and head back to the hotel.

“What do you want to do when we get back?” You give a girl so many ideas

“I want to kiss every freckle you have…”

“That might take all night…” He hugs me closer to his body to keep me warm and I appreciate it.

“I’ve always been an overachiever Jay Halstead…” I slap his butt and let him know I mean business and he just kisses my forehead and says he will be the judge of that. I roll my eyes because he always has a smartass thing to say and I smile to myself because I am dealing with my match…


	59. Chapter 59

Steffy’s POV

I have been so happy and the time seem to fly by at work today. My Mondays are usually quite busy with non-stop meeting with department heads but I hardly felt any stress today.

I had Kelly with me today and she was her well-behaved self. Thomas told me he was going to pick up Douglas and spend some time with him and then bring him home, so I didn’t have to rush to leave today and I feel so chill about everything.

I see how long I can last before Kelly is getting tired and wants to go home. I kept daydreaming my time in Santa Barbara with Jay and I blush thinking of the things we did and I laugh at the funny shit that happened. I still can’t believe Jay knocked the candelabra down. He still insists that it’s my fault because I bought it in the first place…

I hear Kelly’s laugh and something really has her going and I realize it’s me… I hear my own laugh in my ears and I can’t stop because I was thinking about the towel catching on fire.

I pack up her things and I can’t think of a better place than to go but home.

The endlessly long car rides always make Kelly nap in her seat which is not always the best for me because I have to carry her and all of my shit home…

When I get home I smell something so good and think to myself my goodness Jay ordered something real nice. But when I get to the kitchen I see Douglas on a stool putting cheese in the Instant Pot and stirring with a wooden spoon and I think to myself did Douglas do this… with a pressure cooker and alarm bells start to go off in my head.

“Douglas Hamilton Forrester… what is going on here?!” I plan on saving my anger for Jay mostly…

“I promise it’s not my fault… it’s Jay’s… what am I in trouble for?!” He can’t read me, so he just throws out everything and see what sticks…

“You were cooking unattended?”

“Oh no! We finished but Jay had to answer a call but he said I could put some cheese and stir… You let me do the same… He’s not far mommy…” He points at Jay and I turn and he has his arms crossed and smirking… if he thinks he’s getting an apology from me he’s mistaken.

“Daddy!” I let the traitor down and she goes running and I remember exactly how it goes in this house. Everybody vs. Steffy…

“Isn’t mommy a big meanie Keke?” He looks straight at me and these kids turn on me quicker than snitch copping a plea.

“Mommy big meanie!” Kelly words inspires Douglas to create a chant that she enthusiastically follows suit.

I just walk away to my room to change because the food actually smells delicious.

“I’m glad to see you are all done with the chanting…” When I sit at the table, I see that my dinner has already been set for me and everyone is looking at me…

“We wanted to make something special for you…” I naturally get suspicious because that’s just my nature to investigate everything.

“Yes since Jay can’t cook…” Douglas is not mincing any words and that makes me want to laugh so hard but I just put my hand over my mouth and hold it in. Jay just coughs looking mighty offended at Douglas. “… I told him we should make something in the Instant Pot. I remembered the steps from the rice thing we made and I gave him instructions because I’m not tall enough and he would mess it up without me…” I see that I haven’t been given Douglas enough credit. I used to think he would just want to keep me company but he has been memorizing things and the smell coming from my plate proves it.

“This is such a thoughtful gesture from you two but what’s the occasion? It’s not anyone birthday or holiday…”

They both just look at me puzzled and shrug like its not a big deal…

“We love you and that’s an occasion we celebrate everyday right Douglas…” When Jay says this, I just think to myself how did I get so lucky… Sometimes I feel this isn’t real but I never wake up to another reality.

“Yeah you’re the best…”

“Mommy best!” Kelly makes herself heard she is usually Jay’s biggest fan it’s nice for her to cheer me too. It’s overwhelming to receive this concentrated amount of love. I haven’t had that before.

“Did we do something bad I followed all the steps?!” Douglas looks so worried but I should probably say something but I’m still in a bit of shock…

“No baby! You did so good! I’m so happy it’s making me cry and I can’t help it. This has been such a wonderful surprise I don’t have any words besides thank you… and I love you!” I reach over and give him a kiss on the cheek and he smiles… He’s probably waiting for me to get my act together because he wants to eat.

Douglas explains his day in detail as I eat this mushroom risotto and they did a really good job and I think Jay should make more meals in general… in the instant pot of course. Of course the mayhem ensues like it does every night with Jay chasing after Kelly or Kelly chasing after him and Douglas and I playing on the Wii.

I let these kids tire themselves out which makes it much easier to put them down for bed. When I put Douglas down for the night, I come back to the living room and I find Jay and a bottle of white wine and this is a great way to cap off my night.

“That was a great dinner courtesy of Instant Pot and my favorite guys…” I just look at him and I know he appreciates my appreciation of him.

“That was my objective…” He pours me a glass and the first sip hits my tongue and I love it.

“I will say I thought somebody wanted something…”

“Oh that was the objective…” I just look at him and try to guess where this was going because Jay doesn’t have to do anything to get sex from me other than get hard.

“What was it that you wanted that you roped in my poor Douglas?”

“This innocent Douglas thing is a front and he plays us all because we buy into it. If anything he roped me into it. He was just saying he wanted to do something nice for you because you do so many nice things for us and I agreed. You push me to be my best and it’s not because you say it. You live your life and you make us better with the expectation that we can be better. The occasion was I want your happiness… I had no other reason but to be the one who put a smile on your face because that’s what I love doing…” Jay is always saying he’s not good with words and I think that this makes it so much more meaningful. I’m more cognizant that he really loves me.

I used to just hear pretty little words and I used to fall over them and obsess over them. Jay is nothing like that. This man I always showing me his love and only after he shows me does he tells me. They say actions speak louder than words but sometimes you want both.

“You are everything to me honey… You love me in a way I didn’t know existed. You show me what real love is… real trust… bonds that tie. I know I can do it all by myself and be damn good at it but taking this leap with you was really scary and emotionally risky for me but you proved I could rely on you. I gambled with more than myself and I knew I would never forgive myself if it went to hell and my babies paid in anyway. It was why I didn’t want to date anyone in the first place. I have had my heart broken so many times I was used to that but I never wanted them to ever feel it. Then comes this charming guy with his 2nd rate Cheetos and Sprite. Lights up my life… thick as thieves with Douglas being the best uncle he could ask for and so incredibly precious to Kelly showing her you are always there for her. Jay Halstead you are the return on investment I have ever made in my life…” I feel like a blubbering mess after explaining what he means to us… Our life is fuller with him.

“I love my little man… best sidekick but don’t tell Will… Kelly I don’t have words to describe her. I never want to let her down… I know I’m not Liam but every time she calls me daddy, I fall in love a little more. I told you before the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I ever met. When I got to know you and saw your intelligence, your humor, your drive I just told myself I need a chance to be hers. I know better than most that you don’t need anyone especially not to validate you. I am cognizant on how lucky I am to have found you… And I pity your exes because it’s clear they can’t value what they don’t understand… Their stupidity worked in my favor and you’re the best return on investment I’ve ever had too. I only have a tiny family and when you started rambling about if we were serious or not and I just kissed you I knew then that I gained new family… my life hasn’t been the same. It’s been chaotic… filled with temper tantrums… running children… board games… dad jokes... a person whose become my best friend and the best and ridiculous orgasms in my life…” I start to laugh thinking about all of the places where christened with our lust and I blush…

“What’s an orgasm?” I visibly shudder and spill my wine on Jay when I hear Douglas’s voice and I don’t know how in the hell Jay missed him and these are the times I just want to hit him.

“I meant organism Dougie… you know how I get…” Jay is trying to save face and I’m just looking between the both of them if Douglas believes that…

“You know how he is Douglas… he can’t even cook a basic meal without your help and you’re five and he’s… old…”

“Yeah mommy I guess you’re right…” I don’t know if he accepts the answer or he is pretending too…

“Anyways what are you doing out of bed?”

“I was thirsty…” That is my bad I usually leave an old sports bottle of water on his bedside if he gets thirsty…

“That was my bad honey I forgot to put water in your bottle…” I quickly get this boy some water and put him back in bed and hope he doesn’t come out again…

I find Jay in our room getting ready for bed and even in flannel he looks so sexy… well it helps that it’s only pajama bottoms and he’s shirtless…

“He’s down for the count and how did you not see him…”

“Sorry I wasn’t paying attention because I was professing my utter devotion to you!”

“Yeah I know I can be distracting…” I love tooting my own horn…

“I’ll show you distracting…” I give him a proper kiss of being away from him for so long “… you know what I realized?”

“Why are you realizing anything right now when I’m about to get naked?” He’s really doing this now…

“Yes! I am going to get my organism one way or another…”

“It could be another because I might fall asleep…” I stick my tongue at him and he wiggles his eyebrows and it makes me giggle…

“Anyways I realized your grandfather is the whole reason we got together…” Jay is right grandad practically volunteered me to go on that date with Jay…

“Yeah he made me go out with a guy who brings 2nd rate Cheetos to a date… Hot Cheetos are way better fight me…”

“You have a lot to say considering you are a 2nd edition…” Oh so he got jokes now…

“I’ll show you second fucking edition…” I plan on showing how good he has it…

“Bring it on Junior…”


	60. Chapter 60

Steffy’s POV

Douglas has decided he can’t have anything other than Pho after the #granny squad convened… They have been making sure to subtly get under my skin since I came up with that name. Douglas refers to them as that when they are together. Karen and Danielle traveling back and forth for Douglas has been such a godsend. He is so happy that he can’t contain himself that he gets to see most of his family often.

I love that we are all coming together to make sure we have our priorities straight when it comes to him.

“Steffy?!” I turn and I see Liam and of all places to run into him it’s here. He has been MIA since the judge made her ruling then again he was MIA before that. I want to curse his ass out because instead of stepping up to show the courts he cares about his children he is just absent.

“Liam… I have nothing to say to you…” I really don’t want to cause a scene because I hate seeming crazy especially to people I don’t know…

“Steffy it’s so good to see you! How’s Kelly? I’ve been meaning to see her but working back and forth has been a challenge for me…” And yet he tried to sue me for custody…

“Kelly is just fine no thanks to you Liam. You have a lot of nerve to actually come up to me and ask about her. Its been months since you have seen her… She is a means to an end for you and now that you haven’t gotten your way she’s disposable to you…”

“I love Kelly with all my heart but work…” He really does not get it…

“Liam don’t try to use work as an excuse I work yet I am a constant in my daughter’s life. Don’t tell me you love Kelly with all your heart… prove it to Kelly not to me. I already know your words are hollow.”

“Steffy I acknowledge I haven’t been there as much as I should be but we can change that. We can be a family together again. I’m ready to fight for us. Let’s give Kelly the family that we didn’t have growing up…” This is the manipulation that used to really get me to listen to him but it doesn’t work on me anymore.

“Liam I have no desire to be with you. I have fought for too long to make you involved in my daughter’s life but I’m done with that. I was done when you tried to weaponize her to get your hands on Beth. Kelly deserves better. She deserves to be loved for who she is and her value shouldn’t be measured for what you want. She deserves better than what you have to give. Don’t come to me with these empty promises. You don’t love Kelly enough to just be her father. You want me in this package deal but Liam I don’t want you and I certainly don’t need you.”

“But Steffy I can be better!” Liam pleads with me and his face just looks stupid I don’t know why I thought when he pleaded with me it was because he loved me. It’s the desperation of a man who refuses to accept you have nothing left to give…

“You heard Stephanie… if you want to be involved with Kelly get in contact with the social worker. Don’t harass my wife. Your manipulation may have worked in the past but you really have no idea who you are dealing with…” I love that Jay wants to defend me even though he knows I can defend myself just fine. It’s refreshing for someone to show me they have my back and it’s not just words.

“This honestly doesn’t concern you so you can just—”

“I can just what? That’s what I thought Lame… if you want to be a deadbeat dad go ahead but know while you are so “busy” with work... We are living our lives… it doesn’t revolve on when you decide you want to be a father again. Kelly will one day see you for the trash you are.”

“You have no right…” I know Liam is getting upset when he starts to purse his lips and put his hands on his hips but I’m angry he has the audacity to come up to me about anything.

“Oh but I have every right… You don’t get to break that little girl’s heart just because you can… Even if Stephanie wasn’t with me… she was definitely done with you. If the only way you planned on being a father for Kelly revolved on this woman here to be with you then you are exactly what I thought you were... A loser who plays on people’s emotions then try to make it seem like it’s their fault. Your sensitive act doesn’t fool me. You are an emotionally abusive person who uses manipulation to get what he wants and hardly ever gets called on it. But I got your number and if you try to come into my household and start shit I promise I will show you exactly who I am. If you mess with Kelly or my wife you’ll regret it…” I slip my hand in his and he squeezes mine and I have everything I really need in my hand.

“Are you threatening me?”

“I guess it’s only a threat if you do what I told you not to do…”

“Steffy you should reevaluate who you bring into your life and our daughter’s?” Liam knows he can’t win with Jay so he tries to pivot to me.

“That’s rich so she’s your daughter again and exactly where have you been all these months?” Jay takes the words right out of my mouth.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you… You have no right to speak to me like that…”

“You have no right to treat Kelly like shit yet here we are... Now you can go back to wherever you live because we have hungry kids to feed.” Liam looks shocked that Jay would speak to him like that but my guy is gruff and tough and Liam didn’t know who the hell he was messing with.

He leaves finally leaves and I forgot why we were even here. I’m just in awe of him defending Kelly and never once being petty about it to Liam which I most certainly would have done because he angers me so much.

Jay pays for the food and he never let’s go of my hand and there’s been a lot of silver lining to this confrontation at least but I just want to go home.

I just look at him driving and I can’t contain my smile or giggles…

“Hehe…” I just look away when I know he’s going to turn my way but I spy him looking at me and he just looks at me like I’m crazy… which to me is any day that ends with a y.

We get home and I can’t stop the giggles and he just looks at me again trying to figure out what’s wrong with me…

“Junior, what’s going on with you? You are being more weird than usual?” I give him a shove which causes him to laugh. He always finds a way to ruin a moment.

“Well…” I just bite his tricep through his tee shirt…

“What has gotten into you?” He genuinely seems like he doesn’t know…

“Well you will be later…” He played his cards right and I just love him more…

“I definitely like the sound of that but what did I do… I want to know so I can do it again…” He’s such an idiot… but he’s my idiot…

We get in the elevator and I guess I should just tell him…

“You called me your wife twice…” I jump up and down in an elevator going up my ankles will rebel later.

“Oh… that’s it I always call you that in my head…”

“You do” I didn’t think I could get giddier but Jay makes it possible.

“Yeah I do… So you are telling me if I say it more that means I will get guaranteed sex?” His stupid self would think that and I just give him the side-eye…

“You literally know how to ruin your really suave moments with your stupid followups.”

The elevator dings and we are so close to home.

“But that wasn’t a no so it’s a win that I will take.”

“I didn’t say that…”

“It’s whatever I win! Anyways you’re my wife in every way that counts and when I do give you a ring it will just be a formality because you already have me for life… You let me fart in your company so I wifed you up then…” Sweet and then disgusting this is such classic Jay.

“I absolutely hate it when you fart… it makes Kelly cry…” It makes me just want to live on the balcony.

“That was once and I didn’t know she was in the room!” That’s neither here nor there he shouldn’t fart anywhere.

I just give him a long kiss because him defending our family was a mood. Making out in front of our door like we have no where to be but I can’t help it.

The door swings open and it’s Douglas and we at least have the decency to fix ourselves…

“Your mom says you are in trouble…” I love how he says this but when he could have just said grandma but then I remember he is my real life troll.

“There were outside doing their gross kissing grannies…” The collective groan that between my mother, Dani and Karen would be funny if they weren’t looking at me like I stole their puppy.

I see Jay start to scratch his neck and that’s a sign and I try to hold him into place… so he doesn’t escape but after a struggle he gets out of it.

“I think I hear Kelly calling for me… bye” So much for having my back…

“So we have been hungry waiting for our food while you two were just having a merry old time right outside the door.” Dani chastises me and I want to scratch my own neck.

“You could have brought us our food and go make out but nope you make us wait… If Douglas hadn’t opened the door you would have kept kissing…” Mom really going there like I’m a hormonal teenager…

Douglas just has his arms crossed and It’s so cute…

“Douglas you look like the cutest little enforcer…” I just open my arms and I know my baby boo can’t resist…

He runs into my arms and I pick him up and I stick out my tongue at the #grannysquad…

“Game. Set. Match. Grannies…” I walk out the room and leave them there to set up the dining room so we can have dinner. Douglas always trying to set up someone to get in trouble even if it’s silly. I gotta watch out for the boy when he smiles in my arms I just shake my head laughing because the boy is up to no good.


	61. Chapter 61

Sally’s POV

It’s been just another week at FC and I’m glad it’s done. It’s been a good week just a little boring if I must say so. I am always working on designs but with the fashion week being over I had already gotten sketches done for the next fashion week.

I know it’s really early but down the line I know I will make tweaks. It’s been really easy to pull out so many designs with how my personal life has been. I hate to sound cliché but love can do that to a person. I am not making mushy designs though. I love mixing boldness and chic. Ridge and Steffy have been giving me really rave reviews which is always great to hear.

I’ve already finished my designs on the athletics line too so I am running out of work to do. It does help that we have a flexible work schedules as designers. I’ve been working from home more lately because my workload has been so light.

It does help me in a way because I get to sleep in. Ever since I moved in with Will it’s been pretty amazing. I don’t know if I’ll regret later but I opted to not renew my lease in my temporary insanity.

I live closer to work which is great if I decide to go in. Will and I have even more sex when I decide to work from home. It does help that he usually works where he lives because he owns the building.

I had to show up to work today because Steffy wants a meeting with marketing, shipping, logistics and the lead designers. I am guessing she wants to implement things as soon as possible which strikes me as a little odd but maybe it isn’t because it’s an outline that is subject to change.

I do spot that Hope is absent but I just remembered she is permanently on the events team and they wouldn’t be needed for this at least not yet. People are going over their powerpoints for their divisions.

It’s pretty boring but insightful to know how the timelines will run until we can showcase our next fashion week. I figure next month we will start the preliminary phase which will be good because I need to be challenged in more areas than yoga right now.

“Sally when we wrap up can I see you in my office please.” Steffy’s voice pull me out of my thoughts and she is still a mystery to me sometimes and she’s my best friend.

The meeting goes on for ten more minutes and I wonder what Steffy wants to talk about. Maybe its just lunch but she wouldn’t ask to see me in front of the whole staff. She would just pull me aside and we just go to her office or she comes to my studio.

Now I am even more curious. As Steffy and I got closer I know she would never call me out in front of the staff. That’s not who she is. She always takes the person aside and speaks to them privately. I can’t say that is something that happens at every job because I have seen blowups and creative directors make sure as many people see as possible. Creating an atmosphere of fear. It was one of the reasons I left and tried to branch out on my own.

As I walk to Steffy’s office I wait for Ms. Pam to get off the phone. Even if Steffy is my best friend I would be remiss to think I could just go into her office without her assistant’s approval.

“Sorry about that sweetheart now how can I help you?” Ms. Pam never ceases to be sweet to me but she has a reputation of having a sharp tongue with certain people she hasn’t taking a liking too. She always keep it professional but I can feel the lashing she gives them even from far.

“Steffy asked to see me after the staff meeting…”

“Oh yes it seems you are her 12:30 appointment… It’s almost time but she isn’t back yet. Would you like a lemon bar as you wait dear?”

“Thanks Ms. Pam… I do love your lemon bars… You know my boyfriend is Jay’s brother… well anyways he just seems to be the biggest fan of your desserts. He is always talking about them…” I have never seen Will speak about a woman so highly that he has never even met based on the baked goods he never shares with me…

“Oh yes William! One of these days I am going to have to meet him when I visit my Dougie. Jay gave me the sweetest note from William. He wrote me a poem about how much he loved my brownies.”

I laugh because my dear William has never written a poem for me. Does he love brownies more than he loves me?

“He is a pretty swell guy…”

“Aww you two sound so cute! We can pick this up some other time it seems my darling niece has been waiting long enough for us…” I didn’t even notice Steffy waiting behind me. It’s freaky how she can move so silently especially because I am pretty good at sensing when people are nearby.

She just shrugs at me and she looks like she is in a good mood. I think that this meeting we are having is either lunch or one that will be really good. Pam is even smiling at me so I choose to believe it will be good.

So it is definitely not lunch because Ridge and Eric are here too. Eric doesn’t venture to the business that much anymore so I am confused. I don’t feel like I am being fired because my designs are on point but I have the founder and the co-CEOs here with me.

I can’t say that I’m not just a wee bit scared on how this could go. I just remember that Steffy is my BFF she wouldn’t blindside a firing on me.

“Sally I am sure you are probably puzzled on why you are in an impromptu meeting with me, my son, and my granddaughter…”

“I surely am. I honestly thought I was just going to have lunch with Steffy…” Steffy snorts at my answer and I am a little more confident that I am not being fired.

“Well I have been talking it over with my dad and grandad and I feel that you have become a little obsolete here… You have designed so many possible dresses that more than makes up the load for when Thomas leaves. I don’t want to waste your talent. Neither do they… We have a proposition for you…” Steffy is smirking at me which makes me want to smirk at her because I love it when we can be mischievous together.

“I’m definitely all ears!” They all laugh at what I say and I know whatever announcement it is it’s going to be big. Maybe they just want me to spearhead another line.

“Well I know I have had you working on multiple lines and we have been expanding the FC brand but I want to expand our portfolio. I want to re-open the Spectra design house to be spearheaded by you. It wouldn’t be a line it would be a completely independent design house but we would invest and own 30% and you would own the other 70%. I know how much your legacy means to you and I want to help both have our dreams.” My jaw is on the floor and I’m pretty sure I am crying. I literally am at a loss for words right now.

“Steffy, oh my god are you serious?” I just start jumping up and down and she does too. We are on the same wavelength and we have two old dudes just laughing at us. I run and hug her and I think of my grandma… Aunt Sally…Aunt Macy… and Aunt Darla.

“I’m so serious… it will be a mostly autonomous endeavor. Only thing I ask is that we together review designs and campaigns so FC and Spectra Fashions don’t put out items that are the same or nearly the same.” I can totally do that I’m going to be running my own company again.

“We will leave you two to celebrate… Congratulations Sally we are really happy for you…” Ridge has been mostly silent until now but it means a lot to hear from him designer to designer. They close the door and really start screaming.

I’m hurting my ears right now with the high pitch sounds coming out my mouth but I don’t need my hearing to draw.

“Steffy I don’t even know what to say. I never really thought I would have a shot at doing this again… I gave up when the walls literally caved in on me…” It was traumatic thinking about the end of my company and my life. It’s another reason I’m happy to be away from Wyatt and his psychotic family.

“I know Sally but that shit isn’t ever happening again. You got me on your side we are going to get you… your own building and you can pick your staff whether it is internal or picking whoever you want. I’m really excited for you and I know you have been itching to get yourself back in the game on your name and your terms.” Steffy understands me better than most. She has a name she carries and the want to make it happen.

“You don’t know what this means to me. We may not be in the same spot as my Aunt Sally but I know she is happy her name is going to continue. I can’t contain myself right now. I have to call C.J. he is not going to believe it and my grandma…” I just hug her again because I really don’t know what else to do right now…

I can’t wait to tell Will too… I know he’s been happy to have me home but as soon as my building is ready I’m going to be in there like a bad habit.

“You call everyone you need too. I just have to ask for one thing…”

“Girl you name it I am in the best mood…”

“We have to celebrate tonight…”

“Tempting me with a good time Queenie?!”

“You already know…” That’s my best friend ladies and gentlemen.

I fix myself as much as I can and Steffy offers to escort me out the secret way and I am shocked there’s more than one way to get out this room. I laugh to myself that of course I would find this out when I am essentially leaving Forrester.


	62. Chapter 62

Steffy, Sally and Hope get to their respective homes and bypass their partners to get ready for their night on the town to celebrate Sally’s great news. They make sure to dress to impress as per Steffy’s instructions because it was going to be on the ‘gram.

The ladies met up at Tao for dinner and drinks and they complimented one another and took photos for their instagrams.

The server comes to their table and asks them if they have been there before and they all nod.

“Can we get your best bottle of champagne please?” Steffy is the first one to speak and she is so excited to be celebrating her friend tonight.

“Hi, could you also bring out your best bottle of tequila as well?” Sally wants to take shots and she feels she has all the reason in the world to do this.

“Hi, could you also bring us out water as well…” Both Sally and Steffy just roll their eyes at Hope because of course she would be the one to ask for water.

The server just chuckles at them and says of course and he’ll be back to take their orders.

“Water really Hope… come on we are here to get smashed and celebrate me!” Steffy just laughs at Sally’s antics while Hope shakes her head which is par for the course with them.

“Sally be careful because she has to pace herself because she is the worst one of us when it comes to the alcohol they will definitely kick us out of here if Hope starts dancing on these tables…” When Steffy brings up Hope’s drunken antics the girls just laugh even if Hope is a little mortified. She’s just happy to have fun with her girls.

“Sally I am so happy for you! I feel like I might cry for you this is such a great opportunity for you!” Hope found out the news after the fact because she was working but she was over the moon for Sally.

“Thank you! I cried like two times today I almost ruined my makeup before coming here because I thought I might cry again.” Sally has feels like she has turned to mush today because she has so much to celebrate with everything going on in her life.

“Oh god… all this talk about crying is going to make me cry again!” Steffy can’t help the tears that starts falling. She knows she has this rep as infallible but when it comes to the people she loves she always gets emotional.

“Steffy I really don’t know how to thank you for this opportunity…” When Sally speaks from the heart it makes both Steffy and Hope tear up some more.

“The only way you need to thank me is by doing what I know you can. You are going to run that company and make it a success and continue your own family’s legacy.” Hope nods to Steffy’s words and the ladies hold each other’s hands and just look at each other.

The server comes back with some help to give them everything they asked for. As soon as they order their meals, Sally is filling the shot glasses with the tequila and they each take a shot.

They just giggle at each other because that’s their thing.

“When are you going to officially launch or re-launch the brand?” Hope is curious… now that she knows more background of how these things come together she wonders if Sally will have anything ready this year…

“I’ve honestly already started on sketches. I was going to go see fabrics that inspired me and gave me ideas for Spectra.” Steffy is impressed that Sally is being herself with always staying ahead of the game.

“Sally that’s awesome. On Monday we can strategize and get you a team to help you with the timeline you envision. Do you know if you want to do fashion week?” Steffy is curious but she is also digging. Spectra will be under the Forrester umbrella and it would cost them less to market if they present to publishers as bundles…

“Yeah I do… I know I would have to fast track a lot of things but I know we can do it…” as she let’s her thoughts known she wants to hear what Steffy says. She knows a lot of Forrester money will be invested into her company

“Between what you, my dad and Thomas came up with we have a surplus of designs. We can devote real time to helping you launch off the ground. If you want to take your design team with you then they are yours. I told you that you can have your pick of personnel… well within reason.” Steffy is excited to help build this brand for Sally. Sally’s success is a success for Steffy too.

“That would be awesome. On Monday I would definitely like to start an outline to make sure we can get into fashion week in New York.”

“Yeah of course! Since we are so ahead of schedule I have less meetings on Mondays so we have a lot of time to devote to Spectra.”

“You know I could help the launch of Spectra with some parties. Maybe we could coordinate simultaneous watch parties with fashion bloggers and reporters we invite. We can have them in different locales like where we have big clusters of Forrester minded influencers.” Hope wants to do her part to help and she may not be able to offer what Steffy can but she can help her friend with events.

“Great idea Hope! What do you think Sally?” Steffy tries to do her best support to Hope’s ideas when she likes them. She knows Hope is building her confidence and Steffy wants to help foster that.

“Hope that’s really such a thoughtful thing to do… maybe you should strategize with us on Monday.” Sally knows she is leaving but she doesn’t ever step on toes in different departments. She leaves that to Steffy. She can do that when she has Spectra off the ground again.

“Yeah the more the merrier. We can have each facet of the launch strategized. Hope I will talk to Henry so he knows that it’s coming from me.” Hope and Sally both feel a sigh of relief when Steffy says that because Hope doesn’t like sidestepping her boss and Sally doesn’t like dealing with conflict with anyone. She doesn’t like drama she left companies like that in the past.

“Thank you that would be appreciated. Henry is looking at me as more than just a placement now that he sees that I have a knack for it. I am just starting to get his respect I don’t want him thinking I am trying to go over his head.”

“You leave Henry to me…” Steffy knows that sometimes different departments can get a little territorial but she knows she won’t have to deal with it much longer but she is not divulging anything to the girls.

They all take a sip of their champagne which is pairing well with their dishes. As the night really starts to pass by they continue taking shots and drinking their bubbly.

Even though they see each other at work frequently doesn’t mean that they are always together and they all have lives outside of work that they can’t just hang out when they want. After paying for dinner the girls set out to walk around but they are mostly holding each other so they don’t fall over.

“I’m not ready to go home yet! Let’s play truth or dare!” Steffy looks at Hope like she is crazy because every time Steffy plays something always happens and all her friends love to bring it up.

“Okay I’ll go first! Hmm I choose dare!” Sally doesn’t mind going first… in her mind tonight is all about her…

“Howl like a wolf for half a minute.” Steffy is not the type of person you want to play truth or dare with but Sally just laughs and starts howling as they walk by and people are looking at them like they would any other typical LA weirdo.

“Hmm Steffy your turn next… Truth or Dare?” Sally asks Steffy but she knows her best friend which makes her smile.

“Dare!”

“Pick Hope’s nose!.” Hope is absolutely disgusted when Sally tells Steffy what her dare is… why does she have to be the guinea pig in this dare? Steffy picks Hope’s nose and so many people are fascinated by the drunken display in front of them. They are just laughing at them. Steffy smears the contents from Hope’s nose on her dress.

Hope knows her friends and she wouldn’t choose truth because that’s not what this game is about with the girls she’s with.

“Hmm do the macarena!...” Steffy’s dare is pretty tame but when she looks at Sally she knows the ridiculous part is coming. “… while singing the Barney song loud!” Sally and Steffy have their phones out and are recording Hope but Hope has no clue they are doing it yet. When Hope does her final jump and does the last macarena she sees them recording and laughs.

“You guys suck! Don’t tell me you put that on IG live?!” Hope hopes they have a little bit of decorum…

“Hope we would never do that to you…” Steffy tells her with the most truthful face she could muster and it makes Hope breath a little easier “… we put it on Tiktok.”

“Oh my God no!” Hope laughs so hard she’s wheezing and trying to catch her breath. She starts to hear her phone chime and it looks like Thomas texted her but she can barely see anything so tiny with any kind of focus.

After twenty minutes of dares the ladies are tired of walking in their heels and Steffy sends a group text to their guys to pick them up. They have no clue where they are but Steffy takes a picture of a store and sends it to them.

Tom, Jay and Will have been looking at their partners mishaps on their phones for the last half hour. When they each get a text from Steffy asking to be picked up they just hope that they don’t move because three drunk women on the move just sounds like an adventure, they want no part of. Will drew the short end of the stick and he has to be the one to round up all of them.

When Will actually sees them they are sitting at a bus stop bench just giggling at nothing in particular and he rolls his eyes knowing this won’t be easy…

“Gingy!” Sally is excited to see her man she forgets that Steffy and Hope were propping themselves on her. She runs to Will and Steffy and Hope’s heads collide with each other while Sally kisses her boyfriend. She hugs him tight as Hope throws up in the garbage can and Steffy sends a text to Jay.

Will just shakes his head laughing because he could have been eating his brownies playing Mario Kart.


	63. Chapter 63

Steffy’s POV

I have decided to do some spring cleaning in my home office and I’m finding stuff I haven’t seen in years. When I moved out of the beach house I left all the furniture so I could rent it out but I took all of things personal to me. I haven’t seen this box in years. I start to look at momentos from my box and I see pictures from six… seven even eight years ago and it’s like I’m back there again.

I feel so nostalgic seeing old pics of me and my friends and the more pictures I pass the more I laugh. There’s so much documentation of me being so dumb and it makes me laugh because my friends and I made it our mission to just to take the worst pics of each other.

I remember Caroline with her polaroid camera. She always made it a mission to take pictures with my eyes closed or just the worst facial expressions. She always had a talent for it. She used to say she had documented proof that I didn’t look good from every angle. I used to get so mad at her for those photos until one day I embraced them and I played myself up for the cameras.

Looking through the box just gave me back a rush of memories with Caroline. I can still hear her screams when we went ziplining and her see her face when she used to beat me at indoor rock climbing. Sometimes I still find myself ready to text her about something good happening to me.

After my first date with Jay I went through my phone and wanted to text her but when reality set in I just found myself sitting in my room staring at the ceiling for an hour wondering how I could forget my friend was not here anymore. Jay had been my first date since I decided to finally be done with Liam and I realized it would be the first time Caroline wouldn’t say I’m proud of you.

I got so mad at her when I found out about her and dad. I don’t remember being so upset in my life. I thought to myself great she finally sees Rick for the insecure rat bastard he was but when I found out the rest, I was so appalled and I railed into her. And I kept doing it until I didn’t see her at work for two days and got concerned. Dad made a mention of not seeing her... I got concerned and went by her place.

When I knocked and saw what was behind the door I stopped. I had never seen Caroline so withdrawn… a woman just as confident and bold as I was so unlike herself. When she told me she was quitting FC and moving back to New York I don’t know what happened. When I had my whatever thing with Bill I could understand it a little better from an objective standpoint but it was my father but she did something I couldn’t… something I wouldn’t. She was going to leave and not risk our friendship over it.

I still had big reservations with them as a couple but my friend was happy in a way I never saw her with anyone I just wish it had been anyone other than dad . I thought we would never be close again. I left for Paris again telling her and dad bye in the most civilized manner I could.

When I came back and all that drama that happened with Aly and Ivy she had my back… and was one of my earliest supporters with my relationship with Wyatt. I kick myself now for not listening to her sooner she was a cheerleader for me moving on from Liam. I know wherever she is she’s probably just saying finally you woke up you stupid girl. God I wish she were here not just to be my friend but for her little boy.

When she got divorced from dad I know she was devastated but it helped with us becoming close friends again. I wanted so hard to compartmentalize but I just couldn’t reconcile one of my closest friends with my father.

I still have some regrets with how I handled the situation but I wish I hadn’t been so bullheaded with her. She was going through a lot from Rick being the vermin he is and harassing her… I didn’t have to be so aggressive on top of that even if I didn’t agree with their relationship. We still found our way back to a solid friendship built on trust and everything in this box is evidence of it.

I keep looking deeper into the box and see some things that I almost forgot was still here… Caroline was always taking the damn polaroids of me in my worst state and I told her I would get her back one day…

I still can’t believe she got me an exact replica of her camera. Man we used to take so many pictures of random things. Finding any excuse to just explore LA in our free time.

I wipe some of my tears and keep going through the box and I look at Caroline’s old phone. Man compared to know this phone is a brick. When it came out Caroline stood in line for the HTC EVO 3D. She was always taking selfies on it. When the screen cracked beyond recognition she cried but I laughed at her because why would someone jump a fence for no reason. She wanted to be bad for no other reason than it was fun but I still get up to that shit years later.

I start thinking to myself back then you could add storage to your phone and Caroline had so many videos and pictures on this phone.

I don’t know what comes over me but I frantically start prying the back of the phone and I see the microSD card and I haven’t seen something so precious since my baby was born. I pull it out and get one of those readers so I can put it in the computer.

This memory card could have memories Caroline captured… I am shocked that Caroline didn’t take the memory card out but who knows why she didn’t... I open the files to see so many videos.

I remember so many of them and I feel like a trip to the past and my tears just fall faster now. But they are happy. God we were so stupid and excited about everything. Our videos could be about nothing in particular. Her interviewing me about what nail color I was deciding to wear like it was hard hitting journalism used to make me just laugh…

All of the videos on this card are pretty tame and I think to myself on the person who would appreciate this the most. I pat my cheeks and try to clear the tears as best as I can. I leave the office and encounter my family in the living room and Jay is sandwiched between Kelly and Douglas and they are watching some movie.

Jay can see that I have been crying but I mouth to him that I’m fine and I am. I am really happy in fact because I think of the fun times I had with my friend…

“Douglas can you come with me I want to show you something…” He looks at Jay when he hears my question but Jay has no clue and shrugs so he can’t pull anything out of my honey…

“Okay…” when he jumps off the couch and reach for my hand I’m so excited for him to see this surprise…

I walk him back to the office and he is puzzled as to why he’s here.

“I was doing some cleaning and I had this box and it had all this pictures and stuff me and one of my really good friends. I really wanted to show you…”

“I like my friends so okay…” Douglas is so precious because he is so much like Caroline…

I sit in my desk chair and he climbs in my lap and I put the box in his little lap.

“My friend gave me this present a long time ago and I think it would be great to give it to you… She gave it to me for Christmas one year so we could have matching cameras. Before you could take pictures with your phone we used to use this to take pictures. And man did she love her camera. Do you want to see some of the pictures?”

“I wanna see the pictures…” He doesn’t even wait for me before going into the box and I feel his body freeze and I get scared for a second…

“This is my mom!” He is so excited to see pictures of Caroline…

“Yes baby it’s your mom. Do you want to see some of videos too?” He starts squirming in my lap excitedly and it makes me so happy that I could give him this…

I start playing the video of when Caroline and I went ziplining and it’s really just her screaming and as soon as she was done she just starts laughing and says let’s do it again. It makes Douglas laugh to see his mother just being herself.

A woman full of life and happy… this is what she would want for her son and I am trying my best to make it happen.

“My mommy is so silly Aunt Steffy!” I give Douglas a hug because I’ve never been so happy to be just Aunt Steffy. I will always treat Douglas like he is the world to me because he is but I’m not Caroline. Caroline could never be replaced and it was her biggest insecurity and if I didn’t already hate Rick I would have when he just messily moved on with Maya and still harassed Caroline and made her life hell because he could. He validated a fear she always had and found a way to make me hate him more.

“Yes… Douglas she was the silliest person I knew. She took all of this bad photos of me on purpose… You know you are just like her…” Caroline was one of the most mischievous people are now and Douglas always finding a way to cut up just proves he is his mother’s son.

“You think I am just like my mommy?” He turns to look at me and his eyes are shiny and I don’t know if I won’t cry again but I just might.

“Yes… she was a really good friend sometimes even when people didn’t deserve it… brave when she needed to be… fun when she wanted to be… and loved ultimately even if she didn’t go about it the right way all the time…” Caroline was not perfect but she was all about the people she cared about and always wanted to keep the peace.

“Yeah that sounds like mommy…”

“Caroline was always recording everything… taking pictures and the same with you with TikTok and FaceTime.” Caroline used to send me snaps of everything even about buying books at the bookstore just because she could.

It makes Douglas laugh and I know it was the right thing and the right time to show him this. There’s hours of video on this memory card and I’ll make copies for her moms but right now I know everything in this box will belong to her little boy.

I show him how to use the camera and he momentarily blinded me and film came out. It’s been about six years since Caroline bought me that camera and it still had film in it.

I see stars in my eyes from this boy and it cemented the moment that this boy is all Caroline where it counts.

“Did my mommy do it like that?” He just starts laughing at me and any inkling of an annoyance I had just died when I hear him.

“Just like that! You both know how to work yourselves on my last nerve!” And it’s the truth because I still am seeing stars.

“I love my present Aunt Steffy!” Even though I can’t see him fully yet I can feel him hug my legs and I just scratch his scalp and think to myself Douglas is going to be okay and wherever Caroline is she knows pieces of her with be with Douglas forever and my heart feels full.

**I put this chapter out a little earlier than I thought I would but the show is just something else. They want to erase Caroline as if she never existed in the first place and it really just rubs me the wrong way. The way Linsey Godfrey was pushed out by Bell and then ** **conveniently dies offscreen as Linsey gets good reviews for Sarah Horton on Days of Our Lives. Linsey herself was surprised by that development herself which is all I need to know. Pushing this narrative that the show is doing now is heavy handed and many fans voice their displeasure on social media. Caroline has two mothers who were good to her and set her straight when she acted a fool it is hard for me to ever believe that the show makes no mention of them and Taylor is nowhere to be found when her son is getting married that's bullshit even if she would be against it in the first place. The show does not make sense because they are constantly trying to pretend the past does not exist especially recent history and they expect fans to as well but Caroline is Douglas's mother and that's that.**


	64. Chapter 64

Steffy’s POV

Ever since Douglas got his retro Polaroid camera he has been even more of a menace than usual. He’s been wearing it around his neck whenever he has a chance.

“Uncle Jay I don’t like this one take it again…” Poor Jay has had to bend numerous times to take pictures with the Polaroid and Douglas telling him to do it over and over again just makes him grumble. I can’t help but snicker. He’s an Instagram boyfriend and a Polaroid uncle all rolled into one.

Kelly and I are sitting in between him and the way he can plaster that innocent… candid smile like we haven’t been here for half an hour is amazing. Caroline could do the same thing when she wanted to find the perfect selfie…

“Kelly you have to focus… I’ll give you a lollipop if you do this…” He shows her the smile he wants her to give and I am wondering where this boy is getting candy because it surely isn’t form me or Jay.

“Fo…cus” Kelly likes listening to Douglas so she usually learns new words from him which is really cute that she looks up to him… even if the boy is a troll.

“Douglas where are you getting this candy you are bribing Kelly with?” I keep the smile I have been holding for half an hour as I interrogate my little man. My cheeks hurt but I live to make these kids happy and so does Jay and I know I am going to have to make it worth it tonight for his patience.

“What’s a bribe? I got it at school for doing the extra credit problem at school right…”

“A bribe is giving something to someone in exchange for them giving you what you wanted like that time you gave your uncles brownies so they let you play video games…” I just look at my worthless man who kept secrets from me and that’s how he got played by a boy in kindergarten.

“If that’s a bribe then yes that’s what I am doing…” Jay’s concentration breaks and he just starts laughing hard at Douglas’s overly candid answers. I laugh too because he acts just like Caroline always scheming to get an edge. A boy after my own heart.

We take another picture and finally it is to Douglas’s liking and I let my smile go and it feels like such a relief to not smile anymore.

“Dougie, I’m so glad you like this because I need a break… why did the picture need to be perfect?” Jay comes and sits next to me and I try my hardest not to rest my head on his shoulder when he puts arm on the back off the couch.

“Because I needed to four perfect pictures…” Sometimes when Douglas looks at Jay it makes me want to laugh. It’s like he can’t believe Jay doesn’t get it. I keep my mouth shut because I don’t know why either…

“Why do you need four perfect pictures?” Jay wants to get to the bottom of why his knees are creaking…

Douglas goes to the coffee table and lays them out.

“Because this one is for my GG Eric, this one is for my GG Jack… this one is for my grandad Ridge, and this one is for my grandad Hank… he doesn’t get my TikToks… he can’t even get regular pictures… Aunt Steffy I need stamps please…” Douglas just leaves the room without even looking back…

“Steffy… Stamps…” Kelly is oddly aggressive and cute at the same time. It’s like she’s Douglas’s little enforcer. I marvel at how much she understands sometimes. Kids I tell you…

Jay starts getting teary eyed and I give him a kiss to calm him…

“He just called my dad his grandad…” Jay comforts himself with him laughing through his tears and I know this moment is a lot for him.

Kelly starts climbing on me to get to him and try to comfort him. I think she thinks he’s sad from his crying but these kids are so good to us…

“Daddy no cry!” Kelly demands he stops and he wipes his tears. She holds his face with her tiny little hands and gives him a kiss and he just hugs her and it makes me so sentimental.

“Yes ma’am…” My honey has been there for us all and Jay is a part of this family and I can’t imagine myself without him now…

I get closer to him and give him another kiss and Kelly starts to shriek and she makes her displeasure known and I am being usurped by a girl on the cusp of 2.

“Rude! I guess I should go make us some dinner because I’m clearly not wanted or needed here…” I just stick out my tongue at her and if I didn’t know any better, I would think she smirked at me.

I go to give Jay a quick peck and girl is not fast enough. I won’t be played by someone whose not even potty trained yet.

“Baby can you make two more servings remember Will and Sally are having dinner with us tonight…”

“Thank you for reminding me I would almost feel bad to give away your food to them because I forgot…” I did remember but there’s one thing I love more than fucking him and that’s fucking with him. He’s such an easy target and I can see why everyone enjoys it.

He loses his smile and just narrows his eyes and which makes Kelly narrows her eyes at me like she don’t trust me. I breastfed her big-headed self and she sides with this man. I see you Kelly… I really do… no loyalty.

I get started on dinner. I want to make something out of the box since we are having guests over even if it is only Sally and Will. They don’t think I know they come often because neither of them can cook well and just freeload off of us…

I use my hand chopper and mix my scallions, onion and garlic and start chopping. I started prepping and seasoning the duck from last night and it looks marvelous. I start adding my ingredients to my pan so when the duck cooks it gets super flavorful I really want this dish to shine…

The butter help makes the duck crispy where it needs to be and tender everywhere else. I start boiling the pasta as I hear someone knocking on the door. I let Jay get it because no one is ruining me in the zone.

Douglas comes in and ask if he can help and he actually can. I tell him to get me some ingredients from the fridge and I pick him up and have him sit on the counter and tell him the steps on how to make the sauce for this dish and now that I know he really pays attention maybe one day Jay will make replicate this meal.

My little helper is excellent. I finish everyone’s plate and I have to make Kelly her dinner.

I make her veggie elbow noodles with my homemade pesto and cherry tomatoes…

I plate all of the dishes and bring them out to the table and come back to pick up Douglas so he can wash his hands at the sink and so can I. I get as excited as he has because we are both hungry.

Jay helps us with getting the drinks and I can’t wait to eat our dinner…

When we get to the table Douglas proceeds to tell Will and Sally about his day while Jay practices with Kelly how to eat her food. She has gotten really good with her coordination and Jay has the patience of a saint. Sometimes she tries to make a mess with her food but he has better luck than I do with her… All he needs to say is good girl and she eats like she’s having dinner with the queen. I get food in my hair so Jay is feeding her unless he can’t.

He watches her like a hawk until she finishes it because she has a tendency to play with the food when your back in turned for a minute but she usually stops when she I stare at her but she can’t see the full weight of my glare because we are in the dining room table and not the kitchen table. He’s learn he can’t eat his food until he has inspected that she has eaten all of hers.

“Aunt Steffy this is so delicious!” I am so glad Douglas seems to like it…

“Yes, it’s so good it’s ridiculous Steff… if I wasn’t in love with Sally… I’d have to duel my brother for your hand…”

“You two can duel it out but I will marry Queenie…” I just laugh at my girl because I believe her…

“Sally is that a marriage proposal because if so I’ll plan the wedding now!”

“Steffy you know you are the apple of my eye… a grannysmith apple but an apple nonetheless…” I roll my eyes at her but Douglas laughs so hard it shocks the Halstead brothers.

“Dougie Fresh what’s so funny…” Will is puzzled and the brothers are definitely brothers with their clueless faces.

“Aunt Sally hates those apples…” Douglas supplies them an answer and those dumb brothers just laugh and this is how the table treats the cook. I’m done with these people.

“So am I your McIntosh?” Will just looks at her like she hung the moon and I’m so happy for Sally. She should be thanking me everyday.

“Absolutely not… you are my Red Delicious and definitely my Honeycrisp…” I just may vomit all of the contents of my stomach with this weird conversation

“And you speak about me and my sweetheart being gross but this is definitely takes the cake or excuse me the apple…” Yes, defend our union boo!

“Dougie whose more gross?” Sally wants to know and my baby knows what’s up…

“You are… now anytime I eat apple pie I will see uncle Will. Thanks a lot for that…” Douglas actually shakes his head and sells that commitment and this kid is handful but I love when it’s not towards me!

The red headed couple frown hard and it makes my day when Douglas takes a picture with his camera.

Jay and I high five the boy because that’s superb follow through and they thought they was cute coming to our home trying to come for me and mine.

Jay laughs when he sees the Polaroid which makes the kids laugh. I don’t laugh but I definitely give them a look that I am satisfied with this turn of events.

They even laugh when they see it. After dinner we proceed to the living room because it is game night but I’m glad no one here seems to value their ego because the only one walking out a winner here is me…


	65. Chapter 65

Douglas’s POV

I love doing FaceTime. I can speak to anyone all the time!

“Glam Glam you should sell your stuff!” Man my brownies taste so good and even though I would have to share Glam Glam I don’t mind.

“Dougie I don’t know it costs a lot of money to start a business and you know I’m going to get married and that can get expensive!” I don’t know how expensive a wedding is but I want to help my Granty Pam. I take the phone with me to my desk and pull out some money.

“I can help! I have this three hundred dollars that I won from my grandmas. Will that help?” Mommy decided I didn’t have to buy ice cream with my money, so I still have it.

“Oh Dougie! You are so sweet to me but I want you to keep your money! I don’t know about owning a business now… rents are high and marketing. Honey so much goes into making a business big time… You know I have to help Steffy and it’s a lot of work…” I still think it’s a good idea no matter what she says.

“What’s a rent? What’s marketing?” I wanna know everything I want it!

“Well Dougie rent is what you pay someone for them letting you stay in a place they own. Marketing is how you get people to know about your business…”

“Glam Glam if I get a rent that’s a good price and the market thing you will do it?”

“Well Douglas I would have to consider it but I still have my day job to think about…” Glam Glam loves her job but this will be big I know it.

“Well you work for mommy… can’t we get people to work for you?” I can help after school too…

“Well yes Douglas but nothing even exists yet…”

“Well Glam Glam what about Ms. Shirley and Ms. Gertie?!” Working with my friends would be so much fun…

“I guess you are right… you really want me to do this huh?”

“Yes! If I find a place that will give a good rent price and throw in market stuff can I do it with you? I’ll come help after school too. I could get a job there!”

“Sure Dougie! If you find somewhere that will give us a good rent and throw in marketing, I will do it.” I am going to do it.

“Do you promise?”

“Of course I do Dougie!” Now that I have Glam Glam’s promise I feel better…

“Can I call you back?” I have to call someone else…

I find the number for my GG Eric and I hope he’s not busy.

“Douglas my boy what a lovely surprise!” I smile when my GG is excited to see me.

“Hi GG! I need a lawyer again…” I know if I ever need help GG is the best one to ask… He’s knows everything…

He starts laughing but he is always ready to help me.

“How can I be of help to my favorite great-grandson?” GG always makes me laugh I’m the only great-grandson.

“Well I want to be a businessman like you!”

“Oh Douglas I’m honored you want to be like me. Do you have a concept for this business…”

“I don’t know what that means but if it means stuff then yes I have stuff. I want to ask Jay if he will let me have a little space to sell my stuff…”

“Well sounds like you know what you want to do… Let me have my lawyer Carter call you…” I knew he was the right person to call.

I stay by my phone waiting for my lawyer to call because I want to show Glam Glam we can make it work…

I see a regular call come on my phone and I get excited because it’s my lawyer!

“Hello, this is Douglas…” How do you speak to a lawyer?

“Hello Douglas, this is Carter. It has come to my attention that you need another contract. Is this contract similar to the one concerning Steffy?”

“Oh well no! I am looking to be a businessman well I’m a boy because I’m not old… so I guess I would like to be a businessboy and I want to show I am serious. I would like to sell my Granty Pam’s stuff.”

“Okay Douglas I can definitely help you with that… Do you know where you want to sell this stuff?”

“Yes I want to sell it in the building where I live. My Granty said I have to pay for stuff like rent and marketing…”

“Yes Douglas you will need to pay rent to have a designated space to sell your items…” That’s a lot of fancy words.

“Yes I have a little bit of money. I would like to pay one dollar a month and another dollar to help my marketing costs in perpertooie…” Mr. Carter says the word right I’ll remember it next time.

“Douglas marketing would cost more than one dollar…”

“I know that’s why my Uncle Jay will help me. I would give him the money…”

“So, your Uncle Jay would be your landlord?”

“If that’s the person I give money to then yes he will…”

“Douglas are you sure about this?”

“Do I get ice cream three times a week?”

“Touché’ Douglas… anyone who can count a win against Steffy Forrester shouldn’t be underestimated…”

“Touché’ to you too Mr. Carter!” I don’t know what it means but it sounds funny.

“Oh Douglas you are a funny one…”

“Thanks Mr. Carter! My Granty Pam is going to be in the business too can she be in the contract?” She has to make the stuff because I’m not allowed to make anything by myself.

“You mean Pamela Douglas is your business partner?”

“Yes she is… She makes stuff. Have you ever had her lemon bars?”

“Oh yes Douglas they are good! Were you looking to open a booth somewhere in the building?” Maybe he will be a customer!

“Well no I found this… I took a picture of it let me send it to you…”

“Douglas this is a storefront… I don’t think you will be able to get a dollar rent for a place like this…”

“What’s your favorite ice cream flavor…” Daddy would say I am being witty…

“All right Douglas if you say you can I believe you… I’ll stipulate everything you have asked me in a contract…” Yes, my lawyer is going to give me what I need!

“Thank you so much Mr. Carter! You’re the best lawyer ever!”

“Well thank you Douglas! Give me five minutes or so. I’ll send it to this phone as soon as I finish...”

“Yes! Thank you. Bye Mr. Carter!” My plan is going great!

I text my Glam Glam I am close to getting us a place… she probably doesn’t believe me but I will win…

I go to the living room and I see Jay with Kelly and Aunt Steffy in her snuggie. I want to wear my snuggie...

“Hi everyone.”

“Hey Dougie Fresh… what’s going on?”

“I would like to be a businessman… well businessboy and I want to sell stuff and I can pay you a rent too. I would like a space to sell my stuff and I can pay a dollar a month? I would also need help with marketing but I can pay you another dollar too forever…”

“Aww that’s cute Douglas… Jay he has his friend Ethan who has a lemonade stand… it’s the cutest thing…” It’s going to be better than Ethan’s stupid lemonade stand. He doesn’t have a Glam Glam like mine.

They look at each other but I don’t say eww because Aunt Steffy is helping me even though she doesn’t know it.

“Can I use anywhere I want to sell my stuff in the building?”

“Yeah I don’t see why not? You got yourself a deal Dougie… does family get things for free?”

“Well no but family and staff can get a 10% discount…” I know the sales tax is 9.5% I’ve seen it on Aunt Steffy’s receipts. She starts laughing but I hope she doesn’t think she will be getting anything for free either.

“Okay well… I guess that’s that… Where were you thinking of setting up? We could have a space for in the lobby if you like?” Uncle Jay thinks to small… I’m glad I have a lawyer…

I connect the phone to the printer and start printing the contract…

I give it to Uncle Jay and he is doing that face he always does when he doesn’t know something…

“Dougie who did this for you?”

“My lawyer Mr. Carter. I want my space to be the space where the old bakery used to be… I want that space…”

“Douglas, I thought you meant a little stand like you’re friend what’s his face?!”

“I never said that…”

“He’s right he never said that Jay. Just because that’s what you thought doesn’t make it true… technically you said he could have any space and legally this address says space 7.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Who said that?!” Aunt Steffy looks at Uncle Jay like he’s funny…

“You’re my wife…”

“So… she loves me more than you… you’re not her favorite guy…” I have to tell him the truth… I go to Aunt Steffy because I want a hug and she wraps me up in her arms and holds me tight. She’s the best…

“He’s my baby and he’s just so cute…” I look like her and she’s really pretty so I guess I am cute!

“Uncle Will says takesies backsies are bad…” He looks at me funny it’s almost like I can’t see his eyes but I know he’s looking at me, so I just smile…

“Come on babe just think of it as my commission for that place I helped you get which is more than you would ever collect in rent…” I don’t know what she’s saying but she’s helping me…

“Fine! I should be given free treats though…” he signs the contract and I have a witness!

“Sorry that isn’t in the contract… only kids under 10 get one free cookie. You can use my rent money to buy a cookie…” When I tell Uncle Jay this Aunt Steffy just giggles and giggles…

“My baby is a businessboy… so sly and calm I wonder where who you got it from…”

“Aunt Steffy you’re so silly… I got it from you!”

“That’s right…” As much as I would love to stay with Aunt Steffy for cuddles… I have to tell my Glam Glam the good news! I run for my room with my contract and all I hear is kissy sounds and I’m glad I left that’s so ikcy.

**\-------------**

**I did a tiny ode to Steffy getting the FC back from Bill without fully telling him that REST stood for her parents and grandparents. Steffy is sly and Douglas is taking notes...**


	66. Chapter 66

Jay and Will wanted to take a breakout of the office and just spend time as brothers. The life of the Halstead brothers can get hectic and even when they see each other it has only been in work settings or at dinner with other people around.

Jay thought it would be a good excursion to bring Kelly with them… at least that’s what he told his brother. He had been given instructions from Steffy to take a plethora of photos of Kelly because she knocked it out of the park with Kelly’s style for the day. Jay has learned by giving his girl what she wanted he ultimately benefitted most of all.

Will decides to go to the restaurant Sally introduced to him a couple of weeks back when his brother said he’ll eat anything. They arrive at the end of the lunch crowd because it didn’t take them any time at all to get a table at Mandarette.

Jay is trying to relay a story to his brother but he can’t help but laugh… “So I’m on the phone trying to tell dad for the 40th time to set up Skype on his computer and you know how he is. Anyways it takes a good 20 minutes but we got it…” Trying to navigate a man who tries to live an analog life on purpose is a challenge for both brothers but they can’t change their dad at this point.

Will just nods at his brother’s words. “He usually will have videos with no sound or sound with no video. I hear you Jay… I swear he does it on purpose…” Jay can’t help but wonder his brother’s words. Did their father do it on purpose?

“I wouldn’t put it past him to be honest. We finally are able to Skype each other and all he sees is mayhem… Douglas is doing whatever new dance is out… Kelly is running around screaming for no apparent reason and dad is just laughing…” When Jay saw his father laughing at his plight, he couldn’t believe…

“Dad is such an asshole I have no problem visualizing him doing this. What did he say?!”

“He said it was only right I get no moments peace since we gave him none… I don’t ever distinctly remember us giving dad a hard time…” Will just guffaws at his brother really saying this because he definitely remembers Jay being a menace…

After Will has his fit of laughter he just stares at his brother who just shrugs and feeds Kelly. “Jay you used to run around the house naked with a towel tied around your neck claiming you were a superhero…” Will is confused on how he does not remember this. He’s sure one of their parents must have gotten video at some point. “I don’t recall…” Will knows Jay is full of shit when he utters this.

“Dude dad used to have to wrestle you to the ground and dress you again only for you to somehow take off all your clothes and do it again.” It’s like living in the twilight zone for Will to see Jay act like he has amnesia.

“I may have done it once or twice…”

“A week maybe… mom used to say, ‘Jay please don’t do this in front of company it’s already too much for just us’.” When Will says this they both can’t help but think about their mother and how much they miss her. It’s always a yearning to have their mother see how they turned out.

“There’s nothing wrong with having a little fun but we are not talking about me! Anyways Kelly gets fascinated the computer t as she is running between the sofa and the coffee table. She sees herself in the camera and starts to wave and is amazed at seeing herself do stuff. Dad thinks she is waving at him and Douglas just comes out of nowhere to be nosey and see what we are all doing. Steff finished making lunch and joined us so it was this tight ass fit so everyone was in the camera’s line of sight but it made dad real happy…” Their dad used to tell them just wait until you have your own little family and now it seems Jay has found his.

“I would love seeing the tough Hank Voight going aww. It would ruin his street cred…” Will just thinks how absurd it would be to hear their dad with even saying the word aww. Anytime he speaks it sounds like he just finished eating a bag of gravel…

“He would be like ‘I really love youse guys…’” Jay tries to imitate their dad speaking with that Chicago lingo and voice but it’s nowhere close.

“Oh man I forgot to say congrats you got space 7 filled with a tenant. I heard some of the property agents talking about it.” Will was excited to hear the space found but was surprised that it was his brother. He figured he would have told him.

“So about that technically we do have a tenant however it’s not going to be remotely the same kind of rent as the previous tenant…” Being purposefully vague only works with people who are not Will so Jay wonders how when he should rip the band-aid.

“What you shaved 5-10% on the rent to make sure the tenant signed on the dotted line. That’s not anything big just glad to have the space occupied.” Will doesn’t see the problem.

“Well we will only be receiving two a month…”

“Okay 2k is not what I was thinking but we can deal with that.” Will is a little miffed with his younger brother because the last tenant was paying 2,500 a month.

“I mean two dollars…” Jay makes sure to put Kelly in his lap so his brother can’t yell at him.

Will pinches the bridge of his nose trying to surmise what the hell could his brother be thinking to sell prime commercial real estate for two dollars a month. “How in the hell could a tenant get you to agree to two dollars a month Jay. Like how?!” Will minds himself with Kelly in front of him. He makes funny faces to counteract the angry one but he’s turning as read as his hair.

“Douglas happened… the boy swindled me with vague lingo. I thought he wanted to have a little space to sell Ms. Pam’s brownies and stuff but he tricked me and Steffy backed him up.”

“So Douglas got a $2,498 discount because you don’t want to get your beat your dick for the foreseeable future?” Will is still trying to wrap his head around this turn of events.

“DICK!” Kelly makes her presence known at the best times because Jay just feels golden now.

Will tries to scramble to do something that will get Kelly to think of something else. “Kelly, I didn’t mean to say that…” Jay just smirks at his brother because of the shit he just stepped into…

“Kelly can you say Mommy is going to kill Uncle Will?”

“Kill… Unkie” Will does find himself a little nervous that he can incur the wrath of Steffy because of his inopportune use of the word dick.

“That’s right baby… mommy is going to kill Unkie. Steff said her helping us sell both of those duplexes should be more than enough to cover any future cost of the business…” Will knows Steffy knew her business but damn it why is Jay just giving out free real estate to a boy who isn’t even in first grade yet.

“No kill Unkie!” Will is trying to reason with Kelly so he doesn’t get sold out. Neither he nor Sally can cook.

“Daddy… Kill Unkie…” Jay just laughs at his Keke.

They finish their food and think to themselves on whether they should go back to the office or just call it a day since it was Friday. As they get ready to leave out of nowhere Liam comes into view and Jay really can’t believe he has to deal with Liam after he was having such a good day.

Liam’s face is red and he’s already huffing. “What are you doing with my daughter?” He wants explanations on why this guy who should be out of the picture is holding his precious daughter. Wyatt tries to get in between to diffuse this charged situation.

“What does it look like Sherlock?” Will doesn’t know this guy personally but he knows enough from Sally and the mess with the courts to know he doesn’t like this dude. He isn’t going to speak to his brother that way.

“Who the hell are you?” Liam doesn’t even know why he’s wasting his time speaking to this floppy haired dude…

“Liam you need to step back and leave them alone…” Will and Jay weren’t counting on Wyatt being a voice of reason but they very much appreciate it instead of having to beat Liam’s ass.

“Wyatt are you freaking kidding me?! He’s walking around town with my child and you are taking his side in this!”

“Liam I’m on Kelly’s side! Clearly Steffy trusts him or else he wouldn’t have her okay.” Wyatt is getting frustrated with his brother. He’s clearly upsetting his niece and Liam needs to stop this now or she will start crying.

“No I want my daughter and I want her now… Come to daddy Kelly…” Liam tries to get closer to her and Jay knows his brother will hold Liam back since he can’t do anything with Kelly in his arms.

Kelly is excited to hear that word and can’t help herself. “Daddy! Daddy!” Liam gets so excited until he sees his daughter resting her head in Jay’s neck as she keeps uttering the word daddy.

“Liam I’m not giving Kelly to you. If you want to see her contact the case worker so they can set up a time and place but you would be insane to think I’m doing what you want.” Jay has about had it with this flop of a person. He can’t decide to make trouble for his family because he’s hurt. If you choose to be in absent parent, you can’t get mad when the world moves on. “Listen to your brother he has way more sense than you do…” Liam can’t believe what he is hearing from this guy who is trying to replace him as he tries to get closer to his daughter he feels Wyatt holding him back.

Jay’s anger takes over him and Will just let’s him vent but both are mindful to keep it calm for Kelly. Jay is really just upset because he knows Liam is going to try to use this incident to make himself a victim to whoever will listen but he has to warn Stephanie about this just in case.

\------------

**In this story Hank Voight is the Halstead brothers father. If you watch Chicago PD you know that's Jay's boss but in this story he's their dad. He married their mom after their biological father died. I know this differs from Chicago PD canon but I need Hank Voight in this story.**


	67. Chapter 67

It’s been a busy day in the Forrester-Halstead household even though it’s the weekend.

Douglas is looking for his aunt and uncle but can’t find them anywhere. “I’m going to be late for my business meeting! Kelly, I swear it’s like we have to do everything around here…” Douglas is just about exasperated that they have had to wait so long. He’s ready to go to his Glam’s house to have their first meeting.

“Dougie! I love Dougie!” Douglas just smiles at his cousin but she’s really a little sister to him he thinks to himself. He gives her a kiss on her cheek and it makes her giggle.

“I love you too Kelly. I would love your parents more if they could be found!” Douglas knows that this is probably more than Kelly can comprehend but he needs to tell someone…

“Mommy… Daddy…”

“Yes them.” Douglas looks at his phone and decides to FaceTime grandad Hank while he waits since who knows if he ever gets to his business meeting.

Kelly follows Douglas’s lead when he sits back on the couch and looks at the phone amazed that she can see herself…

“Hey you two! How’s youse guys doin’?” Grandad Hank talks funny to them but Douglas went to Chicago once and the old people talk like that.

“Grandpa! Grandpa!” Kelly can’t contain her excitement to herself but her limited vocabulary just makes Hank laugh.

“Hiya sweetheart… You’ve been a good girl right?” Kelly just nods and laughs at Hank because he’s silly she’s always a good girl…

“Yeah she’s pretty good… she’s just always running around the place… Kelly let’s show grandad our outfits…” Douglas helps his little sister down so they can show off their outfits.

“You twos look mighty sharp… mighty sharp! Where’s your parents?” If cement could speak it would sound like Hank Voight…

“They are in their room and they are making us late. I have my first business meeting today that’s why I’m dressed like this. Grandad do you think I should change? Do I need a tuxedo?” It’s his first day at his job and he wants to do it right…

“I think what you have on is just fine you know. No need for a penguin getup…” Hank makes the kids laugh and finally Steffy and Jay emerge from their room and Steffy is looking red in the face…

“Who are you two talking to?” Steffy wants to know just how everyone and their mother always picks up Douglas’s FaceTime calls.

As Jay goes to sit on the sofa, he gets the shock of his life when he sees it’s his dad. “Dad?! How are you on FaceTime right now?” He doesn’t understand how his dad could be on FaceTime when it takes them half an hour silly.

“Hi Hank!” Steffy makes her way to the sofa and Douglas wants to sit in her lap so Steffy decides to take the phone since she has longer arms and steady it so Hank can see all of them.

Kelly starts to stand on the sofa trying to get to Jay but she’s being blocked. “Hmph… Daddy!” Jay goes around to go pick her up before she starts shrieking.

“My guy Douglas told me I should get the apple phone, so I went to the store and got one…” Douglas had taken the time to tell Hank what kind of phone to get. When Hank was in the Best Buy to get his phone, he had to call Douglas because it was just too much for him. Douglas did all the talking to the sales associate who could only laugh at the absurd event.

“Dad… it’s an iPhone and I have been trying to get you one for 10 years! You had that same phone for twenty years and all of a sudden you get an iPhone… Wow” Steffy just looks at Jay and wonders if he is jealous that he couldn’t convince his dad to get a silly phone.

“What can I say Jay… You should be happy I got it finally? You know this thing has three cameras. Douglas you did good!” Douglas smirks under the praise which he knows makes Jay just narrow his eyes at him.

“How are you Hank?” It’s been about a week since Steffy saw Hank but now that he can FaceTime them, she assumes they will be seeing more of him.

“I’m doing swell doll. So what was the hold up? Douglas has a very important meeting to get to!” Even through the phone Hank can instill a wee bit of fear in his son.

Both of them don’t know how to answer them so Jay just looks at Steffy for her to supply an answer. “Well we lost track of time…” The shrug Hank gets from his daughter-in-law someday makes him suspicious….

“Come on Jay! You had these kids waiting for that?!”

“Dad it was not my fault. It was all Stephanie!” Steffy scoffs at her boo throwing her under the bus.

“Jay you never had any restraint even when you were Douglas’s age. My guy is dressed to impress and even has his little briefcase and he’s waiting for you and you just can’t help yourself…” Jay knows he can’t argue with his dad because he loves his Steff. She is a drug he refuses to quit.

“I’ll have to see youse guys later… can’t keep my little bro from his business meeting…”

They all say Bye to Hank and get ready to go. “Jay you need to take a picture of them before we go. Douglas looks so cute with his little briefcase!” Jay finds it convenient it’s now Steff wants to take pictures now as they are leaving.

“Babe… we are already late…” Jay is ready to get the move on because he wants to spend the day with her.

“We’re not leaving until you take the picture!” He knows if he wants to have a good day, he will take the damn picture. So he takes out his phone and takes ten pictures and tells everyone they need to get a move on. “See was that so hard handsome…” Jay gets a kiss for his trouble and the kids protest their display of affection… the same affection that lead from one thing to another and made them late in the first place.

Dropping off Kelly was the easiest exchange. Will and Sally volunteered to watch her so Jay and Steffy could have a day to themselves to do whatever they want and it would always be an offer Steffy accepts time after time.

Douglas has been waiting all day to get to his business meeting. He dressed himself with no help and he’s proud of himself. It’s the first day of him being a businessboy and he’s late. Him giving Steffy the silent treatment does hurt her heart. She does her best to get him to be less upset with her. She just tells him she loves him the whole car ride and five minutes before they get to Aunt Pam’s house, he does say he loves her back.

Aunt Pam was waiting for Douglas outside her house. She wishes for her niece and Jay to have fun but she needed to cut a rug with Doug because they have some business to attend too.

When they get in the house Douglas is swarmed with kisses and hugs from Ms. Shirley and Ms. Gertie… “Dougie I was just telling the girls on how we got our place…” He loves hanging with the ladies because they are always nice to him.

“Douglas you sure did us a solid one with getting us that place! It was already a bakery before, so we are going to save a ton on equipment!” Ms. Shirley is so proud of Douglas… she laughs to think this sweet little boy could get some grown man to do his bidding.

“Thanks Gram Shirley. Let’s get down to business! I always wanted to say that. I wore this outfit for our meeting because I’m a business boy… Do you ladies like it?” It took some time for Douglas to come up with the outfit all by himself. He chose the closest thing he had to his eyes he could find.

All the ladies just aww at this little boy… “Oh Douglas you look just right especially with your little briefcase! My goodness I’m going to have to give at least ten more hugs before you leave…” The little boy can’t help but blush under Ms. Gertie’s praise.

“So Dougie came through on the place so we have to come through with the capital. I will say ladies I’m having a hard time getting a business loan. I was in the bank and they wouldn’t give me a business loan and I tried to ask why because my credit is good and they said numerous factors went into the decision. I can’t help but think it was because I was older…” When Ms. Shirley was speaking it makes Douglas sad that they wouldn’t give Ms. Shirley the monies because she was older.

“I wish I could tell you different but the same thing happened to me… I was thinking out of getting a second mortgage and postponing my wedding to help with the initial cost of the business…” Douglas goes to hug Glam Glam because he knows she wants to marry Uncle Charlie this year.

“Hmm I don’t think we should worry about the monies the name is more important… At first I thought about Glam Glam’s but I thought since Gram Shirley and Gram Gertie are with us now how about Gram’s Bakes?” The ladies do like the name but if they get no money Gram’s Bakes will never open its doors…

“That’s a wonderful name Dougie I like it but we do need money to get ingredients, supplies, furniture… Ladies I still have contacts so we can get some a lot of our supplies at wholesale prices.” Ms. Shirley tries to contribute something with her connections but they know without the money they won’t get off the ground.

Douglas finds himself looking around at these ladies looking miserable. “Is there any treats for me to try for the menu?” He wants to be the official taster from Gram’s Bakes…

“Oh yeah we each made you some things for you to try and she what the youth like and hopefully put it on the menu at some point. Douglas you can’t eat all of it. Just bite enough where you can taste it and let us know what you think. Steffy will kill me if we send you home with all these treats in your tummy…” Pam may love her niece but she does not want to be on the end of a confrontation with her. She hears Steffy at work enough to know she doesn’t want any of it.

Douglas starts looking around as he eats his treats and makes his notes and just listen to the ladies speak. “Pam I can take out a second mortgage on my home too so we can fund the business… Gertie do you have anything you can spare?” Ms. Shirley really doesn’t want for her or her friend to leverage their home just in case the business fails she would be in the street.

“I do have some of my retirement money that I can put up…” High or dry Ms. Gertie is on this journey with her friends and this precious boy…

Someone knocks on the door and it spooks the ladies because they weren’t expecting anyone especially on a Saturday… “I wonder who that could be…” Pam gets up to go see who’s at her door. “It’s my lawyer I told him to come because we have treats and he said he could help…” Douglas just eats his cookie and writes his notes on the paper.

“Douglas you are five how on earth can you afford a lawyer?” Ms. Gertie just laughs at the absurdity of everything she just said. “I’m going to be six soon will you bake me a cake?” The ladies just aww and when Pam opens the door, she is surprised yet not surprised when it’s Carter that walks through the door.

“I told you there would be more than lemon bars here…” Carter can’t help but chuckle at his youngest client… “Oh Carter how wonderful to see you! I hear your my Dougie’s lawyer…” Pam is fascinated by everything... all three of the ladies can’t help the side of them that loves gossip.

“Well yes Ms. Douglas I am here to serve the interests of Douglas but for you ladies as well. I am here to serve the interests of Gram’s Bakes…”

“How did you know the name of the company?” Shirley starts questioning the man who asks questions for a living…

“Well I was hoping you liked the name because it was already decided… I have angels so I needed to name the business something. I brought stuff in my briefcase…” Douglas starts searching in his briefcase and starts pulling out all these documents and to say the ladies are surprised was an understatement.

“What Douglas means is he has angel investors who have funded the Gram’s Bakes LLC for a 2% share in the company that will revert back to Douglas in five years.” Carter explains to them the resources they have at their disposal.

“Douglas how are you able to do this?” Douglas just smiles and Carter just laughs because dealing with this kid has been one of the highlights of his year.

“I have levers and I use them to help Glam Glam… Aunt Steffy says you need levers to gain the upper hand in business and I’m a businessboy and I watch Shark Tank.” Douglas tries explaining to the ladies without saying too much.

“I think he means he has leverage which he does. I will not name the Angels involved because they would like to stay anonymous but they do want you to succeed. I don’t even know the reason for why they are investing just that they are and they are rooting for the success of the business.” The ladies are trying to absorb the information that Carter is giving them and they just look at Douglas wondering what kind of leverage does he have to get someone to fund their business.

They can surmise that he must be related to them but the amount of people Douglas is related too doesn’t narrow it down at all. These ladies love their gossip but as much as they want to pry it out of the boy it feels wrong too especially when he came through for them again.

“Grams we have to be… Mr. Carter what’s that word that starts with s again?” Douglas had went over it with Mr. Carter he wanted to know how to speak so he could impress the table… “I think you are looking for the word strict…”

“Yes we have to have a strict policy. No free stuff for friends and staff but they can get a 10% discount on their purchase… But kids under the age of ten get a free cookie with their visit…” Douglas is serious about that he likes getting cookies when he goes to the supermarket…

“Douglas the sales tax is 9.5%...” Ms. Gertie wonders maybe they should make it a little higher

“Yes… Yes, it is…” Douglas shrugs and eats a piece of a chocolate croissant and writes his notes and the ladies just look at each other while Carter nods to them that this is the businessboy.

\------------

Who is Douglas's Angels? Any wild guesses anyone? The only clue I will give is that he is related to them.


	68. Chapter 68

Sally’s POV

We’ve been hitting the ground running getting Spectra back up and running. I am revamping our whole image so we can get some of the marketshare FC is enjoying. I have gotten so used to creating some of my own original designs I don’t need to slightly alter anyone else’s... I believe in my talent again. I have some news for my family but I really wanted to see grandma first before anyone else.

“Sally every time I come here I just can’t believe you are with some big-time guy. It also helps Will is just so sweet I feel I should make him something…” Buying grandma lunch has been a highlight since I don’t get to see her as often. I know she still wishes I would live with her again but I love living with Gingy.

“I’m sure he would love that… I am discovering Will has the biggest sweet tooth…” Her boyfriend loved hearing that grandma is a baker. “Anyways I have some news grandma…”

“Me too honey and I am so excited to tell you!” She looks so happy and I wonder if she already knows but who would tell her? Then again grandma is nosey as hell. She’s a Spectra.

“What?! What news do you have?” I want to know what’s making my gal so happy…

“Well it seems like you have news yourself Missy and you should tell me what it is.” Only grandma and I can get into fights on who should tell who first.

“How about we both say it on three?” I really want to know if she knows my news. So we count to three and both blurt out our news.

“Shirley Spectra is back in the game!”

“Sally Spectra is back in the game!”

Wait what?! It dawns on me we basically just said the same thing and I’m smiling ear from ear. How is grandma back in the game?

“Sweetheart what do you mean you are back in the game?!”

“What do you mean you are back in the game grandma?!” Our standoff is not being solved because we keep interrogating each other.

“Okay well I give up! Well you know Pam and I play card games with Gertie and well we have a fourth player. The most precious little boy you could ever find. Well we always make him little treats playing pinochle. Anyways that precious boy is Douglas you know Thomas’s son and well he told Pam that she should make a business out of the goodies she makes. But she works fulltime so he mentioned Gertie and I so we four are business partners in a new bakery business… Gram’s Bakes and get this sweetheart. It’s going to be in the building where you live!” Oh my goodness I’m so happy for her! She’s going to own her business and she will be close to me!

“Grandma I am so happy for you. I can’t contain it and you’ll be close to me so we can see each other more often! I also get to get goodies!” I’m so excited to for this because I love everything grandma makes.

“Well I can’t wait to get underway. We are working… trying to get us to open as soon as we can. We are making our menu now. Now that you know my news tell mw what’s yours?” I got so amped up from grandma I almost forget why I took grandma here in the first place…

“Well You aren’t going to be the only Spectra who owns a business again. I’m bringing back Spectra Fashions and I’m bringing it back this year!” Grandma doesn’t even have anything to say but her face is priceless I just keep nodding to her until she gets it.

“Sally what?! That’s amazing news! My goodness I will need to tell my sister. She is going to be so thrilled!” The first go round I was so touched by our family legacy but this time I want to prove the world that the Spectra name is more than worthy…

I tell grandma about all of the particulars and what I want to achieve for the business and she just looks so happy at me. She always liked me best when I had my eye on the prize and there’s no bigger prize then us conquering fashion.

“You know Sally I need to tell you this. You have such a good heart and your love for me makes me a lucky gal but I need to apologize to you… the first go round with Spectra I was always pushing you to do things the wrong way. The way I didn’t raise you... I wanted so bad for you to make it and have my sister would be celebrated again but I didn’t go about it right. When your parents did what they did I promised myself and Sally I would raise you and Coco right. I kept pushing you to be someone you’re not… you ran your whole life trying to not be a thief and I kept pushing you towards it myself. I know you forgave me but I didn’t forgive myself for what I did. This new chance you have you get to set your mark on your own terms and you don’t have to steal anything from anyone. Your name might be a knock off but darling you are a Spectra original and you have the talent, the smarts and no one can hustle you…” Hearing grandma’s words push me into tears and I did forgive her because she has really been the only parents Coco and I have ever known.

“Thank you grandma, it really is nice to hear that… really nice. I just want to be good…” I’ve been good at FC but Spectra is my family’s name…

“And you will be because you were made for it. My sister and C.J. chewed me out good when they found out the real story. Sally helped me see that you were so much more than I gave you credit for. I believe in you sweetheart I do and I should have said it more often but I wasn’t thinking. I was trying my hardest to make my sister proud that I didn’t think of anything else or how it made you feel. You are going to shine and no one is going to dim your light. Not me… not anyone and if they try they will get a knuckle sandwich from that good ol’ girl Shirley Spectra.” I wipe my tears and hold grandma’s hand because we are both taking on new journeys and I am glad we are going to be able to help each other with the hurdles.

“I’ve seen those knuckle sandwiches and they are no joke. Thank you, grandma. You know now that you are opening a bakery I am going to love being able to pop-in and get some free cookies anytime I want!” Her opening a bakery in Will’s building is perfect for me to visit and try everything…

Grandma starts looking at me like I’m crazy and I’m already used to it. “I don’t think so miss CEO. You will be paying for anything you eat at Gram’s Bakes…” What?!

“I’m your granddaughter!”

“And I’m running a business honey. And besides it just won’t be possible one of the owners stipulated no free food. One free cookie for children under the age of 10 and honey you haven’t been ten in twenty years so sorry but you can buy your food…” Leave it to a Spectra to keep it real but I plan on getting stuff for free… it’s her job as a grandmother…

“I think family should be made an exception. We should get to eat free with no limits…” It’s only right I should enjoy her food when I am going to be living so close to her business I don’t see anything wrong with a free brownie every now and then.

“Sally the way you eat… I’d be out of business!” I can’t help but laugh at her because if she didn’t want me to be that way don’t make good food.

We talk some more about the family and I can’t wait to tell our Spectra family. I always told them if I ever had the chance I would make sure to take care of them but we are going to be a way bigger scale now. We don’t have to feel like we’re scraping by and everyone wearing so many hats they can’t focus on doing their actual job.

I’m running a whole new operation with a real staff now. The Spectras are back and we are here to stay the world better catch up.


	69. Chapter 69

Steffy’s POV

I’ve been brainstorming with dad since the late morning on how we can keep capitalizing on our momentum with award season being over. I’m not really looking for us to be in the headlines but I don’t want any departments to feel idle. The biggest way to kill our momentum would be complacency.

“Steffy what do you think about adding social consciousness angle to the company?” I kinda like dad’s idea but I would like to hear his take on it so we’re on the same page. This could mean a lot of things just a campaign or a full fledged investment in social responsibility.

“Did could you elaborate on this but I’m kinda diggin’ it…” This could be a real asset for us to set us apart.

“Well when we put out the HFTF a message… albeit a message that ultimately wasn’t what our customer wants but loads of companies these days are setting themselves apart by being socially conscious or environmentally conscious I think we should try it too. Maybe we could have hours dedicated to community service and let employees use those volunteer hours for their pay. We are in the quietest part of the year so we should be giving them the incentive to get into the community and build our community awareness.” I’m enjoying hear dad talk about this. I am really surprised to feel the passion behind this.

I just look at him with a smile because this could be our game changer… on a smaller scale but still really vital for our company. “Dad I have to ask where did this passion project come from?” I’ve never really heard of dad talk about anything that didn’t have to do with sketches when it comes to work.

“Well I have been a volunteer at a shelter for years that deals with survivors of domestic violence. To hear so many stories pushes you and you want to do more but there’s sometimes hurdles for me…”

“I don’t understand the hurdles part. What’s stopping you it sounds like something close to your heart…” It makes me sad to hear him talk like this because my dad is not a quitter.

“Well it’s very delicate Steffy… sometimes I can inadvertently be a trigger. My voice can remind someone of their abusive partner or parent or say I am walking away and from the back I look like someone’s abuser it can cause panic attacks… flare up someone’s PTSD. Some shelters don’t allow men in at all because of the emotional safety of the residents.” It makes so much logical sense… I just never knew this about my dad and it’s kind of inspiring.

“Dad you really thought this through… How long have you been doing this?” It’s great to learn about my dad sometimes he is a mystery even to me.

It looks like my dad is doing the math in his head so I’m guessing it has been a while since he started this endeavor and I can’t believe I never knew about it. “I don’t know years… it’s been so common for me I don’t remember when I haven’t” How come he never told us about this?

“Dad, I’m amazed that I never known this about you… Why haven’t you ever said anything about this?”

“It’s something personal for me… it gives me perspective on what it means to be strong. Most of these people are the most vulnerable women… risking everything to leave horrific situations. They have sometimes been my muse in my creative process. To meet people finding their way out of hopeless circumstances ready to start anew is humbling, enlightening and inspiring…” I did not expect to cry today but hearing my dad talk like this is reducing me to tears. For a split second I think of grandma and all that she went through and it angers me how someone could beat abuse someone they claim to love.

“Dad, I don’t even know what to say… I just think of grandma and she was the strongest person I know and to think someone could do that to someone you love it’s just mind boggling…”

“That’s the sad part so many people in life rely on the strong to help carry their burden but those strong people in your life sometimes suffer in silence. Who supports the strong when they need it? The strongest person I know told me that and it hit me hard and I wanted to do something about it. The strong are afraid to be vulnerable because people tell them it’s a weakness…” I just want to talk to dad more and more about this because I’d love to hear more about what he’s done. It’s a great initiative for us to put our money where our mouth is with women’s empowerment.

When the door knocks, I wonder who is trying to annoy us now. I don’t have an appointment set up so I’m just going to tell Aunt Pam they can go.

“Steffy you have a special visitor to see you. I don’t really know how to tell her no…” When has Aunt Pam every had the problem to turn people away from my door?

“Well you shouldn’t have to I was in labor for days because of her and her sister. Stephanie you had better let me in or else…” Mom just side steps Aunt Pam and it makes dad and I laugh. Aunt Pam shrugs herself but let’s mom pass with a smile and a wink.

“Hi Mom…” I am excited to see her it feels like it’s been forever with how fast life moves. I run up to her and hug her and when I do I feel like a little girl again.

“Hello sweetheart… I just finished with some patients and I thought to myself I want to see my girl and I’m just tired of sharing her with everyone…”

“Well Taylor I am sorry to say you’ll have to share her always because she’s my girl too…” Having my parents fight over me right now is honestly making me giggle like I’m a little girl again.

“Well Ridge I have something you don’t.” I wonder what mom’s ace could be because I do love them both with all my heart.

“I have food!” Mom definitely wins. I go to my desk and she pulls out a bag from Rosalia’s and my mother knows me too well and there’s my two plates of Lobster Ravioli.

“Well I definitely cannot beat that. Is there food in there for a weary old man?” Dad is too much like me or I’m too much like him because of course he wants some.

“No there isn’t I got Steffy’s regular order if she wants to give you a plate that’s her prerogative. Don’t ask me for any of my lunch because I’m not sharing you weary old man.” I see mama’s stilettos have her extra sassy today. I look at my second plate and I think to myself dad could go to the cafeteria and get his own food but I also look like a glutton if I do eat both. So I do the right thing and let dad have my second plate which makes him over the moon and the smile he gives me is rather nice.

“Steffy I thank you for taking pity on a weary old man like myself…”

“Never thought I would see the day Ridge Forrester takes pity…” When my mom rolls her eyes it’s almost like an art to me.

“I do if it gets me Lobster Ravioli from Rosalia’s…” It’s nice to hear and see the lighter side of dad which has been novel lately. I’m glad his divorce from Brooke hasn’t made him withdraw from life.

“Touché. Steffy are you okay it looks like you were crying…”

“Oh mom it’s not like that. Dad was just telling me about a program initiative that we might do here. Build up our social consciousness with having employees do volunteer work… I was just finding out more about dad’s inspiration for it.”

“Oh I think that’s a wonderful idea! What was your inspiration for it Ridge?” I’m glad my parents were able to maintain a friendship even though I wouldn’t blame mom for wanting dad to get hit by a bus for the things he put her through.

“I was telling Steffy about the strongest person I know and how I got into volunteering in the first place.” I can feel dad’s wistfulness probably thinking of old memories grandma.

“Definitely sounds like an inspiration Ridge…” It must be the therapist in mom because I can hear the empathy in her voice when she says this and I think to myself that my mom does so much good in the world and I want to help and I have the resources and capabilities too.

“Yeah she was… still is… and always will be…” Even though she was my grandmother… she was my dad’s mother and I look at my own mother. She’s my inspiration and her belief in me has shaped me into the person I am today. Even when other people doubt me she always just says ‘take a breath, find yourself, and show them who they awoken.’

The conversation gets lighter and I tell them both about Douglas and Aunt Pam going into business together and we laugh until our lungs scream when I tell them what Douglas was able to maneuver with Jay. I still can’t believe that little boy is just racking up wins at home.

Only reason he can’t hustle Kelly yet is because she has her most valuable possession is a bear from Build-A-Bear that Douglas made her.

I was sad when my 3pm appointment came because I just didn’t want the conversation to end. Mom told me she had to get going anyways and dad had his own work he needed to get too so I walk them both out and get ready for my boring ass meeting.


	70. Chapter 70

It’s been a long time coming but Hank Voight decided he needed to visit his boys. It broke his heart years ago when his sons decided to go west for their career. He’s had to adjust to life a couple times and he knows how to roll with the punches but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.

In his mind he was a lucky SOB that lucked out a couple times in his life. Even when he lost his wife… he couldn’t mope around forever he had two kids counting on him to steer the ship. He found a way to move past the hurt and be the father his kids deserved and just marvels at how good his kids are doing.

Both his kids are successful and in fulfilling relationships. He doesn’t do that emotional stuff but he’s proud of his kids for bouncing back and bouncing back strong. Will had needed that fresh start when he and Natalie didn’t end up getting married. Jay needed one when Erin left his life. He didn’t think Los Angeles would be the answer but Hank can admit he was wrong.

He likes Stephanie and Sally. Both of them are strong women who put up with his knuckleheads.

“You got that dumb smile on again Hank…” He isn’t one that likes to have his thoughts interrupted but it’s not like his wife cares or has ever cared for that matter.

“You always have something to say about my face…” He just looks at her hard while they wait for their luggage.

“Well if you didn’t look so dumb all the time, I’d have less to say…” He laughs because she’s good. She always had a way with words. He kisses her as an acknowledgement that the zinger landed and after all these years she still giggles into his kisses.

“You must be glad we came now. If I had to hear one more thing about the weather in Chicago!” Hank’s wife just rolled her eyes because he’s nothing but hot air to her.

“If I said anything you would sit there and listen Hank…” Hank’s wife goes to get her luggage but her husband stops her and he retrieves it for her.

“I don’t want your shoulder pain to flare up doll…”

When she looks up at him, she gives him that smile. He calls it her million-dollar smile… always managed to take his breath away even after all these years.

“Kit-Kat!” Both of them turn and see Will and Jay barreling towards them. They fight each other to get the first hug from his wife…

“I’m older wait your damn turn…” Will gives his brother a slight shove and Hank’s saying to himself they better shape up embarrassing him in this crowded airport. Jay just opts to hug their dad while Will…

“Will the dill that’s not a way to treat your brother. I thought I raised you better than that clearly I was wrong…” She is secretly happy that the boys fight over her but she does have to act accordingly.

“Sorry Kit-Kat… I apologize Jay…” It’s obvious that Will does not mean that at all… Will is happy to see his father and gives him a hug.

“My baby! Jaybird give me a hug…” Jay feels at home when he hugs the only mother he’s ever known.

“Hi mama! You’re finally in LA!” Finally satisfied that they somehow convinced their mom to fly to LA… it makes Will and Jay happy to show her everything they made of themselves.

It feels like no time passes for them but this past holiday season was the first time they didn’t travel home and it bummed them all because they had always spent the holidays together.

Steffy brought the kids and Sally came with Will and they all make their way over it seems like the boys just forgot they were there.

When Douglas starts running towards Hank it makes Steffy laugh because he finds the man very interesting but at the last minute, he moves Jay out the way to hug Kit-Kat and she just bends down to hug the boy.

“Hi grandma…” The amount of care she gives him really melts Steffy to know how Jay’s family accepts her family with open arms.

“Hi sweetheart… you look mighty nice did you dress up for me?” Jay and Will look on at their stepmother remembering she always had a way to make you feel like the only person in the room.

“Yes I did and I picked out all my clothes myself…” All Kit-Kat could think of doing was kissing this precious boy’s cheek. The video calling is one thing but being in person he’s just stealing her heart.

“Douglas my guy you’re looking sharp like a knife.” Hank already admires the boy who hustled his son.

“Thanks grandad.”

“Sally I’d like you to meet my parents. Katherine and Hank. Dad… Ma… this is my girlfriend Sally.” Sally walks up to them with her hand extended

“None of that doll face… I give hugs.” Katherine hugs who she hopes will be her daughter-in-law one day. Hank gets in on the action and hug Sally too.

“Junior, pass me Keke please…” Steffy gives her love Kelly and she goes to hug her future in-laws. “Keke… this is my mommy and daddy. Do you want to say hi…” This by far feels like the most important moment of Jay’s life to have everyone he loves in the same space at the same time.

“Gam…” The little girl looks at the faces she’s only seen through a phone in real life for the first time. “Grampa!” She starts getting excited in Jay’s arms because she knows she’s right when Jay just nods.

Douglas is proud of Kelly for remembering. “Good job Kelly!” He always tries to make sure she knows that. These new grandparents each give her a kiss and she just hides in Jay’s neck after a fit of giggles those kisses give her.

“Kit-Kat, I’ll take your luggage for ya…” Katherine thinks to herself that Jaybird is so thoughtful to do something so small but kind for her. Douglas insists on holding their hands so he can be walked hand in hand with his newest grandparents.

Everyone starts walking when Hank can’t help but scoff at the slight. “What am I chopped liver? Will how come you didn’t offer to take my luggage for me?” 

“Oh Hank there’s only one baby here we don’t need you to be another…” Katherine causes everyone to laugh at her husband and Steffy and Sally are starting to see where the personalities of their sweethearts come from.

“You’re just a mean old lady aren’t ya…” Barely anyone laughs at his joke besides Douglas…

“Leave my ma alone old man…” In all his mock seriousness Will manages to scrounge a couple of laughs himself.

They load up the SUV and take off for home and when they get there it makes Katherine eyes bug out. She knows that her sons are successful but it’s another thing to see it. She wanted to take a picture to show off for her friends since she never gets to do these things.

As she tries to get a picture her phone rings and she knew even if she tried to take some time off work would find her.

She reluctantly answers because she knows she would feel guilty if she didn’t “Brennan...” Her associates try to get some answers from her about a case and she’s thankful it doesn’t take her too long. She came to be on vacation. “…life of a public defender never ceases.”

The brothers drop their parents off to their condo even though Hank has been here numerous times it is the first time for Katherine. She always seemed to be knee deep in cases when her husband would go visit their kids. It’s beautiful she could see her living here if she ever decides to retire. The boys leave them so they can get ready for dinner.

When everyone shows up in the lobby for their dinner, Steffy informs them that her brother and his wife will be joining them and the more the merrier.

Douglas had begged to go to Benihana’s and he wore everyone down but Katherine secretly loved it. They were poor as hell when the boys were kids.

She had met Hank and his kids when she was in law school and by the time, she graduated she was his wife and with two really young sons. She started at the public defender’s office in the 80s she got paid shit and they saved as much as they could to give the boys the best they could afford. When Jaybird said he wanted to be like those kids from Highland Park eating Benihana’s. She pushed herself to be nothing less than excellent so she could make more money and still hold her ethics. When she started making more money, she told her husband they were going to eat at Benihana’s. Even though her husband looked at her like she was crazy he listened to her and the boys loved it. It may seem silly to say nowadays but she was proud to have her kids eat at Benihana’s. She wanted her kids to know that they were just as good as those kids from fancy neighborhoods.

Katherine thinks of the memories and her husband knows exactly what she’s thinking and just kisses her hand and holds it to his heart and more than one person notices in the car and they get an audience of awws. The car is filled with small talk about their flight and the boys wanting to know about things going on at home.

When they get to the restaurant, they find Hope and Thomas waiting for them. Douglas runs to his dad ready for a hug tells his dad that he missed him since he’s been gone for a job.

Jay introduces his parents so they can know everyone at this point. “Thomas… Hope… I’d like you to meet my parents Katherine and Hank Voight…” They all shake hands and have some small talk as they wait for their table to be called.

“You should sit in this chair sweetheart…” Hank tries to offer the seat at the edge of the table but she doesn’t listen and sits at the seat next to it. As soon as some of the food starts to arrive Katherine starts to realize why her husband told her to sit where he is now. They keep bumping every time they try to eat.

“Hank we need to switch seats…” She hates to admit she’s wrong, so she won’t…

“That’s why I told you that…”

“Well if you didn’t sound like an exhaust pipe, I would listen to you more…” The Chicago part of her just comes out before she could stop in front of polite company but it makes the whole table laugh especially her boys.

“Yeah…yeah let’s just switch so I can finally eat…” Hank helps his wife with the tight fit because there’s a full table behind them and everyone at their table just looks on at the gruff man helps his wife into her seat.

Steffy starts to see the similarities between Jay and his father and she hopes that they can have a love story like theirs...


	71. Chapter 71

**All italics represent past memories.**

“Hey Junior, I had a really good time tonight…” Jay starts pulling the sheets back so he can get to bed. He stares at his lady getting ready at her vanity table. He always smiles at her even though she can’t see him unless she looks in the mirror.

Steffy smiles recollecting the good time they had earlier. Everyone at the table had something to say and the atmosphere was fun and carefree. “I did too… your parents are so funny I swear I could just hear them tell stories all day and never get bored…” She can see Jay smile through the mirror when she talks about his parents.

“Yeah they are pretty wonderful. They’re the whole reason I love Benihana’s in the favorite restaurant in the first place.” Steffy has gotten him to expand his palate quite a bit but Benihana’s will always be his favorite place.

“It must be special for you… can you tell my why?” She loves learning about Jay any chance she can get… She gets into the bed and pulls the covers over herself. She stares at Jay she loves it when they share their secrets.

“Yeah I can well. You know Kit-Kat is my stepmother. When our mom died it was stress-inducing. I was a little younger than Dougie’s age when she died. The cancer was long and traumatic. It just kept kicking my mom’s ass. Will tried his best to console me as best as he could but we’re Irish twins he isn’t much older than I am. Our dad was doing his best trying to be a good husband… a good dad. It didn’t matter because she still died. Most people hardly remember themselves when they are that age and rely on people they know to tell them but I can recall everything. Cancer took everything from my mother and I can remember the transformation because it was terrible. When she died it made me scream but also made me relieved in a way. She was in pain all the time and couldn’t hide it.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that at all and you being so young on top of that…” Steffy knows she can’t kiss the hurt away but she does kiss him to let him know she loves him no matter what…

“It was disheartening. Well at this point my dad has two kids to worry about and has to work. We got hit hard because they both worked and then she couldn’t work anymore so dad was working all the time trying for overtime when he could get it I’m sure. But one day my Uncle Alvin was over drinking a beer with my dad and told him that my Aunt Meredith was setting him up on a date. Well my dad got so upset because it was the last thing on his mind. Al said just do the one date and if he hates it he’ll never have to do it again. No one says no to Aunt Meredith.”

“Your poor dad he just wants to live his life and Aunt Mer probably just wants him to have a little bit of break from the heavy stuff…” Steffy gets it when grandma died no one really knew what to say or do for grandad.

“Yeah he was a good dad but I know he was lonely. So he goes on this date at this coffeehouse but the lady never shows up.”

“Wait what?! What do you mean she doesn’t show up?!” Steffy really starts feeling sad for Hank ultimately… he got married but that fucking sucks to be stood up.

“Well this is the time before cellphones but his date caught a flat and she had to cancel. She called our house saying this but we were being babysat by Uncle Al. She did leave a message but it meant nothing because no one was home…” Jay can still recall the story the way his parents describe it.

_Hank is a little out of his element but thinks maybe his date was already here but no one is looking around for anyone. He sees the only woman by herself by the window so he goes to her. She’s probably as nervous as he is… “Umm hello are you Linda?” He smiles a little when he sees the woman he thinks she looks absolutely beautiful._

_“Oh don’t start with that bull. I’ve gotten enough Linda mess. If I wanted to hear that I’d be on Western Ave bozo.” Her attitude throws him for a loop and he has been prone to saying how he feels but she may not be his date so he would look crazy._

_“Sorry ma’am I thought you were my date…”_

_“Like I haven’t heard that one before. I look like I’m on a date to you…” Her narrowed eyes make him narrow his eyes and it’s like they are getting ready to go toe-to-toe._

_“Well I’m sorry for my mistake. I wasn’t trying to make youse uncomfortable or nothing like that. My best friend’s wife set me up on a blind date. Guess she ain’t showin’. I could be watching the game with my boys instead of fooling myself with this dating crap.” She feels a little bad for the guy now because she can feel he’s telling the truth._

_“Well you finished with the pity parade now?”_

_“Did your mother ever wash your mouth with soap...” Hank thinks this lady is beautiful but man does she hit you straight where it hurts._

_“Maybe I oughta do that with you… sounds like you eat rocks as a snack… sit down it ain’t like you have anywhere to be…” She kicks out a chair for him to sit and he makes the mistake of looking in her eyes because she may as well have hypnotized him._

_“But youse ain’t my date… Hell I don’t even know your name…” He does eventually sit and look around with no clue what to do now._

_“Order me a coke and a corned beef on rye and I’ll think about. In the meantime you can help me study. What’s your name?” It’s been a long time since he laughed genuinely but this lady is really something else to him._

_“Why should tell you my name if you won’t tell me yours until you get a meal out of me?” It’s a little more difficult for him to sound playful to people because of how gruff he sounds but he actually got her to smile and he thinks to himself maybe this dating stuff isn’t so hard._

_“Because I’ll make you forget about the lady that stood you up… Now you’re going to help me study…” She slides her flashcards over to him and he thinks to himself this lady must be smart because this ain’t anything close to what he ever seen before._

_“Uhh my name is Henry Voight but my friends call me Hank…”_

_“Nice to meet you Henry Voight but my friends call me Hank… I’m to be determined…” When the waitress makes her round back over to them she is less annoyed with the lady now that something is being ordered besides a water._

_“This looks like another language to me, what are you studying?” Hank thinks it looks like Latin but he doesn’t want to look stupid just in case it’s not._

_“Its Latin. I’m in law school at Northwestern…” So he was right she is smart Northwestern is a good school round here._

_They find out more about each other with each flashcard they go through and when she asked him about why he even needs to be on a blind date she has so much empathy in her heart for him when he tells her everything. He decides to himself this is going better than any date Meredith could have set him up on but he doesn’t know how to ask her for her number without being a creep._

_“I’m Katherine Brennan…”_

_“Somebody oughta call you Kit-Kat…” _

_“And why should I want to be referred to as a candy bar?”_

_“Because you look sweet but you surprise people with the crunch…” He’s being truthful… she’s definitely more than a pretty face._

_“You know you sound so tough but you just a cornball aren’t you?” He would have been offended had she not been laughing…_

_“Do cornballs get to have your number?” He tries to charm her and he has a little hope she just won’t laugh at him._

_“Buy me another corned beef on rye and you got yourself a deal…” He of course buys it for her and offers to drive her home but she had came in her car so she told him to call her._

“I can literally see this in my head of how they met. Katherine is so quick with the banter and your dad is just the sweetest with her…” When she observes them it’s real and beautiful to see. He offers her help even when she clearly doesn’t need it and it doesn’t offend him when she denies it.

“Yeah it’s pretty awesome to see. After they had their date my dad picked us up and came home and saw the message on the answering machine. The woman he was supposed to have the date told him about her car and if they could re-schedule but he didn’t want to meet anyone after meeting my mom.”

“How romantic! You’re going to make me cry honey…”

“Junior get a hold of yourself… the story is not even remotely done!” She just shoves Jay in the shoulder when he gets slick with her but he just gives her a quick kiss.

“Anyway they start dating and they get pretty serious pretty fast. My dad has two kids and she’s in law school. She didn’t have time to play the games that go with being young and dumb and neither did my dad. Will and I took to her fast she was fun, sweet and the only person who ever could talk like that with our dad and get away with it.”

“I can see him breaking people’s jaws if they disrespected him…”

“That is something my dad definitely would do. When dad got serious about dating her… she would pick us up from school and take us to her law school when she had classes or would be studying in the library. There was this guy I guess he asked her out and she just wasn’t interested. And well my mom can get creative with her rejections and this guy was everything my dad isn’t. Some preppy loser who seldomly heard no in his life. Well my mom had to get a book but didn’t want to leave us but Will said it was okay it was only a few minutes and it was a private library you needed access to get in. By the time she came back the guy was there and it made her so upset.” Jay thinks of another memory that used to rile him up.

_“You need to step away from my table… boys are you okay?” The boys just nod to her but she isn’t satisfied._

_“Is this why you wouldn’t go out with me? Because your pushing out kids… with no ring on… did he up and leave you too?” She stared daggers at him but he never was one to read the room._

_“Mark, if that was supposed to make me sad it didn’t land now you can leave…”_

_“There shouldn’t be kids in the library this is higher education. If you can’t hack it maybe you should just quit…”_

_“There’s no sign saying that children can’t be here and until someone who works here tells me something different they will continue doing their homework. Go try your tired lines with someone with less brain cells…” She knows that whatever she says will hit him dead in his ego._

_“What are you here even trying to prove? Your man left you with two rugrats and you are out to prove what that you can be a somebody…”_

_“Our daddy is right here with us.” Jay couldn’t help but go to Katherine’s side and hug her. Whether the assurance was for her or him he doesn’t know. _

_“That’s right Jaybird… he is here with us and I’ll be going home to him because I have a real man who loves me and these kids with everything he has. He doesn’t have to prove to anyone that he’s a somebody.”_

_“You should learn to play house because that’s all you’ll be good enough to be sweetheart…”_

_“With grades like yours I think you should take your own advice. Come on boys let’s get outta here. I’ll get you some ice cream before we go home to daddy…” She gets all their stuff ready so they can leave._

_“Hey Mark… you’re a bum and that’s all you’ll ever be…” Will makes his voice known and he wants to step on the man’s foot but he doesn’t want to get in trouble._

“I can’t believe some 80s edgelord said that to her or you guys… It never ceases to amaze me how misogynist some men get when they get rejected.”

“Yeah it’s pretty fragile because he couldn’t handle it that someone told him no…” Jay remembers getting upset that anyone could speak to Kit-Kat like that. He clears his head and tells Steffy more of his parents love story.

_“How ya feel about living here full time?” Hank passes his girl the shitty wine in plastic cup and her slice of cake. He isn’t good with those things he drinks beer and whiskey… it’s a regular weekend night and the boys are watching college football while Katherine studies a little. The boys keep sneaking peeks over at them which makes her suspicious._

_“Henry Voight you’re not going to catch me without some security.” Her boys just laugh at her but they know she’s serious. She sees something gleaming at her she finds a ring under her cake and everyone is waiting for her answer._

_“Is that enough security?” _

_“AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” The cake flies off her lap and the boys start jumping too and give her hugs and she looks on at her future husband. The guy she met by accident is going to be hers forever._

“Your dad proposed with shitty wine and a slice of cake. Why is this so easy to believe?!”

“In his defense he is not a wino so we kinda just picked up the first bottle that wasn’t the cheapest thing in the supermarket.”

“I am literally just imagining you three in an aisle trying to figure out which wine complements the cake…”

“It was hard I was in first grade!”

“It’s the thought that counts and apparently it was a hit because she said yeah…”

“Yeah they got married at the courthouse and it was my uncle Alvin and his family and at first aunt Meredith wanted to plan a big wedding. My dad was like we really don’t have the money even if can get discounts from our neighbors and stuff and Kit-Kat really just wanted a party after the fact. She didn’t want the added stress that a wedding brings on top of us and law school.”

“She’s a busy lady I can see her point…”

“Yeah she is even now but let me get back to my story. You interrupt too much!” Steffy keeps quiet because he wouldn’t want to watch a movie with all the ladies in her family because he would hate it. “Anyways I can tell you why Benihana’s is my favorite place. So my mom put us in this school called Pritzker it was the closest school to her school which is also called Pritzker. They are the most famous Chicago family after the Wrigleys that’s not in the mob but that’s a story for another day. Anyways mom putting us in that school was a culture shock. It wasn’t anything like our old school. A lot of the kids were from Lincoln Park, Highland Park and some of the richest places in Chicago going to this magnet school. They would talk about things they did on the weekend and one kid I was friends with said he went to Benihana’s and I was like Benny who?” Jay makes himself laugh and Junior just traces patterns on his face. They are in their own secret world holding hands and hidden smiles. “So I got home and we’re eating dinner and I just made this comment saying I wanted eat at Benihana’s and my mom just looked at me weird... I couldn’t explain it. Dad didn’t make much of it just said that’s nice.”

_Jay and Will bring home their report cards and their mom is the first one to see and she scrutinizes everything. The brothers look at each other just waiting for her to say something. Hank comes home to see his kids and wife sitting in silence and wonders what’s going on. _

_“Hank I want you to take us to this address…” When Katherine just gets up without saying anything else he is more confused because his wife knows he’s tired._

_“Why?”_

_“Because we are going to celebrate the kids getting good grades and now I want you to take us here…” She tells him a secret that the boys can’t hear but they are excited to celebrate and it’s a Friday so they don’t have to do their homework until tomorrow._

_“Fine can I at least change?” Hank knows he can’t take long because his wife won’t want to stay out late even if it is Friday._

_Will and Jay are just excited to be doing something out the house but every time they ask mom where they are going she just says be patient. _

“When we get there I am fucking floored. We are at Benihana’s for the first time and I don’t even know anything about anything but I was just so excited and so was Will.”

_When the family get inside the boys have never seen a restaurant like this and they stay close to their parents but really want to venture around. They follow the hostess to their table and some other people are there but they keep to themselves._

_“We know you boys have been working hard in school and we just wanted to show you that we notice…” Katherine just looks to Hank and he nods at her words. She lets the boys know they can get anything on the menu they want and they do not need to look to their father for approval which was rare for them to do._

_The showmanship the chef displays as he makes their meal easily impressed the boys and they think everything taste so good. Katherine didn’t eat much of her food which concerned Hank a little._

_“You didn’t eat anything past the salad… you okay?”_

_“Yeah I ate the leftovers from last night. I’m gonna have them box this up so the boys can have this tomorrow. This is the first time that our eat everything on the plate works without asking…” Hank laughs at his wife’s words._

_“Thank you Kit-Kat…” She knows he is thanking her for more than just this dinner. They enjoy their meal and Katherine pays for dinner and they go home with the boys recounting the event as if their parents weren’t there. Hank just drives the lively family back home._

_“Will… Baby Jay I want you boys to know that you are just as good as those kids from Forest Glen or Lincoln Park. If you work hard… I’ll always do my best to give you what you deserve because my kids can eat anywhere they want as long as they earn it.” _ _Katherine let these kids know she would always do everything she can for them._

“She’s so amazing to hear about and it’s such a peculiar sight to see all these men much taller then her looking up to her even though she’s only 5’5” max…” Steffy finds herself utterly fascinated to hear about Jay’s childhood.

“Yeah she is amazing. I was in second grade when she did that. We had always liked her from the first time we met her… but it was the first time I could understood she would do anything for us. I was too young at the time to understand what that dick at her law school was saying about her or our family but that night I was able to understand she was my mother and she’d do anything for Will and I. Do you know why I’m telling you this?” Steffy just shakes her head no because Jay usually speaks of his childhood in generalities.

“No but I love to hear it because I love to know that you are loved…” Tears leak from Steffy’s eyes and she kisses Jay and is overcome by the emotion she feels from hearing moments in Jay’s life.

“I don’t care about the circumstances of Kelly’s life. Blood can bond people but so can love. I love her more than anything and anyone. She’s my kid as far as I am concerned and you can trust that I’ll always put her above everything and everyone. I know what it’s like to receive that love… to trust a love absent of blood… I will never break that trust Junior…” When Jay's hand reaches her face after he says his words she just loses it and weeps.

She has never felt anything like what Jay gives her so freely that it bring her to tears. Jay’s whispers of love fill her heart but her crying doesn’t cease. She’s just in his arms crying knowing that she can. He’s everything she never knew she needed and crashed into her life when she least expected it.

This is one of the few nights they don’t have sex but they never leave each other’s arms. A few kisses here and there but they just stay wrapped in each other like they are each other’s lifeline and in way they find that they are.

_ \-----------------_

In my mind this is the image burned into Hank mind the first time he saw Katherine Brennan (still of Anne Heche from Another World).


	72. Chapter 72

**I hope everyone is staying safe with everything that's going on. I appreciate you all for reading and I'm sending you all positive vibes. <3**

Steffy’s POV

Having Jay’s parents visit has been such a good experience and they’re even more wonderful in person than the are on videochats. Not that Jay isn’t usually beautiful and awesome it was different when they were around. I had never really seen Jay as a son and I love seeing every side of him.

I also feel more secure in my relationship with him. There wasn’t any doubt with Jay before. I just felt our bond deepen when I just listened to him and he let me cry in his arms. I thought crying that fiercely could only come from a place of pain… of hurt. I only felt love and a devotion I have never experienced before. A devotion that climbed into the biggest depths of me.

Jay has never had to prove things to me but he does anyways. He does it without ever knowing he’s doing it. Sometimes I feel like I’m going to cry just thinking of our love and what he means to me… to our family.

My eyes are watering but I’m not thinking of Jay’s devotion anymore… I’m thinking of how much I am going to murder him.

“Jay why would you do that?! How many times do I have to tell you?!” Kelly and I walk into the living room and her face looks as disgusted as I am.

“I didn’t know anyone was in the room I’m sorry. I’ll get the Febreze!” Kelly tries to breath through her mouth and she can’t either. I just leave the room and go to the kitchen and figure it out. I’m leaving soon to go hang out with Sally and Hope. At least the smell will clear soon enough.

I go back into the room with Kelly and she at least doesn’t have her funny face on again. “You really should take those to the bathroom Jay even if it isn’t ours. I tell you this all the time!” Sometimes I am astounded how I can love him so much yet be so annoyed with him.

“I apologize but in my defense I didn’t think anyone was in the room babe. It’s a little silly to go to the bathroom every time I have to fart especially if no one is in the room.” It is kind of silly to make someone do that but they stink…

“I am being a little silly…” I feel bad… I don’t want Jay to feel uncomfortable at the place he should feel the most free.

“I’ll be more mindful babe… I don’t live alone… I’ll try to do better babe.” He hits me with that smile of his and I can’t help but reach out and hug him.

“That’s very thoughtful I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I love every part of you Jay and I always will.” I give him a kiss and I’m surprised that Kelly doesn’t interrupt us.

“I love you too Junior. Go enjoy yourself. I know Kelly will I DVR’d like six hours of Spongebob…” Jay acts like he’s over it but I know he fucks with Spongebob.

I get my stuff and head to Will’s condo to pick up Sally. Jay had treated me to a spa day and Sally and Hope wanted to tag along and I didn’t object.

“Hey Queenie! I’m ready to go! I’ve been waiting for today like you wouldn’t believe...” The stress from re-launching Spectra is definitely something that can’t be understated. It takes a lot of tireless hours to get it up and running on the creative and business side. I can feel Sally’s tiredness

Good thing Hope’s place is on the way because we would most likely be late to the spa. Sally texts her and let’s her know I’m outside since I’m still driving.

“Hey you two! I’m so excited for this… I have so much tension that I need to get rid of!” Oh Hope do not give us so many openings for us to clown you.

“Surely there can’t be too much with Thomas in your bed…” Sally always has been slick in the tooth.

I look through the rearview mirror and sure enough Hope is blushing. I really do not need the play by play of her sex life since it’s my brother who’s the cause of the blush.

“Your parents never did teach you to bite your tongue did they Sally?”

“Girl please my parents were freaking carnies.” Sally does have a point. She grew up around people with no filter… she’s probably not going to start now.

“So I have a conundrum of sorts…” Hope doesn’t sound so playful anymore and I am just hoping it’s not some new drama because that’s something I really do not want now.

I’m really secure with my life right now I don’t want no fucking curve balls. “What’s up Hope?” I look at her through the mirror and her eyes look a little unfocused. I can’t stare to long because I need to be mindful of the road.

“So my Aunt Katie and Donna have been neutral about the situation with my mom. They don’t bring her up and have so far been supporting my decision with not having contact with her but Katie asked me to do something and I really don’t know if I can…”

“Well what the fuck is she asking you to do?” Sally says what I want to say before I can say it.

“She is asking me if it’s possible if I could forgive Flo. She was her donor for her kidney. Katie has been supportive of me and I don’t know what to do…” As soon as I hear Flo’s name I grip the steering wheel a little tighter. I have moved past the hurt of losing a child with focusing on the family I do have but it doesn’t mean I don’t feel a resounding anger towards Flo.

“Hope I can’t tell you what to feel. It’s ultimately your choice but if you forgive her I just ask that don’t invite me to things with her there.” I have to be honest with Hope. She caves into what her family wants and she’s caught between a rock and a hard place.

“Hope I have to include myself in that ask. I really can’t stand Flo and she’s tied to Wyatt. I’m over him and not looking back but I don’t want to be around them. They make me angry and I don’t think it’s something that can change because they are who they are but I don’t have to be around that.” Wyatt can be a self-righteous hypocrite… he is a Spencer after all.

“Hope… I get that she’s your cousin and you’ve been put in a seriously shitty situation. Her kind act saved Katie’s life and that’s a fact. We’ll be here for you but we don’t fuck with that her. She lied to my mom… to me… to you… fucking hell she lied to everyone we know and never told the truth until she was confronted with it. She’s your family and you do what you gotta do.” I park the and none of us move to get out the car.

I can see Hope really thinking about her choices and I know she knows no matter what we will always be her friends and won’t treat her different if she does decide to have any kind of relationship with Flo.

“You know what you two are right. I’m still carrying trauma from everything that happened and she saw it. I spoke to her about it and she never once thought to tell me even after she found out we were related. What she did for Katie is something I will be grateful for that but her doing that doesn’t erase what she did. What she did is not okay… it will never be okay She knew my baby wasn’t dead and she let me believe it as I welcomed her with open arms. If Katie wants to have her in her life that’s good for Katie but I don’t want her near me or my family.” I’m glad she is making choices for herself and not because someone else said so. I don’t want to be someone’s reason only for them to resent me for them.

“I know it’s not easy Hope but I’m glad you made a decision because that’s what you wanted…” Sally may have said it but it’s the same thing I thought.

“It wasn’t that difficult to be honest… just because someone’s has the same blood as you doesn’t mean shit. You two are my family… always telling it to me straight whether I like to hear it or not…” We all laugh to her words but it’s true. We aren’t afraid to be honest with each other and that definitely helps solidify our friendship with each other.

We didn’t come here to talk about Flo and I’m already over her and it. “Let’s get ourselves pampered as fuck…” One would think we are some bachelorette party but we aren’t yet.

When we get to the spa of the hotel it just looks and sounds so fucking peaceful. We get ushered to our separate rooms and I feel like I’m in bliss.

“How much pressure would you like with your massage?” This kind woman really asks me that but I only have one default….

“Melt my bones and flesh and make me into a stew…” She laughs at me saying this is the most unique answer she has ever received but she got my drift.

My massage therapist takes me to another world I can feel her taking the tension away. At some points it does hurt but I know it’s from how tense my shoulders and traps have been. She gives me extra focus there and I appreciate it.

I feel so relaxed even when I can feel her going deep into my muscle to get the knots out. I get excited to feel things get looser. When the massage is over I’m a little sad because how did an hour and a half pass by so quickly.

I get dressed and make my way back to the lobby and Sally and Hope are already there to meet me.

“I could just marry my massage therapist… I feel so happy…” I just look at this girl like she’s cray but I completely understand the feeling… “I believe bigamy is a crime Hope unless you plan on living in those Mormon communes in the desert…”

“I guess I’ll just have to stick with Thomas… I will say they both know exactly what to do with their hands…” She absolutely disgusts me and these trolls just laugh at me.

“Hope you should stop before Steffy has a stroke… she’s my sugar mama until I can re-launch my brand…” I really can’t stand either of them right now.

“You two are the least funny people I know…”

“Hell no… maybe Hope but I sure as hell know that I am a freaking riot…” We just start walking out after we pay but I stirred enough shit and it makes me happy.

“Hey! I’m funny too…”

“You are when you are climbing walls…” Sally gives her a hip bump and she wasn’t expecting poor Hope goes into the wall.

“I have my moments no matter what you say!” She is mildly offended which is funny to me…

“Hey we are all funny. Let’s go be funny at the bar… I know the owner…” I just flip my hair and keep walking waiting for them to catch up.

“Hey, you aren’t the only one screwing an owner you know…” Only fucking Sally… to be so crass and own it. She’s the love of my life I swear…

“And you guys rag on my sex life hmph…”

“I almost want to ditch you two and go back home. My body feels so boneless right now… I can’t wait to get home and have Will eat me out. I swear it’s like that man could teach a class… university level…” This is just as disgusting for me to think about. Will is practically my brother. I am glad Sally is getting good lovin’ though.

“Now that I know what great sex is I’m glad we all are having it…” All tea… all shade okay Hope… I see how you livin’…

“Well damn Hope go in…” Who knew all it took was some good dick to have Hope sharpen her claws and not give a fuck.

“I can say amen to that. Now let’s go get drunk and charge to my gingy…” Sally looks positively diabolical and I have no problem drinking on a Halstead’s dime.

We look arms and walk towards the bar and these people clearly don’t foresee the hurricane that is about to pass through.


	73. Chapter 73

Steffy’s POV

Ever since Aunt Pam asked me point blank if I was Douglas’s angel investor it’s been wracking my brain to figure out who it could be.

It’s obvious I’m not the one it’s just puzzling that Aunt Pam asked me first. If it was me, I wouldn’t have made it a secret. I would support her dreams if that’s what she wanted. I know she didn’t have the type of money it would take to open the business. Her mother’s care was incredibly expensive and the cost of living in Chicago was high…

I can’t wrap my head about where Douglas could find someone to fork over the amount of cash to start up a bakery but he did. I would really like to know who did but even Carter doesn’t know who it is because they are funding the business through a confidential LLC.

This person is smart and has a background in business or at least know someone who does. Aunt Pam said that they are related to Douglas but that really doesn’t narrow it down whatsoever.

“You look so cute when you’re thinking…” Jay’s voice interrupts me from my thoughts. He can make me go into my head when he’s giving me a foot rub… just so good.

“I’m just trying to figure out who’s the angel investor for the bakery. Ever since Aunt Pam asked me about it’s something I can’t stop thinking about.”

“Well I’ll tell you know it’s not me Junior…” I hold the urge to roll my eyes.

“I already know that babe. You were the first person I eliminated…”

“Why didn’t you suspect it could be me?” I want to laugh because Jay had a little pout and I want to kiss it off his lips.

“You don’t keep secrets from me well only one but I know the bakery isn’t one of them…”

“And what secret am I keeping about?” For someone so smart Jay can be so clueless sometimes and I find it so endearing.

I just smirk at him which makes him dig into my feet and screw him for making it feel good. “When a ring goes on my finger…” He keeps the high pressure on my foot which is something I appreciate and hate him for at the same time. I hate when he keeps me off-balance.

I close my eyes and let myself continue to enjoy Jay taking care of me.

“Oh I intend to however I am going to enjoy the guessing game you do. Junior, you are not going to realize it until it happens…” He’s so annoying but it does call to my adventurous side. I don’t know how to be patient for something I know is coming. It’s surprise but also not. It annoys me that Jay knows that it annoys me so much.

“Whatever Jay… I want to know who is giving Douglas this money…”

“Well let’s try to narrow it down…” That’s a good idea I would love to bounce ideas off of him.

“Well obviously it’s not me or you and it’s not my Aunt or Will…” Still leaves just about everyone else…

“Could it be your grandfather?” I start thinking if it is grandad. He did supply Douglas with Carter.

But then I think about it deeper if it was grandad, he would just have Carter draft the document but Aunt Pam said that even Carter didn’t know who the investor was. Plus I feel like grandad would have just said it was him if it was.

“I don’t think so baby. Carter doesn’t know who it is and my grandad does not like wasting money. He would have used Carter to do it. Grandad tries to keep work in the family when he can. He trusts Carter with his affairs because he is son’s brother.” Grandad may have adopted Marcus as a show of love and understanding to Donna but he loves Marcus no less than he loves his other children. Marcus is probably the only son that’s never lied to him as well.

Jay looks like he’s mulling over my answer trying to find any fault in that but I know he can’t…

“Okay so maybe Eric was just supplying attorney services to Douglas. So I can’t be his wife either because then Carter would have been used to draft the documents. So we can eliminate two people.”

“What about your parents? Your dad was very enthusiastic for Douglas to get to his meeting…” It does strike me as a little unique with how Hank interrogated us that day. But it’s also his default so it’s hard to be like that he’s so it’s hard to read.

I can see Jay is really trying to process the info I’m telling him. “I really can’t tell what my dad would do because he really doesn’t give a fuck but I feel like my mom would have asked me but then again my mom is worse than my dad when it comes to giving a fuck. I would have to put them in the maybe leaning towards no.” So it’s most likely not going to be them.

“What about your parents or Thomas?” I take pause and go through the scenarios in my head…

“Thomas wouldn’t have done it like this. If Aunt Pam had asked, he would have just given her everything she needed to start the business like I would have. Also I can see my brother establishing an LLC but I don’t see him hiding it from Carter. Douglas certainly doesn’t act like Thomas is his benefactor. He loves talking about Thomas all the time he would have been bragging big time if it was.” I have to think harder about my parents. They are separate entities and they would have different reasons for why they do what they do… “My father I don’t think so because why would he hide it? Why wouldn’t he use Carter to draft it, but my mother is a maybe. She has her own separate everything so let’s put her as a maybe. I just don’t understand the why…” My mom is a mysterious person by design even now I feel like I learn new things about my mother all the time.

“What about Caroline’s parents?” I kiss him for coming up with Dani and Karen. I have to stop myself before he gets ideas but hearing him whine makes me re-think it for a second... just a second.

“They are a definite maybe babe. Karen and Danielle would do something like this. They would do anything to make Douglas happy and the prospect of this bakery being where we live would definitely make the boy happy. I can see Karen and Danielle keeping it a secret because Karen is a publisher and Dani is an investigative journalist maybe they are safeguarding Douglas, so no one uses this bakery to harass him while also making him happy.”

“Junior, that’s entirely plausible but why wouldn’t they tell you?” Jay makes a valid point and I don’t really have an answer for that…

“Well I don’t know maybe they assumed I already know because of Douglas or Carter…” I can see Dani and Karen just as likely telling or not telling me, so they are still definitely a maybe.

“Who else could Douglas get the money from?” Even though my strongest hunch is on Dani and Karen it could honestly be anyone in my family. Jay’s question feels like I might have to start back at the beginning.

“That’s it babe… it honestly could be anyone. I’m sure whoever did this probably knew it would drive me wild thinking about who it could be…” My family is filled with trolls and pranksters. I don’t doubt someone would do a kind thing for Douglas and Aunt Pam and fuck with me at the same time.

I don’t even want to think about this anymore because it is going to give me headache… “Why don’t you just ask them next time you see them. You can judge their body language if they are hiding something or not. If they are telling the truth then you can move to the next candidate and if they are well… you’ll have your answer.” I am going to see them soon with my mom. This would be a great opportunity to judge just them but Douglas too. His nosey self can give me insight too even if I don’t ask him any questions.

“You know it looks like you missed your calling as a detective babe…” I didn’t expect him to laugh as hard as he is but it just makes me feel gooey inside. I slide into his lap… I’m done with this foot massage… it’s unusual for us to get this much free time for ourselves. “You know Kelly’s taking a nap how about some love in the afternoon?” I can feel his chuckle on my lips as we kiss. I wrap my legs around him and when he just lifts from the couch like it’s nothing to carry me it just turns me on

It really was the best idea to work from home today and I get to have Jay with me even if he comes in and out, I still get so much attention from him without the kids. I love them but I want my time with my boo. “You had better not drop me Tweety…” I just can’t help but tease him because his mom calls him Jaybird. I feel his hands let go I fall just for a nanosecond until he catches me again. He laughs at me I want to yell that it’s not funny.

Ugh he makes me so fucking mad… “You see what happens when you want to play right? One it’s Jaybird and two only my mama calls me that.” I have walked our halls enough to know we are in our private place…

“You really should treat me better… I’m your baby mama…” I look at him and that god awful smirk I can’t help love appears.

He lays me down on our bed and starts to unbutton his flannel shirt and I have to control my breathing. I never changed out of my pajamas but I can’t move. Jay has a way of mesmerizing me and I just love the way it feels.

He just laughs because he knows what he does to me… “You’re absolutely right you know. I should treat you better Junior. I will make your words a reality… Tell me what you want…” He would burn the whole world if I asked. His voice drops and it has me rubbing my thighs together… “None of that sweetheart. Since when have you been shy?” He pries my legs apart slowly. I can feel his stubble on the inside of my thigh and we both know he’s mocking me.

I’ve had enough of that and pull him by hair… “You said you would be treating me better, but this feels like the same old same old Baby Jay…” I can see his nose flare when I say that special nickname only his mother calls him.

“You are right Junior I have been doing the same old thing. Let me change it right now.” He slips me out of my satin shorts and his mouth does delicious things to me. He’s fucking me with tongue one minute sucking on my folds the next. I go for my clit to add some pleasure and he slaps away my hand and rubs hard.

I feel myself falling… I’m almost there… I pinch my nipples as hard as I can and oh god it feels so good. But all of sudden I feel empty and the goosebumps on my body doesn’t feel good anymore.

“What a shame Junior…” I am going to fucking kill Jay. I feel like my ears are ringing…

“Why the hell did you stop?!” I open my eyes and I just look at him and everything sounds so muffled, but I can still see and this motherfucker is so smug. I want to slap his face and then sit on it.

He just starts waving the baby monitor. My mind comes back to the present and I can hear Kelly calling out for everyone she can think of… But I see her just sitting in her bed talking to her furry friends.

“I really hate to leave you like this but I should attend to the baby…” I never known how much I could hate Jay until this second…

“Don’t leave me like this…”

“Say the words…” I refuse to give him the satisfaction, but I need to cum.

“I love you… and if you don’t make me cum before Kelly cries then the only time your dick will get wet is if you’re taking a shower…” These are definitely not the words he wants to hear but they definitely work because he’s back in between my legs and making me feel like lightning.

“Jay… do it the way I like baby… Oh God…” When he curls his fingers inside me it makes me scream. I feel so stimulated maybe even too much and my eyes open without me feeling it and I see the ceiling start moving. I can’t feel anything but I also feel everything around me.

I feel like I can blink again when the ceiling is stationary again. I look into my boo’s eyes and he just kisses me and he did me so good it defied physics.

“Now that it seems you are good… I have to go deal with a fussy Keke who sounds upset no one has come to her yet.” I can hear him throwing on a shirt and some pants and I just chuckle to myself when I’m alone. That baby will be just fine… it was five maybe ten minutes in her crib speaking to her stuffed animals in her baby language about God knows what.

\-------

Does anyone know who the angel investor is? Remember this is only Steffy's POV she could be right but she can also be wrong... I have given clues n the story already but they don't seem like clues at first glance. Try and find them and use the show canon to figure it out... I hope everyone is safe out there and have fun reading and trying to figure out the mystery.


	74. Chapter 74

It was Taylor’s idea to have a big lunch at Miceli’s. Steffy for once isn’t thinking about the food because she has been patiently waiting for a chance to ask some questions to Dani and Karen.

“My goodness Taylor I can’t believe this place is still here!” Karen is in disbelief that this place exists after not eating there for about thirty years.

Dani finds herself intrigued by how excited her wife is. She hadn’t really been paying attention to anyone “Is this place special for you two?” Karen just laughs at her wife’s suggestive question and she thinks yeah, this place is special for her and Taylor.

“Yeah actually it is. We used to come here with our friends Macy and Darla and fill ourselves with Pizza and place bets with each other on who could get the most guys numbers. It was always funny because at the end of the night we just threw all the numbers in the trash…” Karen remembers those days fondly. She used to envy her friends so much. It’s so sad to think Taylor and she are still here but Macy and Darla aren’t.

“I can only imagine how all of you looked with the fashion back then and all the hair…” Steffy is trying to imagine her mom just unwinding and having fun and she likes the way that looks.

“She looked a hell of a lot of like you only difference was Taylor’s hair. It was already so thick but aqua net indeed was her best friend…” All the ladies at the table laugh and Douglas does not understand the joke and Kelly laughs taking cues from everyone else.

“But I always won the contest didn’t I? Steffy you better believe today will be the first time we ever paid for the bill here. Even with shoulder pads like a linebacker I could make these guys come to our table. Darla really used to love it… I always made sure she had a friend for the end of the night…” Taylor thinks bittersweet of her friend. She let go of the guilt that came with that tragedy, but it still hurts her heart that it’s her fault Darla isn’t with them.

Karen reaches out to comfort her friend because she knows what Taylor is thinking and it was a painful accident but it’s a reminder that Taylor’s mistake is one, she will have to deal with for the rest of her life.

“I think the best thing that we can do for Darla and Macy is to enjoy eating here like we used too. I’m sure that’s what they would want for us Taylor…” They both think of Darla and how incredibly kind she was even in the face of tough circumstances. Taylor squeezes her friend’s hand and look towards the menu.

“I second that mom. We have to live life to the fullest especially for those we love who aren’t with us anymore…” Steffy has tried to live life for both her and Phoebe and she knows she probably will always think that way.

“I agree with sentiment Steffy… So since you two are the pros with this place what do you recommend?” Never let it be said that that Dani doesn’t know how to steer a conversation…

Karen looks at Taylor there’s really only one answer. “Well if the pizza is still the same then we should definitely have that.”

“It’s a tall order for me to order pizza outside of New York but if you can vouch for this place, I will give the pizza a chance.” Dani gives her wife a quick kiss for no reason in particular that makes Douglas smile from ear to ear.

“Speaking of LA establishments. I think we should be celebrating one of its new owners. Did you two know Douglas is going to be an owner in a bakery?” Steffy has as much subtlety as a blunt knife and she examines Karen looking on at Douglas fondly but Dani looks straight at Steffy. Steffy swears she can see the challenge in her eyes.

“Yes Douglas has been lighting up our phone with all of the developments. I think it is splendid that more people can enjoy Pam’s baking. Steffy how did you enjoy all of your custom treats she made for you?” Steffy feels like off kilter off that comment Dani just made. It seems Dani plays chess too and she is a formidable foe…

“It was absolutely dreadful you know… especially knowing that my dear granny squad didn’t even think to tell me…” She knows it is something they all hate but when Kelly chimes in and says granny it is like music to Steffy’s ears.

Karen, Taylor and Douglas are laughing in their own little world and Steffy wants to know exactly what they are up to…

“It was especially funny for us… definitely worth losing $100 dollars we each bet. Did you know Douglas recorded you each time you ate the desserts?!” Steffy’s eyes bug out when Karen explains exactly what went on during some of her trying times with the baked goods made in the ovens of hell.

“You did what Douglas?!”

“Oh Stephanie Ann I asked the boy too and there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for one of his grannies isn’t that right ladies?” Taylor goes toe to toe with her daughter and Steffy knows when to stand down. She does still have a little bit of fear when it comes to her mother.

“Serves you right with that hashtag. I see you still use that hashtag so this nothing wrong with a little trench warfare and Douglas being our conduit…”

“So you would use Douglas to do your dirty work?” This is exactly what Steffy needs in her quest to find the angel investor…

“And why not… my baby is well compensated for his time…” Steffy feels like progress has been made before she really starts probing them about the bakery.

“Yeah he is… I lost a hundred bucks thanks to you Steffy…” The younger Hamilton brunette just scoffs at the other. Steffy feels her mother shouldn’t have been betting on her in the first place.

“Well mother maybe you should have thought twice on betting in the first place… Did you guys know that Douglas has some sort of Angel Investor?” None of them react the way Steffy had wanted.

Karen starts petting Douglas’s hair and Steffy catalogues everything “An angel investor like that Shark Tank show you love so much Douglas?” The answer is vague it could be Karen but it also might be someone else… Steffy starts to go down the rabbit hole and wonder if one of them didn’t tell the other that they are the angel investor…

“Douglas where on Earth could you find someone who wants to give such a big sum of money to open a bakery?” Finally Steffy has someone on her side. Her mother’s tone is stern and she wants some answers. Steffy hasn’t really badgered her nephew because she knows it’s a family member and they obviously said it was okay. She’s not mad she is just incredibly nosy.

“It was easy grandma…” Taylor looks for the boy to elaborate but he doesn’t say how and it seems to drive Steffy up the wall and make Taylor raise her eyebrows.

Danielle just smirks and it makes Steffy narrow her eyes at her but when Dani winks… Steffy knows its game on.

Karen and Taylor just look at each other and it’s obvious Douglas doesn’t speak more than he has to which is very un-Douglas like. “Well that’s not an answer Douglas. Tell us more…” Karen seems to be curious too but Steffy doesn’t know how to react to it. Is she a Trojan horse or is she actually curious?

“Well I picked my phone and said… Hi can I go to your house? So I did and then I asked for some monies and then I got the paper and put in my desk. Then I called GG telling him I need my lawyer so when I went to his house, I spoke with my lawyer his name is Mr. Carter. Mr. Carter told me I would need more monies than my $300. I gave him my papers and then he said we were in business. Then I asked Mr. Carter where I could get the box, he carries with him. I’m a business boy now I can’t keep putting in my backpack. I could mix it up with my homework by accident.” Throughout this more detailed story not once did Douglas reveal anything about his angel investor and Steffy realized she needs to stop underestimating Douglas.

“So you’re telling me that this ‘angel investor’ didn’t ask you any questions?” Taylor has now spearheaded this impromptu interrogation while eating pizza. It strikes her daughter as funny because she can’t take seriously but she notices both Karen and Danielle look at Douglas a little too closely.

“Well no I did answer some questions and then I got monies… it was like Shark Tank. It was really fun I even went through a door like the show.” Steffy half pays attention to Kelly and her minestrone soup trying to decode what Douglas was saying…

“Douglas you are related to the person right?” Steffy can’t help but ask… Douglas has so much family this person better be related to him in her mind…

“That’s silly Aunt Steffy of course I am. Grannies look at what Aunt Steffy gave me?” He pulls out his Polaroid and it makes Dani feel like she has been taken back decades. She gave this kind of camera to her baby girl. Back when Caroline used to just follow her around. Wanting to be a mother-daughter team. Taking pictures of the subjects she covered and Karen publishing them.

Steffy can’t help but think of this masterful pivot by Douglas and she is surprised with herself when she realized that she got played this whole time she focused so much on Dani that she underestimated that she is dealing with Thomas’s son and how he can say answers without ever answering the question.

\---------

I took some creative liberties because all the ladies (Darla, Karen, Taylor and Macy) were friends with each other and created some original scenarios to create real-life scenarios between young friends.


	75. Chapter 75

Brooke has been going crazy trying to figure out a way to get to Hope but her daughter has been really diligent at making sure she is never alone. It sends her blood pressure through the roof when she sees Steffy and Hope on Instagram. How has her daughter been hoodwinked by Steffy she doesn’t understand…

It still brings her to tears that Hope could ruin everything she had with Liam to be with Thomas. She knows Thomas has done a great job in manipulating her daughter. Hope Hamilton Forrester it’s the worst possible joke Thomas could play on her. Hope erasing the Logan from her name and replacing it with Thomas’s name broke her heart. The fact that Hope ties herself to Taylor and loosens from her just makes her miserable.

Why do her daughters run to fucking Taylor of all people? She had to fight for Ridge her whole adult life with that woman. After Caroline died even though it weighed heavy on her heart she thought she and Ridge would be forever.

Then it seemed out of nowhere Taylor and Ridge became romantic. Never mind she was married to Eric… to Brooke she did the noble thing and let Caroline have Ridge. She knew eventually they would make their way back to each other… they were destiny. It was the ultimate slap in the face after Bridget’s paternity came to light Ridge went straight to Taylor for help. Bridget healing was thanks in large part to Taylor but Brooke is her mother yet Bridget found safety in Taylor and Stephanie. Taylor was always playing the damn hero and now her other daughter in such proximity of her greatest rival just makes her upset again.

Now Brooke finds herself eating at the same place everyday for lunch on the hope that Ridge comes in and she can speak some sense into him. She wants to fight for them… she doesn’t know how he could sign the divorce papers and just throw everything they shared away. It’s just a piece of paper as far as she is concerned they are still married. She is right about Thomas and Ridge is so blinded to his son’s manipulation, but she knows she can open his eyes.

Today is finally the day because the love of her life walks into the restaurant and he isn’t with Steffy or Thomas and it makes her happy to have less people to run interference with.

She hasn’t been this nervous to speak to Ridge in what feels like years but he always did that to her without seemingly trying. “Hello Ridge…” Brooke feels a thrill roll down her spine when she sees Ridge just freeze but when he turns she is shocked he doesn’t look very happy to see her.

“Hello Logan…” Normally when he calls her Logan it’s makes her over the moon but there’s no inflection in his voice. He isn’t angry or happy… it’s almost indifferent and Brooke doesn’t know how to handle an indifferent Ridge.

“How have you been?” Brooke looks at every inch of the man that she can find. He’s wearing a new watch… it must be new because it’s not one she ever seen when they were together. Was this a divorce gift to himself… or did one of his damn children get it for him to celebrate the demise of her union with their father.

“I’ve been fine. Logan whatever it is you have to say to me can you make it fast? I’m due for a flight soon and I at least wanted to enjoy my lunch before I go…” This annoyance from Ridge is something she hadn’t felt in a long time and it worries her. He didn’t even ask how she was doing… she knows the end of this version of their relationship hadn’t been on the best terms. They both dug their heels to protect their children but why is she the only one to lose.

This is what Thomas had wanted ever since he came back to town. To rid of her husband and he has deluded her daughter in this plan to destroy her and so far, he has been succeeding.

“I just wanted to say hello… this restaurant has been a special place for the both of us. I’ve just been here to reminisce about those times…”

“Brooke, I think it would be best for you to leave the past in the past and worry about your life in the now. I wish you the best but it’s time to move on…” Ridge isn’t unkind with his words but it sounds like he has closed their chapter and Brooke refuses to ever believe that Ridge is closing the door on their romance. She’s his Logan and that means something.

“Ridge we can get past this hurdle if we are willing to try…” Ridge just looks at her in a way she that breaks her heart. Brooke means those words but she needs Ridge to meet her halfway.

“That’s it… I’m not willing to try… I am done with trying. I can’t be with someone who compares my son to the devil… I won’t do it I wouldn’t even be willing to try. I have tried to make you two co-exist, but it just makes things worse. You hit your own child because she is choosing her own path in life and that includes her relationship with my son. Many times in my life I have regretted where my son has felt that he needed to protect his sisters and himself from my selfishness. I will do what I couldn’t then, but I choose my children…”

“What about RJ?!” Brooke has a child by Ridge too and it’s almost like he doesn’t even exist. Always about Steffy and Thomas…

“I’ll always love my son and I told him that I won’t love him any less by not being with you. He’s a grown adult who is fine with my decision, but it seems you never learn Logan…” He feels his patience running thin now. Trying to be cordial doesn’t work because Brooke doesn’t seem to understand when to just leave things alone.

“What don’t I learn? That you love the three children you had with Taylor more than the son who carries your name?” She’s tired of walking around eggshells with him… when he treats RJ as a lesser son than he does with Saint Thomas.

“Brooke the child could easily have been named after Nick so stop as if it was some grand romantic thing to name him after me. I love RJ as I love any of my other children. One is no better than the other in my eyes regardless of who is their mother. But you have used each one of your children as pawns at one time or another to be with a man… For Pete’s sake you betrayed Bridget trust too many times including having a child with her husband and then had her looking the fool…” Brooke is getting upset that Ridge brings up Bridget and her past mistakes.

But he isn’t finished by a long shot since she doesn’t let things be. “…I’m not going to continue doing this you need to accept that we are done and It’s the last time so don’t hold out on some hope or destiny that it’s a matter of time because it’s not. You helped open my eyes because I had been so blinded to your contempt for my children. Thomas is now your primary target, but you used to treat Steffy so poorly because of Liam. It’s one thing to try and protect Hope but your actions towards Steffy were vicious and you were supposed to be my wife. I have never demeaned Hope yet you had no problem doing that with Steffy. I’ve made many mistakes as a father in my past but I will always choose them first now. Brooke, I wish you well in life but it won’t be with me.” He issues the final nail in the coffin and before she can try and explain herself to him… he takes his food and leaves.

She feels so upset and devastated so she calls Donna and asks her to meet up at her home because she needs her sister. When she gets home, she is surprised to see her sister had beaten her here.

“I let myself in when I didn’t get any response what’s going on with you sis?” Donna wasn’t sure what state her sister would be in when she got to her house but she hadn’t expected her sister to look so blank.

Brooke can barely hear anything of what her sister says, she just makes her way over to the sofa and sits down. “It’s over and I think there’s no coming back from it…” She knows she’s staring at a wall but it’s she can see nothing… feel nothing.

“What’s over Brooke? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on?”

“Ridge is gone and I don’t think he will ever be back…” Donna does what any sister would she tries to physically comfort her sister but her sister feels rigid like her whole body is locked…

“Well sweetheart you did get a divorce—”

“I didn’t think Ridge would actually go through with it. Freaking Thomas started this all with his obsession with Hope! Why am I the only one who sees how dangerous he is. I lost my daughter to him and now I’m losing my husband?! It was his plan all along and he gets everything he wants and I’m left looking crazy with nothing!” Brooke rips herself away from her sister’s grasping and is just seething and Donna is shocked by her sister’s obsession.

“Brooke you need to calm down now! I understand how you feel about Thomas but Hope is happy and isn’t that the thing you want most?” This is not what Brooke wants to hear right now

“Donna tell me not you too?! He has brainwashed my daughter! She belongs with Liam like I belong with Ridge and simply no one else will do least of all that wretched excuse Thomas! He controls her because she turned her back on her family for him. She would never turn her back on us yet here we are. I stood my ground to protect my child and grandchild and I lose everything I hold dear. This is everything Thomas wanted. He only wants Hope because he knows it’s the ultimate way to destroy me…” This self-righteous act has gotten old for Donna. She is tired of having to be the bigger person in this sibling relationship. She has to draw the line between support and coddling Brooke.

“You need to watch your fucking tone when you are speaking to me. You know what Brooke I’m not doing this! I get that you are angry that your marriage fell apart but it’s nobody’s fault but the people in it. There’s always some kind of deficiency in your relationships and just about any excuse will be used to mask it. What Thomas did was horrible… but Hope has moved past it and is living her life with HIM. You need to let her live it. You pushed Bridget so far she left and hasn’t looked back and now so has Hope. You blamed Deacon for the demise of your relationship with Bridget but it was you then you did it again with Nick. My goodness Brooke you kept Hope so close to the vest the girl had nearly no friends. You controlled her and it kills you now because you don’t know what it’s like to not have her doing what you want. Hope and Bridget for that matter turn their backs on you not their family because Katie and I are in their lives just fine. You want things your way and it cost you everything… Brooke I love you and you are my sister but I won’t enable these feelings. I won’t pretend like they are okay because this hatred you are holding onto is good for no one but especially you. How can Thomas sabotage your life if you take a bat to it yourself?” Brooke is stunned by her sister’s words she called her to be comforted not be verbally attacked by yet someone else telling her that she is wrong.

“You think I wrecked my life wow Donna I mean wow. I never thought my own sister would be on the hate Brooke train—”

“Stop it! Brooke, I have never hated you… I love you enough to tell you when you are wrong and right now you are wrong. You trashed your relationship with Hope when you hit her and had Liam put her through a custody trial. Not to mention you dragged Steffy into it as well. Whether you like it or not that’s Hope’s BEST friend and she was collateral damage to you which does not sit well with Hope on top of the stuff you did to her. Brooke you need to turn your life around for yourself maybe one day Hope will give you a chance… maybe she won’t but this obsession with Thomas has led you to nothing good…”

“Donna I think you should go thank you for coming over but I’ll be fine now…”

“There you go Brooke you do it yet again. In your need to be right you want to push people away. I’ll leave but Brooke you’re stuck with me no matter what.” As Donna exits Brooke is still trying to figure out how is she going to get her daughter away from that bastard Thomas.

\------------

The show's creation of RJ was probably the most useless storyline and was only there to create a longer storyline between the triangle between Nick, Brooke and Ridge. He is the most useless character because everyone always forgets the boy exists including me lol


	76. Chapter 76

Steffy’s POV

I had been wondering who could watch the kids for us this weekend because one of Jay’s favorite bands is playing in San Diego and I may have already bought the tickets before I could secure a responsible adult to watch the kids.

I’m having a more difficult time finding someone in the family to watch them but if all else fails I could always ask grandad I know he would be delighted to have them stay over.

I’m making lunch for mom and I and I have to butter her up before I ask her to babysit. When I hear her knock, I just shoot for the door and I may be a mother myself now but there’s nothing like the feeling of my mother’s hug.

“Hi mom…” I can hear her happy sighs when she hears the word mom.

“Hi darling… whatever you’re cooking me smells great.” Mom looks at me, but I can’t read what she is thinking. I may have learned a few tricks from her, but mama still kept some things a secret.

“It’s just some pasta primavera with some shrimp and scallops…” I try to keep my voice airy, but I can already feel mom is onto me.

She’s legit laughing at me. “Okay Stephanie Ann out with it… What do you want?” Ugh how does she do that?!

“Mom I just wanted to make you lunch… that’s what I want…”

“I may have been born at night but not last night… The scallops were a little over the top don’t you think for an at home lunch nonetheless you might as well have stamped it on your forehead…” Ugh that was a last-minute decision too ugh. She caught me and I don’t have the heart to lie to my mom. I just fix our plates and bring it to the table.

“Well I do have a small favor to ask but it’s really no pressure. I had bought tickets for a band that Jay loves and they don’t tour often and I wanted to surprise him. The only thing is they booked a venue in San Diego. I need someone to watch the kids for the surprise…” It’s not any special occasion but who knows when the band will tour again…

“Sweetheart you know I would do it in a heartbeat but I can’t. I am going to be a guest lecturer at Berkeley this weekend…” My mom is getting back into her professional endeavors and I would never want to hold her back from her career just as she wouldn’t for me.

“Mom that’s wonderful why didn’t you say anything?!” I wish she had told me I would have taken her out somewhere fancy for lunch instead of staying home.

“Well honey to me it’s just a regular old thing. I have done at least 80 of these over the years. You know how I have been on a sabbatical well it isn’t because I wanted to take a break. I have been doing research again with some of my colleagues. You never met them because I knew them before you were born but they asked me if I’d like to join them.” I feel like mom is leaving something out but it’s noble of her to do this mental health is important.

“Mom that’s awesome mental health can never have too many researchers…” Mom just looks at me but her face is so sad and I don’t understand why she looks so glum.

She reaches for my hand and I’m kind of terrified because it’s like she is trying to comfort me. “Oh Steffy it isn’t for mental health… You know I met your father when I was treating Karen’s sister Caroline?”

“Yeah I know about Caroline but what does that have to do with this?” She had cancer and died rather young and it still is a source of grief for dad but is my mom researching this because of someone she couldn’t save…

“Well I am doing this for selfish reasons. I don’t want you to be concerned okay, but this is an emotional subject. I need you to know everything is fine but I became concerned about Karen’s daughter Caroline. She died rather young from blood clots and while blood clots can happen to anyone at any age combined with Karen’s sister is her identical twin red flags went off in my brain. Karen and Caroline essentially have the same DNA as monozygotic twins. They did grow apart from each other so they were introduced to different environmental stressors but the fact Karen’s daughter suffered from clots led me to believe that it’s something hereditary. Douglas is healthy and his immune system is strong but blood disorders run on his maternal side. It happened to them well into adulthood but I am doing this as a precaution. Who knows Douglas may never get either of those things because of the genetic diversity from our side of the family and advancements in immunotherapy and stem cell therapy are much different than when Caroline was alive.” I hold myself together because I never thought about this and how this could touch Douglas and maybe even Kelly but Kelly to much lesser extent because Bill is a half-brother so who knows if he passed this down as well.

I can’t lose him even if it’s a small chance I can’t lose Douglas… not now not ever.

“Mom I don’t know what to say…”

“Steffy there’s nothing to say Douglas is healthy and well and I make sure to look for any anomalies in his medical files to the chagrin of his pediatrician and he’s fine baby. I’m just an overly prepared type of person and he is fine sweetheart…” I know when my mom is trying to placate me and it works but how do I digest this information… “Stephanie Ann you listen to me and you listen good. He is healthy and that’s that. Do not let the word cancer take over your life and change how you treat him. It will make him confused and feel ostracized if you take this to another level. I’m doing this because I was inspired by the Caroline that I knew and it may help Douglas down the line…” Mom is right but I can’t help but fret. This is not something that I can control and that scares me.

“I know Douglas is healthy it’s just I’m scared mom. I had never thought of this before and it’s a very real possibility…”

“I know it is but sweetheart it should make us appreciate what he means to us more and treat him the way we always have. He’s special and it has nothing to do with having some precursors to cancer most people have something in their genetic make up. He is still the mischievous, silly boy we love. What you should be puzzled at is which lunatic gave Douglas all this money to open this bakery. I will say though I’ll be one of the first ones in line…” Mom cheers me up with steering back to who in the hell is it…

“Well our whole family is a band of lunatics so that doesn’t narrow I done not one bit I’m afraid…” It’s nice to spend some private time with my mom without anyone here. She isn’t grandma right now she is just my mom.

“I have to agree all the secrecy… I can only surmise that someone is giving Douglas this money because he knows something…” So is Douglas blackmailing someone?!

“You think Douglas is blackmailing someone and got the bakery funds as hush money?” This is taking a turn I didn’t really think about.

“No I don’t think that… think back to the lunch Douglas never lied but he spoke incredibly measured. Overly detailed and purposefully vague seems he learned a couple of tricks between you and Thomas. It’s serves you right the things you three used to put me through. Too many pranks from three wildly but different imaginations.” God I remember the shit we used to put mom through. This is the most subtle of revenge..

“Mom are you the angel investor?” Mom could have been fishing me for info and I just played right into it. She doesn’t say anything which makes the hairs on the back of my neck raise.

“You would like this so neatly wrapped in a bow but Steffy I promise you it’s not me… I would have told both you and Tom. Hell I would have told Pam as well. I love the woman…” My mom just laughs at me and I did hope that it was her because I’m itching to find out who it is…

\------

Well it looks like that’s one person narrowed down. Taylor is out of the running.


	77. Chapter 77

* This chapter does have mentions of physical abuse.

Douglas has been having a great time when his grandmother Taylor picked him up from school. He loves going to her house because she’s the ‘coolest’ of the granny squad which still gets Taylor some boos from Danielle and Karen but she just can’t help it if Douglas loves her best. She has her secret weapon but she isn’t one to tell.

“Douglas did you finish your homework?” Taylor is making him a snack to tide him over. She didn’t want to make him a full meal so he can eat dinner with Steffy.

“No, I need help with this math problem…” It strikes Taylor as weird because she could have sworn she had ensured that Douglas would have some help but when she comes to the living room his tutor is gone.

“Where is your tutor?” She hands him his sandwich and his favorite water bottle he takes everywhere. Who knew one of Steffy’s old water bottles would be something Douglas covets so much.

“He got a call and said he would be back…” He shrugs to his grandmother but he still needs help and Taylor can’t help but roll her eyes.

She is going to have to have a word the guy. Thinking he can just up and leave and who knows when he’s coming back and Douglas will be no closer to finishing his homework. “Let’s see honey… what did you need help with?” As Taylor looks over some of the problems she sees why Douglas is getting a lost. They keep going on about this common core math but Taylor has done calculations the way they should be done. This common core math mess seems so convoluted and wholly unnecessary.

“Douglas, I want you to continue to do the math the way I taught you. If your teacher has something they want to say then you have them call me.” The psychiatrist in her is telling her this is a great way to disrupt learning minds. The parents of these children have learned math one way and the school is teaching them a whole new method. How can parents take an active role in their children’s education if people are changing the rules as they go?

“Okay avozinha, I didn’t like the other way anyways it takes me more time to get to the right answer. My teacher kept saying that I needed to do it the way she taught me. I asked her if my way of doing it was wrong and she said no and then I asked why do I have to change how I do it if it was right. She said I have to because that’s the rule…” She bites her tongue so her grandson cannot hear any unsavory words but someone else beats her to the punch.

“Well it seems like a stupid answer to me. Douglas you do it the way you understand it. It started to give me a headache to see all those boxes on the paper and I’m a grown up and you just a little boy.” Taylor scrutinizes this so-called tutor. She will be reviewing his credentials again because he is not remotely satisfactory.

She just rolls her eyes at him when he smiles when Douglas goes back to studying his sandwich. “Well it seems like you should have been helping Douglas with his homework like you promised. What kind of tutor are you?!” She can’t help but flirt with the man. He may be getting on her nerves but no one said he wasn’t cute to look at.

“The kind that is free? If you want to have the premium service that’s something you have to pay for…” Douglas feels mildly offended but his mouth is full so all he could do is give this man a piece of his mind with his eyes.

“Hey! I should get the premium service for free…” Douglas isn’t not completely sure what that means but he knows he should have it.

“That’s right baby you deserve the premium service. The big bad man is just so mean!” Douglas laughs at grandma because she’s so funny to him.

“Avozinha he’s not bad just silly.” Said man makes his way to the sofa and gets in between Douglas and his grandmother and before the boy can get too miffed his hair is ruffled and gets a kiss to the top of his head.

Taylor never knew she could melt at such a sight. She loves that she was able to see all of her children into adulthood but there’s something about looking at this boy that just take her back about 25 years and it makes her so happy.

Her happiness is magnified when she feels the kiss the big bad man and their audience just claps.

“You’re not icky like Daddy and Hope or Aunt Steffy and Uncle Jay…” She reaches over and gives Douglas a little tickle which gives him a fit of giggles and everyone in the room laughs from the contagious atmosphere.

She just looks on at her favorite little man and can’t help but respond to him. “Well of course honey we don’t have cooties…”

“Oh my the cooties it’s still a problem in this day and age… who would have thought. Both Thomas and Steffy have them how sad!”

“You’re so silly vovô of course cooties are a problem!” His grandparents just laugh at him but it’s a serious problem he almost got it at the playground but good thing he goes on hikes because no he can run for a long time just in case.

“I’m so sorry Douglas I understand they were a problem when I was your age…”

“Cooties were here with dinosaurs…” Ridge isn’t laughing anymore but his grandmother sure is.

“Douglas you wound me surely you must know it was my father who lived with the dinosaurs!”

“Yeah you’re right vovô. Can I ask you something you too avozinha?”

“Sure go for it Douglas…” Ridge wants to know what could make his grandson so serious within the blink of an eye.

Douglas goes to his bookbag and pulls out some papers and it fascinates both Taylor and Ridge at the neatness of the script and they know it must be typed. The boy runs away from them and into the kitchen and they just look at each other confused by what just happened. Douglas walks out and is at a respectable difference between his grandparents.

“I would like to open a business… where people could buy my Gam Gam Pam’s stuff. I have this and my Uncle Jay signed it. So we have a place now but I only have $300 but I need that money to pay this thing called rent and some marketing. I would like some monies for my business. So sharks who wants bake in the dough with me? I have samples sharks would you like some?” Douglas does have his snacks that Pam makes for him but he is willing to sacrifice tomorrow’s dessert in order to get the money.

“Impressive but I don’t need any samples because I am already familiar with Pamela Douglas and her baked goods. How were you able to get rent for essentially two dollars?” Ridge and Taylor looked at each other on how Douglas could convince a man in real estate to give him prime real estate at almost nothing.

Douglas regales them with the story and by the end of Ridge holds on to Taylor for fear he might fall off the sofa with how hard he laughs. “Douglas, I think this is a marvelous idea and I’ll give you the money for it. I’m going to have someone do paperwork for me but I will make sure you have enough money to start this business. I would like you to have Pam look over some papers so she can hire a couple of people who want to start their lives over and them working at the bakery could be the start of that. What do you think?” An idea came to Ridge and he’s ready to seize on it.

“Can I still work there it’s going to be my business even if I’m not a grownup…”

“Well of course Douglas it’s only right if that’s what you want but I also think it would be great to have some more people and who knows maybe you can learn things together…”

“Thanks vovô… I love people!” When the doorbell rings Ridge gives Taylor a kiss and Douglas a hug goodbye and tells him they will be in touch and he makes his way out to the guest room while Taylor attends to their child.

“Douglas honey who were you with this afternoon…” She’s not asking her grandson to lie but he is learning to measure his words so when he says grandma and nothing more she slips the boy a lollipop.

When Taylor is sure Ridge has entered the guest room she makes her way to the door and opens it to see Thomas and Hope she just smiles…

“Oi mae!” Thomas can’t help it if his excitement literally lifts his mother off the ground. He loves seeing her. He’s happy he moved back to LA so he could be close to her. “Hi Taylor.” Hope has gotten to know Taylor on a deeper level and she to shape her own opinion of her mother-in-law without her mother clouding her judgment.

“Hello you two… He’s been trying to finish his homework because apparently he’s going on a trip to Disney. I told him I was jealous…” She just teases and Thomas knows his mom so he just laughs but Hope thinks she’s serious.

“Taylor you could come if you like! We’d love to have you!” It’s nice to Taylor that Hope is kind to ask but she has things to do with a certain someone.

“Honey I was just teasing… Douglas is going to have a great time. I have tons to do this weekend myself so don’t you worry about me…” Hope just hugs her mother-in-law and nods. She knows she is trying too hard but it’s clear that her mother-in-law knows her heart is in the right place.

“Tchau avozinha Eu me diverti muito!” She hugs her precious little nugget. She already knows she will get a nearly minute-by-minute breakdown of Douglas’s adventures.

When she closes the door and makes sure it’s locked she makes her way back to the living room and she sees the man who has interrupted her life for the past 30 years. She didn’t know what she was thinking to entertain him again but the passion she felt all those years ago returned.

“It was very kind of you to do that for Douglas you know…”

“As much as I love Douglas I didn’t do it for him and I think you know that…” So many words between them unspoken but they know each other in a way no one else does. It does give Taylor a little satisfaction there’s things Brooke doesn’t know about Ridge that only she does.

“Why did you do it Ridge?” There’s nothing wrong with wanting to hear why someone makes the choices they do.

“I did it because the strongest person I know inspired me long ago to think outside myself and my own pain and showed me her most painful secret because she knew it would help someone else.” All those years ago he looked at Taylor like she had all the answers in the world and in his mind she did.

She would always say she wasn’t perfect and her life was complicated and he just couldn’t believe Doc until she bared her soul and he couldn’t reconcile how the strongest person he has ever known had such a heartache. A man battered her body and soul seeing the pictures made him throw up everything in his stomach.

She never wanted to admit to anyone that she had been married because it would bring about questions on why did she leave. Questions he asked because he couldn’t understand until she broke down and described in detail why she always wore turtlenecks in the heat of Texas. She left a couple of times but went back because it was a medical condition that drove her husband this way. She made excuses for why accepted the abuse until the day he pummeled her face. She couldn’t see out of her eye much less examine patients this way. She lied to her boss saying she was sick knowing they could not risk patients catching anything to let the swelling go down.

It was finally then Blake said he would take the medication but she came to California and didn’t want the life he had to offer and made a life all her own.

It wasn’t the last time she would get broken promises least of all from him but this time they have forever.

He looks at his watch. The most precious heirloom she has in her life… her vovô’s watch and she gave it to him. A symbol of them making up for lost time. He gifted her an antique necklace from a shop they passed by everyday when they were in St. Thomas. Their special place… the place they created Thomas… the place where they cemented their love.

“One would think that you fancy me Ridge Forrester…”

“I always fancied you Taylor Hamilton and I always will…” He kisses her and it’s almost like no time passed by and he thinks to himself this time they are in their golden hour and he won’t let anyone come between him and his wife ever again.

\---

I expanded on Taylor’s canon physical abuse by her ex-husband Blake Hayes with original content. The show never delved into detail just that he had violent episodes due to a medical condition and Taylor tried to numerous times for him to take the medication but she left Texas and him behind. I have alluded to Ridge’s motivations but they are innocuous at first sight some of them were purposefully vague and specific at the same time to throw off suspicion but it’s been pretty fun to write these chapters. There is a some use of Brazilian Portuguese. I have unpublished future works that shows Taylor as half Brazilian with her children having a fluent grasp on the language. I incorporated some of Jacqui’s personal background as Steffy’s background (her father is half-Brazilian). I have no clue is Jacqui even speaks Brazilian Portuguese. I speak Portuguese so it’s been fun to add little bits in here and there.

Vovô- is an affectionate term for grandfather

_Avozinha- affectionate and melodic term for grandmother. _


	78. Chapter 78

Steffy’s POV

Dad is finally back from fashion and tech conference in San Francisco and I want to hear from him how it went. He did give me a gist of it while he was there and even sent me some video but it’s the first time FC has been invited to this and I’m a little excited. I make my way out of my office, but I see some resumes on Aunt Pam’s desk and it intrigues me because we are not hiring for anyone on this floor.

“Hey Aunt Pam, are we interviewing for positions?”

“Oh well I am but not Forrester Creations. Dougie had this marvelous idea about hiring some staff. He must have had some help from Carter because he gave me a stack of resumes can you believe that. But it warmed my heart when he and Carter explained to me all of the candidates just need a chance. It spoke to me and here I am reviewing them. Isn’t that amazing?! Dougie is so compassionate he wants people to have a shot like you guys gave to me…” Those words stick to me and I know who the angel investor is.

“That is amazing Aunt Pam let me know if you need any help…” She just says I’m so sweet, but she can handle this all on her own and I just hug her and tell her to hold my calls, but I shouldn’t be gone too long.

I make my way over to Dad’s personal studio and of course I see him sketching and he has no cares in the world.

“Hi dad…” I go over to him and he hugs me like he hasn’t seen me in weeks…

“How are you Steffy?!” Okay he is really excited which is kinda weird but okay.

“I’m doing good dad… How are you?!”

“Fantastic… the conference was so amazing I have some ideas. The conference gave me some insight on how we can make our supply chain more efficient.” I guess he really did have a good time at the conference and I clock the new watch he has but it’s actually old. It’s an old-school Tag Hauer and I know dad loved his cars but I didn’t know he was all into watches like that. He’s wearing a legit antique on his wrist.

“I’d love to hear it about it but maybe some other time. You know I have to give it to you. I never suspected you…” I am trying to scrutinize his features, but dad has had a lifetime of schooling his features. We learned some of the very best things from grandma.

“Suspect me for what?” He still has the ability to make me doubt my deductive reasonings but my will is stronger.

“I know what you did…”

“Pray tell what did I do Steffy?” He looks at is watch and I know it can’t be for any kind of meeting because neither of us scheduled one.

“Aunt Pam is sifting through surveys of people who need a chance like one given to her. You had the idea of opening a charitable division within the company. You want to employ some people of the women from where you volunteer and the bakery is the perfect place. That’s why you created the LLC isn’t it? That’s why you had no problem giving a sum of money needed to launch the bakery…” He laughs and I know dad better than almost anyone he knows and it’s the laugh of when he’s caught.

“I honestly expected you to find me out sooner. I figured it would be mystery you would itch to solve and looks like I know my daughter.” He pokes my nose like he did when I was a little girl and it still makes me smile.

“Oh it’s been driving me crazy to figure out who it could be… I only thing I knew definitely was that Douglas was related to his benefactor. But even that answer didn’t narrow much down… I do have a question to ask why didn’t you have Carter do it?” That is what threw me. If it had been Carter, the people it could have been would have dwindled to just a few.

“Someone who volunteers at the shelter knows a lawyer who specializes in this and wanted to make it as airtight as possible to shield the shelter and it’s connection to me. If someone had an axe to grind with me and started to dig, they wouldn’t uncover the identity of people who need to be protected.” He really thought this through and I find myself really proud of dad and what he is doing by helping some women find jobs and start over.

“Wow dad that’s really amazing you know that…”

“Not really Steffy I have the means and it’s important to me. What’s really amazing is the people who have enough courage to leave their circumstances without knowing what comes next. The least I can do for them is to show them that they can start over. I have seen people leave and come back to the shelter multiple times because there is a safety in living in an abusive household where food insecurity is less of a factor than possibly living on the streets. These shelters around the country are almost always full so sometimes people are turned away regrettably, and they feel no one looks out for them. They get pushed back into their abusive environments because of economic insecurity. There’s agencies to help find jobs for them and I’m happy to say we have hired some over the years.” I’m shocked to hear this because no one ever told me that’s something we do.

“Oh my goodness do I know anyone of them?” I’m so curious about everything I’m learning about dad.

“I’d never tell you Steffy… they get hired for their skills not their circumstances, but I try to do my best, so they don’t end up back at square one.” I just hug dad because he is making me proud to be his daughter with this passion project, I just never knew how down he was for it and how long he has been doing it.

“Dad that’s really amazing and of course I understand why their anonymity is so important. I’m just feeling inspired by your volunteer work. We should really get the charity division off the ground because this can be a small way for us to pay it forward.”

“I agree sweetheart. I hate to cut this short, but I have an appointment…” He keeps on looking at his new old watch and he kisses my forehead and he is out like a light.

Dad is really inspiring me to do something that is a passion for me. I have to think what is important to me and do the work. I don’t want to only do lip service I want to be there and hopefully actually help someone for the better.

I have always been cognizant in my life that I have a leg up on most, but I need to do something with it. As I walk back to my office, I just see Aunt Pam sitting at her desk going through those resumes and I think she was saddled with too much at a young age and she’s still admittingly playing catch up now.

I love speaking to young girls about their prospects and using their minds to get ahead. Knowing that there’s so much glass ceiling for them to break. I want to be a role model for someone. I’m a female CEO in a world consumed mostly by women yet almost every facet of the fashion world is exclusively male.

I think I know what I want to do and I feel my own excitement at the prospect of helping young girls prepare for their futures and I have an idea for a scholarship fund for girls to achieve their dreams and help break the glass ceiling.

\-------

BBGirl84 was right :)


	79. Chapter 79

*Translations are in bold underneath

For Taylor it was a little hard to trust this relationship she has going with Ridge if she had to be completely honest with herself.

She can’t say she wasn’t happy to hear about the implosion of his marriage with Brooke. She was overjoyed when he chose to put his kids first. No that made her really happy even if it did mean that Ridge had to go through some hurt. She wasn’t looking to be his damn shoulder he cried on and she told him that she wouldn’t.

He told her she was in luck because that’s not something he was looking to do. She didn’t believe him when he said he was done with Brooke. She heard those lines before, and she had been on the losing side one too many times. A woman as proud as her feeling rejected by a man whose promises seemed so fair weather.

She had some real anger towards him because he was always so quick to blame her for things yet loved to run to her when he needed someone to listen to him. She pushed it onto their daughter and it’s her biggest regret that her own daughter was in a cycle not unlike her own.

Taylor thinks back to how much of her life was wasted on the heartache that came with loving Ridge. He loved putting her on a pedestal and when she couldn’t live up to his idealized version of who he thought she was he would run to Brooke.

When he came knocking on her door with his million-dollar smirk she wanted to slam the door in his face, but she has more decorum than that. He came wanting to reminisce about the past which did make her heart light, but she also remembered the really bad times. Him blaming her for things out of her control like she is the one who gave up on their love. Except it didn’t take him long to ever move on from her but she would always be ready to chime in with opinions on the men she dated.

He did something that surprised her… he apologized to her and not the old way of making up so many excuses. He just apologized without precursors and that is real growth for him. He knows he has had a big role for the dysfunction in our children and he owned up to it which made Taylor cry.

Ridge is not a man that acknowledged his faults and what they do to the people around him. He used to just do what he wanted damn all the consequences for everyone else they just had to live with it. The type of pain he inflicted was something he was blind to until he started seeing how adversely affected their children.

Ridge has had a way of being kind and generous but also very blind in other areas… Taylor knew he was so enthusiastic about volunteering at the DV shelters because she told him she had the means and career opportunities to leave but plenty of women weren’t in the same boat as her. It struck a chord with him an anger she hadn’t seen ever. She had only known what his sadness and disappointment looked like when he lost Caroline.

He started coming back to himself with doing work that didn’t make millions of dollars. No notoriety whatsoever but he smiled again. He opened himself up more and more and she really got to know who he was behind the playboy persona and grieving widower.

When Taylor and Ridge renewed their relationship, she went into it with absolutely no faith it would last but that’s something that sparked Ridge’s passion. They argued back and forth for almost an hour when he blurted, she might not have been his first wife but she as hell would be his last one and shocked Taylor to her core.

She did the most idiotic thing and married him, but Ridge always was able to do that even after well over 30 years. But they didn’t do rings… he begged her to have faith in him, so she did something she has never done she gave Ridge her grandfather’s watch. A watch that he wore everyday of his life. A secondhand watch that took him seven years to buy in Brazil.

Ridge gave her the necklace from a small jeweler in Saint Thomas. A shop they used to pass by every single day. Her heart stood still when she saw that necklace. Neither one had ever taken the symbols of their wedding off. Their children didn’t even know that they are married. No one does except for Douglas which was a complete accident.

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” Taylor looks up at him from her book. What a domestic display this must look like if anyone were to walk in. her legs in his lap with her reading a book and him writing notes.

“What makes you think I’m not just enjoying this fascinating book?” He just snickers because Taylor always did challenge him. It’s one of the reasons he loves her.

“Perhaps if you had turned the page in the last five minutes, I would believe it…”

“Touché, I was thinking of how we got here and how Douglas has kept our secret…”

“He can keep the secret because it’s not one anyone is asking let alone asking Douglas to confirm. This was your idea to keep us hush hush… Are you changing your mind?” It doesn’t matter one way or the other to Ridge but he wants to make sure he listens to his wife.

“I just want to make it to a year before we tell anyone if we don’t know one has to know but if we do, I can feel more confident when our children confront us.”

“I respect your decision and I get the apprehension. I have wrecked us more times than I can count…” Taylor knows she said that they would be leaving the past in the past but it is nice for Ridge to acknowledge his wrongs and prove to her that he can be different. She’s not some starry eyed ingenue anymore. Life has kicked her ass too many times to just rely on blind faith.

The doorbell rings and they look at each other frozen and she helps him get all of his things and he goes straight for the guest room while she goes to the door. She was not expecting anyone or any packages, so she is a little surprised but when she looks through the peephole, she sees Thomas and Douglas.

“Oi!” Douglas just finds a way to brighten Taylor’s day without even trying. When she looks at her son’s face, she sees he is a little frazzled.

“Sinto muito mãe mas algo realmente importante surgiu ... é possível você cuidar de Douglas por duas horas?”

(**I'm sorry mom, but something really important came up ... is it possible for you to take care of Douglas for two hours?)**

“Você está bem?” She is a little concerned with this out of the blue visit asking her to watch Douglas for two hours.

(**Are you okay?")**

“Sim, eu só tenho uma emergência no trabalho e preciso ir para St. Louis agora. Steffy está em algum spa e seu telefone está em silêncio, mas ela deve terminar em cerca de duas horas...” When he explains that Steffy is incommunicado Taylor assumes Hope is with her. She understands that work emergencies can happen so it’s no big deal to watch her only grandson.

(**Yes, I just have an emergency at work and I need to go to St. Louis now. Steffy is at a spa and her phone is silent, but she should be finished in about two hours ...)**

“No problem baby… I’d love to hangout with my baby Douglas…” Taylor gets a litany of thank yous, a kiss and a hug from her son and he’s out the door like he was never there.

“Meu vovô está aqui?” Taylor fixes Douglas with a look but either he is immune or just really excited at the prospect his grandfather might be here she doesn’t know. It must be the latter.

**(Is my grandad here?")**

“Sim…” Douglas makes his way around his grandmother’s sofa and takes out his coloring books so his grandfather can help him. He loves it when they color together.

**(Yes)**

Taylor grabs Ridge and lets him know that the coast is clear, but they will be watching Douglas for a couple of hours. He kisses her when she least expected it and it brings a smile to her face.

“Oi vovô, como vai?” Ridge just smiles at his grandson and thinks to himself how wonderfully wonderful he is and kisses the top of the head.

**(Hi grandad, how are you?)**

“Estou bem, e você?” Ridge had learned Portuguese purely so he could impress Taylor. When she started to reveal more about herself, he did whatever it could to impress a lady who is not easily impressed.

**(I'm well, and you?)**

“Estou bem, mas melhor agora que estou com meus avós.” Taylor finds herself melting with Douglas saying he’s happy to be with them. They both hug him.

**(** **I’m good, but I am better now that I’m with my grandparents.)**

She goes back to reading her book while her husband and their grandson color together. She cuts up some apples as a snack for her guys.

She hasn’t seen something as beautiful in a while and it brings joy to her heart. The time just flies by because they all are just having fun with each other. When the doorbell rings again Ridge already knows the drill. He hugs his grandson goodbye, gives Taylor a kiss and he’s off to the guest room.

Taylor is happy to see her baby girl at the door looking refreshed and happy. It’s a sight that’s been lacking in her life until she took Liam out her life.

“Hi Mom!” She just loves to hug her and pretend she’s Douglas’s age again.

“Hi baby you looked like you had a good time…”

“Yeah man the massage was so needed between carrying Kelly and sometimes Douglas on occasion I didn’t realize how much tension I had in my back.” When Steffy makes her way over to Douglas one thing sticks out at her. She sees Douglas coloring with sketch pencils like her father uses.

“Douglas where did you get that pencil?” Taylor looks at her grandson while he tries to answer his Aunt’s question.

“Vovô deu para mim, mas ele me disse para não perdê-lo, porque eles não são baratos...” Taylor is impressed because technically Douglas did not lie because Ridge did tell him not to lose the pencil and it isn’t cheap.

**(** **Grandad gave it to me, he told me not to lose it because they are not cheap.)**

“Ele está certo e fico feliz que você esteja sendo cuidadoso com isso.” Steffy’s proud of the fact that Douglas is being mindful of taking care of things he is given. Sketch pencils are not overly expensive, but they are more expensive than colored pencils.

**(** **He is right and I’m glad that you are being careful with it.)**

“I’m going to miss you… can I get a hug?” He runs to her and gives her a big hug that makes both their hearts full.

“You had fun with grandma?”

“I always have fun at grandma’s house…” Taylor is the only one who completely understands Douglas’s words but Steffy doesn’t know to investigate exactly what he means.

“Thanks for watching him mom… Love you…” Mother and daughter both help Douglas pack up his things and Taylor walks them to the door and waves them goodbye.

After she locks her doors, she comes back to the living room and calls out for Ridge to come out.

“I’m sure you heard Douglas…”

“I surely did brilliant little boy, isn’t he?”

“He sure is he obviously got his intellect as well as good looks from me…”

“I will never argue with that…” He just hugs his wife and they laugh into a kiss wondering just how long they can pull this off...


	80. Chapter 80

Brooke has been reeling since he confrontations with her sister and Ridge, but she refuses to give up on her family. To her it’s only a matter of time until she gets her husband back. They have fought before but they always found there way back to each other and this time will be no different.

Thomas has to slip up at some point and her daughter will see reason. She just wished it was sooner rather than later because she’s losing precious time with her daughter and granddaughter. Hope should be living with her. It was nice to have her live on the grounds and be able to visit her anytime.

Brooke mises to herself why and how her daughter could be so thoroughly coerced by Thomas. He doesn’t even have Douglas to use to get her to act accordingly. She’s tired of doing all of the thinking herself. Liam needs to make himself useful instead of being this passive dolt he has been for months.

She thinks to herself of how could she get Hope to come to her senses? Whatever is going on with her and Thomas isn’t something born from love its manipulation… a manipulation her daughter is blind too.

She makes her way to Wyatt’s home because that’s where Liam has been staying. She called Bill to see if she would have to go to Spencer to find his son, but he told her he was working from home that day.

When she knocks on the door, she is shocked to see it’s Flo… “What the hell are you doing here?” Brooke a fresh wave of anger surge through her when Flo opens the door.

“Well seeing as I live here, I have the right to be here… What the hell are you doing here?” Flo didn’t have the urge to be anyone’s punching bag anymore. Groveling for the rest of her life just wasn’t cutting it. There’s a select few opinions she cares for and Brooke isn’t one of them.

“I thought Liam was living here but it’s clear he wouldn’t possibly live here if you do…” When Brooke balls her fists as a way of reigning in her anger Flo looks at her like she wants to start something…

Liam comes down the stairs and can see Brooke and Flo is a standoff and he comes rushing over before anything can escalate. “Hey Brooke, what are you doing here?” When Brooke observes Liam not reacting in any anger, she is just wondering how the world is so upside down right now. His question barely registered with her.

“So it is true she lives here?” She just doesn’t know how Liam can be so forgiving. Wyatt she can understand he is always under his mother’s thumb and she loves the damn Fultons.

“Yes she does… Hey Flo could you give us the room. I think Brooke came to see me for something…” Liam’s calmness just irks Brooke but she bites her tongue so this little bitch can just leave.

“Fine…” When Flo walks out of the room Brooke feels a little better now that she doesn’t have to see the face of the wretched girl.

“So Brooke what brings you by?” It angers her how calm he can be when Hope and Beth are out there living with Thomas and he is just sitting around living with Wyatt and Flo like it’s not a big deal.

“You need to figure it out Liam. Hope is out there and is stuck with Thomas and it’s almost like you don’t even care!” She needs to see some fire in him. She has convinced her daughter time and time again to fight for Liam but right now it’s Liam who needs to fight for Hope.

“And how do you supposed I do that? I don’t even know where Hope lives and Steffy made sure that I didn’t have any access at Forrester…” The last time Liam listened to Brooke he ended up getting reamed by a judge who didn’t even know him.

“Liam, you need to be find ways to see Hope when she isn’t under Thomas’s eye. Go to her favorite restaurant until she pops in. When you see her you can chalk it up to remembering her favorite place and wanting to eat there to remember the memories.”

“So you are saying that I should stalk Hope… Brooke I don’t know if you are really hearing yourself…”

“Liam it isn’t stalking her! It would be a coincidence for her to find you there. You would be there eating a meal…” Liam does think about this he’s been going crazy thinking of Thomas stealing his life after everything he did… Hope has always been susceptible to people telling her what to do that’s why he has fought so hard to shield her from that. He just wants what’s best for her even though sometimes she cannot see it herself. Thomas is definitely not it… how could she throw it all away for a dick like Thomas? Liam thinks to himself that he risked it all for Hope and they aren’t together. He stepped away from Steffy for her and now Steffy acts like he is a nothing to her after all they shared.

He gave it up for Hope, so it needs to mean something to him… He’s living with his brother for Pete’s sake he just wants to get back to life in the cabin.

“When would I drop into this restaurant?” If he can get Hope back, he wouldn’t be going to New York as much anymore.

“You’re not doing anything now. Hope likes to go to this restaurant for the dinner special that they only make once a week. Dinner starts in 45 minutes, so you need to get a move on. Tell me how it goes in detail… Do I make myself clear Liam…” Brooke sends him a text with the address of the place Hope likes to go and eat alone. She’s been going there for years and her being with Thomas wouldn’t change that. If Brooke can’t take a chance and see her daughter she might as well have Liam do it. He’s the only one who truly sees Thomas and the threat he poses to Hope’s life.

“I wasn’t expecting it to be today, but I don’t want to wait a week when I don’t have to. I will convince her that her life is with her real family and not playing the demented sick version of house Thomas has for her.” Liam feels his anger at envisioning Thomas fucking Hope.

Brooke smiles to herself when she sees Liam moving with a speed like a man who gives a damn. Hope will remember the love that she has for Liam. He can get her to see that she belongs at home with her and she can have the life she and Liam were building together.

The trial was a misstep for them but that’s because Steffy and that wretched Thomas got into her head. Brooke wanted Hope to see that they were fighting for the life that she was losing out on by being with Thomas. If Justin had presented Liam’s interests better, then it wouldn’t have gone down that way. She had to give Bill a piece of her mind when she found out that he wrote a letter supporting Steffy. She didn’t understand how Bill could side Steffy knowing that it could hurt her in a way. She and Bill shared something special and Liam is his son… she was confused.

She doesn’t like to think about the alternative… she can’t count on Bill if Steffy is involved. He gave Steffy all his shares in Forrester. Shares that should have been hers! When Steffy had Bill hand over Forrester she had her mother as a part of Forrester. It was the ultimate disrespect to Brooke. She was shut out of the company. She did what Stephanie couldn’t, and it killed her that Taylor took her rightful spot. She is a damn doctor what the hell did she know about fashion?!

That girl has been a thorn in her side for so long now and she has tried to make it work for Ridge, but Ridge never saw it. Always has to be her way… she stole Liam from her daughter countless times, and she has just as many shares as Eric yet Brooke has none... She lost Ridge on top of it all because he’s choosing his terrible children. Her child is picking them too Hope always posting pictures with her ‘best friend’ Steffy and ‘hubby’ Thomas.

They just keep taking from her and why do people think she should just sit down and take it? She is not letting them warp her daughter’s mind and turning Hope against her. She will not let them get their grubby hands on anything else that’s hers and Liam will make damn sure of it.

Liam is out the door and racing to his car and Brooke is getting ready to take her out of here when Flo returns to the room. What Brooke didn’t know is that Flo made sure to listen and record everything. She may not like Hope, but she knows that this info will help her in the future.

“What do you want Flo?” Flo just rolls her eyes at Brooke. There’s no need to be nice to someone who loathes her.

“Oh I don’t want anything from you… I live here so I can go into any room I please. Seeing how this is the living room and I live here I’m just going to settle for reading my book on the sofa.”

“I really don’t know what Wyatt she’s in you?! Your sorry act could only last for so long. This rudeness you are giving me now is the true you. Now I see the real Florence Fulton…”

“At your age it just might be the cataracts… Liam’s gone so you can leave” Flo walks right around Brooke and opens the door…

As she slowly makes her way outside Brooke gets ready to speak but Flo just slams the door in her face leaving Brooke stunned… She can’t believe Katie has been asking her to forgive this girl.

As Brooke is trying to make sense of everything that just happened across town Liam is driving frantically to make sure he gets to Hope’s favorite restaurant before they start dinner service.

He hopes Brooke is right and he sees Hope. He misses her so much and he knows deep down his Hope is probably missing him to but she is just afraid.

When Liam gets to the restaurant, the hostess asks him if he is waiting on anyone and he almost says his wife, but he catches himself, but he thinks soon he will be able to say that again.

The hostess asks him if he’d like to sit at the bar and he looks at where the bar is and he scans the restaurant with the best view of the door but he knows he can’t sit at any window seating just in case Hope spots him. He just points to the perfect spot and she looks at him like he’s crazy because it’s a typical seating for four, but she just acquiesces because it’s a slow night.

When he gets his menu, he is pleasantly surprised by the amount of vegetarian options on the menu which perks him up. He will actually eat instead of linger and wait…

As he enjoys his minestrone soup, he spots when Hope comes in and his heart does a backflip. It’s been so long since he has seen her in person. This really must be her favorite restaurant because the same hostess who looked at him funny seems to recognize Hope and chatting with her. He just wishes that she would hurry the hell up and have her seated.

As the woman takes Hope to her seat, Liam is excited when their eyes find each other.

“Liam is that you?” He gets up and goes to her with his hands in his pockets nervous but determined.

“Hi Hope…” It’s like no one else is in the room with them and Liam swears he can feel that this night is will be the night she builds her life with her true family.


	81. Chapter 81

Hope’s POV

My eyes must be deceiving me because how the hell is Liam here? I just think to myself never during the course of our relationship I never told Liam about this restaurant. I always had to do so much research on every place we ate at because Liam is vegetarian and they didn’t add a vegan menu addition until last year.

The only person who could have told him about this place is my mother. My mother has known I only come her once a week for the dinner special and have been for years. Before I start to get upset, I think to myself stay calm and not make a scene. Liam and my mother are still trying to manipulate situations so I can go running back to them. They must think I’m such a stupid moron, they have too and maybe a couple of years ago I would have fell for it. But I’m shedding my naivety. My mother has no bounds… since she can’t come near me, she is feeding info to Liam on places I might be and it makes me sick.

I started this nightmare by chasing after him so hard for so many years and now I can’t brush him off because he refuses to see that I have moved on.

“Hello Liam.” I keep my voice even and not allow the anger to take hold. I won’t throttle him like I want to.

“It’s crazy to run into you… How have you been?” Is he really doing this now… is he really trying small talk with me right now?

“Your daughter is fine thanks for asking…” He at least has the decency to wince, but it means nothing to me. He proved to me that he isn’t shit when he stopped visiting months ago and cemented it when he fucking sued me.

“I was going to ask about her. I have been meaning to see her—”

“Like you see Kelly hmm?” He doesn’t give a fuck about either of them and I enjoy making him feel like the piece of shit he is. He can’t have the life he wants so he walks out on his kids.

“I just have been busy with Spencer going back and forth…” Oh please Liam really more bullshit.

“Yet you are here having dinner alone with no cares in the world…” He really lives in his own world where everything must revolve around his time.

“I was just taking a break—”

“A break that involved coming into one of my favorite restaurants that I never told you about ever?”

“Hope I came here because it was featured on a vegan blog…” I find that really hard to believe considering in my heart I know he is conspiring with my mother. He has done it once before I refuse to believe this is a coincidence.

“Oh what’s the blogs name?”

“Oh well…”

“That’s what I thought…”

“What’s going on here?” I feel a little sigh of relief when I hear Thomas’s voice. I can feel that he is upset even though he is behind me.

“What are you doing here? Why the hell are you holding my daughter?” Liam sounds so deluded. Why wouldn’t I be eating dinner with my husband? He starts to move and I don’t even think but I get in his way, so he doesn’t get to Beth.

“I wanted to make sure I could grab a table while he parked… You have a lot of nerve you know that?” He needs to watch how he speaks in front of Beth and Douglas but he just doesn’t care…

“How?! I am right to be concerned about my daughter! Thomas is a raging—”

“You need to watch how you speak about my husband! You don’t have to like that Thomas is my husband, but you do need to accept reality Liam.” I don’t know how to make it any more obvious to him but it’s a cognitive dissonance.

“Hope you don’t need to be with him! I know you feel that you might need to do that but I’m telling you that you are free to be with the person you truly want—” This is what I hate… the condescending prick reigning down his faux wisdom on us stupid people.

When I feel Thomas tap on me, I just take Beth and Douglas to our table and ask Douglas to just watch her for a minute. I can hear Thomas speaking to Liam and I just watch him a little frozen.

“It must really grind your gears that neither my WIFE nor my sister wants anything to do with you… I’m not trapping Hope contrary to what you and her mother think. She’s free to make any decision she likes because it’s her life.” I hate to have to justify my relationship with Thomas but I do appreciate it when he sticks up for me.

I go up to Thomas and give him a kiss with tongue when I was sure the children wouldn’t see. No one but Liam got to see this display of a girl ‘trapped’. I could just roll my eyes… “Liam, I don’t need to prove anything to you or anyone else. Thomas is my husband and that’s the end of it… Have you ever thought that maybe I’m with him because I’m in a fulfilling relationship where I get to feel secure? That I have a real voice and my opinion is valued?” I start to whisper because I don’t want anyone else to hear but Liam because I have sense, but I am feeling vicious… “I’m in a relationship where I don’t have to make myself cum with my own fingers because my hubby makes me climax so hard I forget my name… these are things you can’t deliver me… so why the hell would I ever go back?”

I don’t wait to hear anything from Liam because I don’t care for anything he has to say. I’m truly done with him and my mother trying to dictate my life. I just remembered how controlling he was when Wyatt came on the scene and I would always back down even when I didn’t want too… all to appease him. Scared for what? Now that I know what it’s like to be in a balanced relationship his words can’t work on me like they used too.

I respect myself enough to admit I was stupid and naïve, but I grew the fuck up when I lost Beth. Now that I have her back it’s like I have a new lease on life, and I will make sure my mom and Liam don’t ruin it.

I can see Thomas getting really agitated with Liam and he gets close to him and I hope they don’t get into a physical fight… “Come near my wife again and you’ll end up in the hospital…”

“Is that a threat?” I ask my server if they could ask Liam to leave and I’ll add whatever Liam ate to our bill and she says yes thankfully after I told her that he is stalking me.

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to leave… you’re disturbing our patrons. If you want to do this the more difficult way, I will call the police…” I’m so thankful they are kicking him out. I know everyone here and they are nice enough to treat me like family. This is one time I need to take advantage of it.

I can feel Liam’s eyes on me, but I don’t feel that yearning to look back. When I see my hubby sit down, I feel a peace again even though I am still pretty mad. I can tell by his silence he is trying to collect himself before he speaks since the children are with us.

“Hope, why was Liam being mean to Daddy?” Douglas is one of the happiest kids I have ever met but he sounds angry himself. It’s only natural for him to feel a certain way with someone getting into his father’s face…

I don’t really know how to answer this to a child… “Well Douglas… umm—”

“Douglas, he mad at me because he is jealous of me. Hope used to be his really good friend and now she stopped being friends with him because she loves being my really good friend…” That’s a great way to put it.

“Oh well I don’t want to be friends with him either! He was mean to you daddy and I don’t like it! Hope, why did you stop being friends with Liam?”

“Well I have known him a long time and I looked back when he wasn’t a really good friend to me and I decided I didn’t want to have a friend like that. Sometimes you have to stop being friends with someone because it makes you feel sad more than you feel happy…”

“Well I’m glad he isn’t your friend anymore then because no one should make someone else sad. That’s not nice…” He is just so sweet and I smile when I see Thomas smiling at his son.

“You’re right Douglas… and your daddy makes me very happy!”

“Yes Douglas I make her so happy… I make her sing like none of her friends ever have…” I can’t help but laugh at Thomas words because he’s clearly not talking about singing but Douglas is too innocent and too young to even begin to know what his perverted father really means.

“That’s nice I guess but Hope no offense you don’t sing the best…” I’m shocked at Douglas’s boldness but I’m even more shocked at his father just laughing in agreement.

“Hey!” At least Beth doesn’t mind when I sing to her. She’s been knocked out since I put her in her stroller which is for the best since she didn’t have to see me, and Thomas fight with Liam.

I love that the rest of the night is going to be easy and I can enjoy eating a meal with my family and not have to worry about Liam for the rest of the night.


	82. Chapter 82

Jay’s POV

I need Will’s advice on this. Even though he never made it down the aisle he did successfully propose once upon a time and I want some pointers. Only point of reference I have is dad and Junior would smell the set-up from a mile away.

It’s our Friday video game night even if it is still afternoon and Junior decided to reject us to spend time with her mother and I’m glad she took Keke because I’m slowly learning that Keke is too helpful to Junior. She would unknowingly blurt it out and I want this to be the ultimate surprise that she doesn’t see coming.

I am visualizing Junior’s angry face in my head so I relinquish my controller to Douglas… I love the kid. Normally Tom would be here with us and usually brings his controllers but he’s out of town for work so it’s just two.

“So Will I would like some advice from you… What do you think of me proposing to Junior at grand opening of Atalanta?” I had thought about this so much. I even convinced Will that we should make the grand opening the day that I laid eyes on Junior. I didn’t tell him the reason just that it was the best day for the event. I named this hotel with her in mind.

Douglas pauses the game and looks straight at me and says “You want to marry my mommy?” I just look at him with a smile there’s nothing in this world I would like more than that.

“Is that okay with you?” Douglas’s approval means more to me than anyone else’s.

“Well yeah I love my Aunt Steffy and Keke… I love you too Uncle Jay…” The hug is everything I needed to know this is the right decision. Even though the grand opening of the Atalanta isn’t for a while I do want to get this underway as quietly as possible.

“Thank you Dougie! I love you too very much. Can we keep this a secret between us?” Douglas has the mind of steel trap it’s pretty hard to fool him even if he is five. I’m sure he’s holding onto more secrets but I wouldn’t even know what to ask him.

“I will if I can help you plan…” He makes me laugh but I give him a handshake letting him know it’s a deal “… we can’t say anything around Kelly though she would tell on us pretty quickly…” He’s right I love my baby but she did cause me to have some lonely nights.

“I think you’re right… We’ll just keep it between us guys. We’ll figure out the logistics later. But Will tell me what you think?” I never did hear what my brother has to say.

“I think it’s adorable Babyjay!” When he pinches my cheeks I want to strangle him. He can’t call me that he isn’t mom!

“You know I hate you right?!” He can be so annoying but I wouldn’t be here without him.

“In all seriousness I think it’s great idea. I don’t think Steffy would have a clue. You could just chalk it up to it being the grand opening. We can start calling up our friends from back home and make sure they have that date marked so no excuses.” He’s right I would love to have both of our family and friends be here to celebrate the day with us… everything is so much harder because Will is the only remnant I have from Chicago with me. I can’t do this without my parents and friends being present.

“Yeah I like that idea. I’m really excited man I told Junior it would be when she least expected it and I plan on fulfilling that promise.”

I just watch them continue to play Mario Kart without any cares because I fee like I’m on cloud nine and nothing can get me down.

When the door opens, I am a little surprised but when I hear Junior’s voice it’s the most welcome surprise I could ever have.

“We were bored and I thought to myself what better way to not be bored by annoying you guys!” She’s so saucy it makes my heart go pitter patter.

Sally goes to Will and pauses the game and snatches the controller from him and it’s just about the funniest sight because he looks like a worried fish and she just goes back to playing the game in his place.

I on the other hand have my arms around Junior. I have no doubt she would have snatched the controller from me had I not already given it to Douglas.

“I missed you…” I show her how much I miss her with a kiss, but it makes just about everyone groan especially Keke which is pretty funny since she is the smallest one here.

It’s still makes me laugh how she can push Junior away and want me all for herself.

“Daddy no!” She wedges herself in between us but I still have my arm around Junior just a little further than I would like…

“I love it when women fight over me!” The eye roll I get from my lady is definitely photo worthy…

“Well she can have you if that’s the case because I have Douglas right baby?!” The little boy in question is still concentrated on beating Sally but he nods.

“So I have a surprise for you… Sally volunteered to watch Douglas and Kelly for us this weekend so I can fulfill it…” She’s being really vague but if it’s a surprise that requires someone else to take care of the kids then it will be really good.

Neither child looks surprised so they must have known this was happening but clearly my brother didn’t. If he thought he was just going to have marathon sex with Sally I’m glad I unknowingly burst his bubble.

“Junior, what kind of surprise could you possibly have for me?” I should know better than to ask because I know she isn’t going to tell me but I can’t help myself with wanting to know.

“Tsk, tsk, Jay you know I’m not going to spoil the surprise we need to get a move on.”

We hug the kids goodbye and she drags me out by the hand.

“You are whisking me off to a romantic getaway?” I’m mock serious but I am really excited for her to be surprising me.

“Calm down Princess Bride… I am whisking you to an adventure I think you will appreciate soon enough but it’s still a surprise Jay Halstead…”

She really thought this through because I see a suitcase and I can only assume that it has all of our essentials needed and we are going somewhere out of town which makes my spidey senses tingle.

I just follow her lead and I see that we are going to San Diego again and I’m kind of perplexed that we are going here… San Diego is an important place for our relationship but the last time we were here it was with Kelly…

We know to how to navigate San Diego from the last time we were here it doesn’t take us a long time to get to my hotel. She tells me that she will check us in, so my employees don’t think I’m spying on them or anything which is a good idea.

I put on a Bears cap to hopefully make myself a little more incognito but who knows if that just draws more attention to me. Steff gets us an Uber but I couldn’t catch our destination because she is too stealthy for me

“Jay in order for this to work I need you to close your eyes until I say open… can you do that for me?” She’s not playful or pleading but I nod because I feel that this surprise is something she worked really hard to make sure she could give it to me.

“I’d do just about anything you asked of me…” I close my eyes and the surprise of her kiss really makes me happy… a little too happy and I have to calm myself.

I feel the Uber making a stop which feels like we are at our destination. It’s sounds lively in the street but it could be because it’s Friday night…

I feel silly that I still have my eyes closed and I’m being maneuvered to walk by Junior but I can’t open my eyes yet.

My ears tingle from the sound of smooth jazz music and it makes me smile because the musicians playing are nice… real nice.

We finally stop and she helps me into my seat and I’m just chuckling at this point because I swear my eyes have been closed nearly half an hour or more.

“You can open your eyes now baby…” I open my eyes when I hear the softness of her voice and I look around to where we are and the ambience makes me feel almost like I’m back in Chicago. Jazz is apart of the soul of Chicago and the woman I love more than anything is giving me a piece of that…

“I fucking love you. You really don’t even know how much!” I’ve been listening to jazz since I was a kid. Mom used to take us to jazz clubs of former clients of hers who used to let her into free performances as thanks for helping them. That’s when my love affair began and it still burns strong to this day.

“You’ll love me even more soon enough… but let’s just order some dinner Jay Halstead…” She’s up to something but I can’t think of it. How could I love her more than I already do now?

“My love for you is like the milky way Stephanie Forrester…” I get another kiss for saying the right thing.

The food we order is good but I am anxious for the real surprise.

“I want to thank each and everyone for coming out tonight for this rare and special treat. Please welcome straight from the Midwest the Art Ensemble of Chicago…” When the MC announces who’s playing, I look at Junior in shock…

How in the world?! I feel like my brain is just shutting down right now because how?!

“Junior, how the hell?!” I make sure to show her my thanks before they start their performance because I won’t pay attention to her once they start playing.

What they do is amazing it’s performance art and you can’t help but get lost in it. Hearing the free jazz portion is so beautiful because no two performances will ever be the same… it’s impossible. It’s makes your experience unique. Hearing the beauty in the dissonance and improvised harmonies just shows me the mastery in their craft.

When the concert is over I don’t even realize it because I’m still in my own world analyzing everything I just saw and heard. I was immersed in a masterpiece that will never be successfully duplicated again.

“Did you like it?” the dulcet tone of Stephanie’s voice brings me back to reality and the lively air of jazz is still in the background but it’s back to smooth like soft like velvet.

“There’s no possible words that can describe how I felt with the performance. This is best surprise you could have given me. You brought a piece of my home to me. A piece I didn’t even know I could miss this much.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I remember you talking about them how long the collective has been around so I jumped at the opportunity to share it with you…” She is so thoughtful to do this for me.

“You were right…”

“Right about what?” For once Stephanie Forrester is confused… feels good!

“I love you even more…”

“Oh baby… I love you too! Does this mean I’m getting lucky tonight?” She winks at me and I’m like putty for her.

“Girl, you’re damn right you’re getting lucky tonight…”


	83. Chapter 83

_*Italics represent past conversations_

Today’s the day for new beginnings. Pam, Shirley, Gertie and Douglas have been patiently waiting to open their bakery and it almost feels like it’s a dream. They were able to hire four ladies to their team and everyone has been getting along rather swimmingly. For Douglas it just means he has more adoring fans.

They all had been brainstorming on how to really reach the most people and social media was just one aspect, but Douglas had other ideas. Being a child he thinks the way children do. He told all his friends and teachers about the bakery opening… his friends told their friends and in their classes.

He knew if he really wanted to get people to come, he needed to get a group more powerful than anyone he knows… the Girl Scouts. He made his Aunt Steffy and Uncle Jay take him to every girl scout stand he could find. To say Steffy was mildly annoyed to have so many thin mints was an understatement but her father face popped into her head and she paid it forward and donated them to food banks and some DV shelters her dad told her about.

Douglas knew if he had them on his side then they would hit it out of the park. GG Eric had been thrilled that Douglas wanted to come to the house and see him but when Douglas got there, Eric did not expect to be doing so much research, he had retired and Douglas was using him as a research assistant. But Eric knew he couldn’t say no to Douglas because he came to him wanting to do something important and that meant a lot that his great-grandson wanted to share that with him.

_“Douglas, I must ask how come you are so interested with the girl scouts?” It’s stumping Eric with how much he is typing just to find about information on the girl scouts._

_“GG, do you know the cookie company makes the most amount of money?” Douglas stops writing and looks at his GG and waits for his answer…_

_“I imagine it must be Oreo which is by Nabisco which has plenty of other cookies too…”_

_“That’s right but do you know the most profitable cookie company in America is?” Eric knows where Douglas is going with this but he wants to let his ‘GG’ tell him why…_

_“I’d imagine it would have to be Nabisco…” The excitement on Douglas’s face as he gets ready to school his great-grandfather is very much worth it._

_“Well you are wrong! It would be the girl scouts! My friend Michelle is a girl scout and she’s a business girl. She is also one of the top selling girl scouts in the whole county. I asked her for help because I was starting a business and she made me learn a lot…” Eric is curious what Douglas could learn from a girl who’s also five versus him whose been in business for longer than Douglas’s grandfather has been alive.“…She showed me their website and they have 43,000 girl scouts in this county! She told me that you have to pay to be on a shelf in the grocery store so people can buy your stuff and then you have to pay for marketing and a whole bunch of other stuff all year long…”_

_“But Douglas how are the girl scouts more valuable than a company that sells cookies in over 100 countries?” Eric just loves the passion and energy Douglas has for this bakery…_

_“GG, they make nearly $800 million in about three months time in one country with no commercials. People wait all year for girl scout season… I can’t even count that high.” Eric was shocked to find out the sheer magnitude of how much girl scouts made in just a quarter of the year. Girl Scouts makes more than Forrester Creations even when you take into account international numbers._

_“Douglas are you sure they make that much money?! That’s an incredible number!” _

_“Yes it is and it is correct. I made Aunt Steffy go around to as many places I knew the girl scouts would be and buy the cookies because Gam Gam has treats for certain girl scout cookies but I also wanted to be their friend because if I buy their cookies and they bring people they know to the bakery then we all win. Michelle said it was a good idea and girl scouts know everybody. She’s bringing her girl scout friends to the bakery…” Eric just looks at Douglas and he guesses that Douglas is a business boy._

_“It seems you thought this out quite thoroughly…” Douglas gets a high five for his explanation._

_“I also asked for Gam Gam to tell her friends. She goes to this place to play bingo and there’s lots of grandmas there so a lot of them have families which is great because they can come too… I love bingo!” Eric realizes that Douglas’s pivot to go to consumers that are not usually targeted is ingenious. Finding older consumers with a wide net of other potential consumers and going to young consumers instead of through their parents can be a very powerful plan if executed well._

_“It seems you have thought about this very carefully Douglas I am very proud of you…” Eric means his words Douglas surely does not need much help from him besides being his research assistant. It seems this Michelle is a businesswoman to be reckoned with._

Now it was showtime and hopefully Gram’s Bakes had people show up for the grand opening. The bakery was also a café and there was a line of people before they opened the doors.

All the ladies had been baking up a storm while Douglas helped wherever he could without getting in the way. When they opened the doors Douglas could see many of his classmates and teachers in the line and he was excited that they came. While he was being a good host talking to the people in line his Aunt Steffy just followed him and talked with some parents she knows from Douglas’s class.

“Pam, these orders are flying out of here maybe we should go make some more batches just in case…” Gertie is looking at their initial quantities and the demand is higher than they anticipated.

“Oh you might be right! I would hate for us to run out of the most popular flavors…” Shirley agrees with Pam’s words and they ask the ladies they hired to hold down the fort with orders while they go start baking up more before everything sells out.

“Looks like the Grams have to start baking more treats for you to enjoy…” One of the girls hired from the shelter makes a pun that resonates with the crowd because it makes most of the kids inside laugh.

It’s been a whirlwind morning and afternoon for everyone in the bakery but everyone is so excited that lots of people showed up for the opening. Many of the customers who stayed and utilized the café space look like college students who are enjoying the 50 cent refill on black coffee.

“Gertie, Pam… I really think that this could be something beautiful for us! Man I can’t believe how many people showed up and keep on showing up!” Shirley is still surprised by how much she has been on her feet today not that she minds. She hasn’t been this busy in ages… she missed that feeling.

“I know it’s just amazing! People are really liking us. Steffy has been checking our google reviews and it seems everyone likes us so far…” It’s a wonder to Pam that all of this started because Douglas gave some treats to his friends and they ended up loving her brownies. The three ladies are having fun together baking more goods in the kitchen while the bakery is finally quieter. They still have a steady stream of people coming in but it’s a lot more manageable for everyone now that the pace has lightened.

“Looks like your whole class was here babe…” Steffy has been surprised herself by the turnout. She expected a few of Douglas’s friends to show up but it seemed like she saw so much faculty and kids show up. It is nice that Douglas had thought about educators getting their own discount of 20% which really made their day.

“I’m really excited! All my friends really liked it Aunt Steffy! I hope more people keep coming… wouldn’t be awesome to sell out of everything!” Douglas is positively shaking at how this day is turning out.

When Ridge walks through the door he is happy to see the women hired look as happy as his grandson.

“Vovô!” Douglas had been waiting for his grandfather to come all day and was starting to worry that he forgot what today was but he didn’t let Douglas down. When he runs to his grandfather, Ridge is ready to pick him up and spin him around. The laughter from Douglas is like a song to Ridge’s ear.

  
“Hi Dad, Douglas has been waiting for you to show for a while now…” Steffy knows her dad usually spends the weekend morning volunteering at shelters but she did expect him a little sooner. She wonders where her mother is as well…

“I’m here now and that’s what counts. I saw those videos you sent me Douglas and it looks like you were really busy.” Ridge gives his grandson a high five and lets him know how proud he is of him. After Ridge says hello to the bakery workers he knows from the shelter, he asks his grandson to tell him about his day.

Steffy is sending some work emails when she spots her mother coming in and she didn’t know her mother would be coming today but then again why wouldn’t she… She’s here for Douglas so no way was she missing this.

“Hi mom! I wasn’t expecting you, but this is a great surprise.” She gets lost in her mother’s hug and it feels as good as the red velvet cupcake she just ate.

“Douglas said he wanted me to come for his big day but to come later so I don’t interfere with him being a business boy…” Taylor just shakes her head but she did listen to her grandson and his request.

“It really was busy my goodness… Aunt Pam is in the back baking more items for the third wave of people likely to come. Mom you look a little flush…” Steffy scrutinizes her mother who looks a little too rosy for her liking.

Steffy can’t see her father stiffen at her words but Taylor certainly can.

“My allergies have been acting up lately and I have been sneezing up a storm…” Taylor tells her daughter a truth but that’s not the truth the question she asked. Her husband is incredibly reckless and wanted to be amorous and decided find a place where they could have sex in the car. She thought they were too old to be doing things like that but it didn’t stop them. She is slightly mortified that her daughter picked up on something. Even though it was good it’s hard to keep them under wraps with Ridge being so… Ridge.

“I totally get it mom, I sneezed 9 times in the a row a couple of days ago and same thing happened to me…” Steffy unknowingly makes her mother feel guilty because of her but Ridge’s eyes on her mitigates that feeling.

“Oi avozinha!” Douglas is the only one who knows about his grandparents relationship which makes him smile to himself but his mind doesn’t know exactly what they are getting up too.

**(Hi grandma)**

“Oi meu amor, como vai?” Today has been a good day for Taylor but it just got better when she sees her grandson.

**(Hi my love, how are you?)**

“Tudo bem… It’s been really busy today!” Douglas is hopeful that the business will stay busy even past the day.

**(I’m great…)**

“I’m so glad to hear that Douglas. It seems you have been having a good time today…” Taylor continues to speak to her grandson and is friendly to Ridge and it makes Steffy smile there seems to be no awkwardness between her parents.

She knows that her parents have been really been through it with each other and their relationship has spanned longer than she has been alive and it makes her happy that they recognize that family is the most important and not let things that don’t matter divide them. The cordiality impresses her that the little girl in her wishes that magic would spark between them. She knows better to not get stuck when they smile at each other.

Steffy knows Taylor has been busy with her free time because she has been dating more because her mom doesn’t volunteer as much to watch the kids because she is living her best life and it makes her happy that her mother has been more carefree lately. No one really knows the power of seeing your parents happy has on your life but Steffy does.

She just hopes that her father can bounce back and find someone too, but he seems lighter too with his volunteer work. She wants peace and happiness for both her parents and she thinks to herself maybe she should set Ridge up on a date…


	84. Chapter 84

Ever since the bakery opening Steffy has been thinking about her dad. He seems so well-adjusted, but she doesn’t know…

He never seems to talk about Brooke, but she thinks is it a subject that he’s still sore on or is it something he has moved past... Brooke has been a factor in his life for so long she wishes she knew if Brooke still has a hold on her father.

She just looks at Jay who’s not paying attention to her. He’s absorbed in watching this old Disney Earth documentary with his favorite sidekick wedged between him and the arm of the sofa. Kelly just follows him wherever he goes in the house. She loves chasing after him even if he’s just going to the kitchen to get a snack.

For so long she tried so hard to be with Liam and make it work because she wanted Kelly to have that two parents ever present in her life. Jay may not be biological, but he’s been the best dad to Kelly and it’s so weird to her because she didn’t even need to try. Her daughter was just worth it to Jay and she never felt that with Liam. It was one of the reasons she fought so hard to try and make it work with him because she knew deep down, he would be more present if she was there.

Jay brings her to work with him granted his office is only an elevator ride away from where they live but even when he goes to different properties he takes her. It’s such an effortless love given that it makes Steffy’s heart roar with appreciation because she thought she knew what love was, but Jay shattered those notions.

She has re-learned what love means in different ways. The romantic love she shares with Jay burns bright and her passion grows with each passing day. She can never spend too much time with him, and it makes her the slightest bit crazy every time he walks into a room the first thing she wants to do is find a private place and have her way with him. But Steffy also feels the familial love he gives and that unselfish loving and protecting Kelly and Douglas like it’s a second nature. She never has any doubts because she sees the trust that the kids have in Jay. That trust allowed her to let go and really let herself fall in love.

She looks over at Douglas at his little desk they got for him doing his homework without saying a word. It’s a beautiful calmness that everyone is in the living room, yet no one is saying a word and the peace of being in the same space makes Steffy happy.

She finds herself thinking about her dad again and she wants her dad to find someone because her mom is not having any trouble finding dates. Sally and Will have helped out when needed but Taylor was always Steffy’s first choice but more often than not lately Taylor says she can’t.

Steffy loves her mom being excited about life hanging out with her friends and dating and she wants that for her dad.

“You’re scaring me with how quiet you have been?” Jay still watches the tv and feeding Kelly cold banana to help her teething. He can sense Steffy’s trick even if he can’t directly see her.

“I was just thinking of setting my dad up with someone…” Steffy’s answer makes Douglas ears perk up while he’s doing his homework.

“Junior, you’re telling me that you want to set your dad on a blind date?” Steffy wants to slap the smile off Jay’s face because she’s serious.

“And what’s wrong with that? He has been divorced from Brooke for a while and is it so bad I want my dad back in the game? My mom has been dating and I haven’t seen her this happy in so long. I just want the same for my dad…” Steffy hasn’t done anything yet but she does want to hear what Jay thinks before she does it.

“I think you should stay out of it… I know its enticing since it worked out really well with Sally and my brother, but this is your dad. Don’t you think it’s kind of weird that his kid was setting him up with someone to date. Can someone say mommy is crazy?” Steffy grumbles but appreciates Jay answering her even if it’s not the answer she wants to hear.

“Mommy is crazy… but can you check my homework please?” Douglas jumps out his seat to give Steffy his homework and doesn’t wait for an answer from her before he walks swiftly to his room.

He did not like it one bit that Steffy is thinking about this dating thing. He doesn’t really know what dates are besides them being on calendars but Uncle Jay said it’s like Uncle Will and Aunt Sally.

But they kiss each other and have cooties. He doesn’t want anyone to spread cooties to his grandfather and for him to give his grandmother cooties. He makes sure to close his door and then go to the bathroom and close that door. He calls his grandma because she knows how to fix everything.

“Hello sweetheart…” He’s already calm again when he hears his grandmother’s voice.

“Hi grandma… Aunt Steffy is trying to do something with grandad and I don’t like it…” To say Taylor is concerned would be an understatement because she doesn’t know what to make of Douglas.

“Well tell me what’s going on sweetheart?” She hopes Steffy is not doing something underhanded with FC which seems very unlike her daughter. Maybe Douglas is just confused on some things he’s too young to understand.

“Well I was doing my homework and then Aunt Steffy said that since you started dating you have been really happy lately and she wants the same for my grandad. I don’t know why she thinks calendars make you so happy… Grandma do you like calendars?” To Douglas he had assumed that calendars are not exciting but maybe they are exciting for his grandma…

“Well yes honey I like calendars, but I don’t think that’s what she meant… tell me did she say anything else?” It doesn’t escape Taylor that her grandson is pretty much a confidential informant at this point, but it is what it is.

“Uncle Jay said he didn’t think that she should do it because it’s weird but then he said she was lucky because of Uncle Will and Aunt Sally but they make kiss face all the time and they have cooties! I don’t want grandpa to get cooties and then give it to you. My grandma is not getting cooties!” It takes everything within her to not laugh at Douglas because this boy is so serious. Her precious little guy doesn’t want her to have cooties… how thoughtful…

“I promise I won’t let anyone give your grandfather cooties. You did good to tell me this Douglas. If you hear anymore you call me and if you don’t get me, just leave a message. I love you dear now go back to Steffy before she gets too curious about what you are doing…”

“Okay grandma I will. Love you… bye!” Douglas is happy he got to speak to his grandma because she wouldn’t let his grandad get cooties.

When Douglas goes back to the living room Steffy tells him that he did good with his homework which makes Douglas happy but he’s onto his Aunt. She wants to spread cooties and he won’t let it happen. He pretends nothing is wrong when he watches tv with his family.

“So it seems that your grandson heard Steffy is trying to set you up on a date. Douglas refuses to let me get cooties.” Taylor finally let out the laughs she had been holding onto when she was on the phone with Douglas.

“What?!”

“I didn’t know your hearing was leaving you old man…” Ridge just bites his wife’s neck for her comment in that place he knows has always made her weak.

“So Steffy is going to try and set me up on a date you say?” He breathes his wife in… she always did pick the best perfumes that made him want to always keep her close. He doesn’t know how he got her to laze around and cuddle on the couch, but they’ve been here for an hour… it’s been the best part of his day so far.

“Yes your daughter is going to set you up on a blind date?”

“You don’t sound so happy at the prospect of _your _daughter setting me up?” He’s just having too much fun with this.

“Well I don’t appreciate her what do the young kids say nowadays… cockblocking me… even if she doesn’t know it.” Taylor knows she shouldn’t have been so unavailable to watching the kids because it’s given Steffy a mission to make her father less ‘lonely’. She knows how her daughter’s mind works too much.

“Please never say that again… I can think of better things that we can do with our time then thinking about our kids thinking that we need dates…”

“And how do you propose we do that Ridge?”

“Doc I thought you were the smarter one between the both of us…” Taylor just looks at Ridge like he lost his mind. “We should go on a date…”

“Mmhmm…” Even though she gave her husband her famous death stare she was excited at the prospect of going out and just enjoying being a couple outside their home.


	85. Chapter 85

It’s just another day at Forrester but it’s the first time the co-CEOs were having a face to face conversation in a while. One would think being in the same building would mean they would see more of each other but with Steffy making super aggressive approach to expanding the company and the relaunch of Spectra it was the best time to have two people in charge.

Ridge is already privy to why his daughter has really asked for them to have a meeting. They have been busier as of late, but he and his daughter have been highly efficient, and they have competent staff that they delegate work too. It can only mean one thing to him and that’s Steffy is going to explain why he should be dating.

Pam lets him in, and his daughter looks happy to see him and it is really like looking at Taylor’s mini-me. His daughter is always ready to solve problems even if there isn’t one.

“Hi Dad, it’s felt like a million years since I seen you!” It has felt like longer for him too. They sometimes run at the speed of light that they can lose track of what day it is.

“I missed you too darling… I’ve missed you too…” They let go of each other and sit down just looking at each other and Ridge wonders when she will bring it up.

“How have you been dad?”

“I’m doing well… I can’t complain one bit. I am loving the direction we are taking with the company. Thomas is happy and healthy as are you. My only gripe would be my grandkids are growing too fast. I wish I could freeze time… How have you been?” Steffy is moved by her father kinds words for their family but she notices what he doesn’t say.

“I’ve been good dad with it being so hectic hear and super busy with the kids, Jay has been really helpful to me. He helps makes sure I can have two days to myself and you’re helping me making sure I only have a four-day workweek has really helped me with finding a balance for my family and being energized for work.” Over the years Ridge knows he pushed his daughter towards Liam and that was his mistake. He’s happy that she found a man who loves her and doesn’t judge her. He told his daughter to stick with Liam even though Liam wrecked her self-esteem and chipped away at her until she was left bare. He did the same callous things to her mother and the guilt still eats at him but they both were always stronger than he was. They don’t let men define them. He never deserved daughters like Phoebe and Steffy, but he is so proud that of them.

Steffy is happier than she has ever seen him, and he likes Jay and he loves the guy for his daughter.

“Dad, where’d you go?”

“Oh I’m here I was just thinking of you and your sister…” The melancholy in his voice takes over but he knows he won’t cry. He tries not to do the what ifs, but he rarely succeeds.

“Oh yeah…”

“Yeah I was just thinking of how strong my girls are and how proud I am of being their father. I’m so happy you found your happiness and I know wherever your sister is she is cheering you on…” He means every word of it and Steffy can feel it.

“Thanks dad you really don’t know what that means to me...” Steffy doesn’t know any child that doesn’t want to hear those words from their parent.

“You’re always welcome my love…”

“Dad I wanted to ask you something…” Ridge knows his daughter doesn’t usually beat around the bush, but this was quicker than he thought.

“And what’s that?”

“How do you feel about putting yourself out there?” Steffy feels like she might have to pull this out with her father.

“I’m not sure I follow Steffy…”

“Dad, I just want you to be happy move on from whatever it is you call Brooke…” Steffy really hopes this latest divorce is the last one because she and Thomas are tired of having to navigate the minefields of their dad where Brooke is concerned.

Ridge wants to laugh at the turn of events. Normally it would be him to counsel his children on their personal lives but Steffy follows her own script in life. Ridge presses his finger to his watch and smiles remembering who gave it to him.

“Steffy, I have moved past Brooke and the relationship we had, and I can tell you I don’t dwell on it. I’m happy with how things have turned out because of it. I’m happier than I have been in a really long time because my heart feels free…” He thinks to the date he and his wife had last night. Walking the boardwalk hand in hand after having dinner. It just felt so right, and they are starting their new chapter together.

“Dad I’m so glad to hear it I am but don’t you want more?” Steffy knows she is being pushy but her dad would shut it down if he really wants her to stop and she would respect it if that’s what he wants.

“Want more what Steffy? I am happy and present with my family and I love that.”

“Well dad maybe you could be dating. It could be great for you. It doesn’t have to be anything serious but maybe putting yourself out there again. Letting people know that you’re available…”

“So I must be dating if I really want to be happy huh?”

“I didn’t mean it like that really dad. It’s just that I want to see you happy and…” Steffy starts to feel a little bad at pushing her dad because maybe he has made peace with his marriage is done but isn’t ready to date anyone new.

“And what? Finish you sentence Stephanie…” Her dad seldomly uses her given name which leaves no room for a lie or any half-truths.

“It’s just that mom is dating, and she has been the happiest I have ever seen her and dad I want the same for you. I want your life to be carefree and filled with fun. I just want you to be happy too…”

“Your mother is dating?!” His daughter isn’t impressed at all with him.

“Out of all of that, that’s what you focus on. Dad do not even try to get macho or whatever because I said mom is dating. She is free to do whatever she likes…”

“She most certainly is Steffy and your mother certainly doesn’t need to take cues from me on how to live her life. I learned a long time ago Taylor Hamilton tells people what they can do with their ideas about her life.”

“Well I’m glad you realize that you don’t get a say in what mom does, but I do want you to think about possibly going out on dates.”

“I think we are done here. I love you Steffy, but I don’t want you to be setting me up on dates. That is something I never needed help with in the past and certainly not from my daughter.” Ridge makes his way towards the door and Steffy follows him.

When he opens the door, he makes sure to look at her and let her know that he isn’t mad at her well intentions. Pam had made a lunch run so their floor was pretty quiet.

“I think it’s something to think about dad…” Steffy is happy that her father isn’t upset with her minor meddling and gives him a hug.

They don’t see that someone just rounded the corner. Donna had needed some minutes that Pam had taken at a meeting last week but she just Pam wasn’t at her desk. She got ready to leave but when she heard Ridge and Steffy speaking she was curious.

“Thank you for the offer but I will decline. I may not be broadcasting it, but I am not some spinster at home waiting around. I’ve been going on dates myself Steffy.” To say Steffy was shocked was an understatement but her father did have a tendency of keeping things to himself until he had to say something.

She just laughs at his remark while Donna backs up slowly so neither of them can see that she heard them.

Donna can’t believe Ridge is dating… well she can definitely believe it. It’s been some time since he and Brooke divorced, and he separated from her before that, but she thought her sister and Ridge would get back together.

The back and forth of Brooke and Ridge has been well-documented and she thought eventually they would make their way back to each other. The only person she thought that could take Ridge away and keep him away was Taylor. But she thinks to herself in a way Taylor has. It’s her kids that can’t stand her sister. Thomas has been nicer to her because of Hope but she knows he isn’t her biggest fan because of Stephanie. He has thawed to her a little bit because she’s been showing support for Hope and her feelings and watching Beth from time to time.

But Ridge is serious about moving on and dating. To Donna he said it so nonchalant that she doesn’t think it’s a white lie to keep Steffy from setting him up.

As much as she hasn’t been around to see Brooke… she’s still her sister and wants to warn her that maybe she should move on to instead of waiting and hoping for Ridge to just change his mind.

She doesn’t want her sister to be stuck in the past and hopefully this news can’t be the wake-up call to her sister to change her life.

Donna will just take her lunch break now and come back to get those minutes from Donna. She texts Brooke to let her know that they need to have a little chat. When she gets to her sister’s house Brooke looks so happy to see her and Donna is a little happy to see her sister.

She hates to admit it what she did to Hope was wrong, but the ties of Brooke are hard to break, and she wants her sister to get better and that won’t happen if everyone alienates her.

“It was a pleasant surprise to see your text. I missed you Donna…” Brooke pats a seat on the sofa in a gesture to her sister.

“I missed you too Brooke, I’m afraid I can’t stay too long, I’m at work but on a lunch break but I had to tell you something.”

“Well what is it?” Brooke feels her sister’s seriousness and is a little concerned.

“Well I had needed to get some minutes from Donna, but she was gone probably for her lunch but as I was leaving, I heard Steffy and Ridge speaking—”

“Ridge, oh my god how did he look? He doesn’t answer my calls or texts. I just need to see him and get us back on track Donna!”

“Well that’s going to be a little hard. I heard Steffy speaking to him encouraging him to go on some dates…”

“Of course she would! She can’t stand it that I make him happy! Her or Thomas and it’s just annoying because we’d still be together if it wasn’t for his damn kids always blaming me for something.”

“Well he told her that he appreciated it, but he didn’t need any help because he was already dating.” Donna just feels like she dropped a bomb on her sister.

Brooke looks understandably upset because Ridge is her ex-husband and for Brooke, he’s the love of her life. It hurts to be given news like that, but her sister needs the band-aid to be ripped.

“I can’t believe it maybe he was just telling Steffy that so she could get off his back.”

“Brooke, honey I don’t think so he said it so casually and I didn’t feel like a lie. Plus Ridge could have just said hey I’m fine but I’m not looking to date right now and Steffy would have left it alone, but he didn’t say that. I’m sorry Brooke I really am but I have to get back to work but call me later… we can talk about it more.”

When Brooke hears the door click and her sister is gone, she screams at the top of her lungs because how could Ridge give up on them… on her? She just picks up the water pitcher and throws it against the wall. She has lost her daughter and her husband and for what? She thinks to herself why does she have to be the one that loses.


	86. Chapter 86

Steffy is happy Thomas is back in town. She hasn’t seen her brother in sometime and they need to talk. Ever since she had that conversation with their father she has been so curious about how and when did Ridge think to start dating.

She can’t remember the last time she had lunch with her brother and it was just themselves. She misses that time and wants it back. They are close again and she missed having her best friend here. No one understands her the way Thomas does. In a way that’s uniquely them. It was always Thomas that she and Phoebe went to.

With Thomas’s business taking off it seems like he is always on a flight somewhere. And Steffy is proud of her brother for forging his own path. It’s made their relationship stronger in a way. Being top dog at Forrester was something they had both wanted and caused a lot of friction that was under the surface for a long time.

She starts to smile when she sees her brother’s car parking. He looks nice and tan as he starts barreling towards her. When she hugs him it feels like it has been months since she’s down this.

“I missed you too sis…” It’s such a beautiful day to be out for Thomas. He hasn’t gotten to enjoy the weather much since he has been in and out of LA so much lately. It’s nice for him to slow down and settle back into his day to day life.

“I know I was going to see you less, but I feel like I hardly see you anymore…” She knows she sounds a little whiny which she should is too old to be doing but she doesn’t care.

“I know every time I’ve been by to pick up Douglas it was Jay I saw.” He’s been missing his sister too even though they do text a lot it’s not the same as this.

“Yeah Douglas is always talking about the things you do. He loves the aquarium, but he loves that it’s your thing together.”

“Yeah it’s pretty special for me too. It’s like it’s our place… even though somebody tried to take him to Disneyland without consulting me!” Steffy just scoffs at her brother because technically he is correct but there’s more to the story.

“So you still in your feelings about that… I’m sorry Thomas I am. It was just an idea because I kind of got crazy with AmTrak, in the end it was you who went with him. You didn’t even bring me the rainbow lollipop like I asked so I guess we’re even!” No matter how old they get Thomas still finds himself baffled by how petulant his sister can be…

“Yeah yeah yeah! Anyways I know you didn’t just want to have lunch because of the alleged lollipop I owe you.”

“I just wanted to have lunch with my big brother who I love so dearly…” Steffy doesn’t understand how her brother can start rolling his eyes before she finished her sentence.

Thomas definitely knows something is up because she is laying it on too thick. It’s almost like she isn’t even trying but then again she probably doesn’t want to… “Spill it Steffy…” He didn’t even order anything yet and his sister is ready to give him a lot more info then he needs to know about.

“Dad is dating!” She starts shrieking and her brother wonders how early is early for day drinking…

“And? Since you are shrieking and not throwing things I am guessing it’s not Brooke….”

“Well no it isn’t Brooke which is a mini blessing in itself but he’s dating and he didn’t even tell us. Wait… did he tell you and not me?” She starts scrutinizing her brother and his lack of surprise.

“No, he didn’t tell me that he was dating and he shouldn’t have to unless he wants too. Steffy he can do whatever he wants to do. We can do the commentary in private obviously but let’s not pressure him about anything…” Thomas wants to give their dad some peace and not the third degree but who is he kidding with a sister like his that would be next to impossible.

“I’m not pressuring him! I am just letting him know that he can come to us and talk about it… you know I just want him to be happy and if he needs a nudge then we can give it to him.” They always look at each other in the eye. It’s something their mother always made them do so she could sniff out the lies. The fact that his sister is avoiding eye contact makes him think that she is up to something.

“Steffy please don’t tell me you had some account with eHarmony or something…” He really can believe his sister would do something like that which would be incredibly stupid and their dad would kill her.

“Don’t be silly Thomas! I made him a bumble account… I wasn’t going to pay for something he might not use…”

“Steffy delete the damn account now. You know there’s matchmakers that do this for a living right where dad has better anonymity. You freaking know better than that!” All of a sudden Thomas is very hungry and bites into his sandwich with aggression.

“Hey, I was creative with the signup but yeah I will delete it. It’s just with mom dating it got me thinking about dad you know… I don’t want him to feel alone.” Thomas softens at his sister when she explains herself more.

“I understand the urge of wanting dad to not be alone but we shouldn’t do anything just because that’s what mom is doing. We don’t want to push him in anyway because who knows if we do that and it has the unintended effect of sending him right back to Brooke. Besides dad does not need anyone’s help getting a date.” Thomas is right after all if there’s anyone in the world that doesn’t need help with a date it would be Ridge Forrester.

“Yeah I guess you are right the last thing I want him to do is thinking going back to Brooke is an answer. I just like the fact that mom is having this great life filled with trips, and dates and all dad is doing is working…” There should be a balance she is busy too but she is juggling her family, work and social life.

“Well maybe if his co-CEO didn’t want to take over the world like Drakken from Kim Possible then maybe he could get out more…” She can’t believe Thomas she throws a fry at him for his slick comment.

“As fucking if… If I was anyone from Kim Possible I would be Shego. She’s the baddest bitch out of them all!”

“I do concede you really would be Shego… Ugh I am pretty sure I just gave you the best Halloween costume idea…”

“Yes you really did… you know we should dress up as Team Go!”

“Who would be who in this whole equation?”

“That’s logistics we can figure out later! All I know is that I am Shego ooh and Sally has to be Kim! The rest can sort itself out later…”

The two siblings just keep catching up with each other over their lobster rolls and as a car drives by getting ready to drop off its passengers one of them sees the pair of siblings and decide not to get out of the car.

“My goodness Ridge! They are here! Oh my baby Thomas is here and I can’t go to him because I’m here with you… You promised me a lobster roll and looks like I won’t be getting any…” If Taylor could breathe fire than Ridge would be incinerated right now.

“Okay, let’s just make an adventure out of this. I am sorry you won’t get to see Thomas but just text him now and say you miss him and you would love to see him when he’s back from his trip… In the meanwhile I say how about we still have lobster rolls but we go to the Santa Monica pier?” Ridge can handle an upset Taylor… there’s plenty of places with great lobster rolls in the county and he can take his wife anywhere because he has nothing but time.

He kisses her and he can feel her smile and sigh and he knows that he said the right thing.

“It would be nice to visit the pier. There’s nothing like smelling sea salt in the air with you by my side…” Ridge starts the car with the biggest smirk on his face remembering their time on St. Thomas. I was where their passion created Thomas.

“I would take you anywhere you like Doc… you know maybe we could take a vacation soon. Not just a getaway. It was nice to be together in San Francisco with you but you had the Berkley thing for work and I had the Fashion tech thing. I want to just have time for us that no one can interrupt.” Their getaway was a long weekend but Ridge wants a real vacation with no work commitments.

“I would love for that too but how would we be able to make that happen and have the kids be none the wiser at their parents being gone at the same time?”

“Well how about we brainstorm over some lobster rolls and dessert. I’d like to think we are pretty smart I’m sure we can outfox our kids who seem to have no clue about us. I’m due for a vacation anyways and you always have some engagement that you can tell the kids about…”

“So you are telling me you want me to boldface lie to our children?” Taylor just laughs at the notion that lying to their kids will do anything.

“Well it’s not a lie per se, you would be otherwise engaged with me darling.” He might as well be the devil with how he’s looking at her. Taylor knows she can’t help it when she knows Ridge is up to no good makes her feel like this trip is going to be just about the best time she’s had in a while.


	87. Chapter 87

Steffy’s POV

I am almost finished for the day! I can’t wait to get home tonight because it’s game night and I love me some game night. I can hear Pam’s voice through the intercom telling me I have a visitor.

I have the biggest urge to roll my eyes, but I realize if they are making it past Aunt Pam then they I should probably deal with them. I was just so close to getting out and not turning back.

“Send them in…” Hopefully they will be quick.

When the door opens, I’m surprised but thrilled to see dad. I can delay leaving for a little bit now that now that I know it’s dad.

“Hi dad, how are you?!” It’s been a busy week and I haven’t gotten to see dad much in person because I’ve been helping with the relaunch of Spectra a lot this week. FaceTime is an okay substitute but there’s nothing like being able to see my dad in person.

“I’m doing well sweetheart… I wanted to let you know I’m taking some time off to recharge. It’s been a while since I took a vacation and I thought since it’s the slowest time I could use it to rewind and let inspiration come to me.” I honestly can’t remember the last time dad took a vacation. It’s really nice that he wants to take some time for himself.

“Yeah dad I think that’s a great idea. I know I have been so gung ho about adding so many new avenues to the company and you have been so amazing with it. You deserve to have some time for yourself. Have you thought of any place you might want to go?” I’m not trying to be nosy and see if he is taking any one of his dates on his trip. Thomas told me to drop it so I will.

“Probably somewhere with some sand and sun. I haven’t narrowed it down yet but I know I’m not going to some ski lodge…”

“I remember how much you just hate the cold.” It’s so funny that my grandparents come from one of the coldest places in America in the winter but had a son who abhors it. I like it when it gets balmy. I love jackets and gloves.

“I’ll deal with it if I have to but it’s just not my first choice. Anyways I’ll let you get out of here. I know it’s game night so I knew its on your agenda to destroy all of your competition to start off your weekend right.” Dad knows me too well because that’s exactly what I want to do.

I hug him goodbye and I really hope he takes the time to unwind. He has deserved this vacation.

I know that Aunt Pam wants to get out of here and go to the bakery so I really need to go so I can drop her off.

When I get home the smell in the air is delicious and I’m so happy I don’t have to make anything because I just want to relax and not want to deal with having to make food for everyone coming tonight.

“Hey Junior, you know I really think I have a shot of winning tonight.” This is the greeting I get from Jay before he kisses me. The kiss makes my already tired legs go weak. It’s annoying how much I can miss him when I’m at work.

“You don’t know how cute it is when you have hope Babyjay…” I hold my hand to the back of his neck to steady myself. “…I’m just going to have so much fun when I crush you my love…” My only real competition is Thomas so its cute that Jay thinks he can hang with me.

“Oh you misunderstand _Junebug_ regardless of what happens tonight I promise you I will be a winner…” I might have deserved that Junebug… “Only person that calls me that is my mother and I will tell on you if you keep it up…” Is he really going to tell on me? What a mama’s boy!

“But Jay shouldn’t I get some special access or something. You’re always calling me your baby mama!” I should have some rights to the nickname in my opinion.

“That’s something you need to discuss with my mom so be ready to give a thorough argument to a lawyer…” He just walked away like he had a mic drop and I really want to flip the bird but I can see Kelly coming to me.

“Mommy is bug!” And I officially hate Jay I really do! His laughter can be heard literally across the room. I try not to pay attention as I hug my beautiful girl. “Daddy da baby?” oh my goodness she’s just the cutest thing.

Jay turns back and swoops her before I can and he has a frown.

“Daddy is not the baby… Keke is the baby… you are Keke…” I swear Kelly is the biggest traitor in a house full of them. Just when I think she’s on my side its very clear when Jay bats his eyelashes and she just nods.

“Daddy ish daddy… Me ish baby, Mommy ish bug!” I’m done with all of them and this slander.

“That’s right baby! Mommy is bug!” He sticks his tongue out at me and I’m over them. I’m going to go take my shower and change into more comfortable stuff.

I can hear the chatter of everyone else but thankfully they are in the den because Thomas would definitely be calling me bug the rest of the night if he heard it. I don’t have the urge to roll my eyes all night.

The shower calms me and gets me ready and in the zone to really kick some ass. I don’t know what Jay ordered but it smelled so good that I can’t wait to have some food and fun.

After I finish getting myself ready to eat my dinner.

In the time it took me to decompress and get ready for dinner and game night Douglas has come home and I’m so happy to see my little munchkin.

It’s a ruckus of a dinner filled with laughter and jokes. If someone told my past self that I would be hosting Hope and Sally in my home I would have thought they were out of their mind. If they also told me that none of us were with a Spencer guy I would just laugh in their face but this is reality and the happiness that fills the room is palpable.

I’m happy that game night went exactly as I thought it would the only person that is remotely competition is Thomas. It’s so funny because when we were kids it was clear that mom was always going to be the winner and everyone else would be in the running for second place. We all had turns with second place and Thomas knows some of my strategy for some board games.

It was a tough game and I lost my traction than I wanted and I had just about everyone rooting against me except Douglas and Jay and it was all I needed because I was victorious. These fools should know better by now than to count me out but they always do.

After a couple more games we all decide to call it a night. Thomas gets Douglas ready to go to his place for the weekend which I am happy for.

I know Thomas has to leave again on Monday… it’s been really admirable for him to always ensure that no matter what job he is working on that he is here each weekend for Douglas.

“Keke’s down for the night… well most likely she is.” It’s not right that he’s walking around shirtless and getting me excited.

“Yeah, one can hope. I would hate to be disturbed… you know what you do to me when you walkin’ around lookin’ like a snack…”

“Oh is that’s what I’m doing? I feel like you’re using me for my body Ms. Forrester…” God he’s so silly as he crawls towards me in the bed.

“I’m sorry I just can’t help it but I like to think you’re doing it on purpose. Getting me hot and bothered… are you gonna leave me helpless and horny?” I don’t wait for him to tease because I really don’t want that right now.

I open my legs and I can hear the intake of his breath when he sees I’m not wearing any underwear underneath my slip.

I lick my fingers and slip them in and fuck I’m so wet from thinking about what I’m in for tonight. He doesn’t move my hand away to slip in his. He tells me to close my eyes and I feel him giving me these feather light kisses on my neck and then he starts to move lower. As soon as I try to open my eyes, I can feel him gently bite my nipple.

“Keep them closed babe… I want you to feel…” When I hear his words my gut clenches wondering what he’s up to.

I feel him lick a trail from pelvis to my belly button and I never knew how turned on I could get from Jay dipping his tongue into my belly button. Between that and me fingering myself I have my first orgasm of the night and it makes shiver like I have the chills.

“One…” Not even Jay being smug can take away my euphoria.

“You are such a cocky fuck…” He’s laughing and he’s just too charming because it makes me laugh too.

“Yeah and you’re going to be full of it…”

“Oh God! Jay… baby…” I can feel him slipping in ad I know he’s torturing me on purpose. I don’t think I ever drooled having sex until I started having sex with Jay.

“Fuck you’re so perfect… fuck!” It’s nice to know that I make him feel the same way he does to me.

I change positions so he can fuck me doggy and I give as good as I get. When he pulls my hair and my back just arches with no effort it’s like I can feel him fucking every part of me.

“Jay rub my clit…do that again!” It always makes me wonder how he can make me feel like I’m drowning “…god dammit fuck me harder Jay… again, do it again… fuuuck baby I’m gonna cum…” I start screaming and I’m drooling into a pillow as my climax makes me feel like I’m having nirvana. I can hear Jay’s grunts but they sound so far away.

As I start coming back to myself I turn and look at Jay who does not look happy with me. I can definitely feel his cum in me so I don’t know why the long face.

“You woke Kelly up with your screaming… it’s your turn…” When I do focus I can hear and see Kelly is up and is probably upset at being woken up.

“But I can’t feel my legs and if you’re not up to the job of baby daddy I’m sure I can go to the depot and get another…” I’m trying to recover from what he just put down… when he smiles I know he is going to do what I ask

“God you’re so annoying and I’m weak! Fine but you owe me…” I roll my eyes at the back of his head. “Stop rolling your eyes Junior!”

I can’t believe the sex was so good I woke up Kelly. I feel a little bad until I look at the baby monitor and see despite her tiredness she is so happy to see Jay.


	88. Chapter 88

Ridge couldn’t think about anything except his vacation. He’s going back to the place it all started. It wasn’t the first place he ever met Doc. St. Thomas was the place they had cemented the foundation to their love.

When Taylor had left even just for a temporary time, he felt like he was losing his mind. It was the first time he knew that he was in love with her. She was tough and nails but also as gentle. He screwed them up more times than he could count and project it on her. He wasted nearly a lifetime and hurt his wife in every conceivable way.

She offered him friendship when we didn’t deserve it and he knows he took advantage of that friendship numerous times. He is cognizant enough to recognize that he doesn’t deserve his wife. He never has and his actions proves that she should have never forgiven him. His inability to make a choice wrecked their family and he kept wrecking it.

He used to hate how his mother’s words used to hit so deeply because she was right. Ridge had to take time and look at his choices. He did what his father did endlessly… emotionally torment a woman who has always stood by him. He didn’t want a health crisis to be drives his reunion back to Taylor. He wants to love in the here and now and be happy with her. Hold her, love her… fight with her. 

He hates to compare the two women because they are really like night and day but it’s what really opened his eyes and he knows in his heart it’s the last decision he would ever make. The way his kids feel about Brooke is not the way RJ feels about Taylor. How could he love a woman that alienates him from his children? It’s not the reason he loves Doc, but it helps to know that the children would support them.

It’s just how does he prove that he is worthy of his wife? He has the time to think about being on the Forrester Jet going back to their place.

Taylor said she would meet him there because she did have some commitments. When he got to the resort, he can’t believe his eyes.

It could be a lifetime, but he sees the man who helped him find Taylor on the island the first time around.

“Wow I thought it was a typo, but it is true. Today is the day that time stands still…” Ridge shakes the hand of the man partially responsible for helping find the love of his life.

“It is great to see you again, but I don’t know about time standing still. The grey and my children tell me otherwise…” Ridge chats up with the man learning that he is now the General Manager of the whole resort and Ridge can’t help be proud and happy for him.

“You know your sapphire ended up checking in before you did. But of course I thought to myself it would happen this way. She comes first and you come next.” They laugh together and Ridge asks the man how’s his family and he’s happy to learn that he has a son Steffy’s age and he’s a doctor in Florida.

It’s like running into an old friend and just having so much to say that he tells his staff he will personally walk Mr. Forrester to his room and the walk is filled with laughter and jokes. He ribs Ridge on pretending to drown in order to be saved by his sapphire.

“You let me know if you need anything Mr. Forrester!”

“Considering how vital you were in helping me with my wife… Bobby, I can only surmise that you at least call me Ridge…”

“Of course Ridge. I’ll be seeing you!” Bobby makes his way back while Ridge opens the door and he sees Taylor enjoying what seems to be guava juice on the terrace of their suite.

When she turns it freezes Ridge in place. He catches his breath and leaves his luggage behind to go to his wife.

“I was starting to wonder when you would arrive…”

“I was just catching up with Bobby… he manages the whole place now can you believe?”

“Yes, he’s past helping strange men pretend to need CPR…”

“In his defense… I was just a lovesick puppy ready to do anything for you…”

“And look at you know old yeller…”

“It took me some time and a whole lot of patience from you but we’re here again…” The nostalgia hits them both and Taylor feels swept up like she was 30 plus years ago and kisses this man she never thought she would have again.

She would be fool to believe every moment would be as easy as this. She thinks to the quote it’s better to have love and lost than to never have loved at all. In her heart she it is best to have found this lost love and to really live this time.

“I forgot how much I loved Guava juice…” He missed his wife. Since they had gotten back together, they had only spent two nights apart.

Ridge forgot the feverish feeling he would get when Taylor wasn’t near. He had volunteered to do the fashion tech conference in San Francisco because he knew he and Taylor could make a trip of it since she was at Berkeley at the same time.

“You don’t like Guava juice Ridge you never have…” Taylor is just over Ridge and his charming self… He should know he doesn’t have to play pretend after all these years.

“I do like the taste of Guava juice when it’s on you…” He kisses her again and they both feel the magic in the air pull them in.

“So smooth Mr. Forrester but that doesn’t impress me much…” He can’t help but love the Shania Twain quote and Taylor walking away to boot. She doesn’t go far though she picks up a paper and comes back to sit with Ridge on the terrace.

“What’s on the agenda Doc?” He knows she will want to do a million and one things while they are here. He had promised her fun when they got here so he will do just about anything that doesn’t involve jumping out of planes.

“I thought maybe we could go snorkeling maybe not today… maybe we should ask Bobby what he likes to do for fun around here…” Ridge thinks that a wonderful idea. The first time around was great, but it would be nice to see what people from here actually do for fun.

“I think that’s a great idea. Did you know his son is a doctor in Florida? Bobby’s son is the same age as Steffy…”

“Oh man that’s wonderful to hear… I should congratulate him the next time I see him.”

“Why don’t you say we have dinner at Sudi’s tonight?”

“I think that’s a great idea. I’ve been waiting for you to come all day so I could eat there with you and feel no guilt…”

“You have better will power than me…” He kisses his wife one more time before he starts to get ready for dinner.

It was a long flight on the Forrester Jet and the hot shower was very welcome.

When he got out and got dressed, he could see Taylor with her blue dress that just made her eyes sparkle. He couldn’t help but get lost in them.

“I have some good news and some bad news… Good news it is that Bobby set up our reservation but bad news is I need to hop on a call with a colleague but it shouldn’t take that long but I will be a little late to dinner…” Taylor knows that they weren’t supposed to bring work with them but her colleague said he would reach out if it was important.

“There’s no rest for the good doctor. I guess I’ll just have to enjoy the live band without you until you can make your fashionable arrival…” He knows that her work is very important to her and he would never get upset because she is busy. He knew what he signed up for. Loving Taylor you know that you have to be able to handle the unpredictability of her schedule.

After he gives her a few more kisses he decides to wear a dress shirt that matches as close as he can get to his wife. She just laughs at him but he kind of likes the idea of the color matching with her.

He makes his way to the lobby and chats with Bobby some more until his work duties take him away. Ridge just tells him he will see him later because he has a hot date.

As he strolls to Sudi’s he can relive the memories with each step he takes. He walks up to the restaurant and sees the hostess and he just can’t wait to dig into the food again.

“Hello welcome to Sudi’s how may I help you?”

“Hello, how are you?” She looks a little confused, but it is happily surprised the man is polite to her.

“I’m doing well sir and how about you?” There’s another woman who falls for the charm of Ridge Forrester.

“I’m great thank you for asking. I’ll be doing even better when I can eat here again. Some of the best food I’ve ever had in my entire life has been in this restaurant.

“I’m glad to hear that sir. Glad to here we have fans far and wide. Did you have a reservation?”

“Oh yes it should be under Forrester party of 2. My wife is running a little late though.”

“Oh that’s no problem sir… would you like a seat at the bar while you wait or your table?”

“I’ll just sit at the table… she shouldn’t be too long.”

“Very well then… let me escort you to your table sir…” Ridge can’t believe how long since it’s been since he has eaten here.

He loves when it’s nighttime here so he can enjoy the house band. The jazz they play is lively but calming at the same time.

“Hi, welcome to Sudi’s how may I help you?”

“Hi, I think I see my husband right there…” The hostess remembered the man said his wife would be coming soon.

“Oh yes right this way Mrs. Forrester…” 

“Hello, Ridge…”


	89. Chapter 89

Brooke knew if she really wanted to get Ridge back that she would have to seek out Eric for some help. He’s always been an important ally for her, and Ridge and she really needs his help now.

Eric had been delighted to hear from Brooke… he did think she was in a bit of a spiral lately and wanted to help her. He found it so saddening to hear what Brooke has been doing lately. Her misguided attempt to break up Hope and Thomas… the collapse of her marriage to his son.

Her slapping Hope was really chilling for him and he did not like it one bit. He thought her reaching out for lunch could be a great time for him to talk to her and help her out of this funk she has been having.

At the end of the day she is the mother of two of his children and he wants what’s best for her and he just hopes he can somehow get through to her.

Quinn decided to make herself scarce because although she does love her husband, she has no desire to pretend she likes Brooke not even for something as short as a lunch. She decides to have lunch with Wyatt while her husband has lunch with Brooke.

“Hello Eric, I’m so happy to see you! I have been meaning to catch up, but time just keeps speeding on me and I lose track…” Brooke is happy to see Eric… he has been a constant support for her relationship with Ridge so she needs that support right now.

“That’s quite all right Brooke, I do have to say I am glad you called. I know these past months have been very difficult for you, but I know you will pull through…” Brooke loves that Eric is so thoughtful for his words. It feels so good to her to hear that from someone instead of the constant criticism from just about everyone in her life.

“Eric, you don’t know what it means to hear you say that… It’s just been so difficult my life has been so drama-filled for so long. My divorce with Ridge just feels surreal. I thought everything was going to be okay… you know that everything would blow over and we would be back together again…”

“Well Brooke he had to do what was right for him and his children. Maybe you should use this time to getaway and take some time… Ridge told me he was taking some time for himself in St. Thomas. Maybe you should go to take a trip somewhere you can reflect…” He hates to see Brooke hurting but she needs to accept reality and try and start making amends… “Maybe try and meet Hope in the middle and try to salvage your relationship. I think you might actually have a chance with her…”

He didn’t mean to sound harsh at all, but she knows the unspoken words are about how it’s too late with Bridget, but it doesn’t have to be too late with Hope.

“Eric, I don’t know how to accept any kind of relationship Hope could have with Thomas let alone a romantic one.” This is the closest to diplomatic that Brooke can be considering she hates Thomas for stealing her daughter and the demise of her relationship with Ridge.

“Whether you like it or not Brooke, my grandson is going nowhere and if you want any kind of relationship with Hope its pretty much a nonnegotiable that he is included. They are married Brooke and the sooner you accept the better off you will be.” He really doesn’t understand how she could let herself lose another child when she doesn’t have to.

Her relationship with Bridget deteriorated because of the constant betrayals she left at her daughter’s door. He used to think to himself how she could be so callous? She would rather ask for forgiveness then to avoid it in the first place. His baby girl he wasted so many tears on Brooke. He thought Brooke wouldn’t do that again yet here she is expecting forgiveness with another daughter.

They both hear the front door open, but he didn’t expect Quinn to be back yet. He doubted she was even left the restaurant. It’s more than one voice… all laughing and soon as the realization comes to Eric its too late to do anything…

“Daddy! Come out come out wherever you are?!” He could hear Kristen’s voice but it’s like a slow-moving crash. As soon as his daughters make it into the kitchen none of them are happy anymore.

“What’s she doing here?” Felicia had few words for Brooke, but she would never say them in front of Eric.

Even though they are all adults Felicia and Kristen can’t help themselves when they physically shield Bridget from Brooke.

“We were just having lunch. Bridget, I didn’t know you were in town… It’s nice to see you darling…” Brooke is clueless on what to say because what do you say to your estranged daughter after years of not speaking.

Bridget is thankful for her sisters wanting to protect her, but she can deal with her mother…

“I’m fine… why are you bothering our father? He can’t fix your latest dust up with Ridge.” Bridget is over her mother, but she won’t allow her mother to try and use her father as a buffer to get to Ridge.

“If you must know I was just catching up with an old friend… it’s been a hectic couple of months…” Brooke doesn't feel it's right that Bridget has these pitbulls ready to rip her to shreds.

“Yeah of your own doing… Face it Brooke… whatever it is you think you are getting here it’s a joke because my brother is done with you…” In the past she used to think it was inevitable that the two would end up back together, but Ridge didn’t sound despondent or sad the last time Felicia spoke with him. He definitely didn’t sound like someone who was heading back for a reunion with Brooke.

“Nice to see you too Felicia…”

“Dad, we came here to surprise you, but we won’t stay if she is here. You have to choose us or her…” Bridget’s temper is flaring. She has moved on from everything her mother put her through, but it just makes her so upset that even now she still is playing God with people’s lives. She is happy that she left all that behind.

Brooke scoffs that these grown women are acting so childish. Its either her or them… its ridiculous. Eric should put his foot down and tell them they cannot just speak to her like that.

“Brooke, I think it’s best you go. I hope you can take this time to reflect and grow…” She really can’t believe Eric is kicking her out right now. She isn’t leaving empty handed though. Eric said that Ridge is in St. Thomas and she could surprise him and show him that she hasn’t given up on them.

She just grabs her things and goes… she turns hoping that Bridget would try and take a look at her, but Bridget only pays attention to her sisters and father.

Brooke thinks to herself she can think about that later. She charters a flight to St. Thomas and thinks it could be romantic to be on a tropical island with Ridge and have no cares in the world.

They could use the time to forget about the problems back home and just focus on them and let things work themselves out.

After they watched Brooke make her escape all of Eric’s daughters look at him like he has some explaining to do. He hates being caught in the middle, but he just wants his family to get along.

“Dad why did she really come here?” Bridget is concerned because she knows her mother is up to something. She never cares about getting her father involved in her schemes even when he doesn’t know anything about him. He’s nice but naïve to these things in the name of keeping peace. But she knows better than anyone there’s no such thing as peace when Brooke Logan is in your life.

“She wanted to catch up, but I suspect she wanted some help with Ridge. I didn’t offer to speak to him or anything like that. I told her that she should take some time and getaway and think about what she has done recently and try to make amends. Sweetheart I just didn’t want another woman to lose her mother.” Eric had tried his hardest to get Bridget to forgive Brooke, but he stopped because he had to do what was best for his daughter not Brooke. His daughter had been hurt with lies and betrayals, he woke up one day realizing he couldn’t stare into his beautiful child’s eyes and tell her she needed to forgive and move on.

“Dad, I don’t need Brooke… I had the mother I needed and even if she isn’t here anymore Stephanie was there when I needed her most and she still is because anytime I look at Fifi or Kris I can see her…” They all get silent at the mention of Stephanie. She could be overbearing, nosy and loud but she was theirs and she protected her cubs at any and every cost.

Eric’s angels had surprised him with another visit and even though it had the hiccup of them seeing Brooke it didn’t matter. He had been thrilled with seeing his girls again. The more frequent visits had done wonders for his melancholy.

He even convinced them to take a selfie so he could put it on his Instagram. Sometimes the girls think to themselves they might have created a monster. The girls tell him they are taking him out for a real lunch to get him out the house and really enjoy the sunny day outside.

While Eric was being spoiled by his daughters… Brooke had made sure to charter a plane to St. Thomas.

She has the strongest hunch that Ridge would be staying at Sapphire Beach because he has been here before. Even though this is the place he ran off to find Taylor he has come here over the years to be alone and gather himself and get inspiration.

She had now been here for a day and a half now and was almost ready to give up that Ridge was staying here until she saw him come in. She had been sitting in the lobby but all the way in the corner with a headscarf and sunglasses on. She saw him check in and speak with the man for so long as if they had been such old friends.

Now that she knew that Ridge was here, she decided since she didn’t know what room he was staying in it would be the best case to stay in the lobby and wait for him and see if he ventures out for dinner. It would be a bust if he didn’t end up leaving but Ridge is a personable guy who likes to get out. Unless he went to sleep, he would most likely go out for dinner.

Brooke gets so excited when she spots him and stays a comfortable distance, but she follows him to this restaurant.

“Hi welcome to Sudi’s how may I help you?” She doesn’t have time for pleasantries when Ridge is so close

“Hi, I think I see my husband right there…” The hostess remembered the man said his wife would be coming soon.

“Oh yes right this way Mrs. Forrester…” She can feel her excitement bubbling over with each passing step.

“Hello Ridge…” To say Ridge is surprised is an understatement but Brooke is ready to get her husband back and being in a romantic place will help her do that.


	90. Chapter 90

Ridge feels like he is in the twilight zone because he swears that it is Brooke in front of him.

“Brooke?” He’s so confused on how she could be here right now.

“Yes Ridge… it’s me. I needed to see you and get back something we lost…” She needs her husband to see that she didn’t give up on them. He just needs to take a chance on her, and they can finally fulfill their destiny and not let anyone get in their way.

“Brooke why are you here? How did you even know I was here?” Ridge hates losing his temper but even more he hates losing his temper in public.

“Well I wanted to fight for us. I’m not giving up on us and I don’t think you should either. We need to fight for our love Ridge...”

“Brooke, I don’t want or need your love… We are divorced and I wish you the best, but you need to move on because I have…” She feels like cold water has been thrown on her face when Ridge tells her to move on.

“Ridge how can you just turn your back on how good we are for each other? We have been through so much surely we can get past this…” He’s resistant but she knows she can break down his walls… she has done it before, and she thinks she can do it again.

The hostess had already gone back to her post when she sees this lady in a beautiful blue dress waiting to be seated.

“Hi welcome to Sudi’s how may I help you?”

“How are you Ms. Shelly?” The hostess wonders how the woman knew her name but then she remembered that she has a nametag and this lady has a way of wringing out smiles from people she feels like she can’t help it.

“I’m doing well ma’am how about yourself?”

“I’m doing well. I am meeting my husband for dinner. We had a reservation it could be under Ridge or Forrester party of 2…” Ms. Shelly’s smile breaks when the nice lady in the blue dress says her husband is the man she helped previously because she had escorted another woman to his table. She didn’t sign up to deal with any mistresses, but she doesn’t know what to do right now.

“Oh ma’am… I don’t know what to say because it’s not my place but there’s was another woman who came in claiming to be his wife…” Taylor can see this woman is mortified at the prospect of all of this and she just takes a look inside and sees blonde hair and she surmises it could only be Brooke.

She can only see a little bit of her husband, but he looks upset and she finds herself getting upset because how the hell did Brooke know they were here.

“Ms. Shelly you don’t worry about a thing. I’m going to enjoy my dinner with my husband, but could you please get a security guard to help escort that woman. She is stalking my husband…”

“Certainly I can ma’am…” While Ms. Shelly calls for security Taylor marches deeper into the restaurant and just roll her eyes when she hears Brooke making up excuses and she is tired of it.

“Brooke, what are you doing here?!” She’s outraged how Brooke could follow them and try to ambush Ridge.

“Taylor, what are you doing here?!” Brooke feels like she just might have a stroke at the sight of Taylor.

“I believe I asked you that first Brooke. You are not going to ruin my time here…”

“I am here to get my husband back… your son has a way of ruining things. Of course it would be your crazy son to try and ruin my life…” Taylor really does not like fighting but she is not going to allow this woman to disparage Thomas.

“Excuse yourself my son didn’t ruin your life you did a great job all by yourself. I don’t know or care why you are here, but you don’t get to come here and disparage my son. Just in case I didn’t make it absolutely clear before we are done. Move on with your life because I certainly have…” Ridge became incessant when Brooke called his son crazy. Thomas may have done things he isn’t proud of, but he won’t allow Brooke to demonize his son’s PTSD.

“The hostess said you were expecting your wife… you were waiting for Taylor to come weren’t you…” Brooke is seething when she finally comes to the realization of what everything meant. She hadn’t paid attention to everything because she was so distracted by Ridge

“No one ever accused you of being dumb, did they?” Taylor rolls her eyes and unfolds her tablecloth and places it on her lap. She came here for a dinner and a dinner is what she will have. She won’t allow Brooke to ruin the place that many memories of Ridge come to mind.

“Ma’am we are going to have to ask you to leave… you are bothering our patrons…” Ms. Shelly had brought some security with her to escort Brooke out and Taylor feels so relieved and she thanks the hostess for her help. She really cannot believe that Brooke was here.

“I’m sorry Doc, I had only told my father in passing and she had to have found this out from him…” While Ridge is furious that Eric could do this Taylor isn’t…

“Honey, he probably didn’t even know that he was helping her track you down. You know he’s always just trying to keep the peace. She can’t ruin this place for us…” She sticks out her hand out for a dance while they wait for the server to come. After the scene that just occurred, she should have felt embarrassed, but she didn’t.

They did nothing and she will do what she came here to do. Have a good time and good food with her husband. The rest of their night is filled with music, seafood and some great drinks.

“I had a great time tonight Doc…” Ridge slips his hand into hers and they just walk back to their room not letting the distraction from earlier get in the way of them having a great time while they are here.

When they get back home… the kisses grew more fervent and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. The day apart had made Ridge really amorous and Taylor reaped the reward. She thinks to herself maybe she should take some more out of town work if Ridge keeps this up.

Neither of them are particularly tired they decide to watch some tv and relax when one of the phones goes off and its Ridge’s. He picks it up and just hopes the kids are okay when he sees it’s from Kristen.

_Hey, forgot to mention that we came to LA to surprise dad yesterday and saw him having lunch with Brooke. Just keep your guard up I think dad accidentally gave her some info. Don’t be mad at him please he was just trying to tell her she needed to get away and come back and make amends. -Kris_

“Is everything okay?” Ridge’s silence makes Taylor worry that it could be something serious.

“Kristen was warning me that our father might have unknowingly told Brooke where I was. Suffice to say she is right…” Both of them start laughing because they have already dealt with it. Ridge just replies to his sister thanking her for the heads up. There’s no need for him to make their dad feel bad because he knows how Brooke operates. She can pretend that things are innocuous when she is really trying to coax information out of people.

Eric was used when he was acting in good faith and that is something that makes his anger boil because why did his father have to dragged into it.

“But how did Kristen know? Is Eric too embarrassed to tell you? He should know you wouldn’t hold it against him…”

“No I don’t think that’s it. Kris, Felicia and Bridget have been visiting my dad more because they know it makes him really happy. Kris was telling me about it when I landed… Bridget was upset she was there, and they felt she was using dad for something and they don’t know how right they are.” Ridge was upset at seeing Brooke but he’s more upset when he has connected more dots.

“Goodness poor Bridget…” Taylor would always have a soft spot for Bridget. Before they found out she was Eric’s… she did have maternal instincts towards her even when she didn’t want too. Ridge made her love that girl and want to protect her.

Ridge knows for a brief time Bridget was the closest thing Taylor had to a child until they had Thomas.

“I’m sure she is fine Doc… you know it’s going to be a matter of time before everyone knows. The simple fact that its Brooke who found out first means she will be going on some rampage soon… looks like you won’t be getting that year of anonymity after all…” Taylor finds that she doesn’t care after listening to Ridge. At the end of the day she’s married to the man she wants to be married to and if Brooke wants to throw tantrums she can but it will be meaningless because Taylor Hamilton won’t be losing any more time to anyone least of all to Brooke Logan.


	91. Chapter 91

She had taken the first flight she could back to LA. To say she was furious would be an understatement.

When Donna told her that Ridge was dating, she thought it really didn’t matter because no one was a real threat to her getting back to Ridge. Him dating meant nothing… if she just saw him and talked to him that they could start to mend their relationship but that didn’t happen.

She charted private jet to find Ridge only to find out that not only was he there with Taylor of all people, not only that… they’re married. Taylor is the only person that could ever give her a run for her money. The others have been passing fancy, but Taylor has always been the person she was unsure about.

Taylor married him first… had his children first… she had done things with Ridge that she could never claim. It grinds her gears that Ridge could just marry Taylor when their love story was not done. Hurricane Thomas just blew himself back into town and has just wreaked havoc everywhere but it’s Taylor who came out of nowhere.

Brooke needed to see Eric right away because he must have known that they were together. Why couldn’t he just have told her instead of her making a fool of herself? The way Taylor just acted like she was nothing and got on with her night. Embarrassing her when she had security escort her out.

Ridge didn’t do anything to stop it. He just sat down with Taylor and they ordered something to eat like she had never been there.

She has to calm herself from being antsy. She couldn’t sleep at all when she got home from the airport. The image of Taylor and Ridge together was seared into her brain.

When she gets to Eric’s she feels a surge of energy run through her when she gets out of her car and marches up to the door.

When she knocks on the door it’s Eric who answers and she thinks to herself why couldn’t he just have been honest with her?

“Hello Brooke, I wasn’t expecting to see you today…” He lets her in, but he is confused by her appearance. He can’t have her stay long because Bridget is in the kitchen doing arts and crafts with her sisters, Steffy and Douglas.

“Eric, I don’t understand why you had to keep the truth from me!” To say he was confused would be an understatement because he truly has no clue what she is talking about.

“Brooke, I can honestly say I have no clue what you are talking about…”

“Oh really… you sat there acting like you had my best interests at heart but all you did was keep Ridge’s secrets!” He doesn’t appreciate Brooke getting loud with him especially when he has no clue what she is talking about.

Steffy could hear raised voices and she could make one out as Brooke’s and before any of her aunts had gotten up, she went to the living room to see what was up.

“Grandad… is everything okay here?” Steffy really wasn’t planning on seeing Brooke and especially not laying into her grandfather.

“Oh you must be so happy with yourself, aren’t you?!” Brooke shifts her anger to Steffy…

“Brooke, I have no clue what you are talking about, but you are not going to yell at me, and you certainly are not going to yell at my grandfather…” She really doesn’t understand Brooke’s anger and how she could direct any of it towards grandad because she certainly doesn’t deserve shit from him as far as Steffy is concerned.

“I will do what I please when I’m being lied too. Oh I know you must be gloating inside right now! You never wanted your father with me… I’m sure you had a party when the divorce was final but you Eric, I don’t understand how you could let it happen…”

“Excuse me! The demise of your marriage has nothing to do with me… Brooke I have tried to be a good friend to you—”

“Good friend! That’s the last thing you are…” Steffy doesn’t like how Brooke is so angry and close to her grandfather so she steps closer until Brooke just looks at her. It’s like Brooke could burn her if her eyes could shoot out heat…

Brooke just looks at Taylor’s lookalike daughter and her rage multiplies… “You are a conniving little bitch but you know that. I bet you just couldn’t wait until the ink was dry! You must be thrilled that your father is married to your insipid mother!” Before Steffy could react to what Brooke just said she can see Douglas walking towards Brooke and her first instincts is to pull him away but it’s like her mind isn’t working so fast anymore.

“Don’t talk to her like that! You said really bad words!” Douglas just marches up to Brooke with no fear in him ready to give her a piece of his mind.

Brooke is alarmed to see Douglas and if she knew she wouldn’t have cursed if she knew he was in the room.

“You’re right Douglas. Grandma is so sorry for saying the bad words…”

“**YOU’RE NOT MY GRANDMA! YOU’RE SO MEAN TO MY GG AND TO MY BUBS. LEAVE THEM ALONE!” **Douglas’s is so loud that it shocks both Steffy and Eric… and he just doesn’t understand how Brooke could be so mean to them because they are the best.

Eric’s daughters come rushing into the living room when they heard Douglas screaming and when they get there, they see Steffy holding him while he cries into her chest while Eric is just frozen after everything that just happen.

“Why are you here?! You know what I don’t care why you are here! You need to leave…” Bridget is just looking around at her shell-shocked father and her baby nephew crying into Steffy’s neck.

It seems like wherever she turns lately it’s the next person in line from a falling out with Brooke.

“Bridget I—”

“You heard my sister Brooke you need to leave…” Felicia is not having it… she will not have Brooke trying to weasel her way out of this. Douglas whimpers are making her more upset by the minute knowing that Brooke is the reason for them.

Brooke is just scoffing, and she looks to Eric to put his foot down. She may have said some things in the heat of the moment, but he should have told her.

“We are done! I have given you the benefit of the doubt for so long. You come here to lash out at my granddaughter and me and you upset Douglas so much. I have done my best to be a good friend to you for the sake of the children we have together, but I just enabled that behavior. I see it now you hurt my Bridget countless times and I pushed her to forgive you and then you just did it again! Today you come to my house screaming and raving at my granddaughter and upsetting Douglas so much and screaming at me. I told you to get your damn life together and how does this spectacle do that?! Steffy did nothing to deserve any of the words you called her and neither did I. You need to leave…”

“Eric—”

“Be gone!” He rushes to the door and opens it and Brooke has the wherewithal to listen… Eric is so furious that he slams the door and Bridget is worried that her father’s anger could spike up his blood pressure.

Steffy just tells her aunts that she will be fine with Douglas they should really be with their dad.

Eric goes over to Douglas to see his boy and wonder how he’s doing after all that…

“Douglas, I want to thank you, you did a mighty fine job protecting me just now…”

“She was really mean and you’re my favorite guy GG… You owe me a dollar for the swear word though.” If Eric’s heart was chocolate it would melt right now from Douglas’s words even if he owes him a dollar.

“You’re my favorite guy too GG…” Douglas gets a kiss and a ruffle of his hair from Eric which makes the little boy really proud.

Fifi, Kris, and Budge each give Douglas a kiss too and go back to the kitchen with their dad when Steffy says they just need a minute.

“Mommy…” Douglas still calls her that every now and then. Steffy knows the magnitude of what she means to him and he doesn’t have to call her mommy to know that how he thinks of her.

“Yes baby…” She gives him so many kisses and hugs him tight to let him know she loves him.

“Can I use the bathroom?”

“Of course babe… you want me to walk you?”

“No I’m okay, I think… I just want to use the bathroom and then go back to making crafts with everybody…”

“Yeah that sounds like a plan. I’ll be waiting in the kitchen okay honey…” Douglas hops off of Steffy and goes straight for the bathroom and even though he’s highly upset it doesn’t detract him from what he has to do.

He pulls out his phone and sends a video message to his grandmother.

_Hi grandma… so Brooke was here, and she was being really mean to my GG Eric and Bubs and saying bad words. She told them that you were married. I told her she was really mean and then GG Eric made her leave. Love you bye… -Douglas_

Taylor and Ridge had been checking out local dance club that Bobby recommended to her when she gets a text from Douglas and she wonders what cute thing he would send them today.

When she opens the video message she is alarmed because it looks like Douglas had been crying and he’s in a bathroom. When she listens to his message, she gets really upset at the thought that Brooke would confront Eric and Steffy and somehow blame them. She had wanted to keep them a secret, but it seems that nothing like a little stalking to blow everything up. She shows Ridge and it she thinks thank goodness they did their dancing before she saw the video text because after that Ridge was not in the mood to be out anymore.


	92. Chapter 92

Steffy’s POV

To say that I was shook that my parents were apparently married is an understatement. Learning those details from Brooke’s weirdo meltdown was probably the least likely scenario she could come up with.

At first, she was upset that her parents never told her or Thomas but then she really thought about it. She was so distracted that she wasn’t in the mood to have sex. She gave Jay a hand job that barely placated him but she couldn’t think about anything other than that her parents were married.

After she went through her different levels of mad she started to mellow out a little. As upset as she was in the beginning she had to analyze why her parents kept it a secret.

She wonders how long did they think they could hide it? She wonders how long they hid it?

_Hey mom! When are you coming back to LA… -Steffy_

_Hello Steffy, in two days time… -Taylor_

_I’d love to pick you up from the airport… -Steffy_

_That’s not necessary Steffy but thank you… -Taylor_

_Oh mom but I insist! I’d love to hear about everything that happened on your trip. -Steffy_

_I guess that would be nice. Thank you honey -Taylor_

There was no way that I wasn’t going to be the first person to see my parents after finding out from Brooke of all people they are married.

The nosy part of me just wants to know everything. Mom sends me her flight info and I’m so glad Thomas is in town because we are going to tag-team this. To say he was surprised truly underscores his reaction. I can’t remember the last time I had seen Tom’s eyes bug out like that.

After I told him about the incident that happened with Brooke and Douglas crying, he told me that he needed to be with Douglas for the night. Douglas didn’t want to leave so Thomas stayed over and I don’t think he slept a wink. He just had to be near his son and I think that cemented that Thomas will never come around to Brooke.

When Douglas saw Thomas he burst into tears again and just ran to his father. I was just happy that Kelly had been down for a nap or else she would have cried if she saw Douglas crying.

I had to explain to Jay everything that happened and it just gave me an even bigger headache to rehash it. I don’t think he had ever seen Douglas so upset before.

I’m just so glad that Brooke doesn’t know where I live because I couldn’t take it if I got some unannounced visit accuse me some more. I just want dad happy and am I crying over the fact he got divorced from Brooke… hell no.

I am a little concerned over this because although I love dad very much I love my mother more. I don’t want her to get hurt in this merry-go-round of a triangle. I know mom isn’t a folly for my father. She is Brooke’s greatest rival for my father’s heart but mom walked away.

I thought it was for good but she apparently married dad and went to St. Thomas. Maybe they got married in St. Thomas. I know how special the place is for them.

She knows how reckless and spontaneous her father can be but mom is the level-headed one. She envisions fifty scenarios before she does anything… so why on Earth would she marry dad?

I love dad but he’s a reformed hoe with an unpredictable streak and mom knows that better than I do so why would she do this? How on earth could dad convince her that this time would be the time?

The flight they came back on is due to arrive soon and I just cannot wait to ask them about everything.

Thomas finally comes back from his work call and sits next to me.

“This is the wildest shit I could have ever envisioned for our parents. After you take away Brooke’s tirade about it, I think it’s kinda badass…” I don’t know if that’s the phrasing I would use to describe this predicament.

“You’re not worried that dad is going to flip flop right back to Brooke. I don’t want mom to be caught holding the bag…” I thought Thomas would think more like me but I guess I was wrong.

“Well yeah I am worried about mom but Steffy she’s our mom and the one word I would never use to describe her is weak. She knows the man she married and she probably weighed the risks and still decided to go for it. If dad ever went back to Brooke I don’t know how I would feel about it. I hadn’t seen Douglas that upset since Caroline died. Dad is claiming he’s all about his family now even if it doesn’t work out with mom they will both be fine but I won’t forgive him if he goes back to Brooke. The way she spoke to you and grandad is unacceptable.” I feel like the Thomas that I knew came back to me. The one who would protect and defend me when I need it. Even though I’m a grown woman now he’s always going to be my big brother.

“Thanks Tom… I really appreciate it…”

“No one gets to call you a bitch… no one…” I hug my brother and I feel like a kid again and Thomas would just take charge. Phoebe and I used to roll our eyes at him but the older we got the more grateful we were for it.

Thomas tells me that he sees that our parents flight has landed and I’m so fucking nervous.

“Bubs you need to stop shaking it’s making me worried…” I can’t control it… this is so weird to confront your parents on the fact that they are married and you didn’t even know it. Like who the fuck does that?

“Thomas I can’t stop it this is so weird…”

“Well just think of how weird it is going to be for them especially mom. I doubt this is the way they wanted to tell us.” Thomas is right I try to calm myself and think about some other things to distract me because they will be coming soon.

It takes about fifteen more minutes but we see our parents and its weird to see them happy with each other with more context now.

“Well hello…” These are the first words my mother has to say? I don’t really care because I missed her while she’s been gone. The hug she gives me assuages some of my confused anger at this whole situation.

Thomas gets his turn and I’ve decided I’m just going to follow his cue because what do I even say?

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your new husband?” I totally goof at Thomas being cheeky right now…

I do have the sense to stop when mom raises her eyebrow. When dad comes over we give him hugs too and there’s a silence between us for about three seconds.

“You two are on bag duty…” Mom just slips her hand in dad’s and they just start walking away from us and I look at Tom like WTF this is real…

They must have realized that we are their ride because they started to slow down and let us pass them.

When we get to the car I don’t know it makes me smile that dad opened the door for mom. She’s fully capable of doing it herself but he wants too and she lets him.

I volunteer a place for us to have some lunch, but mom asked if they could get it to go because the flight was ten hours long and the time difference probably has them out of whack. They want to go home and that’s when I realized that their home is mom’s house.

I hadn’t a clue that dad was ever there… if he was at all. Every hour that’s passed since I have known about them being together, I just have more questions.

When we get to mom’s… I guess I should say their house, Tom takes the bags to their room and we all start to prepare our lunch to be eaten.

“So I’m sure you both have many questions so just ask away…” Mom just gestures us to fire away and she knows that I will have a lot of questions so she just sits back and waits.

It’s going to be a long afternoon for everyone in the room.


	93. Chapter 93

*Trigger warning for mentions of physical abuse.

Steffy’s POV

This is so weird to see but I can’t take away my eyes from it all. Thomas and I are sitting in their kitchen just watching them well…its more like Mom waiting to answer questions and dad looking at mom. 

It’s almost like he doesn’t see us in the room… It’s so weird to see our parents in a romantic light after so long with them leading separate lives.

“You know I had expected more than looks from the two of you. I thought you wanted to know about your father and I…” Mom just digs into her food like this isn’t major news that she’s sharing with us. 

I have to hold in my laughter when she pinches dad probably in an attempt to make him eat his food and help my brother and I focus on asking questions.

“Well to say that we are surprised is probably an understatement mom. You have to give us some time to recover from the shock…” I’m glad Thomas can speak because it’s been challenging for me to find my voice with this.

“This is not how envisioned how I was going to tell you two. I really needed time with your father and unfortunately I’m not going to have that…” Mom says this slightly upset and I can see dad rubbing his hand on her back in comfort and I understand why mom would be a little upset but her face looks angry. 

“Brooke seems to think that I knew about it and was happy about it. I had no clue what she was talking about. She was screaming at me and grandad like we were conspiring against her. Like I’m not going to pretend I wasn’t relieved when you divorced her dad, but I had no clue what she was talking about and then she reveals that you’re married, and she heard it from you herself… I gave some credence to it when you were both gone on ‘vacation’. I don’t know how I didn’t put it together before…” The pieces start falling into place now that I’m thinking about it.

“When you went to the fashion tech conference in San Fran… you were with mom weren’t you?” Thomas is connecting dots I didn’t even think about. Mom was at Berkeley that same week…

“Son you are much smarter than you look…” Dad really thinks now is a time to joke. I guess our parents are not letting anything sweat their back.  
“Well, I look like you dad…” Thomas is being just as witty as dad and that makes mom chuckle into her food and it helps diffuse a little of the tension in the room by making us all laugh.

“Touché son, touché.”

I can’t help but want to know everything about how this came to be. It feels almost like an itch… “So how did you two even start this up again?” I can’t beat around the bush anymore. 

I feel weird when I see the way dad looks at mom… it’s a look that I can’t decipher… it’s a sadness but I can’t describe it fully.

“This is not how I wanted you two to find out… I wanted to get a year—”

“A year mom… you wanted to keep us in the dark for god’s knows how long… We don’t even know how long you have been married?!” I only stop when I can feel Thomas’s eyes like daggers to my side. 

“If you don’t count the previous years… we’ve been married for seven months…” I’m in fucking shock when dad says this because how the hell have, they been able to keep this under wraps for so long.

“You’ve got divorced from Brooke nine months ago…” I do not want my mom being a fucking rebound for dad. I won’t allow it…

“How did this even start?” It’s not like Thomas gives a fuck when dad got divorced and just asks his own questions.

Mom looks down and dad just hugs her which just confuses me because I don’t understand her reaction. She’s not upset she seems just sad… withdrawn almost. 

She puts her face in her hands and dad is just talking to her in Portuguese… he is saying maybe we should tell them… I’m getting worried now because I don’t want either of them to be sick. The last time someone we knew suddenly got married was grandma and grandad and grandma’s dead...

When I can see mom’s face again her eyes are a little glossy and her face is a little red, but she isn’t crying.

“I saw your dad at a shelter where I do counseling…” Okay that makes a little sense. It’s noble that mom is helping people who are dealing with domestic violence have a resource to let out their feelings if they need to...

“Oh mom that’s awesome… dad told me about his volunteer work… he said the strongest person he knows inspired him to volunteer there…” I look at dad because his example has inspired me to do more. 

I think of grandma again but when I look at dad, he doesn’t say anything he just looks at mom and it’s like Thomas and I are not even here's …

“Oh Ridge…” I can hear mom’s voice break into a whisper, and I know grandma meant a lot to her, but I don’t feel grief from her… it’s almost like gratitude which makes me so confused.

“You always have been, and you always will be. I’m sorry for the amount of times I have made you exercise that strength Doc…” So dad was speaking about mom? She’s the inspiration of him volunteering at the shelter?

He kisses her cheek and smells her hair and the moment is so intimate… I feel like Thomas and I are intruding…

“I wasn’t expecting to see your father at the shelter I went too. I’ve always known which ones he volunteered at, so it threw me for a loop. But after 35 years of volunteering I should have known your dad would go to as many as he can handle mentally.”

“Whoa dad you have been volunteering for 35 years?” Thomas is just as mind blown as I am. I thought dad started after grandma died. 

“Yes I have… your mom inspired me…” It’s all he says but the words sound so heavy and they just look at each other then it I don’t like it… it’s like they are speaking their own language.

Thomas looks at me and is just as confused as I am. “Mom, what is dad talking about?” I just let my brother lead because I don’t want to get frustrated by the long silences.

“Well before I met your dad, I was married… I have told you that before. I was young and naïve when I married Blake. You would think someone learning psychiatry wouldn’t be, but I was in love or at least I thought I was. My father absolutely hated it me being with a man so many years my senior, but he bit his tongue for my sake. My marriage started normal enough… but Blake had a medical condition called intermittent explosive disorder that made him prone to aggressive violent episodes. Just about anything could be a trigger in medical school they were infrequent and whenever he would hit me… he wouldn’t hit my face. I wore turtlenecks in the damn Texas heat. My friends would ask me why I would do that and I lied…” Mom takes a break and drinks some of her lemonade and before I can say anything dad just raises his hand…  
“…I said I wanted to look sophisticated, but it was really to hide the bruises until they faded away and I could wear regular clothes again. Blake’s condition got worse after I graduated medical school. I got a colleague to diagnose him and prescribe medication for it, but he refused to take it. I couldn’t do it myself because he was my husband and it would be an ethical violation to treat him, but I knew when I involved someone else it would raise questions. They asked me if he hit me... I lied and said he so far was only verbally aggressive. Blake didn’t want to take the medication… he said it made him feel sluggish and he needed to be ‘on’ because he’s a businessman. One day he beat me so bad my left eye wouldn’t open, and makeup wouldn’t be enough to hide the bruises. I lied to my department head at Anderson telling him I was sick… I’m an oncologist no way was he going to let me get near patients even if you take as much precaution you cannot get someone with cancer sick. I had to make a decision. It was the most gut-wrenching decision I ever made. I had to leave Blake because the escalation scared me… he could kill me. The real decision that made me so upset was I had to leave Texas. I worked at the largest cancer hospital in the whole world. My campus was six times the size of Monaco. I was learning from leading physicians, researchers and professors. I gave in my resignation and stayed on for three months and lived in apartment housing at the complex then moved here. It takes an average of seven times for a person who has been domestically abused to leave their abuser… it took me four...” 

I am finding it hard it so hard for me to breathe any air. No matter how hard I am trying I can’t seem to intake any. I can feel the tears in my eyes stinging in a way they never have. I thought I knew what it was like to have my heart broken but I haven’t felt a sadness like this since Phoebe or grandma. I had known mom lived in Texas, but she never told us anything about this. She never really talked about her first husband and now we know why.

“Mom… I—” What do you even say to someone when you learn this? I look at Thomas and I can hear him cry… I look at dad and he’s just focusing on mom and I can see domestic violence literally has no face.

“I haven’t told many people that except your father and some of my counsel groups. I’m not ashamed anymore it’s just I had to shed that part of my life to be able to move on. To be able to love and trust again…”

“I obviously didn’t make it a picnic… Your mother is not fragile person, but I tested her so many times instead of valuing her as I should have. I know I didn’t give you two any reason to trust that I can make her happy for the rest of our lives, but I promised your mother we wouldn’t lose anymore time… We reconnected at the shelter and we kept connecting. I was reckless enough to ask her to marry me again and she was spontaneous enough to say yes…” Dad makes it sound so simple but nothing in his life is simple…

“How do we know you don’t break mom’s heart and go back to Brooke?” Thomas crosses his arms waiting for his answer and frankly so am I...

“Taylor would never treat RJ the way Brooke has treated you. For the longest time I was blind to it. I tried to placate it, but I ignored both of your hurts. It was a way to preserve my denial. There was a stone in my heart… I can’t love a person fully who has contempt for my kids. I don’t feel a heavy shadow when I say I love you to your mother. I don’t feel like I have to love her because so many people’s lives have been trampled by our relationship. Your mom was the person who woke me up back then knowing that I could write a new chapter. When I saw her in the shelter that day, I knew I had the power to live a new chapter, but it was later when I realized it could be with her…” It’s annoying how my dad can make this sound so romantic because I’m one step away from smiling. I want to be against it for mom’s sake, but I think back to how happy mom has been and I have to trust that they will figure their shit out.

“Why don’t you wear rings?” If they wore rings, we would have connected the dots much sooner, but our parents wouldn’t be our parents if they made things easy for us.

“We wear things that mean more to us than that…” Seeing mom’s smile just makes me hope they didn’t get tattoos in weird places because that would be fucking gross.

“Yeah we did… I bought your mom the necklace she wears in St. Thomas… It’s older than the both of you…” As dad speaks, I look at her neck. Mom never takes that sapphire necklace off, but I hadn’t noticed when she put it on. 

“And I gave your father this watch. It was my grandfather’s its pretty much the only thing he had of any value. It was a secondhand watch that took him about seven years to buy. When my mom decided to move to the states, he gave it to her. He told her time only moves forward so you can’t waste it. He wanted his dearest person to have his most valuable item. When she changed her last name some of it was to escape xenophobia during WWII… Cinza can sound Italian to people who’ve never heard it before so she looked for something that could have the meaning of ashes move forward…”

“Ashford…” When Thomas says it… it’s almost like a lightbulb. I had no clue the depth of my grandmother’s last name. A grandmother I would never get to know.

“Yes… I decided I wasn’t going to waste anymore time because we lost so much, and ashes move forward…” Mom’s life is making so much more sense to me than it ever has. Her life has been filled with a lot of pain and heartbreak more than I ever thought possible until today and she always finds a way to move past it. I just really hope dad doesn’t add to it again.

“If this is what you want mom then we will support it.” I agree with Thomas… It’s pretty clear we love dad, but he’s been hurt on mom too many times… not letting her move on but also chasing after Brooke. 

“I’m glad to know we have your support…” 

“Dad, you are lucky mom doesn’t treat you like the gum under her shoe but yes we support you…” I have to put dad on notice but I’m being cautiously optimistic.

“Your mother has always been out of my league but I’m glad she did. She gave me a lease on life and my passion for her knows no bounds…”

“Dad we already said we support you but there’s things we don’t need to know aboutyour passion for our mother is one of them…” Thomas starts play vomiting and everything at the table is lighter again with laughter and I’m just thinking to myself wow my parents are married again. They look so cute together and I’m happy to see them happy. I just hope this time it lasts.

\------------

I was planning on releasing this chapter sooner but I feel asleep and my computer updated and I unfortunately lost my whole chapter :/ so I had to start over... I also wish I could I could delete RJ Forrester from existence sorry to any fans but he is the most useless character on the soap in the last 20 years.


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to dedicate this next chapter to gotta_ship_em_all. I hope your aunt is getting better <3. Please everyone stay safe with everything that's going on!

Sorry everyone for the little hiatus but I have been writing for my Stabi story since Stefan is back on Days of Our Lives but I haven't forgotten about this fic I promise.

Steffy’s POV

The past few weeks have been a whirlwind of information. Mom and dad confirming that they are not only a couple but married again really sent threw me but seeing them together is something I still feel is like magic. I just have to have hope that they don’t wreck it. Even though I am grown now I just want them to be happy.

I’m happy that they seem really happy and its made dad even more productive at work so that’s a win-win situation for me.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” When I decided to work from home today, I wasn’t expecting to get such a royal treatment but Jay doesn’t play by anyone’s rule but his own. Him making me breakfast has been nice. I never pass up an opportunity to eat waffles.

“I’ve just been thinking about everything happening lately. It feels like so many things are happening at once and I’m just trying to catch up…” All of the things that have been happening are not necessarily bad its just it feels like so much news is happening at once it’s a little overwhelming.

“Well I think all that’s been happening has been great…” Of course, he would… he’s secretly a big teddy bear.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah I think it’s awesome that your parents have found a way back to each other and just look so happy to be with each other. It’s also really great since they aren’t hiding it anymore that they are babysitting more often which gives us more date nights. So yeah, I fuckin’ love it.” I do love the increase it date nights. Having the kids sleep over my parents’ house once a week has freed up more time for us.

The kids are my life but it is nice to be able to spend time with Jay alone and not have to compete with children for his attention. That isn’t a battle that I can win and I know that.

“Yeah it is pretty awesome that we get to have some more time for ourselves isn’t it?” He just chuckles… I can already tell he is thinking of us having sex. It has been a big help with mom and dad no longer sneaking around. That sounds so weird to say… my parents sneaking around like they are teenagers not wanting to be caught.

“Yeah I never knew how sexy it could be to have the place to ourselves on a school night… It is probably the sexiest thing in the world.” I love going out on dates in the middle of the week. It’s less crowds out for dinner which makes it more intimate.

“The sexiest thing in the world huh? I don’t know how that’s possible when I exist…” Ugh he’s such a cocky bastard and worse part is I love that about him.

“Hmm I don’t know about that. If this were Myspace you would definitely be Top 8 though…” He looks affronted but why would he think I would admit that. It would go to is head.

“Top 8?! You must be kidding me. My sexy is definitely Top 2 worthy and my charming personality puts me over the top.” He looks so cute with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Looks like humility isn’t a factor for you.”

“Oh, I’m humble enough but I will not have anyone attack my sexy least of all the woman I pledge my sexy to!” I don’t know why but I just start laughing so hard at the absurdity of everything he just said.

I laugh so hard it spooks Kelly for a second but she starts laughing and has no clue why.

“Okay babe you can be my number one…” He still doesn’t look satisfied which makes me laugh some more.

“Yeah whatever I have to get back to work… I do have some meetings today so I have to skedaddle.” He comes over and gives me a lasting kiss that makes me a little miffed that he has to leave.

My heart still has the biggest aww when he gives Kelly a kiss. He scoops her up and they leave. It’s commonplace now but it doesn’t cease to make me want to cry.

Sometimes I still have to pinch my myself and I wonder if this is real even though I know it is. I don’t remember when I have ever been so happy in every part of my life. Mom and dad are disgustingly in love and frankly so am I. The kids are happy… Thomas is doing well. The company has had tremendous growth.

I guess I’m just waiting for the shoe to drop because this is not my life. I don’t know how to deal with having no big dilemma and it just gives me fear. Living my life with so much chaos over the years has made me distrustful to happiness.

The only happiness I had been used to was fleeting. It felt like sand but with Jay it feels like concrete but I feel there’s something he isn’t telling me. We don’t keep secrets from each other but he has been a little secretive lately.

Lately he is working in his actual office more when I decide to work from home. Even though his office is downstairs and he always seems to be delighted when he sees me, I know something is up. He still takes Kelly with him when he does so he doesn’t deviate from his schedule much even though I am home.

I don’t think he’s hiding something bad from me… I can feel it in my bones that Jay would never make me doubt him but something isn’t right and I just can’t pinpoint what it is.

I make sure to finish all my work fast so I can convene a meeting with wine of course… I send a group text to Sally and Hope.

_Come to my condo now. -Steffy_

_I’ll be there soon I was working from home so it should only take me a few minutes. -Sally_

_Should take me about 25 to 30 minutes to get there I came to the office. -Hope_

I go to the wine fridge to figure out what kind of wine I am in the mood for. I decide to keep it light and dry so Pinot Grigio it is.

I just surf insta until I hear the knock on the door and I think to myself finally!

When I open the door, I see them both and they come in but I’m sure they are wondering why I have called them in the middle of the day. I take the bucket with the wine and ask them to take the glasses. It’s beautiful outside so I thought we could go drink on the terrace.

“So, what’s up?” Sally hasn’t even poured herself a glass yet before she is inquiring on why she’s here.

“I don’t know why but I feel like Jay is hiding something from me?” I want to know what they think but they had better not say I’m just being crazy.

“Has he been acting different lately?” Its funny to see Hope drink alcohol… its almost like she is surprised that it tastes good. But she should know better because I have good taste in wine.

“More or less he is the same but lately when I stay home, he doesn’t work in his office here. He goes downstairs and works there. It’s like a regular day for him otherwise though because he takes Kelly to work with him.”

“Hmm what do you think he’s doing?” Well Sally I don’t know which is why I asked you two to come over!

“You don’t think he’s cheating on you… do you?” In my heart of hearts, I don’t put any credence on Hope’s question because Jay is nothing like Liam.

“No, he’s loyal to a fault but I definitely feel like he’s hiding something.”

“Well if he’s hiding something then its definite that Will knows.” It makes sense because they are close but what is Sally going to do interrogate Will? He would just go tell Jay when he has the first chance to do something.

“Yeah I don’t doubt that Will probably knows and no Sally I don’t want you to try and crack him like a nut…”

“I don’t think you should stress over it. Its very apparent that absolutely adores you so maybe you are just reading too much into it because you don’t like being away from him…” This wine is giving Hope some wisdom and wow who would have ever thought I might take Hope’s advice…

“Well maybe he just doesn’t want to be distracted because the opening of Atalanta is really close. He probably just wants to keep his head in the game. To be honest when I stay to work from home, Will and I tend to have a lot of sex until he’s forced to start working… but he has been leaving to go to work.” Again, I don’t need any visuals on Sally and Will having sex.

“Mmm… yes you know ever since Thomas quit FC my mornings have been busier than ever. Especially when we go without seeing each other because of him having to fly everywhere its especially frantic. Just this morning my god… the humidity in the bedroom was stifling from that I really needed my shower before work. But he fucked me so good in the shower too. I wanted to just—” She just moans into her wine glass and I swear I hate her.

“You both can go home now. I really don’t need either of yours help.” They laugh at me but I feel like I just may throw up all the wine I just drank.


	95. Chapter 95

The day is here… Jay and Will are opening up their newest hotel Atalanta. It’s been pretty top secret but Jay has been really focused on making it their most elaborate launch party. It’s also the first time that his Junior will get to see one of these and he plans on making it a day that no one will ever forget.

Inviting her family was important because this day is going to be special for both him and Steffy.

He’s been working so hard to make sure everything was perfect down to the last detail. From the name of the hotel, the day of the launch he planned every single detail, to the people who are coming…

He’s been really secretive lately and he knows that Junior knows something is going on by the way she looks at him.

She doesn’t ask him which bodes well for him because he wanted his surprise to be one that she never saw coming. It’s hard to get anything by her but so far she has had no clue even if she is suspicious…

He picks up Kelly and leaves the condo and before he makes his way to his office he makes a detour.

He has a key to this condo but he wouldn’t dare open the door while they are staying here. He knocks on the door and waits.

“Well aren’t youse a early bird?” Jay’s dad confuses him but he slowly starts to get it.

“Dad it’s 10am but I understand you are probably still wired on MidWest time. Where’s mom?” He told his parents about the opening of the hotel and it would be the first time they have seen him open a hotel on the West Coast. They have two places in Chicago so it wasn’t like they hadn’t supported him and Will in their careers.

“Umm… well she needed to get some more sleep. She’s umm exhausted…” He never thought there would be a day when he hated his dad. When his dad smiles at the fact that his mom is exhausted he knows that they were having sex.

He loves that his parents have been together forever but he does not ever need to think of them in a sexual capacity… he might drop Keke.

“I think I know enough dad…” This only serves to make Hank laugh which makes Kelly curious. “… are you ready for tonight?”

“More than ready can’t wait to see my guys doing what they do best. So proud of you guys… well I’m always proud of you boys.” Hank just takes Kelly from Jay’s arms and plays with her while Jay just accepts his dad’s words.

To the outside world he knows people see his dad as this gruff tough guy from the windy city. By all accounts they would certainly be right but he’s dad is also the guy who taught him how to tie a tie… ride a bike even deal with his first heartbreak. Although the help with his first rejection might not have been the best.

“It means a lot for you to say that. Normally I would take the both of you there but I want to blindside Junior so she doesn’t suspect a thing. I know if she sees the two of you then it will be a dead giveaway.”

“Sure, I’m guessing you are going to make sure that we have a nice car to escort us there…”

“Yeah dad of course I’ll get you an uberPool—”

“I know that’s a joke because I’d hate to have to kill my own son because he had his mother riding around in an uberPool for such an important occasion…” Jay finds it humorous and a little scary that his dad could sound so menacing while holding a baby and smiling like he didn’t just say what he said.

“Hank, I know you didn’t travel thousands of miles to threaten my son. I’d hate to have to kill you when I came here to have a good time… Is your father being mean to you Babyjay?” Jay knows two ways on how this can go… If he gets his father in trouble his dad will be mad at him but it is a fun sight to see his mom going off on his dad or just not getting him in trouble.

He chooses the latter.

“No mom he isn’t we were just joking… are you ready for tonight?”

“Yes, I am so excited for you sweetie… so excited. I think its so romantic how you are choosing to propose to her!” Katherine has known for sometime that her son has wanted to marry Steffy and it warms her heart that he wants all his family and friends to be there.

“Thanks mom it means a lot I want to make it as meaningful as the proposal you two had.” When Jay says this… Katherine just tears up a little and goes to hug him. She knows why Jay wants it to be perfect because it’s not just marrying Steffy. Her union with Hank was also a union with Will and Jay something everlasting for all of them. When she looks at the baby in her husband’s arm, she sees it coming full circle with her son pledging to be united with more than just Steffy.

“I know it will be and we’ll be right there to cheer you on Jaybird…” She knows that tonight is going to be joyous and beautiful because she expects nothing less from her son.

Jay talks with his parents some more before he goes to work and takes Kelly from them to let them do whatever they are going to do while he gets ready.

He’s so nervous even though he knows that its going to be a great night for his family. He’s going to propose to Junior and everyone they love is going to be there.

The only people who know exactly what he’s going to do is Will, his parents, her parents, her brother and Eric.

He knows he could have done this alone but it was really important for him to reach out to her family. He knows how her relationship with Liam crashed and burned and he wanted to her family to know her time with Liam would never be like her time with him. The life he was creating with her would be one based on admiration and trust.

He was glad that they all seemed to be happy with him for wanting to take this next step with Junior. This is definitely not how he had ever envisioned his life but Junior is not something you can envision.

To Jay she is magic… the way he feels about her is something that shocked him. It wasn’t love at first sight because what they have couldn’t be found after just one meeting. When he first saw her, it was intrigue at first sight. He knew that he needed to know her. Their bond just kept blossoming the more time they spent together and now he couldn’t imagine his life without her.

After he got through his workday he goes home sees Junior getting ready for the launch. When they are all finished getting ready he drives them over there and the look on her face when she sees the place makes Jay happier then he ever thought possible.

He introduces her to a lot of his friends that were able to come to the launch and she just helps him make the rounds at the whole party.

He loves that she’s being great with everyone there but what she doesn’t know is that this is a private event there hasn’t been any press invited. This is a mix of their families and friends and she still seems to be in the dark which is ultimately what he wanted.

Will starts talking about the new hotel and how happy he is to be opening it and the work from everyone involved to make the project become a reality.

“So enough of me talking I’m sure my brother would like to say something…” Will waits for his brother so he can hand him the mic.

“Hi everyone, thank you for coming and supporting the launch of our new hotel.” Jay starts to walk around and makes his way closer to the love of his life. “Some people have asked why call the new hotel Atalanta it doesn’t follow the theme you guys started. Well I asked my brother if he would be okay if I came up with the name by myself. Most people think that the buildings we have started are named after famous gods and goddesses in Greek or Roman mythology. That’s just a coincidence when Will and I were really little we knew nothing about Greek or Roman mythology. But our mom she took us to so many places to expand our minds. She’s pretty awesome if you didn’t already know that... She used took us to a museum called Adler Planetarium in Chicago and we used to go look at the cosmos from telescopes. Will and I had a little journal that we would write what we say so we could share our day with our dad when he got home. Anyways every building we have created comes from our journals… our adventures with our mother…” Jay seems to be making just about everyone in the room tear up especially his mother and the woman who will be his wife.

“Anyways Atalanta is from Greek mythology too and it is a planetoid in space but it’s the first time I hadn’t been looking up the sky to name something. Atalanta wasn’t known as a goddess, she was human… confident in her abilities and but most of all she rises to the occasion. She is a fighter… a survivor… a will and conviction that cannot be deterred. I couldn’t think of anyway else to describe the woman I love. I call her Junior but her name is Stephanie…” Jay walks closer again until he’s in front of Junior… “…The only real difference between them is that I didn’t have to compete for her heart in a footrace. I’d lose because she used to be on her school’s track team. She freely gave me heart as I gave her mine. I wanted to do this on a Friday which is the day for Venus because there’s her love is endless and her beauty is unmatched. I told her that when I did this she wouldn’t see it coming… So Stephanie Douglas Forrester the second will you marry me?”

Jay gets down on one knee and pulls out a little velvet box and opens it to Steffy and she sees this ring with a vibrant emerald stone.

She’s overwhelmed by everything Jay has said and done. He has her crying in front of so many people but she doesn’t pay attention to any of them. It’s just them and she can’t form any words for once in her life and just nods to him and he places the ring on her finger.

She’s so happy that she had gotten her nails done the day before because she couldn’t have this beautiful ring with busted up nails.

He just hugs her and a tear escape his eye but its not one she can see but anyone near them can and everyone in the room is clapping and cheering them on. They try to dance the night away but so many people want to congratulate them so they never get the chance.

Both of their parents are so excited for them and so are the kids which makes it all the more meaningful that all of their family could share in this special day for them.

When they make their way back home Steffy just admires her ring while Jay is just happy that she said yes. It was always a risk to do a public proposal but it was all of their family and friends so it was a gamble he was willing to take.

“Jay Halstead-Voight… I really had not seen this coming and everything you did is the most romantic and meaningful thing anyone has ever done for me. My god I didn’t know how it was possible to love you more but you always find a way…”

“I think to myself all the time I couldn’t possibly get any happier yet I see your face everyday when I wake up then I know it is possible…” She’s not in her fancy dress or her makeup anymore and he thinks she is just as beautiful now as she was two hours ago.

Steffy kisses him and just hugs him tight. It’s something she does without thinking about knowing that he is everything she needs him to be.

“You really went all out for me so I have to know why an emerald?” She just stares at him holding his hand ready to understand everything.

“Well emerald is the stone of Venus but it also symbolizes unity, compassion, patience but most of all it represents unconditional love.” He knew that this ring would mean so much to her because those are the promises that he will always give to her.

“I love you…”

“I love you too. Your love means everything to me Junior it really does… You’re my bag of Cheetos…” She was not expecting him to make her laugh but Jay has a way of doing that even when they are affirming their love for each other.

“Flamin’ hot?”

“Babe that’s not even a question… always flamin’ hot!”

“Good I better be!” Steffy is so glad that’s Friday which means since Thomas is in town Douglas is with him and her parents offered to watch Kelly because Steffy plans on celebrating her engagement to Jay all night long.


	96. Chapter 96

Sorry it been a while. I haven't given up on the story, it's just I am continuing my Stabi story at the same time!

Steffy’s POV

Ya girl is engaged! Every time I say this to myself, I just can’t believe it. I keep thinking back to that night when Jay just took my breath away. I really had no clue that he was going to do what he did and when he was going to do it. Coming back to work has been the only reason I haven’t lost my head.

I knew if I worked from home that I wouldn’t get any work done. I don’t know how but Jay and I are having the most sex that we have ever had, and it has been the most creative as well. Having two kids in the house who are nosy as hell makes it harder, but I can’t get enough of my man and they sure as hell are not going to stop me.

Jay likes to pretend that he is not romantic in anyway but the planning it took for him to do our whole engagement and having a hotel honoring me… I didn’t need for him to have any hotels inspired by me but him explaining how they come up with the hotel names shows how much love goes into them showed me that I’m in love with a man who never holds back.

Thinking of Jay’s love makes me cry time and time again. Its something I haven’t ever felt before. I know I’m crying from the magnitude of his devotion to me. For the longest time I have always tried to make excuses… thinking love is pain and wouldn’t leave because I thought that it what a relationship is supposed to be. There’s peaks and valleys and we have to be in trenches together so we can be on top of mountains together. But I was in the trenches by myself fighting to make something work by myself and now I’m with a man who would go the ends of the world for me.

I’ve never been with someone I felt completely and unequivocally number one. I feel so spoiled in this relationship that I swear I look dumb half the time with the smiles on my face.

I hear the intercom beeping and it annoys me when people do not have an appointment and they suddenly need to have a meeting with me. I’m so close to leaving for the day!

“Yes Aunt Pam…”

“You have a visitor… Steffy…”

“I don’t have anyone on my calendar Aunt Pam…” I can’t believe she just ignores me and is letting whoever it is come in. “… How in the hell did you get past security…”

“Are you kidding me?! I just told them I need to see Ms. Forrester and they let me in no problem…” Ugh he’s so annoying. “… Don’t be like that, you know you love me!”

“I came to the office so I could actually get work done!” There’s no such thing as getting work done at home when Jay decides to stay there. The man doesn’t play fair and I’m too weak to resist him.

“Your workday is almost over… I thought I had waited long enough…” It bothers me how he could still just look at me and the butterflies start. It’s a feeling I hope never stops.

“Don’t you have like have a job or something…”

“That’s the good thing of being in business with my brother and having a staff…”

“Well you wasted your time. I have lots of work to do. You coming here… waltzing in the door like you own the place doesn’t change the door.”

“Hmm… I’m pretty sure I waltz in the door because you own the place and I asked Pam if it was okay to take you home and she said that you were pretty much finished…” Damn her for selling me out.

“Well…”

“Well… how about I take you back to my place?” I roll my eyes at him because we live together.

“And have your way with me? Don’t you think it will be a little crowded?” I actually don’t mind us picking up where we left off but that’s going to be hard with two nosy ass kids.

He starts “Your mom was happy and kind enough to look after Kelly and Douglas is at his job doing his best impression of you and bossing everyone around…”

“Did you just imply that I’m bossy?!” This man has a lot of nerve I swear.

“Yeah I did… Is that a bad thing now?” When he starts biting his lip and doing that look it makes my nipples harden.

“Well—”

“Well nothing… If I wanted some meek woman, I’m sure I could find one somewhere, but I don’t care for that. You’re bossy, adventurous, cunning and you never need to apologize for being who you are to me. I’ve got the baddest in the game and I know how lucky I am…” The way he twists everything shows that he is the son of a lawyer.

“You sure do know how to praise me… One would think you worship me…” I love flirting with him... it brings the biggest smile to my face.

“Well I did build a temple in your honor so that should tell you something…” It’s been a couple of weeks, but I am still feeling high off the ground from our engagement.

“Some would say you are whipped…”

“I guess you should spank me then…” He looks so devilish… he’s even closer now… all in my face. I can’t handle it, so I just close my eyes.

“I much prefer it when you spank me…” My eyes are still closed, and my voice is no louder than a whisper, but I swear I can feel him clenching his jaw.

He blows air in my ear and it makes my whole body shudder.

“That could definitely be arranged… I wanted to try something Ms. Forrester…” He could do just about anything to me and I would probably want more.

“And what was that?” Even though no one is in the room I still whisper. I’m pretty sure its because when he is this close, he makes it harder for me to focus.

“I see you’re wearing a skirt today. This day is shaping up to being nicer than I could ever dream.” I don’t know whether to be intrigued or worried. If I’m being honest with myself I am both. “Go sit in the chair…” I do it but I am not really understanding where this is going…

As soon as he gets on his knees though I have a clue where its going now… When I feel his hands on my hips slipping my underwear off, I lift myself just the little bit so he can take it off.

He starts kissing my inner thigh and he knows I’m not going to last long with all this teasing.

He puts my legs over his shoulders and really starts putting in the work and good God why haven’t we done it in my office yet?!

My thighs lock his head into place and it’s like I’m disconnected from my body because I can’t control the action, but I can feel everything.

I hear the loudest of knocks that make my eyes shoot open… Jay pulls on my legs hard and hides under my desk which under the circumstances is a good thing.

Before I can say anything, I see the door opening… and I see that it is Hope and it doesn’t look work related.

“I saw that Pam left so I thought it would be okay if I just dropped in…” Ugh Pam left. She probably assumed I left too because Jay came to pick me up. I’m mad because if his dumb ass was going to be doing wicked things to me in my office the least he could have done was lock the damn door.

“You need help with something?” I am wondering why she is here because she is one of the first people to know to make an appointment. It doesn’t matter if we’re friends or not.

“Yes and no. I knew that your workday was pretty much over and I wanted to catch you on your way out…” Oh god. This man is torturing me now. He’s really going back to what he was doing even though someone is in the room.

“I was actually leaving soon…” I don’t mean to sound rude but talk about the worst timing. I can barely speak with this bastard between my legs. I can feel my body buzzing as Jay sucks on my clit.

I do my best not to squirm in my chair and I can hear Jay hit his head on the desk and I laugh.

“Steffy are you okay?! That sound like it hurts!” I’m sure she doesn’t understand why I’m laughing right now.

“Yeah I’m fine I was just trying to kick off my pump and boom my knee hit the desk.” I take this time to hit Jay in the back with the heel of my foot and it was a mistake because now he’s being relentless now. Its hard to keep quiet and I’m sure the smile I’m wearing is more like a grimace.

“I hate when that happens! You know Thomas is out of town this week. I’d love to get a drink if you’re free. I’m kid-free at the moment because your mom insisted…” So mom is just rounding up all the children… how kind of her.

I can’t give Hope an answer without moaning. A little moan escapes before I could catch it.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah I’m sure I just was rubbing my foot. Jay did want me home…” I am trying to give her a subtle hint… well as much as I am able at the moment.

“Hmm I bet… you two must be having that good sex… over the moon sex. After that party where he proposed how couldn’t it be? He probably gets it anytime huh? Sally is still giving Will a hard time about it because he’s not romantic. You know it’s like that every time Thomas comes home. Like I don’t even know how to focus on opening the door when he—”

“Do not pass go, do not collect $200. Girl what did I tell you about that?!” The last sentence comes out like a screech because I just climaxed. I know my whole face looked a mess because I can feel my eyes still twitching.

“I know I know… I just miss him and I’m a little lonely without him here…” When my vision comes back, and I look at Hope I can tell she is most definitely thinking of Tom because she has her legs closed like a nun but her mouth open and furrowed brows. I can tell that they do some freaky ass shit.

“You know what?! I will grab that drink with you. Jay’s ass can wait…” I hit him again with my foot and it’s the least of what he deserves.

“Great! Let me go get my bag!” Hope is practically skipping out my office. As soon as the door shuts, I push my chair back and Jay comes out.

“You know you are a bastard right?!”

“As much as I am a gentleman…” He steals a kiss from me and I lick my lips and I can taste myself.

“Give me my underwear!”

“Hmm I think it will hold onto these for safekeeping…” He puts them in his pocket and just starts to back away from me and before I can get them of course the door is opening again and its Hope.

“Oh hi Jay! Did you just come in?”

“Yeah I just came in. I came to surprise my fiancée, but she told me she had plans!”

“Oops… sorry…”

“Don’t apologize to him please don’t…” I rightfully shove him out of the way. I’m walking around with no underwear and a skirt on. It better not be windy or else I will kick his ass when I get home.

“Well okay I’m not sorry. It was nice seeing you Jay!”

“It was lovely to see you as always Hope… I hope you ladies don’t get in too much trouble tonight…” He just laughs and he’s out the door.

“God you two fucking electric. I swear I could feel the sexual energy between you two…” Girl you and me both.

“Hope I really think you’re just dick-hungry for my brother. How about we go get those drinks?” She doesn’t know how right she is…


	97. Chapter 97

Steffy and Hope arrive at the bar for that drink Steffy promised Hope. They invited Sally but the redhead had already made plans with her grandmother and sister. Hope was at the launch party for Jay and Will’s new hotel or should she say Steffy’s hotel. She thought it was the most romantic thing she had ever witnessed.

She had been so happy for Steffy that she didn’t want to spoil anything by opening her big mouth about the latest drama going on in her life.

“So what’s going on with you?”

“Just working trying to not piss off my boss and show him that I’m good at my job. Thomas is gone which always makes me sad but its been great for my productivity because I need to channel that instead of having a pity party…”

“That’s good to hear. I just hope that you aren’t overdoing because burn out is real. The one good thing I had from maternity leave was I didn’t have to see a spreadsheet for months...”

“Yeah I think I’m keeping a good balance. I have my priorities in order and Thomas helps me stay on track even if he is far from me physically…” She does miss the proximity of having her husband here, but they are managing the demands of his career with nothing but honesty and its been good for them.

“Nice to know my brother is good for something…”

“Oh he’s good for many things but I am not going to gross you out. I just missed talking to my best friend. The office doesn’t count because work mode you is like a cyborg even on your breaks. I miss us doing this. I know its hard because of kids, work and life but I’m glad we’re doing this…”

“Amen to that… so are you going to tell me what’s really going on?” It was always annoying to Hope that Steffy could when something was going on with her. She doesn’t know if she is easy to read in general or if she is just easy for Steffy to read.

“How do you know that I just didn’t want to drink my weight in alcohol?”

“My mom is a psychiatrist… I have read volumes and volumes of behavioral analysis books from childhood. So just tell me what you’re itching to tell me…”

“I think I am going to get a restraining order on Liam. I don’t know if Douglas or Thomas told you, but Liam was at a restaurant that I have been going to for years with regularity. I mean once a week on the same night during the dinner service and it was a place, I had never told him before because of his diet choice. He was definitely expecting me to be alone, but he was surprised when Thomas, Douglas and Beth showed up…” Hope is going through the whole situation again in her head and she gets mad again for thinking about it. “…I knew the only way he could know about this specific restaurant and to be there at that specific time was because of my mother. I felt crazy for a second to make so many leaps, but I asked the manager how long he was there before I came in and he was there for an hour. Kept telling his server that he wasn’t ready yet over and over.”

“Thomas did tell me about that and he wanted to beat Liam to a pulp, but he had enough sense not to because it would give Liam ammunition against the both of us to have Thomas pegged as violent.”

“Well I know it was my mom because Liam doesn’t have enough of an attention span to do this never mind that I know for a fact he never knew about that restaurant. My mom is trying to use Liam to get to me and Liam is doing it because I don’t know. Maybe its us not paying him any attention… maybe its because he’s weak but I don’t want to be living my life always checking over my shoulder. He can stalk me, but he can’t be a father.”

“Maybe it is best to seek a restraining order. I never told you this because I didn’t think past that night really… but I had invited Liam to a dinner to meet Jay. I had wanted him and Jay to meet for Kelly’s sake not that Liam was seeing her but that’s another conversation. The dinner seemed to be going well and then I went to the bathroom and when I came back, I felt like I could cut the tension with a knife. Anyways in the couple of minutes I was gone Liam was telling Jay that Kelly was an example of our powerful love and bullshit of us finding our way back to each other. What he wanted was to get Jay and I to break up and swoop in. He was upset at me moving and moving on. He becomes another person when he realizes that he isn’t the center of universe. There’s been minor dustups with Liam, but Jay has made it clear he isn’t going away and even if he did that, I wouldn’t be going to him.” It still angers Steffy that Liam was so eager to interfere with her relationship with Jay. She could have really lost him that night.

“Do you think that in Liam’s head my relationship with Thomas is just temporary?”

“No I believe Liam believes is that you are too weak or naïve to know that Thomas ‘real intentions’ are. Hope he has always viewed you as naïve and vulnerable and that he knows best for you. Frankly so does Brooke and I can imagine her thinking that you need to be saved from Thomas because Liam is your ‘destiny’…”

“Well that’s too fucking bad because I love the way my life is. It always felt like I was the last one to know about anything going on in my life by the people around me. Why should I be thankful for a life where they make decisions about my life? I sound so fucking stupid…”

“You aren’t stupid… you’re just shedding, and some people are trying to hinder that. Hope I can only tell you that you have to do the best you can for the life you want to lead. Fight for what you want whatever that is…”

“I only want Thomas… I outgrew Liam and I haven’t ever had the urge to look back, but I also don’t want to be forced back by emotional manipulation. I think I have to go forward with the restraining order. I don’t want anything to do with my mom and she is using Liam as a way to get to me. I know in her perfect scenario; I would go running after Liam thanking him for rescuing me and him telling me he and my mother only want what’s best for me. If I make a mistake, I want to be able to own up to it, but it should be mine to make.”

“Let it out boo… just let it all out.”

“Steffy I never knew that I could be this happy and I just don’t want anyone to take it away from me. I have friends, I have meaningful work and creating the family I never thought I would have but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Stepping into the life she is creating has not been easy but it’s the one she wants, and she won’t let her mother or ex ruin it.

“You are going to need some evidence… you need to find a way to prove that your mother and Liam conspired to do this. Liam’s lawyer is just going to insist that it was random for him to see you at that restaurant even if it’s a lie. The court isn’t going to grant you the restraining order unless you can find proof that they were working together to violate the restraining order you have against her.”

“But how can I prove that besides what I know… Its not fair that Liam can weasel his way out of this. I don’t want to waste any more breaths talking about them right now. How are you feeling being engaged?” Even though Hope has problems in her life she is excited for Steffy and this new chapter in her life.

“Honestly it has taken me by surprise. I could have never envisioned my life being like this. I was in such a bad place when I was pregnant with Kelly. My life was so miserable, and I felt like I had to fight for a love again. I felt like I had been discarded like trash again even as I was bringing new life into the world. It was my most miserable year in a very long time. I was fighting for what I thought would be the best life for Kelly, but I felt myself becoming another person. Someone who I never was… apologizing before I even did something, walking on eggshells… losing confidence in myself. Then I met Jay and I don’t know how to describe it… I started having fun again. He didn’t look at Douglas and Kelly as baggage which would have been a deal breaker, but he woke me up from this deep nightmare that I felt in my bones. I didn’t run on autopilot anymore; I was living in the moment. I laughed again and it wasn’t forced. I went on dates again… held his hand… made out with him… I rediscovered what it was being happy in a relationship but also being happy with myself. This happened before our engagement. I guess the engagement was simply telling the world what I mean to him. I didn’t need him to do that grand gesture because I know how much he loves me. I can’t speak for him, but I guess he was sharing how happy he is with the life he has with me. The fact that he did that when he didn’t need to make me love him even more. I’ve never had a love like this in my life… and its refreshing to be with someone who is just as in love me as I am with him.” Only difference for Steffy really is seeing the emerald sparkle in the light every time she looks at her hand.

“That just makes it sound even more romantic. You know I never apologized sincerely for the part I played in it all. And I am sorry Steffy… For years it was always me against you for someone who truly wasn’t even worth it. I guess I was chasing for a love too, I had it in my mind that Liam was mine and it was your fault that we weren’t together, but I always made excuses for him. I would always push the blame on you because it was easier than to confront the truth. I was with someone who couldn’t ever be committed to me and worse of all I accepted and just waited for my turn…”

“It took a long time, but I forgave you Hope but I didn’t do it for you. I did it for me… I needed a new chapter in my life, and I was leaving all of it behind. I couldn’t deal with it touching Kelly. I didn’t want her to have abandonment issues like I had. I’m just lucky I have found someone who is my forever love. He isn’t perfect but he there’s no doubt he treats me well and he’s mine.”

“I have a hard time believing Jay isn’t perfect…”

“Oh please! Jay’s farts are so disgusting they literally brought Kelly to tears…” Steffy decides to not let Hope in on what Jay did earlier in her office or the fact that she is walking around with no underwear on.

“No! I refuse to believe that…” Hope is laughing so hard because its so random but hilarious.

“Believe it and one time he did it and Douglas got so upset he went to his room and slammed the door shut. I was in my bedroom getting ready from some random night we went out drinking and heard it. I went into the hallway ready to ask Douglas if he pays bills around here to be slamming shut any of my doors and Jay stops me and tells me Douglas ran away because he let one rip.” By the time Steffy finishes the story Hope feels like she can’t breathe from how hard she laughs.

They talk for a couple more hours trading stories on their significant others and both girls are in high spirits that they were able to hang out again with out any pretense of work.


	98. Chapter 98

Flo hears knocks on the door and she’s a little miffed because she was getting to the really good part of the mystery thriller she has been reading. She can see through the window that this is a man she has never met.

When she opens the door, he looks like some door to door insurance salesman and as soon as she gets ready to tell him she isn’t interested in whatever he’s selling he says…

“Do you know if a William Spencer the third lives here?”

Liam was coming down the stairs when he heard his name. He sees Flo talking to some man and decides to find out why this man is here.

“I’m William Spencer…”

“Great! I have news for you… you have been served.” The man whips out these papers for Liam and tells him to have a great day.

“Fucking prick. Who the hell is suing me? This is more of a William Spencer the second type of thing. It must be a mistake…”

Flo just walks back to her book. She doesn’t particularly care for Liam and she’s sure he feels the same but he seems to seek her audience because she’s there. Wyatt has asked her to take it easy on his brother but its hard for Flo because she finds Liam so annoying. She also doesn’t know how he thinks he is so slick. She hears him talking to some girl in New York. 

It’s funny to her when he isn’t professing his undying love for Steffy its Hope next but on the low he’s texting and calling some mystery woman in New York. Wyatt tells her about Liam always volunteering to take trips to New York when Liam made it seem like Bill was forcing his hand. 

She decides to engage in a conversation with him if only to get information.

“Wouldn’t they have known to try Bill at his workplace if it was for him. He’s a high-profile public figure I doubt they would make a mistake with that…”

“I’m looking at this and apparently Hope is suing me so she can get a restraining order against me. I don’t understand what the fuck is going with her. I need to speak to her…”

“Liam do you really think going to speak to Hope is the best option right now? If she’s suing you for a restraining order the best thing you can do is speak through your lawyers. I would think that would constitute as harassment otherwise…”

“Well no one asked what you think?!”

“You know what I’m going to go. While I’m gone fix your fucking attitude, I’m not one of your employees you can not talk to me like that. I tolerate you living here because you’re Wyatt’s brother but you are an asshole. One minute you want me to hear your problems the next you are talking to me like I’m a bad dog. Just like you don’t like me, I don’t like you! I don’t want to hear about the stupid problems you manufacture. I don’t even like Steffy or Hope but no woman should have to jump through the hoops you set out for them! I’ve dated assholes like you… you are the definition of nice guy. You pretend to be so emotionally enlightened but as soon as things don’t go your way all of a sudden you turn into someone else. I haven’t even known you for long but you literally flip flopped between two women numerous times in the time I’ve known you. They aren’t partners to you they are playthings and when the novelty wears off you go back to what’s shiny again. Have you ever had a marriage that has lasted more than a year?!”

Flo cannot stand to see this little snake of a man anymore. She gets her stuff and slams the door as she’s leaving. Liam just stands there wondering how Wyatt’s girlfriend could talk to him like that.

She calls the one person she knows that can help her with shit like this. “Hey I need to see you…” 

When Katie hears how upset Flo is she decides to leave work early and meet her at a bistro. She’s developing a relationship with her niece. In her heart… Storm’s heart she knows that Flo did a horrible act but she is Storm’s daughter… she knows that Storm would want her to look out for his kid. She knows Flo is pretty harmless but is susceptible to losing her sense over a man. That’s definitely a Logan trait…

It’s been hard for her to reconcile that she did such a horrible thing but then Flo helped her live. Flo has apologized to her numerous times telling her that the situation just kept devolving into something that couldn’t be contained and she was just scared.  
She has to have family loyalty but Flo is her family too and she has decided that she won’t give up on her because Flo is family too. 

She’s in this bistro wondering what her niece is so worked up about.

When Flo comes in, she looks like a woman on a mission. 

“Whoa… whoa… Flo calm down tell me what has you looking like could melt ice by looking at it…”

“Liam! I share a home with Wyatt and I have tried to just be a good girlfriend but Liam has overstayed his welcome. Half the time he is talking to me like we are best friends the other half he tries to use me as his punching bag when he’s having a bad day.”

“Will Flo its complicated come on you know that…”

“Katie, I know I did a horrible thing, he should just hate me then. Why would he want to live with Wyatt if he knows I am there? He can’t have it both ways. He can afford to find another place and I’m sure Bill has numerous places of where he can live.” Flo bites her tongue on what she can say because she knows she needs to watch her words.

“He obviously did something that has you really upset why don’t you tell me about that?”

“So I answered the door and some guy asked for William Spencer the third and Liam was coming down the stairs at the same time. He comes to the door and tell the man that he’s William blah blah blah. The man tells Liam that he’s been served. The guy ends up leaving and Liam thought it was a mistake. He said it was probably Bill that was being sued. I told him I don’t think so. Bill is a public figure they wouldn’t make a mistake like this.

“Who’s suing Liam? Did you see if it was Spencer Publications related?” The last thing she wants to do is have to think about how to spin another lawsuit.

“It’s Hope serving him in order to get a restraining order against Liam…”

Flo’s answer makes Katie choke on her water.

“What?! You’re telling me that Hope wants to get a restraining order against Liam?”

“Yes I am… and the first thing he wanted to do was speak to Hope. I tried to do the sensible thing and tell him that might not be the smartest idea since it could be seen as harassment. Then he starts saying no one asked my opinion and all that. I just went off on him and told him exactly who he is.”

“Well its smart that you tried to tell him that. I wonder why Hope would do this?! She never indicated to me that she was even thinking to do something like this. I need to talk to her… maybe my sister is right in some way. Maybe Thomas is trying to isolate her…” Katie can’t believe Hope would do something so drastic. The last time she saw her niece it seemed like Hope was really happy but maybe she isn’t…

“I doubt that. I don’t like Hope and we will never be friends but there’s a difference with her and Liam. I hate Liam! He’s is a good pretender Katie… I did something…”

Katie really doesn’t like the tone that Flo uses and she’s afraid of what Hope is going to tell her.

“Flo please tell me you did not do anything with Liam?!”

“Eww that’s fucking gross. I have no desire to be a brother fucker. I guess I should show you. I don’t know what to do…” She whips out her phone and plays the recording for Katie and watches her Aunt reaction.

“That’s my sister’s voice…” 

Katie just thinks of course her sister is involved with this. Her sister can go to jail because this is definitely a violation of her restraining order. She just sees how this can be seen. Intimidation… using proxies and she feels a headache coming on.

“Yeah she came over one day and we kinda got into it and Liam asked me to leave the room, but I didn’t really leave I was behind the wall and I recorded their conversation…”

“I cannot believe that my sister made Liam think this was a good idea and worse that Liam agreed to it. He must have done it if Hope is serving him with papers…”

“This would help Hope but it would be inadmissible. In order for this to be used as evidence you would have had to get informed consent from all parties…”

“But I’m a witness right… I was there and I heard everything…”

“Well yeah… it’s not hearsay since you obviously was there. Send this to me… I am going to talk to my sister and Liam. You leave this to me I’ll let you know what will happen okay. There’s no need to be scared. I got you…”

Flo nods because even though she hates Liam and Brooke but she is afraid of taking on her aunt. Brooke has been nasty to her and this will make her even more nasty. She knows her mom will always have her back which she is thankful for but Katie helping her means there’s someone in her father’s family that’s looking out for her too and that means a lot to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing okay. Sending love and positive vibes <3


	99. Chapter 99

Brooke hears a knock on her door which makes her curious because she wasn’t expecting any company today. It puts a smile on her face when she sees its her sister Katie.

“Hi Katie! I wasn’t expecting to see you, but I love a good surprise…” Brooke starts to think maybe she could make them a quick lunch and just hang out with her sister. Katie doesn’t look like she’s going to work so she must have the time.

“We need to talk!” Brooke’s sister just marches into her house and leaving the older sister confused. She doesn’t understand why her baby sister is being curt with her.

“Is something the matter Katie?” She wonders if Katie knows about the news that Ridge and Taylor are together again. She’s kept it close to the vest because she’s scared if she admits it out loud the reality will start to set in.

“Did you know that Hope is suing Liam?” She would have expected Liam to run straight to Brooke and make her fix his boo boo.

“What?! You see no one listens to me… I bet you it’s something that Thomas is cooking up to alienate Hope!”

“Brooke so help me I will slap the blush off your cheeks if you continue to play dumb with me!”

“Wait hold on! You want to slap me even though my daughter is being manipulated and I’m saying we should do something about that! Hope is your family!” As Brooke begins to yell Katie sees Flo’s face pop into her head. She’s her family too…

“Hope is a big girl with her big girl lawyers. She’s served Liam so she can get a restraining order against him.”

“You see Katie this only proves my point!”

“It’s so easy for you to lie to my face isn’t it. I mean you have had so much practice haven’t you... Gullible Katie she’ll believe anything I tell her.” Her own issues with her sister come rearing back to the front of her mind. Issues that cannot be erased with pretty words and empty promises.

“Katie, I thought we had gotten past that. I know you are happy with Bill…”

“Oh shut up Brooke… it’s a matter of time that you slink yourself back into his orbit when your umpteenth crisis with Ridge boils over. Even with your divorce being final I know you will go through some desperate attempts to steer him back to you and when it doesn’t work you will conveniently be at Spencer. I unfortunately know how you work but I’m not hear about Bill or your future betrayal you will lay at my door I’m here for Hope.”

Katie plays the recording Flo sent to her phone and Brooke is upset that her scheme has been found out. She knows that it was Flo who recorded this and she is pissed at herself that she didn’t check if that little bitch was actually gone.

“Katie I can explain—”

“No I don’t want to her your spin. I met up with Hope and asked her why she’s filing this order and she said that Liam found her at a restaurant she habitually frequents yet never told him about. He lied to her about his true intentions. She had to stop him from making a scene because she was there with her family and yes that includes Thomas. Whether we like it or not that’s her husband and she’s sticking with him! You gave him step by step instructions on what to do. My god what is wrong with you?! This is stalking by proxy and guess what it’s a violation of your restraining order!”

“Katie you can’t even use that because I didn’t consent to being recorded.” The tape is damning but she’s covered.

“Oh you are right about that but guess what sis… Flo is also a witness to these statements. She can corroborate that Liam was knowingly stalking Hope and you were too.”

“I could go to jail Katie. This is serious! I don’t belong in a place like that Katie. You wouldn’t do that to me we are blood and we’ve been through so much together.”

“Stop! Brooke that might have worked when I was younger, but you cannot manipulate me. Yes, you’re right we have been through so much together and a lot of that hurt came from your hand. I won’t allow this to touch them. Bridget turned her back on you and now so has Hope. The more desperate you become the more you push her away.”

Brooke is really starting to feel the heat. When she looks into Katie’s eyes, she sees that her sister means it.

“I just want my daughter back!”

“Well she doesn’t want you! You fucked it all up not her… you! Let me tell you what’s going to happen. She is going to get that restraining order against Liam and if you don’t want to go to jail, you will keep to yourself do you understand me?”

“Are you blackmailing me?!” Never in her life did Brooke think that her own sister would do this to her.

“Its always about you! But call it what you want Brooke. I am protecting my family from you. If you even think about trying to do anything to Flo, I will send this to Hope and I’ll leak this shit so quick. Try me and I will end you.”

“You wouldn’t dare do this Katie… this would be bad for our family to be dragged through the media. Why make us into tabloid fodder?!”

“Oh please Brooke you should have asked for royalties with how much tabloid fodder you have provided over the years. I won’t be stopped.”

“Bill won’t stand for this. Liam is his son…”

“Of course you would go that route but guess what I don’t care. It doesn’t matter what Bill stands for… I won’t allow for Liam to think that he can do whatever he likes and escape accountability. Hope has wasted a decade of her life on empty dreams. He will pay the cost of his actions. He didn’t have to listen to you, but he did.”

“Katie, I’m sure we can find an acceptable resolution to all of this.” Brooke is worried… this tape leaking or getting into Hope’s hands would destroy any future relationship she could have with her daughter.

“This is the resolution you have been offered. Its also the only choice you will get. Its up to you… jail or no jail but either way you will stay the hell away from Hope. And make sure you stay away from Flo. If I hear that you are harassing her, you will end up in jail.”

“I don’t understand why you are sticking up for that girl. Ever since she came into our lives everything has gone to hell…”

“Flo made a horrible mistake, but she also has helped me live but even if she didn’t, she’s Storm’s daughter. He would want us to look out for her. I can respect the fact that you can’t get past her role in the Beth fiasco, but you shouldn’t expect me to do the same... We aren’t perfect Brooke; you should know all about that. Besides the heart that beats in my chest she is the last living link I have to the only brother I’ve ever had.”

“So you’re telling me I don’t really have any choices. Lose my daughter…”

“You already lost your daughter. You can decide if you want to lose your freedom as well…” Katie truly hopes that her sister doesn’t think that she’s bluffing because she’s tired of Brooke thinking that things can just be swept under the rug if enough time passes.

“Fine Katie! You’ll get what you want. You don’t understand I have just been losing out on so much lately. I was desperate to get Hope back.”

“Instead of honest overtures you decided to manipulate your way into her life… try to wreck it and then swoop in to play hero.” She crosses her arms in disbelief that her sister is trying to manipulate her even now. She used to look up to Brooke and she’s just so disappointed in how her sister turned out.

“Because I’m losing everything! If you don’t think that Thomas has something to do with this, I have a bridge I’d like to sell you. He’s warped her mind that she can’t even see it. To top it all off Ridge is definitely done with me…”

“Brooke I can empathize with the demise of your marriage but come on you have been divorced for a while—”

“Yeah but I have lost him. This whole time I thought I had to be worried about Shauna saying she had feelings for him but he’s not with her he never has been. He’s with Taylor and they are married. I found him in St. Thomas with her! Taylor and her spawn have taken everything away from me. Everything!” Katie is stunned at the news that Ridge and Taylor are together especially when there’s been no indicators that they had been seeing each other.

“Well then I guess you have to move on. Brooke you need to start over whether you want to or not… You have been stuck in this battle with other women for men your whole adult life. That includes with me and Bridget. You passed that on to Hope and encouraged it… you still would be if Hope listened to you. Fix your life and let go of that endless cycle because you always end up right here. A big house with no one in it. I feel for you but don’t try anything with any of my nieces or I will make your life lonelier than it is now.”

Katie throws her purse over her shoulder and leaves. She’s sorry her sister is going through a hard time, but she knows that it’s time like this where Brooke is her most volatile and she won’t be sucked in to placate and prop her sister up. She’s done that enough in her life.


	100. Chapter 100

She never felt this way in her life. Her stomach wakes her up in the middle of the night and she goes straight to the bathroom and throws up all of the dinner she had. It burns her throat and she thinks to herself what on earth could make her stomach feels this way.

She thinks back to everything she ate yesterday and she can’t think anything that would make her sick. She gets back into bed and tries to just fall back asleep but her body refuses. She can still feel the heartburn. A constant reminder of what just happened. She looks to her right and envies that he can just sleep with no worries.

She has a long day ahead of her, but she just decides to drink some water he leaves at her bedside every night and just settle into bed. Even if she can’t fall asleep, she decides that she will be comfortable and just let her body rest. It’s four in the morning and she can’t fathom getting out of bed yet even if she can’t fall asleep.

She has her eyes closed but she can start to feel the moments of sunrise because there’s so much natural light that seeps into the room. She used to love that but now she wishes the sun would go away. She doesn’t want to leave her bed… she doesn’t want her day to start like this. She feels kisses on her cheeks and before she can stop him, he kisses her straight on the mouth.

“Baby, you taste acidic. Did you throw up?” She can see the transformation before her eyes when he goes into doctor mode. She loves that he treats her like his world.

“Yeah I did earlier… I should have brushed my teeth, but I did drink some water…”

“Even so the acid from your stomach can erode the enamel on your teeth. How are you feeling?!” He starts to feel her head and neck and she wants to laugh but deep down she loves it. Growing up the way she did feel she loves to feel cared for… she loves the stability he provides… the comfort. Sally never doubted her parents love for her, but they never gave her a real sense of home. It’s not a carnie lifestyle to plant roots.

Will stirs something deep within her. The passion and lust she has for him is great but the feeling of home she gets anytime he smiles that goofy smile. She knows in her heart she belongs with him.

“Are you hearing me? I am getting concerned now…” When she finally gets out of her head, she just looks at him with his furrows brow and tense shoulders and she never felt more in love with him.

“You’re the love of my life, William Halstead.” This alone makes changes Will’s demeanor completely.

“You are the love of my life, Sally Spectra…”

“The second… Gingy. The grand dame is living her best life in the French Riviera and would have a conniption if the man I love was in love with her… She simply doesn’t do love triangles.” Will bursts into fits of laughter.

“I guess I’ll just have to settle for the knock-off…”

“If you really want to be correct. You will be settling for the knock-off of the knock-off Queen.”

“Oh wow no one ever told me that! Man I’m really upset now because I already fell in love.” He kisses her sweetly. He feels she might not take kindly to another kiss on the lips after she’s been reminded her breath smells like bile.

“Guess you’ll just have to settle for me Gingy. And I have to settle for Halstead that doesn’t erect hotels in my honor.” With that she jumps out the bed and he tries to get her but she’s too fast for him.

She starts to get ready for her day. She may not feel her most amazing but she does have to go to work. She can’t afford to slow down now because revamping Spectra is her priority. Her Aunt Sally was beaming with the news and it warmed her heart when she heard it was Steffy’s idea.

It warmed the elder Sally’s heart that it would that she found a strong friend in her bosom buddy’s granddaughter. She loved the sense of déjà vu that a strong friendship emerged between them like it had for the original Stephanie and herself.

She also loves that her legacy will live on. It’s been hard for her to not have Macy and Darla. CJ is there but fashion just isn’t his thing. She doesn’t know why but maybe it was for the best. She was in the trenches with her girls always doing whatever it took to keep Spectra relevant. Sally senior loves that her namesake has the same spirit.

Said namesake still needs to get ready for her day because there’s still so much to do if Spectra is going to be back in action.

“You sure that today can’t be one of those days that you work from home?” Will knows he’s pushing his luck but half of it is from worry the other half he just wants to be with her.

“I can’t because I know how this dance goes. And I really need to be focused this launch is the most important thing to me. It’s my family’s legacy and I wouldn’t trade that for anything not even some soul-satisfying sex so get the hell out of my way William Halstead I have things to do.” Sally’s finished with her make up and only has to put her shoes on and she can see Will pout through the mirror but he should know by know she’s stronger than that.

“So you say that the sex I provide is soul-satisfying. I must say I never been complimented so highly. Thank you very much Sal.”

“Well it’s the least you can do Will… it’s not like you are creating monuments for me is it?” With that she races out of the condo, but she can definitely hear Will saying ‘fucking Jay!”

She drove to the new Spectra offices. It hasn’t opened for staff yet but it is ready. Sally did have to swallow a bitter pill but she’s a little relieved that the offices are in a new place. As much as she wants to build upon the original spot she thinks back to thinking she was going to die. The helplessness she felt sometimes still feel fresh when she thinks back to those minutes.

This new building is a fresh start to start over right. It’s not as big as FC but she didn’t want a campus. She wanted a space that really embodies what she wants. Spectra isn’t a behemoth like Forrester and she didn’t need that for Spectra. She wants to keep it more intimate. She wants Spectra to be an Atelier… intimate where she can go from one floor to the next… one room to the next without feeling like it is an endless walk.

When she gets to the office she doesn’t know why she is surprised but Steffy is already there.

“Queenie, are you trying to make me look bad by beating me here?” She’s teasing but she would like to be the first one to her office.

“Oh Sal my gal, it’s not a competition but if it were I definitely kicked your ass.”

“You’re so annoying but it’s not like you didn’t know that already.”

“Oh please you know you love me like peanut butter loves jelly…”

“Steffy that analogy doesn’t even make sense.”

“Makes sense to me so I don’t—” Before Steffy can say anymore Sally is hightailing it to the bathroom and it puzzles Steffy as much as it worries her.

Sally is glad no one else is there because the last thing she wants is to explain anything to her staff about her running off.

When she comes back out she sees Steffy who is already onto her.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah I must have eaten something that didn’t agree with me…”

“Oh no! I know that kind of run. Girl I’m pretty confident that you are pregnant.”

“That’s not possible Steffy I’m on birth control…”

“Girl your man is a doctor even if he isn’t practicing but the pill is 99% effective if you follow the protocol to a tee it becomes less effective if you don’t take it at the same time each day.” Steffy let’s those words sink in for Sally and the face Sally makes is priceless.

  
“But I’m good with it!”

“Apparently not enough. I say we get a test and if its positive you need to go to a doctor to confirm it.”

Sally knows Steffy makes sense but she never really gave it any thought. She knew she wanted kids but she certainly didn’t make any plans to do it now. She has so much on her plate with making Spectra launch.

Steffy volunteers to get the test and Sally just nods thinking on how to possibly navigate this all possibly pregnant. She’s so deep in thought she didn’t even notice that Steffy came back with three different pregnancy test.

She makes herself drink a lot of water and after a while she’s able to use the bathroom and she swears the timer she put on her phone is going at a snails pace because it feels like everything is going on in slow motion.

When her phone goes off she just looks at Steffy wondering what she should do.

“Steffy pick it up and tell me what it says. I can’t do it.”

“You know I love you but I am not picking it up. It has your pee pee on it.” She can’t believe Steffy is being like this, but she picks herself up. She hasn’t been afraid of anything in her life and she isn’t going to let this little stick change that.

She picks it up and looks and gasps… “What does it say?” Steffy is anxious to know what it says.

Sally picks up the the tests and they all say the same things.

“I’m pregnant…” The words feel so heavy on her tongue and she feels a range of emotions. It’s inconvenient to be pregnant while trying to get her company back but she also remember how she was when she was a little girl. She always dreamed about making the family she wasn’t afforded as a carnie kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired. It has been incredibly difficult to write with everything going on. I don't talk much about my real life because I write these stories because of the love I have for my favorite characters. But I am black (not racially ambiguous or white-passing) and latina. Everytime I think I am going to write I feel overwhelmed, anxious, hopeless, angry. I want to let all my friends of color that I understand how you feel and it is okay to feel this way. I am making a promise to you that I will do my best to write and hope it can be a temporary distraction.
> 
> Estoy cansado. Ha sido increíblemente difícil escribir con todo lo que sucede. No hablo mucho sobre mi vida real porque escribo estas historias por el amor que tengo por mis personajes favoritos. Pero soy negro (no racialmente ambiguo o blanco) y la. Cada vez que pienso que voy a escribir me siento abrumado, ansioso, desesperado, enojado. Quiero dejar que todos mis amigos de color entiendan cómo te sientes y está bien sentirse así. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para escribir y espero que pueda ser una distracción temporal.
> 
> Estou cansado. Tem sido incrivelmente difícil escrever com tudo o que está acontecendo. Não falo muito sobre minha vida real porque escrevo essas histórias por causa do amor que tenho pelos meus personagens favoritos. Mas eu sou negro (não é racialmente ambíguo ou passa branco) e la. Toda vez que acho que vou escrever, sinto-me oprimido, ansioso, sem esperança, com raiva. Quero deixar todos os meus amigos de cor que entendam como você se sente e que não há problema em me sentir assim. Prometo a você que farei o possível para escrever e espero que possa ser uma distração temporária.
> 
> #blacklivesmatter. #blacktranswomenmatter. #dontseparatefamilies. 
> 
> Happy Pride Month to the LGBT+ community. Pride was born from fighting back the injustice of over-policing LGBT spaces specifically the Stonewall Riots by mostly LGBT+ people of color. You will always have an ally in me. <3


	101. Chapter 101

Steffy’s POV

Sometimes I do think I put too much on my plate because it’s been a little stressful lately even though we have been winding down because we have our designs on lock for a while. But the creative aspect of the business is just one thing. Between helping Spectra rebirth happening, keeping FC a focus and taking care of my family it feels like a lot to handle. Even with someone as supportive as Jay I feel such a big weight on my shoulders. I feel like I’m always walking… making sure I give Douglas and Kelly the attention they need means trying to keep up with them which can be hard at the end of a long workday that starts with me getting up at 5am. When I get home, I just want to take the makeup off and sleep for a thousand years.

For the first time in a long time I wore a pantsuit. Well my version of a pant suit… sexy ultra-fitted leg that’s not a legging. I felt like such a boss bitch when Sally and I were meeting with some of the interior designers for the Spectra offices. Even though we had some basic furniture in there I did want Sally to be able to customize it in a way that she wanted. As soon as the designers left, I swear I couldn’t have taken my heels off fast enough. It made both Sally and I laugh because she did the same thing. At least she has the excuse of being pregnant. I just didn’t expect us to walk around as much as we did but the interior designers were thorough. I guess you get what you pay for.

But here I am walking back home from the elevator in my flip flops. I don’t even want to think about making dinner right now. When I open the door, I am surprised to not hear the usual mayhem that comes with having multiple children at home and Jay who encourages them to expend ALL their energy. I let myself savor the quiet because this never happens. I plop gracelessly on the sofa and close my eyes. I don’t know how long the silence will last but I want to have every second I can. I love my family but there’s something so sexy and alluring about silence.

I hear the key slide into the lock and steps that I know to be Jay coming in but there’s still silence. The kids are not with him and it gives me a little pause.

“I was wondering if I would be able to beat you coming back but it seems you win.”

“Jay, you should know by know I always win. Where’s the kids?” I refuse to open my eyes. I can feel the calmness in his demeanor, so I know they are okay wherever they are…

“Well I know you like to pretend that I am the oblivious fun guy around the kids, but I pay attention. I know you are running on fumes at this point.”

“How could you tell I was trying my best to hide it? I didn’t want the kids to feel like they had to change how they acted just because I’ve been a little more tired.”

“First of all, you’re wifey so I pay attention to you because I think you’re just the bee’s knees…” I just aww at his words because I know they are true even though there’s no inflection in his voice. It’s like he is just talking about a regular common thing.

“You think I’m the bee’s knees?!”

“Oh stop it, you already know I think you are the bee’s knees and the other reason was you downed my coffee getting ready for work after you had already had yours and I don’t think you even realized it. I was a little miffed that I had to make another cup, but I started thinking when was the last time I took you out on a date that didn’t involve children’s activities? So I shipped the kids off so we could have some us time.” It’s so weirdly emotional to be with someone who notices this… I just soldier on until things get easier but back then I didn’t have kids to think about.

“How do you know me so well Jay Halstead?” My eyes are still closed but I can feel his eyes on me and before I can stop myself, I am smiling wide.

“I love you… I’m not going to try to do the eloquent bullshit because you’ll just roll your eyes at me.” How did I get so lucky? Even now I feel like I am shedding past hurts by being with someone so good to me. I have always thought I had gotten past them until a situation arises and I am confronted with all of the shit I have been put through.

“I’m number one…”

“Yeah… well unless Ms. Kelly is in the room. She’s very demanding girl…”

“I think I can make concessions for Ms. Kelly… you never told me where you sent my babies…”

“I told Will and Sally if they plan to continue to freeload off of us so they don’t have to make dinners then they will watch the kids.” This makes me laugh because I can just imagine Jay taking them to Will’s unannounced and handing over the kids to Will and being serious about the threat of no food.

“So you are bartering my culinary talents?”

“Excuse you Junior… I think you mean ours! Sally practically was drooling for my spaghetti thank you very much.” His scoffing indignation makes me snort so hard, but I know he’s so serious about this because he makes this dish so much now because Douglas loves it.

“Babe… the Instant Pot literally did all the work… you looked up a video on YouTube!” I love to rile him up. He shoots up off the couch and I finally open my eyes to see his offended face. I hold my laughter in, but my smile does enough to set him off.

“Oh no you don’t! The Instant Pot is an aid, but my dish makes everyone at the table happy! I can’t say the same when you tried to do it now can I?”

“You have to bring that up?!” The one time that I didn’t deliver on a bomb meal and he doesn’t let me live it down, yet he burns almost everything he makes. He makes one good dish and he swears his Gordon Ramsey.

“Don’t put this on me… you brought up the Instant Pot not me. Don’t be jealous that no one I mean no one down to the baby was messing with your recipe.”

“You fight dirty Halstead…” He’s so annoying throwing my one failure in my face.

“And what are you going to do about it Forrester?” He’s slowly approaching me and I feel some energy coming back to me and I pull him by the ear and the face he makes is so worth it.

“Take me on a date and maybe you’ll find out.” I let go of his ear and he’s rubbing it and the look on his face makes me laugh.

“You are a strange woman…”

“And yet you put a ring on it…”

“Well it seems I like strange ear twisting women who make terrible spaghetti dishes. It’s not like I’m with you for your culinary skills. I concede that most of your dishes are of adequate liking, but you know why I really like eating…” He wiggles his eyebrows and he’s such a loser I swear.

“You are a pig and I know you know it…”

“Oink, oink…” He just laughs in my face and holds his hand out and I take it. I did miss my boo… I didn’t take a lunch break today, so I didn’t get to text him and ask about Kelly and his day. Him being a distraction actually helps me stay focused.

“Where you taking me?”

“Hmm I haven’t decided yet and no you cannot give your input. You will just have to settle for being surprised.”

“Jay, I know better restaurants then you do!”

“This is true, but I have gotten so much better since we’ve been together. It’s not like I’m taking you to Panera.”

“Hey! Do not shit on Panera… I like Panera!”

“I like it too but it’s not my idea for a dinner choice on a rare date night. Let me work my magic okay!”

“Fine! I better fucking like it or else Jay! I would hate to think you costing yourself a good time tonight...” I smirk at him because I am not above being petty when it comes to Jay.

“It has been noted and catalogued. Do you want to change or you do you want to go like that?”

“I’m too tired to change. I might make you take care of me all night. My feet hurt.” I pout because they do hurt, I have been gone all day and I never felt like I had too much time to sit down.

“That’s fine with me… I love undressing you…” I already see where this is going and hell no, I’m too hungry for this.

“Jay, you better get your ass in gear and take me to dinner.”

“I’ll take you to dinner. But Junior know this even when you win… I’m always the victor.” I just roll my eyes at his corny self.

I settle on putting some loafers because I don’t know the dress code of where we are going and I don’t feel like cursing anyone out on an empty stomach because my flip flops don’t pass their policy.

The route Jay ends up taking makes me feel funny, but I don’t know why. But when we finally get there it comes back to me. He takes me to the hotel he made in my honor. I think too myself Steffy you got that bomb box to make a man erect a whole ass building for you. Never in my life had someone given me something so expensive.

“Whatever conceited thoughts I know you are having go ahead and think them because they are true. I thought what better place to treat my lady…”

“Jay you make ego so grand I swear baby.”

“That’s the plan. I swear you taste even better when you are gloating.” I laugh so hard as we go into the hotel. We make our way to one of the restaurants in the hotel and man I could just die here. The sushi is so good. I like to think I elevated Jay’s taste and I pat myself on the back because I love this restaurant.

I decided not to have any alcohol because I was already tired, I didn’t want to make myself even sleepier, so I settled on getting some soda for a little pick me up. We catch each other up on our day and on the workplace gossip from our jobs. I swear there’s no one in the world I would rather talk shit with then Jay. He’s just so animated and quick witted. He always makes me laugh so hard it makes me wheeze.

The night flows so fast I lose track of time and I think to myself I don’t want the night to end but I have to go to work in the morning. And it’s getting late and I start to fret thinking I won’t get enough sleep.

When we finish dinner, I slip my hand in his and he gives me his goofy smile that makes my heart flutter but I’m a little confused when he starts going the wrong way. Then I start to realize that we are staying here tonight and as much as I would love to have an exhaustive night of sex with Jay, I have to be up at 5am in the morning.

I don’t stand a chance because as soon as the elevator opens to our floor… he’s on me like a bad habit and thoughts just leave my head. Running on instinct I jump on him and wrap my legs like I have many times before. He jams the key card and we are in our suite. More like an apartment away from home.

“Jay… Jay we can’t. I really need to go to sleep… It’s already 11:30 and I need to be up at 5am.” He’s definitely not listening to me he bites into my shoulder and it makes my whole-body shudder.

“Take a damn sick day Junior. I got plans with you and only reason for you to wake up at 5am is to go another round.”

“I can’t take the day off… I’m so busy…” This asshole doesn’t listen and just unzips my pants.

“I’m sure Sally and your dad can figure how to manage themselves. I will cuff you to the bed… problem solved.” Next thing I know we are in the bedroom and he dumps me on the bed and takes his shirt off and all of my excuses fly out the window. Only thing I want to do is ride him.

“You brought the cuffs Halstead?” I pull on his arm and bring him closer to me and kiss him and he smiles into the kiss. This is going to be so fun.

“Yeah I fucking did…” He sounds so proud of himself when pulls it out of the drawer. but he doesn’t even know the Pandora’s box he opened.

I twists the both of us and the surprise move catches him off guard and I snatch the cuffs and attach him to the bedpost and he just looks at me with his mouth open like a Pikachu meme. I chuckle my Ursula laugh and I revel in it.

“Hmm you first…” It’s going to be a long night for you Jay Halstead.


	102. Chapter 102

The ladies decided that they should have a dinner since it’s been a while since they all hung out without the interruptions of men and kids in their life. It’s been a little more complicated for Steffy to choose a restaurant because Sally has become so sensitive to smells. Steffy had a bit of sensitivity when she was pregnant with Kelly so she could really understand Sally’s plight.

“It’s so annoying seeing you two drinking mojitos. I just thought I’d let you know…” Being pregnant wasn’t the worst thing in the world for Sally she just didn’t like the fact that her friends could do things she couldn’t…

“Well you’re just going to have to play catch up because we had to do it too. It’s not even that bad. You can have virgin drinks and after like a month you don’t even care so much. I had a bigger problem trying to limit my caffeine intake.” Steffy can still feel the headaches from the caffeine withdrawal she had when she was pregnant with Kelly.

“It’s such an exciting time Sally… you’re having a baby! Aren’t you the one who’s always talking about she can’t wait for her perfect ginger haired mini me…” Sally watches Hope sip on her mojito while she ponders what the blonde girl just said.

“Yeah I know… I am excited for the baby these things are just annoyances, but they are minor. Will and I obviously didn’t plan this but it’s such a new experience. He’s so excited about everything. He’s also pretty stupid. When we babysat Kelly and Douglas, he had a whole interview with Kelly about her experience being a baby. It just made me laugh that he’s asking hard-hitting questions to a toddler and she was just as fascinated as she was confused.” Thinking back to that night makes Sally visualize Will as a father.”

“He really is good with kids. And thank you for babysitting them Jay and I had a great time on our impromptu date…”

“Well it wasn’t like he really gave us a choice in the matter. He threatened to cut our dinner and I’m eating for two now.”

“Did Jay really do that Steffy?! That’s actually brilliant. Let me just say I’m glad that Thomas can cook.” Hope sometimes gets jealous that she doesn’t live in the same building as them so she is always late to the party but when Tom has to travel for work she usually exercises her best friend rights to bum it over at Steffy’s condo so she can be where the action is.

“Yeah he really did… It’s not my fault that my boo believes all is fair in love. It was so worth it. I should tell him to threaten to withhold food from you two again…” Sally glowers at Steffy but Hope just cackles between the two of them.

“Anyways! Let’s move on from the fact that my supposed bestie is trying starve a pregnant lady... What’s up?! If I don’t get some gossip I could die! I know just about everything going on with Will’s job so I need more. Entertain me you two!” Hope just smiles into her drink because Sally seems to be even more demanding now that she is pregnant.

“Well I don’t know if this is too heavy but my protective order against Liam was approved to become a permanent restraining order. I’m one step closer to leaving my past behind and focusing on my family. The judge from the family court is deciding on what kind of custody agreement we should have going forward due to Liam’s absence in Beth’s life.” Hope looks to Steffy because Steffy already knows since Liam is also Kelly’s father.

“Well that’s good Hope. You can move on and live your best life… What about you Steffy? Don’t you two have the same judge.”

“Yeah we do and the judge is reviewing the custody agreement for Kelly and I don’t like to ever assume but I don’t think it’s going to well for Liam. It was one thing to give me empty promises to stepping up as a father but the state of California is another thing. He’s supposedly always in New York for some Spencer thing and I’m sorry that shit is lame. I truly doubt Bill is forcing his hand to do it. It doesn’t make sense why Bill would write a letter to the court in support of me and not one for Liam… only to always send him to New York. Karen lives there and Spencer has a whole twin corporate office there. Liam is not needed…”

“Why do you think Liam is going to New York all the time then?” Hope doesn’t care for Liam in a romantic sense anymore, but it does bother her that he misses all his court-approved visitation even though she always expects him to bail.

“It has to be obvious guys?! He has to have somebody he’s fucking over there. I wouldn’t be surprised if they ‘needed’ him. Liam always likes to save someone. But whoever he is ‘saving’ I hope they figure out when the luster wears off he will be on to the next person to save.” Steffy learned to stop being bitter a long time ago. She had to let it go… she saw the patterns in her relationship with him that he always made it his job to be the hero. Sally, Ivy, Hope… and if she stayed with him it would be rinse, lather, repeat.

“You really think so Steffy?” Hope wants to say she is surprised but she only ever competed for Liam’s heart and attention with Steffy but she knows Steffy has had multiple women to compete with Liam with.

“Liam is very predictable anytime he doesn’t get his way he has to distract himself. It’s a way for him to avoid self-reflection. I’m just glad to be away from it and hopefully I can keep Kelly away from it too. She loves Jay and she’s his whole world. I don’t want Liam to decide one day that he wants to be a father again on a whim and then stand her up. He treats people’s lives like hobbies and I’ll be damned before I let that touch Kelly. I just hope that Judge Carmichael sees how out of his depth Liam.”

“She will Steffy. She has to… I’m sure everything will workout for the both of you.” Sally counts her blessings that she didn’t end up getting pregnant with Wyatt’s baby. She couldn’t imagine a scenario of fighting to hold on to a relationship and being stressed out from work, being pregnant and dealing with Flo.

“Yeah she will. Tell me the progress on the building! You two are gone so often I feel like the odd one out roaming the halls of Forrester.” It does miff Hope a little bit that Steffy and Sally get to be on this journey together in a way that she isn’t. She knows it’s a petty jealousy because it’s Sally’s family legacy but that feeling is still there.

“It’s going good… I have to take you on a tour soon. The interior designers we hired are really making the space a dream I have never realized. But I haven’t been going in as much because my morning sickness gets worse with me running around so I’ve been Facetiming more.”

“Yeah I made that mistake one too many times when I was pregnant. I became such a fan of chairs when I was carrying Kelly. I used to just drop by people’s offices for meetings, but my feet and stomach just wasn’t having it after a while…”

“Hmm you know one time I was running late and I just said fuck it I need to get my dry cleaning before they close. I started to make a run for it and I threw up in this terrace garden of a restaurant close to the dry cleaning place. There was a hedge so I don’t think anyone saw me but I just walked away. Well let’s just say I have a new dry cleaner…” Her friends laugh at her story, but it still mortifies Hope and she still can’t believe that she just walked away without saying anything.

“That’s absolutely disgusting but so relatable. I feel for the poor person that discovered it…”

“Steffy, I was so embarrassed too even say something and it was like my brain went somewhere else. I just kept walking the further I got the worst I felt but I just kept walking…” Hope hides her face in her hands. Both her friends just laughing at her just make her want to disappear under the table.

“Did you at least get your dry cleaning?” Sally is riveted by this weird but oddly entertaining saga. She just munches on her sushi waiting to hear her friend’s answer.

“Well yeah! I had to make sure I got there before they closed it was one of my favorite dresses.”

“Well at least it wasn’t a waste of a trip…”

“Sally, you’re a mess…” Steffy just rolls her eyes at her future sister-in-law and gives Hope’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Excuse you Queenie, I am a very coordinated mess thank you very much. Are you going to eat the rest of that?”

“Yes Sally I am going to be eating all of my food!”

The ladies just take the rest of the night to catch up with each other and share laughs on the misadventures in their lives. It felt so good for them to just have a night without responsibilities or to talk about work.


	103. Chapter 103

Steffy’s POV

Through all the running around getting Spectra off the ground and running Forrester it has been a little difficult for me to plan the wedding. I’m marrying Jay and it’s going to be the last wedding I ever have because I feel it in my bones that he is my forever love.

I don’t even know what venue to choose and I’m one step away from just hiring a wedding planner. I hire professionals to do events all the time but with this wedding something is stopping me. I want to do it myself but there’s just so much on my plate already.

“Mommy hello?!” I didn’t notice that Douglas has been calling for me. He doesn’t call me mommy often, he usually only does it when he is annoyed with me.

“Yes baby… I’m sorry I was just thinking about some things…”

“You’re always thinking…”

“I know I’m so silly… what’s up Bubs?”

“I got bored with my game, so I was asking you what you were thinking about and you just kept looking at the remote…” He’s so matter of fact that if he wasn’t a child I would be a little miffed.

“I was just thinking about getting married and how it’s going to be a lot of work…”

“Why would it be a lot of work. You love Uncle Jay…”

“Yeah I do but there’s so much that goes into weddings like finding a place to get married. Getting someone to officiate… Someone who will supply the food.” I refrain from telling him someone to supply the alcohol.

“Why is that complicated? Can’t you just have the wedding at the same place of the party?” I wonder what party has this little boy been to lately.

“What party?” He just points to my ring and things just start to fall in place and it makes me laugh.

“You are such a little genius you know that my love?”

“Does that mean I get to have ice cream?”

“It does not mean that and you will not be having ice cream Douglas! It was a nice try you will have to wait until after dinner.” I give his head a little scratch and a hug to let him know that I might have told him no but I love him.

“It never hurts to try. You always tell me the worst someone can say is no to your question…”

“That’s right baby and you keep your chin up…”

“Okay mommy… so when are we going to eat dinner? I’m getting a little hungry…”

“Well it’s Jay’s night so I don’t know what’s on the menu…”

“Yeah right! It’s going to be spaghetti… We had spaghetti the day before yesterday. Can we eat something else?” Damn the kids picked up on the only thing Jay can make...

“Well what do you propose?”

“I don’t know something fun and yummy! Uncle Jay’s spaghetti is thanks to me but it’s becoming boring even if it was my idea.”

Douglas doesn’t hide that he is the reason Jay even has a spaghetti recipe. Their relationship fascinates me endlessly.

“Hmm let me text him and see if he can pick us up something to eat since we know what he is going to make!” Douglas scoops the remote from my hand but makes himself extra comfortable in my lap and I just let the boy be.

_Hey babe can you bring something home. Douglas is tired of your spaghetti and not being given the credit he deserves. -Steffy_

_Is that so? And what do you have to so about that? -Jay_

_I’m just as tired but I still love you and the effort. -Steffy_

_You know what I feel like I should withhold the sexy from you just for dissing my spaghetti. -Jay_

_Jay if you want to punish yourself go right ahead. My vibrator will please me more than your hand could ever please you. -Steffy_

_☹ you don’t play fair. -Jay_

_No… I play to win. Steffy_

He doesn’t text me back, but I know that my message was loud and clear. It’s going to be a take out night and whatever he brings is going to be good I know it. I am so excited for him to get home and see what he thinks of having our wedding right where he proposed.

Douglas ended up settling for a episode of Spongebob which I’m sometimes astonished at because I used to watch this show when I was a kid.

The kiddie humor brings him to chuckles and I can feel the happiness radiate from him and it makes me smile. I’m trying my best to infuse him with as much happiness as I can.

I can hear the key in the lock and I feel Douglas trying to slip from my grasp no doubt trying to get himself closer to what he thinks might be food.

“I come bearing presents!” Jay’s voice sends Douglas running and both of them annoy me I swear.

When Jay turns from the corner, I can see him carrying the food in one hand and Kelly in another and my stomach surprises me when it starts growling as soon as I can smell the food. I can’t even admire the smugness that makes Jay’s face even more beautiful because my stomach is being relentless.

Us having dinner is a relaxed affair telling each other about our day. Douglas had decided to save his story of his day at the bakery for the dinner table so he would have something to say. It makes me so happy that he gets so excited about the bakery and being with Aunt Pam. They are their own dream team of sorts. He keeps her young and she treats him like the most special person in her world.

It’s beautiful to see their love and snark. I can feel Jay’s stare at me even when he’s being so animated with the kids. We just look at each other but I won’t let him see that he is a distraction so I eat my food and pretend.

After Douglas had his long awaited ice cream and a few hours of playing some games the kids were finally tired enough to be put to bed. And it’s just Jay and I left to our own devices.

“You look pretty…” Does he really think that’s going to work on me?

“I don’t think you are going to get what you want… Jay I want to talk!” I didn’t mean to get louder but when he bites the weak spot of neck it makes me shiver.

“So talk…” How am I supposed to talk when he’s kissing all over me?

“I was talking to Doulgas and he gave me a great idea about the wedding…” Jay stops and it makes me a little nervous but when I see his face it’s the biggest grin.

“And you are taking wedding advice from a kindergartner?”

“The same kindergartner who played you?”

“Are we always going to bring that up?!”

“Only when you need to be put in your place…”

“I love it when you put me in my place… so what great advice did Dougie Fresh give?”

“He had the idea of getting married where you proposed!” It makes me so excited to relive those moments in my head.

“I think that’s a great idea. Also means we don’t have to pay a venue or worry about it being booked on a date we absolutely love.”

“You’re getting it. I am a little undecided though…”

“On what?”

“If I should change my name. When I was with Liam and Wyatt that’s exactly what I did… What do you think?”

“You live with the name you want to have babe. My mom goes by her name legally and otherwise. You don’t have to change your name because you think you owe it to me. I don’t care about shit like that… you aren’t my territory or property and I am not going to feel threatened by you if you want to still be called Stephanie Douglas Forrester. I fell in love with Stephanie Douglas Forrester. And I know your name has a special meaning since you’re named after the person you admire most. You will still be the one who comes home to me. Kelly’s awesome mom… Douglas fearless aunt and the love of my life.”

“Why are you so fucking perfect? It’s really annoying…”

“Definitely not perfect but I’m sure enough close. You like to remind me that I can only cook a dish with the aid of the Instant Pot.”

“Baby I’m not marrying you for your cooking.” When I bite his jaw, I know his eyes are rolling by the grunts he lets out. He starts picking me and carries me to our room and I think to myself it’s going to be a long and fruitful night.


	104. Chapter 104

Sally had been craving a lot of desserts lately, so she decided to head down to the bakery. Will decided to tag along because he had nothing else better to do. He reaches for her hand and the goofy part of her still gets giddy when they hold hands. As soon as they get to the bakery, they see her grandmother talking to Douglas and a little girl.

“Hey Grandma!” Even though the bakery is in the building it’s been a while since Sally has seen her grandmother.

“Oh hi sweetheart, hello Will. How can I help you two?” Shirley has been more excited lately since Sally told her of her pregnancy. She is going to be a great grandmother and she just can’t believe it.

“Hmm I think I am going to get two red velvet cupcakes and two chocolate chip cookies.” Sally couldn’t choose between cake and cookies so she decided she can have both. Will had ordered a sweet crepe with extra powdered sugar and black coffee. Sally looks at him a little bothered for a second because she has had to cut back her caffeine since she’s been pregnant.

Will pulls his wallet out to pay and Sally stops him. The action makes Douglas out his coloring pencil which in turn makes Michelle put down her coloring pencil.

“It’s okay Will we’re family.” Sally says this but she didn’t know what she just stepped into.

“Aunt Sally what are you doing?” Douglas sounds so innocent and cherub-like.

“Oh well after this we going back home and relax. Had a lot to do today at work but it’s going to be so worth it.”

“That’s nice Aunt Sally really happy to hear it but why aren’t you paying for your order?”

“Well Dougie, I just thought because my grandma works here I could get on the house. You look so cute.” Sally takes in Douglas’s wardrobe choice and thinks he looks spiffy.

“Did grandma Shirley say it was on the house?” The little girl that Sally has never seen before starts talking. She finds it weird that this little girl is calling her grandma well grandma…

“Well no she didn’t but it shouldn’t—“

“Then you have to pay.” Douglas smiles at Michelle like she said something revolutionary.

Steffy and Jay make their way into the bakery and Sally notices that they look a little dressed up too.

“Well umm…”

“Name’s Michelle.” Steffy just starts smiling at this exchange because Sally is meeting Michelle for the first time.

“Well Michelle, my grandma owns the place and with that comes certain privileges…” Sally looks towards Shirley who says nothing but slowly backs away from this conversation like she doesn’t want this smoke.

“Well Ms. Sally, grandma Shirley didn’t say you could have anything for free. As an owner of Gram’s Bakes I have to tell you that you aren’t on the list. Only kids under 10 get one free cookie.” Sally looks around to her grandmother and a Steffy who just stay out of it.

“Since when are you an owner of the bakery?”

“Since Douglas and I got married… so for about three hours. We had our reception at Ms. Steffy’s hotel.” This little girl is so excited to be ‘married’.

“Isn’t she great?!” Douglas has been enamored with Michelle since he moved from New York.

“How could you two even be married you’re in kindergarten?!” Sally doesn’t even know why she’s entertaining this.

Steffy goes into Douglas’s backpack and pulls out his ‘marriage license’ and hands it to Sally.

“This marriage license on construction paper!”

“You’re just jealous that I’m married and have cookies.” Michelle loves her license, it has a lot of pretty colors on it.

“As if! This doesn’t make you an owner of the business though.”

“We got a nup thing with my lawyer. Michelle gave me her access to her private Girl Scout cookie network and she was approved by the board of grandmas.. She gets free cookies in perpertooie.” Douglas knows he has to defend his ‘wife’ like Uncle Jay does with Aunt Steffy and daddy does with Hope.

“Douglas you’re so smart. I love you.” Michelle gives her ‘husband’ a kiss on the cheek and it makes Shirley and Steffy just aww but Sally narrow her eyes.

“What Douglas means to say is that Carter drew up a pre-nup. In exchange for her client book… she gets anything she wants here in perpetuity.” Steffy didn’t bother pulling out the prenup because it was also on construction paper.

“Yeah! If you would like to ask my Uncle Jay to pay for you, he gets a ten percent discount. He owns the building.” Sally thinks this interloper Michelle is way too comfortable saying Uncle Jay.

“Will here owns it too Missy!”

“It’s Mrs. Michelle. Thank you very much. Mr. Will my grandma Shirley can ring ding you up when you’re ready to pay. Douglas, I don’t want to color anymore. We should go to your house and play Wii.” Douglas nods to his wife.

“Mommy help us!” Douglas’s helplessness actually makes Steffy chuckles. She packs up their things and Jay picks Douglas up and carries him while Steffy picks up Michelle. The kids tell grandma Shirley good bye leaving an amused Shirley and a confused Sally… Will just wonders when he’s going to pay.

“Grandma they’re gone now.”

“Well Sally I think you outta pay.” Shirley is having too much fun with this.

“You’re my grandma!”

“And you can more than pay for it Sally. Michelle is an asset to the bakery and her client book bring us a lot of business. It’s not even like it’s a lot of money. Will was ready to pay.”

“That’s not the point… YOU… ARE… MY… GRANDMA!” Sally doesn’t even care how silly she sounds right now. The pregnancy and getting checked by a kid whose grade is a letter is wearing on her.

“Sally this is not time for the dramatics.” Shirley gives Sally a playful scold and Will just pays for the stuff and Sally feels like everyone in just laughing at her.

Sally looks at Will like she can’t believe he paid and he just shrugs. He thanks Shirley and tugs on Sally’s wrist for them to go.

“Can you believe that little girl?!”

Sally is still incredulous over this girl she just met.

“Yeah she reminds me of someone I know…” Sally knows Will is definitely talking about her and she just huffs and takes a bite of her cookie.

“She’s my grandma…”

“I know my love…”

He just let’s Sally let it all out. Ever since she got pregnant she has been more dramatic then usual. He wouldn’t dare say it and risk being in the guest bedroom.

“I know you’re patronizing me William.” He just pops kisses on her lips until he feels her smile. She says she hates him but her laugh says anything but. When they get into the elevator Sally decides to go to a Steffy’s place instead of theirs.

When Steffy let’s them in they find Douglas and Michelle dancing to whatever Wii game they have and Kelly trying dance with them.

Sally just watches them with Steffy as Jay and Will somehow always have something to talk about which she has always found weird.

“Hi Ms. Sally.”

“Hello Mrs. Michelle.” Her best course of action is to be nice to the little girl.

“Do you wanna see pictures from my wedding party?”

“Sure kid why not?” The smile Sally was greeted made her heart melt a little.

“It was really nice. It was at my mommy-in-law’s hotel. Her boyfriend made it for her. Isn’t that romantic? Douglas never got me a hotel but he gives me brownies so it’s like the same right? We have lots of time anyways.” Sally looks to Steffy who just shrugs. Both of the ladies just think to themselves that children these days are just too much.

“Yeah kid you have lots of time… we should only be so lucky to have hotels for us.” Sally is just amused by this little girl and as much as she hates to admit Will is right. This little girl is definitely right up her alley. Michelle gives her Steffy’s phone and Sally goes through the photos and she thinks the two of them look so adorable and she finds herself anxious to have her own baby.


	105. Chapter 105

Steffy’s POV

Normal people get to go dress shopping for their wedding dress… I do not get to do things like that with a family of designers. Dad insisted on creating some bridal options for the line and perhaps I wear one of them. This only made grandad insist they have a showdown. Both men have been doing their thing creating a dress for me and it makes me feel so touched how they want to create a dress for me. I’ve been put in the impossible decision of having to choose a dress made by my father and grandfather.

The worst part is I know that both will be damn good. It’s been hard to try and peek at either of the dresses. Both dad and grandad’s seamstresses are guarding the dresses from me… so I have no clue what they look like.

All of this makes me so excited and nervous. I’m getting married to someone who isn’t a Spencer. Jay is unlike Bill, Liam and Wyatt. He’s unlike anyone I have ever been with. I’m not nervous to marry him. It’s probably the one thing I am not nervous or anxious about. It’s probably the most sure decision I have made in my entire life.

The family we have built is so rock solid. The feeling I get when his eyes catch mine. The happiness I feel in his kiss. The feeling of bliss after we get down and dirty.

Sometimes it still feels odd for me to be in love. Love without punishment… without some kind of self-loathing. Such a foreign concept for me. I never have to chase anyone or anything.

I don’t feel emotionally drained and force myself to get through the day. I don’t come home to find no one there. Early on I wasn’t sure how to trust in the happiness I have with Jay. I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for him to be like the ones who let me down.

I’ve never been so glad to be wrong in my life. I hear a knock at my door and I wonder who it could be. Aunt Pam must be in the bathroom so she can’t vet them but my calendar is free at the moment.

“Hello Steffy!” Leave it to dad to be his happy self. I see that grandad is right behind him and this the moment I have been waiting for.

“Hi dad… hi grandad…” It’s really that time to see the dresses and it makes my heart race to know that one of the dresses I will wear is hidden behind cloth.

They start to wheel their mannequins in and I’m so ready to see the finish product.

“Wait till you feast your eyes on what I have created…” Dad seems so confident that he will win a contest that was proposed by only the two of them.

“It will be sad that you will have to be disappointed son when she wears my dress…” Their banter is really cute, but I know that they are serious as hell.

Aunt Pam comes rushing through the door and sometimes I wonder where she ventures off to.

“I was talking to Charlie and I saw you two and figured that today was the day of the reveal.” Aunt Pam walks towards me and gives me a tight hug. I swear she is as excited about my wedding as I am. I guess it’s a contagious thing because she’s marrying Charlie one day.

“I’m not going to do any grand speeches or anything like that. This time spent crafting the dress inspired by my beautiful daughter has made me so happy. It doesn’t really matter if you wear it or not because the muse of the dress was your happiness Steffy. I can’t recall a time I have seen you as happy as you are now. I have made many mistakes in my life and pushed things upon you because it was my belief that it would make you happy, but I didn’t give you that room to grow. Of course it would be the time you listen to my dad that you fall in love and get the happiness you so deserve. Anyways I had fun creating this for you my love.” When dad unveils the dress I gasp because it’s so beautiful and me. The detailing is gorgeous and the weaving of the metallics makes me just awed. It’s like having me being made into a dress.

I can hear the soft claps of Aunt Pam. I am guessing she really loves the dress too. This is going to be hard to beat for grandad but he’s never shied away from a challenge.

“Dad this is so beautiful… I really love it…”

“You hear that Eric, you have some stiff competition so I really hope you brought it…” Aunt Pam does not need to egg this on but she wouldn’t be my aunt if she didn’t.

“Oh don’t you worry Pam. As my son alluded too I did give my granddaughter the nudge to give Jay a try but the credit to their love is only them and them alone. I too have been inspired by the love and happiness you have… to create something that is befitting of someone who has always put other people’s happiness before herself. She’s like her grandmother in that way you know. Your greatest gift is also your greatest fault. I asked you to seize on your own happiness and Steffy I’m so glad it turned out to a family forged in love. I am happy that your smiles are fuller. They reach your eyes every time I see you. I’m so honored to have a granddaughter who has grown into such a phenomenal woman who needs absolutely no one. But it makes me incredibly thankful that she has the person who fills her heart with warmth, passion, love and support. This dress can only complement you on your wedding day because your smile will steal everyone’s heart. This labor of love was one I thoroughly enjoyed so I hope you love it as much I loved creating it.” Grandad’s words after dad’s did the trick. I’m crying and ruining my make-up with all these kind words.

I am so thankful to have them in my life. Aunt Pam slides her hand in mine and she always knows when I need that little bit of support. I give her a gentle squeeze in thanks.

When grandad unveils his dress I am floored. It’s like he put me in dress form too, but it was a little more. I don’t know why but this dress speaks to me… no it sings to me. Dad’s dress was incredible too but something about this dress makes my heart flutter.

I hear Aunt Pam gasp and all she does is smile at grandad’s dress. I am guessing she loves it too.

“Well Steffy it is time to choose… Is it going to be your father’s dress or your grandfather’s dress?” Aunt Pam didn’t even give me anytime to really decide but I honestly don’t need much time to decide. My heart made the choice as soon as I saw it.

“The both of you have blown me away with the dresses you have made for me. When you unveiled the dresses it really dawned on me that both of you can see me… the true me because both dresses really make me feel a kinship in them. I am really glad that you two are not competing for my love because this is such a difficult choice because both dresses are just beautiful. I already have ideas on how I would market them so people around the world can wear this on their special days because talent like this deserves to be seen and appreciated. With that being said know that I love both of you so much but dad… I love your dress so much, but I want to wear grandad’s for my wedding day.”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Aunt Pam is so excited for me choosing grandad’s dress it makes me laugh but also in a way confused.

“I can see Aunt Pam really loves grandad’s dress too.”

“I do! Ridge you created such a lovely dress and I could definitely see Steffy wear it for her wedding day but Eric created something so special… so so special. When my sister got married to Eric I was still in high school. I was helping my sister with her wedding. She was so excited… Stephanie could stop traffic in downtown Chicago but at home you know it was horrible place for us… she felt… we both felt inferior. Our father was just so hard on us because we weren’t boys even more on Stephanie because she was the oldest. But when she got engaged to Eric it was possibilities. She fell in love… we used to stay up and she used to tell me what it was like to go on dates. She had many suitors but something about this Eric Forrester kid made her swoon. We all know my sister wasn’t easy to impress because it was something she learned from our father. But this Eric guy impressed her, loved her, made her have possibilities of her future. We went to this dress maker in Chicago… Suzanne Strasberg and she took a look at my sister and said Stephanie just couldn’t buy anything in her store. Stephanie started to become upset because she wanted to get a dress that wasn’t something you could just get at Marshall Field’s. Suzanne said she couldn’t have Stephanie just wear something someone else can get she had to make something original for my sister. Stephanie felt so special. Eric wasn’t the successful designer we know him as now. But on a date they had he said he wanted to take her to the best place to get hot dogs even though my sister didn’t care but he was adamant because he said it had to be the best because Stephanie Ann was the best. What Eric didn’t know was my sister never ate a hot dog in her life before that point. But he thought she was special enough to only deserve the very best hot dogs in Chicago. Suzanne took my sister’s measurements and designed and handmade a dress. Eric has added quite a few details but the inspiration for the dress in front of us was my sister’s wedding dress. It could be over half a century ago, but I can still see that dress in my mind…” Absorbing Aunt Pam’s story gives me so much background on this dress I loved even before I knew this information. All my grandmother ever wanted was to be seen and man if I didn’t feel the same way.

“Stephanie never told me she never had hot dogs before…” Wow grandad after this heartfelt story all you can focus is on hot dogs. This is my family ladies and gentlemen.

“Dad after everything Pam said you focus on the fact that my mother never had hot dogs before she met you…”

“Well son I must have you know that I take pride in helping Stephanie discover new things. She did the same for me… We were a team like that… filled the gaps in each other. Before we get into a battle over hot dogs. Yes Pam is right… the inspiration of this dress was partly from you… the detailing… things I know you would like are highlighted through the dress but the foundation of it was inspired by my own wedding to my greatest and without a doubt my most stubborn love. When I saw your grandmother walking down the aisle in the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. Still never seen a dress more beautiful than that in all my days mostly because it was the woman wearing it. If I close my eyes I can still see her in it. Her dress is the foundation just like she is the foundation of this family but roots grow make something even more beautiful. I see only you in this dress as I only saw her in hers.”

“Grandad, I don’t know what to say…” Aunt Pam holds me tight and just let’s me cry because this moment is so heavy… heavy with love and remembrance. “… you all have said such beautiful words to me. I love you all so much… grandad I didn’t know why your dress spoke to my heart before I even learned what I did. Something in me just said that this is it. Knowing that about grandma just made me even more happy to know that this dress has such a significance. I’ve made a lot of mistakes in the love department which probably wouldn’t have happened if grandma knocked on my head few times, but this dress is like having her with me. Those times weren’t meant to be because it wasn’t right. It’s only fitting that this time I have her in a way with me when I marry the man who makes me feel as special as the guy who made hot dogs my grandmother’s favorite food.” Grandma would always take me to have Chicago style hot dogs before we went to get ice cream and it was the highlight of my Saturdays.

I go to grandad and give him the biggest hug through the ups and downs he had with grandma he’s always telling me to not be like him. Find the love of your life and hold onto them. Listen to them… let them listen to you. When it’s the one… you can share your dreams and your fears and they will stay by your side. To trust in that love because if it’s true it won’t leave you. There’s no doubt in my heart… I know Jay would never leave me behind… he wouldn’t ever stop believing in me… in our life. Grandad said be with a man better than him and I’ve got that man locked down well Kelly has him locked down but I’m right there with them.

I step away from grandad and just look at my dad. “Daddy… thank you truly. I do love the dress so much…” He hugs me tight and I feel like a little girl again in his arms.

“I don’t ever mind losing to dad when he uses the best secret weapon you can have…” Grandma is definitely the best secret weapon. Even though she isn’t here anymore she is still in the things we do.

This makes us all laugh fondly.

“Now that we have that squared away… I think we really need to get down to some serious business…”

“What’s that Aunt Pam?” I wonder what she is going on about…

“You have to try on the dress!” She puts a smile on my face and dad and grandad agree with her.

I take the mannequin with me and Aunt Pam follows me into my private room and I get undressed while she starts delicately removing the dress from the mannequin and the more time passes by the more anxious I am to just put this dress on.

I put on the dress I feel something indescribable but once the headpiece is on I feel transformed. I come out and I see dad and grandad and in the time since I went to put on my dress… Hope and Sally came in.

I hear gasps from every single person in the room and Sally’s crying is really not helping.

“Steffy I’m sorry I’m crying it’s the damn pregnancy! You look so beautiful Queenie… so beautiful.”

“Yeah Steffy you look just so… I don’t even know what to say… radiant, captivating… just radiant…” Hope is crying herself.

“This is the dress for you sweetheart. You are shining…” Dad’s words just make me want to hug him, but I am not doing anything in this dress!

“I concur with your father. Haven’t seen anything as beautiful since 1957…” Grandad is so pleased with himself.

“What happened in 1957?” Hope is curious to know… not knowing the background.

“Everything…” That’s all dad said and Aunt Pam nodded and we four just smiled to each other sharing in that knowledge.

**If you would like to visualize Steffy's wedding dress this is it.**

** **


	106. Chapter 106

The big day was inching closer and closer and Steffy wished she could be so at ease with everything. She’s been stressed about it but things just fell into place this time. Everything has been finalized so all that’s left for Steffy is to actually marry Jay in front of their family. Jay is having his family fly into Los Angeles and he’s excited to see his parents again.

Her life was coming together and she sometimes doesn’t like that she thinks it will come falling down. She knows that Jay is it for her, but she is just scared that the wedding won’t be perfect or something bad will happen before it. Steffy would elope tomorrow but that won’t be possible because Jay refuses it. She knows it wouldn’t be fair because it’s his wedding too and its important for him that his family and friends are there.

She knows she’s not being rational, but she wants perfection with the man she loves more than anything. Even though the courts have restricted Liam’s custody to just supervised visits sometimes she feels like he’s planning something.

The whole situation with him stalking Hope makes her think that she isn’t far off. Liam is a creature of habit and she wonders if he will try to go to a place that she frequented. She has stopped going to her regular places because she didn’t want to deal with anything like that. Liam had almost cost her everything early on in her relationship. If Douglas hadn’t gone to Jay who knows what could have happened. When she did go to her regular places, she made sure to have friends with her or Jay. When the judge restricted Liam in the custody agreement more, he was upset but he still doesn’t adhere to the custody agreement. When Judge Carmichael agreed with the case worker’s assessment that it should be on the table to terminate Liam’s parental rights as he has used them to coerce both Steffy and Hope at different times.

It was the caseworker's judgement that Liam was using his children to maneuver romantic relationships with the mother’s it had made Judge Carmichael upset. Both Steffy and Hope had been told that if Liam continuously doesn’t live up to his expectations set forth by the court that his parental rights could be terminated.

It was a relief for Steffy to hear those words but it also made her cagey because she knows Liam will do something, but she just doesn’t know what. She gets mad at herself every now and then because on one hand Kelly is her miracle baby. She never thought she would be able to have children after what happened with Aspen but on the other hand she had a horrible pregnancy. Dealt with Liam making her grovel, wrecking her self-worth, and being morally self-righteous only to then cheat on her.

She feels like the court might help put her past behind her so she can have the future she has always wanted with the person who makes her feel beautiful, valued and loved. Her daughter gets the love she deserves from two parents who love her beyond words. There’s never a day that Jay isn’t there and even though Kelly will not remember this part of her childhood it stays with Steffy. She will always remember her the man who loves her daughter without any reservation.

She just wants her wedding to be perfect because it should celebrate the life that she is building. She wants everyone to feel the love she has for him. She is a little nervous because she’s only met Jay's immediate family. She wants his friends to love her as much as everyone who matters in her life loves Jay. She’s scared that Liam might do something and his friends find out about her big time baggage. She doesn’t want them thinking that she isn’t good enough for Jay or not worth the headache.

It helps that the custody issue has been in her favor. But she is a public figure and her more unsavory times is there for public consumption and she sometimes frets over what Jay's friends might think of her. The tabloids print what’s sleazy and what they believe will give them clicks or sell magazines. She isn’t the persona that they have crafted and it eats at her sometimes that someone could form an opinion of her without meeting her.

She had been afraid that Jay's parents would feel the same and he told her that his dad has a flip phone and his mother was a lawyer so she is suspicious by nature and wouldn’t pay attention to any rag. His parents love her and Kelly which made her feel so at ease… she hopes to have the same thing with his friends.

He’s always assuring her that his friends will only think that she’s missing a screw by being with him. It made her laugh in the moment, but the thoughts do creep upon her and it’s why she doesn’t want Liam to find a way to ruin her happiness.

Steffy felt like she needed to have a talk with Thomas. He has always been her calm in the storm since she was little. He’s the best substitute available since Phoebe isn’t with them anymore. It was always them to depend on each other and she needs her brother.

She asked him to meet her for lunch and she made sure it was at one of Jay's properties because Liam has been banned from all of them.

When she sees Tom approach she’s just so happy to see him. Her brother is a busy man now but he always makes time for her when she asks for it.

When they hug she feels like she’s a girl again when she and Phoebe made him stand guard from the goblins they were sure came from their beds at night time.

“Hey loser… miss me that much?!” Of course that would be the first thing he would say Steffy thinks.

“Yeah I missed you so much doofus…” her brother laughs at her as he sips on his water.

“I’m guessing we didn’t come here to rag on each other for an undetermined amount of time…”

“No at least that’s not what I’m here for. I’m just having some crazy thoughts and needed my brother to calm me down…”

“What kind of crazy thoughts?”

“I feel crazy but sometimes I think Liam might do something and create problems for Jay and I and then his friends see how much baggage I have and not like me… “

“That’s not going to happen because I won’t let it. If Liam even dared to try, I will cave his face in…”

“It’s oddly satisfying to hear you offer to rearrange Liam’s face, but I don’t think that’s going to solve anything.”

“Okay… okay I won’t harm him physically, but you are having your wedding in one of Jay’s hotels. The hotel he named in your honor Steffy. I’m sure he is going to have security extra tight and Liam would be handled if he dared even try to come into the lobby. His friends will love you because you are an awesome human being. Whip smart, kind, big-hearted and you’re beautiful…” The praise her brother gives her makes her feel so much better.

“You think I’m beautiful.. pretty…” She knows she’s starting to annoy him which is exactly her effect.

Her brother rolling his eyes makes her feel even more successful and she just laughs at him.

“Considering you look like my mother yes… you can thank your beauty to her…”

“And considering you look like my dad… it makes you not completely hideous…”

“You know what you are still as annoying as when you were little…” Steffy can still be a little shit in Thomas's opinion but he must say his childhood was always interesting with the sisters he has.

“Thank you so for the kind words. In other news how funny is it that Douglas is ‘married'?”

“You mean how funny is it that he got married before you did?” Thomas can be so slick with his words and it has Steffy licking her teeth.

“You know what Thomas… I get enough sass from your son and his wife. I dropped them off with grandad.”

“Those two make me laugh so much. Let’s say they color my life as well. Only saving grace is that Michelle puts Douglas on notice too and he doesn’t mess with her…”

“Yes that’s the truth. When I was driving them over. She asked about her cookies and he couldn’t check because I kept his bag in the front seat and he tried to blame me for it and she told him maybe if he didn’t eat everything in sight then I would trust him with his bag… He for sure didn’t say anything after that.”

“I love that girl I swear. She was his first friend when we moved back here and it makes me happy that she helps him feel a sense of normalcy…” Thomas knows he can’t really thank the girl for the contribution this little girl helped his son be loved. When he saw his son getting ‘married' it made him so happy to see his son so happy.

“Yeah they are pretty special together.” Steffy welcomes it… she knows Michelle’s mom is a single mom too and doesn’t mind watching Michelle ever.

When she started taking care of Douglas she got close to Michelle’s mother Luisa. Lulu is just as smitten with Douglas as Steffy is with Michelle. They get together for drinks twice a month to talk about the kids and it led to then having a close friendship where they talked about almost everything.

This lunch with Thomas helped assuage Steffy a little bit. She just wants the people in Jay’s life to like her and wants everything to be perfect. Liam always seems to find a way to keep her from moving on but she is starting to believe that Jay and Thomas just won’t let him ruin her happiness.

She can’t wait to just to look into her husband’s eyes in front of everyone they know and love and tell them how fortunate she is to get to love him. It dawns on her that the without her petitioning the courts to grant her temporary custody of Douglas she would have never met the love of her life.

In a way Thomas’s darkest hour has given Steffy all that she’s ever wanted.


	107. Chapter 107

They try to meet up at least twice a month but both women were quite busy. Steffy had been introduced to Luisa by Thomas a while ago but became even closer when she sought custody for Douglas.

They devised a child share program amongst the two of them. Steffy forgot what it was like to be able to just trust that someone could follow through for you. But Lulu was that… she cared for Douglas as much as Steffy cared for Michelle. They were just two moms navigating some really complicated lives and could commiserate with some wine.

They had decided to meet up for dinner instead of lunch since they would both be coming from work. Steffy was early because she tends to get off sooner than Lulu. This ended up being good because they like usual could not narrow down a spot so they had no reservation. Steffy didn’t mind waiting she would just try to tackle some work in the meantime.

She smiles when she sees her friend strolling through the restaurant.

“Traffic was a bitch but I’m here!”

“You always have a way with words Lulu… How have you been?”

“Meh I guess. I can’t complain not really. Work has been okay. Michelle and Douglas drive me up the wall more than usual though. I think they get a pleasure out of driving me nuts…” Steffy knows exactly what Lulu means even if she hasn’t explained it yet.

“What did they do now?!”

“It’s not what they do because they are some really good kids. It’s just sometimes my baby can be slick in the mouth and Douglas is there to be her hype man… It really is my own fault. Michelle’s mouth is bold because my mouth is the same. Her father just laughs at me…” Steffy always found the relationship between Michelle’s parents to be such an interesting one.

“I feel the same way! Douglas is a lot because my whole family is too much. I don’t let him cut up too much but it’s funny trying to reprimand him when he sees one of us doing the same thing.”

“I know our mothers are somewhere just laughing at us saying ‘ter muita lata’ because we were the same way…” Steffy laughs hard at Lulu’s idiom because it’s so true. It’s not something you can explain so much in English but the meaning of having too much nerve is real. These kids are as bold as they were when they were kids and it’s just their time to get the same treatment, they put their mothers through.

It was very unexpected for Steffy to have a Brazilian friend it was just a happy accident that Lulu was Brazilian as well. It was nice to feel connected in a way to that aspect about herself. To not have to explain things that didn’t always make sense in another language. To have someone who could reminisce about the commonalities that come with their identity.

“Exatamente! My mom just laughs at both Kelly and Douglas’s antics and says it’s just my turn.”

“That little girl reports just about everything to my mother so she always has my mom in pieces with these stories. Ever since her marriage it’s the double the amount of stories…” Steffy loves that Lulu is being driven up the wall as much as she is. She’s just glad she isn’t the only one to feel this way. “… let’s take a break from those knuckleheads, how are you?”

“I’m excited… nervous… anxious. I don’t really need much to make it special because I have Jay. Sometimes I do get a nagging feeling about my ex might do something but I’m just being crazy right?” Steffy had this conversation with her brother and he calmed her down a lot but the idea still pops up in her head time to time that Liam might do something.

“Steffy you are cooler than the other side of the pillow if something is bothering you, I don’t think it’s an overreaction. You want your big day to be about the love you share with your boo and ain’t nothin’ wrong with that. I hate men like Liam and I have dealt with them in my life. Fuck boys are the worst because they have you trippin’ and gaslight you sometimes even when the relationship is long gone. From what you have shared with me Liam does these grand gestures to get back what he thinks he has lost. It’s not a reach to think he would do something like this but I also think the people that love you most hope you lean on them.” It’s nice to hear that she isn’t going crazy.

“It’s reassuring because sometimes I am second-guessing myself… going back and forth…”

“It’s understandable… I have known men like Liam thankfully I was fortunate enough to have moved and the distance allowed me to really start over without fear of me becoming a shell of myself.”

“Can I ask how come you and Erik aren’t married or even together?” It has always boggled Steffy’s mind that Michelle’s parents are not together even though it’s clear they are crazy for each other.

“Well it was complicated I guess. Erik and I in the most ridiculous of circumstances… in Copacabana. He was on vacation and I had taken a trip for some fun with a couple of girlfriends. The last thing I ever expected was to fall in love and one that was a tourist. Erik doesn’t even speak Portuguese. Half the time during those first couple of days I thought he was smitten because I was the one of the only people he met who speaks fluent Spanish. The days just started to pass and he didn’t go home and I didn’t either. We just never left his hotel room from sunrise to sunset it felt like. But reality happened… we decided to do long distance while I finished my MBA and he had started a new job. He got a job transfer in LA and I took this leap with him. I had dual citizenship so I left Brazil terrified thinking to myself maybe we only made sense being long distance but no I loved him even more when I got to be with him all the time…”

“Then why aren’t you two together?! The story doesn’t make me understand how you two could be apart…” Steffy has been in their company many times and both the sexual and sensual energy that radiates from the both of them makes her imagine things she shouldn’t about her friend.

“I got pregnant with Michelle and we were so happy… we got engaged... My mom was already planning our wedding when she found out I was pregnant but after I had Michelle our lives went in different directions literally. His job transferred him to Germany. It was the dumbest thing because even though Erik has some German ancestry, he doesn’t speak German but I wasn’t working because I just had Michelle. The last thing I wanted was for us to be long distance when we just had Mika. Erik had told his job that he wanted to stay in LA with his family and they were not subtle about him being fired if he didn’t play ball. We felt like we had no choice so he went to Berlin. I was overwhelmed all the time because I had a newborn baby and my mom was in Brazil and Erik was in Berlin. It was really hard on us with the time difference and I would just be so exhausted with the unorthodox sleeping. I felt like I cried more than I laughed and never knowing when he would come home just made everything worse. He’s such a noble bastard with his Mexican honor. We decided to not do the long distance. He’s an amazing father to Mika and he’s the love of my life but literal circumstance kept us apart. It became easier when Erik strong-armed his employer to let him go back to Mexico. And his visits are more incredibly frequent now. He’s devoted to me and I am devoted to him but we just didn’t want to put any pressure on ourselves. He kind of had a mini-coup and took all his clients and decided to make his own firm.” Steffy is happy to hear that Michelle gets more of her father and she knows some background about Lulu and Erik but it’s not something her friend likes to speak about frequently.

“Does this mean you two will get back together because I swear you two make open houses hard to focus…”

“Well we kind of got married at the Mexican embassy. And before you get your panties in a twist… we haven’t told anyone. Only Michelle and maybe Douglas know. We didn’t want any congratulations because we didn’t want it to get back to our parents. We know we will have a ceremony down the line but it’s hard because he’s Mexican… I’m Brazilian and we live here. It’s a lot to figure out.”

“I’m not mad or anything… I get it… Jay’s family is only from the Midwest and it’s a lot of logistical work getting them here. I’m really happy for you. I just thought it was horrible that two clearly in love people were not together when I think they should be. Too sexy to be apart I swear…” Steffy wiggles her eyebrows and Lulu wants to slap her friend.

“You are so weird… Did you really think that when we were at an open house for 5-year olds?”

“You’re kidding right?! You were supposedly single and his arm would slink across your back and hold you hip. Him rubbing your back under your shirt. Any time you walked away his eyes would follow you like he couldn’t stand to be away from you. Girl I thought we might have gotten a show. And you’re no better. It looked like you had heart eyes anytime he gave Michelle some praise… I asked Thomas what was up with the two of you and he said he doesn’t know but the open houses were always like that and I made it a note that I would be coming back to them…” Steffy was a little jealous that she and Thomas shared a best friend but she knows she shouldn’t be because Thomas and Lulu were friends first through their kids.

“I never knew we gave off any vibes…” Lu’s oblivious to all of this but she finds it amusing.

“Some of the other parents clearly weren’t getting any because they stared after the two with envy it was funny and a little disturbing to see but I guess that’s what happens when you eye-fuck your man in plain view.”

“Is that what I do? The world should only be so lucky…”

They both laugh because they know some really uptight moms of the kid in Douglas and Michelle’s class.

“Let me tell you that I swear some of the moms are jealous of you and some of the dad’s are jealous of him. Love to see it.”

“I could say the same thing about you and Jay… The way you describe me and mine could be said about you and yours. That’s how I know that this wedding is going to be a good one filled with happiness…”

“I hope it will be. I wanted to ask you formally, would you be apart of my bridal party?” Steffy had always wanted Lulu to be apart of the festivities and she won’t take no as an answer.

“Of course I would boo. You are truly one of my best friends and I would be happy to be apart of your big day.”

The rest of the night they are playing catch up on their lives and Steffy just ask questions to Lu wondering if marriage made her relationship with Erik any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this before but I was moving to a new place which has backed me up but I'm back!


	108. Chapter 108

Steffy didn’t want to have the same old, same old for her wedding. She wanted to do a mixer with people who would be coming to the wedding. She didn’t care to have a dress rehearsal it meant nothing to her but boredom.

She wanted to celebrate her way and that meant having a fun party for everyone coming. Jay’s people mingling with her people. She and Jay decided it should be at the hotel. It would be easy for his relatives and friends who know nothing about LA and those who did could get to the hotel easily.

The night had gotten to great start as people started to shuffle in. Steffy briefly greeted Sally and Hope but she had to make her rounds through the party with Jay.

Sally and Hope came together and just really kept to themselves. Hope sees Thomas enter with a man she doesn’t ever remember seeing.

Sally’s feet hurt and she couldn’t find Will, so she just decided to sit down and Hope joined her. She was going to go to Thomas and give him a hug but she was irked as hell when he bear hugged a woman and twirled her around.

She didn’t know the woman and she knows Thomas had a life before her but it bothers her to see him being so carefree and happy with a woman who isn’t her.

“Can you believe that?!” She just can’t hold it in. It’s embarrassing for her because this is in public.

“What are you going on about Hope?” Sally could only pay attention to her aching feet.

“Thomas is flirting with that woman and they are being so brazen…”

“I doubt its anything to be worried about Hope. If Thomas was cheating on you, I doubt he would be flaunting it at a party where most of his family is present and he knows you will be at.” Hope feels a little silly now when Sally breaks down these facts.

“When you put it like that I can’t argue but look at her. She’s so pretty and the way he smiles at her… I don’t like it. Maybe he isn’t stupid enough to cheat on me but who is to say they haven’t done anything before. They just seem so comfortable and at ease with each other and I don’t know her…”

“Hope you need to calm yourself…” Sally was not in the mood to be placating anyone when she is having an annoying bout with nausea.

She just watches Hope fixate on the woman and Thomas. Thomas is just talking with the same guy he came in with and every so often the woman looks Thomas’s way.

Hope starts to get frazzled and texts Thomas, but he never reached for his phone. He just keeps talking to his friend and the woman who is slowly becoming Hope’s enemy keeps sending flirty looks his way.

As Hope stews from the displays being given to Thomas… Douglas and Michelle make the rounds with his GG Eric introducing themselves to everyone.

“Hello…my name is Douglas Hamilton Forrester and this is my wife Michelle Da Costa Hayser. Pleased that you can make it to the party.” Douglas had been saying this all night and he and Michelle walked the party just like Jay and Steffy did. One would think that the kids were trying to usurp the engaged couple.

“Dougie… that was nice by the end of the night everyone will know who we are but maybe we should talk about the bakery and get some new customers. Mr. GG do you have our business cards?” Michelle has learned too much from the girl scouts to not seize on the opportunity of new people being introduced to the bakery. She loves Douglas and she wants the bakery to sell as much as she does during cookie season.

Eric looked these two children wondering how such a formidable pairing could happen so early in life. Michelle is a shark for business and yet she is still appeased with cookies and Douglas a deal maker but he can be acquiesced with just about any sweet.

“Yes Ms. Michelle, I do have your business card but do you think this is such a time to be doing this?” After all Eric was their chaperone and he didn’t want any of the blowback on him with folks he didn’t really know.

“Anytime is a good time… Mr. GG…” Michelle turns and looks at everyone at the party while Douglas just shrugs at her great-grandfather and they decide to try their luck with a table.

“Hello…my name is Douglas Hamilton Forrester and this is my wife Michelle Da Costa Hayser. Pleased that you can make it to the party. We would love it if you stopped by our bakery and have some treats with us.”

“Our special of the day for tomorrow are tuxedo brownies. Here’s our business card and you can check out our Instagram for more treats. We are the official bakers for the wedding…” As Michelle relays this information… Eric does his job and gives out the business cards which just about everyone is receptive too. It does help that the children are as cute as a button.

As the smallest couple there kept making their rounds… Hope felt like she was crumbling. Her husband had never noticed that she was at the party and didn’t bother to look at his phone but kept looking over at this lady sitting down at her own table.

Sally told Hope that she needs to not give in to the dumb voices and confront this woman at Steffy’s party and make any type of scene.

But of course Hope doesn’t listen to Sally. Hope marches over to the woman’s table to give her a piece of her mind.

“I would appreciate it if you would stop flirting at my husband.” Hope is satisfied that the woman’s thoughts were interrupted enough by her because this woman has had her in knots since she has been here.

“Excuse you… whoever you are I’m sure I don’t give a rat’s ass about your husband. And If he’s looking at me that’s not my problem boo…”

Both Hope and Sally are shocked at how cavalier the woman is being.

“I have seen you looking his way all night and it’s really kind of sad that you are going after a married man…” Hope’s words makes the woman laugh and Sally keeps her mouth because Hope really shouldn’t be saying things like going after people who are in relationships.

Before the woman could say anything both Michelle and Douglas come running their way and Sally is happy to see her little friend again.

“Mama, Me and Douglas met almost everyone at the party! We gave them business cards too. Can I go to the bakery tomorrow?!” When Michelle calls the woman mommy it throws Hope for a loop. She starts to really look at them both and see that Michelle has her mother’s face but her skin tone is lighter and she has blue/green eyes while her mother’s is warm and brown.

“Douglas and I not me and Douglas. I don’t know yet… I think your father wanted to do something but you should go ask him…” Sally connected the dots and she has to bury the little smile that cropped up because Hope made a fool of herself in front of Michelle’s mom. Michelle definitely gets it from her mother and she isn’t even mad because her mother is right up her street.

The little girl just nods at her mother. She would love to have her dad all to herself.

“Douglas let’s go ask my daddy…” The two of them just walk hand in hand and make their way over to Thomas and the man Thomas’s has been speaking to all night.

Hope and Sally just watch as Michelle is scooped by the Thomas’s friend and Hope is started to realize the colossal mistake she has made.

Of course this is when Steffy makes her way over to her friends with a grin on her face.

“How’s everyone doing?!”

“Well this woman here just accused me of trying to get with her husband… Telling me I shouldn’t go after married men. So apparently I am a homewrecking whore but other than that I’m dandy…”

Steffy did not expect to hear that come from Lu’s mouth and it makes her really upset at Hope wondering how in the hell could this happen.

“Hope… is this true?! Did you say those rude things to Lulu?” Steffy can’t believe this shit and she’s mortified for Lulu.

“Well yes but—”

“But nothing. Luisa does not deserve such disrespect! She’s not only Michelle’s mother but she’s also my best friend and I won’t tolerate anyone being anything less than respectful to her. And as if she would ever be into Thomas. Her man is actually hot…”

Steffy’s swift and vehement defense of Michelle’s mom makes Hope feel even more guilty for jumping to conclusions. When she thinks about it more the angle she was at may have looked like that this woman was looking at Thomas but she was probably looking at her husband this whole time.

Both guys are carrying their children and make their way over to the ladies with smiles as wide as the pacific.

“Mi vida…” As soon as Erik speaks to Lulu just about everyone around them feel like they stepped into a sauna even though barely anything has happened. The only ones pretty unaffected is Thomas and the children who don’t really know any better.

Michelle takes offense with her father calling her mother his life and tells him in Spanish he only has one life to live so both she and her mother cannot be his life and he must choose. Everyone laughs except Hope and Sally since they don’t speak any Spanish. Erik wisely chooses his daughter but looks into Lulu’s eyes when he says it.

It’s fine enough for Michelle because putting her mother on notice. Thomas introduces Hope to Michelle’s parents formally and to say she is mortified is an understatement. She withers under the stare of Luisa after completely misreading the situation and she knows that Steffy is still mad at her but she is thankful neither women say anything to Thomas who is just happy holding his son in his arms. 


	109. Chapter 109

It’s time for Steffy’s bridal party. She had decided that she wasn’t going to have bridesmaids because the only bridesmaid she really cared to have was Phoebe and she could never replace her twin. It felt like replacing a part of your soul. She had decided to just have her mother as her person which was kind of like having Phoebe there in a way. Jay didn’t object and he of course would have Will be his person.

Douglas had begged for Michelle to be the flower girl and him to be the ring bearer.

Lulu didn’t speak to Hope after that night and Steffy had a very blunt conversation with Hope wondering why she thought it would be appropriate to confront someone at her party even if Hope had suspected that something was suspect. Steffy had already been fretting that Jay’s friends would think that the tabloid fodder could be true and the fact that Hope was ready to pick a fight so publicly at Steffy’s event made Steffy ice Hope out for some days. On top of that Steffy didn’t appreciate Hope going after someone she cares for deeply.

None of the men were any wiser to the issues that had happened, but Thomas made a mention to Hope that she should get a move on it because she would be late to the party if she doesn’t.

Hope just laughed it off and told Thomas that he was right and she left the condo but she really didn’t know if she was still invited to the party after thoroughly pissing Steffy off. She also knows that Luisa will be there and Hope knows that she needs to apologize for her behavior.

Sally told her not to do anything, but she just didn’t listen to better judgement and now she’s in this predicament. She had spoken to her therapist about the situation and when her therapist asked her why did she feel the need to question what was happening even though the venue and time was not the best to be confronting people… Hope realized it was just part of the emotional baggage leftover from Liam. She really has no excuse for it because Thomas has always been so forthcoming with her but it was so easy for her to jump to the wrong conclusion because she was waiting for things to go inevitably wrong because she isn’t used to happiness.

But she was wrong and this unfortunate episode left her wondering what would happen to her and Steffy…

She had texted Sally and tried to gauge from Sally’s responses how mad Steffy was but Sally only said that one she didn’t feel comfortable being in the middle especially with her being pregnant but two Steffy also didn’t really talk about it and Sally didn’t want to bring up the issue.

Hope knew that she was all alone in fixing this mess that she alone got herself in. She had been going back and forth in the car of if she should go the party or not and she decided that she should because it might end up on Instagram and she wasn’t ready to talk to Thomas about this yet with it being so unresolved with Steffy and Luisa.

When she gets to Steffy’s hotel she puts on a brave face and knocks. She hears the door open and she is thankful that it’s Sally. If it had been Steffy or Luisa she would have been too speechless to say anything and they might have just shut the door in her face.

But Sally let’s her in and tells Hope that she really needs to get her shit in order.

Hope sees a myriad of women but hasn’t seen Steffy yet. As she keeps walking, she sees Luisa and the woman stares at Hope with a deep expression and Hope wills herself to go over to the woman.

“Hi… I was wondering if we could talk in a place a little more private…” Luisa just looks Hope up and down and gives her a slight nod and they are walking to an empty room and Luisa locks the door.

“So what do you have to say?”

“I’m really sorry. I completely misread the situation and jumped to conclusions about you and what my husband was doing…”

“Well maybe this is a talk you should have with your husband because you can’t go around being aggressive to random people because you feel like your husband might be stepping out on you. And I will give you a piece of advice. Thomas doesn’t cheat ever…”

“I know he wouldn’t it’s just my complex. Not that it’s an excuse but I was with a man for years who made me second guess everything. He was a cheater… emotional and physical and it’s just my baggage. I know it’s not fair to put that on my husband and especially not fair to put that on a person I don’t even know. From my angle it just looked as if you two were flirting with each other, but I never thought to myself that you could have been looking to the man beside Thomas… I’m really sorry for jumping down your throat and accusing you for things you never did.”

“I am accepting your apology only because I know it was Liam who caused all this damage, but you only have one time to fuck with me. The next time I won’t be as accommodating…” Lulu’s firm about not being trifled with and Hope nods. She’s grateful that Lulu accepted the apology and it will go a long way in Steffy forgiving her too.

“How did you know I was talking about Liam?”

“Steffy is my best friend in America… I know the unsavory parts about her past and the rivalry you two had over a mediocre dick who has an emotionally abusive streak who can’t make a decision if his life depended on it.”

“Oh well it seems you know all about Liam and yes I was talking about him. I am trying to move on from that but sometimes it still has a way of rearing it’s ugly head my way and causes me to do unsavory things like accuse people of doing hurtful things even though the rational mind tells you it’s wrong.”

“Okay I accept your apology Hope. I will let bygones be bygones in this instance but don’t make me regret this. I already didn’t like you because of the stress you brought to Steffy’s pregnancy but because she has a big heart she has decided to move on and be friends with you. If you disrespect me again or betray Steffy… we are going to have problems…” Lulu just stares at Hope to make sure her point is being emphasized.

Hope doesn’t want to hurt Steffy. Through everything they have been through together they have come out of it being close and she wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that.

“I wouldn’t hurt Steffy… not ever!”

“Then I am glad we understand each other. Now let’s get back to the party…” Luisa just sashays out the room leaving Hope to catch her breath. This woman is intense probably on the same level that Steffy was with her when Steffy hated her.

When Hope gathers herself enough, she goes back out to the main room she sees Sally talking with Luisa and she doesn’t really know what to do. She just got chewed out by the woman and she knows most of the ladies here, but she isn’t particularly close to any because it’s Steffy that coordinates fun dinners with everyone.

She decides to take a deep breath and go to Sally and hope for the best.

“You know your daughter is such a firecracker. She’s so spunky I want to just put her in my pocket and take her everywhere.” After their first encounter Sally warmed up to Michelle and was as smitten as her grandmother was.

“She has a mind and drove of her own. Sometimes she drives me up the wall, but she is pretty amazing kid… I’m lucky for sure.” Lulu loves hearing about her daughter’s antics even if she sometimes gets exhausted from them.

“She really is just a sweetheart. Her and Douglas are just a pair together.” Hope tries to break the ice and keep the peace with the woman.

“Thank you for the kind words Hope. I hear your daughter is almost a year old. Must be an exciting time for you.” Lulu is trying herself… she doesn’t want to seem like a bitch at her friend’s party.

The three ladies amongst themselves and find that they really like each other. They start to hear loud music and it seems Steffy made a soundtrack for her entrance.

Everyone in the room starts clapping when Steffy makes her entrance. The woman of the hour is wearing her happiness and everyone takes notice. The days creep closer to when she says I do and the happy energy is contagious for everyone in the room. 


	110. Chapter 110

Steffy’s POV

The day is here. I’m getting married! I look at my right hand and see my engagement ring and soon it will be transferred to my left. It’s felt like a long time coming for this day. I have felt like I have dreamed this day every night since Jay asked me to marry him.

It’s been really difficult to not cry but mom has been lecturing me about what ruined makeup will do for my pictures. I couldn’t take it to see pictures with my ruined makeup years from now or to even post them on social media.

My hairstylist somehow gave me the most perfect waves. I love the big voluminous look and how the veil looks even more spectacular with my hair like this. I didn’t look as perfect in my dreams and I just smile realizing this is better than any dream I could ever conjure up.

We did some Brazilian traditions and I put the names of my single girls in my hem with Lulu’s help. It’s almost showtime and I don’t even know what way is up I swear.

“Steffy we need to get you in this dress or you’re going to be late to your own wedding…” Even as old as I am now my mother can still find ways to chastise me and it hits me like I’m a kid again.

“Yes… mom…”

I didn’t have all of the girls from my bridal shower in the room with me because it would have just been too big.

I settled on having mom here right by my side. Luisa and Jourdan had to see me through. Hope and Sally wanted to be here as well, so I didn’t deny them the chance.

Lulu helped me in my dress and her being emotional is really getting to me, but I just think of mom’s words in my head and I hold my emotions in.

As I feel the dress fasten my stomach is doing backflips because this time is my time. No one and nothing will stop me from making Jay my husband.

Through all the hurt and tears these years have rained upon me has led me to this point. I like to think that things happen for a reason. I have been at my lowest wondering where my life would lead but that’s no more. I’ve found my solid ground and I look into Jay’s eyes everyday and know that nothing can shake it.

I turn and I can feel all the eyes are on me.

“Stephanie… Você vai viver sua melhor vida... meu amiga. Seu amor brilha como um sol dourado...” **(You are going to live your best life my friend. Your love shines like a golden sun.) **When Luisa says this to me, I don’t know how I don’t burst into tears. It must be from me reaching to hug her for dear life that gives me the strength to hold it in.

I see mom is not as fortunate to keep her will because I can see her crying. I know the others are wondering what Lu has said but it’s not something that I can really explain its magnitude in English. The amount of heart and love makes me so thankful that I have someone like this as my friend in life.

The other girls give me hugs and tell me how happy they are for me before they end up leaving as well.

It’s just me and mom left and when she looks at me I don’t need any words to know what she is thinking.

I can feel her love radiating to me and it calms my excited nerves. When we get outside, she just gives me a kiss and tells me she will see my beyond the aisle.

Dad is right there waiting for me. He gives mom a chaste kiss and then looks to me with a smile that he’s given me a thousand times. Thomas and Luisa are giving pep talks to the children and I take a deep meditating breath trying to remember that this isn’t just another dream.

This is real and by the end of the hour I will be married to the man who loves me and Kelly with his whole heart without any reservations.

When I open my eyes, I see it’s just the kids and dad left.

I can hear the piano playing the wedding march and Michelle walking down the aisle in her flower crown leaving petals everywhere. Then it’s Douglas’s turn bringing the rings.

“You ready sweetheart?” Dad’s voice is so gentle and soft and his eyes only focused on me. The weight of the moment makes me rise to the occasion even more.

“More than words can describe…”

As the wedding march keeps playing, I feel like I am gliding across the aisle in my gold shoes. Everyone is standing for me and all I can see through the veil is smiles from every corner of the room but the one that makes my heart skip a beat is the one I see coming from Jay.

As I get to the altar and he reaches for my hand before I can give the flowers away makes me chuckle because Jay can never wait.

As the priest talks I can’t really pay attention to anything else but him. I know logically we are in a room filled with people but I feel like everything and everyone disappeared. When I look at him I am reminded how we can be in bed and just stare at each other and not say a word.

Breathing each other’s air. Letting the happiness and peace flow from one another. I have been married before, but I haven’t ever felt a peace come over me like this with Liam or Wyatt. I was settling back then and my heart and stomach knew it back then even though my brain couldn’t form the words. I have no nervousness here and now.

“This is usually the part where the bride says I do my child…”

I had no clue how much time passed and that I had kept a whole room waiting on my answer.

“I’m sorry father, he’s just really cute… he distracts me but I Stephanie Douglas Forrester take Jay Halstead-Voight to be my lawfully wedding husband. I definitely do.”

He gives me a wink makes me so red in the face. I can’t see it but I can feel it. The priest repeats the question to Jay and I see him chewing his lip. I try not to worry but he looks unsure for some reason.

“I Jay Halstead-Voight take Stephanie Douglas Forrester the SECOND to be my lawfully wedded wife. There’s something I would like to say. I have been practicing this for months just so I didn’t mess up. Shoutout to Thomas for helping me with this even though I am not the best student. I respect my wife and everything about her so much that I wanted to do something to show for it.” I love it when he refers to me as his wife even though the priest hasn’t said we are husband and wife yet.

“Well son… there’s nothing like love to make us dare to be well daring…”

“Okay… I might butcher this but você é meu amor, você é minha vida... Hoje, diante de todos que amamos, professo que sempre serei verdadeiro. Eu vou sempre amar voce. Todo dia da minha vida parece novo porque eu tenho você...” **(****You are my love, you are my life. Today in front of everyone we love, I profess that I will always be true. I will always love you. Everyday of my life feels new because I have you.) **

I hear the most timid of claps and I realize the peanut gallery of Michelle and Douglas are clapping and their little hands can only generate so much noise.

Jay blows me away with his words and he sounded so good that I know that it has taken him some time and effort to really sound proficient. I had no clue that he had been working on this and I feel myself finding a new depth of love even though I never thought I could.

I had wanted good wedding pictures, but Jay ruined it because I am sobbing from how beautiful and romantic he strives to be. He never fucking stops and it just makes my heart grow bigger. He knows what I need and he gives me a tight hug and a kiss.

It didn’t bother him to get reprimanded from the priest for doing it too soon and it has everyone in the ballroom snickering but I don’t care.

“By the power vested in me and the state of California. I pronounce you husband and wife. Son you can kiss the bride now…”

Jay didn’t even let the man finish before I felt his lips. I can here loud cheers but all I can focus on is the smile I feel in his kiss. We have sealed the deal. Your girl is married!

“I introduce to you the newly wedded, Ms. Stephanie Douglas Forrester the second it seems and Mr. Jay Halstead-Voight.”

We walk down the aisle and everyone is just cheering us on and my cheeks hurt from all the smile. I can’t get over the fact that I am married.

Everything is as it should be. This has been a long road filled with heartache and drama but it has led me to the most euphoric feeling of complete happiness. I have a husband that I deserve and who deserves me and my daughter has the father I always wished her to have.

I finally have my bliss and it was worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone that's pretty much it. I will most likely have a epilogue out soon but this adventure has come to it's end. I will be doing a new stories soon. Hope you will read those too.


	111. Epilogue

Her pregnancy had been pretty smooth. She did have cravings and annoyances, but she was trying to be better about them.

She went out of her way to be extra nice but just about everything made her irritable. She could smell everything in sight, it just added to her annoyance even more.

When her water broke it was something she couldn’t believe because she was arguing with Will about not being the best charades partner.

It was game night so many people were there. The last thing she had wanted was to give birth en route and everyone knew that.

She wanted the birth to be as easy as possible and her worries have always been her biggest concern. It was hard for her to get out of her head, but she had to focus on this baby.

They got the news that they were having a boy and have been over the moon about decorating. It was such an exciting time for everyone. Will and Jay had been building the nursery… Jay talking to Will about parenthood and how rewarding it was.

When the labor pains started it wasn’t that bad, but it got worse as time went on. All of the Voights came in support.

What the soon mom to be needed more than anything was her mother. The last time Steffy was here she was going through the most difficult thing she had experienced in years and all she wanted was to cry out for her mother. Having Taylor there this time meant the world to her.

Jay was loving and supportive but it’s a different support when it’s your mother…

So many people were in the waiting room… Steffy’s family was there top to bottom, Hope and Sally were there. Sally and Will brought their baby Henry to game night, so he was with them at the hospital sleeping in his little carrier without a care in the world.

Katherine and Hank were so happy to have another grandchild coming into the world... Ridge just sat in the chair next to his father in their own bubble talking about everything and nothing. They both watched as Kelly just walked around making sure she didn’t stray too far.

Taylor made sure to call Lu. She and Erik took Michelle to a soccer match where Mexico played the U.S. Erik grumbled that it was today of all days the baby decided to make it’s debut and it earned with a death stare from his wife, it shut him up real quick. He was just happy that the score was 4-1 for the Mexican side.

Thomas was holding onto a sleeping Douglas who had tired himself out from all of the excitement.

Hope and Sally were excited but nervous for their friend. Both recount their deliveries… Hope had a difficult one that led to her baby Beth being stolen but Sally has nothing but fondness when she thought about Henry coming into the world.

She had labor pains, but Will was so loving with her and never left her side once. Coco and her grams were there for everything which made it all the more sweet. It made the process so easy for her because it was filled with the people who cared for her most in the world. When Henry came, she had never thought it was possible to love Will more but she did. They created a literal life… She thought her son was perfect with his dark red hair. Even though Will has dark eyes, green eyes was common in his family little Henry included.

Sally couldn’t wait to see her nephew come into the world because the boys would be so close that people would think they are brothers. She was excited for her best friend to bring another child into the world because in all her years knowing Steffy, she’s seen her friend happiest with Jay…

Everyone in the waiting room wait anxiously for word about both baby and mom but they know it will be awhile since Steffy hasn’t gone into active labor yet.

In the room it was just Taylor and Jay with the woman of the hour. Steffy knew she was getting closer to really being in labor when her back started aching. She felt the same type of pain when she was close.

She didn’t change how she was breathing. She just looked for Jay and held his hand. She had asked him to talk about anything… she always found his voice to be soothing. Even though she could feel dull aches, Jay’s voice allowed her to concentrate and feel at peace. She closed her eyes and held her hand in his.

Taylor just went in and out of the room to give everyone progress reports. A really sharp contraction hit Steffy and the wave of intensity was unlike her previous contractions, her mother had been timing them and it was time.

The hospital team came and guided Steffy and her husband was just in awe of her.

The room’s intensity is unlike anything he has every been a part of. He sees junior literally pushing through.

He didn’t film in any of it because the last thing Steffy wanted was to her giving birth. She did give her husband permission to film the moments after birth. When they hold him, cuddle their baby and just be a family.

The doctor said it would be a couple of more pushes and they could meet their son. Steffy really put so much effort in her last pushes and she hears the echoes of cries from their son. She feels the whirlwind of emotions that come with giving birth. She’s so happy that he’s here but also just so exhausted.

She feels like she could sleep for the next year but she holds on because she needs to hold her son. Put his skin on hers to help him bond.

Taylor just cries at the sight of her daughter with her newest little one. It’s such a beautiful moment for her to become a grandmother again. She knew this time was sacred, so she let Jay and Steffy have time with their child.

She makes her way to the waiting room where it everyone is just anxious to hear about the news.

“So I am happy to report the mother and baby boy are resting comfortably at the moment…” She was ready to answer as many questions as she could but her newest grandson isn’t old enough for her to give many answers.

“Did they give us a name yet doc?” Ridge gets up and goes to his wife to hug her. He’s so happy that their daughter is okay and they have a new grandchild in the fold.

“Maybe yes… I actually don’t know. They are bonding with the baby at the moment. So all we can really do at the moment is wait for them.”

Taylor did take Ridge with her this time because she felt it couldn’t hurt. When he got into the room he finds his grandson on his mother’s chest while his tiny fist clutches Jay’s finger.

Steffy didn’t know her parents had come back into the room because she fell asleep for a little bit. It almost worried Taylor but Steffy’s even breaths dispelled the worry pretty quickly.

Ridge just whispers his warm wishes hoping to give both the baby and Steffy the rest they need.

Jay texts his parents letting them know they could come in and he goes straight for his mother. Hugging her tight loving that she retired and moved to California with his dad so they could share in moments like this.

The Voight family watched their grandchild just sleep in their daughter-in-law’s arms… taking in the beautiful sight of the two of them.

Steffy was able to get 15 minutes of before she woke up again to her son whimsical whines. The grandparents started to talk amongst each other, while just admiring the three of them interact with each other.

Everyone wants to know what they planned on naming the child because it’s not like it was polite to ask especially at this point.

“I know you are all clamoring to find out what we named him. We named our son Brennan Forrester Voight…” It meant so much to Steffy that Jay’s mom was so accepting to her and Kelly and treats Kelly as if she is the same for Bren. As much as she loves Jay’s family, she absolutely refused to name their child William. The Will she knows is amazing, but that name will always be synonymous with Liam and Bill and she doesn’t want to ever think about them and her family in the same thought…

Katherine has been a tough woman all her life but finding out her son named his child after her was just the thing to make her cry.

It was not something she had expected… especially when her son was having a boy. The honor you feel to have someone named their child after you is unlike any feeling in the world. Her son just comes to her and hugs her.

He makes sure to tell her thank you for everything she has ever done for him and teaching him to be a person worthy of his wife and children. He hugged his dad for doing the same thing. He hugged his in-laws because he really thinks of them as bonus parents.

They raised the most amazing woman he knows and without them she wouldn’t be here… she wouldn’t be his wife… mother of his children.

He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and a kiss to Bren’s forehead and he goes to the waiting room to let his friends know about everything.

When Kelly say Jay walking towards them she ran towards him and he scooped her up like he’s done hundreds of times before.

“Hi everyone, I want to just say thank you all for coming and supporting us. I’m really glad to say that Stephanie is doing great and the newest addition to our family Brennan Forrester Voight is healthy. You can call him Bren for short. We love and appreciate everyone of you here. I’m going to head back but I just wanted to let you know from me that everything went well.”

Everyone in the room is excited at the news about the newest baby in the bunch. Douglas had long woken up from his nap and gravitated towards Michelle who was sitting with her parents. Hope and Thomas look at each other with a little secret of their own. It was still pretty early but she was pregnant.

Sally was so happy to hear about her nephew and looked towards her husband holding their little Hank. She didn’t get a hotel inspired by her but her husband always told her that she is no consolation. She deserved something all her own because she was worth it. He bought her a telescope and set it to a constellation. He told her that it was their constellation. He told her that she was his star always guiding him home. They had a little cluster in the sky that was just for them. Mom, dad and little Henry.

As Jay walked back into the room junior was in he thinks about the first time he ever saw her. The elevator doors closing as he saw a woman with the lightning eyes running. He was so panicked trying to reach the door open button because he felt something was leaving him as those doors closed.

He never thought he would get a second chance to meet her again, but he was happy he was wrong. Him meeting junior led to him having two wonderful kids. Meeting Stephanie Douglas Forrester led to the rise of Jay Halstead-Voight and he couldn’t be happier if he tried. 


End file.
